


Bound, Bonded and Betrayed

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Angst, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Het, Lemon, Lime, M/M, OOC. - Freeform, Slavery, Violence, Yaoi, sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 300,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is the eldest son of the King of Colonia. His 21st birthday is approaching and as tradition dictates his betrothed is soon to arrive. However he is also bound by tradition to select his own personal slave. The events that unfold lead him down a path that not only tests his sanity but his humanity and love as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Pairings; 1x2, 3x4, 1xR, 2xR
> 
> Author's Note: This fic was started wayyy back in 2004 and has languished on my hard drive ever since, only sporadically being added to when I have the time (and the muse the inclination). Updates will be far between, but rest assured, it **will** be finished. Feed back is most welcome as are honest critiques. Flames will be dealt with as I deal with all flames – with sarcasm.
> 
> Commenced July 2004 – ShenLong
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Heero gazed out of the window across the sprawling lawns of the castle grounds to the sweeping forest beyond and sighed softly to himself. A knock at his door drew him from his thoughts and he turned, bidding the visitor to enter his chambers.

A small blonde head appeared around the door and a gentle voice accompanied the entry. "Prince Heero, sir. Your father wishes to speak with you in the throne room."

Heero gave the kneeling slave a warm smile. "Thank you, Quatre. Please tell my father I will be there shortly."

The blonde slave rose from his knees, keeping his head bowed. "As you command, Prince Heero." He turned and was gone, closing the door behind him.

Heero glanced out of the window once more before taking his cape from the back of the chair and donning it. Quickly he left his chambers and headed for the throne room.

*

He knocked respectfully on the door and hearing the deep voice bid him to enter, he did so. His father sat behind a large desk, papers strewn about. The throne room, as it was called, was not in fact the room where the king's throne resided; many years ago, the royal throne had graced the room, but Prince Heero's grandfather had had the room converted into an office and the royal thrones had been moved to the great hall where the banquets and balls were usually held. Heero agreed that it seemed a more fitting place. 

You wished to speak with me, father?" Heero said as he approached the desk.

"Yes, my son. Please, be seated." The king waved to a chair and Heero sat down, his cobalt eyes wandering across the desk and traveling up his father's torso before settling upon looking at a spot on the wall behind his father's left ear. King Treize finished his writing and set the implement down. He linked his fingers together and turned to gaze at his first born son. "Heero, as you are aware, your twenty-first birthday is approaching."

Heero nodded.

"And as heir to the throne, once you achieve that age, it is required that you marry and produce your own heir."

Heero nodded again. He was well aware of the rules and traditions of the royal family, and as such, respected them.

"Your bride has been selected for you and will arrive in a month. I'm sure you will approve of the choice. She is a well-bred woman with intellect; sound of body and mind and quite pretty too."

Heero couldn't help but think they were discussing his future wife as one would discuss a piece of horse flesh.

"Her name is Relena and she comes from the Peacecraft line, the rulers of the Sanq Kingdom," his father continued. "I expect you to make her welcome and spend time getting to know her before your marriage, which will take place two weeks after her arrival."

"Yes, father."

Treize paused for a moment and studied his son. His voice softened a little as he delivered his next speech. "As you are also aware, you may select for yourself a personal slave..."

For the first time since the conversation began, Heero actually looked at his father.

"Just as custom and tradition dictates that your bride is selected for you so you are entitled to select your own personal slave, unlike your younger brother whose slave was picked for him. Bear in mind though that your slave will also be expected to serve your queen."

Heero mulled that thought over in his head. While he really had no objection to his future queen being selected for him, it was a comforting thought to know he was free to choose his own personal slave, someone who would tend his every need and be a companion just as much as a slave.

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

Treize's words jolted Heero back to the here and now. "No, father, I don't."

"Then may I suggest that we announce to the kingdom that you will be looking for one?"

Heero thought about the suggestion for a moment and then replied with a suggestion of his own. "I think an announcement would be fine, however..."

Treize quirked an eyebrow in question.

"However, I do not wish to see endless lines of potential slaves presented to me here at the castle; rather I would prefer to ride out to the villages and search for my slave myself."

King Treize looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled at his son. "So be it. I will send messengers out immediately to inform the kingdom of your intention. When do you wish to begin your search?"

Heero thought for a moment. "I will begin in two days."

"Very well," Treize nodded to his son, indicating that the conversation was finished.

Prince Heero stood and gave a respectful bow before exiting the room.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 1

Prince Trowa found his brother in the training room of the castle. He leaned upon the wall, arms folded as he watched the heir parrying with his bodyguard. The clash of blades and grunts of bodies, as limbs bore the brunt of the mock fight, permeated the air. They were evenly matched, Trowa noted.

Suddenly the raven haired bodyguard ducked, swung, then pivoted and flicked his arms, effectively catching Heero off guard and sending his sword flying across the room to land with a clatter on the stone.

Prince Heero bowed in acknowledgment of the defeat. The dark haired bodyguard bowed in return and sheathed his sword before speaking.

"You have improved vastly, sire."

"Thank you, Wufei. I owe it all to your patient teaching." Prince Heero retrieved his sword from the floor and placed it back in its scabbard before returning it to the chest that contained all the practice swords.

"Even I would say you have improved," said Prince Trowa as he pushed away from the wall and approached his brother. He nodded to the bodyguard. "I should get you to give me some more lessons sometime, Wufei."

Wufei bowed politely. "It would be my pleasure, Prince Trowa."

Trowa turned his attentions back to his brother. "What's this I hear that you are to search for a slave?"

Heero gave his brother a smile. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll come to your chambers and tell you all about it."

"Sire, if you no longer need me I will return to the palace guard." Wufei bowed.

"Thank you, Wufei. You are free to go." The three men left the training room and separated; Heero to bathe and change, Trowa to await his brother's audience and Wufei to supervise the palace guard.

***

A short while later and feeling much refreshed, Prince Heero knocked softly on the door to his brother's chambers. A quiet voice bade him enter and so he stepped inside. Trowa was seated in a large chair by the open fireplace reading a book. Quatre, his slave, was settled at his feet, head resting on his master's thigh and dozing lightly as Trowa's hand absently brushed through his golden locks from time to time.

Heero smiled at the scene; for a brief moment he envisioned himself in a similar position, future wife sitting opposite, busy with her needlework, pleasure slave at his feet while he relaxed.

Trowa motioned for his brother to take a seat and marking his place, he set the book down upon the table. Continuing to pet his slave he turned his green eyes towards his brother. "Now, what's all this I hear of you acquiring a slave?"

Heero reclined into the plushness of the furniture and faced his brother. "Father has selected a wife for me. I am to marry just after my birthday."

Trowa nodded. "I hear she is quite beautiful."

"So father says." Heero kept his gaze firmly fixed on his brother. "I have also been informed that I may select my own pleasure slave."

"That's good." Trowa's fingers caressed his own slave a little more possessively. "Do you know what you want?"

Heero pondered that question for a moment. He opened his mouth and the words came out softly. "No, I don't." His eyes flicked from Trowa to the slave at his feet and he gave a gentle smile. "I can only hope."

Trowa nodded in understanding, caressing the blonde slave again in a possessive manner. "Where do you intend to find this slave?"

"Father is sending word to the surrounding villages. I will begin my search in two days."

"Ahhh..."

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"Would you accompany me?"

"Of course."

***

Heero sighed and turned to his bodyguard, shaking his head. He gathered up the reins and turned the horse's head to the pathway where his brother awaited. Trowa cocked an eyebrow in question. Heero gave him a look that clearly said he would talk once they were moving.

Wufei thanked the villagers who immediately began to chatter amongst themselves as he rode away. A little way down the track, Trowa spoke up.

"So, what was it this time?"

Heero just sighed. 

"We have one more village to visit before calling it a day, your highness." The bodyguard spoke the words softly.

"I'm sorry," Heero said.

"What for?" Wufei asked.

"For dragging you both all over the countryside."

Trowa snorted. "You didn't think you would find your pleasure slave in the first village, did you?"

Heero shook his head. "No, I didn't." He looked down for a moment. "But I didn't think it would take this long either."

Wufei gave the prince a rare smile. "We have only been looking for four days."

"I know, but I can't help feeling that I'm never going to find what I'm looking for before my marriage, and after I'm married... well.…" Heero dug his heels into the horse's sides and the animal leapt forward into a gallop. Heero needed to feel the wind rush through his hair, to clear his mind somewhat. The steady thrumming of hooves soothed his troubled mind a little and enabled him to think.

Just what was it he was looking for in a slave? He knew they had to be pleasing to the eye, obedient and intelligent. He'd lost count of the number of slaves he'd been presented with at the many villages he'd visited so far. After a while they had all blurred into one; and none were suitable. They either lacked in one or all of the attributes he was looking for. Granted many of them were certainly beautiful, but as soon as they opened their mouths either their lack of intelligence showed, their voice was too high pitched or they were too gushy.

So intent on his thoughts, Heero didn't see the small cart and the two people up ahead until it was too late. He yanked on the reins but the horse was traveling too fast to stop in such a short distance. The animal stumbled, quickly regained its footing and drew its haunches underneath itself, launching its body into the air in an effort to jump the obstacle. With most of its impulsion having been lost in the stumble, it only just managed to leave the ground in time, forelegs neatly tucked underneath but the hind legs trailed out behind and connected with the cart, unbalancing it and knocking both the cart and the person pulling it to the ground.

The horse pecked on landing, tipping forward and throwing its head into the air to counterbalance the awkward landing, catching Heero on the nose and causing it to bleed. Heero managed to stay somewhat in the saddle with the cat leap, pitching forward but smacking his nose against the horse's muscular neck. His eyes started to water with the blow and he grabbed his handkerchief to staunch the flow of blood from his nose, slowing and turning the horse at the same time to see what damage had been done and if the cart and the people were all right.

Wufei and Trowa saw the people and the cart before Heero did but the wind whipped their voices away as they tried to warn the prince. Slowing their own horses' pace they could only watch in shock as the events unfolded before them. As Heero's horse clipped the small wagon so the person pulling it was knocked to the ground, the person following behind the cart had seen what was about to happen and yelled to the other person, but it was too late. The cart toppled and the goods went tumbling over the forest track.

As Wufei and Trowa brought their steeds to a stop they watched in stunned silence as the man at the rear of the cart ran forward to the one that was struggling to regain their footing. Instead of checking to see if they were all right the man began screaming and yelling.

Heero brought his horse around and headed back to see what damage had been caused and immediately felt his blood boil. There on the ground, surrounded by spoilt fruit and vegetables, a person cowered. He couldn't see the face as it was hidden by a curtain of thick hair. The man standing over the slave was shouting obscenities as his hand raised a whip and brought it down hard against the back of the cowering creature.

The cry of pain that came from the crouched figure echoed through the forest. Heero dug his heels again into the horse's flanks, urging it forward as he saw the hand raise the whip again, ready to strike another blow to the unfortunate creature.

Wufei beat him though.

Seeing the hand poised ready to strike again, Wufei was off his mount and beside the man in a flash, his hand gripped the wrist tightly as Heero drew rein next to them.

"Enough!" Heero commanded. "It was an accident. If you want to blame anyone then blame me, for I was the cause!"

The man looked angrily at Wufei who held him in an iron grip before switching his gaze to the young prince, recognizing the youth now that he was closer. "If you will excuse me, sire, this slave is nothing but trouble. I shouted for him to stop but as usual he ignored me. He's insolent, disobedient and surly, and as such, should be punished.

Heero had dismounted by this time and tucked his handkerchief back into his pocket, the nose bleed having ceased. He knelt at the trembling slave's side, vaguely registering the man's words. _The slave was a male? Surely not with all that hair?_ Tentatively he reached a hand forward and lifted the thick, matted curtain aside. The head was bowed though so Heero tucked a finger under the chin and forced the slave to look at him. A heart shaped face with delicate cheekbones, pert nose and huge, luminous eyes stared back at him.

Heero's breath caught. He could clearly see the terror, pain and fear in those eyes; not to mention the unusual color. Heero's mouth opened and the words were spoken before his brain registered the fact. "How much?"

The man blinked and turned to the prince. "I beg your pardon?"

"You were asked how much," Wufei responded.

The man's eyes narrowed and glittered as he saw his chance to make a tidy sum of money and be rid of the devil slave at the same time.

Wufei watched the calculating mind ticking over, fully aware of the man's intent. He growled softly. "It had better be a fair price or you will find yourself decorating the royal dungeons."

The man hesitated for a moment before replying with a figure half his original intent.

Wufei halved that figure again and the man nodded his assent. 

Heero allowed the slave to lower his head; he looked at Wufei and nodded, leaving Wufei to pay the man. 

Reaching into the pocket of his tunic, Wufei removed a small bag and counted out the gold sovereigns, then handed them over to the man.

Trowa watched with amusement. Seemed his brother had found his slave whether he knew it or not.

Wufei tucked the bag back into his tunic and turned to his prince. "Sire?"

Heero looked up.

"Let us be on our way and take this creature back to the castle."

Gently Heero moved to clasp the slave's arms and raise him to his feet. The slave didn't resist the action and allowed himself to be drawn into a standing position. Wufei had fetched Heero's horse and now held the animal. "Do you wish for me to carry the slave on my horse or would you rather he accompany you, sire?"

"I'll take him with me," Heero replied. He'd only witnessed the slave's face for a few moments, but felt inexplicably drawn to the creature. Heero was a fair man by nature, believing in punishment only when it was truly deserved. He couldn't stand to see someone hurt or beaten unjustly. He released his hold on the trembling form and took the reins from Wufei. Heero mounted the horse and settled into the saddle, shifting back a bit and motioning to Wufei that he was ready for the slave.

Wufei gently placed his arms around the slave and lifted him from the ground to pass to Heero. As the young man was hoisted into the air so Wufei noted he wore nothing but a thin pair of leggings; the thick, matted hair and large black collar the only covering for his upper body.

Heero arranged the shivering creature in front of him and looked down as Wufei spoke.

"One moment, sire. I fear he is cold." Wufei went to remove his thick cloak and pass it over when Trowa stopped him.

"Here, take mine. I have another."

Heero took the warm garment and wrapped it securely around the shivering slave, pulling the youth closer to his body. "Thank you, brother."

Trowa gave a warm smile. He could read the signals of attraction even if Heero wasn't aware of them.

"Oi! What about this mess?!"

Wufei turned to look at the man whom he'd just paid for the slave. The man was gesturing to the still overturned cart and scattering of fruit and vegetables. "Clean it up yourself," Wufei snarled as he mounted his horse.

The man went to open his mouth again, but one look at the gleaming sword that adorned the body guard's hip and the cold glitter in those black eyes convinced him otherwise.

Wufei turned the horse's head and spurred it forward in the direction of the castle and the two princes just ahead of him.

# # # 

Heero held the slave close to his body as the jarring motion of the animal's trot soon gave way to the smoother, rocking gait of the canter. The horse carried them both with ease, settling into the pace and eating up the distance back to the castle with steady strides. Trowa rode just ahead of him with Wufei bringing up the rear. No words were exchanged but each man's mind was occupied with thoughts.

Trowa was eager to get home to his own slave and have the blonde massage his aching muscles. Wufei was still seething with anger at the cruel scene he had witnessed, unable to comprehend that masters could punish slaves for no reason and in such a fashion. It sickened him to think that there were probably more of these sorts of low life people out there. Heero wanted to get back home as quickly as possible and have his new slave taken care of. His sense of compassion burned within and he was determined that this creature wouldn't suffer anymore. As they cantered along so he let himself study the slave in his arms. The thick hair was matted and knotted, so clogged with dirt that Heero couldn't tell what color it was. It didn't seem as if the slave had seen a proper bath in a while either, Heero's nose confirming the fact. The body he held in his arms felt way too thin. His fingers had felt bones jutting under skin when Wufei had lifted the slave to him and he wondered how long it had been since the slave had enjoyed a decent meal.

The trembling was still present and Heero wasn't sure if it was due to shock, fear or the horse's movement.

The castle was within sight now and the forest opened up into the meadows that surrounded the large stone structure. Wufei sped up as Trowa slowed so they could ride three abreast.

"I suggest you let Quatre take care of him," said Trowa, the wind nearly whipping his words away. 

Heero thought for a moment before nodding. Trowa was right. Quatre's soft, gentle nature would be a great help to the young slave, especially given the state he was in. While Heero was quite happy to care for the slave himself, it was unheard of for a prince to do anything like that and he really didn't trust anyone else to give the frightened, abused slave the gentle caring he would need.

"Quatre will take good care of him."

Heero turned to his brother. "Thank you."

The rest of the ride continued in silence as the castle loomed before them.

Wrapped tightly in the cocoon of the cloak, the young slave shook with fear. He had no idea where he was being taken or if it would be any better than where he had come from. All his battered mind and body knew was that he'd been bought and sold, and somewhere along the line he'd heard mention of royal dungeons. The pain in his body was far outweighed by the pain of fear in his chest; and yet...

The finger that had raised his face had been strong but not forceful. The eyes and face that he had briefly glimpsed had been calm, gentle even, but hope had long ago abandoned him, fleeing along with his identity when his dignity had been raped. He no longer cared what happened to him. In fact he was more than ready to welcome death if it would put an end to his pain and suffering. Somewhere though a tiny thought niggled at him. _Maybe this one would be different, maybe he would be treated a little better here with this master, maybe the beatings wouldn't be so harsh. Maybe he should stop dreaming._ Still trembling with shock and cold he burrowed deeper into the warm cloak and arms that surrounded him; might as well savor as much as he could, god knew when he would feel this warm again. 

The castle gates were standing open, the guards moving aside to allow the princes' entry. The slave felt the horse's pace slacken and peeked out, His curiosity getting the better of him. The tall stone structure awed him and his heart sped up in fear. He closed his eyes again and hid beneath his shaggy hair. He was sure he would find out all about his new home soon enough.

Quatre had been watching from his master's chambers for the return of the group. He spotted the horsemen approaching and left the room to greet his master. He hated being apart from him and wanted nothing more than to soothe the tired muscles he knew his prince would have. He waited impatiently at the open front door as the group clattered into the small courtyard, grooms running from the stables to take charge of the steeds. As they drew rein so Quatre's eyes noticed the addition to the group and began to smile, only to have it leave his face as quickly as it had arrived. Something was not right. Prince Heero held the bundle carefully. Quatre's brow furrowed, but then his attention was drawn back to his beautiful master as his name was called.

"Quatre, come here please." Trowa noticed his slave waiting for him and felt relieved. He called for him as he dismounted and handed his reins to the waiting stable boy.

Quatre ran down the steps to his master and immediately dropped to his knees, head bowed. "Yes, master?"

Trowa ran a hand through the silky locks and then pulled his slave to a standing position. He reached forwards and placed a gentle kiss to the sweet, pink lips. "Prince Heero has need of your gentle nature."

"Oh?" Quatre's eyes darted to the prince who had by now dismounted, still cradling the bundle in his arms. Quatre turned to face the prince and bowed his head. "How may I be of service, sire?"

Heero stepped forth. "I bought this slave from a man in the forest. He's..." Heero searched for the words. 

"The slave was being beaten for circumstances that were not his fault. Prince Heero did a noble thing when he intervened and purchased the slave from his vile master," Wufei finished the sentence that Heero could not.

"Then he is not the one that Prince Heero was seeking?" Quatre asked his master in a quiet voice.

Trowa smiled at his slave. "It may not have been his intention, but I think Heero has found the slave he was looking for."

Quatre nodded and took a step closer to the bundle. "How may I be of service to you and the slave, sire? I am yours to command."

"I have need of your gentle nature and tender compassion. He has been through quite an ordeal I imagine, although I do not know his full story. I wish for you to bathe him and tend to his wounds. Feed him and befriend him. I will carry him to the slave quarters and leave him in your care for now. Tomorrow I will send for both of you." Heero looked at Trowa for conformation that what he had requested of the blonde slave was okay with him.

Trowa nodded. "Take care of him, little one. I will send for you later."

"As you wish, master… sire." Quatre bowed again in respect.

Heero quickly began his assent of the stone steps, eager to get the trembling slave out of the cold wind and taken care of. Trowa and Quatre followed him; Wufei bid them good evening and returned to his own rooms in the soldiers quarters.

Heero moved swiftly through the castle to the slaves' quarters. Opening the door to Quatre's chambers he carried the slave to one of the two beds contained within and gently lay him down. He reached for the top of the cloak and pulled it back a little, exposing the frightened face still hiding under the ragged bangs. "Quatre will tend to you. There is no need for you to be afraid, you are safe here." Heero gave a smile. "I will have audience with you in the morning. Until then, trust Quatre, he will not harm you." As hard as it was to surrender the slave's care, Heero knew he had to leave the young man in the care of Quatre. He was tired himself and still needed to speak with his father. With one last glance he left the slave and headed out to clean himself up before meeting with his king and explaining his new slave.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note; Many thanks to all of you who have read the prologue to this fic. I hope you continue to read and enjoy as this tale unfolds. There will be some angst for a little while as we learn more about Duo and his situation, there will also be lemons, limes, romance and drama to come. Despite the warnings and what will occur in this fic, I promise there will be a happy ending.  
> * hugs and Gundam Pilots *  
> Shen :-)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once both princes had left the slave chambers Quatre closed the door and went back to the bundle on the bed. Gently he eased the cloak back until he found the top of a head. He smiled to himself. "You need to come out of there," he said quietly.

The head raised itself a little and a pair of large, violet eyes peeked out at him "Why?" was the soft whisper. He felt safe hidden away inside the thick material, not to mention warm.

"I need to tend to you, clean you up and check you over. Prince Heero said you were hurt."

"It's nothing."

Quatre sighed. "I won't hurt you. I am a slave, the same as you are. Please, trust me?"

The large eyes scanned over the blonde's form, taking in the collar around the throat, bracelets at the wrists and ankles, the loose fitting shirt and pants and the soft slippers adorning the small feet. Raising his gaze he stared into the teal, sincere eyes of the blonde and nodded. He really couldn't refuse. As stated before he was a slave, a slave that had been beaten and sold and now belonged to a new master. The wounds on his back were too raw for him to consider receiving another beating for disobedience, so reluctantly he decided to play along for the moment. At least until he could figure out where he was and what was expected of him now.

Quatre granted him a beaming smile. "Good. Now let me help you out of that cloak and see what shape you're in." Quatre gently removed the cloak from around the trembling form, his eyes widening as he did so. The new slave came into view, partially hidden by that thick curtain of hair. Quatre took note of the bare, scuffed feet and threadbare leggings. He noticed the unclothed chest and glimpsed the thick, tight collar. He lifted the matted hair and drew in a sharp breath. The slave's back was a patchwork of welts, bruises and scars. Dried blood and dirt clung to the skin, along with some of the hair and Quatre felt the young one wince as some of the strands pulled free from the wounds they guarded. 

"You poor thing," Quatre murmured, his eyes bright with tears. "How you must have suffered." Having seen enough of the tortured flesh he gently let the matted hair rest back in place. He sat on the bed beside the shaking slave. "Do you have a name?"

Amethyst stared blankly back. _He'd once had a name, but what was it?_ He tried hard to remember. His previous masters hadn't bothered much with names, usually calling him slave, boy or whatever suited their mood. It had been so long since he'd actually been called by his real name that for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. He looked at the blonde and shook his head. "I can't remember it."

Quatre reached out and gently cupped the bruised cheek. "That's okay, I'm sure it will come to you soon enough. For now I'll call you, 'Angel'."

"Angel?"

Quatre chuckled. "You must surely be some kind of angel to have affected Prince Heero the way you have. In case you didn't hear it before, my name is Quatre."

The abused slave looked shyly at Quatre. "That's a nice name."

Quatre smiled again. "Come on, I'll get you cleaned up and treat those wounds for you." With that, Quatre stood and held out his hand. Angel took it and managed to stand.

"First, we need to bathe you." Quatre began to walk slowly towards another door in the room, Angel followed, a little unsteady on his feet. Quatre kept a hold of the thin hand, letting the slave travel at his own pace, but ready to assist if necessary. He was shocked at the condition of the creature. Aside from the welts and scarring, the general health of the slave didn't look too good. He was very thin and not to mention dirty. Quatre knew this wasn't the slave's fault and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what sort of master the slave had had.

Angel allowed himself to be led towards the door, stumbling occasionally as his battered feet objected to carrying his weight. He did his best to ignore the pain though and then his eyes widened as they passed into the adjoining room and he wished his head was on a swivel so he could see everything at once.

"This is the bathing chamber. Here is where you will cleanse yourself daily." Quatre declined to add that that was only when his master didn't want him to bathe with him. He watched, amused, as the slave looked around in awe.

"Big," was all the slave could say. The room was large, shelves adorned one wall and upon them sat intricate jars containing different colored liquids and crystals. There were also some hardened lumps of who knew what. Angel certainly didn't. He'd never seen soap before. Several folded up pieces of cloth were stacked upon shelves on the other wall and in the center stood a round stone object. It was towards this object that Quatre now led them.

"This is the bathing tub," he said as he paused at the edge and let Angel take a look.

The tub came level with the slave's hips but when he peered inside he could see that it was deeper. It reminded the slave a little of the well he'd used to draw water from, only this one had a bottom that he could see.

Quatre climbed into the tub, dropping a cover over a small hole set in the bottom before climbing out again and reaching for a small wheel. He turned it and water began to pour into the stone structure, steam rising from it as it ran forth.

"How?"

Quatre laughed. "There are a series of hot springs that run beneath and around the castle. The king set his advisors the task of harnessing the warm water and having it channeled directly into the castle. This is the result. Several small tunnels run from the differing springs, each is linked to a type of water wheel. When I turn this wheel it moves the barrier to the tunnel and lets the water run in, covering the hole at the bottom prevents the water from running back out and returning to the spring until we're finished."

The new slave looked mystified by all this.

"Don't think too much about it, Angel. Just relax and enjoy."

"Duo."

Quatre turned around. "Pardon?"

"Duo. I remember; my name, it was Duo."

Quatre smiled, a real, heart warming smile. "That's wonderful, Duo."

The slave gave a shy smile of his own in return. "So, what are all these for?" he asked as he pointed to the jars.

"Ahh... Those are special concoctions to clean your hair and body with. They also smell wonderful." Quatre moved over to the shelf and scanned the jars before selecting one and bringing it over to Duo. "Here, smell it," he said as he opened the jar.

Duo sniffed, his eyes widening. "Nice."

"Would you like me to use this one to wash your hair with?"

Duo reached to touch the tangled, matted mess and nodded. He couldn't remember the last time his hair had been washed; nor his body for that matter. He'd been lucky to get so much as drinking water with his last master and even that had been taken from him at times. 

Quatre placed the jar by the edge of the tub and turned the small wheel, cutting off the flow of water. The room was enveloped in a fine mist and Quatre quickly selected one of the hard lumps from the shelf, placing it also on the edge of the tub. Once done he began to remove his clothes.

Duo was momentarily shocked. "Ummm... What are you doing, Quatre?"

Quatre gave him a puzzled look. "I'm getting undressed."

"Why?"

"It's a little hard to take a bath with your clothes on, Duo."

"But why are you taking a bath?"

"It will be much easier for me to clean you if I'm in the water too; now hurry up and get undressed, the water won't stay hot forever." Quatre returned to his task.

Duo flushed a little but did as the blonde ordered. While his new master had yet to speak with him and let him know what his duties were going to be, he had told him that Quatre would tend to him and that he was to trust the blonde. Following his slave training, he bent to remove his only article of clothing, his threadbare leggings. He winced as the abused flesh on his back protested the movement, but he managed to remove his clothes. He looked up self consciously, and was surprised to see Quatre already in the tub.

"Come on, Duo."

Gingerly, Duo stepped up the stone steps at the side of the tub and then down the ones on the inside that disappeared into the water. His body shivered as the warm water caressed his skin. He'd never felt anything like it before.

"I take it that you have never had a warm bath before?" Quatre said with an amused expression on his face as he watched Duo's reaction to the warm water.

"Not like this," Duo whispered. "This sure beats the hell out of the duck pond."

"Duck pond?"

"Yeah, that was the only place I was allowed to bathe. It was cold and slimy and not very deep, so I didn't bathe all that often."

Quatre felt his gut twist with that bit of information. How anyone could treat their slave in such a manner was beyond his comprehension. "You will never have to suffer that degradation again, Duo, not while you live here."

Duo sighed in pleasure as the warmth of the water seeped into his bones. He lowered himself until the water covered his chest; a small cry of pain escaped his mouth as the warm water washed over his wounds, causing them to sting.

Quatre was beside him in an instant, voice soothing as he spoke. "The stinging will stop in a moment, Duo; once I have you cleaned up, I'll put a salve on the wounds that will help them to heal and stop the pain as well."

"Thank you," Duo replied as he turned his tear filled eyes to the gentle blonde.

"It's my pleasure, Duo. Now, try to relax while I wash you and then I'll see what I can do with your hair." Quatre led Duo to the side of the bathing tub. "Sit here," he said. "There are stones jutting out under the water to form a small ledge for you to sit on."

Duo did as requested and sat gingerly upon the ledge, he was surprised to find the stone warm against his skin. The soft touch of Quatre though soon brought him from his thoughts.

Quatre reached for Duo's neck and the buckle holding the thick, black collar in place. Gingerly he undid it and peeled the collar from Duo's neck. He did his best to hold the gasp that wanted to escape when he observed the raw, chafed skin of Duo's neck. The collar had been far too tight and rubbed the skin raw in places. Quatre was amazed that the slave had been able to breathe! There was no way he was even going to attempt to put the collar back on the new slave after they had bathed! He tossed the collar over the side of the tub and reached for the small lump of waxy material he'd set down earlier on the side of the tub.

"What's that?" Duo asked as he watched Quatre dip the item into the water and raise it to his skin.

"It's a concoction made up by the royal healer. It helps to remove the dirt and grime. She calls it soap."

"It won't hurt, will it?" Duo had only ever been able to use coarse sand with which to scrub himself in the past and it had grated upon his tender flesh.

"No, it won't hurt, I promise." Quatre had deliberately selected a mild, unscented piece, knowing Duo's skin would be raw from the wounds. He raised one of Duo's arms and began to rub gently, the smooth wax of the soap foaming slightly as it worked over the skin. "See?"

Duo looked down and gave a small gasp of surprise. The substance was gentle on his skin yet cleaned away the build up of grime. "Nice," was all he could come up with.

Quatre chuckled. "Just relax and enjoy, Duo. I promise to be gentle."

Duo thought he might as well do as Quatre asked and enjoy the bath. Besides, he still wasn't sure what was happening in his miserable life, so he might as well savor what he could.

Quatre worked the soap over Duo's arms, cleaning thoroughly. He was amazed to see the milky skin appearing from underneath all that dirt. He moved over Duo's chest and abdomen before reaching for a leg. Very carefully he washed the abused feet, softly working the lather over the cuts and bruises.

Despite the tender touches, Duo still winced occasionally. Quatre worked his way up over calf and knee to thighs. He repeated the actions to the other leg before placing the soap on the edge of the tub and turning to Duo. "I only have your back to do and ummm..."

Duo turned his soulful eyes towards the now blushing blonde.

Quatre picked up the soap and placed it in Duo's hand. "I think you should do your, ummm... personal parts yourself. Not that I don't want to... that is, I don't think you want me to be that familiar with you right now."

"Oh." Duo suddenly realized what the blonde meant and flushed himself. Clutching the soap he nodded. "Uh, yeah. I think that would be best." He lowered his hand beneath the water and quickly cleaned his groin.

Quatre turned away to allow Duo some privacy and busied himself with the jars of liquid he'd placed on the tub edge prior to bathing.

"I'm done."

Quatre turned around. "Okay, I'll do your back now and then your hair."

Duo nodded and leaned forwards to allow Quatre easier access to his abused back.

Quatre gently lifted the sodden mass of hair to the side, the water having effectively 'un-glued' those strands that had stuck to the wounds. Quatre's eyes watered as he fully observed the damaged skin. From the shoulders down to where Duo's hips disappeared beneath the water there didn't appear to be any part of the skin that was unblemished. A scattering of bruises ranging in color from a yellow green to deep purple indicated the various stages of healing. Criss crossing fine lines spoke of past healed wounds and standing out starkly were the red welts and fresh wounds, some scabbing over, others still oozing slightly.

"Oh, Duo. How could anyone do such a cruel thing?" Quatre was genuinely horrified with what he saw. Unable to understand how anyone could be so vile as to abuse a slave this way. He'd been fortunate that Trowa had been his first and only master. He'd been raised in the deserts, part of a nomadic tribe and when he reached the age of manhood he'd been presented to the King of Colonia as a gift for allowing the tribe to camp and hunt in the kingdom's many forests as the desert had suffered even less rainfall that usual and so many of the oasis' had dried up. The young Prince Trowa had shown an interest in him and so the king had passed the gift to his youngest son. While Quatre had learnt his role of personal and pleasure slave, he'd made some mistakes and been punished for them, but nothing that amounted to physical blows.

Trowa had punished him in a much better way, preferring to deny the blonde his release and other punishments of a similar nature. Quatre had quickly learnt after a few occasions of suffering from blue balls that it was much better and easier to obey. To punish through denial of pleasure was far more effective than any beating; in Quatre's opinion anyway.

Duo lowered his head as Quatre examined his back. He didn't know what it actually looked like, he only knew what it felt like. He winced and shied away as Quatre began to gently cleanse the wounds.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I'll try to be as gentle as I can but these wounds need to be cleaned; infection is already beginning to start in some of them. I'm surprised you aren't really sick given the state some of these are in."

Duo bit his lip. "I'll try to stay still."

Quatre enlisted the aid of a soft cloth to clean the abused tissue, being as careful as he could. Duo hissed and squirmed away from time to time, the cleansing stinging the raw flesh, but once it was done he felt better.

"Now for your hair." Quatre reached for a bottle of liquid. "Could you duck your head under the water for a moment, please?"

Duo did as asked, surfacing with his ragged bangs plastered to his face. Quatre had him sit again on the small ledge and poured some of the sweet smelling liquid onto the wet mass. He replaced the jar on the side of the tub and began to work the substance through, gently teasing at the tangles and matted chunks.

Duo closed his eyes and let Quatre tend his hair. The gentle fingers felt good against his scalp, soothing even, and Duo found himself relaxing completely. 

Quatre couldn't believe the mess he was working with. As the liquid worked through so he removed dirt, dried blood, bits of leaf and grass along with the occasional twig. Idly Quatre wondered just how long it had been since Duo's hair had been washed. _Quite some time,_ he thought, _judging by the amount of filth that was being released from the strands._ He rinsed the hair and applied more of the liquid to it, scrubbing his fingers through the mass a little easier this time. 

It took another two applications of the scented liquid before Quatre could safely say that the hair was clean. He worked a slippery, creamy substance through it to finish with, feeling the strands soak up the oil in the stuff. With one last rinse he deemed both Duo and his hair to be clean. Quatre rose from the tub and fetched several of the cloths from the shelf. "Time to get out, Duo," he said as he removed the stopper from the hole and allowed the water to begin to drain away.

Duo was almost asleep; Quatre's gentle cleansing having relaxed him to the point where his eyes felt heavy and the lids began to droop. Vaguely he registered Quatre's words and raised himself, climbing out of the tub.

Quatre wrapped one of the soft cloths around Duo's body and scooping up the dripping hair, he squeezed as much of the water from it as he could before wrapping another cloth around the mass. Covering himself with another of the cloths and grabbing a couple of extra ones, he led Duo back through to the other room and sat him on the bed. Leaving Duo for a moment he quickly dried himself off and pulled on a pair of loose fitting pants. He then turned back to Duo who hadn't moved. "Let's get you dried off and see to your wounds. Then I will deal with your hair."

Duo nodded. He was still feeling overwhelmed by everything, not to mention bewildered and lost. In the space of daylight he'd gone from being beaten and abused, taking baths in a duck pond to being treated like a human and enjoying a cleansing with nice smelling concoctions and warm water to boot. It was too much for his poor mind to cope with and he found himself with water coursing down his cheeks; and it wasn't from his hair or the bath either.

"Oh, Duo," the blonde said softly and pulled the young slave into a warm embrace, mindful of the rawness of Duo's skin. Gently he soothed and rocked the slave letting him cry out his fear and anguish. "It's all a little too much for you, I know, but please, try to believe me when I say that you won't be beaten here, you will be cared for properly with good food and no one will hurt you, I promise." Quatre's voice was calming and soon Duo's tears stopped.

_Could he dare to hope that what Quatre spoke of was true?_ A tiny spark of hope found its way into his heart. It was only small but it was the beginning.

Once Quatre was satisfied that Duo had calmed enough, he released him and shifted from the bed. Duo watched through red rimmed eyes as Quatre hunted through the heavy chest that sat at the foot of the other bed. Finally the blonde found what he was seeking and returned to Duo. "Here," he said and handed Duo a pair of loose pants, similar to his own. "They may be a little short in the leg seeing as how you're taller than me but they will do until Prince Heero gets you your own wardrobe."

"Thank you." Duo took the pants, feeling the silkiness of the material against his fingers. He could only imagine what that softness would feel like against the skin of his thighs. He'd never felt anything so soft.

Quatre gave him a grin. "You dry yourself off and put those on, I'm just going to see the cook and organize our dinner. Then I'll find the healer and have her come and check your wounds. I won't be long." Quatre gently cupped the milky cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of the skin beneath his hand.

"Okay." Duo replied.

"I'll be right back." Quatre turned and left him to finish drying off and dressing. 

Duo savored the feeling of the drying cloth as it absorbed the water from his body. Once he was dry he reached for the pants that Quatre had left and began to pull them on. The silkiness of the fabric felt wonderful against his skin and he closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure. For as long as he could remember he'd only ever worn the rough leggings. The material they were made from was usually coarse, like sacking as they needed to be durable, and no master was going to waste good fabric such as this on a slave who was only there for physical work. The scratchiness of the leggings had always irritated Duo's sensitive skin, his legs sporting various rashes from time to time. Idly he wondered what sort of work he would be expected to do for his new master. Clothing of this type wasn't suitable for the sort of work he was used to.

While Quatre was gone, he took the opportunity to view his new surroundings. The room contained two beds, one of which he was sitting upon. At the foot of each bed stood a large chest. Duo assumed that one was for him and contained clothing; after all he'd seen Quatre fetch the pants from the one at the foot of the other bed. Between the two beds stood a small table with a pitcher of water on it, Duo also noticed the chamber pot underneath Quatre's bed. A large, heavily draped window dominated one wall and a huge dresser with a mirror stood against another, just to the side of the door that led through to the bathing chamber. It was to this dresser, or rather more specifically the mirror, that Duo was now drawn. It had been a long time since he'd seen his reflection, the ponds, puddles and like not giving a very clear image, and Duo was eager if not hesitant to see himself properly. Cautiously he approached the mirror and forced himself to stand directly in front of it. He stopped and raised his eyes. His mouth opened and a shocked gasp escaped. He stared at his reflection, a hollow face stared back at him. Eyes that were heavily shadowed and seemed much too large for the face, contained fear, pain and a look of hopelessness. The fine fabric of the pants hung from his bony hips, the body, with its covering of bruises and wounds, much too thin stared back at him as a silent testament to all he had endured thus far in his young life.

Disgusted by what he saw, Duo turned away, tears threatening to spill yet again and he made his way back to the bed. He could feel the droplets of water from his hair running down his bare back, stinging when they came into contact with a fresh wound and he cursed softly. Picking up the drying cloth he began to eliminate some of the moisture from the strands. So absorbed in his task he didn't hear Quatre return and instinctively cowered when Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Duo. It's me, Quatre."

Duo blinked and noted the young blonde's presence. "S... sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, Duo," the blonde sighed softly. Gently he took the cloth from Duo. "Would you like me to brush your hair for you?"

"Brush my hair?"

"Yes, you know, brush your hair? Remove the tangles." 

Duo stared at Quatre. 

"You've never had your hair brushed?" Quatre asked in disbelief.

Duo lowered his eyes. "I… I don't know what you mean." He began to cringe again, expecting a barrage of verbal abuse if not physical for his ignorance.

Quatre reached out a tentative hand and lightly brushed Duo's bangs aside. "I told you before that no one would hurt you here, Duo. And I meant that. Look, I'll get the brush and show you what I mean." Quatre stood and went to the dresser. He rummaged around in one of the drawers before returning with a spiky looking object.

Duo looked curiously at it. It reminded him of a paddle, with a porcupine attached to it.

"This is a hairbrush, Duo. Your hairbrush. This here is the handle that you hold on to, these things here are the bristles. You place it in your hair like so and pull it down, it runs through, separating the strands of hair, removing any dirt and tangles." Quatre proceeded to demonstrate on his own blonde locks, the mechanics of the hairbrush.

Duo watched, amazed at the action.

"Would you like me to try it on your hair now?" Quatre asked, amused at the look on the young slave's face.

Duo nodded.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, but I warn you, some of these tangles are going to take a bit of getting out and it may pull on your scalp," Quatre spoke as he eyed the mass of knots and snarls. This was going to take *quite* some time.

"It's okay," Duo returned.

"Good, now sit there." Quatre positioned Duo on the center of the bed and climbed up behind him. He reached for the mass and began to run his fingers through it first, trying to work out some of the snarls before he took the brush to it. Fortunately the concoction he'd used in the bathing chamber had softened the strands and made them a little slippery as well, so the pain to Duo's scalp was reduced to a minimum.

Quatre bent to his task, diligently working the brush through the drying waterfall, separating the strands and teasing them free.

Duo's eyes closed in pleasure. The sensation of someone gently working their way through his tresses unlike anything he'd ever felt. The touches were tender, loving even and it was a feeling totally alien to the abused slave, but it was also a feeling he could grow to crave.

Quatre managed to remove the tangles and was amazed with the result. The long locks hung in silken waves now that they were free from their prison of dirt and knots, displaying their rich chestnut color, enhanced with highlights of copper, red and gold. Quatre hadn't seen anything so beautiful in a long time. So entranced with Duo's hair, Quatre continued to brush it long after the tangles had all been removed.

Duo was almost asleep when a knock to the door jolted him back and he automatically cowered.

"It's okay, Duo. That will be our dinner," said Quatre, his voice gentle and reassuring. He placed the brush on the bed and climbed off to answer the door.

Quatre admitted a dark haired woman who bustled in, heavy tray in her hands. She set the tray down upon the dresser and turned to observe a pair of violet eyes following her movements. As soon as the new slave realized she was watching him, he quickly lowered them.

Quatre watched, an amused smile on his lips. "Hilde, this is Duo, Prince Heero's new slave. Duo, this is Hilde, one of the kitchen maids. She is the one who usually brings our meals when we don't eat with our masters or in the kitchen."

Hilde cocked her head. "I heard the Prince had found himself a new slave, but I never dreamt he was this beautiful."

Duo's head jerked up. "Beautiful?" he questioned and then looked at his beaten and bruised body.

"Yes, beautiful," Hilde stated again as she walked closer to the slave. "You need a lot more meat on your bones, but you certainly are a looker. No wonder Prince Heero took to you."

Quatre could sense that Duo was beginning to get very uncomfortable and he couldn't blame him. So much was happening to him; and so fast. He really didn't know either just what his new role as Prince Heero's personal slave would entail. "Thank you, Hilde. We will eat now. Leave the dishes, we will bring them back in the morning."

"As you wish." Hilde bowed her head and then left. Duo gave a small sigh of relief.

"Let's eat," Quatre said and walked over to the dresser.

Duo's mouth was watering now as his nose picked up on the delicious smells coming from the tray on the dresser. He climbed off the bed and followed to where Quatre was removing the lids from the dishes. "Is that really our food?" he asked, unable to keep the incredulity from his voice.

Quatre smiled and handed Duo a bowl. "Help yourself to whatever you wish," he said and then proceeded to fill his own bowl with an assortment of rice, steamed vegetables and spicy smelling meat.

Duo hesitated for a moment, his eyes unable to comprehend the amount of food. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Quatre turned to him. "Tell me, Duo. What sort of meals, ummm... food, are you used to getting?"

Duo lowered his eyes. "Dry bread in the morning and gruel with bread at night. Sometimes we were lucky and had vegetables. Fine food was for the master, never wasted on a slave."

Quatre's eyes softened and he placed a hand upon Duo's arm. "Slave or not, no one should have to eat like that. While we may be slaves here, you will still be treated with some dignity. You are not an animal, Duo; none of us are and our masters would never treat us that way." Quatre gave a sad smile. "Unfortunately not all masters are as good and kind as ours."

Duo kept his eyes lowered. "I'm sorry, Quatre."

Quatre looked sharply at him. "What for?"

"For upsetting you."

Quatre snorted. "I'm not upset, Duo. Angry maybe, but not at you." Quatre brushed his fingers lightly through Duo's bangs. "You have suffered through so much and it isn't going to be easy for you to accept this new way of life, to trust in those you are with now, especially given what you have told me. I know there is more, things that you aren't telling me and I respect your privacy, but..." Quatre's teal eyes were sincere. "But if you ever want to talk, I'm always here."

Duo's eyes welled with unshed tears. It all seemed too good to be true. All his life he'd known nothing but hard work, poor food and beatings. He'd never dreamt that a slave could be treated the way Quatre was describing. He was sure he'd either finally succumbed to a really bad beating or had died. Either that or he was in the middle of a dream and would awaken to cruel reality.

"Let's have no more of this talk for now, Duo. Eat your food before it gets cold." Quatre took his own bowl and moved back to the bed, sat down and began to eat.

Duo carefully filled his own bowl, mainly rice and vegetables. He wisely only took a little of the meat, unsure of how his stomach would react to the rich food after surviving for so long on the diet he'd endured thus far. He settled himself on the bed and began to eat, his eyes closing in pleasure as a myriad of new flavors played over his taste buds.

Quatre smiled to himself, observing Duo discreetly. The flashes of wonder that passed through violet eyes as the various tastes of the differing foods met with a deprived tongue warmed and yet saddened Quatre. He knew he was well off for a slave, he had also heard tell of the hardship suffered by other slaves, but hadn't really believed such stories could be true. Now the proof was before him. They continued to eat in companionable silence.

When Duo couldn't force any more food into his bloated stomach he reluctantly put the bowl down and glanced nervously at Quatre.

"Had enough?"

Duo nodded and stared at the nearly empty bowl. "I'm sorry for leaving and wasting good food, but I can't eat anymore."

Quatre ran his fingers over Duo's cheek. "You do not have to apologize, Duo." With the words said, he got up and took their respective bowls to the tray and set them down. Returning to the bed he sat next to Duo. "The healer should be here soon. Once she has tended to your wounds and injuries, I think you should sleep."

Duo nodded.

"Would you? Would you mind if I braided your hair?" Quatre asked suddenly.

Duo looked at him in surprise.

"You have beautiful hair, Duo, but to leave it loose to sleep will cause it to tangle. Besides, when the healer treats your wounds it would be best if your hair was out of the way."

"Okay," Duo consented.

Quatre smiled and picked up the brush again, gently running it through chestnut strands then dividing the hair into three segments he began to twist it into a tight plait. When he'd finished he tied the end off with a ribbon. No sooner had he gently laid the braid against Duo's back than another knock was heard at the door. Duo jumped again, but Quatre was quick to reassure the scared slave.

"That will be the healer," he said in a soft voice and got up off the bed to answer the door.

~ * ~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sally," the young blonde said as he opened the door and admitted the woman.

"Quatre," the greeting was returned. "Where is this poor unfortunate creature that Prince Heero has found himself?"

"Over there, Sally." Quatre indicated to where Duo was sitting rather stiffly on the bed. "His name is Duo," Quatre continued as he led the honey blonde woman to where Duo waited, head bowed.

Sally felt her anger rising as she approached the trembling slave, the bruising she could see making her wonder just how bad the rest was that lay hidden beneath the clothing and under the length of hair.

"Sally will treat your wounds, Duo. You have no need to fear her," Quatre said reassuringly.

"Hello, Duo." Sally's voice was gentle and soft, using a tone similar to one used when soothing a skittish colt. "Do you mind if I take a look at your body?"

The fear was evident in Duo's eyes and he found his hand reaching for Quatre's. Even in the short amount of time he'd known the blonde, he trusted the other slave; and right now he needed an anchor.

Quatre took the trembling hand and stroked his thumb over the back of it. "I'll stay right here with you, Duo." He looked at Sally for conformation.

"If you feel more comfortable with Quatre here then that's fine with me, Duo." Sally gave the frightened slave another smile.

"Thank you. I... I'm sorry for any disobedience," he murmured quietly and bowed his head further, body stiffening as if waiting for a physical reprimand.

Sally's heart lurched. _What the hell had this poor creature endured to make him this way?_ With a sigh, she placed her basket of remedies upon the bed and spoke softly. "You haven't been disobedient, Duo, and no one is going to punish you."

While Duo knew the healer spoke the truth he couldn't relax and believe it fully. Too many times in the past he'd been given the same false hope and just when he'd started to allow himself to believe in it, he was jerked back to reality with a harsh beating. Now he refused to let anything penetrate through the thick walls of self preservation he'd built around his fragile mind and heart.

Quatre gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and Duo began to relax just a little only to stiffen again moments later when Sally's fingers began to explore the patchwork of welts, bruises, wounds and scars that graced his skin.

Sally was as gentle as she could be, her fingers exploring the maze of injuries to the slave's back. With each touch to a welt, a bruise, she felt her anger deepen. _This boy hadn't even been given the courtesy of being treated like a slave; rather he'd been treated like an animal. No, she would take that back, even animals weren't treated this cruelly._ With sadness in her eyes she turned back to her basket of remedies and fiddled around for a while, selecting the ones she thought would be most useful. She was aware of Duo's eyes watching her every move so when she turned back she made a point of showing the young man what she held in her hands and informing him of what she intended to do.

"These are just salves, Duo. They have strong healing properties. I'm going to spread them over the fresh cuts to your skin, they will help them to heal and lessen any pain."

Duo nodded that he understood.

Sally proceeded to spread the concoctions over the many wounds littering his skin. It took a while, but eventually she was done. "That takes care of your back and chest. I'm sorry, Duo but I need to check your legs and, well, other parts of you."

Duo looked at Quatre in confusion; Quatre leaned in close and in a quiet, soothing voice, explained. "Sally will treat any wounds to your legs but she also needs to make sure that everything else is okay." _How to put this?_ Quatre thought. "She needs to make sure that you're fine, um, down there." Quatre pointed to Duo's groin.

The young slave blushed and gripped Quatre's hand even tighter.

"I promise to be quick about it and make it as less unpleasant as I can."

Duo sighed. "Why?"

"She needs to make sure that you haven't been abused or hurt in any way," Quatre replied softly.

Duo's eyes widened a little.

"Some masters do that, Duo." Seeing Duo's curiosity beginning to pique, Quatre pressed on. "I'll explain it all to you later, Duo. For now though, drop your pants and Sally will be finished in just a few minutes."

Still red, Duo complied, removing his pants and then gripping Quatre's hand... hard.

Sally kept her promise, keeping the examination a short as possible and causing as little discomfort as she could. Satisfied that the young slave hadn't suffered any abuse to his genitals or anus she swiftly dealt with the wounds upon his legs and feet before straightening up and announcing she was finished.

Duo gratefully pulled his pants back on.

"The wounds should all heal properly now that they have been treated. I'll leave you some powders to pop into a drink, the mix will help you to sleep as well as assist in the healing process." Sally directed her words to Duo before facing Quatre. "I will come back tomorrow and re-dress those wounds that need it, or you can bring him to my chambers."

"Thank you, Sally." Quatre smiled at the woman.

"Thank you." The whispered words were so quiet that Sally nearly missed them. A smile graced her lips.

"You're very welcome, Duo."

Quatre escorted the healer to the door and then put the powder Sally had left into a cup of water before returning to the bed where Duo sat.

"What's going to happen to me, Quatre? What will my duties here be?" The voice was open, vulnerable as he took the offered cup and drank the contents, placing the empty cup on the small cabinet that separated their beds.

Quatre took Duo's hand before speaking. "I cannot answer that question the way you want me to, Duo. I don't know exactly what your duties will be, I'm sure that Prince Heero will explain them to you tomorrow. I would guess though that he wants you as his personal slave, something like what I am to Prince Trowa."

Duo gazed into the soft teal eyes of his fellow slave. "What do your duties entail?"

Quatre thought for a minute, choosing his words carefully. "I serve my prince in any way he wishes. I am there to see that he's kept happy and comfortable, anything from drawing his bath and fetching his clothes to playing music for him. Anything he wants, I am there to provide."

The soft words registered in Duo's mind. He had an idea that Quatre wasn't giving him all the facts here, but for now, he was too tired to question any further. His hand covered his mouth as he began to yawn.

"You should rest now; there will be time for questions and answers tomorrow." Quatre gently coaxed Duo from sitting on the bed and turned the covers down.

Duo was too tired to resist and allowed the gentle blonde to ease him into the bed, pulling the covers up over him and tucking them around his slender frame. Sighing, Duo burrowed deeper into the warmth. "Soft," was all he could say.

Chuckling quietly, Quatre leaned forth and brushed his lips across Duo's forehead in a tender kiss. "Rest, sweet one, I will be back soon."

"You're leaving me?" Violet eyes looked up, a glint of fear in them as a hand darted out from under the covers to grasp Quatre's wrist.

"I will return soon, Duo. I have to go and tend to my master's needs now."

Duo thought about that for a moment and then released his hold. He didn't want Quatre to get into any trouble on his behalf.

"Good." Quatre petted Duo's head. "You're safe here, Duo. No one will hurt you and I will be back soon. Sleep now."

Snuggling even deeper, Duo relaxed, the soft monotone of Quatre's voice soothing him. He began to drift off, unaware of when Quatre left the room.

~ * ~ 

Quatre had waited until he was sure that Duo was dropping off to sleep before leaving the room and heading for his master's chambers. Arriving at the thick, oak door he knocked and waited for permission to enter. Stepping into the chambers he noted his master sitting in the large chair by the fire, long legs tapering out in front of him, goblet of wine in his fingers while the firelight danced over the fine, chiseled features. Making his way across the room, Quatre became aware of Prince Heero sitting in the other chair by the fire. Quatre knelt at Trowa's side, head bowed. "Master," he said quietly.

Trowa's fingers dropped to the blonde head and began to run through the golden locks causing Quatre to almost purr. "How is the new slave?" Trowa asked.

"Sleeping," Quatre replied.

"How is he feeling? Did Sally stop by?" asked Heero.

"He has been bathed and fed; Sally has tended to his wounds and now he is comfortable."

Heero quirked an eyebrow at his brother. Trowa smiled and tugged gently at the blonde slave's collar. "Quatre, Prince Heero would like a proper report on the new slave's status, please give it to him."

With his head still bowed, Quatre spoke. "Permission to speak freely, sire?"

"Permission granted." Heero rolled the stem of the wine goblet in his fingers while awaiting the slave's words.

"The new slave's name is Duo. It seems he has been mistreated for as long as he can remember and so he thinks this is the normal way for a slave to be treated. He isn't used to the treatment of slaves here. He was rather shocked by the bathing, never having bathed in warm water or with any of the cleansing products before. From what he told me, the duck pond was the closest thing he'd ever had to a bath. He is now clean; also his hair..." Quatre trailed off for a moment. "His hair is truly beautiful, soft, shiny and luxurious despite the lack of care. I'm sure he will keep it that way now he has the means with which to do so. I suggest we keep an eye on his food for a while. He is unaccustomed to eating good food, having survived mainly on broth and scraps."

Heero frowned, his anger beginning to rise again.

Quatre continued. "Sally has treated his wounds as best she can..." A small choking sound could be heard as Quatre faltered for a moment.

"What is it, Quatre?" Trowa asked in his gentle tone.

Quatre shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't know how anyone could beat a slave like that, especially one as sweet as Duo. His... his body, covered in bruises, cuts and scars," Quatre's voice hitched but he continued on. "Sally has treated them all and seems to think he will heal okay."

"Was there...?"

"No." Quatre kept his head bowed as his voice lowered to a whisper. "No, there is no evidence that he has been abused sexually that Sally could find. From the conversations I've had with him thus far, I'm sure he is a virgin still, in all ways."

Heero sighed audibly. "At least that's some good news."

The silence fell heavy in the room as each of the men pondered the words. The fire crackled merrily, oblivious to the weight of emotion in the surrounding air. Finally Heero stretched. "I will leave you, brother. Quatre?"

The blonde slave turned to the prince. 

"Please bring the new slave to my chambers after breakfast, I will speak with him then."

"As you wish, sire."

"Good night, Trowa." Heero took his leave.

"Good night, Heero," Trowa acknowledged from his position still seated by the fire.

Heero left, closing the door behind him and leaving his brother and the slave alone.

Trowa placed a finger under the blonde's chin and raised his face to meet his gaze. "Kiss me," he ordered.

Quatre rose from his kneeling position to obey, carefully leaning forwards to place his lips against those of his master. The strong, slick tongue of his prince pressed firmly against his lips which he parted eagerly to accept their master's invasion. The kiss broke and Quatre whimpered at the loss.

Trowa chuckled softly and rubbed his thumb across his slave's bottom lip. "I have a more pressing duty for that sweet mouth of yours."

Quatre moaned. He knew what his master wanted and leaned forwards, awaiting permission.

"Suck me," came the quiet command.

Quatre leaned closer, this time his hands went to the fastenings of his master's leggings, quickly unlacing them with practiced ease. He could feel the heat rising from the skin, the bulge pushing forward making the task a little harder than usual. Finally the last of the lacings gave in and Quatre reached inside the parted cloth, finding the engorged shaft and carefully pulling it free from its prison.

Trowa moaned softly as his slave drew his aching cock from within his pants, the cool air soothing his ardor momentarily.

Quatre licked his lips, moistening them in readiness for his master's length. Gently he leaned in, pushing himself between his master's legs and softly licking around the swollen head. He lapped at the head, knowing exactly what his master liked and wanted. Teasing the small slit and running his tongue around the ridge, Quatre paused to flick his tongue across the join of foreskin to crown before opening his mouth and swallowing the thick length all the way to the root. 

Hands found their way to golden hair, encouraging the slave to take all the heated shaft into his talented mouth. Quatre eagerly obeyed, relaxing his throat muscles as the blunt head pressed firmly against the back of his throat. He began to suck, using a combination of his tongue, cheeks and throat muscles to give his master as much pleasure as possible.

Soft moans were coaxed from Prince Trowa as his slave worked his magic on his cock. He could feel the pleasure building, his balls drawing closer to his body as the fire inside his gut built in intensity. The sweet torture to his arousal continued as soft whimpers fell from his lips. "Oh, Quatre. That's it, suck me, suck me good." He ran his hands through soft, golden locks while his hips rocked. "Ahhh..."

The body he was worshiping began to tense, warning the slave of his master's impending climax. Quatre relaxed and drew back a little in preparation for the gift he was about to receive.

A strangled moan tore from Trowa, his body stiffened and then convulsed as his seed pulsed forth, his climax stealing all thought from him, the rich fluid spilling into the waiting mouth of his eager slave.

As the first jets of semen hit his throat, so Quatre instinctively began to swallow; the bitter fluid was like honey to him. Greedily he drank it all then continued to suckle, attempting to draw more from his master.

Trowa eased the slave's mouth from his sensitive organ, his body limp and satisfied. "Thank you, Quatre," he said softly. "That was most satisfying."

Quatre smiled at his master. "Do you wish for me to re-dress you or prepare you for sleep, master?"

Trowa's eyes gave away his tiredness. "I think I shall retire. Prepare the bed, please."

Raising himself from his knees, Quatre tried to ignore the swollen organ between his own legs. His master hadn't given him permission to come and until he did so, Quatre would either have to suffer his arousal or try to will it away.

Watching the blonde slave fold back the covers on the bed and retrieve his sleeping gown, Trowa was well aware of his slave's erection; it was hard not to notice it. Quatre's pants were nicely tented.

Returning with his master's nightgown, Quatre knelt again. "Shall I undress you, sire?"

"Yes, please." Trowa stood and allowed his slave to remove his vest and shirt, the boots and stockings following. The leggings were still unlaced and Quatre slid them down over slender hips and the long legs of his master. Once the clothing had been removed the slave assisted his master into the nightgown and then proceeded to fold the garments and place them on the chair.

The prince made his way to the large bed and sank into the soft mattress, his weary and sore body grateful for the softness. He turned to his slave who awaited his orders. "I think you should spend the night in your own quarters with the new slave. He is bound to be feeling a little lost and scared. Look after him."

"As you wish, sire." There was a touch of sadness in the voice when Quatre spoke. "Will there be anything else, master?" 

"Yes."

Quatre looked up at his master.

"I want you to come for me."

"Master?"

"Come here and kneel on the end of my bed. You did a wonderful job with your mouth relieving my frustration but I am too tired to assist you, so I wish for you to touch yourself, make yourself come for me."

The slave shivered, his cock surging between his thighs at the promise of release. Quatre did as requested and climbed upon the bed.

"Remove your pants and kneel at the end of the bed, I want to watch you."

Quatre removed his pants, the swollen organ appreciating the freedom. He climbed back upon the bed and knelt facing his master.

"Spread your legs a little more. Good. Now, touch yourself, play with yourself, make yourself come for me and make it good."

Quatre moaned again. Usually his master took care of him, making him come while using his body for his own release. It wasn't very often that Quatre brought himself off and ever rarer for his master to order him to pleasure himself while his master watched. His hands ran over his torso and chest, dipping beneath his vest to tease a nipple while the other hand stroked over his flat belly. He moaned quietly, enjoying the sensation. Running his fingers through golden curls, he dipped below his swollen organ to cup his sac, rolling the testicles in his palm. He threw his head back and groaned as he stimulated himself, then impatiently his fingers danced over the heated length and teased at the head of his erection. He spread the sticky droplets, coating the swollen head with the liberal offering before curling his fingers and beginning to fist himself. He dropped his head forwards and peeked through golden bangs at his master and smiled.

Satiated as he was, Trowa could still appreciate the 'show' his slave was giving him. He took pleasure in watching his slave tease and torment himself and all for his benefit.

The passion in his loins was building and Quatre knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his release.. His hips began to rock, steadily pushing his cock into the hand that pumped it.. Moans and whimpers came from his throat while sweat trickled down his back. He pushed his legs wider apart, dropping his other hand to his balls and gently squeezing them. His hand sped up, the promise of release within his grasp and his world narrowed to focus on his cock and reaching that goal.

Rubbing his thumb across the slit, Quatre's body could take no more. A series of soft whimpers and cries left his mouth as the proof of his passion left his cock in thick, hot spurts to coat his hand and stomach before dripping to the bedclothes. 

Once his body had stopped convulsing and the last of his orgasmic high left him, Quatre opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at his master, raising his hand and licking away the evidence of his release from his fingers. Once he was 'clean' he raised his eyes to meet with his master's, hoping the prince had enjoyed his little 'show'.

"Beautiful, my sweet Quatre; simply beautiful," Trowa whispered.

"Thank you, master." Quatre blushed a little, enjoying the praise.

"You should return to your quarters now, as much as I would prefer to have your company here with me tonight, I fear that the new slave may need your tenderness more than I." Trowa pulled his slave to him and kissed him soundly before releasing him and allowing him to return to his quarters. "I will send for you tomorrow, until then, take care of the new slave and heed Heero's instructions. You are a good slave, Quatre, and I am proud to be your master."

With the words of praise ringing in his ears, Quatre's step was light as he made his way back to the quarters he now shared with Duo.

~ * ~ 

The long haired slave was sleeping soundly when Quatre returned. He smiled as he noted how Duo had burrowed deep into the mattress, only the crown of his head was visible. Quatre tucked the blankets a little more around the sleeping form and placed a gentle kiss to the ragged bangs before moving through to the bathing chamber and fetching a cloth to clean himself up with.

Once the stickiness was removed, Quatre felt more comfortable and returned to the bed chamber. He stripped off his clothes and crawled, naked into his own bed. He was tired, it had been a long day and the release he'd received earlier from his gentle master had added to his body's weariness. But it was a nice feeling.

He sighed softly, missing the warmth of his master's body for he usually slept with Prince Trowa, but knowing that at the moment the new slave needed him more than his master. Quatre didn't mind, he found he really liked the new slave. He felt sorry for him and all he had endured so far. Hopefully though, Duo would learn to enjoy his life at the castle. Quatre sincerely hoped so, for the long haired slave deserved better in life.

With another gentle sigh, Quatre snuggled down into his own bedclothes and let the dark fingers of sleep claim his mind and body.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning came all too soon for Duo. The soft rays of the sun pierced through the small window of the room, drawing him to full wakefulness. He stretched and yawned, thinking about the duties ahead and then froze. He wasn't on the hard, dirt floor of the shed but in a soft, warm bed. The Hessian sacking, usually his only form of covering, had been replaced by soft, warm blankets. Suddenly the memories of the preceding day came flooding back. At first he thought it had all been a dream, the rescue from his cold, cruel master, the gentle cleansing at the hands of the sweet blonde, his wounds being treated by the nice lady; but a glance around his surroundings confirmed it was all real. 

He peeked across the room to see Quatre still asleep and a small twinge of fear ran down his spine as he realized that he didn't know what to do, what his duties were to be, should he be up and about? Would his master be angry with him and beat him for still lying abed when the sun had broken the horizon? Unsure of where he stood in the mix of things with his new master, he hunched back down in the bed. If he was going to be punished for not attending to his duties, he might as well enjoy the little bit of comfort he had for a while longer.

A short amount of time elapsed and then Duo noted the blonde was beginning to stir. Aqua eyes fluttered open accompanied by a yawn.

Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Quatre stared across the room smiling at the lump under the blankets and remembering his fellow slave. "Good morning, Duo," he said quietly and was rewarded when the chestnut head poked out. The smile however died on Quatre's lips when he witnessed the look in those violet eyes. In a flash, Quatre was out of his bed and across the room to kneel beside the other slave's bed.

"Duo? What's wrong? Why are you scared?"

Duo's gaze found Quatre's as his hand snaked out to grasp Quatre's. "The master... He will be angry with me."

Quatre looked confused. "Why? Why would the master be angry with you?"

"The sun has risen and I should be about my duties. The master will be angry with me for my laziness."

It dawned on Quatre just what Duo meant and he gently ran his fingers through Duo's bangs, pushing them away from his sweet face. "No, Duo. The master will not be angry with you. Listen to me. The master wishes for me to take you to him after breakfast, then he will speak with you and inform you of your duties. It's quite acceptable for you to remain in your bed if your master has not requested for you to do anything before breakfast."

"He won't punish me?"

"No, Duo, he won't punish you; you haven't done anything wrong. The master, while firm and demands respect, is a fair man. He does not believe in mistreating his slaves."

Duo seemed to relax a little with those words.

"Come, let us rise and perform our ablutions, then I will take us for breakfast and have Sally check your wounds." Quatre stood and stretched, waiting for Duo to join him. He led the new slave back to the bathing chamber and filled a small bowl with water, setting it carefully upon the stone shelving. Then he fetched a couple of chamber pots and handed one to Duo. "Usually I take one into the room at night; it can get a little chilly if you need to go in the middle of the night."

Duo flushed a little as he took the pot. His bladder was rather full and he had wondered about where he would go to relieve himself. It hadn't been a problem with his previous masters as he'd simply stepped outside the shed he and the other slaves shared and watered the trees; but here...

Well, at least that was one problem solved. After relieving himself, Quatre showed him where to empty the pot, then they washed and returned to the bed chamber.

Quatre fished around amongst his clothing, finding something for both himself and Duo to wear. Duo was once again overwhelmed as he felt the softness of the fabrics. Quatre had given him a pair of satiny blue pants and a matching blue vest. "Prince Heero will no doubt arrange for your own wardrobe to be made up as soon as possible," the blonde said as he turned to dress.

"Thank you." Duo's eyes shone. He began to relax a little more and quickly donned the clothes.

Quatre was pleased to see some of the frightened look disappearing from those expressive violet eyes. "Let me brush your hair?" he asked quietly. 

Duo nodded his assent and sat on the bed, secretly enjoying the attentions of the blonde slave. As Quatre brushed his hair and re-braided it so Duo found a little courage and began to ask some questions. "What is the master like?"

Quatre paused for a moment a little stunned that Duo was willing to talk. "Prince Heero? Let me see. All I can tell you is what I have observed of him. I haven't had a great deal to do with him as I belong to his younger brother, Prince Trowa."

"Oh."

"What I can tell you is that he's the heir to the throne of Colonia, he's a quiet, reserved person, but is also a fair and just man. He will make an excellent king when he ascends to the throne."

Duo chewed over that information. He didn't remember a great deal about the events that had led to his change in ownership. Part of him was eager to meet his new master, but his experiences with his slavery warned him to be wary.

Tying off the braid, Quatre laid down the hairbrush. "It's time for breakfast, Duo. We will find out your duties afterwards when Prince Heero speaks with you. Come." The blonde stood and held out his hand. Duo took it.

"Where are we going?" Last night they'd had dinner in the room. Somehow he assumed that breakfast would be a repeat.

"We're going to the kitchens to eat with the other slaves. Usually we take our meals with our masters, but when our masters are busy we eat in the kitchens, sometimes our rooms. Dinner was brought to us last night due to the different circumstances. I didn't think you'd be up to eating with the others." 

"Others?"

"You've already met Sally the healer and Hilde one of the kitchen girls, now you will get to meet the rest of the staff."

Duo obediently followed Quatre, his heart was thumping in his chest and a knot of fear settled in his stomach. They entered the warm kitchen and Duo was warmly made welcome. He wondered why he had even thought to be afraid.

Quatre led him over to the large table and motioned for him to sit, taking the seat next to him. Duo watched the activity surrounding him from under his bangs. A dark haired woman bustled around assisted by the dark girl he'd met the previous evening. A dark haired blonde also lent a hand in carrying the heavily laden plates to the table. Once there was a plate set in front of every chair the bustle of the kitchen slowed and everyone took their seats. When they were all seated Quatre took it upon himself to introduce Duo to them all. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Prince Heero's new slave, Duo." All eyes turned to the long haired man and Duo wished he could slide under the table.

"Duo, this is Noin, the cook," Quatre said as he indicated the dark haired woman who had been bustling around when they had arrived. Quatre continued on. "Hilde you met last night, she's a kitchen maid." 

The young dark girl smiled at him.

"This is Sylvia," Quatre nodded to the dark haired blonde girl. "She's also a kitchen maid as well as Queen Une's parlor maid. Cathy here is also a parlor maid." 

A young girl with red brown curls gave him a grin.

"There are a few other staff, which you will meet later. Now, eat your breakfast."

Duo looked at the plate in front of him and his mouth began to water. _Was all this food for him?_ He caught the look of Noin watching him out of the corner of his eye and felt himself flush.

"You look like you need fattening up," she said to him and fixed him with her gaze. "If you get hungry in between meals you just call in here to the kitchen and I'll give you something to nibble on. You look half starved, poor child."

Duo blushed even more and doing his best to look inconspicuous turned his attention back to his plate, a plate that was piled high with thick slices of ham, a couple of eggs, fried tomatoes and mushrooms. All jockeyed for position with a couple of thick slices of bread. Then Duo had another problem. How to eat it all without showing his lack of manners. He cautiously picked up his utensils and with one eye on Quatre he did his best to mimic the blonde.

As the first bite passed his lips, his eyes closed in bliss. Never had he tasted such wonderful food. It didn't take long for him to get over his shyness due to lack of manners and get stuck into his breakfast. Eagerly he pushed forkful after forkful into his mouth, chewing and swallowing with a dedication that fascinated Quatre who was watching the new slave from the corner of his eye, an amused expression on his face.

Noin was also watching. "Duo, I think you should slow down a little, you'll give yourself indigestion." 

Duo paused and stared at the cook, a frightened look appeared in his eyes before he lowered them and cringed slightly. 

Noin looked alarmed. "Duo? Are you all right?"

Quatre turned to the young slave and raised his hand to place it on Duo's arm and reassure the man, but Duo flinched away, expecting a blow. Realizing his error Quatre spoke softly and with tenderness. "I'm not going to punish you, Duo. No one is. The food is yours and won't be taken away from you. You can eat as much as you like. Noin is only concerned that you might make yourself ill by eating so fast."

Scared violet eyes turned towards the blonde. Quatre smiled. "It's okay. Eat up, only not quite so fast, otherwise if you do get sick, Sally will give you some of her nasty tasting medicine and I'm sure you wouldn't like that." 

Duo looked a little apprehensive but picked up his utensils and began to eat again, a little slower this time. He darted looks out from underneath his bangs whilst keeping his head lowered and noticed the curious looks the others were giving him. He chose to remain silent and concentrate on his meal. He missed the sympathetic look Noin gave him.

With Quatre's words, Noin began to understand a little about the new slave. It was obvious he'd been mistreated, but to what extent she didn't know. She made a note to speak with Quatre about it when she got the chance, but for now she would see to it that the long haired slave got a large helping at every meal and snacks in-between.

Once the meal was finished, Quatre led Duo out of the kitchen and along a series of hallways, stopping outside a large oak door. He knocked and waited to be given permission to enter. "These are Sally's chambers. If ever you are not feeling well come here and she will make you better."

Permission was given for entry and Quatre opened the door, Duo right behind him. 

"I have brought Duo, Prince Heero's new slave for you to check, Sally." 

"Ahh." The kindly healer approached. "How are you feeling this morning, Duo?"

Duo kept his head bowed. "Very well thank you, ma'am."

"That's good to hear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's have a look at those wounds shall we? Please remove your shirt."

Duo did as requested while the healer fetched some of her remedies from the large bench by the far wall. As he removed the borrowed garment he glanced around the room. Three of the four walls were covered with shelving packed with jars, bottles and containers of things Duo didn't even want to think about.

Sally returned and placed a couple of jars upon the table. She lifted the braid of hair and draped it over Duo's shoulder then bent to her task of examining and redressing his wounds. His pants were next to be removed and the welts attended to. Once Sally was satisfied, he redressed himself while Sally handed Quatre one of the jars of ointment. 

"As I thought the wounds are healing fine, he should be okay within a couple of days. After he bathes I want you to reapply this ointment. Keep doing it for another four days. All should be well by then."

Quatre nodded.

"If you're not sure about the healing or if anything happens send for me immediately."

"Thank you, Sally."

"My pleasure. Good luck, Duo."

"Thank you." Duo was only too happy to follow Quatre out of the healer's chambers and back into the castle halls.

"I'll take this ointment back to our chambers and then I will take you to your master."

Duo felt the knot of fear begin to form once more in his gut. He followed Quatre, trying to take note of where he was in the castle. "I'll never find my way around here," he mumbled.

Quatre laughed. "Yes, you will. It's not really all that big once you get used to it. The castle is pretty much set in a square. The West Wing is the staff section. That's where we all have our chambers, the slaves, the maids, all the staff for the castle. The North Wing is the family wing. That's where the King and his Queen and our master's rooms are located; also the library, workout rooms, family gathering rooms and the like. The East Wing is for guests. It also houses the grand ballroom, dining room and throne room. There's also the conference room where the King meets with his advisory and the heads of the various lands owned by the kingdom. The South Wing contains the entrance to the castle and the military barracks. Also the dungeons are found in the towers that flank the south walls. The family only uses the grand ballroom and dining room for state occasions. Usually they entertain, eat etcetera in the more intimate rooms of the family wing. The King's study is also there." By this stage they had reached their room and Quatre entered, placing the jar of ointment on the top of the chest. "The family bathing chambers are also in the West Wing, although the family accesses them from their own private corridors. I will give you a tour of the place at a later stage, but now we need to meet your master and find out what your duties will be." Quatre turned and once more headed out into the corridor, his step sure. 

Duo followed, his feet were still sore but he paid them no heed. A slave didn't show pain, it only led to more pain. As they traversed the corridors of the castle Duo did his best to note where he was. Despite Quatre's insistence that the castle wasn't all that hard to navigate, Duo still found himself doubting he would ever learn his way around.

It wasn't long before Quatre stopped outside a large oak door similar to Sally's one but this one bore the symbol of an eagle carved into the wood.

"These are Prince Heero's chambers, your new master. Prince Trowa's chambers are just along the corridor a way. As I said before, Prince Trowa is my master."

Duo couldn't help but notice how the blonde's voice and eyes softened when he spoke of his master. Idly Duo wondered if he would ever become as fond of his master as Quatre appeared to be of his.

"Remember your place, Duo. You are a slave and I know you will have had some training in respect."

Duo nodded. In all honesty he was terrified of meeting his new master; and curious. He knew the future of his life was on the other side of that door. He could only hope it wouldn't be any worse than his past existence.

Quatre knocked.

"Enter," the deep voice from within replied.

Taking a deep breath, Duo followed Quatre inside to meet with his fate.

The carpet was rich and soft beneath his sore feet and he allowed himself a moment to appreciate the luxury of it. He kept his head bowed, darting glances from underneath his bangs, taking in the opulence of the room. He followed Quatre to the center of the room and dropped to his knees, arms behind his back and head bowed in supplication.

"Master Heero, I have brought your new slave to you as requested," Quatre's voice was soft.

Duo was aware of the man sitting in a large chair by the crackling fire just a few feet away. His heart beat faster in his chest and he tried to swallow the lump of fear that forced its way to his throat.

"Thank you, Quatre."

The voice was thick and deep. Duo didn't remember a whole lot of the previous day, but that voice, it struck a chord inside and caused his breath to quicken. He felt, rather than saw the Prince rise to his feet and cross the distance between them. He kept his head bowed though, unwilling to risk any punishment to his still sore and healing body.

The elegant boots stopped just in Duo's line of vision and then that deep voice spoke again. 

"You had best be going to your master now, Quatre, I have kept you from my brother long enough. Please pass on my thanks to him for allowing me to utilize your services with the new slave."

"As you wish, Master Heero. Will you require my services again today?"

"Please, I would be grateful if you would stop by later, say mid afternoon and take Duo back to your quarters."

"Yes, Master Heero. Thank you." Quatre bowed as he stood and then left.

Duo found himself all alone with his new master.

"Why do you tremble? I have not hurt you."

Duo couldn't help himself and lowered his head even more afraid to speak in case of retribution. A finger pressed under his chin, forcing Duo's head to rise.

"Open your eyes and look at me," came the command. 

Duo did as he was told, opening his eyes slowly. His breath caught in his throat as he got his first proper look at his new master. He was simply stunning. Dark chocolate brown hair tumbled over the face; full lips, defined cheek bones and deep blue eyes looked back at him. Duo could read fairness, confidence and kindness in the depths of those eyes, but he could also tell from the lines of the face that this was a man who demanded respect. 

"Tell me, do I frighten you?"

Duo swallowed. "A little, Master."

An amused smile passed over Heero's face. "You have no need to fear me. I am not a cruel person and I will not punish you when no wrong has been committed." Heero took a moment to appraise the slave. His hand drifted to the thick braid of hair. Carefully he lifted it up, feeling the weight of it, caressed the end between his fingers. "Quatre did this?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Duo whispered, unsure if it would cause his master anger.

"Practical," Heero murmured, then added. "There will be times when I would have you wear your hair loose."

"As you wish, Master." 

Taking note of his slave's clothing Heero's brow furrowed. "Stand up."

Duo obeyed immediately wincing as he drew himself up, then dropping his gaze.

"These are Quatre's clothes?"

"Yes, Master."

"Hmmm. I will have the tailor attend you this afternoon. He will measure you and make you new clothing." Heero studied the slave a little more. "Has the healer attended you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Remove your clothing."

Duo's eyes widened and his mouth opened. "I beg your pardon, Master." He cringed as he realized he'd just questioned his master when he had no right to, surely the punishment would come now. But none did.

"I said, remove your clothing. I wish to see your wounds and make sure they have been properly attended to." Heero knew he should reprimand the slave for his slip but seeing the cringe of fear he let it pass. He wanted the slave to trust him, care for him like Quatre did for his brother, not fear him. It wouldn't be easy but it should be possible.

Understanding penetrated Duo's mind and he quickly began to strip, carefully placing the discarded garments to one side. When he was completely nude he stood, head bowed with his hands covering his groin and trying to keep the heat from his cheeks.

Heero noticed the modesty and it brought a smile to his face. _At least the slave still had spirit. That was good._ Heero wanted a slave that while obedient to him, still retained an inner fire. He moved quickly behind the slave and lifting the rope of hair out of the way, he began his inspection of the slave's wounds. His brow furrowed as he noted the damage inflicted upon the creamy skin. There were scars, healing wounds and a myriad of different colored bruises. Gently Heero's fingers wandered over the flesh, feeling the slave jump then shiver and tremble under his fingers. He ignored the reaction, more intent on studying the damage. He worked over the back and down to Duo's buttocks and thighs. He was pleased to note that the skin was less marked.

"Lift your feet."

The slave did as he was told lifting first his left and then his right foot. His master made an annoyed sound deep in his throat when he saw the state of the slave's feet. Heero moved to the front of the slave, eyes wandering over the face with its downcast eyes, pleased to note that the face had been spared the beatings endured by the rest of the body. His gaze traveled over the slender throat, rough, red and chafed from the ill fitting collar that Quatre had removed. Next he took in the muscular chest, some bruising and scarring was there, but not as much as what the back bore. "Put your hands by your side," Heero commanded.

Duo obeyed and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was feeling so embarrassed. After all Quatre had bathed him last night and this man was his master, he owned his body and his life; but Duo's soul and spirit were his own.

Heero's eyes continued their journey over his slave's body, the bruising and scarring was less again over the abdomen and upper thighs. Heero couldn't help but pause to stare intently at the slave's groin. Despite the damage inflicted on the slave's body, Duo was still a very desirable and good looking man. Heero was hesitant to use the word beautiful. Handsome - definitely. Soft, brown curls graced the young slave's groin, the flaccid penis resting over a nice sac and Heero found himself warming with the sight. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to explain to his slave his new duties, what was expected of him. He wondered if Duo had any idea exactly what duties were expected of a personal slave? While Heero would be married in a few short weeks and expected to produce an heir, he knew in his own heart that regardless of how good looking his bride and future Queen was, she would never have the beauty of the slave before him. "You may dress then come by the fire." Heero said the words quietly but firmly and while his slave retrieved his clothes Heero lifted a box from the mantle above the fireplace then sat in the large chair, box resting in his lap.

Duo was relieved to be able to get dressed. The close scrutiny of his tortured body had made him uncomfortable, but when his master had inspected the front of his body, for some unknown reason Duo felt himself grow hot. It wasn't all due to embarrassment, but Duo couldn't figure out what else had caused his discomfort. Having dressed completely he moved across the room and knelt beside his master's chair curious as to what lay in the box his master held.

"Look at me."Duo slowly raised his eyes to his master's face.

"I have a gift for you." Heero opened the box and removed part of the contents. Shutting the lid he placed the object on top and returned his attention to Duo. "As you are now my personal slave you will wear my adornments. That will also inform others whom you belong to and as such you are to be left alone." Heero picked up the gold collar and passed it to Duo to look at. "This will be your new collar; however, I will not put it on you until your neck has healed sufficiently."

Duo took the collar and studied it. The gold sparkled in the firelight, rich and radiant. Its circumference was studded with diamonds and sapphires and the inside trimmed with soft fur. Gently Duo caressed it. He'd never seen anything so beautiful; and it was his collar. "It's beautiful, Master. I will be honored to wear it." 

Duo lifted the collar to his neck, about to put it on when his master's hand stopped him. "No, Duo. Not until your neck has healed sufficiently. Maybe in a few days."

Duo looked from the collar to his master and back to the collar. "Thank you, Master. No one has ever cared about my comfort before." Duo felt a lump in his throat at his new master's obvious care and concern for him. _Maybe, maybe he could let himself hope a little that this place would be better than the others._

Heero took the collar from his slave and ran his finger over Duo's cheek. "I told you, Duo, I will not hurt you. I am a fair and just master. I expect obedience and fulfillment of my wishes from my slaves, also loyalty and trust." Heero's eyes fixated on his slave. "The first two I know you will give me, but the other two will need to be earned."

Duo processed the words, understanding what his master was saying. Obedience and submission to his master he could give, no doubt about that, but loyalty and trust... Yes, they were something that would come, given time.

"I do not believe in undue punishment. I do not believe in beating slaves, however, that does not mean I won't apply discipline should the need arise."

Duo looked up sharply. 

"I prefer to discipline my slaves in other ways, non violent ways." Heero left the statement hanging in the air, not deliberating any further and Duo knew better than to ask what his master meant. He'd file that away and ask Quatre about it later.

Heero reached into the box again. This time he brought out what looked like four bracelets. Duo looked curiously at them. "Give me your wrists."

Duo complied and Heero snapped the amulets on his wrists, one on each of them. "Now your ankles." The other two were placed just above the ankle. Duo inspected them closely. They were the same as the collar only broader. Gold bands around two inches in width and encircled with diamonds and sapphires, the inside trimmed with fur.

"You will wear them at all times. Only remove them to bathe. The same will apply to your collar once I fit it to your neck."

Duo looked again at the bracelets that adorned his pale skin. "Thank you, Master, they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Duo looked up in shock as his master spoke. His master's hand reached out and caressed his cheek. Then his master did something totally unexpected.

His master kissed him.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The movement of his master's lips against his own at first shocked and stunned Duo. But when they departed he felt... bereft? His lips tingled from the touch and his body shivered. Why had his master kissed him? Never in all his short life could he remember any of his masters ever being kind to him and certainly not one of them had ever kissed him. In fact, Duo had never been kissed at all.

It was too much for his mind to cope with right now. All that had happened to him over the past twenty four hours came rushing back and he felt the darkness closing in as his body swayed. Then strong arms surrounded him and he was carefully picked up and carried through to another room. Through the haze in his mind he felt a soft mattress meet his back and he relaxed. A concerned voice broke through the fog and slowly his head began to clear.

"Duo, are you okay?"

Duo blinked his eyes a couple of times and stared into the deep blue depths of his master's concerned eyes. He then became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on his master's bed with his master beside him. _Damn! He'd almost passed out._ He gulped and tried to scramble away, but his master's strong grip stopped him.

"Duo, are you okay?" Heero repeated, watching his slave with worried eyes.

"Yes. I - I'm sorry, master. I will take whatever punishment you see fit," Duo said quietly as he stilled in his struggles.

Heero sighed and released the slave. "There will be no punishment. I should have known better. Your body and mind have been traumatized and are still healing. You're underfed, hurt and abused and a lot has happened to you this past day and night."

"No, master. It is I that is at fault." Duo lowered his voice. "I am your slave and it is my duty to serve you in any way that you wish. I should be stronger and able to function regardless. I am yours to do with as you see fit."

Those few simple words tore at Heero's soul, that this slave had been conditioned to the point where he didn't seem to care what happened to him didn't sit well with the young heir. Heero decided to change the subject. He could work on *that* problem later. "Sit up."

Duo did as requested, relieved that he wasn't going to be punished and that he had an order to obey.

"I will explain your duties to you."

"Thank you, master."

"As you already know I am Prince Heero, heir to the throne of Colonia. My future bride and queen will be arriving in three weeks and we are to be married two weeks after that. It is also tradition that as my bride is selected for me so I may be allowed to select my own personal slave; and I have chosen you, Duo."

"I am honored, master."

"The role of my personal slave is to look after me in all ways. You will be required to attend to my personal needs which will include bathing me, assisting me to dress when I require it, accompanying me when I travel out if I wish it to name a few. Also you will be responsible for looking after my chambers, seeing that they are kept neat and tidy. One of the girls will see to the cleaning." Heero looked at Duo to see how he was taking all this. So far he seemed to accept everything. Heero decided to lay it all on the line, let the slave know the full extent of his duties. "I will also require you to satisfy other bodily needs of mine from time to time as well as keep my bed warm."

The silence could be cut with a knife.

Duo's mind slowly processed what he'd just been told. _The general care of his master and his chambers he knew he could do without a doubt, but... bed warmer? Bodily needs?_ Duo wasn't too sure what exactly his master was wanting from him in that department. He was quite lacking when it came to that side of the coin, having been literally slave labor all his life. He'd been too sore, too tired or injured for the thought of sex to enter his head. Whilst he had a small glimmer of knowledge, he really didn't understand properly.

Heero could see the confusion in the slave's eyes. "I will have Quatre explain everything to you, then if you have any questions we will discuss this further."

"Yes, master."

"For now though I will show you my chambers, where things are kept and what I expect of you whilst here."

Duo dutifully followed his master about the chambers, gasping in awe at the many different sets of clothing his master owned. Soon he knew his way around his master's rooms and found himself once more in the sitting area.

"Do you have any questions?" Heero asked.

"No, master."

"Good. I have some work to attend to at my desk. I wish for you to remain by my side until Quatre returns for you."

"As you wish, master." Duo followed his master to the large writing desk that sat in the corner of the room. His master sat and began his task of sorting through the many sheets of paper upon his desk, Duo knelt at his side, soon relaxing back on his haunches and letting his mind wander while his master worked.

_Why had his master kissed him? Why had it sent tingles through his lips and shivers down his spine? What did his master want from him when he said bodily needs?_ The more Duo thought, the more confused he became. Eventually he gave up thinking, opting instead to remember how nice it had felt to have his master kiss him. As he knelt beside his master, every so often Heero's hand would drop and either caress his cheek or pet his head gently. 

Duo's eyes closed with pleasure at the soft touch. He'd never received touches like this before, only ever a hard slap or belt with whatever his master had handy at the time. The tiny spark of hope that had flared in his heart began to strengthen and grow into a small flame.

A knock at the door broke the quiet solitude and Duo looked at his master, his master nodded to him so Duo stood up and moved across the room to open the door. Hilde stood on the other side, a tray in her hands.

"Prince Heero's lunch," she stated quietly and stepped inside the room as Duo opened the door wider for her. She strode over to the small table in the sitting room and placed the tray upon it before turning to curtsy before the prince. "Would you like anything else, sire?"

"No, thank you, Hilde. Oh, sorry, there is one thing."

"Yes, sire?"

"Would you please inform the tailor I wish to speak with him after lunch? Have him bring his measure with him; I will be requiring a wardrobe of clothing for my slave."

"Yes, sire." With another curtsy Hilde left the room.

"Please bring the tray to my desk, Duo. I will eat here as I continue my work."

Duo did as requested, picking up the tray and placing it on the desk, then he resumed his former position, kneeling by his master's side. His stomach rumbled softly and his mouth watered with the delicious smells that were coming from the covered tray. He quickly forced all thoughts of food away.

A gentle tap to his head had him looking up at the amused face of his master.

"Surely you didn't think that I would eat and not feed you?" Heero said.

Duo lowered his eyes, unable to meet his master's gaze as that had been exactly what he'd been thinking.

"I told you before, I am not a cruel man. I will not deny you food or water." While Heero knew that Duo would have a lot of adjusting to do he couldn't help but feel a little frustrated with his slave's lack of trust in him. "Here." Heero gently pressed the piece of fish against Duo's lips, Duo automatically opening his mouth and the food was slipped inside.

He hung his head in shame, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment that he'd dared to think that his master wouldn't feed him. But then Duo had suffered before like this, had food placed before him only to have it taken away seconds later. It was hard to let go of that wariness, the distrust; as much as he wanted too. He chewed the piece of fish as his mind processed his life now. He swallowed and moments later Heero's fingers were back with another tasty morsel for him.

And so the meal continued, Heero feeding his slave and Duo eager to be fed. When the plates were clean, Duo moved the tray back to the table, then settled once more by his master's side. He found himself enjoying the quiet of the chambers; it was completely different to his former existence where the sound of machinery, animals and the other slaves were the constant companion to his ears. His master's hand dropped to caress his cheek and Duo leaned into the touch; then he raised his own hand and caught his master's wrist before the hand had a chance to leave. Quickly he pressed a kiss to the back of it and then released the hand, cowering a bit as he waited for the blow to fall for being so forward, but he'd wanted to let his master know he appreciated the touch and that was the only way he could think of. 

Instead of a blow or reprimand all he got was a chuckle of amusement and he dared to look up through his bangs. "Master?"

Heero smiled at him and then ran a hand over his head. "It's going to take time, Duo, but I think that you and I are going to get along just fine."

His master's words warmed Duo and he felt the flame of hope burn a little brighter. 

***

Duo had begun to doze lightly, leaning against his master's chair when a knock at the door awoke him. He looked at the door and then at his master, unsure if he should rise and open the door or not.

Heero solved the problem for him. "Enter."

The door opened and a small man came into the room.

"Ahh, G. I have need of your tailoring skills."

"I am at your service, Prince Heero."

"As you may be aware, I have obtained a personal slave. He requires outfitting."

"Yes, sire."

"Please, measure him and have the outfits made as soon as possible. He will require a wardrobe of normal daily clothing, two sets of ceremonial wear and a few other items, things along the lines of what Quatre has in his wardrobe. Oh, I would also have you make him some slippers. His feet are sorely damaged so something very soft and warm would be of benefit to him now, other slippers for later once his feet have healed if you please."

"As you wish, sire."

Heero turned to where Duo still knelt. "Duo, arise and let G take your measurements."

Duo rose slowly and gracefully from his position and moved towards where the royal tailor stood. Heero watched, feeling a tug in his chest at the sheer beauty and grace of the slave, despite his terrible past. Leaving the tailor to take his measurements, Heero returned to the paperwork that he had yet to finish.

Soon the tailor was done. He had the measurements written down and after a brief discussion with the prince in regards to colors and fabrics, he left. Duo returned to his position, kneeling beside his master. Not long after, Heero finished and turned to his slave.

"Quatre will call for you shortly. I will have him explain to you what the more personal requirements of your service to me will entail." Heero smiled softly and cupped the cheek of his slave. "Tomorrow you will start your duties as my personal slave. I expect you to be here in my chambers just after sun up to help me to dress. I will be taking my breakfast with my parents so you will go to the kitchens for yours and return to me afterwards when I summons you. You will meet with my parents later, once you have healed sufficiently."

Duo felt a small knot of fear find its way into his stomach.

“The tailor will make up your clothing but until it is ready continue to borrow from Quatre.”

Duo didn't want to leave his new master. He'd finally begun to relax around the man and found he enjoyed his company, unlike any of his previous masters whose company he'd avoid at all costs. A knock on the door signaled Quatre's arrival for him. Duo lowered his eyes and bowed before his master. "I look forward to serving you, master," he said quietly but with sincerity.

Heero stepped forwards and placed a finger under Duo's chin, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. "I will see you in the morning, Duo." Heero leaned forward, unable to resist and kissed Duo again.

The kiss was a little deeper and longer than the last one and Duo found himself floundering as his body responded to the gentle touch of lips against his own. Then Heero was gone, opening the door to admit and speak with Quatre. By the time Duo's senses had returned, the blonde slave was leading him out of the room.

They traveled the halls in silence, Duo's mind processing all that he'd experienced so far that day. Quatre, sensing the other slave had a lot to think about, remained quiet. When they arrived back at their chambers, Quatre fetched the jar of ointment and motioned for Duo to remove his shirt. As he spread the ointment over Duo's healing wounds he was once again saddened by the abuse Duo had suffered and obviously accepted as a part of his life. He wondered how best to approach and explain to Duo what Prince Heero had asked him to. He decided to leave it until after dinner.

Both Prince Heero and Prince Trowa were dining with their parents, no doubt for the king and queen to find out more about the young slave the heir had selected for himself. Quatre knew it would only be a matter of time before Prince Heero would be expected to present his new slave to his parents for their approval. He hoped that the amount of time Duo had before meeting the king and queen would be enough not only for him to have healed sufficiently, but also long enough for him to lose some of his skittishness. Having finished with the ointment for now, Quatre capped the jar and placed it to the side then faced the quiet slave.

"Come, it is nearly dinner time. Let us see if you can find your way to the kitchens."

Duo stood up and followed Quatre out of the door, then it was up to him to choose the way. He didn't falter and found the kitchens easily. His body may have been damaged but his mind was still quick.

Quatre was pleased to note how Duo managed to find his way relatively easily. The sharp mind of the long haired slave would no doubt prove to be an asset to him and his new master.

They entered the kitchen and sat at the table; soon they were joined by Sylvia and Cathy, Noin was busy serving up the food for the family, Hilde also occupied by serving the meal to the royals; they would eat later.

Duo was once more amazed at the amount of food on the table, but this time he made sure to eat his food slower than before, feeling a little more confident that his food wouldn't be taken from him. The meal was a simple one; a thick, hearty beef stew. Duo had never tasted anything so delicious. Vegetables of all kinds jostled with chunks of meat in a thick, rich gravy. There were thick slices of bread upon the table to accompany the stew, something Duo was pleased to note and managed to put away several slices, mopping up the gravy and savoring the tastes that danced across his tongue.

Quatre and the others were amused to say the least with the amount of food the new slave managed to put away, but no one said anything, all of them fully aware of Duo's past since Quatre had given them a basic outline of the slave's former life. Noin in particular was pleased to hear that the young man ate so well. She was determined to get some 'meat' on his bones.

 

With the meal over, Duo and Quatre returned to their quarters and Quatre knew he had to bring up the subject of the slave and his duties to master Heero. Carefully he began a conversation. "Tell me, Duo. How do you find your new master?"

Duo looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, his mind still processing his day. "He's, different. He doesn't exactly treat me like a slave. He's..." Duo struggled to find words.

"Kind?" offered Quatre.

That word seemed to sum up his master. "Yes, kind. I like him. You know, Quatre, he didn't hit me once today."

Quatre felt his chest constrict with those words. To have Duo measure the quality of his day and evaluate his master by the amount of punishment he received made him sad. "Prince Heero is not a cruel man. I told you, Duo, he's a very fair and just man who does not punish for the sake of it. He will only punish you when punishment is due and even then he will make sure that the punishment fits the indiscretion."

Duo recalled the pleasant time he'd spent with his master, the gentle petting as opposed to the harsh beatings. "Will he always be kind to me, like he was today?"

"As long as you serve him without question, he will always be kind to you, Duo," Quatre replied.

"I think I might like it here."

The words were so soft that Quatre nearly missed them. Quatre moved across the room and picked up the hairbrush. "May I?"

Duo nodded and Quatre settled behind him, unraveling the thick locks, he began to brush. Somehow it helped Duo to relax and become easier to talk to while his hair was being brushed. "So, what did your master say your duties will be?"

"I'm to look after him personally, take care of his chambers, help him to bathe and things like that." Duo paused and chewed on his bottom lip. "He also said something about being a bed warmer and satisfying other bodily needs; but I don't understand what he meant. He said you would explain it all to me." Duo turned and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "Would you? I mean, can you tell me what it is he means? What he wants?"

Quatre paused in his brushing for a moment. "Of course I will, Duo. Or at least I will try my best to."

"Thank you." Duo turned his head back around to allow Quatre to continue to brush his hair.

The blonde slave thought about how best to explain all this to the new slave without frightening or confusing him. "When your master said he would like for you to be his bed warmer, he means he wants you to share his bed with him, you know, sleep with him."

"Aa."

"But besides just sleeping with him, he also wants you to 'sleep with him'."

"Huh?"

"That's where I suppose you could say the satisfying the other bodily needs will come into it, although not always in the bed..."

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't understand."

Quatre sighed and braided Duo's hair. "I'm not really doing a very good job of explaining this, am I?"

Duo gave a small laugh. "No, you're not."

Chewing on his bottom lip for a moment, Quatre paused to re-evaluate his method of explaining. He shifted his position to replace the hairbrush on the chest then turned back to Duo who had laid down upon his bed, on his side, propping his head in his hand. Quatre lay down next to him, also supporting his head with his hand. "Duo, do you know what sex is?"

Duo blushed a little at the blunt question. "Umm... Sort of. I mean, I've seen the animals on one of my master's farms when they... you know."

It was becoming painfully obvious to Quatre that Duo was quite naive when it boiled down to the facts of life. "How old are you, Duo?"

"Umm... I'm not too sure. I think around seventeen or eighteen, couldn't tell you for certain."

"Have you ever had sex?"

Duo turned an even darker shade of red. "Isn't that kind of a personal question?"

"Yes, I suppose it is, but, Duo, it will help me a lot with my explanation if you answer my questions."

"Have you had sex?" Duo threw the question back at Quatre.

"Yes, I have. Quite a bit in fact," replied Quatre. "Now, Duo, have you had sex?"

"No." Duo lowered his eyes. "My masters forbade anything like that amongst the slaves."

"Okay. Another question for you. Have you ever jerked yourself off?"

"Pardon?" Duo's violet eyes raised and stared at Quatre, confusion clearly written there.

"Jerked yourself off, you know, touched yourself, played with yourself until you've come?"

Duo swallowed. "No," he whispered.

"Shit! You've never?"

"No!" Duo repeated his answer a little stronger this time. He was becoming a little annoyed with the line of questioning. Not to mention even more embarrassed.

"Have you ever had a wet dream?" Quatre was finding it hard to believe that Duo had never explored his own body.

"A what?"

That took Quatre by surprise. "A wet dream. Where you wake up in the morning all sticky and wet because you had nice dreams that aroused you."

"Not that I know of." Duo frowned.

"Well I'll be damned! You can get it up, can't you? I know all your equipment is there, I saw for myself when bathing you yesterday." Quatre shook his head in disbelief.

"My masters did not allow anything at all along the lines of a sexual nature. If a slave was caught... touching either himself or someone else he was severely punished." Duo shuddered. "I remember watching the master one day. One of the other slaves was... *up*, as you put it. I didn't know why or anything, but the master noticed. Duo shuddered again and tears began to form in his eyes. "I thought the normal beatings we got were bad, but... I can still hear his screams, Quatre, they flogged him... there." Duo turned pale as the memory came back. The slave had returned, bloody, covered with welts and so damaged that he'd died a few days later, in agony.

Quatre shifted, a little uncomfortable with the way the conversation had changed; no wonder Duo had no interest in sex. Carefully he reached out and put his hand on Duo's arm, ignoring the flinch at the contact. He began to caress the skin softly. "Duo, you have no fear of being punished like that here. Our masters are not like that and I know it's going to take time for you to believe that and trust that what I'm telling you is true." Quatre gave the trembling slave a smile. "Part of your duties here as Prince Heero's personal slave will be to satisfy him sexually." Quatre decided that the direct approach was the best given what he'd just learnt of Duo's past and experiences. While it might be blunt, Duo was just going to have to accept it.

"H-how do you mean?" Duo's voice shook a little.

"The prince is a virile young man and while he will be getting married soon, he still requires that certain needs be taken care of now and possibly even after he weds."

Duo arched an eyebrow. "Do you assist your master with his needs?"

"Yes, yes, I do." Quatre's voice audibly softened as he spoke of his master. "I'm a personal slave also, Duo. It's my place to look after my master in anyway he wishes me to."

Duo chewed on that for a moment.

"It's not as bad as you might think, Duo. In fact, it can be, and usually is, very enjoyable for both our masters and ourselves."

"But what exactly is it that I'm expected to do?" Despite his fear, Duo wanted to please his master. He'd enjoyed the quiet time and soft caresses his master had given him that day and he wanted to experience that all the time.

Quatre let his hand drift casually from caressing Duo's arm to run softly along his side. "You will be expected to use your body to satisfy your master. Sometimes your hands, sometimes your mouth; and sometimes your master will want to make love to you."

"Make love to me?"

"Yes. You said you knew what sex was, when two creatures couple together?"

"Yes; but Quatre, they're male and female. I might just be a simple slave here but I do know the difference between the two. Prince Heero, he's a male and I'm also a male, I don't exactly have the equipment of a female for my master to make love to me." Duo's violet eyes looked at the blonde as if Quatre was a bit dense.

Quatre chuckled softly. "I know that both you and Prince Heero are male, but two males can also join together and enjoy sex the same as a male and female do. Prince Trowa often makes love to me."

Duo frowned. "I don't get it. How..."

Quatre let his hand rub over Duo's hip and rear end. He traced his fingers along the cleft of Duo's ass, finding the small, virgin entrance through the fabric of Duo's pants. "Here, Duo. This is where two males join and make love."

"Oh."

Quatre continued to stroke his fingers softly up and down Duo's cleft while he waited for the information to sink in.

"But wouldn't that hurt? I mean, I know what comes out but to put something else in, something that's much bigger than what exits, that's got to be painful, not enjoyable." Duo blushed a little at his own, blunt words.

Smiling softly, Quatre looked at Duo. "No, not if it's done properly. For your master to take you, you need to be prepared first, stretched to enable your body to accept your master. There is usually some measure of discomfort, but there shouldn't be any pain. Prince Heero would not take you without you being thoroughly prepared first, especially as you are a virgin as well. No, your master will want for you to enjoy it as much as he will."

Duo was satisfied with the information for now. He figured he could always ask Quatre more about that later. For now though he wanted to know a little more about the hands and mouth bit that Quatre had mentioned. Small shivers were running through his body as Quatre's fingers continued to trace along his cleft and an unusual warm feeling began to steal over him. "You also said something about pleasing my master with my hands and mouth?"

"Aa." Quatre knew that had been coming. "Duo?"

"Yes?"

"It might be easier for me to explain this to you by showing you at the same time. Don't worry," he added hastily as he saw Duo pale, "Prince Heero has asked me to explain to you and to teach you what you need to know. You will not be punished for this."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Duo. I haven't done anything to cause you pain or get you into trouble so far, have I?"

"No."

"Then trust me with this."

"Okay."

"Good. This is going to be a lot easier if you remove your clothes...."

~ * ~ 

tbc....


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good. This is going to be a lot easier if you remove your clothes...."

Duo blushed. _Remove his clothes?_

"Don't be shy, I'll remove mine as well. Prince Heero will probably expect you to be naked around him as well for some of the time you are with him." Quatre removed himself from the bed and began to strip. Duo did the same, the color refusing to leave his cheeks.

"Good, now lie back down on the bed on your back."

Duo did as the blonde asked, laying himself down upon the mattress. He felt the bed dip as Quatre also climbed on the bed.

"Spread your legs for me."

_Surely his face couldn't get any warmer?_ Duo dutifully spread his slender legs and felt Quatre settle between them. He tried to look anywhere but at the blonde.

"Don't be embarrassed, Duo. There is nothing to fear and you're simply beautiful."

Duo's eyes jerked to stare at the blonde. "I'm beautiful?" he snorted. "With these bruises and scars? I don't think so."

"Ahh, but you are, Duo. The bruises and the scars will fade over time, but you are beautiful in here." Quatre tapped Duo's chest. "Beauty is not just the physical appearance you know."

It was then that Duo began to understand a little, unfortunately his eyes chose that moment to wander over Quatre's body and come to rest at the slave's groin. The blush returned; tenfold. Yes, he'd seen other men naked before, but never in this type of situation and Quatre's body was simply stunning.

The blonde's manhood was half hard, rising slowly between his legs. Golden brown curls nestled at the base and the heavy sac hung deliciously underneath. Duo felt a little 'under equipped' when he saw the size of Quatre. He'd never given any thought to his own size before and how it compared to other males, but now, now he found himself wondering if he was average or otherwise.

Seeing Duo's face and the expression on it as those violet eyes perused his groin, Quatre had a rough idea of what was going through the other slave's mind. "Size is not important, Duo." Quatre smiled as Duo's attention returned to his face. "And you most certainly have nothing to be ashamed of. Your, shall we say, assets, are more than adequate."

Duo still wasn't sure about that. Looking at the size of himself as compared to Quatre, he still couldn't help but feel a little short changed.

Quatre began to run his hands along Duo's thighs, intending to give Duo as much pleasure as possible as well as showing him what his master expected from him. He kept his voice low and seductive as he spoke from time to time, explaining a little of what he was doing. He knew he had to go slow with Duo, the negative influence that the long haired slave had endured would not be easy to conquer; but Quatre had faith that it could be over come. The fact that Duo was willing to trust him and let him show and teach him spoke volumes about the slave's willingness.

"Touch is very important, Duo, as I've already said your master will want you to please him with your hands and there are many ways to do that. The best thing to remember is that what feels good to you, what excites and arouses you will generally feel good, excite and arouse your master as well. Now, relax and enjoy what I'm doing, let the feelings flow, don't be afraid to respond, if it feels good; tell me."

Duo nodded to say that he understood. "That feels nice," he whispered and let his eyes drift half shut.

Smiling softly, Quatre continued his ministrations, gently rubbing his palms over Duo's thighs then changed to his fingertips, tracing them lightly over the outer thigh before switching to caress the sensitive, inner milky skin.

The abused slave's breath hitched a little as new sensations washed over him. Quatre's touch felt... good.

Steadily, Quatre worked his fingers over the inside of Duo's thighs, gradually working his way upwards and closer to the juncture of hip and torso. His eyes kept a discreet watch on Duo's groin. The penis still remained flaccid, lying quietly atop of the soft sac, but to Quatre's delight, every now and then it gave a small twitch. He returned to rubbing his palms against Duo's skin, working up over his hips and abdomen to the chest. Gently he rubbed across Duo's nipples and was rewarded with a gasp from Duo and a more definite twitch from his cock. He took the nipples between his fingers and began to toy with them, carefully rolling and pinching lightly, then flicking his thumbs over the sensitive nubs.

"Ahh," Duo moaned. He had no idea that having his nipples played with could feel so good.

"You like that, Duo?" Quatre smiled.

Violet eyes glowed back at him. "Feels good."

"It will feel good to your master too," the blonde replied and then leaned forward to bring his mouth to the sensitive nubs. He let his tongue flick out to tease the dark skin, flicking rapidly then licking slowly before sucking gently and drawing more moans of pleasure from the new slave. Lightly scraping his teeth over the hard nipple he felt Duo arch beneath him as sensations coursed through his body. 

Reluctantly leaving his attention to Duo's chest, Quatre moved back to resume his feathery touches to the soft skin of Duo's inner thighs. He was pleased to note that Duo's penis was now half hard and beginning to rise slowly from its resting place. He worked his fingers slowly towards Duo's groin, keeping his touch feather light. Once he reached the juncture of leg and buttock he drew his fingers over the sensitive patch of skin that separated Duo's balls from his anus.

Duo arched and moaned loudly, the touch was electric, sending his nervous system into overdrive.

"This patch of skin is very sensitive," Quatre explained.

"No kidding!" Duo panted.

Quatre gave a small chuckle. "Remember, Duo. Everything that you are feeling and enjoying, your master will also feel and enjoy. These are just some of the things you can do to please him." Quatre continued to massage the soft skin for a while, drawing his own pleasure from watching the young slave's reactions to his touches. He paused for a moment and taking Duo's legs at the knees he pushed the slave's legs up and apart. "Raise your legs, Duo. Bend your knees and spread yourself for me."

The long haired slave was lost in a haze of pleasure, never in all his young life had he experienced anything this good. Quatre's words penetrated his mind though and with the blonde's insistent push to his legs, he did as requested, bending his knees and placing his feet flat on the bed. The position left him vulnerable, open and exposed completely to the blonde, but Duo trusted Quatre enough to know that the other slave wouldn't hurt him. The differing sensations that coursed through his body were evoking reactions in him that he was unaware he could experience; and these touches, caresses were what his master wished from him? Duo desperately wanted to please his new master, not just because he'd rescued him from his cold, bitter life, but also because Prince Heero was the first master he'd had that had shown him any kindness at all. "Ahhh!..." Duo cried out as his balls were gently cupped and fondled.

Quatre was enjoying himself immensely. Duo was such a delightful pupil; willing, eager and so responsive. How on earth anyone could have treated him so cruelly was beyond Quatre's reasoning. Duo was a lovely slave, not only in appearance but also inside. During the short time that Quatre had known the youth he'd found Duo to be a gentle soul, willing to do anything that was asked of him. Why anyone would want to beat him, Quatre didn't know. Quatre's heart went out to the slave, to see the look of pleasure instead of fear in those unusual violet eyes warmed Quatre and he vowed to teach Duo all he could, help him in any way possible to ensure that Duo remained happy and content.

He'd been a little hesitant at first to teach and show the youth the pleasures that his master required of him and that he would also receive; given Duo's background and confessions, Quatre thought it may have been too much for the slave, mentally and emotionally. But the soft moans and gentle writhing beneath him told him that his fears were unfounded.

Quatre gently cupped the swollen sac, marveling at the feel of Duo's balls beneath the soft skin. He rolled and squeezed them gently, feeling the testicles move around inside their confining sac. He was pleased to note that Duo's cock now stood firmly to attention, the small slit oozing a little as Duo's excitement built. "Your master will also enjoy having his balls fondled, Duo. They're very sensitive so keep your touch light and soft, it's more arousing that way."

Aware that his blonde 'teacher' was talking to him, Duo did his best to try and focus on what was being said, but it was so hard when the other slave was driving him mad with sensation. All he could manage by way of acknowledgment was a moan.

Keeping one hand on Duo's sac, Quatre brought his other hand back to Duo's thigh and stroked over the soft skin. He wondered what Duo would taste like and wondered whether or not to give Duo a little lesson in oral pleasure as well. Holding Duo's thigh with one hand, Quatre left his fondling of Duo's balls and poised his finger over the swollen penis. With a soft smile he gently ran the tip of his finger along the thick, pulsing vein from root to tip, the smile widening as Duo's penis bucked upwards searching for more of the elusive touch.

The soft caress took Duo by surprise and his hips squirmed as his cock jerked up. It knew what it wanted, even if his mind didn't. His body was burning with new sensations and his mind couldn't keep up with them all. He felt as if he were caught in a whirlpool, spiraling towards something he knew would feel really good, but reluctant to arrive and not having the faintest idea of how to get there. It was sitting on the edge of his consciousness but he couldn't grasp it. It teased and tormented him, staying just far enough out of reach but driving him mad with frustration.

Fingers ghosted over his length again and once more his cock surged upwards seeking more but finding nothing. Soft whimpers filled the room and vaguely he recognized the voice as his own. The fingers returned again and this time they stayed, running lightly over the crown, tracing the ridge and teasing the tiny slit. Liquid was spread over the swollen tip making the passage of the finger much easier as it sought out sensitive nerves and toyed with them.

Quatre let his fingers wander lazily over Duo's penis, exploring the new territory with soft devotion, mapping the curves and indents, noting the texture changes and studying the reactions to his touch. His own cock was hard and leaking but he ignored it for the moment. If Duo wished to touch him, to practice some of the things he'd experienced at Quatre's hands then Quatre wouldn't stop him. If he didn't then that was okay too. Quatre knew he would get his release either way, double if he was lucky as his master wanted him in his bed tonight.

As Duo's hips began to move by instinct, Quatre shifted a little then lowered his mouth to the head of Duo's penis, sucking the tip into his mouth. He wanted a taste of the sweet, long haired slave and didn't want to wait any longer for it.

"Nnnn..." Duo moaned and his eyes opened wide as he felt a wet warmth surround his cock. He raised his head a little so as to see what was happening and groaned again. Between his spread legs, Quatre's head sat, bobbing gently at his groin. He could clearly see his cock disappearing into the blonde's mouth and a surge of heat tore through his blood. His head dropped back to the pillow as another groan escaped his throat and his hips thrust with determination.

Duo tasted sweet, but then Quatre had known he would. His tongue flicked over the slit, then delved inside, searching for more of Duo's passion. He suckled lightly on the tip and then reluctantly let the cock slip from his mouth. It was time to end the torment, time to cease teasing, time to introduce Duo to his climax. Quatre curled his fingers around the other slave's shaft, forming a tight tunnel and began to stroke. His other hand cupped Duo's balls and gently massaged them.

Violet eyes closed tightly and body instinct took over. Duo's hips thrust ever upward into the tight heat of Quatre's hand, the occasional brush of a thumb over the engorged head sent sparks flying behind closed eyelids. Whatever it was that his body was seeking, it was drawing closer all the time. So close that Duo could almost touch it.

Almost.

He whimpered softly as his body ignited, the liquid fire tearing through his limbs and leaving a white hot trail in its wake. Muscles strained as he drew even closer to that elusive goal, whatever it might be. Thrusting even harder into that man-made channel, Duo was suddenly aware of a burning deep in his gut, slowly uncoiling as it was awoken from a deep slumber. His hips jerked frantically, his hands clawed at the bed clothes and his legs spread even wider as his entire being suddenly surged forward, a blinding white light exploding in his head as his body found what it sought and latched on to it. Wave after wave of pure pleasure crashed over him until he thought he would drown in the intensity. His body stiffened, drawn as tight as a bow string and shook, each muscle trembling with the overload.

Quatre pumped the cock in his hand faster, squeezing a little tighter as he watched Duo climb towards the pinnacle. The sac in his hand began to harden and draw away as Duo's balls prepared to give up their long suppressed passion. Quatre smiled and continued to pump; Duo's body writhed under his touch, the hips moving feverishly with each stroke of his hand. The moans and whimpers began to increase in volume and number, then Duo's body began to shake before drawing taut and arching upwards. The warm, milky fluid jetted out of the small slit, thick pulses coating Quatre's hand and dribbling down to Duo's belly. Stream after stream was forced out as Quatre continued to gently milk the organ, demanding that it give up all of its liquid essence to him. Gradually the flow slowed and then stopped, the organ began to soften in his hand. Duo's body lay spent, soaked in sweat and flushed from his climax. Small shivers and twitches traveled over limbs as Duo rode the last of his orgasmic tsunami.

Reluctantly, Quatre released Duo's cock and quietly observed the long haired slave as his sanity began to return. Duo in normal daily appearance was beautiful; Duo in the throes of orgasm was simply breathtaking. Quatre knew then what a rare gem Prince Heero had gained when he literally stumbled over the slave.

Slowly Duo's mind began to return to him and he cautiously opened his eyes. His vision locked onto the blonde slave currently smiling softly down at him.

"How do you feel, Duo?"

_Now that was a good question._ His body thrummed, a satiated feeling radiated out from his gut and his entire soul felt... free. "I feel," Duo's brow furrowed as he sought the words to express himself. "I feel as if I've had this tickling feeling building up and building up to suddenly be appeased, sort of like when you sneeze." He turned his eyes back to the blonde. "Does that make any sense?" 

"Yes it does, Duo. Did you like it?"

The smile gave Quatre his answer, Duo's words only confirming it. "Oh, yes." Duo's eyes shifted color a little. "Will I get to enjoy that again? Is this what my master wants of me?"

Quatre rocked back a little before replying. "Yes, Duo. This is part of what your master will want of you, for you to please him with your hands and mouth like I have just done for you. And yes, Prince Heero will allow you to enjoy your own release as well, although how you will attain that release will be up to your master."

Duo thought on that for a moment. When his eyes returned to Quatre he was shocked as he watched the blonde slave raise his hand to his mouth and begin to lick off the creamy liquid that had come from his body. To Duo, it looked, well, gross!

Raising an eyebrow, Quatre observed Duo's reaction to him licking the long haired man's come from his hand. "You taste sweet, Duo," he said and took another lick. "When you pleasure your master with your mouth he will probably expect you to accept his essence."

Duo wasn't too sure about that but he guessed that the only way to find out was to try it and he did want to please his master. Tentatively he raised a hand and dipped a finger into the congealing mess on his stomach. He raised the finger to his mouth and studied it for a moment before sticking out his tongue to sample himself. It tasted weird, sort of bitter and salty but not overly unpleasant. He guessed if he really had to, he could force himself to get used to it. A soft laugh drew his attention back to the blonde.

"It's not that bad, Duo," Quatre said in an amused voice.

"Hmm," was all that Duo would say in reply, then his eyes fell to Quatre's groin, the erection there captivating him, especially the droplet beading at the tip. He wondered what Quatre tasted like; would he be sweet, or salty like his own come?

The blonde slave noticed where Duo's eyes had strayed. "You can touch me if you want to, Duo," he said quietly.

Duo felt his cheeks heat up, but his curiosity got the better of him. His master wanted him to please him in this manner and never having experienced anything like this before, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to not only practice some of the things that Quatre had done to him, but also learn other things that could be pleasurable. Cautiously he reached forwards, but couldn't quite reach the blonde from his current position.

Quatre shifted from between Duo's legs and laid himself on his side next to Duo, one leg straight upon the bed and the other one raised, foot flat on the mattress, completely opening and exposing his groin area to Duo. Now Duo could explore his body without any hindrance.

Once more Duo's hand came forward, settling gently on Quatre's thigh and running up and down, feeling the textures of Quatre's skin with the pads of his fingers. Quatre's flesh was smooth and soft, unlike his own, work roughened skin. Carefully he worked his fingers along the inner thigh, feeling the muscle shiver under his touch as he approached where he really wanted to touch. His violet eyes were fixated on his hand as it slowly found the juncture of Quatre's legs. He ran his fingers over Quatre's sac, marveling at the smoothness of the wrinkled skin. He cupped the other slave's balls in his palm and gently rolled them around in his hand. Continuing to fondle Quatre's testicles, he raised his eyes to watch Quatre's face, looking for reassurance that what he was doing was right.

The shy hesitant touches to his thighs and balls were turning Quatre on even more. Duo's fingers were gentle, exploring carefully and teasing Quatre to the point where he was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out aloud his need. Violet eyes connected with his and Quatre could see the question hiding there. He let a soft moan escape before convincing his vocal chords to concentrate on forming coherent words. "Ahhh... Duo. You're a quick learner. Your master is going to be very pleased with you."

A warmth spread through Duo's body with the praise from the other slave's lips. With a new found confidence, he continued his explorations. His touches became bolder, more assured as he carefully worked his way from Quatre's balls to his hard cock. Gently he wrapped his hand around the length, feeling the heaviness of the shaft against his palm. He stroked over the baby soft skin that encased the rigid length, moving closer to the head. The organ twitched and pulsed against his questing hand reminding Duo that it was very much alive. He ran an experimental thumb across the head, feeling and spreading the wet stickiness of Quatre's excitement. The organ twitched again and Duo began to slide his hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the feel of Quatre in his grasp.

The hand that encased his length grew more confident with each stroke and Quatre couldn't help but thrust his hips. Soft mewls escaped his throat as his pleasure increased. Whilst he loved having his master touch, stroke and play with his body, this was different and arousing in a new way. Duo's touch was unfamiliar, alien even and Quatre didn't know what to expect from the other slave, but one thing was for certain; Duo certainly did learn very quickly and he was sure that Prince Heero would not regret his decision to purchase the young slave.

"Ahhh, Duo. That feels really good. Tighten your grip a little and speed up your strokes a bit." Quatre had to remind himself that this was not all just for his pleasure, he was also supposed to be educating the other slave.

Duo did as Quatre asked, applying more pressure as he increased his tempo. He was pleased with the reactions he was getting from the blonde and secretly hoped he would please his master in the same way.

"That's good, Duo. Now, bring your other hand up and touch my balls," Quatre moaned.

The hand did as it was bid, gently rubbing the tight sac, adding to Quatre's enjoyment of the act.

"Perfect, " Quatre panted. "I'm going to cum any moment," he groaned and then his body began to stiffen.

The balls inside the sac cradled in his palm began to shift and draw up. At the same time, Duo felt Quatre's penis swell in his hand and then thick, creamy liquid began to pulse out, covering his hand and making his movements slick. Instinctively he slowed his stroking as Quatre's body shook and jerked with the effects of his orgasm. Eventually the slave slumped, drawing ragged breaths as he recovered from the pleasure.

Duo released Quatre's now softening cock and looked at the sticky mess on his hand and fingers. Curious to see if Quatre's essence tasted any different to his own, he raised his hand and stuck out his tongue. He gave a tentative lick and rolled the flavor around in his mouth. His eyes closed and his face twisted into a grimace. He really wasn't all that keen on the bitter taste at all. How Quatre could lick it up and swallow it was something that amazed him. To Duo it was bitter and salty, a taste he wasn't sure he could stomach, even if his master commanded him to.

"Not too keen on the flavor, huh?"

Duo shook his head. "No, not really," he replied.

"Don't worry, Prince Heero may or may not want you to taste him that way. That is something you and your master will have to sort out," replied Quatre. The blonde didn't think it would be too much of an issue. Duo on the other hand wasn't so sure.

Remembering the gentle caresses and kindness his new master had shown him, Duo really wanted to make his master happy. For now he opted to put it to the back of his mind; he'd wait and see what happened. He raised his head to look at Quatre, his huge luminescent eyes connecting with the blonde's teal ones. "Was I okay?" he asked a little shyly.

He was rewarded with a huge smile and a pat to the arm. "Oh yes, Duo, you did well. I'm sure that Prince Heero will be more than pleased with your service. Quatre placed a gentle kiss to Duo's forehead. "You should go and bathe, I have to go to my master now. I will return later and put some more of the salve on your wounds. Bathe and rest, Duo. You have a busy day tomorrow." With those words, Quatre got up and went through to the bathing chamber himself to clean up, then returned to the room to put on some clean clothes. "I'll see you later," he said to Duo then slipped out of the room to attend to his master.

Left by himself, Duo thought over what had transpired. Thanks to Quatre's patient explanations and demonstrations, he now had a much clearer understanding of what his duties to his new master would be. Besides the obvious care of the prince, he would be Prince Heero's personal slave in every sense of the word, from running errands and keeping his master's chambers in order to relieving his master's sexual needs. Despite the rather large change in his duties from what he was used to, for once in his thus far miserable life, Duo was actually looking forward to serving his master.

Sliding off the bed he made his way through to the bathing chamber and filled the stone 'tub' with warm water, the way Quatre had shown him. He sank into the warmth and let his body soak up the heat, his still healing muscles and skin enjoying the soothing of the water. Once he had cleaned himself off he relaxed until the water started to cool, then he opened up the drainage point and climbed out, shivering a little as the cool air hit his warm skin. Picking up a drying cloth he quickly removed the water from his body, hissing slightly when he rubbed a little too hard over one of the welts. Once clean and dry he went back into his chambers and crawled into the bed. He was so tired that he fell asleep immediately and didn't dream. He never stirred when the blonde slave returned, didn't so much as twitch when Quatre pulled the blanket up over his shoulder but continued to sleep the sleep of the utterly tired and contented.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun broke over the horizon bathing the kingdom in rays of warmth and stirring the sleeping earth to life. Duo blinked his eyes open and yawned. He lay in the warmth of his bed for a while longer, savoring the softness of the bed linen against his naked skin.

He had now been at the castle for two weeks and had begun to settle into the routine. The clothes that his master had requested be made for him had been finished and he now had a new wardrobe of soft, vibrantly colored attire; completely different to the harsh, scratchy, dull brown clothing he'd worn all his life. Quatre had helped him in numerous ways, patiently explaining and showing the new slave how his master preferred things done. He helped Duo with his behavior in the castle, Duo having only ever been a 'manual' slave before, used to working in fields and around animals and so lacked the training that Quatre had received in the capacity of 'personal' slave.

Quatre had also continued to teach him the finer points of pleasure, he learnt how to use his mouth, lips and tongue to bring enjoyment to his master by practicing on Quatre. He also learnt how to touch himself, to pleasure himself whilst being watched, learning how to seduce with his voice, touches and actions. 

While his knowledge was increasing and the lessons with Quatre were enjoyable, he couldn't help but wonder when his master would finally want him to pleasure him in that way. So far his master had shown no signs of asking or expecting Duo to fill any sexual requirement, so Duo's days were mostly filled with taking care of his master's chambers. Tidying up, seeing to his master's clothing, bringing his master's meals to him when he was working and sitting patiently beside the prince when all his duties had been filled had become the norm for Duo.

Duo liked the evenings the best. After dinner, which he sometimes shared with his master, they would usually retire to the library; occasionally Prince Trowa and Quatre would join them and the two princes would talk or read, Duo and Quatre sitting at their feet, usually with their heads resting on their master's thighs. Duo especially loved this time spent with Prince Heero. A strong hand would find its way to his head and gently pet him, stroking his bangs and running through his hair. Duo would close his eyes in bliss, almost purring with the soft caresses. Duo's wounds had healed and the bruising mostly gone from his body. His new collar was around his neck and he wore it with pride. Since he had been at the castle he hadn't been punished once and Duo was beginning to trust his new master and let the seed of hope grow inside.

Even though only two weeks had passed all of the castle's occupants could see a change happening in Duo. With Noin's good cooking and nutritious meals his skinny frame was starting to fill out. The regular bathing, combined with the good food gave a healthy glow to his skin and his hair became soft and luxurious. All in all for the first time in his young life, Duo was happy. There was only one thing left that could make Duo happier; for him to satisfy his master sexually.

"You had better get yourself out of that bed or your master won't be pleased with you," Quatre's quiet voice floated across to him.

With another yawn, Duo tossed the covers back, slid his feet out and to the floor. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then stood and stretched, giving Quatre a lovely view. Unabashed by his nakedness, Duo walked through to the bathing room and located his chamber pot. Having relieved himself he returned to the bed chamber and dressed. Quatre picked up the brush and began to unravel the braid. Gently he ran the brush through Duo's hair before neatly braiding it.

"Thank you, Quatre."

"You're welcome, Duo." The blonde slave pressed a kiss to Duo's neck. "You'd better hurry up, Prince Heero will be waiting for his breakfast."

Duo quickly left their quarters and headed for the kitchen where Noin had the tray with his master's breakfast all ready for him. The young slave thanked the cook and taking the tray he headed for his master's chambers. Reaching the door he set the tray upon the small table outside and knocked.

"Enter."

Duo smiled to himself at the sound of his master's deep voice. He opened the door, picked up the tray and entered the room, pushing the door shut with his foot. He set the tray down on the table and opened the heavy drapes before entering his master's bed chamber. He walked, head bowed, to the side of his master's bed and dropped to his knees, head still bowed. "Good morning, master."

"Good morning, Duo." Prince Heero reached out a hand and ran it over the top of Duo's head. "You may go about your duties."

Duo rose from his knees and went to the window, pulling back the large drapes and letting the bright sunlight flood the room. Walking back to the bed he picked up his master's robe and stood patiently holding it out for his master to slip into.

Heero rose from the bed and put on the robe, he walked out into the sitting area and over to the table where Duo had set the breakfast tray down. He sat and lifted the covers off the dishes, the various smells tickling his nose.

Duo followed his master and knelt at the side of the chair, his stomach growling softly as the aromas found their way to his olfactory system.

The Prince began to eat, pausing to feed his slave as he partook of his breakfast. Smoked fish, eggs, toast, mushrooms all found their way to Duo's stomach. Once the meal was finished, Duo dutifully tidied up the tray then went through to the bed chamber to fetch his master's clothing for the day. He quickly made the bed then laid his master's clothing out upon it before returning to the sitting area to take the tray back to the kitchen whilst his master dressed.

"Leave it for the moment."

Duo looked up at his master, clearly bewildered.

Prince Heero stood up and walked across the room to where his slave stood. "You can take it back later. Today I wish for you to assist me with my bathing."

"Yes, master," Duo kept his head bowed.

Prince Heero turned, Duo following, and led the way from his chambers through a private passageway to the royal bathing chamber. Duo hadn't been in here before, his master usually bathing either after Duo had left for the evening or whilst Duo was returning the breakfast tray and tidying up the chambers. The bathing chamber was similar to the one used by the slaves, the main difference being a larger tub and thicker drying cloths.

"Prepare the water for me."

Duo quickly obeyed, sealing the drainage hole then turning the small wheel on the pipe and allowing the warm spring water to flood into the tub. While the water was flowing so he eyed the jars on the shelf.

"The ones on the shelf second from the bottom are mine."

Duo gave a soft sigh of relief. That saved him a little trouble, at least now there were only six jars to choose from.

"Bring the blue one," Prince Heero ordered.

"Yes, master." Duo picked up the blue jar as well as a piece of the cleansing bar and set them on the edge of the tub. Turning the wheel again the water ceased and Duo tested the temperature of the water with his hand. It felt just right. Unsure of what to do next, he walked back to his master and sank to his knees, awaiting his master's command.

"Take my robe."

Duo stood and removed the robe from his master's body. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as his master stepped forward and into the tub. It was the first time that Duo had seen his master naked, usually he wore some form of covering on his lower body. Although he could only see the back of his master as the prince got into the tub, Duo was in awe of his physique. Muscles rippled under the skin of the back, broad shoulders shifting as Prince Heero sank into the water. Duo suddenly realized that he was staring and quickly averted his eyes, not wishing to be caught and punished. He folded the robe and placed it on a chair before turning back to the prince.

Prince Heero lowered himself into the water, enjoying the warmth against his skin. He was aware of Duo's eyes upon him but did nothing to chastise the slave; after all he did want Duo to trust him and slowly the new slave appeared to be doing just that. Heero sighed softly to himself, his bride would be arriving in a week and a half and the wedding scheduled for shortly after. He had yet to present his slave to his parents for their approval, having decided to wait until his slave had settled down a bit and begun to get used to his new role. He also had yet to have the slave perform his 'other' duties. Heero had thought it best to wait until his slave's body had healed sufficiently before fully enjoying the long haired beauty. Quatre had kept him informed of Duo's progress health wise and Heero noted that the slave was almost fully healed. The last of the bruises were fading and the scabs had disappeared from the wounds leaving scars behind; they too would fade given time, Heero was sure of that. Quatre had also kept Prince Heero up-to-date with Duo's education in the sexual side of things and Heero now thought it was time to begin to introduce Duo to some of the more 'intimate' parts of his role as personal slave. Knowing that Duo was still a virgin, both from Quatre and the healer, Heero was waiting until he was completely sure that his slave was comfortable with him and his new life. He would know when the time was right to deflower his lovely slave.

But now it was time to test the waters so to speak. Heero let his head rest back against the edge of the bathing tub and looked to see where Duo was. The slave was kneeling in his usual submissive pose by the side of the tub.

"Duo?"

Duo's head moved slightly but didn't rise. "Yes, master?"

"I wish for you to wash me."

"Master?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, master." Duo shifted and fetched the 'soap' from the edge of the tub, then went to start washing his master.

"Duo? What are you doing?"

Duo looked perplexed. "I'm going to wash you master as you requested."

"Duo, you cannot wash me properly from out there. Now, remove your clothing, get into the water with me and wash me properly." Heero waited patiently to see what Duo would do.

The heat flushed Duo's cheeks as his master's words sank in. _He was to join his master in the tub, naked?_ Despite his modesty and reservations, his body tingled at the thought.

"Now, Duo. I don't have all day."

There was a firmness to his master's voice and Duo quickly slipped out of his clothes and doing his best not to blush too much, he climbed into the tub. Picking up the soap he moved to his master's side and began to wash him, sliding the soap over arms and hands, then to the shoulders and chest. His fingers brushed over Prince Heero's nipples and Duo felt them stiffen beneath his touch. He decided to try a little teasing. He worked the soap over his master's chest and stomach, carefully brushing over the sensitive nipples a little more than was warranted.

Heero hissed lightly as his nipples were gently washed, he could swear that the slave was teasing him, although his slave's face gave no indication that that was the case. Heero decided to adopt a 'wait-and-see' attitude and let the slave continue to wash his body.

Reluctantly Duo left his master's torso and moved on to his feet and legs, washing carefully over the muscular calves and along the thighs. He kept his touch light against the sensitive skin of inner thigh, knowing how much he enjoyed Quatre's soft touches to that part of his own legs and hoping that his master did too. Once he'd finished Heero's legs he moved to clean the prince's back, marveling at the corded muscle there. He rinsed the soap off and went to move away when a firm grip on his wrist prevented him from going anywhere. His startled, violet eyes turned to his master and he immediately lowered his gaze. "Master?" he questioned softly.

"You haven't finished yet, Duo."

"I haven't? But master, I have washed you as requested."

"You haven't washed all of me yet."

Duo swallowed and his voice came out a little hesitantly. "What did I miss, master?"

"You haven't washed my groin."

The heat flared to Duo's cheeks as he understood what his master was saying.

"Finish washing me, Duo; now."

Lowering his head, Duo retrieved the soap and with a deep breath, did as he was bid. He worked quickly, the heat flushing his skin as he gently soaped through the wiry hair, over the soft sac and along the organ itself. He tried to keep his touch as simple and clinical as he could, but a part of him longed to touch his master more intimately. As much as he would like to though, he didn't dare. He hadn't been given permission to do so and unless his master told him otherwise, Duo would refrain. While he hadn't been beaten since arriving at the castle, Duo was still wary and not willing to fully trust those around him. He couldn't help it, trust had only ever resulted in punishment and pain for him in the past and what was to say that this turn of events would be any different?

Heero watched his slave carefully. He could read the confliction going on in the young slave, knowing Duo still didn't fully trust him but also wanted to please him in any way that he could. The hesitant touches to his skin were exciting and although Heero did his best to control his libido, he couldn't help some of it from seeping into his blood. He was a young, virile man after all, a man with needs and desires and until he was wed he would have to take care of those needs and desires by other means.

Each day spent with his slave was both delightful and torturous. He desperately wanted to claim his slave, have the young beauty completely fulfill his role as personal slave to him, but caution was required. He needed to gain as much of Duo's trust as he could. He knew that the slave was grateful for having been taken from his life of hell, but he wanted Duo to share his bed, his arms and his life because he wanted too, not because he felt he owed it to the prince or that it was his duty as a slave. He opened eyes that he hadn't been aware that he'd closed as the touch left his body. A small moan of loss escaped his mouth before he had a chance to stop it; but if the slave had heard it, he made no sign. "Please fetch the drying cloths, Duo."

The slave turned and climbed out of the tub and walked across the room to fetch the requested cloths. Heero studied his slave intently and was pleased to note that Duo was half hard. _Seemed his slave wasn't as immune as he'd thought._ Heero's own groin began to heat in response and this time Heero didn't try to stop it. 

Duo wrapped one of the drying cloths around his waist, mainly to stop from dripping all over the floor, but also to try and hide the evidence of his excited state from his master. With drying cloths in hand, he walked back to the tub where his master was stepping out. He kept his eyes low and caught the sight of his master's half hard state. His breath hitched a little but he forced himself to ignore his body's reaction and concentrate on performing his duties.

Heero stood and waited for his slave to dry him off, the feeling of the cloth against his skin was soothing.

Duo worked his way over Prince Heero's back, buttocks and legs, his master parting said legs a little to make his job easier. Once his master's back was dry, Duo moved to the bronzed chest and carefully dried off the droplets of water. He wiped over arms, chest and abdomen, then along the front of Prince Heero's legs, hesitating when he reached Heero's groin. He wasn't too sure how to proceed. 

"It's okay, Duo. You may dry me off there, just be gentle that's all. You have my permission to touch me."

Taking a deep breath, Duo carefully began to dry his master's groin. Moving softly over the sac and along the half hard cock to the nest of hair. The organ twitched and surged a little with his touch and whilst being surprised at the reaction Duo couldn't help but feel proud to have evoked such a response from his master.

Heero groaned softly, he couldn't take much more of this. He reached down and placed a hand on Duo's wrist, stilling the slave. Violet eyes rose briefly and Heero could see the flash of fear pass through them.

"Did I do something wrong, master?"

"No, Duo." Heero took a breath. "Tell me, Duo, Quatre has spent some time with you explaining certain areas of your duties, has he not?"

"Yes, master."

"Then tell me honestly, Duo. Do you object in any way to these duties?" Prince Heero knew it was unheard of for a master to ask his slave if he was happy with his assigned duties, they were, after all, slaves and had no say in their lives. By doing this, Heero knew he was also giving Duo the chance to see that his master could be trusted.

At first Duo wasn't sure if he'd heard right. _His master was asking him, a slave, if he objected to his duties?_ He snuck a glance at the prince to see if this was a trick, something he would be punished for. But his master's face held no such threat, rather a genuine curiosity, a need to know. Duo decided to be honest and suffer the consequences. "I have enjoyed my lessons with Quatre very much, master, and the only objection I have is that I have not yet been given the chance to fully perform all my duties." There, he'd said it. Now it was up to the prince to decide his fate. Instead of the blow he'd expected for being insolent, a soft hand cupped his cheek and he opened his eyes to see his master smiling at him.

"In that case it would be remiss of me not to allow you to perform your duties to your full ability.”

Duo's breath hitched.

"You are a very beautiful slave, Duo, and I wish for nothing more than to claim you as my own in every way, but I will wait until I think you are ready for that. For now though, I have need of the skills you have been learning." Heero gently thrust his groin against Duo's hip. "Pleasure me, Duo." 

Duo trembled at the request. What he'd longed to do, practiced with Quatre, he was now being given the chance to try out. Duo felt a small knot of fear manifest in his gut and tried to ignore it. _What if he didn't please his master with his learned skills?_ The thought was soon pushed out of his mind though as his master thrust against him again, this time more urgently.

Taking a deep breath and stepping back slightly, Duo lowered himself to his knees, the cloth around his waist slipping free and landing on the floor where Duo grabbed at it and slid it under his knees to make himself a little more comfortable. Raising his head a touch he looked straight at his master's groin. Carefully he raised a hand and brushed his fingers over the swollen head, exploring the texture and softness of the skin.

Heero moaned softly at the hesitant touch, his cock twitching and seeking more. He wasn't disappointed as Duo's fingers began to map out the lines, ridges and contours of his erection.

Encouraged by the quiet moans of pleasure coming from his master, Duo became bolder in his explorations. His fingers traced over the steely length, feeling the vein throb and pulse. He teased the small slit, smiling as the organ wantonly begged for more. Duo smeared the droplet that oozed out over the head and then curling his fingers around the shaft, he began to pump. He raised his other hand up and began to discover the secrets of Prince Heero's sac, rolling the testicles in his palm, stroking fingers along twitching skin. Duo glanced upwards, noting the closed eyes and look of pleasure on his master's face. A warmth grew deep in his chest knowing he was the one causing such reactions in his master. Carefully he leaned closer and lowered his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, he gave a brief lick to the blushing crown. The low, guttural moan that came from his master's throat told him all he needed to know and eagerly he opened his lips to completely envelop his master's cock in his warm, wet mouth.

Prince Heero was in heaven or hell, he hadn't decided which yet. His slave's touches and now the moist heat of his mouth were driving him mad with need. Heero knew he wouldn't last long, it had been some time since his last climax and his new slave was turning out to be better than he'd ever hoped. Heero let his hands drop to the head of his slave and gently encouraged him to continue with his torture.

Duo sucked enthusiastically on his master's cock; it tasted wonderful and Duo felt privileged to be able to serve his master in this way. Feeling his master's hands in his hair, gently encouraging him, Duo redoubled his efforts to bring his master to orgasm. He bobbed his head, running his tongue along the heated shaft, occasionally scraping his teeth against the rigid flesh and sending shudders through his master's body. The moans were becoming more frequent now and Prince Heero's hips began to thrust, his climax building until he knew he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ahhh... So good, my sweet slave..." Heero panted as his orgasm began to claim him.

Duo felt the subtle shift in his master, noted the tensing of muscles and pulled his mouth back a little. His hand continued to fist the length and as the first jets of seed burst forth, so Duo removed his mouth completely. As much as he knew he should want to, he couldn't get over his aversion to swallowing the bitter, salty fluid.

The prince was surprised to find the mouth desert him as his climax hit but he didn't have much time to ponder it as his release flooded from him, the pleasure tearing through his system and driving all coherent thought from his mind.

Continuing to stroke the now softening organ, Duo milked the last of his master's seed before releasing the spent cock and moving slightly backwards. He tensed a bit as he waited for the inevitable. He knew his master would be displeased that he hadn't swallowed his essence and Duo was quite prepared to take whatever punishment his master saw fit; but he just couldn't bring himself to consume the bitter stuff.

As Heero's climax subsided his thoughts turned to his slave and obvious reluctance to partake of his essence. "Fetch a cloth and clean me up," he said in a harder tone than he'd intended. Heero mentally berated himself when he saw Duo flinch at his words and tone, the slave rising to fetch the cloth and clean him off. With Duo still naked, Heero could clearly see the slave's erect cock, proving that Duo had also been excited by the activities. Body clean, Duo now knelt at Heero's feet, head bowed, awaiting instructions or Heero's wrath. Judging by the trembles, Heero gathered it was the latter. Deciding on his course of action, Heero cleared his throat. "Duo?"

"Yes, master?" The slave's voice was almost a whisper.

"Why did you pull away? Why did you not take my release?"

"I - I, master, I am sorry. You may punish me as you see fit. It's - I..."

"You do not like to taste me?"

"Master, please excuse my frankness but I do not care for the taste. I find it bitter and vile." With the words said, Duo cowered.

Heero sighed and then smiled. At least his slave still retained some spirit and was willing to tell him if he didn't like or want to do something, even if he knew he would be punished for his insolence. Heero lowered his hand and cupped Duo's cheek before speaking softly. "I'm not going to punish you for telling the truth, Duo. I will not say that I am not disappointed for then I would be lying; but... If the taste repulses you that much then I will not force you to swallow my essence."

Duo felt the relief flood his body. He'd been so sure that his master would be angry with him for refusing to swallow the awful tasting stuff, but he knew in his own mind that he would have ended up gagging if not being completely sick and he didn't think that would go down too well either. "Thank you, master."

"We will return to my chambers now." Heero wrapped one of the cloths around his hips. "Gather up the clothing and bring it with you," Heero commanded and then went to leave.

Quickly picking up his master's clothing and then his own, Duo hesitated for a moment. Was he expected to return to the chambers naked? His master hadn't said for him to get dressed, nor had he given him permission to use a drying cloth to cover his nudity. Knowing he'd already displeased his master once today he thought better of repeating the performance. With the clothes in his arms, discreetly covering his groin and the half hard erection he still sported, Duo hurried after his master.

Arriving back at Heero's chambers a few moments later, Duo followed his master into the bed chamber and carefully placed the clothing on one of the chairs before assisting his master to dress.

The prince was pleased to see that Duo was still naked. He'd wondered what the slave would do seeing as how Heero hadn't given him permission to dress. But on the other hand he hadn't said that he couldn't either. As Duo tied the lacings on his shirt, Heero couldn't help but notice that the slave was still excited. That Duo hadn't mentioned his own state of arousal or requested that he be allowed release sat well with the prince. Heero decided that a little reward was in order. Once his slave had finished dressing him, he dropped to his knees awaiting his next orders. Heero sat down on the bed and stared at his slave. "All in all you have done fairly well today, Duo. I think a reward is in order."

"Reward, master?" Duo's heart jumped with those words. He'd never had a reward before.

"Yes, Duo. A reward." The prince contemplated for a bit longer. "I see you are still a little excited."

The slave blushed but his erection swelled a little more. "Would you like to come, Duo?"

"Yes, please, master."

"Then touch yourself, Duo. Make yourself come. I want to watch you come."

Duo's skin flushed even more with his master's words. Quatre had shown him, taught him how to touch himself for his master's pleasure and now he was being given the chance to do just that. He felt his cock swell to full hardness with the thought of what he was about to do. Carefully he lowered his hands to his groin, cupping his sac whilst wrapping his fingers around his length. He kept his head bowed as he stroked his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the slit and teasing the head. At the same time he fondled his balls, rolling and squeezing them gently in his palm.

"Raise your head, Duo. I wish to see your pretty face."

Duo's cheeks burned hot with the prince's words; but he raised his head. His master was watching him, a smile playing over his lips. Duo closed his eyes and his mouth opened slightly to let a soft moan escape. He pumped himself harder, faster, his hips thrusting into the tunnel of his hand as his excitement grew. He squeezed his balls, a stream of soft, continuous moans escaping his mouth as his end drew closer.

"Come for me, Duo."

His master's words echoed in his head and Duo gave a soft cry as his release found him, pulsing from his slit and coating his hand as he continued to milk himself. Finally his cock ran dry and began to soften, the last of the spasms left his body and Duo slumped forward.

"Very nice, Duo. Tell me, did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, master. Thank you, master."

Heero got up and stepped in front of his slave and laid his hand on Duo's head, petting him gently. "You look stunning when you come, Duo."

Duo blushed but leaned into the caress.

"Use the cloth to clean yourself then get dressed. I have a meeting with my father this morning. Please see to it that my chambers are tidy and any soiled clothing is taken to the wash rooms. I will return here for lunch."

"Yes, master." Duo watched as his master left and then hurried to clean himself up and set about his tasks.

~ * ~ 

tbc....


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heero knocked on the door to his father's study and waited to be granted entry. Once inside he sat in the large chair opposite the king.

"How is your new slave, Heero?" asked the king.

"He is coming along nicely, father. Quatre has been a great help with him."

"Good." King Treize had yet to meet Heero's slave but he'd heard all about the new arrival and the circumstances surrounding his purchase. It infuriated the king that there were still masters out there that would treat a slave so cruelly. Treize was a fair man and a fair ruler, his subjects and staff respected and loved him. While Treize would not tolerate disobedience or insolence he wasn't cruel in his reprimands either. "Your bride, as you are aware, will be arriving at the end of the following week. I will speak with the castle staff and have the chambers next to yours prepared for her residence prior to your marriage."

Heero nodded.

"Once you are wed you may choose to stay in your current chambers, Heero, or you may move into larger quarters if you wish. There are three other, larger chambers along the hall from yours and I would like for you to inspect them and then inform me of your decision so I can make the appropriate arrangements for your future marital quarters.

"Yes, father." Heero was quite happy to stay where he was but he did realize that once he was married his chambers may not be large enough for two of them, especially as he had no idea of what his future bride would be bringing with her by way of clothing or anything else.

As if reading his thoughts, the king continued to speak. "The princess will be bringing her maid with her so I have arranged for her to stay with Sylvia and Hilde in their quarters until after you are married. Depending on which chambers you choose to live in after your marriage your bride may wish to have her maid move into quarters closer to you both."

The king's words suddenly hit Heero's mind. He hadn't thought about that. "Does my bride know that I also have my own personal slave?" he questioned. For some inexplicable reason, Heero suddenly felt very protective of Duo and it was important to him that his future wife and queen was aware of his slave and that Heero had no intention of giving him up.

"I assume she does, most nobles have slaves to care and look after them. I'm sure she would be aware that you have your own slave, just as she has hers."

"Good." Heero made a mental note to make sure that whatever chambers he chose for himself and his bride that there would also be a room close by for Duo as well. 

"Is that all, father?"

"For now it is. Oh, one more thing. I wish for yourself and your slave to join your mother and I for dinner this evening. We would like to meet this new slave of yours and discuss some more of the preliminary wedding plans."

"As you wish, father." Heero stood up and bowed respectively before the king.

"I will expect you in the main dining chamber shortly after sunset, Heero."

"Yes, father." Heero left the king's study and returned to his chambers; he had a lot on his mind and much to do before dinner. Opening the door to his chambers a smile found its way to his lips as he observed Duo, humming softly to himself as he tidied up. Heero stepped into the room and closed the door.

Duo whirled around as the door closed. Immediately he dropped to his knees, head bowed as he realized that his master was back. "Master," he said softly in greeting.

"Duo. Have you nearly finished your tasks?"

"Yes, master. I have only to replace the books upon the shelf and then all is done."

"Good. Please, finish your work then go to the kitchen and inform the cook I will take my lunch now in my rooms."

Duo couldn't help but notice his master seemed a little, irritated? On edge? He raised himself from his kneeling position and swiftly dealt with the books, keeping one eye on his master who was now leafing through some papers on his desk. "I'm finished, master. I'll go and get your lunch now."

Heero looked up from his absent thumbing of the papers. "Thank you, Duo."

With a respectful bow, Duo exited the chambers and went to fetch his master's lunch, his mind still trying to work out what could possibly be causing his master's distraction.

*

"Ah, Duo."

Duo smiled at the cook. "Prince Heero wishes to have his lunch now please, Miss Noin." 

The cook smiled back at Duo. She had a soft spot for the young slave. "Won't be moment, Duo. Take a seat and try one of these while I put everything on the tray for you.

Duo did as requested, Noin placing a small pastry in front of him. Duo picked it up and studied it. The golden pastry gleamed back at him, a shiny glaze on top with strands of thick icing drizzled over it. He popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly, the sweetness dancing over his tongue. "Delicious," he stated as he licked his lips.

Noin laughed. "It's a new thing I've been experimenting with for the coming wedding."

Duo felt a strange and unfamiliar sensation rise in his chest at the mention of the wedding. While he was fully aware that the Prince's future bride would be arriving soon he couldn't help but wonder how it would affect his life with his new master. He had a lot of questions, questions such as would he be required to serve the new princess? Would his duties change once the prince was married, and if so, how? They were questions he wanted answers to, but was afraid to ask. His trust in his master was slowly beginning to develop, but was still in its fledgling stages and could easily be destroyed.

"The tray is ready, Duo." Noin's voice brought him back from his thoughts and with a smile he picked up the tray, thanked the cook and departed back to his master's chambers.

Arriving back at the heavy paneled door, Duo managed to balance the tray and knock. Once the command for him to enter had been given, he opened the door, walked inside and placed the tray down on the table before returning to close the door. Picking up the tray again, he was about to take it over to the desk when his master's voice stopped him.

"Leave it on the table by the fire, Duo."

"Yes, master." Duo moved back to the small table between the large, comfortable chairs and set the tray down.

Heero got up from his desk and walked over, sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs. Immediately Duo knelt at his side. Heero allowed his hand to drop and caress the soft crown of Duo's head for a moment before turning to the lunch tray.

The meal was eaten in silence, Heero feeding his slave but saying nothing. Duo gladly accepted the food but couldn't help the knot of fear in his stomach. Something was clearly bothering his master and Duo wanted to find out what it was. Once the meal was finished, Heero sat back in the chair, eyes closed as his mind raced around in circles. His eyes however, opened quickly when he felt his slave's hands upon his shoulders.

Seeing the stressed lines upon his master's face Duo rose silently, hoping he wasn't overstepping the mark and moved behind his master, placing his hands on Prince Heero's shoulders and attempting to massage away some of the tension there. "Is this acceptable, master?" Duo asked as his hands stilled momentarily.

"Yes, Duo, It's acceptable." _Actually it was damn nice!_

"Master?" Duo's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he decided to ask his master what was troubling him.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"You may ask, but I may not necessarily answer."

Duo took the plunge. "You are distracted, master. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Prince Heero sighed. "That evident is it?"

Duo nodded, not game to push his luck any further and settled to his knees once more beside the chair.

"My father wishes for me to select a room to inhabit with my bride once we are married."

"Surely that cannot be the entire problem, master?"

"No, Duo, it isn't. My bride will also be bringing her own maid with her and will probably want her servant to have quarters close to our marital rooms."

Duo was a little unsure as to where all of this was going but held his tongue.

"I am not aware if she knows that I also have my own personal slave..."

Duo's mind began to whirl, thoughts passing a mile a minute through his head. _Once his master married he wouldn't need him anymore. If the new princess was bringing her own maid then Duo's services would no longer be required, one maid would be enough to look after both the prince and the princess. What was to become of him now?_ The small flame of hope that he'd foolishly allowed to grow began to falter and diminish. His misery must have shown itself on his face for the next thing he knew, his master's hand was cupping his chin and forcing him to look at his master.

"Duo? What is wrong?"

Duo didn't want to answer and tried to look away.

"Duo!" Heero's voice rose a little. "I asked you what was wrong. I expect an answer. Look at me."

Reluctantly, Duo returned his gaze to his master.

"What is troubling you, Duo?"

Taking a deep breath and knowing he was probably going to be punished for his words, Duo spoke softly. "When the princess arrives and you are wed, master, you will no longer have need of my services, the princess' maid will be enough to look after you both. I would..." Duo's voice faltered, hitched and a tear escaped his eye. "I would rather you end my life for me now than sell me back into my previous life of slavery."

Heero's heart gave a lurch as he listened to Duo's words. _The slave thought he would sell him?_

Duo knew in his heart that he couldn't go back to the life of slavery he'd led prior to being purchased and brought to Heero's home. He would rather be dead than subjected to the torture and beatings again. He only hoped his master would be kind enough to grant him this one thing and put him to the sword; if he didn't then Duo would be forced to take his own life and he wasn't sure if he could do that.

"No, Duo. It would be criminal for me to end your life and I won't do it. Sad violet eyes looked up at him and Heero continued. "Nor would I sell you, and certainly not back into such a life. I gave you my word that you would not be beaten here and to sell you back into such a life would be the same as breaking my word. Besides, regardless of the princess' maid, I will still require your services. Duo, you will remain my personal slave, wedded or single, I will not have you leave me. My troubles are how to inform my bride of your presence and that I intend to have you remain with me and assist me after we are wed."

Duo's eyes widened. _His master still wanted him?! He wasn't to be sold or passed on?_ Duo's heart leapt with joy and the flame inside burned with renewed vigor. "Thank you, master."

Heero was a little hurt to think that the slave thought him callous enough to simply toss him aside once he took a bride. But then on the other hand, given what he'd learned of Duo's past he couldn't blame the slave for thinking that way either. Somehow Heero needed to let the slave know he was very much wanted and needed. Dropping his hand back to the chestnut head, he gently caressed the soft locks. "I wish for you to accompany me to the chambers I am to select from."

"Yes, master."

"Leave the luncheon dishes for the moment. You can take them back to the kitchen later."

"Yes, master."

"Come, Duo. Let us have a look at the chambers on offer and make a choice. Heero rose from his chair and crossed the room. Duo followed, two steps behind with his head bowed.

* * * 

They walked down the passage way, past Prince Trowa's rooms and further along. Two more doors went by before Heero stopped at the third and opened the door. Duo followed his master inside, glancing around from underneath his bangs at the opulence of the chambers.

"There are three chambers on this floor that I think may be suitable. This is the first."

Duo allowed himself to take in the surroundings.

They were currently standing in what Duo termed the 'sitting room'. A huge fireplace dominated one wall, bright rugs were scattered about the floor, two large armchairs and a larger, three seater couch were arranged around the fireplace. There was a small door leading off to one side and a set of double doors on the other.

Heero walked over and opened the smaller door, Duo followed, his curiosity aroused. The door led them into a smaller room, obviously a study. Bookshelves adorned the walls, huge drapes covered the window while a desk and a chair were centrally placed.

"Hmmm." Heero frowned and backed out of the small room. He headed for the double doors next. The doors swung open to reveal the bedchamber, similar in layout to the prince's current bedchamber. Two smaller doors faced each other on opposite walls.

Prince Heero looked around and then went to one door and then the other. The first door opened to reveal the passage way to the bathing chamber; the second opened into a small room, obviously for a maid or a slave. Shutting the door, Heero turned on his heel and left, Duo trotting along behind.

"Master?"

Knowing what the slave was going to ask, Heero replied before the question could be spoken. "Not suitable. The study is too small and I wish to have two slave chambers attached, one for my bride's maid as no doubt she will want the maid close by, and another for you, Duo."

Duo's body warmed with the prince's words, his brain was a few seconds behind. "You want me to have a room attached to yours, master? No longer share with Quatre?"

"That's what I said, is it not?" Heero's tone was a little sharper than he'd intended but his mood was still dark and he took it out on the person closest to him - Duo.

Duo flinched at the words, annoyed at himself for speaking out of turn. Biting his lip, he waited for the reprimand. Instead of being reprimanded though, his master chose to ignore him, something Duo discovered he disliked more than being verbally or physically punished. At least when he was punished by words or actions the pain didn't last too long. Being ignored though; well, that pain stabbed at his heart and the ache stayed. Now Duo began to understand a little of what his master meant when he said there were other ways to punish him that didn't involve beatings. He was brought from his mind's wanderings when Prince Heero stopped outside another set of double doors and then opened them. Obediently, Duo followed his master inside.

The sitting room contained the usual features, large, soft armchairs, open fireplace, small table and rugs scattered about the floor. A study, larger than the previous one was through a door to the left and a tastefully decorated bed chamber was through a door to the right. Prince Heero walked silently into the study, gazed around, eyes noting everything before he walked out and through to the bed chamber.

Duo followed along behind and quickly stuck his head into the study for a brief look around then back tracked to keep up with his master who was disappearing into the bed chamber.

The large, four poster bed formed the centerpiece. A rich burgundy canopy and matching drapes gave the room a regal air. The dark, polished wood of the dressers and other furniture added to the richness of the room.

Prince Heero moved towards one of the three doors that lined one side of the room and opened it, Duo following behind. Heero looked briefly inside before turning to the second door and then the third, leaving Duo to catch him up.

The first door opened into a simple, parlor type room, single bed, dresser, chair and a desk were the only contents. The second door opened into the passage that led to the bathing chamber while the third opened into another small room, similar in size and content to the first room. So intent on looking into the rooms, Duo didn't realize his master had moved on. Duo turned around to find Prince Heero no longer in the bed chamber and hastened to find his master lest he end up in more trouble. He found him back in the study, a thoughtful look on his handsome face. "Master?"

Prince Heero turned to look at the slave. "I think these chambers will suit. They appear to have all that I require." The prince looked around again. "Yes, these chambers should suit my purpose and my bride. With those words, Prince Heero left the rooms, Duo following faithfully behind.

* * * 

Upon returning to the prince's chambers, Heero sat by the fire, deep in thought. Duo knelt at his side after placing more logs on the coals of the fire and building it back up again. After several minutes of silence, Heero spoke.

"Duo, please take the dishes back to the kitchen and inform Sylvia that I wish to speak with her. Have her come to my chambers as soon as possible."

"Yes, master." Duo began to rise and then paused as his master spoke again.

"Tonight I will be dining with my parents. I will require your attendance as well. Have Quatre show you what attire from your wardrobe will be suitable and return to assist me to dress shortly before sundown."

Duo's heart skipped a beat. _He was to meet the king and queen?_ "As you wish, master."

"That will be all, Duo. You may go now. I will see you before sundown."

"Thank you, master." Duo bowed and went to fetch the luncheon dishes, carrying the tray and exiting the room as quietly as he could, leaving his master alone with his thoughts. Duo's mind was whirling with his own thoughts, so many of them were swirling around that it was like a dog chasing its tail. Arriving at the kitchen he took the tray in and set it down upon the table.

Noin smiled at the slave. "Did Prince Heero enjoy his lunch?"

"Yes, thank you, Miss Noin," replied Duo as he took the dishes from the tray and stacked them by the sink. "Master Heero wishes to see Miss Sylvia in his chambers as soon as possible," he said, keeping his head bowed.

"She should be back soon," replied Noin as she continued to prepare the vegetables that were for the evening meal. "I'll let her know and send her up as soon as she gets back."

"Thank you," said Duo and turned to leave.

Noin watched him go, a small frown on her face. The young slave seemed a little, distracted?

*

Duo went back to the room he shared with Quatre. The blonde slave wasn't there so Duo flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and mulling over the past few hours. The emotions bubbled away inside him as he thought long and hard. The morning had started out well enough and he flushed as he recalled 'servicing' his master for the first time. He had enjoyed *that*. But then it seemed that things had gone rapidly down hill. While he was happy in the knowledge that his master still wanted him, required his services enough to have him relocated to a room adjoining his married chambers, Duo couldn't help but feel that the prince was not entirely happy with his approaching marriage. But being nothing more than a slave, it wasn't his place to question his master either.

Sighing, Duo put his hands behind his head and pondered some more; this time his mind wandered to his master's betrothed. What was she like? Duo knew she was pretty, he'd already learned that from the other slaves and servants. She was also supposed to be quite intelligent and of good breeding. Somehow the talk reminded Duo of how one would discuss a piece of horseflesh. He snickered at his musings.

"Something funny?"

Duo started and sat up, immediately going into a submissive pose. 

Quatre smiled at him. "It's okay, Duo." Quatre watched as the other slave visibly relaxed. "What were you snickering at?"

Flushing, Duo wasn't sure if he should repeat his thoughts to Quatre.

The blonde slave moved across the room and stood before Duo. "Something made you smile, going to tell me what it was? Or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" the young slave teased.

"Well," began Duo. "You promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"You have my promise."

"I was thinking about the master's bride to be and the way everyone keeps describing and discussing her; as if she were some kind of prize horse or animal." Duo peered through his bangs at the blonde slave to see what reaction his words brought. He needn't have worried.

The boyish features lit up and Quatre laughed. "Yes, I suppose it would seem like that when you think about it," he giggled and sat on the bed next to Duo. "There's something else though, isn't there?" stated Quatre.

Duo looked up sharply. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure," replied Quatre and began to fiddle with one of his wrist amulets. "Ever since I can remember I've been able to sort of sense people's feelings. It's really hard to describe but I can tell when they're happy or sad, frustrated, annoyed, upset; that kind of thing." The blonde looked at Duo.

"You can read thoughts?" Duo asked.

Quatre laughed. "No, Duo. I can't read minds so you're safe."

The long haired slave gave a sheepish grin.

"I can only sort of sense the inner feelings of someone. Comes in handy sometimes, which is why I'm usually the one to work with the new slaves when they arrive, such as in your case. I can sense some unease in you though. Want to share?"

Duo chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and then sighed. "Okay." He thought carefully for a little while longer, attempting to locate the words he wanted to best describe what was going through his mind. "The master, when his bride arrives..." Duo trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Quatre guessed what was going through the other slave's mind. "When Prince Heero gets married you're unsure of what your role will be. Am I correct?"

Duo nodded. "I accompanied him today to select the chambers he's to occupy once he's wed."

"And?" coaxed Quatre.

"He said he wanted chambers that had adjoining rooms, one for the new bride's maid and one for me."

"Then at least you know your master will still be wanting you as his slave. Duo, It's not unusual for a prince or a king to have many personal slaves as well as his queen."

"I know that, Quatre. But... Will I be expected to serve my master's bride as well as the master? What I mean is..." Duo began to blush.

"Ahh." Quatre had a glimmer of understanding. "That I cannot say, Duo. That is up to Prince Heero to decide. I'm sure he will inform you of what will be expected once he's married."

"I guess you're right. I suppose I'm feeling a little lost, I mean, my master finally had me service him today, and," Duo paused, embarrassment clearly showing in both his voice and his face. "I don't know if... Once he's married will he...? Damn! He hasn't made a move or shown any..." Duo was becoming more tongue tied by the minute.

Quatre took pity on him. "Prince Heero had you service him? That's good, Duo. Tell me, did you enjoy it?" The blonde sidled a little closer, a sly look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I did," replied Duo, getting a little hotter. "He's, well, you know."

"Nicely proportioned?"

"Um, yeah."

Quatre dissolved into a fit of giggles. Duo flushed even more.

"You're wondering if he's still going to want you in that way once he's married and has his bride in his bed, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Duo." Quatre wrapped his arms around the new slave. "I can't answer that question for you, that will be up to Prince Heero, but don't worry, if he doesn't require your services in a sexual way any longer I'll be happy to help you relieve any tension." While he was trying to be serious, Quatre couldn't help but snicker. Duo on the other hand, nearly choked.

"I'm only joking, Duo." Quatre ran a soothing hand along the other slave's back. "If you wish I will speak with my master, Prince Trowa and see if he knows anything. Other than that you will just have to wait and see or ask Prince Heero yourself."

Duo paled a little and shook his head. "No, I couldn't ask him. I guess I will just have to wait and be grateful that he still wants me as a slave at all."

"Oh, Duo. Of course Prince Heero will still want you," Quatre soothed. "Why on earth wouldn't he?"

There were several answers Duo could have given to Quatre's 'question', but he declined to voice them, for to do so would only upset the gentle slave and result in further discussion and Duo was becoming tired of the topic. Instead he chose to change tactics. "I am to accompany my master to dinner with the king and queen tonight. Master said to ask you to help me with my choice of clothing."

"Ah," replied Quatre. "You're finally going to be introduced to the king."

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Duo. King Treize and Queen Une are both good people. You have no need to fear them."

"But what if I make a mistake? I don't want to embarrass my master or cause him to think badly of me."

"You won't, Duo. Just be yourself and remember your place. Your training will see you through. Now, let's sort out something for you to wear." The smaller slave stood up and moved to the chest at the bottom of Duo's bed that contained the long haired slave's clothing.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 9

Just as the sun was setting so Duo arrived back at his master's chambers. He was freshly scrubbed, hair washed and neatly tied back in the now, familiar braid. Quatre had helped him select his clothing and he fidgeted as he waited patiently for his master to answer his knock.

"Enter," came the voice from within.

Duo opened the door and stepped inside his master's chambers, closing the door, he quickly stepped across the room to where his master stood by the fireplace and dropped to his knees, head bowed in submission, hands behind his back.

Heero ran an eye over the slave before him, his mouth curving into a small smile. "Stand up."

Duo did as he was bid, still keeping his head bowed while his master walked around him, checking his appearance.

The rich, purple pants were sitting low on the slave's hips, loose around his still, too thin frame. The slightly lighter purple vest adorned the upper body, open at the front and showing the slave's creamy chest. Gold brocade trimmed the edges of the vest and a cord of gold ran along the outside of each pant leg. Soft gold slippers adorned the feet while around Duo's ankles and wrists sat Heero's amulets. The collar was fitted around the neck now that it had healed and it sparkled in the firelight.

Heero paused in his perusal and frowned slightly. Duo, peeking from underneath his bangs, noticed the frown and he trembled.

"Am I not suitably attired, Master?"

"There is something missing," replied Heero as he studied the slave again. "Duo. Unbraid your hair and leave it loose." Duo did as his master asked, unbraiding his hair and running his fingers through the silken tresses, freeing the strands and setting the shining mass around his shoulders.

Prince Heero stood and watched in awe. He'd only seen the slave's hair loose when he'd first acquired Duo, and then said hair had been such a mess of knots, tangles, dirt and filth that it was hard to believe that the clean, sweet smelling waterfall of chestnut facing him now was the same hair. He lifted a hand and let his fingers run through the tresses, feeling the strands graze across his digits like liquid silk. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Duo blushed.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Heero drew his hand back. "Help me to dress," he commanded and walked off into the bed chamber.

Duo followed and assisted his master to prepare for their dinner. Once the Prince was ready, Duo waited patiently as Heero retrieved something from his dresser.

Having located what he sought, Heero walked back over to his slave and clipped a leash to the ring on the front of Duo's collar. "Come. We do not wish to keep my parents waiting."

Duo followed his master out of the chambers and along the hall in the direction of the royal dining room. As they walked he became increasingly nervous, hoping fervently that he wouldn't disappoint or shame his master. All too soon they arrived and Duo found himself in a large, but surprisingly cozy and comfortable room. He took a quick glance around from underneath his bangs.

In the center of the room stood a large, oak dining table. Judging by the size of it, it would seat at least twenty people, currently it was set for three. Silver candelabras adorned the polished surface, the soft flickering of the many candle flames giving the wood and the room a warm glow. The chairs were also made of oak but upholstered in a thick, green velvet. The floor was covered with rich, green rugs that complimented such regal furniture. Heavy drapes, also in green, hung down over the windows, keeping the cool evening outside at bay. Several tapestries hung upon the walls, finishing off the simple elegance of the room.

"Heero," the queen said softly.

Duo jumped, a little startled; he hadn't noticed the king and queen, so involved in taking in his surroundings.

"Mother," Heero replied in acknowledgment, then turned to the other figure in the room. "Father."

Duo was tempted to raise his head and take his first look at the king and queen but to do so would be a disobedience and he had no wish to cause his master concern for bad behavior; so he waited and kept his head bowed.

"Is this your new slave?" The king's voice was low but kind.

"Yes, father. This is Duo." Heero gave a light tug on the leash.

Duo stepped forwards, obeying the pull to his collar and dropped to his knees at his master's side. His head remained bowed, hands behind his back. He resisted the urge to tremble, keeping the roiling emotions tightly locked inside as he felt the weight of the king and queen's eyes upon him.

"Stand," came the command.

Duo obeyed, rising gracefully from the floor, still keeping his head bowed and his hands behind his back. The king and queen's eyes roamed all over him and Duo did his best not to squirm under the intense scrutiny. It brought back a long forgotten memory, one where he'd been at the slave auction and had many potential masters look him over. But this was different, he reminded himself. Here he was simply being appraised by his master's parents, not as a potential sale. He tried to relax.

"Exquisite," said the queen. "Such wonderful hair." The queen proceeded to run her fingers through Duo's locks, feeling the weight and softness.

The king walked around Duo, studying the lithe form from head to toe. "You say he was badly abused?"

"Yes, father."

"Well, he appears to be recovering quite well." The king paused in front of Duo and put a finger underneath the slave's chin, raising Duo's head.

Duo allowed his head to be lifted and blinked uncertainly at the king before lowering his eyes.

The king was taken by the slave's shy demeanor. "Such clear and unusual eyes," he said. "Does he serve you well?"

"Yes, father. He is willing and eager to please. He still has a few things to learn but that will come with time," replied Heero.

"Good."

"And he has spirit."

"Then I think you have made a wise and excellent choice, my son." The king turned his gaze from the slave to Heero. "Now, let us eat, we have much to discuss in regard to your bride and wedding."

The king and queen moved towards the table and sat down, Heero followed, Duo two steps behind his master. Once Prince Heero was seated, Duo knelt at his side.

The meal was served, soup came first and to Duo's surprise he was given a small bowl of his own. He continued to kneel at his master's side and sipped at the hot soup. He missed his master feeding him but gathered that having his own bowl to feed from when in the presence of the royal family was a normal occurrence.

The bowls were cleared away and the main course served. Again Duo was given his own bowl, this time with meat and vegetables. He picked at the food with his fingers, eating slowly, the delicate way in which he ate causing his master some amusement. Not that Duo was aware of it, he kept his head bowed at all times.

The conversation during dinner revolved around Prince Heero's impending marriage and Duo listened intently, gleaning as much information as he could and holding his silence.

"Have you selected the chambers you intend to use after your marriage, Heero?" the king asked.

"Yes, father. I will use the burgundy suite. It has all I shall need including two adjoining rooms, one for my bride's servant and one for Duo."

"Good. I'll have the servants clean it out and air it for you if you haven't already done so."

"Thank you, father, but that won't be necessary. I've already arranged for Sylvia to tend to the suite." Heero dropped a hand to his side and caressed his slave's head as he spoke.

"The replies to the wedding invitations are coming in. So far, most of those invited have advised they will be attending," said the queen.

"When will my bride be arriving?"

"Next week. We expect her around the middle of the week along with her brother who will be her escort as King Stephen of Sanq is not well enough to travel. I don't think he will be attending the wedding either given his current state of health," replied Heero's father. "I expect you to show her around and make her welcome."

"I will, father."

Duo could sense an undercurrent of distrust in his master's voice and wondered about it. The conversation continued to flow through dessert and once the meal was finished, Duo followed his master back to the King's sitting room where his master and the king enjoyed a brandy together.

The talk of the wedding was brought up again and Duo learnt a little more. The ceremony was to take place in the cathedral of Colonia with the reception being held in the great ballroom of the castle. Around two hundred guests had been invited and Duo shuddered at the thought of all the preparation that would be needed to cater for such a crowd. He hoped that the nice cook Noin would have some help.

He wondered what his role would be, if any, in the wedding preparations. Then his mind changed course to think about his master's future queen again. _Would she like him? Would he like her? Would he get along with her servant? Would his duties to his master change? And if so, how?_ So caught up in his thoughts that at first Duo didn't feel the tug on the leash. The second, harder tug drew him from his thoughts and he hastily scrambled to his feet. "My apologies, Master," he said as he hurried to stand in his given place.

Heero frowned lightly at the slave. He would need to address the problem of Duo's inattentiveness, but not now. Later, once he'd thought of a way in which to punish the slave that would not cause Duo to lose what little faith and trust he had begun to develop.

Seeing the frown, Duo knew he had displeased his master, this wasn't the first time either that he'd shown disrespect. Silently, Duo cursed himself for his behavior. Finally he'd gotten himself a decent master and he continuously had to test the relationship with his constant mind wanderings, questioning and lack of obedience. He knew he deserved to be punished and would take what punishment his master deemed fit. Meekly he stood, head bowed while his master said his goodnights to his parents.

"Come." The command was given in a low but strong tone and Duo followed obediently. No more words were exchanged as they traversed the castle halls, heading back to Heero's chambers. Entering the sitting room, Heero closed the door and then unclipped the leash from Duo's collar. "Fetch me a drink," he ordered.

Duo obeyed quickly. Moving gracefully to the cabinet that held a crystal decanter and half a dozen glasses. He filled one half full with the amber liquid and returned to his master, offering the glass. Heero took it and sat by the fire, Duo immediately dropping to his knees beside him.

The room remained silent except for the crackling of the fire, each man contemplating his thoughts. Then, tossing the drink back, Heero spoke the words that Duo had been dreading. 

"Duo. You do understand that these disobediences of yours cannot go unpunished."

"Yes, master. I am sorry for displeasing you, I will take whatever punishment you see fit and in future I will try harder to be more obedient." Duo's voice was miserable. He desperately wanted to please his kind master but couldn't help his lapses in concentration. It was his daydreaming and curiosity that had gotten him into trouble before and earned him the reputation of being insolent.

Heero stood up and placed his glass on the mantle above the fire, then sat down again. "Go through to my bed chamber and turn down the bed for me. In the top drawer of the chest you will find a silver box. Take it out and set it upon the bed, then, remove all your clothing and wait for me."

The words cut Duo to the core, his master was definitely going to punish him. So far Duo knew he'd been lucky that his master hadn't disciplined him, but as always, he ended up being beaten for his mistakes. He could only hope it wouldn't be too painful or last too long. Miserably he stood up and went through to the bed chamber.

Watching his slave leave the room, Heero had a rough idea of what was going through Duo's head. He had to punish his slave for his disobedience, but his idea of punishment was completely different to what he knew Duo would be expecting. He wasn't about to beat his slave, the beautiful, creamy skin bore enough scars from past discipline and Heero had no intentions of adding to the mess. He'd rather punish Duo through pleasurable means than painful ones. He smiled to himself as he thought about what he was going to do to the slave. The method of punishment he was about to apply would surely help Duo to remember his place and teach him control over both his feelings and behavior.

Having given Duo sufficient time to prepare both himself and the chamber. Heero stood up and stretched. He was looking forward to a little fun.

Duo carefully folded back the covers on the bed, his mind still thinking of what his master would do to him in the form of his punishment. He fetched the silver box from the drawer and lay it upon the pillow. Idly he pondered on what could be in such a small box and if he should be afraid. Hearing his master moving in the other room, Duo quickly removed his clothing, folding it up and setting it down on a chair. Then he knelt at the side of the bed, head down and waited for his master. He didn't have to wait long.

Black boots and brown leggings appeared in Duo's limited range of vision and a warm flush spread through him as he felt the weight of his master's gaze on his naked skin. Something was pushed under his nose and he recognized it as a ribbon. 

"Tie your hair back in a pony tail, I do not wish to have your body obscured from my vision."

Taking the offered ribbon, Duo quickly gathered up the chestnut tresses and secured them as requested. The ends of his hair brushed against his buttocks and Duo found it oddly arousing as well as comforting.

"Good. Now, undress me."

Rising to his feet, Duo began to undress his master, removing first the vest and then unbuttoning the shirt. Having folded and placed them on a chair, he returned to remove his master's boots and leggings. Finally his master stood just as naked as himself and Duo went to fetch the nightshirt, only to be stopped by his master's voice.

"No. I wish to sleep nude tonight."

Duo sank back down to his knees in front of his master to await his next order. His cock was half hard, aroused by removing his master's clothing. He couldn't help but steal a glance at his master's groin and lick his lips. His master was also becoming aroused, the thick length rising to half mast. Duo wondered if his master would let him suck him off again.

Heero moved to the bed and lay down, happy to note that his slave was becoming excited. That was what he wanted. It was necessary for Duo to be aroused if the discipline Heero was about to administer was to work. He knew the slave was watching him and also knew Duo was curious as to what was in the box. Pulling the box closer to him, Heero placed it on the pillow next to him, then spread his legs. "Come up onto the bed, Duo and kneel between my legs."

Duo rose to obey the order, the mattress sinking a little as he settled between his master's spread thighs.

"Good. Now, touch me."

Eagerly, Duo's fingers went to work. He remembered his lessons with Quatre and carefully began to stroke along his master's inner thighs. He kept his touches light, recalling what had felt good to him and wanting to give his master as much pleasure as possible. Working his way closer to Prince Heero's groin, he was pleased to see his master's cock hardening further under his ministrations and his own excitement rose a notch.

Moaning softly, Heero relaxed and enjoyed the gentle touches, his body responding, passion growing. He watched his slave through heavy lidded eyes, the young man's cock stood proudly between his legs, a drop of moisture beading at the tip. Heero moaned again. He would need to put his discipline in place now if he was to succeed in punishing his slave. Much more of this torment and he wouldn't be able to coordinate himself; and if he waited until after his climax, he'd be too sated. "Enough," he said quietly.

Duo paused in his ministrations, confused, not sure if he'd heard right. "Master?"

"It is time for your punishment."

Duo's face fell. He'd forgotten about that. Obviously his master hadn't. Reluctantly he removed his hands and sat back on his heels, waiting for his master's next order and his punishment.

Pushing himself up, Heero picked up the box from the pillow and opened the lid. "Stand beside the bed, Duo."

Duo moved off the bed and stood, his body trembling slightly with the thought of his punishment.

"I said before that I will not punish you with beatings and I won't." Heero reached into the box and removed something. He held it up for Duo to see. "Do you know what this is, Duo?"

Duo frowned. "A ring, master?" Duo didn't really have a clue. He could tell it was a ring given its shape, but it looked too large to fit on a finger so Duo really didn't know what it was or what it could be used for.

"Yes, in one way you are right. To be perfectly correct through, it is a cock ring."

"Cock ring?" Duo clearly didn't understand.

Heero shifted so as to sit on the bed, his own arousal throbbing with excitement. "Stand between my legs, Duo."

Blushing slightly, Duo did as he was told, the position bringing his groin level with his master's chin. He gasped as Heero's strong hand wrapped around his penis and stroked a couple of times. His master's touch on his body was far better than he'd ever dreamt it would be.

Pumping his slave's arousal for a moment to spread the liquid, Heero then paused and slipped the cock ring over the head of Duo's erection and along the shaft to nestle snugly at the base. He did up the clasp and fingered it or a moment, noting how the silver of the metal contrasted nicely against the chestnut curls.

As the restrictive ring was pushed over the tip and down his length, Duo watched, even more confused. Why would his master want to put a ring on him there for? And, if this was his punishment, it really didn't make any sense. Then his master spoke again and Duo finally began to understand.

"You will leave the ring in place, Duo. Only I am to remove it. Understand?"

Duo nodded.

"Good. The cock ring will allow you to still experience pleasure but you will not be able to attain your release until it is removed. And that won't happen until I decide when you've been punished enough." Heero began to stroke Duo's length again as if to prove his point.

Duo shuddered, his master's words sinking home as the touch to his body sent shivers racing up and down his spine. He could feel the restriction of the ring against his aching length and slowly it dawned on him exactly what his master meant when he said he would punish him through pleasurable means. To be aroused, excited so much and denied his climax was a far worse punishment to Duo than any physical beating could ever be.

Watching the realization wash over his slave, Heero knew without a doubt that Duo now understood exactly what he'd meant by punishment through pleasure. He released Duo's cock and gently palmed the young slave's balls, Duo arching and spreading his legs wider apart as a soft purr escaped his throat. His virginal slave really was a delight to touch and torment.

Heero toyed with his slave a little longer, enjoying the feel of the soft flesh against his hand and fingers. Heero's own desire ached and throbbed between his legs and reluctantly he pulled his hand away from his slave, his own need demanding satisfaction.

A small whimper escaped Duo's mouth, his body was on fire, his groin so sensitive, so desperate, but with the cock ring sitting snugly at the base of his penis there was no way he could gain any release until it was removed. And it could only be removed by his master. His master's hand left him and Duo nearly cried at the loss, instead, he bit his lip and tried to force his body back under control. He watched his master move back onto the bed and lie down.

"Touch me, Duo. I need my release."

With his master settled, Duo once more climbed onto the bed and settled between his master's spread legs. The erection stood firm, red, swollen and eager for attention. Precum dribbled out while his master's sac was drawing tight. Duo reached out and began to feather his fingers along soft inner thighs, teasing the skin and heightening his master's pleasure. He worked his way up to his master's groin and traced the skin where thigh met hip, enjoying his master's moans in response to his touch. Fingertips grazed over the heavy sac, feeling the softness of the scrotum, then Duo let them wander along the underside of the heated organ, tracing up to the tip and spreading the leaking liquid.

"Ahh, feels good, Duo," groaned Heero as his hips thrust upwards seeking more friction.

Warmed by the praise, Duo ran his thumb over the tip, spreading the sticky fluid and making it easier for his fingers to glide over the turgid flesh. He teased under the ridge of the crown, then traveled the shaft once more before curling his fingers around the throbbing length and beginning to stroke.

Heero's hips began to thrust, his eyes closed and his body hummed with sensation. Duo's hand was warm and firm against him, stroking him perfectly. Heero would have to speak to his brother at some stage and let Trowa know what an excellent job his blonde slave had done in teaching Duo the art of pleasuring his master. But for now he was simply content to lie back and enjoy Duo's ministrations.

Reaching between his master's legs, Duo cupped the soft sac and gently rolled Heero's balls in his hand. Despite the punishment he was forced to endure, he was happy to be able to pleasure his master and give him what he desired. Sensing his master was nearing his climax, Duo sped up the rhythm, wanting to see his master's face twist in ecstasy. 

"Mmmm..." moaned Heero as his hips began to undulate, Duo's hand was pumping him perfectly and he could feel his orgasm approaching. When the slave palmed his balls again, he knew he was lost. A keening cry tore from his throat as his semen burst from the slit, body convulsing with each wave of unadulterated pleasure that crashed over and through him.

Watching his master come had to be one of the most beautiful sights in the world to Duo. The look of total bliss on the normally stoic face was something Duo would never tire of seeing. He continued to stroke the now, softening organ, slick with his master's come until the body stilled and lay sated on the bed. Duo released his master's cock and sat back on his heels again, awaiting his master's next orders. His own cock remained heavy and upright, throbbing against the restricting ring, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was his punishment and he would have to endure it for as long as his master wished.

"Go through to the bathing chamber and bring back a wet cloth to clean me with, Duo."

"Yes, master." Duo moved off the bed to do as his master bade him when he hesitated for a moment. He was naked. _Did his master wish for him to fetch the cloth like this? But his master hadn't said for him to dress or cover himself so all he could assume was that his master intended for him to remain naked._ He swallowed and decided against questioning his master. He didn't want to endure any further punishment for insolence. He quickly left the bed chamber and hoped that no one would be in the bathing chamber to see him naked, restrained and most definitely aroused. He was in luck. The chamber was empty.

Heero watched his slave, an amused expression on his face as Duo obviously fought an inner battle regarding his nakedness and obeying his master's order. He noted the decision and departure of the slave without any question. _Good. Duo was finally beginning to understand,_ he thought to himself. While Heero appreciated the obvious intelligence and curiosity of the slave, Duo also had to learn when it was and wasn't appropriate behavior to question things. Heero had no doubts that this curiosity was the cause for Duo being labeled unruly, disobedient and insolent, resulting in the beatings he'd suffered. Heero was also confident he could train the slave to know when it was the time to question and when he should remain silent. His thoughts were interrupted then as Duo returned with a wash cloth and proceeded to clean him up.

Once he'd cleaned his master of his release, Duo placed the cloth on the side dresser and awaited his next order. His cock was throbbing, still erect and swollen between his legs, pre-cum dribbled steadily from the slit. Duo wondered just how long his master intended to punish him for. Asking was out of the question, after all, it was his questioning of his master in the first place that had resulted in his current predicament. No, it was far better to obey in silence than risk further punishment.

"Turn the lamp low and join me, Duo."

The lamp was quickly lowered and Duo climbed into the large bed.

"Sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow."

With a sigh, Duo snuggled down into the soft mattress, the thick, warm coverings drawn up both over himself and Heero. Lying on his side, Duo did his best to relax and embrace sleep; but it eluded him. The throbbing of his cock, the ache in his balls all reminded him of his punishment and made sleep all but impossible. Given his still aroused state, all his nerve endings were hyper sensitive and it didn't help his condition any when his master spooned up behind him and draped an arm over his waist, fingertips softly brushing against his belly. He bit his lip and tried to will his erection away, but to no avail.

Prince Heero was fully aware of his slave's excited state and would grant him release, but not until the reason for his punishment had well and truly sunk in. His breathing evened out as Heero fell asleep.

It took Duo a good while longer before exhaustion finally took him into slumber.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The throbbing in his groin awoke Duo and he blinked open sleepy eyes. Disorientated for a moment, he froze. _This wasn't his room, this wasn't his bed, the warm body pressed against his back wasn't Quatre and neither was the stiff column of flesh pushing against his backside._ Duo felt panic rising in his chest and began to fight to get away when a strong pair of arms clamped around him and held him firmly in place. A soft voice ghosted over his ear.

"Where are you going, Duo?"

Still trembling, Duo ceased his struggles as he recognized his master's voice. "I should be up and about my duties, master."

Heero's fingers dipped lower and brushed over the tip of his slave's erection, causing said slave to moan and shudder. "Ah, but you are 'up' and as for your duties; they are here, with me, in this bed," replied Heero in a husky tone.

Duo shivered as fingers brushed the head of his swollen penis, his balls ached fiercely, his cock throbbed while his orgasm was held firmly in check by the cock ring. Duo was so hard it hurt.

"Tell me, Duo. Have you learnt your lesson yet? Or do I need to keep the cock ring on you for longer?"

"Please, master. I swear I won't ever question you again. Please take the ring off and let me come," begged Duo.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I think I like having you naked, aroused and restrained. Maybe I should keep you like this."

Duo was horrified. _Surely his master wouldn't?!_ But then he was but a lowly slave and had no say in his life. His body belonged to his master to do with as he saw fit. "If you wish for me to remain this way in your presence, master, then so be it," he said quietly, resigning himself to the fact that he would no doubt be suffering for some time yet.

Prince Heero's face lit up with a smile and he pulled the slave to him, kissing him deeply. Duo was surprised to say the least but melted into the kiss. Releasing his slave's lips, Heero's eyes roamed the handsome face. "Good, Duo. I think you have learned your lesson. Now, fetch me the jar of oil from the top of the dresser."

Duo slid carefully from the bed, desperate to avoid anything touching or stimulating his extremely oversensitive cock. He picked up the jar of oil and returned to the bed, handing the jar over.

Heero took the jar and set it to the side. “Thank you. Now, join me, I have need of you.”

Sliding back into the bed, Duo felt his master's arms wrap around him and he relaxed, enjoying the soft kisses pressed to his skin while hands roamed the flesh of his back. Fingers traced the muscles, moving ever lower until they reached Duo's buttocks and then cupped them. When his cheeks were spread a little and a finger traced down the cleft, Duo trembled.

Feeling the shaking of his slave, Heero paused for a moment. “Do not fear me or my touch. I will not harm you, Duo.”

“I know, master. I am sorry, but I can't...” 

Seeing the tear leak from the corner of an amethyst eye, Heero felt the tug in his chest again. “I am aware that you are a virgin, Duo. However, I do intend to claim you as my own. I will be as gentle as I can. I cannot promise that there won't be any discomfort at first, but it should pass quickly and leave you with nothing but pleasure.” 

Duo's soulful eyes turned to his master. “I trust you, master. I am yours.”

It was Heero's turn to be warmed. He could see the trust shimmering in those eyes and it touched his very soul. Pressing another kiss to his slave's lips, Heero did his best to comfort his slave with his gentleness. He reached for the jar of oil and dipped a finger inside; then he returned to the soft caressing of Duo's cleft. His finger found the small entrance and circled it, spreading the oil and making it easier to slide skin against skin. As Duo began to relax into the touch so he began to press a little more insistently against the tiny entrance. With Duo being a virgin, he knew the slave would be tight so he intended to take it slow and thoroughly prepare the slave so his first time would be remembered as pleasurable and not painful. Lying as they were in the bed though, it was a little awkward for Heero to properly stretch his slave and he decided that a change in position was in order. Gently, he pulled away. “Lie on your stomach,” he commanded quietly.

As the soft order reached his ears, Duo complied, rolling over onto his belly, face resting sideways on the pillow.

Heero rose up and pushed the bed clothes from their nude forms, completely exposing his slave's naked body for his eyes to peruse; and he liked what he saw. With the jar of oil in one hand he moved down to Duo's legs. “Spread for me,” he breathed.

Obediently, Duo spread his legs and felt his master settle between them. Then something cool drizzled along his crevice, his mind registering it as being the oil. Before he had a chance to fully comprehend, those fingers were back, running along his cleft and teasing at his hole. The nerves surrounding his anus were normally sensitive, but given his prolonged state of arousal, they were now positively on fire. He moaned as pleasure tore through his body. Moving his hips his swollen cock rubbed against the bed sheet, giving him even more torment.

Spreading his slave's cheeks, Heero teased at the virgin entrance, gently coaxing it to relax and as it did he began to ease his finger inside. The slippery oil made the passage of his finger into the tight heat much easier and he paused when he reached the first knuckle to give his slave time to accept the intrusion.

While it was a little uncomfortable, it wasn't painful either and Duo relaxed further, accepting the invasion of his rear end and even beginning to enjoy it a little.

As Duo's muscles softened, Heero pushed the finger in deeper, pausing from time to time to allow the slave to adjust. Once his finger was completely embedded he began to move it around, stroking the velvet, inner walls of the slave and stretching the tight, anal muscles.

Moaning softly, Duo accepted the penetration. As his body compensated for the intruder he relaxed further and began to enjoy the feeling of his master's finger touching his insides. His hips began to move of their own volition, his cock seeking stimulation that would bring relief to its engorged state. However, with the cock ring firmly in place there was no chance of that happening.

A second finger joined the first, stretching the reluctant muscles further. Heero scissored his fingers, gently persuading the anal muscle that it wanted to loosen, wanted to let him in. Heero took his time, being very thorough in his ministrations. He knew his slave was already in a sexually agitated state, his erection having been restrained all night, but Heero was determined to take this slow. His own cock was heavy with need, but he ignored it for the moment, he would have his pleasure soon enough. He probed deeper into Duo's passage, the moist heat of the inner lining pushing his desire higher as he curled his fingers and stimulated the nerves inside.

Duo continued to moan and pant. He'd had no idea that his sheath could be so sensitive, so responsive and give him such pleasure. It looked like there was a lot about this sex business that Quatre hadn't told him, and he wondered idly just what else he had yet to discover and learn. He groaned as he felt his master insert another finger, his passage feeling full yet hungry for more.

With three fingers now inside his slave, Prince Heero carefully manipulated the muscles of his slave's backside. He was pleased to see that although Duo was a virgin and tight, he was willingly giving his body to his master and was obviously trying to please Heero. Heero also knew Duo was desperate to find his release, but the punishment seemed to have had the desired effect and Heero knew Duo would think twice in future before disobeying or questioning his authority. Pushing his fingers in and out of the small entrance, Heero began to slide them deeper, stretching the inner tissues and stroking the nerve endings. Deciding that Duo was prepared enough for him, he gently withdrew the digits.

“Master?” questioned Duo as he felt the probing fingers leave his ass.

“Turn over, Duo.”

Duo did as asked, rolling over to lay on his back, keeping his legs slightly spread. His cock throbbed and rested against his belly, a steady stream of precum dribbling from the slit.

“Oil me, Duo,” the prince said and passed the jar of oil to the slave before sitting back on his heels, cock jutting out from his groin.

Duo took the oil, sat up and poured some out onto his hand. Reaching for his master's thick erection he began to coat it from tip to root with the slippery oil.

Heero groaned softly as his slave slicked his cock with the oil. The touches were gentle, making sure his full length was coated and Heero enjoyed the caresses. “That is enough,” he said quietly. Much more of the ministrations and Heero would have come in Duo's hand and not his body which is where he wanted to be.

“Lay back and lift your hips.”

Releasing his master's arousal, Duo lay back down and lifted his hips. He watched his master reach for a pillow and then slide it underneath him, tilting his pelvis upwards.

“Now, raise your legs, bend your knees and spread yourself open for me.”

The slave drew his legs up, opening them wide and bending at the knee as requested. The position left his body exposed and vulnerable to his master and Duo couldn't help but shiver at his open position.

Prince Heero took a moment to appraise the slave spread before him. Duo was simply breathtaking. The creamy skin was flushed with his excitement, chestnut hair spread across the bed despite the pony tail, the swollen arousal pressed against Duo's belly, cinched at the root above balls that were heavy with need; and the small, pink entrance that beckoned him. Heero knew then that he was a lucky man to have found this gorgeous creature and have him for a slave.

Violet eyes watched his master carefully, Duo was warmed by what he saw. His master was certainly an impressive figure, but naked; he was glorious. Duo vowed to try even harder to please his master and make him proud he'd selected Duo as his slave.

Unable to wait any longer to claim Duo, Heero settled completely between Duo's spread thighs. He placed one hand on Duo's hip and grasped the base of his erection with the other. Guiding himself to the quivering hole, he pressed the thick crown against it, then paused to look at Duo. The amethyst eyes of his slave gazed adoringly back at him and Heero couldn't help but be moved. Finding his voice, he managed to speak. “I have taken you as my slave and now I claim you as such. You are mine, Duo, in body, heart and mind.” With the words said, Heero began to press his hips forward, the tip of his cock applying pressure to the slave's loosened hole. The muscles refused to grant him entry, stubbornly protecting the virgin passage, but the prince was insistent and continued his gentle pressure, knowing that eventually the muscle would relent and permit him access to his slave's body.

Duo could feel the push of his master's cock at his opening and whilst he desperately wanted to be claimed in body by his handsome master, he was also afraid. The soft words the prince had spoken rang in his ears and Duo held onto them. Yes, he belonged to Heero, his heart had been stolen in the first few days, his mind had quickly followed and now it was time to give his master his body as well. He focused on the man above him, willing his rebellious muscles to relax and accept the claiming, the loss of his virginity to the one who had saved him. There was a sudden burning from his anus as his master's cock eased inside and he couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips as he tried to accept the pain. A tear slid from the corner of an eye and tracked down the side of his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Pausing once the head had penetrated the tight barrier, Heero studied his slave's face intently. He saw the tear slide out as Duo's face scrunched in pain and his heart ached in sympathy. Gently he ran a hand along his slave's side and spoke soothing words. “It will ease in a minute, Duo. Try to relax.”

Duo focused on his master's words, using them to calm his mind. _Relax, relax, relax,_ he mentally repeated as he willed his body to do just that.

Seeing his slave latch onto his words, Heero continued to wait, the head of his cock sitting just inside the virgin passage, the muscles of Duo's anus holding him prisoner there while fighting with the natural instinct to force the invading flesh out, to protect the virginal channel and the desire and training to please its master. Heero didn't attempt to push any further, willing to wait until Duo's body accepted his offering. It wasn't easy though, not with such an alluring slave spread beneath him.

He began to wonder if maybe he should have had Quatre insert a plug into Duo's passage to help him in his adjustment to having something inside him, to make it easier for him to accept his master's cock. But the prince had selfishly wanted his cock to be the first thing the handsome slave received into his body.

Gradually Duo's muscles began to relax and stretch to accommodate the invading flesh. Resistance was futile as the thick length wasn't about to leave, so grudgingly Duo's anal muscles softened and permitted the intrusion.

Feeling the objecting muscles beginning to loosen their grip on his cock, Heero waited a moment longer then pushed forwards a little more. The muscles immediately began to clamp down on him again. They'd submitted to the breech of the tender opening, but refused to grant further penetration.

“Relax, Duo,” said Heero softly. “If you don't it will hurt.”

“I'm trying, master,” sniffled Duo. “I'm sorry.” He really was trying to make his body cooperate, but it seemed as if his body had developed a mind of its own and refused to listen to him at all! _Surely now his master would lose patience with him and take another slave as his personal attendant? If he couldn't use Duo in the way he wanted, then Duo wasn't any good to him._ At least that's what Duo's mind kept telling him.

Heero had other ideas.

Taking his weight onto one arm, he brought his hand between their bodies and began to run his fingers over Duo's cock.

The sudden brush of fingers against his swollen flesh caused Duo to moan and forget about everything else. His mind zeroed in on his tormented organ and the teasing touch to it. With the distraction so his body relaxed and his master was able to slide inside his virgin channel without him registering the fact until Heero was fully sheathed.

Duo moaned at the full feeling, his master's entry having taken his defiant muscles by surprise; and now there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it. Grudgingly, his anal ring relaxed and accepted the invasion of the one to rule it.

Feeling his slave's complete surrender to him, Prince Heero leaned forward and took his slave's lips in a searing kiss. He began to roll his hips a little, giving the slave a chance to get used to the sensation of something inside him before withdrawing; only to slide forward again.

Groaning softly as the pain of his master's claiming began to recede a little, Duo tried to relax as much as possible. His passage began to adjust to the slide of his master's thick cock, the sensations along the sensitive nerves of his sheath not unpleasant at all.

Steadily building a slow rhythm, Heero was pleased that his slave had been able to accommodate him. He'd ached to claim the beauty since first setting eyes on him, and now that he had - it was even more divine than he'd dared to hope. Duo's body was tight and hot, inner tissue rippled along his shaft, caressed the head of his cock and drove him to near madness with pleasure. With the softening and surrender of the muscles surrounding him, so Heero began to thrust a little faster, angling his hips to probe a little deeper into his slave. He was pleased to hear the soft moan of pleasure from Duo's lips; he didn't think he could stop now if it had been a moan of pain - such was the spell that the enchanting slave had cast over him. He thrust again, deeper, and was rewarded with a spasm of Duo's channel around his length as the slave arched up to him, crying out in pleasure.

The pain of entry had subsided significantly and Duo began to find himself enjoying the feel of his master's flesh inside him. Prince Heero was right; he owned Duo. Not just in the monetary sense, but in mind and soul - and now in body as well. His master may not have been aware of it, but he'd also stolen the young slave's heart. The flame of trust and hope that had been flickering so fragile in his heart had begun to burn with a greater strength, fueled by his master's tender touches, kind words and obvious care for him.

Surrendering his body had been the last obstacle for Duo, and he gave himself willingly, wanting nothing more than to please his master completely.

The gentle thrusting stirred his nerves, the slide of his master within him stimulating his body to heights unknown. When the head of his master's cock brushed something deep inside, the world exploded in his head. Brilliant colors flashed behind his eyelids, his body surged upwards of its own accord, desperate to experience more whilst a guttural moan escaped his lips.

Prince Heero chuckled to himself at the wanton display. Duo certainly was a treasure, so sensitive, so responsive and Heero knew he would not be letting this slave leave him. His body was a delight, a wonderland of pleasure just waiting to be discovered and unleashed; and Heero had every intention of exploring his new slave thoroughly.

His thrusts began to increase in both depth and speed, hips angling slightly and finding Duo's sweet spot from time to time.

If Duo had thought that wearing the cock ring all night had been torturous, then having his arousal still restrained and his master's cock caressing his sweet spot was simply agony. His entire body burned with sensation, nerves sang as liquid fire tore through him, igniting the sparks of pleasure and driving him insane with need. Despite the restriction of the cock ring, pre-cum dribbled in a steady stream from the tiny slit, pooling on his belly. Duo's head thrashed from side to side, his hips thrust repeatedly against his master's desperately seeking more contact with the one that owned him, rising higher and higher, yet unable to fall over the edge.

Prince Heero couldn't have been happier with his slave and the responses the his touches. Duo truly was a gem and once more Heero thanked the powers that be for stumbling over the abused man. Heero's climax was rapidly approaching and he knew his slave must be balanced on the edge and desperate for his own. He reached between their straining bodies, slowing his thrusting for a moment as he located the catch on Duo's cock ring. He flipped it, releasing the restraint and thrusting deep. Leaning forward, he whispered. “Come for me, Duo.”

Duo didn't need any second invitation, he'd been hard for so long that his balls ached to the point where they were painful; his cock was red, angry and swollen. With the restraint gone and the stimulation to his inner channel and prostate, it only took seconds for Duo to reach his climax and fall over the edge. His balls tightened, his seed pulsed from the slit spraying over his naked torso as his orgasm tore through him, enveloping him in its waves of euphoria. His hips jerked, back arched as unbridled pleasure washed over and through him. Never had he experienced as orgasm of this magnitude before and it stole every coherent thought from his mind. He felt his passage spasm and clench and release around his master's cock, it was heaven, divine and Duo never wanted it to end.

As his slave found nirvana and the sheath tightened around him, so Prince Heero found his own point of no return. The abyss of orgasm opened and he gladly fell into it. The thick, sticky fluid pulsed out of his cock flooding Duo's passage and making the slide of his cock against the inner tissues much easier. Heero moaned loudly as the pleasure sang along his nerves, bathing him completely in ecstasy and tearing all sanity from his mind. Pulse after pulse left him until Heero collapsed, sated against his slave.

Gradually, as his strength returned, the prince withdrew from the slave's passage and rolled to the side. He opened his eyes to see Duo's flushed, sweaty body next to him and he smiled. The slave's breathing had steadied a bit, the cooling evidence of their coupling lay upon the creamy skin, dribbled from the slave's anus onto the sheets. Duo's flaccid penis lay spent against his thigh, the cock ring still adorning the flesh. Heero was sure that Duo had learnt his lesson and that it would some time before the slave ever questioned him again. In one way, Heero was a little sad about that; he quite enjoyed having his slave naked, aroused and restrained around him. Idly he thought he may have to 'ring' Duo again, just for the pleasure of having his slave so wanton for him.

Heero shifted, the stickiness itching his skin. From the position of the sun, he didn't have time to bathe; he'd be lucky to have breakfast before his training session with Wufei. "Duo, fetch a cloth, water and soap and clean me off," he ordered softly.

Duo's mind managed to register the words of his master and although he really didn't want to move right now, he knew he had to. He forced his tired muscles to work, leaving the bed and fetching the wash cloth and bowl from the night stand before he went through to the bathing chamber, his nudity failing to cause him any concerns.

He filled the small bowl with warm water, fetched a piece of soap and a fresh cloth, then went back to his master's chambers. His backside felt a little sore and he was aware of his master's seed trickling down the inside of his thighs just as he was aware of the drying semen on his belly, chest and groin.

Returning to the chamber, he set the bowl down beside the bed, dipped the cloth in and began to clean his master. Once he was done he waited for his master's next orders.

Feeling a little refreshed, Heero reached for Duo's groin, taking the flaccid penis in his hand. "Have you learnt your lesson?" he asked Duo quietly.

"Yes, master. I will not question you again," replied Duo.

"Good." Heero gently slid the cock ring from Duo's penis. "Clean yourself up and get dressed. I will require my breakfast quickly as I have a training session to attend. You may tidy the chambers, change the sheets and complete your other duties whilst I am gone. When you are finished, you are free to go back to your room. I will, however, require your services this afternoon."

"Yes, master." Duo quickly cleaned himself off, removing the evidence of his claiming as best he could. Dressing and going to the kitchens, he wondered if any of the other slaves would be able to tell that his master had taken him. His gait was a little stiffer than usual and he could still feel some of his master's seed leaking from his ass from time to time. He hoped he didn't have a wet spot showing on the back of his pants!

Noin was waiting for him, the tray all set. If she noticed anything different about Duo, she passed no comment. Duo picked up the tray and returned to his master's chambers as quickly as possible. His master was dressed and awaiting him.

The tray was set upon the table, Prince Heero opting to put some of the food onto a separate plate for Duo instead of feeding him as he usually did. Duo was a little disappointed, he enjoyed having his master feed him; but he wasn't about to question the prince. The ache in his balls reminded him of the punishment he would endure if he did. Quietly, Duo accepted the plate of food and began to eat.

Once the meal was finished, Duo began to collect the soiled dishes in preparation for returning them to the kitchen whilst his master prepared himself for his training session.

"Once you have returned the dishes, come back here and complete your duties, Duo. I will return for lunch. If you have finished before lunch you are free to go back to your quarters, but I expect you to bring me my lunch when it is time. Do you have any questions?"

"No, master."

"Good, then I will see you at lunch." Heero paused on his way to the door and kissed his slave deeply. "Thank you for this morning, Duo. Thank you for giving me your virginity. You were simply breathtaking." With the words said, Heero left the stunned slave and went to his training session.

It took a moment for the words of praise to sink in, but when they did, Duo felt completely overwhelmed. His skin flushed and a warmth stole over his heart.

He felt proud that his master was happy and that he was the reason for that happiness. With light steps and a smile on his face, he went about his duties.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Prince Heero arrived in the castle's training rooms to find Wufei and his brother already engaged in a mock battle. Heero stood to the side and watched. Both men were fluid and graceful in their movements, the blades slicing through the air and clashing together as each man sought to defeat his opponent.

Bodies were slick with sweat, muscles straining as the odd grunt mixed with the ringing clash of steel against steel.

"Enough!" Wufei's voice permeated the air. "You have improved greatly, my lord." Wufei sheathed his blade and bowed to the prince.

"Thank you, Wufei. Your teaching skills are excellent," replied Trowa as he also bowed.

The two men walked over to the armorie to return their respective weapons; Heero pushed off the wall and followed them.

"My apologies for being late, Wufei," said Heero as he halted beside the dark haired body guard.

Wufei turned to face the prince and raised an eyebrow. He knew better than to question the prince for his tardiness, but let it be known by his expression that he didn't approve of it either. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes."

"Then let us commence." Wufei quickly wiped the sweat from his brow before moving towards the center of the training room where the young prince waited. "You need to warm up first, sire."

Heero nodded and began a series of warm up exercises whilst the dark haired body guard watched. Once satisfied that his muscles were loose enough, the prince turned to the trainer and bowed.

Returning the bow, Wufei drew himself into a defensive stance and waited.

Prince Trowa sat on the small bench and watched, wiping occasionally at the sweat still running from his brow. He thought about his brother's late arrival; it was very unusual for Heero to be late for a training session. Idly he wondered what could have delayed his brother. A dawning light flashed in his eyes and an amused smile quirked his lips. He recalled what Quatre had said that morning about Duo, the new slave having been absent from their chambers the previous evening and night. Trowa put two and two together and came up blushing. Judging by his brother's slightly flushed features when he'd arrived, Trowa didn't think it was all due to rushing. He would have to question Heero later.

The adrenaline began to rush through Heero's body as he sparred with the royal body guard. Wufei was an expert when it came to self defense, having been taught the art by the elders of his tribe since before he could walk. Over the years his skills in both self defense and swordsmanship had surpassed even those of his tribal elders and Wufei found himself adapting and trying out new things to add to his repertoire. 

When he was in his fifteenth summer so his skills had caught the attention of the head of the royal guard. The king was notified of this black haired youth and Wufei was summoned to the castle for an audience with the king. He was offered a position within the royal guard and took it, moving swiftly through the ranks over the years as he learnt new skills and mastered them easily and quickly. When the king's head of guard retired from the position, it was Wufei who stepped into those shoes and took command of the royal army; and more specifically, the personal guard to the royal family.

The king had never regretted his decision.

When the two princes' were old enough, the king had Wufei begin teaching them self defense skills, even though they were both constantly shadowed by body guards when outside the castle walls. The king was a sensible man and understood the importance of being able to defend oneself should the need arise. The two princes' were eager pupils and Wufei was an excellent teacher. Heero had continued to excel with his learning, whilst Trowa had cut back on his to the basics, only recently having shown a rekindled interest.

There was only a matter of three years age difference between Wufei and Prince Heero; four to Prince Trowa, but despite his seniority, Wufei was close enough to the two princes' ages to be able to relate to them both easily. In return the princes' had in Wufei not only an excellent body guard, but a close friend and confidant as well.

“You're not concentrating, my prince,” said Wufei as he managed to get below Heero's defenses and land a blow to his chest.

Heero grunted, recovered quickly and aimed a kick at Wufei's thigh.

Wufei dodged easily and retaliated swiftly, landing two kicks and a solid punch to Heero's side.

Gasping, Heero tried to recover, but he wasn't quick enough. Wufei was on him in seconds and Heero found himself flat on his back, arms twisted above his head with the Chinese body guard pinning him easily.

“I repeat, you're distracted.”

Heero closed his eyes in defeat.

Wufei released the prince and stood up, offering him a hand.

“My apologies, Wufei,” Heero replied as he bowed to the man. “You are correct. I am somewhat lacking in concentration.”

“Then may I suggest that in future you clear your head of any distraction. Whilst we are only sparring, the enemy will not be so gracious.”

“Understood,” said Heero in a quiet voice. “It won't happen again.”

“I hope not.” Wufei bowed to the prince then moved to the bench where Trowa sat. Heero walked beside him.

“Is there something troubling you?” Wufei asked quietly.

“No, Wufei. There is nothing wrong as such. I – I just have a lot on my mind.” Heero wasn't about to confide in the body guard about his real reason for distraction. It wasn't an outright lie, he did have a lot on his mind with his approaching wedding; but that wasn't the reason for his inattentiveness. A certain long haired, amethyst eyed slave was more the cause.

Trowa watched the pair approach, heard the exchange between the two and wisely kept silent in regards to his brother's lack of concentration. He stood and offered them both a damp cloth to wipe away the sweat.

“We shall practice again soon, both of you,” said Wufei as he took the cloth.

“Yes, Wufei,” the princes' replied in unison.

“The day after tomorrow I expect to see you both in here after breakfast.”

“Yes, Wufei.” Both princes' bowed to the royal body guard and left the training chambers side by side.

Wufei watched them go, an amused smile on his face before he also left and went back to the barracks and his daily routine.

As the two walked through the castle halls, Trowa pondered on how to bring up the subject of what was distracting his brother. He decided to simply come out and ask. “Is everything okay, Heero?”

Heero glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. There was no point in denying anything, Trowa knew him too well. Heero also knew that anything he said to his brother would remain between them. He sighed. “Walk with me in the gardens?”

Trowa nodded and led the way.

Flowers were blooming everywhere, turning the royal gardens into a riot of color. Heero sat on a stone bench and searched his mind for the words he needed to explain his lack of attention.

“Is it the wedding?” Trowa prompted gently.

“That's part of it,” Heero replied.

Remembering what Quatre had said about Duo's absence from their quarters, Trowa pushed a little more. “The other part wouldn't be Duo by any chance?”

Heero flushed a little.

“I thought so,” Trowa murmured in amusement. “You finally claimed him, didn't you?”

Heero's flush spread and darkened. “Yes, I did.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“I'd say it was something special if it distracted you from your sparring session.” Trowa's lips curled into a smile.

“It was more than special, Trowa. It was wonderful; he's wonderful.”

Trowa laughed and clapped his hand to Heero's shoulder. “Good for you, Heero.”

Heero couldn't help the smile that graced his own lips as he mentally thanked the gods for that certain day when his horse had sent a particular cart and its slave flying on a forest track.

* * * 

With the prince's chambers tidy, sheets changed and fresh ones in their place, Duo had finished his duties. With one last look around, he left and headed back to his own quarters.

Moving quietly along the castle halls he managed to find his and Quatre's room easily enough. Slipping inside, he was relieved to find the room empty.

Reaching into the chest at the foot of his bed, he drew out fresh clothing and lay it carefully upon the bed covers. Then he went through to the bathing chamber - it was empty. Climbing in, he placed the seal in the bottom and then turned the small wheel to allow the water to enter and fill the tub. Whilst the water was filling, he fetched the soap and jars of concoctions for his hair from the shelf.

The shelves contained many jars – all grouped into small clusters. The bottom shelf held a mixed variety of colored jars, these were for the use of the ‘common slaves’, those that worked in the gardens, stables and such. The manual labor slaves as Quatre called them, had their own bathing chamber in the main slave quarters to the side of the castle, but as shelf space was limited in there, the excess was stored in the house slaves' bathing chamber.

Another three shelves stood above; Noin and the housemaids cleansing materials sat on the top two shelves. Quatre’s jars were on the third shelf and now Duo’s jars sat beside Quatre’s. Duo’s heart warmed; whilst they were only body and hair cleansing products, the fact that he had his own and a place to store them gave Duo a sense of belonging.

Quatre had been amused at Duo’s delight and gratitude at having his own items and somewhere to put them. Something so simple had meant a lot to the young slave – something they all took for granted. And yet Quatre could see how Duo would feel that way given the life he’d led.

With the tub now full enough, Duo turned the water off and stripped himself down, placing his clothes in a neat pile to take to the laundry later. He stepped into the warm water, breath hissing through his teeth as his backside came into contact with the water. Whilst his master hadn’t hurt him or abused him, his rear end was sore from the penetration, and was to be expected. The warmth of the water soon seeped into his aching muscles, easing them and soothing away the soreness.

Having wasted enough time relaxing, Duo picked up the soap and began to wash himself. Even though he’d cleaned himself earlier, there was only so much one could do with a cloth and water. Duo’s skin was still itchy and a little sticky in places, it felt good to scrub himself. Once his body was clean, Duo took care of his hair. He shampooed and conditioned the locks as Quatre had shown him, using the special products made just for him. 

The water was starting to cool so Duo quickly finished off, removed the plug and stepped out. He wrapped his hair in one of the large drying cloths and using another, briskly dried his body. Securing the cloth around his waist, Duo left the bathing chamber and returned to his and Quatre’s room.

* * * 

Quatre returned from attending to his master’s chambers, humming softly to himself. With Duo’s absence from their shared quarters the previous evening, Quatre’s curiosity was getting the better of him and he was eager to know what had transpired between the long haired slave and his royal master. Quatre had no doubts that Duo would talk to him; they had shared so much already and Quatre knew the violet eyed slave trusted him.

Opening the door to their quarters, Quatre was met with the lovely sight of a naked Duo. His eyes raked appreciatively over the lithe form. “Nice,” he murmured.

Duo instinctively cowered, crouching and hunching in on himself.

“Damn, Quatre. You scared me half to death,” Duo exclaimed when he'd recovered from his scare and picked himself up from the cowering position his body had automatically gone into.

“I'm sorry,” Quatre apologized. “I thought you would have heard me come in, I didn't mean to frighten you.” Quatre's face took on a soulful expression. He really did feel bad for scaring the other slave and mentally berated himself.

“It's okay,” Duo replied and quickly reached for his clothing, pulling the pants on and feeling less vulnerable.

“Would you like a hand with your hair?” Quatre asked. The blonde knew that the quickest way to calm the other slave was to brush Duo's hair.

“If you don't mind, that would be appreciated.” 

“No problem.” Quatre fetched Duo's brush and climbed onto Duo's bed, sitting down and spreading his legs so the other slave could sit between them.

Still rubbing the cloth through his hair to remove the excess water, Duo hopped on the bed and settled between Quatre's legs.

Draping the cloth over Duo's shoulders, Quatre began the task of combing his fingers through the mass first to release many of the tangles before he picked up the brush and started to work it through the strands.

The steady pull of the brush through his locks soon had Duo relaxing, his eyes drifting shut as he enjoyed the ministrations. Once he was sure that Duo was relaxed, Quatre began his questioning.

“I noticed you didn't return to our chambers last night,” Quatre began. “Did you spend the night with Prince Heero?”

Now that had Duo's eyes opening. “Ah, yes,” he replied.

Quatre chuckled to himself. “Are you going to share?”

“Ummm.”

The flush of pink began on Duo's cheeks and soon traveled down his neck, much to Quatre's amusement. “I take it that Prince Heero claimed you last night?” The deepening of the flush gave Quatre his answer. “Tell me, Duo. Did you enjoy it?”

Duo's eyes turned dreamy as his mind flitted back to the previous evening and morning. “It was... different.”

“Oh? What happened?” Quatre continued to run the brush through the drying strands.

Slowly, Duo began to recite all that had happened the previous evening and that morning. He grimaced slightly when he recounted the cock ring he’d worn all night, the ache in his balls serving to remind him that Prince Heero wasn’t about to tolerate any disobedience from him.

When Quatre heard about the cock ring and Duo’s being forced to wear it all night, He felt his own balls ache in sympathy. “I take it you're not going to disobey Prince Heero again?”

“Not if I can help it,” Duo replied.

Dividing the hair into three segments, Quatre began to braid the mass. “I did tell you that the punishment here would not be the sort you have endured in the past,” Quatre stated and tied off the braid with a purple ribbon. Placing the brush down on the bed covers to the side, Quatre eased the other slave back so Duo's back was resting against Quatre's chest.

Duo grunted softly.

Gentle hands began to run along Duo's bare arms, the long haired slave relaxing into the touch. “Our masters are not like other masters. I think you have discovered for yourself the way our masters prefer to punish us. Whipping or beating a slave, whilst it will force home the displeasure of the master, will only serve to make the slave resent the master. By using the methods of punishing through denying pleasure is a far better deterrent, don't you think?”

“Yeah, I understand that now,” Duo whispered, relaxing further into Quatre's touch.

A soft smile played over Quatre's lips as his mind conjured up images of Duo aroused and with a cock ring in place. “I must admit, I agree with Prince Heero though.”

“Oh? What do you mean?” asked Duo, clearly puzzled.

“The sight of you naked, aroused and wearing a cock ring would be quite delicious.”

“Quatre!” Duo cried and squirmed around to smack the other slave.

The slap landed on Quatre's upper arm and instantly Duo froze, realizing what he'd done. Before Quatre could react, Duo had scrambled from between his legs and sat cowering at the foot of the bed.

“Duo-”

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, Quatre,” Duo sobbed out, his hands covering his head as he crouched into a ball.

Quatre gave a sigh and eased himself forward. “Duo...”

“I didn't mean to do it, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. Please don't tell Prince Heero,” Duo pleaded, still cowering in a ball, hands over his head.

Inch by inch, Quatre made his way down the bed. He was wary of moving too fast, lest he cause the skittish slave further distress. He kept his posture relaxed, his features soft and a smile played upon his lips. Finally reaching Duo, he let a hand move forward and stroke lightly across Duo's arm. “It's okay, Duo. You didn't hurt me and no one is going to punish you.”

“But, I hit you. A slave is forbidden to hit another slave,” Duo whimpered.

“Oh, Duo. You didn't hit me as such, you were only playing around, there was no malice in the gesture.” Quatre dared to move a little closer and gently worked his arm around the trembling slave's shoulders.

“But it still doesn't change the fact that I hit you,” Duo replied, the misery clear in his voice.

“Duo, no one is going to punish you. You didn't hit me to hurt me, I know that.” Quatre's arm tightened a fraction and he allowed a sigh to escape when he felt Duo start to lean into him and relax a little. “Hush now. You've done nothing wrong.”

Gradually, Duo calmed, the gentle aura that surrounded the blonde easing his distress. “Are you sure I won't get into trouble?” Duo managed to ask, his voice trembling a touch.

“I'm positive. I won't be telling Prince Heero, and even he did find out, I know he wouldn't punish you for simply playing around,” Quatre replied.

“Thank you,” Duo whispered.

Quatre held the other slave for a few minutes longer until he was certain Duo had calmed down. “When do you need to attend your master again?” he asked.

“I am to return to his chambers with his lunch,” Duo said and glanced to the window where the sun was sitting almost overhead. “Shit! It's nearly lunch time now.” Duo scrambled from Quatre's embrace and hastily reached for his shirt, tugging the garment over his head.

“Slow down, Duo,” Quatre chuckled as he watched the long haired slave get himself tangled in the shirt in his haste.

“If I don't hurry I'll be late with my master's lunch and Prince Heero will be angry with me.” Duo trembled as he tried desperately to sort himself out.

“Come here and let me help before you tear the shirt,” Quatre demanded.

Duo did as the blonde requested and moments later he was untangled and had his shirt on properly. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“I may see you a little later. It all depends on what my master wants of me.”

Quatre smiled. “Okay, now you'd better get going.”

With a shy smile, Duo left the room and made his way through the castle halls to the kitchens.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Noin looked up as the young slave entered the kitchens and immediately noticed something different about the shy slave. He seemed to glow, radiating a feeling of happiness. Noin smiled and kept her thoughts to herself. She had a fairly good idea of what may have transpired to cause the slave to be this way.

“Ah, young Duo, what can I do for you?” she asked, keeping her voice soft.

“I have come for Prince Heero's lunch, Miss Noin,” Duo replied.

“Of course,” said the cook. “Just give me a moment to put it all on the tray for you.”

Duo sat by the table the cook had been rolling out dough on, his eyes darting around the warm and delicious smelling kitchens.

“Here you are,” said Noin as she placed the tray on the table.

“Thank you, Miss Noin,” Duo replied politely as he stood and took hold of the tray.

“You're welcome, Duo.” Noin smiled and picked up her rolling pin again. “I'd best be back to my work.”

With a smile, Duo turned and left the kitchens and kindly cook. Making his way back through the castle, he soon arrived at Prince Heero's rooms and setting the tray to the side on a small table, he knocked.

“Enter.”

Opening the door and picking the tray back up again, Duo entered his master's chambers, pushing the door closed behind him. 

Heero looked up from his position at his desk, his eyes shining warmly when he spotted Duo. “Is it lunch time already?”

“Yes, Master,” Duo replied. “Would you like the tray on your desk?”

“No, put it by the fire, I need a break from all this work.”

Duo dutifully placed the tray on the small table beside the large chair and fell to his knees on the other side. He watched from under his bangs as his master got up and came over to join him, sinking into the chair with a soft sigh.

The lids were removed from the dishes and Heero began to eat. He passed food to Duo who took it into his mouth and savored being fed by his master. Once the meal was finished, Duo went to rise to take the tray back to the kitchens when Heero stopped him.

“Take them back later, Duo.”

“Yes, master.”

“I am going to take a look at the chambers I will be using once I am married. I wish to see that they have been cleaned and prepared to my expectations. My father has also requested I select a suite for my bride to use when she arrives before we are wed and he suggested the suite next to mine.”

Duo gave his prince a curious look as he noted the tone in which Heero spoke. “You do not wish for the princess to be in the rooms next to you, master?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Duo cringed. He was questioning his master once again. His balls decided to throb then and remind him that questioning his master was not a good idea.

Heero, however, had either decided to ignore the slip up or allow Duo to get away with it considering the thoughts that were currently rolling through his mind. “I do not think it would be a good idea to have my betrothed so close. There are some people who would like nothing more than to soil the princess' reputation and I have no wish to subject her to that. There are other rooms further down the hallway which would possibly be suitable. I'd like for you to accompany me.”

Duo was a little surprised by the request, but with the memory of his painful balls still in his mind, he thought better about questioning his master a second time. One slip up he might get away with, but two...? “As you wish, master.”

Heero stood and walked towards the door, Duo falling into step two paces behind him. They walked through the castle in companionable silence until they reached what Duo had dubbed the 'Burgundy suite'. Opening the doors, Heero stepped inside, Duo right behind him.

The heavy drapes were pulled back, allowing the sunlight to stream in and warm the room. It had been cleaned as per Heero's instructions. The wood of the furniture glowed warmly with polish, the rugs scattered about the floor were fresh and fluffed, the chairs surrounding the fire had been brushed down and the scent of jasmine hung in the air.

“Good,” Heero muttered as he took in the freshly cleaned room. He wandered through to the bed chamber and noted that whilst the bed had yet to be made up with fresh linens, the heavy bed spread had been given a good clean. A quick glance into the adjoining slaves' quarters told him they had also been spruced up. Satisfied, Heero stepped back out into the corridor and closed the door behind him.

“Duo, I have no idea as to what sort of suite the princess would like. I hope you will assist me in making a suitable choice.”

“Me, master?” Duo floundered. “But, I have no clue as to what a lady would like.”

Heero gave him an amused smile. “Then we will have to blunder through together.” Closing the door to the marital suite, Heero turned and headed back to the section where his chambers were. Passing by his chambers and continuing on down the hall, they soon came to more doors. Heero stopped at the first one and opened it.

Following behind his master, Duo stepped into the room and gazed around. The suite was a little smaller than Heero's chambers and decorated in light blues.

“Master?”

“Yes, Duo?”

“Permission to speak freely, master?”

“You may speak, Duo.”

“I think this room might be a little small for the princess.” Seeing the frown starting on Heero's face, Duo elaborated. “I haven't had much to do with females, master, but what I have learned is that they usually have a lot of belongings with them. The princess is coming here to marry you and will then reside in the castle so I believe she would also be bringing with her quite a large amount of personal belongings, and they will need somewhere to be stored.”

“Ah.” Heero realized then exactly what Duo was trying to say. “I think you might be right, Duo.” He raised a hand to Duo's cheek and cupped it gently, running his thumb across the high cheekbone in a soft caress. “Thank you.”

Blushing, Duo dropped his head; but he did lean into the caress.

“There are a couple of other rooms down this way that might suit,” Heero said, dropping his hand and turning on his heel to exit. Duo fell into step behind him.

The second room also seemed a little small but the third one was bigger and decorated in pink and peach. 

It made Duo's stomach churn and his eyes water when he entered into the room. “What an awful color combination,” he blurted, not stopping to think. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he froze. _Shit!_

The words were spoken loud enough for Heero to clearly hear them, and whilst he might have agreed with his slave in regard to the color scheme, it was not his slave's place to question it. Turning around slowly he watched as Duo paled and bit his lip. The slave dropped to his knees, bowed his head and clasped his hands behind his back in the submissive posture.

“Master, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that.” Seeing his master raising his hand, Duo cowered and waited for the blow to land.

A spark of anger flared momentarily in Heero when he saw his slave cowering, waiting for the blow of a reprimand, but he forced it down. He'd thought his slave would have learned by now that Heero did not use physical blows to discipline his slave. It appeared he was wrong. 

The hand dropped towards him and Duo closed his eyes as he cringed, waiting for the pain of the blow to register. Instead, the hand dropped to his head then slid down the back of it to the base of his braid and pulled gently, forcing Duo to raise his head.

“How many times do I have to tell you I will not punish you through beatings?” Heero asked, his voice a little weary.

“I'm sorry, master. I will try harder.” Duo's voice held a misery to it which tugged harder at Heero's heart.

Shaking his head, Heero spoke again. “Duo, look at me.” Violet eyes opened to allow Heero to see the anguish and fear residing there. “This disobedience of yours must cease. I can allow a few slip ups whilst we are alone or with my brother, but I can not allow them when we are in other company, especially once I am wed. I thought you would have learned that lesson by now, especially after the last time. If you continue to persist you will leave me with no alternative but to punish you severely – and no, I do not mean by beating you. Continue in this manner and I promise you I will put the cock ring back on you and this time your release will not happen for several days.” Heero knew it was a cruel threat, but he really couldn't think of any other way to control his slave's wandering mouth.

A soft shudder passed through Duo, his balls throbbing at that point to helpfully remind him of how much the frustration of being on the brink of orgasm but unable to have that release, hurt. “I am sorry, master. I will try harder, I promise,” Duo replied miserably.

“I know you will,” Heero replied softly and caressed the slave's cheek. “I will address your punishment later, once we return to my chambers, for now we still need to find a suite to suit my betrothed.” Heero dropped his hand and walked away, leaving Duo kneeling on the floor.

* * * 

The sun was starting to drift low on the horizon by the time Heero returned to his chambers, a subdued Duo behind him. They had finally picked a suite they thought would suit the princess and all that remained was to have it cleaned and aired out. Sitting down heavily into the chair, Heero let out a soft sigh. Duo fell to his knees beside the chair and waited for his master's commands.

After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, Heero stirred. “Duo, please remove my boots and then go and draw me a bath.” Hastening to his feet, Duo moved to do as requested. Once the boots were removed, he walked quickly through to the royal bathing chamber and started the water. Returning to Heero's chambers he noted his master had moved into the bedroom.

“Would you like for me to get your clothes ready, master?”

“Yes, please. I will require slightly more formal attire as I am to dine with my parents.”

“Yes, master.” Duo quickly busied himself in fetching the Prince's clothing and setting it out upon the bed. As he worked he wondered if he would be required to attend with his master or if he would be dismissed to his own room. He also hoped his master had forgotten about his earlier disobedience.

Heero approved the choice in clothing before moving through to the bathing chamber, Duo behind him. “Remove my clothing and wash me,” Heero commanded. He knew he was being a little short with his slave, but Duo did need to learn that Heero couldn't and wouldn't put up with his slip ups.

Deciding not to provoke his master's temper, Duo kept his mouth shut and quickly divested the Prince of his clothing. As his master slipped into the water, Duo folded the clothing and placed it on a chair before fetching Heero's jars, soap and a couple of large towels. He set them down upon the edge of the opulent tub and dropped to his knees, waiting for his next orders.

“You may strip and join me, I require you to wash me,” Heero ordered. As Duo stood and began to remove his clothing, Heero closed his eyes and rested his head back on the edge of the tub. “I will also require you to accompany me to dinner. Once I am bathed, you may wash yourself.”

“Yes, master,” Duo whispered and stripped out of his clothes, a soft blush tingeing his cheeks. Regardless of his status as personal slave, he still couldn't help but blush when naked around his master. Climbing into the tub, Duo reached for the soap and began to wash the Prince.

Gentle hands worked the soap over his skin, causing Heero to shiver from time to time, between his legs his desire for the long haired slave began to make its presence known. Relaxing into the warmth of the water and his slave's ministrations, Heero let his mind wander to his future queen and he knew he needed to let Duo know that although the Princess would be bringing her own personal slave with her, he would be required to serve the new queen too.

Duo washed his master efficiently, cleaning the skin of arms, legs and torso. He wasn't oblivious to the Prince's rising excitement and wondered if his master would want him to take care of that for him. With nothing other than Heero's groin left to wash, Duo took a deep breath and began the task. His slippery hands worked over the semi erect flesh, gently caressed the sac beneath and worked their way through the wiry hair. As he washed so Heero became harder. Once done, Duo moved back and waited.

The tingle in his groin grew with each touch of the slave's hands until Heero was fully aroused. There was no way he would be able to sit through dinner with his parents unless he found relief first. He opened his eyes to see Duo just off to the side, head bowed and waiting his next orders. A glance to the window told Heero he had enough time to indulge before dinner. His eyes also saw that his slave was not unaffected by the situation, Duo's cock starting to rise nicely between his legs.

“Duo, I have need of your talents,” Heero said softly and motioned for his slave to come closer. Duo moved across to be at his side. “Time is short but I cannot attend dinner while in this state.” Heero indicated to his erection. “Use your hands to bring me relief.”

“Yes, master.” Not wanting to get himself into any further trouble, Duo slipped his hands under the water and between Heero's legs, one curling around the thick shaft, the other cupping and fondling Heero's sac. He began to pump, occasionally swiping his thumb across the small slit and drawing moans of pleasure from his master.

He wouldn't last long, Heero knew, the gentle touches and teasing setting his body on fire. Within minutes, the prince was beginning to tense, his hips thrusting upwards before a low growl left his throat as his semen left his cock. Moments later, Heero slumped, enjoying the last waves of his orgasm.

Satisfied with the result, Duo continued to stroke until Heero went soft in his hand, only then did he release the prince and move backwards a touch. His own body was tingling from head to toe, the fire concentrating between the juncture of his legs. Duo pondered his chances of getting to come while his master recovered.

Blue eyes opened and Heero took a deep breath, throwing off the last of the lethargy from his climax and started to stand up. “Fetch me a towel and dry me off, please,” he ordered.

Duo scrambled to his feet, ignored his own erection and did as he was asked, drying his master in record time. With a towel wrapped around his own body, Duo followed Heero back to the prince's chambers.

“I will dress by myself,” Heero informed. “You are to return to your own quarters and dress accordingly, then return here to accompany me to dinner with my parents.”

“Yes, master.” Duo was about to leave when the prince spoke again. “Before you go I will address your punishment.” Duo froze. “I did tell you that your insolence cannot go unpunished and I meant it. You need to learn to control your tongue, Duo. Come here and drop the towel.”

Miserably, Duo complied. He knew what was coming (and it wouldn't be him for some time if he was correct), but he also knew he deserved the punishment and was only thankful that he wouldn't be beaten or whipped. The prince picked up the familiar box and withdrew the hated cock ring from inside. He also removed another item, one with which Duo was not familiar.

“Present yourself to me,” Heero stated and sat down on his bed, legs slightly parted. Duo moved forward to stand between his master's legs, his erection having wilted a little. “Believe me when I say I don't like to punish you, Duo, but I cannot have you questioning me or matters that do not concern you. You are my personal slave and as such you are here to serve me, unconditionally and without question. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master. I'm sorry and I promise you I will try harder.”

“I'm sure you will, but for now it appears you still require discipline.” Heero reached forth and grasping Duo's cock he slipped the silver ring over the head and along the length to sit snugly at the base. He fastened the catch and released the organ. “You are not to touch the ring at all under any circumstance. Only I am to remove it. Understand?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good. Now, turn around and bend over.”

“Mas-?” Duo quickly bit his lip to stop the question from leaving his mouth. After all, it was his mouth that had gotten him into this situation to start with. Unsure of what to expect, he turned and bent over. The only thing he could think of was that his master was going to whip him. He'd been in this similar situation and position before – several times – and it had always been for a beating across his thighs and buttocks. He clenched his muscles from force of habit as he waited for the first blow to fall. A gentle caress to his cheeks was not what he expected and he flinched out of instinct.

“Duo, I will not beat you,” Heero reiterated yet again and with a sigh he continued to caress the warm flesh. “Please, relax otherwise this will hurt and I do not intend to punish you through pain.”

Doing his best to force his muscles to stop their contracting, Duo took long, deep breaths. With his slave occupied in trying to settle himself, Heero picked up the bottle of oil and applied a liberal amount to the wooden phallus he held in his hand. He also coated his fingers thoroughly and reached for Duo's cheeks again.

Gently he caressed along the cleft, teasing slightly with his touches before pushing a digit inside the slave. Duo gave a soft moan. The prince spent a few minutes working first one finger, then a second into his slave and loosening him up. Once he felt Duo's passage was relaxed enough, he removed his fingers and brought the phallus forth. He rested the head of the carved wood against the pink entrance before pushing it inside. Slowly but steadily Heero worked the item into Duo's sheath, pushing in and pulling out slightly, careful not to hurt his slave. Once it was completely inserted, Heero attached a 'T' piece to the bottom to ensure it wouldn't completely disappear into Duo's body.

“You may stand up,” Heero ordered and wiped his hands on the towel.

Confused, Duo did as he was told. He turned to face the prince, the questions clearly in his eyes, but he dared not voice them.

“You wish to know what it is that I have placed inside you and the reason for doing so?” Heero asked with a smirk.

Duo nodded.

“It is what we call a phallus, a fake penis. It is carved from wood, smoothed and polished and will remain inside you until I remove it. It has the benefit of keeping your passage stretched so I may take you at any time I wish without having the need to prepare you. You will also find it can be pleasurable... very pleasurable.”

Partial understanding showed on his slave's face and Heero knew he'd gotten the part about remaining stretched; it was the pleasure part that hadn't quite registered yet. But it would, of that Heero had no doubt.

“It is a part of your punishment. You will keep it inside for as long as I say so and what part it plays in your punishment will become very clear to you soon enough. Now, go to your quarters and get ready. I am expected for dinner before the sun has completely set.” Heero got up and turned from his slave, clearly dismissing the youth.

Still a little confused, Duo picked up his towel and clothes, wrapping the towel around his hips before leaving the prince. He'd only gotten as far as the sitting area when the reality of the phallus and its part in his punishment became completely clear. With every step he took he could feel the thing move inside him. Whilst it wasn't painful, it was a little uncomfortable, that was until it brushed against his prostate when he took a few further steps. He gasped as pleasure sang through his blood, his cock swelling and dribbling precome but unable to do anything else due to the restriction of the cock ring. Closing the door to Prince Heero's chambers behind him, Duo paused for a moment and leaned against said door. He gave a soft growl of frustration. This punishment was going to be complete torture for him, far worse than any flogging could ever be – and the worst part?

He only had himself to blame.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	14. Chapter 13

Quatre gave Duo a questioning look as the long haired slave squirmed yet again. Duo sighed and shook his head slightly, trying to let Quatre know he would tell him later what was going on. Quatre frowned but turned his attention back to his master who had dropped his hand to pet his golden head. 

He'd been absent helping Prince Trowa to dress for dinner when Duo had returned to their quarters to get himself ready for the royal dinner. The first time he'd seen Duo was when Prince Heero had arrived and he could tell immediately that there was something up with the other slave. Unfortunately, he'd not had a chance to speak with Duo as they'd gone straight through for the meal and it was forbidden for the slaves to speak in the presence of the King and Queen unless permission was granted.

During the course of the meal, Quatre's eyes had continuously strayed to Duo who appeared to be having trouble getting comfortable and sitting still. His concern grew as the meal progressed and he hoped that Prince Heero hadn't spanked his slave – although that would explain Duo's inability to remain sitting for long in one position. But Quatre couldn't see the prince doing something like that; not only would it be completely out of character for the prince, but Heero also knew Duo's background and the abuse he'd suffered.

No, there had to be another reason for Duo's discomfort – and Quatre was determined to find out exactly what that was a little later... if he could. In the meantime, Quatre reached out a bit with his empathy, trying to see if could gain some insight into whatever was troubling Duo. He managed to hold the gasp when he felt the frustration, arousal and need emanating from his fellow slave. He kept the smirk to himself when he realized that Duo must be in the midst of being punished by Prince Heero for some discretion.

The meal seemed to take forever to Duo, the royal family seemingly in no hurry to finish their dinner. He had no clue when or if his master would remove the objects that were causing him so much frustration – but he could hope. In between courses, Duo listened into the conversation flowing above him in an attempt to distract himself from his aching balls. The talk was mostly related to Heero's betrothed and the last minute wedding preparations. Heero informed his parents about the suite he'd selected for the princess to use until they were married. Queen Une discussed the banquet that would follow the nuptials, informing Heero of the various dishes that would be provided. The final acceptances were in and the seating plan being arranged. There really wasn't anything else left to do other than hold the wedding rehearsal and then prepare for the big day itself.

The meal came to its conclusion and finally Duo was allowed to stand. His sigh of relief was short lived though as walking meant the phallus inside moved around, stimulating him even more. Aside from that though, he was disappointed to find the family adjourned to the sitting room to share brandies and continue their discussion of the wedding.

Once again he was forced to try and find a comfortable position to sit in whilst waiting for his master to finish.

Fortunately for Duo, the torment wasn't to last too long and soon he was walking alongside Quatre and behind the princes' along the halls of the castle. Instead of retiring to his own chambers though, Prince Heero decided to accompany his brother back to Trowa's chambers for a little further discussion. Once inside Prince Trowa's chambers, Heero sat opposite his brother before the warm fire and got comfortable. Before Duo could kneel beside the chair, Heero requested a drink. Following Quatre to where the crystal decanter and goblets sat, Duo did his best not to show any discomfort.

Quatre took a quick glance over his shoulder to note their masters were in conversation and not paying them any heed. Keeping his voice to a whisper, Quatre asked the question that had been consuming him all evening. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Duo whispered back.

“There's something wrong,” Quatre pressed, pouring a generous amount of amber liquid into the two glasses.

With a sigh, Duo gave in. “Master is punishing me for speaking out of turn.” He took a glance at the two princes who were still locked in their own conversation. “I'll tell you later, I don't want to be punished further.”

Understanding Duo's predicament, Quatre nodded. He really didn't want to get Duo into any further trouble for talking. Picking up a glass he walked back over to Prince Trowa and offered the drink. Duo followed the other slave, passing his own master his drink before settling on his knees at the side of the chair.

The fire was starting to die down by the time to two princes were through with their talk and Heero bade his brother goodnight. With a miserable Duo following behind him, Heero made his way back to his chambers. 

Once inside, Heero went straight through to his bed chamber. “Undress me,” he commanded, Duo moving forward to comply. With the nightshirt in hand, Duo approached again, only to have Heero wave it off. “I much prefer to sleep naked,” he informed and climbed into the bed.

Folding the clothing up and placing it on a chair, Duo wondered what he was supposed to do. Heero soon solved that problem though.

“Remove your clothing and join me. I wish for you to sleep with me again tonight.”

“Yes, master.” With clothing removed, Duo carefully slipped into the bed beside his master. His cock was almost purple, swollen with need. His balls screamed for relief and his passage ached continuously from the phallus residing within.

Strong arms reached out and wrapped themselves around Duo, pulling the slave close. “I am proud of you tonight, Duo,” Heero began, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “You behaved perfectly.”

The warm glow of pleasure at the prince's praise washed across Duo's cheeks. He wasn't used to being praised and it was something alien to him – but he could get used to it. “Thank you, master. I am trying to be good.”

“I know you are. It's unfortunate though that I have to resort to punishing you in this manner for you to behave properly. I would much prefer not to have to punish you at all.”

Lashes lowered over violet eyes as Duo nodded.

Although his slave appeared genuinely remorseful for his actions, Heero intended to punish him for a bit longer – just to drive the message home. “Lie on your side facing away from me,” he ordered.

Confused, Duo did as was asked. Moments later, Heero's hands began to trace over his body and he shivered with the touches. His cock dribbled more precome from the swollen head and his passage clenched around the foreign object lodged inside.

Heero occupied himself with tracing patterns over the creamy skin of his slave for a while, knowing by the simple tremble of muscles just what effect he was having on his slave, but he was tired too and wanted to sleep, although he fully intended to take his slave first. Having tasted Duo's body once, the long haired slave was like a drug and Heero was becoming an addict. He couldn't help himself, he had to have more of his slave.

Reaching for the oil, Heero spread a generous amount over his length, placing the bottle to one side. Reaching between Duo's cheeks, he located the T piece of the phallus and gently began to pull the item from the slave's body. 

A soft moan escaped Duo as he felt the slide of the wood against his inner passage, his cock leaked further and he had to close his eyes against the unadulterated pleasure that swept through his body. With the phallus removed, he felt completely empty - and shocked at himself for wanting to have the item returned. Despite the torment it gave him, he couldn't help the feeling of loss when it was removed. A needy whine left his throat.

Chuckling at the whine, Heero placed the wooden object to the side and grasped the base of his cock. “I think you like the feeling of being filled, my sweet slave,” he said with a kiss to the back of Duo's neck. “But for now, I have something far better.” Words said, Heero thrust his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt with that one push.

A soft cry of surprise left Duo's throat as he was impaled upon his master's length, but there was no pain, the phallus having done its job of stretching him very well. It also meant that his master didn't need to wait for him to adjust to the invasion either – not that his master had to as Duo was but a slave and had no say in his life.

The heat and tightness of Duo's passage, despite having borne the phallus for several hours, was exquisite, Heero having to bite his lip to stop from coming too quickly. He gave a few, slow thrusts, gaining some form of control over his body before he began to speed up and increase the depth of penetration. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling the slave closer as his hips continued in their steady forward and back motion.

The inner battle Duo was fighting threatened to tear the slave apart. His master's striking of his prostate, the feeling of his master's cock sliding in and out of his sheath all pushing him towards an explosive orgasm, one in which he couldn't indulge given the restraining cock ring he still wore. A keening wail of frustration left his throat when Heero hit his prostate twice in a row and his hands began to sneak towards the catch of the ring.

“Don't,” came the command from his master, the words carrying a very real threat in them. “Only I can remove the ring and allow your release. This is your punishment, Duo.”

Drawing his hands away, Duo whimpered, moaned, begged and pleaded with his master to remove the ring, but Heero wouldn't listen. “No, Duo. You will learn to control your tongue and if this is what I have to do to teach you that control, then so be it.”

Closing his eyes, Duo did his best to try and think of other things, all to no avail. He was angry at himself for allowing his mouth to run away from him, annoyed that he'd become so needy and determined to never get himself into this situation ever again – if he survived that was.

His release coming for him in a rush saw Heero push deep into Duo's body as a low growl left his throat. He emptied himself into Duo, the pleasure causing his body to shudder with the intensity of his climax. When he'd finished coming, he remained inside Duo, allowing the last ripples of his pleasure to wash over him. His cock softened and slipped out, Heero reached for the phallus and inserted it quickly into Duo again.

“Master?” Duo asked when he felt the slide of the wood in his passage.

“I am tired, Duo. We will sleep now.” Heero pressed a kiss to Duo's neck, released the slave from his hold and rolled over to his other side. He knew he was being cruel in leaving Duo unsatisfied, but the slave had to learn and this was the only way Heero knew of to discipline him. It tore him apart to leave Duo frustrated, but if Duo behaved, Heero would grant his release soon enough.

A sigh of resignation left Duo and a tear slid out of one eye to run down his cheek. Sometimes he wished Heero would beat him for his punishment instead of torturing him in this way. Beatings he could handle, but this? A soft snore came from his master and reluctantly Duo snuggled into the mattress, careful to keep his oversensitive cock from brushing against anything.

It would be the early hours of the morning before Duo found any rest.

* * * 

A sliver of sunlight found its way through a chink in the armor of the heavy drapes and woke Duo. He groaned softly, his head felt like cotton wool with the lack of sleep. Moments later his balls decided to ache fiercely and remind him of his still aroused state.

“Good morning, Duo,” Heero greeted and kissed his slave.

“Master,” Duo responded, returning the kiss.

Releasing Duo, Heero stretched and yawned. “Please run a bath for me and put out a set of my normal robes.”

“Yes, master.” Duo shuffled his way out of the bed, careful to avoid the sheets connecting with his very swollen cock. Inside his passage he could feel the phallus shifting, reminding him to watch his tongue. Running the bath, Duo made a silent vow to himself that he would be on his very best behavior for his master from this day forward. Having suffered twice now for speaking before thinking, he had no desire to repeat the punishment. He wondered if he would be allowed his release any time soon. With the bath now full and Heero's jars set out on the stone surround, Duo headed back to the bed chamber.

“Your bath is ready, master,” he informed, dropping to his knees beside the large bed.

“Thank you. Whilst I bathe you will set out my clothes and tidy up the bed chamber.” Heero slid from the bed and grabbed his robe, slipping it on before exiting to bathe.

Whilst his master took his bath, Duo set about tidying up the chamber. He was particularly fussy, making sure everything was just perfect. He hoped that if he could show his master how good he could be he would remove the hated cock ring and allow him to come.

When Heero reentered his bed chamber, Duo was kneeling in the center of the room, the bed perfectly made, the room spotless and his clothes lying in wait upon the bed. Heero smiled to himself. It would appear that Duo had more than learned his lesson this time. “Thank you, Duo. You may put on your pants and fetch my breakfast.”

“As you wish, master.” Duo grabbed his pants and slid them on, grateful that they were quite a bit loose on his still too thin frame. At least no one would be able to tell he was fully erect – that was one embarrassment he could do without!

Duo made it to the kitchens and collected Heero's breakfast tray without any trouble. He didn't run into anyone on his trip there and back, nor did Noin say anything to him, the cook being far too busy with her meal preparations for the day to notice anything unusual about the slave. Returning to Heero's quarters, Duo set the tray down on the small table and knelt beside his master who was sitting in the armchair awaiting his return, a sheaf of papers in his hand.

Placing the papers on the table, Heero removed the covers from the dishes and began to eat, passing food to Duo as he partook of his breakfast. Duo remained quietly beside his master, opening his mouth obediently when Heero passed food to him. Once the meal was finished, Heero decided to take pity on his slave and grant him his release. Duo had behaved perfectly and Heero felt the slave had suffered for long enough. He watched as Duo collected the empty dishes and stacked them back on the tray. “Duo?”

The long haired slave turned to face his master. “Yes, master?”

“You may leave the dishes for now and come here.”

Doing as he was told, Duo set the empty plate down and approached his master, kneeling at his feet.

“Do you understand why I have punished you, Duo?” Heero asked.

“Yes, master. I must learn to control my tongue,” Duo replied.

“I know you are capable of behaving in a manner befitting a personal slave, you have shown me that several times. What I need from you, Duo, is to behave in that manner all the time. You are to serve me without question, without complaint. When you do not it reflects badly on me. How can I ever hope to have the respect and loyalty of my future subjects if my slave questions my word, does not behave appropriately?” Heero reached forward and placed a finger under Duo's chin, raising the slave's head. “Look at me.” Duo's eyes opened, misery and shame written clearly in those amethyst depths. “Do you understand what I am saying?”

“I am sorry, master. I promise to try harder, I will be the perfect slave for you. Please, don't sell me...”

Grasping the slave's chin a little more tightly than he'd intended, Heero spoke sharply. “How many times do I have to tell you I will not sell you? Is it so hard to trust my word?” 

Duo winced and flinched at the harsh tone. “I am trying, master. I want to believe you, really I do, but...” A tear rolled down Duo's cheek.

“Oh, Duo.” Heero reached forwards and pulled the slave up from his kneeling position and into his lap where he cuddled him close. “I know you have had a hard time of it and I really can't begin to comprehend exactly what you have been through, but my word is my word. Trust me when I say I will never sell you back into the life you led before, to do that would make me no better than the masters whose hands you have suffered at. No, Duo, I give you my word that I will never sell you.” A soft sniffle came from the head tucked under his chin and Heero ran a soothing hand along the back of Duo's head.

“Thank you, master.” Duo whispered the words. 

Heero held his slave for a few minutes longer before turning him around in his lap so that Duo's back was pressed against his chest. He was pleased to note that Duo didn't question his actions, merely accepted them and allowed Heero to do as he wished. A soft smile graced Heero's lips as he ran his hands along the bare flesh of Duo's sides. Reaching the pants, he slipped a hand inside and drew out Duo's cinched arousal. A soft moan escaped his slave. Duo's manhood was swollen and dribbling continuously from the tip. 

“Do you want to come?” Heero asked, his breath ghosting over the shell of Duo's ear, his hand stroking the rigid length.

“Yes, please, master,” Duo moaned.

“I think you have learned your lesson.” Heero ran his hand down to the base of Duo's cock and located the catch on the cock ring. With a little fumbling he managed to release it. Grasping Duo's length once more, Heero began to pump the organ. “Come for me, Duo.”

Duo had been achingly hard for so long that it took a few seconds for his brain to register that the restricting ring had been released from his cock and he could finally reach that ultimate goal. His master's hands upon his flesh filled him with further pleasure and he let himself sink into it.

With one hand steadily pumping his slave's cock, Heero's other hand dipped inside the pants to locate his slave's balls and gently rub at them. They were swollen and hard, a solid reminder to just how long Duo's orgasm had been held at bay.

Given his highly aroused state, it didn't take Duo long to come. A few strokes to his shaft and Duo's hips were thrusting upward, the soft caress to his balls sent him spiraling over the edge. The intensity of his orgasm took both master and slave by surprise. Copious amounts of fluid poured from Duo's cock to coat his belly and master's hand, the force of the pleasure tearing through him and stealing away any conscious thought. He slumped, sated against his master's chest.

Noting his slave had passed out from the intensity of his climax, Heero took the opportunity to study the young man in his arms. Now that he was receiving proper care and good food, the slave's thin frame was slowly beginning to fill out. The hair that was once a matted mess now shone with health and fell in luxurious waves around the slave when he left it loose. The shadows were gone from beneath those luminous eyes and Duo's skin held a healthy, pink glow to it. All his injuries had healed, although several scars still remained and would do so for life, but that didn't bother Heero, if anything it made him even more grateful he'd stumbled across this enchanting creature and rescued him.

“Decided to return to the land of the living?” Heero chuckled as Duo finally began to stir in his arms.

Realizing where he was and what had just happened, Duo found the strength to try and move away, only to have his master hold onto him even more firmly. “You are truly a lovely sight to behold when in the throes of orgasm, Duo,” Heero whispered and nuzzled the slave's ear.

Blushing red to the tips of his toes, Duo squirmed with the compliment. “Thank you, master.”

Heero held his slave for a few moments longer before deciding he really needed to get moving for the day. Reluctantly he let Duo go. “Clean yourself off a bit and return the dishes to the kitchens, you are then free to return to your quarters and bathe. I will require you to tidy my chambers and bring me lunch later. This afternoon I have meetings with my father and the advisory council so I will not require you again until dinner time.”

“Yes, master.” Duo stood up and suddenly became aware of the phallus still inside him. He paused for a moment, then thought better of asking his master about the object. 

Heero hadn't missed the pause and inner war of his slave. He smiled when Duo obviously came to a decision and continued with Heero's requests instead of questioning him. Standing up, Heero thought he would clear up any unspoken question before settling into his day's work. “The phallus is to remain inside you. You may remove it when you bathe and for other... necessities, but either replace it yourself immediately after or have Quatre do it for you. It will serve to remind you of your place. I will take it out when I feel you have earned the right to have it removed.” Words said, Heero left to start his day.

Duo finished up and once he'd left the dishes in the kitchens he returned to his quarters and a certain blonde slave who waited patiently to hear why and how Duo was being punished.

* * * 

Over the course of the remainder of the week, Duo managed not to cause his master any further upset. The phallus remained inside him for another day before Heero deemed he'd learned his lesson well and truly. Grateful to have the tormenting object removed, but well aware that it could be returned at any time, Duo was on his best behavior at all times and regularly sought out Quatre to help him to understand more of his role as personal slave so he could serve his master even better. Heero was delighted with the subtle changes; his slave even managing to surprise him by anticipating things he would need or wanted before he had to ask. Heero made sure to praise Duo often for his good behavior and felt warmed when his slave blushed prettily. There was a fire now in those violet eyes that hadn't been there before, Heero noted, a clear sign to the Prince that the slave was finally settling into his role and accepting that Heero wouldn't abuse him.

Duo was stoking the fire when Heero returned to his chambers after partaking of dinner with his parents. Hearing the door open, Duo set the poker back in the holder and approached his master to remove the cloak.

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero moved to sit in the chair by the fire and closed his tired eyes. Duo hung the cloak away and returned to kneel at his master's side. A hand dropped down to caress the chestnut locks causing Duo to purr softly.

“Would you care for a drink, master?”

“No, thank you.” Heero relaxed back in the chair for a few moments before opening his eyes and staring into the flames. “Duo, the princess will be arriving tomorrow.”

“Yes, master.”

Heero spent the next few moments doing his best to order his thoughts and choose his words carefully. The talk he was about to have with his slave was necessary, even though Heero was reluctant to speak. Deciding he'd be far better off just coming out with it and let Duo ask his questions, Heero finally began to talk. “The princess will be bringing her own slave with her as you are already aware, however...”

Duo looked up at his master, unsure of what exactly the prince was trying to tell him.

“As I am to be wedded to the princess so she will eventually become my queen once I ascend the throne. This will mean that all I have and all I am will also become hers.”

Duo frowned. He wasn't all that sheltered that he didn't understand how the laws of marriage worked and he knew the princess would become queen and share all of Heero's worldly goods so to speak... Then a slow understanding began to dawn on him. “Master?”

Looking at his slave, Heero could see the faint flicker of understanding registering in those violet eyes. “Yes, Duo. Although she will have her own slave whom I expect will continue to look after the princess even after we are wed, as my personal slave you will also be expected to obey the princess.”

“I see, master.” Duo chewed over that information for a moment. “May I ask a question, master?”

“Yes, Duo. You may.”

“What exactly will I be expected to do for the princess?”

“You are to obey the princess as you would myself. If she should ask something of you I expect you to comply without question or complaint.” Heero watched as his slave's mind obviously ticked over with the information. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, master. I will obey the princess and treat her orders as if they were from yourself.”

“Good.” Heero caressed his slave's head. “I will admit, I am a little selfish here though.” Blue eyes locked with the slave's violet before Heero continued. “If I am perfectly honest, I really don't want to share you with anyone, I want to keep you all to myself.” Duo's cheeks pinked with his master's words. “As I have said before, even when I am wed, I will still want you as my personal slave, and I mean in all ways.” 

That was something that took Duo by surprise. He'd thought that once his master was wed, his more 'intimate' duties would no longer be required as the prince would have his bride to satisfy any and all urges. “I am yours always, master.”

Heero sat for a little while longer with his fingers stroking through Duo's hair and pondering the future ahead. Eventually his eyes started to droop and he yawned. “I think I will retire. Please turn the bed back, Duo.”

The slave hurried off to do as requested, folding the sheets back just as his master entered the bed chamber. Moving gracefully across the room, Duo assisted the prince to remove his clothing, folding the garments and setting them to the side. Once Heero was completely naked he slipped onto the bed and pulled the bedclothes over himself.

“I wish for you to join me,” he told Duo, the slave stripping and sliding in alongside his master. Heero wound his arms around Duo's waist and pulled the slave closer. “Sleep now, tomorrow will be a busy day.”

Snuggling deeper into his master's embrace, Duo didn't take long to drift off.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	15. Chapter 14

The following morning saw Duo awake and tending to his master just as dawn was breaking. 

“Thank you, Duo,” Heero said as the slave placed his cloak around his shoulders. “I will be attending breakfast with my parents this morning; you may take yours either with the other slaves or in your room. I will require you to clean my chambers as usual and once you are done you may retire to your own room until lunch. The princess is expected to arrive not long after lunch and we will be there to greet her. I want you to wear the more formal clothes I have had made for you. I will require your assistance to dress in my own robes immediately after lunch.”

“Yes, master. Will there be anything else?”

“Just one thing...” Heero reached out and pulled the long haired slave to him, taking those sweet lips in a hot kiss, a kiss that left Duo breathless. “I think that's all for the moment. I'd better be off now.” Another peck to Duo's lips and Heero left in a whirl of his cloak.

With there being a little time before breakfast, Duo made a start on cleaning the prince's chambers, humming softly to himself as he worked.

*

The morning passed quickly for Duo. His master's chambers were as clean as he could get them, the prince's clothes set out ready and all that remained was for the prince to return for his lunch. Leaving the chambers, Duo headed back to his own rooms to get himself ready. He'd chatted to Quatre over breakfast and was pleased to know that the blonde slave and his master – Prince Trowa - would also be in the welcoming party for the princess.

“Do you think the princess will like me?” Duo asked as he sat on his bed, having bathed and washed his hair. Quatre sat behind him, brushing out the long locks before braiding the mass.

“I'm sure she will love you, Duo,” Quatre chuckled. “You're very easy to like.”

Duo blushed. “I hope she does, if I'm to serve her as I do my master it will be much easier.”

“Duo, you have nothing to worry about. Everyone who meets you adores you. You're kind, sweet and quite good looking.” Quatre tied the braid off with a purple ribbon.

“Quatre!” Duo buried his red face in his hands.

“Come on, don't be embarrassed, you know it's true,” Quatre teased. 

“No, it's not,” Duo argued.

“As much as I'd love to sit here and argue with you over that, we'd best be moving. You need to get ready and fetch your master's lunch.”

“Shit!” Duo bounded off the bed and began to rummage through the chest at the foot of his bed. Locating the clothing his master had requested he wear, Duo quickly dressed himself, the collar, amulets and ankle bracelets being the last things he put on. “Do I look alright?” he asked his fellow slave.

Quatre paused in slipping on his own clothing to appraise the slave before him. “You look stunning, Duo,” he said with a smile. “I'm sure the princess will be more than impressed.”

Blushing with the kind words, Duo took a quick look at himself in the mirror. It was a different person that gazed back at him now. Gone was the gaunt frame, the shadows beneath the eyes and all that remained of his past beatings were a few scars – and even they were hard to see unless you knew where to look. Although his back was still showing the signs of the numerous whippings he'd suffered, even those scars were fading with time and couldn't be seen unless Duo was shirtless.

The deep purple of the shirt and pants highlighted his unusual eyes, the chestnut locks shone, the soft, golden slippers that adorned his feet added to the overall picture which was finished off with the gem studded collar at his neck. Even Duo had to admit he didn't look all that bad.

“Stop admiring yourself and go get Prince Heero's lunch, if you're late he will surely find a way to punish you and I'm sure you don't want to be wearing a cock ring around the princess,” Quatre teased.

Whirling around, Duo couldn't help the blush. “I wasn't admiring myself,” he defended, “Just making sure I won't disgrace my master.”

“Duo, you could never disgrace Prince Heero; now go, shoo and get his lunch. I'll see you later out front of the castle.”

With a smile, Duo left to fetch his master's lunch, the blonde slave watching him go with a shake of his head and a soft chuckle.

*

Lunch with his master was a quiet affair, Heero picking at his food and feeding Duo most of it. Duo could feel the tension radiating off the prince but wasn't sure how to help, so he kept his mouth shut, well closed other than to accept the food that was offered to him. When Duo began to feel very full but the food continued to be passed to him, he knew he had to say something.

“Master?” 

The dark hair shifted as Heero turned to glance down at his slave. “Yes?”

“I really can't eat anymore.”

Realizing what he'd been doing, Heero's cheeks pinked a little. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled, “I wasn't thinking.”

“Permission to speak freely, master?”

Heero nodded.

“Are you worried about the princess? I can tell that you are tense and you haven't eaten hardly anything.”

A soft sigh escaped Heero. “Am I that obvious?” Duo nodded. “I'm not worried as much as unsure. What if she doesn't like me? I don't think I could go ahead with a wedding if she is unhappy with me. I couldn't force someone into that.”

A soft smile curled Duo's lips as he thought about his own fears shared earlier with Quatre. “Master, how can she not like you? You are kind, compassionate and very good looking.”

Heero snorted. “Have you been listening to Quatre again?” Duo had the decency to blush. “I thought as much.” Heero let his head tilt back and he gave a bark of laughter. When he noticed his slave looking at him curiously, he shook his head and elaborated. “I am a prince, a warrior and afraid of no man; yet here I am all concerned over whether or not a female will like me. How ridiculous is that?”

Not willing to give an answer to that, Duo simply rested his chin on Prince Heero's thigh and gave his master a warm smile.

“Come, Duo. I need to get changed and ready to meet my betrothed.” Heero stood and made his way into the bed chamber where the clothes Duo had set out earlier awaited him.

* * * 

The four, pure white horses came to a halt at the base of the stone steps leading to the main entry to the castle. The King and Queen stood patiently waiting on the steps, Prince Heero and Prince Trowa standing on either side of their parents, Duo and Quatre remained behind their masters. The royal guard lined either side of the steps, Wufei standing just below the King. A stable boy came forward to hold the horses. Just behind the main carriage, a second carriage came to a halt; this one was drawn by four bay horses. Another stable boy darted forward to hold those horses. Once the stable boys had the horses firmly in their grasp another house slave stepped up to open the carriage door of the main carriage, a second slave mimicking the actions with the second carriage

A long, elegant boot clad leg stretched out, followed by a second and then the rest of the prince. Stepping down from the carriage, he paused and turned back to the open door. He held his hand out and a delicate one took it, the princess stepping daintily down the carriage steps to the ground. King Treize stepped forward, Wufei remaining just to the side of him, and extended his hand.

“Welcome to Colonia,” the king said.

Prince Milliardo bowed from the waist before taking the offered hand and shaking it. “Thank you, your highness. My father, King Stephen of Sanq sends his apologies that he could not attend himself, unfortunately he is of ill health right now and the court physicians have advised against travel of any kind. I am his son, Prince Milliardo and this is my sister, Princess Relena.” The prince stepped to the side to allow his sister to come forward and greet her future father-in-law. 

The princess curtseyed before offering her hand to the king who took it and placed a polite kiss to the back of it. “It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness,” she said softly.

“The pleasure is all ours, princess,” the king replied. Once the princess was standing properly again, the king turned to introduce the rest of the royal family. “This is my wife, Queen Une,” he said. The prince and princess of Sanq greeting her as tradition dictated – with a bow and a curtsey.

Waiting patiently behind the royal family, both Quatre and Duo's heads were bowed, but it didn't stop their eyes from roving over the pair. Quatre thought what a handsome man the prince was, Duo couldn't help but notice how the princess' eyes glanced at Prince Trowa, before settling on his master and appeared to rake over his form. It seemed she liked what she saw if the spark in her eye was any indication. Duo couldn't help a twinge of something in his heart when he noted the look.

“This is my eldest son, Prince Heero, the one to whom you are to be wed, princess,” King Treize announced once the pair had finished greeting the queen.

Heero stepped forward and shook hands with Prince Milliardo. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” he said quietly.

“Likewise,” Milliardo returned. “I have heard a lot about you and look forward to talking with you.” The prince stepped back and drew his sister forward. “May I present my sister, Princess Relena, your betrothed.”

The princess once again curtseyed, offering her hand to Heero who took it and placed a kiss upon the back of it once the princess was standing. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Heero said with a smile.

“It is an honor to meet you, Prince Heero.” The princess' cheeks pinked a little and she smiled demurely at Heero.

“You must be tired after your long journey and I'm sure you would both enjoy a little time to freshen up. If you will step inside I will have you shown to your rooms. One of the slaves will assist with bringing in your luggage,” King Treize stated after he'd introduced Prince Trowa to the pair.

“Thank you, that would be most kind,” Milliardo replied for both of them.

Whilst the greetings had been taking place, the occupants of the second carriage had alighted and now joined the Prince and Princess. From his place at the back of the royal family, Duo took a look at the new pair. From what he saw he concluded that they must be the personal slaves of the Prince and Princess. Before he could ponder any further on the thought, Quatre gave him a soft nudge and he looked sharply around.

“We're going inside,” Quatre hissed softly and turned to wait for Prince Trowa to move.

Keeping his eyes down, Duo fell into step behind his master who had the princess on his arm. A moment later he noted a shadow fall into step beside him. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see the young girl who had gotten out of the second carriage walking beside him. Without appearing obvious, Duo did his best to take in the woman whom he assumed to be the Princess Relena's slave. Unfortunately he didn't really see much as he required most of his attention to remain on his master.

“I hope you will like it here,” Heero said to his betrothed.

“I'm sure I will,” she replied.

“I have picked out a suite for you to use until we are wed; I trust it will be suitable.”

“Thank you, that is most kind.”

“Ah, here we are.” Heero paused at the door to the suite Duo had suggested would be ideal for the princess.

Noting where they had stopped, Duo moved forward to open the door for his master and soon to be mistress.

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero said as they stepped into the room and gave his slave a soft smile.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by either the princess or her slave. The princess narrowed her eyes and glanced at the slave for the first time. What thoughts were running through her head were anyone's guess, but she didn't have time to think for long as Heero was leading her deeper into the room and showing her around.

Duo remained at the door whilst his master showed the princess her suite. He kept his head bowed and did his best not to sneak peeks at the new arrival. He almost jumped out of his skin when a soft voice purred in his ear.

“I'm Dorothy, Princess Relena's personal maid. Who are you?”

Inclining his head slightly, Duo was able to make out the form of the young woman beside him. He noted the long blonde hair, narrow, cold blue eyes and almost fell over when he saw her eyebrows. Never had he seen such weird eyebrows before! Yes, the King had distinctive eyebrows, but they were nothing compared to those adorning the princess' maid. For a moment he wondered if they were alive – and more importantly, would they attack him?!

Those cold eyes narrowed further as the maid spoke again, this time though the voice was cool and mocking. “You can talk, can't you?”

Duo nodded. “I am Duo, Prince Heero's personal slave. I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk without my master's permission.” Having said the words, Duo promptly shut up, thinking the maid would understand as she was also a fellow slave.

Dorothy snorted. “I'll bet you don't always follow your master's orders.” With a small amount of glee she watched as Duo's face went from horrified that she should suggest such a thing, to slightly red which told her she was right. Before she could say anything further, Princess Relena and Prince Heero returned.

“I will leave you now to freshen up. Dinner will be served at sundown and I will send Duo to show you the way. I hope we can spend some time together over the next few days to get to know each other,” Heero said as he paused at the doorway.

The princess smiled sweetly. “Thank you. I will see you at dinner then.”

With a nod, Heero stepped out into the hall, Duo right behind him and began to walk back to his own chambers.

*

No words were exchanged between the prince and his slave until they reached Heero's chambers. Once inside, Heero sank gratefully into a chair, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Duo dropped to his knees beside his master and awaited any instructions. After a few moments, the prince spoke. “Fetch me a drink, please.”

Rising to his feet, Duo did as requested, passing the glass over to his master and resuming his place beside the chair. Heero's hand dropped down to caress the top of his head and Duo leaned into the touch. “Well, I think that all went okay, don't you, Duo?”

“Yes, master.”

“The princess seemed pleased with the suite she will be using, thank you for suggesting the larger one.” Heero smiled when he spotted the slight flush to his slave's cheeks. Duo was still so shy when it came to receiving praise. “Tell me, Duo. What do you think of the princess?”

The slave's eyes widened with the question and he felt a moment of panic. _His master was asking him for his opinion?_ Slaves didn't have an opinion. 

Sensing his slave was a little unsure and knowing he was going against protocol, Heero spoke again. “You won’t be in any trouble for answering, Duo.”

Duo prided himself on never lying and now was no exception. “She is very pretty, master and she seems to be very taken with you.”

“I have to agree with you on the pretty thing. She certainly is very nice to look at, but as for being taken with me…” 

Duo chanced a glance at his master and noted the slight flush on those handsome features. He could barely hide the grin with the thought that his master was blushing.

“I guess I will find out over the next few days whether or not she does like me.” Heero tossed the last of his drink back and handed the glass to Duo. “I will bathe now.”

“Yes, master.” Duo replaced the glass by the decanter and hurried to draw his master’s bath.

* * *

“Isn’t it just a lovely castle, Dorothy?” Relena asked as she sat in front of the vanity, her maid behind her brushing her hair.

“That it is, mistress.”

“And the prince... I’d been told he was good looking, intelligent and strong, but I never dreamed he would be so handsome.”

“He is certainly charming.”

Relena fell silent for a few minutes, her mind tossing around something. The maid continued to brush the honey blonde locks, knowing her mistress would speak when she was ready. “Dorothy?”

“Yes, mistress?”

“What do you think about the prince’s slave?”

“How do you mean, mistress?”

“I’m not sure. There’s something about that slave that isn’t right and I can’t put my finger on it.”

“He seems to be a little timid but totally devoted to the prince,” Dorothy replied.

“Hmmm… Maybe so but I think we should keep an eye on him anyway. See if you can find out anything about him, Dorothy.”

“Yes, mistress.” Dorothy set the brush down. “Would you care to dress for dinner now?”

“Yes, I think I’d better.”

Dorothy went through to get the princess’ clothes ready.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Relena let her mind wander back once more to the slave of her future husband. He was very handsome for a slave and her prince seemed to treat him more as a companion than a slave. She frowned at that. Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts, she decided she would simply watch and observe for now, see what Dorothy could find out about this Duo and then she would know what course of action she should take – if any.

~ * ~

Tbc…


	16. Chapter 15

“Enter,” Relena called out to the knock on the door.

Opening the door, Duo stepped inside and dropped to his knees, head bowed. “Prince Heero asked me to show you to the dining hall for dinner, mistress.”

“Ah, very well, we are ready so please show us the way.” Relena stood up, gathered her skirts and walked towards the door where the kneeling slave began to rise. Dorothy followed behind the princess. As they walked through the castle halls, Relena took the opportunity to try and find out a little more about her prince and his slave.

“Your name is Duo, isn't it?” she asked.

“Yes, mistress.”

“Have you been a slave to the prince for long?”

“No, mistress.”

The slave's short answers were beginning to annoy the princess. “Just how long have you been here?”

“I arrived around the beginning of spring, mistress.” Duo wasn't trying to be difficult, but he didn't want to upset the princess either by talking when it wasn't his place to do so. Lucky for him, up ahead he spied Quatre coming out of the quarters assigned to Prince Milliardo, the blonde prince right beside him.

Milliardo caught sight of his sister from the corner of his eye and turned to greet her. “Ah, Relena, are you settling in okay?”

“Yes, thank you. The suite is very comfortable. What about you, brother?”

“Fine, perfectly fine. Come, let us walk to dinner together.” Milliardo offered his arm which Relena took, the pair following behind Quatre and Duo as they led them through the hallways towards the royal dining rooms.

Neither Duo or Quatre spoke as they traversed the halls, but Quatre could sense the other slave was uncomfortable He didn't think that Prince Heero had punished Duo so that only left the princess...

The small group soon arrived at the royal dining room, Duo opening the door with Quatre at his side and standing back for the couple to enter. The King, Queen and Princes were standing to one side and chatting amongst themselves, the chatter stopping with the opening of the door. Prince Heero stepped across and greeted the princess, taking her by the arm and leading her to her seat. Duo was hot on his master's heels, knowing it was his place to pull back the chairs for his master and mistress to be seated. Once he'd done that he waited behind his master's chair for the rest of the royals to be seated before dropping to his knees on the familiar cushion beside his master's chair.

Once the royals were all seated, Hilde and Catherine began to serve the meal. Duo was given his own bowl as usual and he took great pains to mind his manners and sip carefully at the hot soup. With the royals busy at their own meal, Duo managed to peer out from under his bangs and observe what he could.

The king was seated at the head of the table, the queen on his right and Prince Milliardo on his left. Princess Relena sat next to her brother, Dorothy on a cushion to her side. Heero sat next to the princess whilst Prince Trowa was next to the queen, Quatre on his cushion beside him. From where he sat, Duo could see the blonde slave quite clearly. Quatre felt Duo's eyes on him and he smiled across to the other slave.

The conversation above Duo's head centered mainly on the new arrivals, how they were settling in, their home country and the approaching wedding. Relena was in raptures over the castle, telling the king and queen just how lovely she found it all, to the point where her constant rambling was beginning to hurt Duo's ears. A hand dropped down to caress the top of his head and Duo leaned into the touch. Before the hand could retreat, Duo captured it and pressed a soft kiss to the palm. Releasing it, he glanced shyly up into his master's blue depths and was rewarded with a warm smile.

Sitting on her cushion beside her mistress, Dorothy's eyes were everywhere. She especially kept a discreet eye on the long haired slave, filing away any information she gleaned from her observations.

Duo was beginning to fall asleep when the meal finally ended, the incessant drone of Relena's voice had his eye lids drooping. Just how his master had been able to put up with it, he didn't know. The prince was a quiet man by nature, Duo knew only too well how much Heero disliked constant chatter. If the princess was one to like to talk – and it seemed she was - Duo wondered how his master would cope.

It was usual for his master to retire to his chambers after dinner, but this evening, when Heero appeared ready to retire, the princess persuaded him to sit with her for a while. Duo could clearly see his master was tired and admired the prince's inner strength in bowing to the princess' wishes. He was also pleased to note that Prince Trowa and Prince Milliardo had decided to join them. Rather than have everyone in his chambers, Heero elected to use one of the informal sitting rooms.

Once in the room, Duo and Quatre fetched drinks for their respective masters and the prince and princess. With everyone comfortable, the two slaves knelt beside their respective masters and simply relaxed. The conversation went on around them, Relena asking Heero all sorts of questions about the kingdom of Colonia whilst Prince Milliardo engaged Prince Trowa in a deep conversation regarding defense tactics, war and their respective armies.

Doing his best not to fidget, Heero answered the questions as best he could, his tired mind telling him all it wanted to do was shut down and sleep. Absently his hand dropped to his side to find his slave's head and gently caress those chestnut locks. Having Duo beside him did help to anchor him a little and soothe his fast fraying nerves. It was Prince Milliardo who called an end to the evening. He could see how tired Heero was and knew from his own experiences with Sanq just how exhausting a prince's duties could be.

“Relena, I think we should retire to our chambers for the night and let Heero get some rest. I'm sure he has a lot to do tomorrow and if you wish to spend any time with him I suggest we let him get some sleep.”

Feeling slightly put out at having her time cut short with her future husband, Relena resisted the urge to scowl, smoothing her features into one of neutrality and turning to face her brother. “Yes, you are right.” Turning back to Heero, she put on a sweet smile. “I apologize for keeping you from your bed, I'm afraid I'm a little excited by all of this and might have gotten a little bit carried away.”

Standing, Heero did his best not to look too relieved that his escape was imminent. “Thank you for the pleasure of your company and I do apologize for not spending more time with you this evening. I am rather tired and I do have a lot of work to get through tomorrow, but I will be certain to make myself available to you as soon as I can. I will have Duo escort you back to your chambers if you wish?” 

“Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can find my way back,” Relena replied.

“In that case, I will leave you all for now and retire for the evening. I will see you all tomorrow. Prince Milliardo.” Heero bowed to the other prince who returned it. “Brother.” Trowa gave him a wave. “Princess.” Heero took the offered hand and kissed the back of it. “Duo, come,” Heero called, the slave rising to his feet and following his master out of the door.

*

“Would you like a drink, master?” Duo asked as they stepped back into Heero's chambers.

“No, thank you. I think I will just go to bed.” Heero walked through to the bed chamber, Duo right behind him.

Having assisted his master to disrobe, Duo pulled the bed covers back and waited.

“I wish to have you sleep with me tonight, Duo,” the prince stated as he climbed into the large bed.

“As you wish, master.” Duo stripped out of his clothes, blew the lamp out and crawled into the bed beside his master. He couldn't help the small yelp and stiffening of his body when his master grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. He still couldn't help being skittish at times, all the years of suffering from beatings was hard to overcome; but he was getting better.

“Hush, Duo. I need to feel you close to me,” Heero murmured and then sighed as his slave relaxed.

“Permission to ask a question, master?”

“You may ask, but I may not answer.”

“Does your tiredness have anything to do with the princess, master?”

Sighing again, Heero spoke softly. “I must admit, some of it does. I didn't realize just how much she can talk.”

Duo chuckled. “I thought I was one to let my mouth run away at times, but...” Duo abruptly shut up, realizing he'd just done exactly that and overstepped a boundary. “I'm sorry master, I shouldn't have said that.”

“No, Duo, you shouldn't. It's not your place to pass comment or judgment on the princess; even if I happen to be in agreement with you.” Heero's voice held a touch of amusement to it with the last words and Duo heaved a sigh of relief. He froze again seconds later when his master spoke again. “You do know that I will have to punish you for your insubordination?”

“I know, master,” Duo replied miserably.

“You are quite right in saying that you do let your mouth run away with you at times and so it is only fitting that your punishment should include that mouth.” Heero released his slave to roll over and lie on his back. “I think that mouth of yours will be better suited to another task.” Pushing the bed clothes down a little, Heero revealed his half hard erection. “Suck me and make it good.”

“Yes, master.” Duo wasn't about to question the order. If this was his punishment he was more than happy to accept it.

*

Quatre ended up showing Relena back to her chambers, Prince Trowa and Prince Milliardo having continued their discussion on warfare once Heero had left. Relena had no desire to listen to any of it and accepted Trowa's offer to have Quatre escort them back to their chambers.

“Have you been here at the castle for long?” Relena asked as they walked.

“Yes, princess, I've been a personal slave to Prince Trowa for a few years now,” Quatre replied politely.

“What about my betrothed's slave, Doo, Dan...”

“You mean Duo, princess?”

“Yes.”

“Duo hasn't been here long, but he is settling in very well.” Quatre replied. He wasn't sure just how much he should tell the princess, being a slave it wasn't his place to talk with the master and mistress. “Ah, here are your chambers, princess. Will you be taking breakfast in your rooms or in the dining room tomorrow morning?”

“I'll take it in my room. I'll have Dorothy fetch it for me.”

“As you wish, princess. I will let the kitchens know.” Quatre bowed, turned and left, grateful to get away. Something wasn't sitting quite right with him regarding the princess, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

*

Once Quatre had left, Dorothy set about getting the bed chamber ready for the princess. With the covers turned back and nightdress laid out, Dorothy returned to the sitting room. “Your bed chamber is ready, mistress.”

“Thank you, Dorothy, I'll retire shortly. First, come sit with me.”

Dorothy sat in the small chair opposite the princess and waited. Having been a companion and maid to the princess ever since she was a little girl, Dorothy knew Relena well and when they were alone Relena treated her more like a sister than a maid or slave.

“Tell me, Dorothy, have you managed to learn anything at all about Heero's slave?”

“Not much as yet, mistress. I did observe him during dinner and later this evening though.”

“Hmm...” Relena frowned. “I’m not sure about that slave, Dorothy. The prince seems to pay an awful lot of attention to him.”

“I noticed that too, mistress. During dinner and afterwards the prince constantly dropped his hand to caress the slave.”

“Really?” Relena's scowl deepened.

“And that's not all, mistress.” Dorothy gave a sneer. “I noticed the slave kiss the prince's hand during dinner – and the prince seemed to like it.”

“Is that so?” Relena fell silent, her mind processing what she'd just been told. “I think we need to find out as much as we can about this slave, where he came from, what his duties are to the prince. As I said before, see what you can learn about him, Dorothy, but do it discreetly. I'll also see if I can find out anything about him from the prince.” Relena didn't like the idea at all that her future husband appeared to be enjoying a slave's attentions, especially when that slave was a male.

“Yes, mistress.” Dorothy gave a nasty smile. She didn't care much for the slave at all, he seemed to be more like a frightened mouse to her. Besides, once her mistress was wed, Dorothy was determined to be the only slave the couple would need.

Relena yawned, politely passing a hand over her mouth to hide it. “I think I will go to bed now.” Rising, she made her way through to the bed chamber, Dorothy behind her to assist her mistress.

* * * 

Heero woke up to find his slave's head pillowed on his chest, the rest of the slave plastered all over him. He gave a soft smile and relaxed further into the mattress. His day would begin soon enough, but for now he could just lie here for a few minutes longer.

Whilst he lay there, Heero took the opportunity to study his slave as the man slept. Since coming to live at the castle and receiving regular food, the slave had started to fill out. Duo was still slender and always would be as his bone structure was fine. His skin was pale but now had a healthy glow to it; and that hair... being able to bathe regularly and keep his hair clean had made a big difference to the slave. He tended to his hair religiously, keeping it soft and luxurious with the aid of the many different concoctions Sally had made especially for him.

Although he would never outright admit to it, Heero did love that hair. The feel of the silken strands running through his fingers was something he couldn't describe. Having that hair loose when he took his slave added to the sensuality, the long strands teasing and tormenting his body in ways he'd never believed possible.

Although Duo had only been with him a few scant months, Heero couldn't remember his life before the slave – and certainly couldn't envision the future without Duo there.

The pert nose twitched and eyelashes began to flutter, indicating that Duo was waking up.

“Good morning, master,” Duo greeted as his eyes finally opened.

“Morning, Duo.” Heero leaned close and partook of a kiss.

Noting the amount of light filtering into the room, Duo guessed they were a little later than usual in waking. “Shall I fetch your breakfast, master? Or would you prefer me to draw you a bath first?”

“Draw the bath first. Whilst I am bathing you may fetch my breakfast.”

“Yes, master.”

Duo rose from the bed and padded silently through the bed chamber to the door that would take him to the royal bathing chamber and the start of another busy day at the castle.

* * * 

Over the course of the next week and a half, Heero did his best to try and spend time with the princess. It wasn't always easy as he still had his royal duties to do, but Trowa also helped out by taking the princess and her brother out and about on tours of the local countryside, showing them both quite a lot of the kingdom that the princess would one day be queen of.

Although Relena would have preferred to have spent more time with her future husband and have Heero be the one to show her around, she did realize that he still had duties to perform. She did note that whilst Heero couldn't spend a lot of time with her, he still managed to have that slave of his with him just about all of the time.

And that fact began to annoy her even more.

She consoled herself with the thought that once they were married she would see more of Heero, she would be the one that took care of him and that would mean he'd no longer need that slave.

The time she did get to spend with Heero was spent getting to know the prince a little better. He was everything she'd ever dreamed about for her prince. He was good looking, calm, well bred with perfect manners and a fine physique. She managed to wrangle being able to attend one of his training sessions with the royal bodyguard – and that only cemented her desire to have him all for herself.

Her attempts to find out more about his slave though didn't go so well. Duo was a constant shadow at his master's side and Relena couldn't very well question Heero about him whilst he was right there, however much she yearned to know more about him. Whenever she tried to question Duo himself, he only answered her with simple yes and no replies. There was no doubt in her mind that the slave was beautiful and totally devoted to Heero, something that sparked the flame of jealousy in her heart.

Dorothy hadn't had much luck either. No one seemed to want to talk much to her about Duo, although she could understand their reluctance to a point. Everyone was busy with the final preparations for the wedding and didn't have time to waste answering seemingly irrelevant questions.

All she was able to learn so far was that Duo had been found by Heero in one of the villages and had come to the castle in a very sorry state. During the course of her investigations, she discovered those slaves and servants that would or would not be willing to talk. So far her best bet for information seemed to be Prince Trowa's slave, Quatre.

The slender blonde was a sweet thing, but very naive. As far as she could tell, he would be the easiest to manipulate and find out the tale behind Prince Heero's slave; and so Dorothy laid her plans. The hardest part would be convincing Quatre to trust her...

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	17. Chapter 16

Blinking open bleary eyes, Heero cast his gaze around his bed chamber, noting it was still very early in the morning. Through a small chink in the heavy drapes he could just see the first streaks of light, indicating that dawn was barely on its way.

His slave lay curled up next to him, back pressed against Heero's chest, arms bent and hands tucked under his chin. To Heero, Duo looked completely innocent – and utterly adorable. That led his thoughts in a slightly different direction. 

The princess.

The Princess Relena was certainly beautiful, but she didn't hold a candle to Duo's beauty. Not in Heero's eyes anyway.

Staring at Duo's sleeping face, Heero's thoughts changed tack once again.

Today was his wedding day. Today he would marry the princess that had been chosen for him and whilst he knew the marriage would be a good one for the kingdom, he couldn't help but have a small measure of discord settle in his gut. The princess was pretty enough, intelligent and knew how to charm people. From what time he'd spent with her and the whispers that had gotten back to him regarding his betrothed, he knew the subjects of Colonia, the castle servants and slaves were all besotted by his bride.

That was a good thing in many ways. It would be far easier to rule if his queen was popular amongst the people. Heero also found her to be pretty, charming and intelligent; but he also noted she tended to fuss over him a little too much. Heero had always been independent and hated having anyone fuss or fawn over him. That would be something he would need to address with the princess after their wedding.

The slave beside him began to stir, effectively cutting off any further thought of the princess from Heero's mind. As sleepy violet eyes opened, Heero tilted his head and partook of a kiss. The smile that Duo gave him melted his heart. “Good morning, Duo.”

“Good morning, master,” Duo replied and then gave a wide yawn. Settling back into the mattress for a moment, Duo let his brain wake up a bit more. His master's arms were around him and he didn’t seem in any hurry to let him go so Duo figured he might as well remain where he was. Thoughts turning inwards, Duo remembered that this was his master's wedding day – and although it should be a happy occasion, Duo couldn't help but feel melancholy. Today his master would wed the princess and that would mean he would no longer be required to sleep with his master.

When he'd first arrived at the castle he'd had no clue to what his new role would be. Despite his apprehension at first, not to mention his fear of such intimacy when Quatre had patiently explained and trained him, he knew he would sorely miss sleeping in his master's bed, waking up with his master beside him and knowing he was the one to put a smile on the prince's face.

It had taken all the patience Heero possessed and continual verbal reminders from Quatre that he wouldn't be beaten for his mistakes, but eventually Duo had started to learn to trust his master. He still had times when he flinched or cowered, expecting a blow to fall, but those episodes were becoming fewer. Now the princess would get to share his prince's bed, wake up to those blue eyes and hard body; and Duo would be relegated back to the slave's quarters. Well, not entirely, the prince had made certain that Duo would have his own quarters off the main, marital suite, but he might as well be back with Quatre – not that he had anything against the gentle blonde.

Noticing the look of sadness that appeared on his slave's face, Heero questioned the action. “What is wrong, Duo?”

Not wanting to lie to the prince, but unable to tell him the real reason for his misery, Duo stretched the truth a bit. “I'm sorry, master, I can't help but feel a little worried that you will no longer need me as much now that you will have the princess to look after you.”

Heero sighed and pulled the slave closer to him. “Duo, we've had this discussion before and I still stand by what I said then. Regardless of my wedded state, I will still require you to attend to me. Yes, the princess will take over some duties, but not many. She will be required to take on some responsibilities pertaining to the ruling of the kingdom and so she will not have much time to look after me as such. No, I shall still require you to continue on as you always have with seeing to my needs.” Heero brushed the slave's bangs back from his eyes and stared into violet. “And I do mean _all_ my needs.”

Heat rose to Duo's cheeks with that statement. Yes, his master had told him he would still require him to 'service' him, but Duo hadn't really believed the prince. Mentally shaking himself, Duo put on a happy smile. This was his master's wedding day and he would not spoil it for him by being sad.

“That's better. Now, I think we should have our breakfast and then bathe. There is much to be done today.”

“Yes, master.” Duo slid from the bed and reached for his pants. Pulling them on he picked up the vest, slid his arms into it, placed his feet into his slippers and headed out to the kitchens.

By the time Duo returned from the kitchens, Heero was up and dressed in his robe, sitting in his large chair waiting. Duo set the tray down on the small table and knelt beside his master. The meal was consumed in silence, Heero eating mechanically, his mind far away and thinking of all the last minute things that needed to be done for the wedding. Duo didn't speak as it wasn't his place to do so, but readily opened his mouth to receive the food his master passed to him.

“That was very filling,” Heero commented when they'd finished eating. “You may take the dishes back after, Duo. Now I need to bathe and start my preparations for the ceremony.”

“As you wish, master.”

* * * 

 

“Come on, princess, just a few bites, just for me?” Dorothy wheedled.

“I don' think I could eat a thing,” Relena moaned.

“But, mistress, you will need to eat something to keep your strength up for the wedding,” Dorothy cajoled.

“I know, but if I eat anything I'm sure I will be sick,” the princess continued to moan. “Oh, I feel ill just thinking about food and the wedding.”

Dorothy was fast losing patience with her mistress. She'd been trying for some time now to get the princess to eat and having to suffer through the constant moaning and complaining was starting to tell on her nerves. Deciding that enough was enough, Dorothy tried a different, tougher approach. “Mistress, if the thought of the wedding is what is making you so ill then I will go and inform the prince that you no longer wish to marry him.”

“Dorothy!” Relena looked horrified that her maid would suggest such a thing.

“It's pretty clear to me that the wedding is what has your stomach in knots and if you can't eat anything then you won't be able to marry your prince. You need the food to keep you going, mistress. What would the prince think if you passed out during the service?”

“I suppose you're right,” grumbled the princess, “but if I'm sick at the wedding then it will be on your head.”

“More likely Prince Heero's shoes,” Dorothy muttered with a smirk.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, I was just wondering what sort of shoes the prince will be wearing. Now, come on, see if you can eat all of that toast for me.”

*

“God I hate these formal robes,” Heero grunted and tugged at the stiff collar of the shirt.

“Master, if you don't stop doing that you will damage the fabric,” Duo pointed out as he did his best to finish lacing the shirt and dodge Heero's fingers.

“I don't care. Why I can't wear one of my ordinary shirts is beyond me,” he muttered.

“You can't because this is your wedding and you need to dress formally. You wouldn't want the princess to think she's marrying a prince who has no style, would you?” Duo knew he was walking a fine line with his comments, but like Dorothy, he was fed up with the complaints and didn't think his master would punish him.

“No, I guess you're right,” Heero sighed and dropped his hand so Duo could finish lacing the shirt.

“There, that's better.” Duo stepped back to take a look. “Now for your pants, boots and jacket.”

*

“Breathe in, mistress,” Dorothy instructed from behind her mistress.

“I am breathing in,” Relena snapped.

“Then suck it in more otherwise I can't get this to do up.” Dorothy pulled hard on the lacings to the corset she was trying to secure.

“Ouch! Take it easy, Dorothy.”

“My apologies, mistress, but you do want to fit into your wedding dress, don't you?”

“Of course.”

“Then you need to suck in the air a little more.” Dorothy waited until her mistress was drawing the air in before yanking hard on the lacings and quickly securing them.

“Ahhh, Dorothy! I can't breathe,” Relena complained.

“Take small, shallow breaths,” Dorothy advised, not at all repentant as she walked across the chambers to where Relena's wedding dress was waiting.

“If I pass out from lack of air it will be on your head,” Relena grumbled.

“I doubt that, I'm betting it would more likely be at Prince Heero's feet.”

“Did you say something, Dorothy?”

“No, mistress.”

*

“Now what?” Heero muttered as a knock sounded on his door.

“I'll go see who it is, master,” Duo soothed and left his master pulling on his boots. Duo moved quickly to the door and opened it just a crack. When he spotted the person standing on the other side, he opened the door fully and slipped to his knees. “Prince Trowa,” he greeted.

“Hello, Duo. I've come to see how my brother is doing,” Trowa said as he walked into the room. “Heero, aren't you ready yet?” Trowa said with a smirk and a wink in Duo's direction.

“I”m almost ready, just need to get these damn boots on.” Heero gave a sharp tug to the reluctant boot.

Smiling, Trowa walked across to give his brother a hand. “Here, let me help.”

Duo was quick to catch up to the prince and when he heard the words, he darted forward, horrified that the prince would even think about soiling his hands in trying to assist his brother with his boots. “Let me, master, Prince Trowa.”

Turning to the long haired slave, Trowa looked thoughtful. “Duo, I think you really should be getting yourself ready. The wedding will be starting soon and you're not even dressed in your formal attire.”

“But, master still...”

Realising just how little time they did have left, Heero suddenly felt guilty for keeping Duo so long. His slave did need to get himself ready, especially as he would be representing Heero and the last thing he needed was for his slave not to be dressed appropriately. “My brother is right, Duo,” Heero interrupted. “You go back to your quarters and get ready. I can finish off here with my brother's assistance.”

Before Duo could protest, Trowa stepped in. “I have already sent Quatre back to get ready, hurry up and move, you can help each other and once you're both dressed, return here to Heero's chambers.”

“Yes, master, Prince Trowa.” Duo gave a bow and quickly exited the chambers.

*

“Please keep still, mistress,” Dorothy requested as she tried yet again to fix the tiara and veil to the perfectly coiffured hair.

“Sorry, Dorothy, but this dress itches a little around the neck.” Relena raised her hand again to try and scratch at the pink skin that was currently being chaffed by the lace of the wedding dress.

“I'll see what I can do about that in just a moment, mistress,” Dorothy sighed.

A knock at the door caused Dorothy to frown and almost slip with the tiara. She managed to catch herself just in time and secured the glittering item before muttering under her breath and going to answer the door. “Prince Milliardo," she greeted with a curtsey.

“Dorothy,” the prince returned as he stepped into the room. “Relena, are you almost ready?”

“Nearly,” Relena replied. 'I've only got to finish a few things.”

“I suggest you hurry up then, it will be time to leave very shortly.” Milliardo took a seat and gave his sister a look of approval. “Dorothy, you aren't coming dressed like that, are you?”

“No, your highness. If the princess can manage without me for a few moments, I'll go and change.”

“I think that would be a good idea,” Milliardo replied with a snicker. “I'll help my sister finish off whatever she has left to do.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Dorothy gave another curtsey and disappeared into the adjoining chamber to change.

*

“Would you like me to do your hair?” Quatre asked as Duo rushed around getting himself ready.

“Would you mind?” Duo replied.

“Not at all.” Quatre held the hairbrush in his hand and motioned for the other slave to sit on the bed.

“You look stunning, Duo,” Quatre commented as he ran the brush through the silky locks.

“Thank you. I want to make master Heero proud,” Duo replied.

“I think you will do just that,” Quatre chuckled as he braided the long tresses, adding a silver and purple thread to the mix of hair. “There, all done. See what you think.”

Duo got up and stood in front of the mirror. He had to admit, he was pleased with his appearance. He wore a white undershirt, purple vest and pants that were trimmed with silver and silver slippers on his feet. The gold collar and amulets with their sparkling sapphires and diamonds glittered in the sunlight. The silver and purple thread Quatre had woven into his braid also caught the light and blended in with the natural chestnut, gold and red highlights of his hair. Even Duo had to admit, he didn't look half bad. “Thanks, Quatre.” Duo enveloped the smaller blonde in a hug, a hug that was returned just as enthusiastically. “You look very handsome yourself.”

Quatre blushed. “Thanks, but I'm no where near as stunning as you. Prince Heero will be so proud of you.” Quatre was dressed in an outfit the same as Duo, but his was aqua blue, his collar and amulets also gold but studded with emeralds and diamonds. “We'd better hurry, the carriages will be arriving any minute and we still need to make sure Prince Heero is ready.”

The pair left their chambers, the excitement of the day finally catching up to them.

*

Securing her long, blonde hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon, Dorothy took one last look at herself in the mirror and deemed herself ready. She wore a long, red dress, gathered at the waist with a red bow at the back. Gold slippers adorned her feet and a simple wreath of red flowers sat upon the top of her head. Pleased with her appearance, Dorothy went back out to her mistress.

“Ah, Dorothy, the footman has just informed us that the carriage is here,” Prince Milliardo stated. “Relena, are you ready?”

The princess nodded and stood up. Dorothy came forward and settled the veil around her face before fluffing the wedding dress. “Have you got everything, mistress?”

“I think so,” Relena replied.

“Best we get going then, we don't want to keep your prince waiting too long.” Milliardo stood up and offered his arm to his sister. He was dressed in his military outfit and cut a stunning figure with his long, pale locks flowing down his back.

Taking her brother's arm, Relena held her head high and stepped out of the room.

*

Quatre and Duo returned to Prince Heero's chambers just as the footman was leaving, having informed the prince that his carriage was waiting. As the two slaves entered the chamber, both princes' turned and froze, their mouths agape as they took in the pair before them.

Immediately Duo was on the defensive, thinking he must have done something to upset his master. He dropped to his knees, lowered his head and trembled slightly. Quatre also dropped to his knees and bowed his head, but he did not shake like his fellow slave. Quatre could tell their masters were not angry with them, quite the opposite in fact, they were both completely awed by the sight the pair made.

“Duo, stand up and look at me,” Heero ordered.

Duo did as his master asked, standing up and raising his head just a little. Heero approached the slave, his eyes roving over the form before him, noting every small detail. Finally he made eye contact with Duo and raised his hand to cup the soft cheek.

“You look perfect. I am so proud of you,” Heero said softly and kissed his slave.

It was all Duo could do to keep standing. His knees went weak as he melted into the kiss, his brain desperately processing the words his master had spoken. When he was finally released from the kiss, he gazed adoringly at the prince. “Thank you, master.” A discreet cough from behind Heero soon had them both returning to the real world.

“It's time to go, Heero,” Trowa said softly.

Duo fetched the cape and settled it around his master's shoulders, doing the clasp up at the front. As he stepped back, Heero smiled warmly at him. “Let us be off then.”

The two princes left Heero's chambers with their slaves following and walked through the castle to the front where a carriage pulled by two bay horses awaited. To the side of the carriage, another, less elegant carriage waited, a stable boy holding the heads of the two chestnut geldings currently in the harness. Gathered ahead, around and behind the two carriages were several of the palace guard. Wufei, mounted on his black horse waited at the front of the castle steps.

A footman came forward and opened the carriage door for Prince Heero and Trowa to step up into the carriage. Duo, unsure of what he was supposed to do, waited beside Quatre and let the blonde guide him. Once the princes were inside the carriage, Quatre spoke softly to his fellow slave.

“We are to travel in the second carriage. Follow me.” Quatre moved towards the other carriage, Duo right behind him. Another footman opened the door, Quatre stepping inside, Duo following suit. The door was closed and Duo took the chance to have a look around; not that there was much to look at.

The carriage was made of a fine, sturdy wood, the seats quite plush and comfortable. The drivers of the carriages took up their reins and once the stable boys moved back, Wufei rode forward to head the procession. The palace guards all fell into place and the procession began to move off.

*

Once the prince and his entourage had left the castle another carriage arrived in the castle courtyard, the remaining royal guards on their steeds surrounding it. This carriage was made from a blonde wood and highly polished. The gold fittings gleamed in the sunlight, the black harness with silver buckles worn by the two gray horses also shone. A stable boy came forward to hold the horses whilst they waited for the princess to arrive.

Stepping out of the castle doors, Relena smiled when she saw the carriage. It was quite stunning to look at. The footman opened the carriage door and dropped down the two steps. Prince Milliardo held onto his sister's hand and arm to assist her in climbing into the carriage. Dorothy assisted to get the many layers of wedding dress also settled into the carriage without wrinkling it or leaving any of it hanging out the door. Once Relena was settled, Milliardo climbed in, Dorothy following last of all. The carriage door was closed, the remainder of the palace guard fell into formation around the carriage and the driver trailed the whip across the backs of the grays.

The horses sprang forward into a brisk trot, the carriage rolling easily behind them. They exited the castle and struck out on the road towards the city of Colonia and the grand cathedral where the wedding was to take place.

*

The streets to the city were lined with the people of Colonia, all waving and cheering as the King and Queen rolled past in their carriage. Several minutes behind them came the princes. The citizens all loved their King and the princes. The King ruled in a fair and just manner, never taking any more than necessary from his people to keep the castle running. Trade with neighboring kingdoms flourished and the people enjoyed a comfortable lifestyle. With the prince now marrying a princess from another kingdom, trade would further be developed and that only meant the kingdom would continue to prosper.

Inside the carriage, Prince Heero acknowledged the people by waving back to them, what passed for a smile on his face. Despite any misgivings he might have held, the marriage would prove beneficial to his future subjects and that could only be a good thing. In the carriage behind, Duo was awed by the sheer number of people that had turned out to watch the wedding procession. His face was glued to the window of the carriage, eyes roaming constantly over the masses. Only when he saw the huge number of people did it truly sink home to him just how popular his prince was and how large the kingdom. He felt humbled to be the one to look after their future king and proud of that fact.

Of all the people that could have served the prince, Heero had chosen him.

Quatre sat quietly opposite Duo, he'd been a party to this type of pomp and ceremony before so it wasn't anything new to him. But like Duo, it still warmed him to know the prince he served along with the rest of the royal family, were so popular amongst the people. Watching the emotions flit across that sweet face gave Quatre a deep feeling of contentment and happiness. It was good to see the other slave had finally emerged from his shell.

The spire of the cathedral appeared ahead, the coachman slowed the horses to a walk and entered the sweeping drive to the front of the cathedral. Inside the building every available place was taken. Those invited guests were all seated, waiting for the wedding party to arrive. Kings, queens, royals, nobles and the like all dressed in their finery took up the majority of the cathedral. The back area of the cathedral had been roped off and several of the landowners of Colonia now stood there in their Sunday best. 

The King, in his wisdom, had done a random ballot of all the people in his kingdom and those lucky enough to have been drawn were invited to attend the wedding. Even though they were at the back of the cathedral, it didn't matter to them, they were here and would witness the marriage of their future king.

Wufei brought his horse to a halt and dismounted. The carriages and royal guard also stopped. Wufei handed his horse to a groom and approached the royal carriage to open the door.

“This is it, brother,” Trowa spoke. “No turning back now.”

Heero grunted and climbed out of the carriage to stand before the steps to the cathedral. No sooner was he still than Duo appeared at his side, smoothing out his cloak and checking all was right with the prince's attire. “Thank you, Duo.” He gave the slave a smile. “Stay with Quatre and he will guide you through. I will see you back at the castle for the reception.”

“Yes, master,” Duo whispered before stepping back to stand beside Quatre.

A choirboy appeared beside the slaves and led them both around the side of the cathedral to a side door where they entered and were shown to seats off to the side of the main seating area but with a perfect view of the altar.

The priest met Heero at the top of the steps. “Your highness,” he greeted with a bow. “If you will follow me please.”

Heero took a deep breath and followed the priest into the cool interior of the cathedral.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	18. Chapter 17

The priest spoke briefly with Heero and Trowa who was Heero's best man in the quiet of the vestry. Although they had met a few days before and gone through the rehearsal, the priest thought it best to have a few minutes with which to recap the ceremony and answer any questions the prince may have.

A young choirboy knocked on the vestry door to let the priest know that the bride was coming up the cathedral drive. Thanking the boy, the priest checked his robes and motioned for the two young men to follow him. They exited the vestry, walked along a short hall and entered the cathedral just to the side of the altar. The priest led them to the front of the altar and positioned them to his left as he stood just in front of the altar and looked down the long aisle.

Another choirboy was positioned at the cathedral doors, ready to let the organist know when the bride was about to enter.

*

Relena couldn't believe the number of people that lined the streets to watch the carriages drive past. Colonia was certainly a larger kingdom than Sanq. With a smile of complete happiness on her face she eagerly waved back to the people that one day she would be queen of. Milliardo smiled in amusement at his sister.

The carriage began to slow, signaling their arrival at the cathedral and causing Relena's nerves to start to play up again. “Do I look okay?” she asked her brother as the carriage came to a halt.

“Relena, you look breathtaking,” Milliardo assured. “You remind me of the fairy tale princess' in the books our mother used to read to us and I'm sure you will have just as much of a happy ending as they did.” A footman appeared at the carriage door. “Come, let us not keep your prince waiting any longer.” The door opened and Milliardo stepped out, holding his hand for Relena to take and steady herself as she exited the coach.

Dorothy appeared out of nowhere and assisted the princess on the other side. Once Relena was standing on the ground, Dorothy fussed around her dress, smoothing it out and fluffing where necessary. Straightening the veil, she looked into her mistress' eyes. “You look lovely, mistress.”

“Thank you, Dorothy.” The trio walked forward to the stone steps of the cathedral and ascended them. Pausing in front of the large doors, Dorothy checked Relena's dress and veil one last time before a choirboy escorted her around the side of the cathedral and through a side door to sit in the same area as Duo and Quatre. 

Turning to her brother, Relena smiled nervously. “I suppose we should make our entrance.”

“Yes, we should,” Milliardo replied and offered his arm to his sister who slipped her own through it. The choirboy gave the nod and the organist began to play. Relena took a deep breath and began to walk down the long aisle to where her prince waited. 

The sounds of the old organ resonated through the large cathedral, the gathered guests all stood up and turned to catch a glimpse of the bride as she entered the cathedral and walked calmly down the aisle. Feeling the weight of so many eyes upon her, Relena held her head high as she walked. Up ahead at the altar, she could see the priest waiting. Just to his side she noted her prince and his brother and a smile crept over her face.

Prince Heero cut a stunning figure in his formal attire. White shirt with a slight ruffle at the ends of the sleeves and around the neck, deep blue jacket with gold epaulettes, buttons and trim hugged his slim build. Black leggings topped off with knee high, black boots completed his ensemble. Prince Trowa wore the same outfit, only his jacket was red.

When the organ began to play, Heero took a deep breath and turned slightly to look up the aisle to the cathedral entry. Moments later his bride walked into view and even Heero had to admit she looked lovely. The wedding dress was white, ruffled at the neck and completely encasing Relena's upper body. Long sleeves of see through lace ended at slim wrists, the hands encased in white gloves. The dress accented the Princess' slim waist before spreading out into a full skirt that brushed the floor as she walked. Her hair was partially swept up and a silver tiara adorned her head, a sheer veil attached to it and covering her face.

Before Heero knew it, Relena and her brother were standing beside him.

To the side, Duo and Quatre watched the proceedings with curiosity. Neither slave had attended a formal wedding before, actually, Duo had never attended a wedding at all and Quatre could barely remember having attended a few weddings when he had been a part of the desert tribe, but they had been nothing like the scale of the one he was witnessing today.

Duo's eyes had been glued to his master, admiring the man and feeling warmed that he was the one to look after such a noble man. When the princess entered the cathedral and began to walk towards Heero, Duo's eyes couldn't help but be drawn in her direction. The princess almost glowed as she walked gracefully down the aisle towards Heero. When she reached him and stood at his side, Duo's chest began to ache and his eyes started to water. There was no way he could compete with the princess for his master's affections, simply looking at the couple one could tell it was a fairy tale wedding. The handsome prince and his equally beautiful bride – it was a perfect match.

“Are you alright, Duo?” Quatre whispered from his side.

Not trusting his voice, Duo nodded, keeping his eyes firmly on the couple that stood at the altar. Knowing Quatre could also sense emotions, he did his best to bury his feelings as deeply as possible; hopefully Quatre wouldn't pick up on them given the amount of emotion that had to be swirling around the cathedral.

“Don't they make a wonderful couple?” Dorothy sighed from Quatre's other side. She'd picked up on Duo's silence and one look at the slave had told her he wasn't feeling too happy. She decided to try and push the 'knife' a little deeper into Duo's heart. “I'm sure they will have lots of lovely children too.” 

Biting his lip, Duo did his best to block out the malicious words. He knew it was true, the princess would be able to give the prince children, but Dorothy didn't need to rub his face in it!

With Relena's arrival at his side, Heero turned his head slightly and gave her a smile. She returned the smile with one of her own before fixing her attention back on the priest who cleared his throat and opened his bible.

The ceremony went for a little while, the priest reading passages from the bible, the choir singing various hymns until finally they arrived at the part everyone had been waiting for; the exchanging of the vows. The priest read the words out, Heero dutifully repeating them as he held Relena's hand in his. Relena repeated her vows after Heero and then it was time for Trowa to hand over the rings. Relena slipped off the glove on her left hand, passing it to her brother to hold.

Heero carefully slipped the ring along Relena's finger, speaking the words the priest told him to. With the ring nestled at the base of her finger, Relena took the offered, larger ring and repeated the action and words, slipping the ring onto Heero's finger.

“With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife,” the priest stated and closed his bible. “You may kiss your bride.”

Reaching forward, Heero lifted the veil, leaned in and gave the princess a quick kiss to the lips. Relena reciprocated the kiss and was a little disappointed that it was so short. The many guests all cheered and applauded the couple, the organist began to play and the priest led the couple out to the vestry for the signing of the documents.

“What happens now?” Duo whispered to Quatre.

“Once they have signed all the paperwork the priest will bring them back out and they will walk back out of the cathedral. I'm guessing they will remain here for a short while to speak to several of the guests and mingle a bit. Once that's over with they will go back to the castle for the reception,” Quatre replied.

“Ah. Ummm... What about us?”

“Once the bride and groom have exited we will slip out the side door and go around to the front and find Prince Trowa. He will let us know if we are required and what we are to do from there.”

“Thanks, Quatre.” Duo leaned back in his chair and relaxed a little. The ache was still present in his chest, but it had dulled a touch.

Just as Quatre had said, the couple emerged from the vestry with the priest, Prince Trowa and Prince Milliardo a short while later. The priest presented the married couple to the gathered guests and stepped back so they could begin their walk back down the aisle and out to the front of the cathedral to mingle. Relena's arm was hooked through Heero's, the princess positively beaming as she walked beside her new husband. Heero's face remained impassive – he neither smiled nor frowned.

Once the couple had reached the end of the aisle, Quatre nudged Duo. “Time for us to move,” he whispered.

Before Duo could even get to his feet, Dorothy was already on hers and heading for the side door. As she left she spoke over her shoulder. “I'll see you later, my mistress and new master will require my assistance.” With that, she was gone, leaving a bewildered Duo and annoyed Quatre behind.

“Come on, Duo,” Quatre said softly and took the other slave by the arm. “Prince Trowa is waiting for us. Take no notice of her.”

“I thought I was to look after my master, not her,” Duo said in a small voice, clearly unsure of himself.

“Prince Heero did tell you he would still require your services, did he not?” Quatre asked, head cocked to one side.

“Yes, yes he did,” Duo replied slowly.

“Then trust in your master, Duo. I wouldn't believe anything that maid says.” Quatre pulled the long haired slave along with him and out through the side door.

Duo allowed himself to be propelled out of the cathedral, his mind still chewing over Dorothy's spiteful words.

* * * 

When Duo and Quatre appeared at the front of the cathedral it was hard to spot Prince Heero and his bride for the many guests that were surrounding the newly weds to offer their congratulations. Quatre did manage to catch sight of his master and grabbing Duo by the arm he wormed them through the crowd to appear at Prince Trowa's side. 

“Master,” Quatre said softly and bowed his head.

“Ah, my sweet Quatre and Duo. Wasn't it a lovely service?”

“Yes, master, it was.”

Although Duo made sure to keep his head bowed, his eyes wandered over the crowd from under his bangs. They narrowed a touch when he finally located his master and the princess. That maid, Dorothy had managed to ensconce herself beside the pair and was busy making a fuss of the princess – and even going as far as to try and smooth the prince's jacket. Duo scowled and felt the anger rising in his chest.

Quatre picked up on the emotion coming from his fellow slave and followed Duo's line of sight where the reason for his annoyance became obvious. Gentle natured as he was, even Quatre couldn't help but feel angry at the maid's obvious attempt to take over Duo's duties. A quick glance to his master and Quatre was pleased to note that Prince Trowa also appeared to be watching the couple... and the maid.

Prince Trowa wasn't stupid, he could read the distress in Duo's body language, see the discomfort in his brother when the maid attempted to 'look after' him and decided to intervene. “Duo, Quatre, come with me,” he ordered and began to move towards the couple. Just before they got to the pair, Trowa spoke quietly to Duo. “Duo, please attend to your master, he will need you for a few moments before we go back to the castle for the reception. Quatre, you stay with me for the moment.”

Nodding, Duo stepped forward to where Prince Heero stood exchanging a few words with another nobleman. Spotting his slave, Heero motioned him to come closer and excused himself from the other man. Duo wasn't completely sure, but it did seem to him that his master looked relieved when he saw him and that gave him a little measure of comfort.

“Duo,” the prince sighed. “I need a few moments away from all this. Please, accompany me.”

“As you wish, master.”

The prince turned to his bride to inform her of his intentions when Dorothy stepped forward to try and brush away an imaginary bit of dirt from the prince's shoulder. Heero twisted out of her way and fixed her with a cold glare. “Do not touch me, I have my own slave to take care of my needs.” 

Duo couldn't help but overhear the words and he had to bite his lip to stop from grinning. Dorothy's eyes narrowed as she scowled, the reprimand not sitting well with her. Both men turned away from the maid and missed the look of spite and malice she shot in Duo's direction.

Having informed the princess he would be back in a moment, Heero, with Duo in tow strode around the side of the cathedral and slipped inside a side door. Following a corridor, Heero opened another door and stepped into what served as a rest room. With the door closed and the silence falling over him, Heero gave a loud sigh, closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders. Duo had followed him through and into the rest room in complete silence, dropping to his knees once the door was shut. Hearing the sigh, he became a little concerned.

“Master? Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

“I don't like crowds,” Heero replied. “Oh, I know this is all necessary, but I feel very uncomfortable with large numbers of people surrounding me.” 

Duo could understand that. His master was usually a solitary person, sharing the company of only a few of his most trusted friends or his brother at any time. Being within a large group of people made him vulnerable; and although Duo knew his prince was more than capable of looking after himself plus having the palace guard, not to mention Wufei surrounding and protecting him as well, in a large crowd he would still be an easy target for someone who had a grudge against him.

“Stand up, Duo and come here.” Duo stood and approached his master, finding himself drawn closer and his lips suddenly plundered in a deep kiss, a kiss that had Duo going weak at the knees and his mind telling him that his master hadn't kissed his bride like this.

“M- Master?” Duo managed to pant out when he was released.

A soft smile graced Heero's lips as he stared at his slave. Raising a hand, he trailed his fingers down Duo's cheek. “Thank you for restoring a little normalcy to my soul. Now come, we should return before anyone comes looking for me.” Heero dropped his hand. “I wish for you to stay beside me while we finish speaking with the people. When we leave to return to the castle, follow in the carriage as before; my brother will be with you. My bride and I will go directly to our marital chambers when we get back to the castle to freshen up a bit. I will require you to assist me.”

“Yes, master. Will that be all?”

Leaning in and giving his slave a peck to the lips, Heero spoke again. “One more thing; do not let that maid near me again, please.”

Seeing the amusement in his master's blue eyes and hearing the pleading tone to the voice, Duo smiled in relief. “It will be my pleasure to keep her away from you, master.”

* * * 

The many guests had arrived at the castle and been escorted through to the grand ballroom where the wedding feast was to take place. King Treize and Queen Une stood at the entrance to the ballroom, the elegant couple greeting the guests as they arrived before they were shown to their respective tables. 

The ballroom was rectangular in shape, tables and chairs all set out down the two, long sides. At the top of the ballroom sat another table, decorated with a white tablecloth, large flower decorations, silverware, golden goblets and large pitchers of wine. To the left of the main table the court musicians played softly and the area directly in front of the main table remained bare. The guests tables all bore silverware and silver goblets, the tablecloths were a pale blue and the floral arrangements much smaller. To the rear of the ballroom were two doors which led directly to the kitchens and allowed for the food to be brought out with minimal disruption.

As the last of the guests trickled through and took their places, Prince Trowa and Prince Milliardo arrived. The two princes conversed briefly with the king and queen, giving all the guests ample time to seat themselves and have their goblets filled with wine by the many servants before walking towards the main table to take their own seats.

Having seen to his master and assisted the prince to freshen up, Duo left the chambers and aimed for the grand ballroom. Quatre had promised to wait for him and take him through the side entrance to their places. The two slaves met up, Quatre leading Duo through a couple of corridors and stopping by a door.

“Let me just check your appearance,” Quatre said and quickly adjusted Duo's tunic. “Perfect. Follow me.” Quatre opened the door and slipped inside the ballroom.

Duo did his best not to gawk at everything. The door they had entered through brought them into the ballroom just to the side of the main table. The noise inside wasn't too loud, but enough to let Duo know that no one was watching them – something he was grateful for. Feeling a tug to his hand, Duo turned his eyes to Quatre who was motioning for him to walk behind the main table. They passed behind several chairs until Duo spotted his familiar cushion beside a chair.

“I'll be just on the other side next to my master,” Quatre whispered. Duo nodded and glanced past the backs of the chairs. He could see Quatre's cushion three chairs down and another cushion beside the chair next to his master's. Seeing the look of curiosity, Quatre explained. “That will be for Dorothy.”

“Ah.” Duo had completely forgotten that the princess' maid would also be there. Before he could ask any further questions, Quatre darted off to stand behind his master's chair and Dorothy materialized behind the chair next to where Duo was standing.

The maid turned and looked down her nose at Duo, gave him a sneer and then fixed her attention back on the main doors.

Doing his best to ignore the maid, Duo stood up straight and also watched the main doors.

The king, queen, princes Trowa and Milliardo all arrived at the main table and stood behind a chair. Standing behind them with their backs against the wall stood several servants, each waiting to seat and serve their designated royal.

The musicians stopped their background music to play a short fanfare, announcing the arrival of the newlyweds. Silence fell over the room as everyone stood up to welcome the married couple. Prince Heero swept into the room, the princess on his arm and glowing with happiness. They walked down the center of the ballroom to the applause of the guests and rounded the main table. Heero paused before the king and queen, acknowledging them with a bow, Relena with a curtsey and then continued on to escort his wife to her seat.

Dorothy stepped back, pulling the chair out a little for Relena to slip between it and the table. As she sat, Dorothy moved around her, fluffing her dress and keeping it smooth and out of the way as the princess settled and got comfortable. With his bride seated, Heero stepped back to his own seat, Duo reaching forward and pulling the elaborate chair out for him. As he sat, Duo pushed the chair back in a touch and then stepped back.

The rest of the royals took their seats, the guests following suit and once everyone was seated, Duo followed Quatre's example and dropped to his knees on his cushion beside his master's chair. The position was a familiar one to him and helped to soothe some of the anxiety he was feeling with being surrounded by so many people. Idly he wondered if his master would feed him and had to bite his lip to stop the snort of laughter from escaping.

With everyone seated, the musicians began to play again and the servants began to filter into the room with the first course of the wedding feast...

* * * 

It was late when the wedding feast began to wind down. Duo managed to cover a yawn with his hand, it had been a very long day. The feast had been nothing short of exceptional. Noin had outdone herself with the food, the sheer amount and variety had stunned Duo. He'd had his own bowl which had been filled at the start of each course and he'd felt guilty that he'd not been able to eat all of it – but there was simply too much.

All the guests had appreciated the food and wine, several of them were well on their way to being completely drunk and Duo didn't envy any of them the sore heads they would be suffering with on the following morning. He did note his master hardly drank any wine, something he was grateful for as he'd suffered in the past with masters' who had drunk too much and although he knew he had no right to question anything his master demanded of him, he'd rather not be used as a whipping post.

The prince and princess finally decided to leave, Prince Heero making a speech and thanking their guests before speaking with his parents. Taking his bride by the hand, the pair left the ballroom, Duo following along behind and fully aware of Dorothy beside him.

Arriving back at the marital suite, Dorothy and the princess disappeared into the adjoining powder room whilst Duo followed his master into the bed chamber. During the wedding ceremony and following feast, the servants at the castle had moved all of the princess' things into the marital suite and most of the prince's. With a sigh, Heero flopped down into a chair, Duo coming forward to remove his master's boots and assist him in preparing for bed.

“Did you have enough to eat?” Heero asked as Duo removed his boots.

“Yes, master.”

“Good.”

“Permission to speak freely, master?”

“Permission granted.” Heero stood up to allow Duo to begin to remove his clothing.

“It was a beautiful ceremony, master. The princess looked stunning.”

“Yes, it was and she did, but I'm glad it's all over and done with. Maybe now we can all get back to some sort of normality.”

Duo hung the prince's jacket and returned to remove the shirt and leggings. “Do you wish to sleep in your nightshirt or naked, master?” Duo asked with a small blush.

“I think I'd better put on the nightshirt,” Heero replied with a wry smile.

“As you wish.” Duo fetched the nightshirt, assisting the prince to put it on. Once the prince was ready for bed, Duo folded the clothes and turned the bed down. “Is there anything else you require, master?” he asked, kneeling with his head bowed.

“No, I think that will be all for tonight, Duo.” The slave stood but before he could leave, Heero grabbed his wrist and brought him close. “Thank you for being a model slave today. I was very proud of you, Duo.” With the words said, Heero leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his slave's lips.

Stunned by both the praise and the kiss, it took Duo a moment to come to his senses. When he did, he kissed the prince back with as much feeling as he could muster. “Thank you, master,” he whispered when he was released.

“You may go now, Duo, but you are to sleep in your new quarters. I had one of the servants move some of your things into the new quarters for you and you can move the rest whilst I'm away on my honeymoon.”

“Yes, master.” Duo was a little shocked, but recovered quickly. He'd not expected to be taking residence in his new quarters so rapidly. With a bow, he turned and left the bed chamber, moving to the small door that opened into his new room. He took a quick look around, noting that only the basic things had been brought up to the new quarters. He was too tired from the long day to want to investigate any further so he simply removed his clothing and slipped on a pair of soft, cotton pants. Pulling the covers back, he climbed into the bed and did his best to settle into a comfortable position.

He tossed and turned for a while, not because the bed was uncomfortable, but because he wasn't used to the new room and truth be told, he missed Quatre's presence and the familiarity of his normal quarters. Finally he managed to settle only to have his mind decide to wake up and supply him with continuous images of the princess and some of Dorothy's catty words. The ache in his chest returned and whilst he knew he was nothing but a slave at least he'd had most of his master's attention and affection fixed on him. With the prince now being wed, and despite his master's reassurances as to his position, Duo couldn't help the knot of fear from growing in his chest.

As if to torment him further the soft sounds of lovemaking came through the walls of his room. It only served to remind Duo even more of what he could no longer have with his master. A silent tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	19. Chapter 18

Duo spent a restless night despite his exhaustion from the hectic day. He tossed and turned long into the early hours of the morning, unable to settle in the unfamiliar surroundings and knowing his master was sleeping in the adjoining room with his new wife. “You're getting soft, Duo,” he muttered to himself as he watched the first rays of dawn breaking across the horizon. “You're far to used to spending the nights with your master or having Quatre in the same room that you're becoming dependent on them,” he chastised. There had been a time when Duo couldn't have cared where he slept, just being able to have a few hours of complete blankness to forget his pain and miserable life had been a blessing.

The sounds of his master consummating his marriage had drifted through the walls to torment him for a while. Even putting the pillow over his head had failed to stop all the sounds and he'd had to suffer through the muffled moans and gasps coming from the princess. He hadn't heard his master though and that was unusual. When the prince had made use of his body, he'd always made some sounds. Deciding he'd worry about that later, he shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind and climbed out of the bed. Fetching his clothes, he dressed, wondering if he should got to the kitchens to fetch his master's breakfast or if he should go to his master's new chambers.

He sat on the bed and contemplated his dilemma. 

A few moments later he could hear the sounds of movement from the chambers next to him and that told him his master was probably up and about, and as such, he should get off his lazy ass and attend to his master. Getting up, Duo smoothed down the front of his tunic and approached the connecting door. He hesitated for a moment, removed his hand from the handle and knocked instead. Waiting for a moment, he heard the voice of his master telling him to enter and so he turned the door handle and stepped into the room. With his head bowed, Duo walked across the room to the side of the bed his master was still reclining in and dropped to his knees.

“Good morning, Duo,” Heero greeted his slave.

“Good morning, master,” Duo replied. There came an undignified squeak from the other side of the bed and from his position, Duo could just make out the bed clothes being pulled up.

“What is _he_ doing in here?!”

The words were hissed out and Duo couldn't help but flinch at the venom in the tone.

“He is here to attend me,” Heero stated firmly. “Duo is my personal slave and as such it is his responsibility to take care of me and my needs. You already know this.”

“But, in our bed chamber?! Get rid of him, Heero. We don't need him in here.” Relena demanded.

“No, I will not. He is here to assist me and I will not send him away,” Heero stated flatly.

“I don't see why you need to have him in our bed chamber, it's not the place for a male slave. We have Dorothy to look after us in that capacity, I certainly don't need him!”

Duo cringed and felt his heart drop.

“I will not have that woman attending to me. I have Duo for that and he will continue to do so.” Heero tossed the bed covers back and slipped his legs to the edge of the mattress, his back turned to Relena and indicating he was finished with the conversation. “Duo, fetch me my robe.”

“Yes, master,” Duo whispered and quickly got to his feet to fetch the robe from the chair it was lying across. Returning to the bed, he held the robe out, Heero rising to his feet and slipping his arms into it before tying off the sash around his waist. All the time Duo kept his eyes and head lowered. _The last thing he really wanted to see was the princess, especially if she was as naked as his master currently was._ He gave a soft shudder at that thought.

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero turned back to the bed and his bride. “I will take my bath and return shortly before breakfast. Duo, come with me.” Heero turned on his heel and strode towards another door, opening it and following the corridor along to the royal bathing chamber. Duo didn’t wait around, he quickly scurried after his master, glad to be away from the princess' sharp tongue.

Arriving at the bathing chamber, Duo quickly sealed the drain and turned the water on. He busied himself fetching the various jars and soap that belonged to his master and set them on the side of the tub. Several cloths followed, being placed on a nearby chair. Checking the depth and warmth of the water, Duo deemed it ready for his master and shut the valve off. Turning, he dropped to his knees and lowered his head. “Your bath is ready, master.”

“Thank you, Duo. Please, join me and wash me.” Heero let the robe slip from his form and stepped into the water. Duo quickly grabbed the robe and placed it on the chair before stripping and joining his master in the tub.

Settling into the water, Heero relaxed and let his head rest against the side, his eyes slipped shut as he savored the warmth. He felt the disturbance of the water as Duo joined him and he gave a soft sigh when the slave's hands began to wash his body.

Picking up the soap and washing his master, Duo's mind began to wander back over the words of the princess. He couldn't help the small knot of fear from manifesting yet again and he wondered just how long he would have serving his master before the princess got her way and had Dorothy take over from him. A hand on his shoulder stilled his movements and he raised his head slightly to look at his master through his bangs. “Master?”

“Do not worry about the princess, Duo. You will still attend to me despite what protests she may have. I do not intend to give you up, not now, not ever.” Clasping Duo around the back of the neck, Heero drew the slave to him and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. “You are my personal slave, _mine,_ ” Heero stated firmly and kissed Duo once more.

“Thank you, master,” Duo whispered when the kiss broke. Whilst his master's words did give him some comfort, he still held some doubt in his heart. From what he knew of the female species, they could be very persuasive and devious in getting what they wanted.

Having finished bathing his master, Duo rose from the tub to fetch a drying cloth and wrap it around the prince, drying his master off quickly.

Slipping back into the robe, Heero turned to his slave once more. “Dry and dress yourself, clean up the bathing chamber and meet me back in my chambers to assist me to dress.”

“Yes, master.” Duo chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “Permission to speak, master?”

“What is it, Duo?”

“Umm, will you be taking breakfast in your room and if so shall I fetch a tray for the princess as well?”

“No, Duo. I will take breakfast with my parents. I have a few things I wish to discuss with them. The princess may or may not join us, that is up to her, but if she decides to remain in our chambers I'm sure that Dorothy can fetch her a tray. I wish for you to accompany me.”

“Yes, master,” Duo said with a touch of relief.

Once Heero had departed, Duo dried and dressed, picking up the jars and placing them back on the shelf he tossed the cloths into the basket and double checked that all was clean and tidy. With a satisfied nod to himself, he left to go and dress his master.

*

“Why can't you have breakfast here with me?”

“I need to speak with my parents so it is only logical to take breakfast with them, “ Heero replied in a weary tone.

Duo remained silent as he did the lacings up to Heero's shirt. The argument had been going on ever since he'd returned to the bed chamber to dress his master.

“I thought you would want to spend some time with me, after all, it is our first day of married life together.”

“And I will be spending time with you or have you forgotten we are going on our honeymoon this afternoon?”

“No, I hadn't forgotten, but we will only be away for two days. Why can't we have a longer honeymoon?” the princess whined.

“Relena, you know I have duties here to continue with and they won't wait. I can't expect my brother to take on my duties as well as his own for a week or more, he already has enough to do.” Heero sat on the edge of the bed so Duo could pull his boots on. “If you are going to breakfast here shall I have Duo bring you a tray from the kitchens, or would you prefer your own maid to do that for you?” Heero asked and gave his slave a sly smile.

Duo had frozen when his master spoke. No way did he want to bring the princess her breakfast, but as a slave he was bound to obey – not just his master, but his new mistress as well.

If Duo had been able to see the look on the princess' face when Heero had suggested he fetch her a breakfast tray, he would surely have been punished for laughing.

The princess scowled. “No, thank you. I will have Dorothy fetch me a tray,” she snapped.

“As you wish,” Heero replied. “I must leave now. I will return after breakfast.” Heero leaned across the bed and pressed a kiss to the princess' cheek. Turning, he made his way out of the bed chamber. “Duo, come with me.” he stated.

* * * 

“And there we were, lying comfortably in bed when that slave comes in,” Relena sniffed.

“Oh, mistress, that must have been so shocking,” Dorothy sympathized.

“To make matters worse, Heero refuses to have him barred from our bed chamber.” Relena shuddered. “It's not right, that slave could walk in on us at any time, or me specifically, and I refuse to have a slave see me when I am anything other than fully clothed.”

“You must talk to the prince, see if you can get him to change his mind, mistress. I'm sure once you explain your concerns he will see things from your perspective and not allow the slave into the bed chamber again,” Dorothy offered.

“I don't know, Dorothy. The prince seemed pretty adamant about having Duo in here.” Relena sipped at the juice on her breakfast tray.

“You have the next couple of days alone together, mistress. I'm sure you will be able to bring him around during that time.”

Relena gave a soft smile. “You could be right, Dorothy. Just the two of us together, no interfering slave to worry about. I’m sure I could persuade Heero that I can look after him better than that creature.” Relena lost herself in her thoughts.

“I'm certain you can, mistress.”

* * * 

Heero enjoyed a quiet breakfast with his parents and brother. Duo sat at his master's side, relaxing in the familiar routine. Quatre was present with Prince Trowa and Duo managed to share a smile with his blonde counterpart. He could see Quatre was bursting with questions, but they would have to wait until later.

The conversation revolved firstly around the previous day's wedding and soon switched to the impending honeymoon. Although he would only be gone for a couple of days, Heero still wished to discuss the work he would be leaving for Trowa to continue with during his absence.

The two princes discussed what duties of Heero's that Trowa would take on whilst the man was away. Fortunately there wasn't a lot, only a few things that really couldn't wait until Heero was back. With Trowa satisfied he had what information he needed and Heero appeased that Trowa would be fine to handle things, the two princes finished their breakfast and left to return to their own quarters.

“I will meet with you in my old chambers shortly,” Heero told his brother. “I need to return to my suite to check on the princess.”

“No problem. Send Duo to let me know when you are ready,” Trowa replied.

“Thank you, I will.” Leaving his brother to return to his own chambers, Heero headed for his suite and the princess.

Stepping back into the sitting area of the suite, Heero was pleased to see his bride dressed and sitting before the fire, a book in her hand. She looked up and smiled as he entered.

“Have you had breakfast?” Heero inquired as he approached his wife and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek.

“Yes, thank you.”

Heero settled into the other chair, Duo slipping to his knees beside his master's chair. “I have spoken with my brother and parents and I will meet with Trowa shortly to go over the things he will be doing for me whilst we are away.”

“Oh.” Relena frowned.

Seeing the frown and not wanting another confrontation, Heero continued. “It won't take long and once I'm finished we can get ready to leave.” The princess visibly brightened with that news. “When is your brother heading back to Sanq?”

“I'm not too sure. It's either today or tomorrow,” Relena replied.

“I suggest we take lunch with him then so you can say your good byes as we will be leaving ourselves after luncheon.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Relena gave a soft smile.

“I will have Duo let him know of our intentions whilst I'm with Trowa.”

“Thank you. I'll start packing while you're busy.” Relena started to rise. “Is there anything specific you wish to take with you or shall I just use my own discretion to pack for you?”

“I'll have Duo pack my things later,” Heero responded. 

Relena managed to contain the scowl. “As you wish. I'll get started on my packing then. Don't forget to let me know when we are to have lunch.”

“I'll send Duo for you.”

Relena nodded and left the sitting room. Heero remained seated as his wife left, his hand dropping to the side of the chair out of habit and stroking softly through Duo's bangs. After a couple of minutes, he gave a sigh and began to stand. “Come, Duo. I need to speak with my brother and I will require you to inform Prince Milliardo of our luncheon engagement.” Walking out the room, Duo followed behind.

“Duo, please ask Prince Milliardo to join the princess and myself for lunch in the smaller, less formal dining room in two candle-marks. Once you have spoken with the prince, go to the kitchens and inform the cook of my luncheon arrangements and ask her to have one of the staff set up the dining room and serve us. You may return to me in my old chambers when you have completed those tasks.”

“Yes, master.” Duo bowed to his prince and left to carry out his tasks.

* * * 

“You sure you don't mind helping, Quatre?” Duo asked as the two slaves entered the suite.

“Of course not, Duo. I haven't seen much of you lately so we can catch up at the same time,” Quatre replied with a grin.

Giving his fellow slave a smile, Duo led the way through to the bed chamber. And almost went sprawling over the bags piled just inside the doorway. “Shit!” he said as he regained his footing and rubbed his shin.

Quatre stared at the pile with wide eyes. “I thought you said the prince hadn't packed yet?”

“He hasn't, that's what we're here to do,” Duo said with a scowl. “All that must be for the princess.”

A soft whistle left Quatre's lips. “She certainly doesn't travel light. I thought they were only going away for two days?”

“They are,” Duo said in a grim tone.

“Looks like there's enough there for a week!”

Duo couldn't help it, he laughed. “I guess she doesn't want to be without anything she might need,” he said as he strode across the room to fetch a bag from Heero's closet.

“I pity the poor horses pulling the carriage,” Quatre muttered and joined his friend. “How do you want to do this?”

“Umm.. What if I get out what I think master will need and set it on the bed. You can check everything and let me know if I've forgotten anything or if it's too much?”

“Fine with me.”

As they worked, the pair chattered away, Quatre asking Duo what it was like living in his new quarters, what the princess was like and how Prince Heero had enjoyed his wedding night. The last question caused Duo to blush and his eyes to sadden a touch. Quatre picked up on the feeling of distress and paused in his folding of Heero's clothing to wrap his arms around the long haired slave. “What is it, Duo?”

Returning the hug, Duo gave a sigh. He'd missed Quatre and his calming influence. “I'm not really sure. I know the master had to take a wife and I'm okay with that, really, but...”

“You're not sure if he still wants you?” Quatre guessed.

“Something like that.”

Quatre pulled the other slave to sit on the edge of the bed with him. “You're still here, aren't you?” he asked, pushing Duo's bangs from his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Has the prince said he doesn't need you any longer?”

“No. Actually he did say he still wants me as his slave, but...”

“Something has happened, hasn't it?” When Duo lowered his eyes, Quatre knew he'd hit the nail on the head. “What happened, Duo?”

Chewing on his bottom lip for a moment, Duo debated telling Quatre about the princess' reaction to his appearance that morning and the nasty words she'd spoken. Knowing the blonde wouldn't condemn him for his feelings, Duo decided to spill all. Carefully he told Quatre what had transpired that morning.

The blonde listened quietly, the feeling of anger rising in his chest. When Duo finished, he wrapped his arms around the slave and hugged him tight. “Sounds to me like she's jealous of you, Duo.”

“Jealous? Of me?” Duo said, dumbfounded. “Why? I'm nothing but a slave.” 

“I could be wrong, but I'd say the princess wants to impress her new husband and look after him by herself. The prince is used to having you look after him and isn't ready to give you up so she's jealous that you get to take care of Prince Heero and she doesn't. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Duo. I'm sure the princess will settle down soon, more so as their married life continues. Prince Heero does have a lot of work to do in the kingdom and now he's wed, the princess will also have duties to perform in the kingdom. Once she starts those she will be glad to have you there to look after the prince as she's going to be too tired to do it herself.”

What Quatre said made sense, although Duo's heart still ached. “We'll see,” he said softly.

* * * 

The carriage pulled up in front of the main castle doors, a stable boy stepping up to hold the heads of the horses whilst the footman opened the carriage door. Heero escorted his bride down the castle steps and into the waiting carriage. With his bride seated, Heero turned back to his parents, brother and slave.

He gave his mother a hug and kiss to the cheek, his father shook hands and gave his son a one armed hug. “Relax and enjoy yourself, Heero,” the king stated.

“Thank you, father, I will.” Turning to Trowa, Heero gave his brother a quick hug. “Thank you for looking after things for me whilst I'm gone.”

“No problem, Heero.”

Stepping up to his slave who was kneeling on the stone step, Heero bade him rise. Duo stood up but still kept his head bowed. Inside his heart was breaking. Oh he knew his master would only be gone for two days, but to Duo, who hadn't been away from his master since his arrival at the castle, it might as well have been two years.

“Prince Trowa will be in charge of you in my absence. Heed his orders and obey him as you would me, Duo.”

“Yes, master.”

“Duo?” Heero put his finger under Duo's chin and raised his slave's face so he could look directly into those violet eyes. “I will be back,” he said firmly before sealing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Releasing the slave, Heero turned to Quatre and whispered to the blonde slave. “Take care of him for me please.”

“Of course, sire,” Quatre whispered back.

Stepping away from the group, Heero moved back down the steps and climbed into the carriage. The footman closed the door, the stable boy released the horses' heads and the driver drew the whip across the rumps of the two equines. The carriage moved forward as the horses broke into a smart trot. Both Heero and Relena waved out the window of the carriage to the farewell party on the steps as the carriage took them down the driveway. Behind the carriage, Wufei rode forward, four soldiers with him to form a guard for the prince.

With the carriage now gone, the group on the steps headed back inside the castle. 

Duo gave one last, sad look to the castle entry before following Quatre back inside.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	20. Chapter 19

Having waved his brother and new bride off on their brief honeymoon, Trowa stepped back inside the castle. He took a subtle glance at Duo and noted the look of utter loss on the young slave's face and his heart ached for the boy. He paused in heading for his chambers and called for Quatre.

“Yes, master?” Quatre asked, dropping to his knees.

“I fear that young Duo is going through a very rough time and will continue to do so whilst my brother is away. This is the first time he has been separated from his master since Heero rescued him and brought him here and it won't be easy for him to accept that his master has not abandoned him. He has been left in my charge and as such it is up to you and I to try and reassure him that Prince Heero will return - and keep him occupied so he doesn't miss his master too much.”

Quatre nodded. “What would you have me do, master?”

“I have work to finish off in my chambers, while I am busy with that I want you to assist Duo to move the rest of his things from your shared chambers to the new one he will reside in. I would suggest leaving some items in your shared chambers though as I think it would be a good idea to have Duo sleep there with you until Prince Heero returns and then Duo can go back to his new quarters.”

“Very well, master.”

“When you have finished I will expect you both in my chambers.”

“Yes, master.”

“And Quatre?” The blonde tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment. “Try to use your gentle nature to cheer him up a bit.” Trowa gave his slave a warm smile and pat to the head before leaving.

Once Prince Trowa had departed, Quatre returned to Duo and told him what his master wished them to do. With sad eyes, Duo nodded and followed his blonde companion. 

Once the two slaves had left the hallway, a slender figure stepped out from an alcove, her eyes looking in the direction the pair had gone. “Why would that slave be so frightened of abandonment? And just what was it Prince Heero rescued him from?” she mused. Flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, Dorothy set off for her own chambers to think some more.

* * * 

It didn't take long for Quatre and Duo to pack up most of Duo's things and take them to his new quarters. Quatre admired the new chambers and gave Duo a hand to put everything away. He kept up a light stream of chatter, doing his best to try and bring Duo out of his miserable mood.

Duo did his best to perk up a bit, knowing that Quatre was only trying to help, but it wasn't easy. He missed his master more than he thought possible – in fact, it quite overwhelmed him that he could miss a master so much. In the past he couldn't wait to get away from his masters.

“Cheer up, Duo. Prince Heero will be back in a couple of days,” Quatre said and hugged the long haired slave.

“I know,” Duo replied, “but I can't help feeling sad. I really miss him, Quatre.”

The blonde pulled Duo to the bed and sat down, tucking Duo against his side, resting an arm about the other's shoulders and stroking his fingers softly against Duo's upper arm. With Duo's head in the crook of his shoulder, Quatre rested his chin on the crown of chestnut, pressed a small kiss to it and spoke softly. “I know you miss him, Duo, but he will return and I have no doubts you will be kept very busy once he does get back as he will have a lot of work to catch up on and he will need your help to keep him organized.”

Giving a soft sigh, Duo hummed an affirmative.

“He won't abandon you, Duo and neither will he sell you. He has given you his word and I know the prince will not break that word.”

“I know he's said he still wants me, but I can't help that feeling that once he returns he won't want me like he has in the past. He has his new wife to look after him.” Sad, violet eyes turned to Quatre. “I never ever thought I would care about a master or miss one like I do the prince. In the past all I ever wanted was to get away from my masters.”

“Oh, Duo. I told you when you first came here that our masters are not like others. They do not believe in punishing you through beatings. I think you now understand that.”

“You were right. Prince Heero is the kindest master I've ever known.”

“Then you need to show him how much you care for him.”

“H- How?”

“By being the best behaved slave you can be. Try to anticipate what it is he wants or needs before he knows it himself, keep his chambers spotless, do everything he asks without question.”

Duo nodded. “I will do that, Quatre. I'll be the best slave ever; I'll be so good he won't want to sell me.” Duo brightened a little with the thoughts of how he could show his master how well he could look after him.

“Good.” Quatre smiled and hugged Duo. “Come on, it's getting late and my master wants us to go to his chambers once we are finished here.” Releasing Duo from his arms, Quatre stood, the long haired slave following suit and the pair exited the chambers.

Once they had left, Dorothy stepped out of her own chambers, a thoughtful look on her face. She had overheard a lot of the conversation between the pair and it intrigued her even more. Her curiosity was well and truly raised now and she vowed to get Quatre alone as soon as possible and find out exactly what had happened to Duo before he came to the castle.

* * * 

“Enter,” came the soft voice from within, Quatre opening the door and stepping inside, Duo beside him. Once the two slaves were inside Trowa's chambers, they sank to their knees with bowed heads.

“You requested we return to you once we had finished moving Duo's things, master,” Quatre said.

Looking up, Trowa gave a smile. “That I did. Tell me, did you both manage to get everything moved that was necessary?”

“Yes, master,” Quatre replied for both of them.

“Good. Quatre, I require you to tidy up my chambers for me, I'm afraid I've left you quite a bit of work to do. Duo?”

The long haired slave tilted his head slightly, a little unsure what he should call the prince as Trowa was not his master, but his master had told him he was to obey Trowa whilst he was gone. A soft whisper from Quatre soon sorted his problem out for him though. “Yes, sire?” he asked in his quiet tone.

“Would you please build up the fire again, it's burning a little low. Once you have done that I will require you to go to the kitchens and fetch dinner for all three of us. We will eat here in my chambers.”

“As you wish, sire.” Duo wasn't too sure he would be able to eat anything, but he would carry out his duties anyway.

“You may both continue.” Trowa returned to his work, Quatre disappeared into the bed chamber to start tidying up there and Duo made his way to the basket of wood beside the fire.

He selected a couple of large logs and carefully placed them on top of the current ones that had almost burned through. Picking up the poker, he pushed the embers around a bit, stoking the fire and encouraging it to take hold of the new wood. The flames began to lick at the logs and Duo added a couple of smaller ones just to help things along a bit.

Once the fire had taken hold again and was merrily crackling away in the grate, he turned to the prince and bowed his head. “Sire?”

“Yes, Duo?”

“Permission to speak, sire?”

“Permission granted, Duo.”

“I have finished with the fire. Shall I fetch dinner now?”

“Yes, please. By the time you return I should be finished with this and we can all relax and eat together.”

“Thank you, sire.” Duo bowed and turned on his heel, leaving the chambers and heading for the kitchens.

Trowa watched the young slave leave, noting the lack of usual bounce in his step. With a soft sigh he returned to finishing off his paperwork.

* * * 

Heero stared out at the lake ahead, a soft ache in his chest. The water was still, hardly a breeze in the air and the sun shone down strongly. Although it was spring, the warmth from the sun was quite hot and promised a very warm summer ahead.

“Ah, there you are, Heero. I was wondering where you had gone off to.” Relena stepped up beside her husband on the shore of the lake and looked out across the blue waters, trying to see what held his attention. Unable to discern anything at all of obvious interest, she turned to the prince and placed her hand upon his arm. “Why don’t you come into the shade? It's getting rather hot out here.”

Finally registering the woman's presence, Heero turned to look at her. “Pardon?” he said politely.

“I asked you to come into the shade, it's too hot out here,” Relena repeated.

Noting her pale skin taking on a touch of redness, Heero nodded and turned back towards the large cabin nestled at the edge of the clearing. Relena latched onto his arm and they walked back to the large verandah surrounding the property. Once back in the shade, Relena sat on one of the reclining chairs, folding her parasol and standing it beside the small table that sat between the two chairs.

“Would you mind getting me a drink, please?” she asked with a smile.

“Of course.” Heero went inside the building which was more like a small mansion than a cabin and headed for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he located the wine skins and poured two generous amounts into the goblets. Picking up his own, he took a long pull of the dark wine, feeling it blaze a trail down his gullet to sit in his stomach. Staring out the window towards the lake again, he couldn't help but compare the blueish hue of the water to a pair of blue/violet eyes. 

And that caused his chest to ache again.

Although he would never admit it, Heero missed his slave. He didn't mind having to dress himself or take care of his and his new wife's daily needs as they hadn't brought any slaves with them - no. He missed the vibrancy of the slave, the soft looks, rich voice and gentle manner in which Duo went about his daily routine. He missed having the slave next to him, missed softly petting his hair, feeding him and just generally having the calming presence near him.

Being a solitary man by nature, Heero liked his peace and quiet. He was also disciplined and completely focused on his royal duties. He hated it when things diverted from his normal routine. He was used to getting up, carrying out his duties each day, attending sparring lessons with Wufei and sharing his evenings with his brother or sitting quietly by the fire with Duo at his side.

He'd thought that things would remain pretty much the same once he was wed, that his wife would take on some duties herself and in the evenings they would either sit in companionable silence before the fire with their respective slaves beside them quietly enjoying each other's company or share just a few words of conversation.

So far, none of that had happened and Heero was beginning to feel quite lost.

Oh he knew he was on his honeymoon and was supposed to be relaxing, getting to know his new wife better, but frankly, it was all starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't used to having time on his hands and he certainly wasn't used to having someone talking to him practically all the time. It seemed his wife was apt to want to talk – a lot – and she also wanted him to spend every waking minute with her.

Whilst he didn’t object (at least not vocally), Heero would have been much happier simply taking a quiet walk with her or sitting under the shade of a tree and watching nature pass by. When they did go for a walk she'd done nothing but talk and then complain that her feet were hurting or the sun was too hot or her skin was drying out. When she'd exhausted those complaints, she'd switched to criticizing nature. The track was too rough, the plants were poisonous or giving her a rash, there could be snakes around... the list of complaints was endless. When Heero had suggested they take a swim in the lake together she had shuddered and made such a face that Heero wondered if she'd tasted something foul in her drink.

She had firmly informed him that a princess simply did not go swimming like that, and especially not in a lake which held all sorts of horrible things beneath the surface.

Heero gave up suggesting things after that and suffered in silence. Now he was counting down the candle marks to when they would be returning to the castle.

“Heero? Heero?!”

The prince gave a sigh. “I'm coming,” he replied and finished his goblet of wine before refilling it and replacing the wine skin. With any luck the alcohol would help to numb his mind.

Picking up the two goblets, he returned to the verandah and his new wife.

* * * 

“Quatre?”

The blonde slave turned and looked to see who had addressed him and spotted the maid of the Princess. Placing the used breakfast dishes on the counter top, he gave Noin a smile and left the kitchens. “Yes?” he said once he was back in the hallway.

“Could you spare a moment please?”

“Well, I really do need to be getting back to my chambers to bathe before attending to my master...”

“It's about Duo. I'm concerned about him,” Dorothy said, cutting Quatre off. She added a worried look to her face to be more convincing.

Quatre's eyes shot to the woman's face. “Duo? What's wrong with him?”

Dorothy sighed. “That's just it, I'm not sure, but I was hoping you could spare a few moments to talk to me about him.”

Quatre thought about the request for a moment and reluctantly agreed. He guessed he could always bathe later if necessary. “Okay.”

“Thank you. I think it would be best if we discussed this somewhere more privately.” Dorothy turned and headed for her chambers. Quatre followed behind and couldn’t see the woman's face. If he had then he would have spotted the smirk on her lips. His empathy didn't tell him anything either, all he could read from her was an underlying concern. Dorothy was very good at hiding what she was feeling.

Once they were inside Dorothy's quarters, she turned to face the other slave. “I'm a bit worried about Duo. He doesn't seem to be himself these past few days. When we first came here he appeared to be quite happy, now he's more like a frightened rabbit. He flinches if anyone makes a sudden noise or moves to quick by him. Is he alright?” Dorothy made sure to put as much concern into her voice as possible and combined it with a facial expression that indicated she was genuinely worried for the slave.

Quatre bit his lip, unsure if he should relate anything of Duo's past to the woman or not.

“I'd really like to help him, Quatre,” Dorothy said softly and placed a hand on Quatre's arm. “If we are to be sharing the care of our mistress and master, we need to be able to work together and get along, but I can't help him or do that if I don't know what is wrong.”

Having considered what he knew of Duo's past and given the genuine look of concern and words of assistance from Dorothy, Quatre decided to fill the maid in. “What I am about to tell you is in the strictest of confidence,” he began.

Dorothy nodded. “I won't say a word to anyone,” she stated. _My mistress excepted._

“Prince Heero found Duo along a track in the forest, he was beaten and abused....” Quatre related what he knew of Duo's past to the woman, trying to keep it as brief as possible and skipping over a lot of the more horrible experiences Duo had gone through. 

Dorothy listened with rapt attention, absorbing the tale like a sponge and filing all the information away in her head for further analysis later.

“All his life Duo has only known starvation, beatings and hard work, it took him some time to adjust to life here at the castle and to accept that here, the masters do not believe in beating their slaves. Duo's trust in Heero is only just starting to blossom and now that he's taken a wife, Duo is feeling very uncertain in his future position.”

“Ah, I can see why he would be feeling that,” Dorothy muttered.

“Prince Heero has repeatedly told Duo that he won't sell him, that he still requires him as his personal slave, but,” Quatre shrugged, “Duo finds it very hard to believe things like that given what he's been through.”

“How horrible, to have lived like that,” Dorothy sympathized. 

“Now you can see why Duo is a little skittish. Just be gentle and patient with him, once you get to know him, Duo is a sweet slave with a gentle nature,” Quatre finished.

Dorothy nodded.

“I'd better go, my master will be wondering where I am,” Quatre said and turned to leave. 

“Thank you, Quatre for that information, it does help me to understand a bit better why Duo is the way he is.”

Quatre gave the maid a small smile. “Patience is the key with Duo.”

Once Quatre had left, Dorothy took a seat and rubbed her hands together. Her face lit up with an evil grin. “Now I know your secrets, Duo. My mistress is going to be so pleased to hear what I have to tell her when she gets back.” _I'd suggest you get used to being scared, little slave. It's only a matter of time before you're gone,_ she thought venomously.

* * * 

Between Quatre and Prince Trowa, Duo was kept very busy. If he wasn't running errands he was helping Quatre to keep the prince's chambers neat and tidy. When they had completed all those duties, Quatre took Duo back to his master's chambers and gave the long haired slave a hand to completely clean and tidy up Prince Heero's old chambers.

When Duo approached his master's desk and all the work that sat around on and in it, he hesitated, unsure if his master would be moving his entire 'office' to the study in his new chambers. He recalled his master mentioning something about the study in the marital quarters as being large enough for him to use for his work, but Duo didn't want to assume that would be the case. But on the other hand, if his master did wish to use the study, Duo could have it all set up and ready for him when he got back. Quatre saw the problem and approached his master regarding the situation to which Prince Trowa suggested that they leave it until Heero returned and if his brother wished to move his office it wouldn't take Duo long to see it was done.

Sitting by the fire, Trowa stretched his long legs out in front of him, a wine goblet held in one hand, the other gently caressing the blonde locks of his slave who was sitting by his side. On his other side, Duo sat, his violet eyes staring off into the flames.

“I wish to thank you, Duo,” Trowa said softly.

Duo started a touch and turned his head slightly to peer up through his bangs at the prince. 

Seeing the look of confusion on the slave's face, Trowa smiled. “You have been a very attentive slave to me whilst my brother has been gone and I wish to thank you for your services. My brother is a lucky man to have found you.”

Duo blushed and lowered his head. “It has been my pleasure, sire,” he whispered.

On Trowa's other side, Quatre pushed his head against his master’s hand and gave a teasing growl. The prince chuckled.

“Don't tell me you are getting jealous my sweet Quatre?” the prince teased back. Leaning down, Trowa captured his slave's mouth in a hungry kiss. “You have no need to be jealous. You are my one and only slave.”

Doing his best to ignore the sweet exchange that made his heart ache all the more for his own master, Duo returned his attention back to the fire.

“I have received word that my brother will return tomorrow. He is expected to be here around midday.”

Duo looked up sharply at the words, forgetting all about protocol and not looking the prince in the eye unless given permission. “He will?” he blurted out before suddenly realizing his mistake and hanging his head. “Forgive me sire.”

Trowa swapped his wine goblet over in his hand so he could rest his other upon Duo's head. “I will forgive you for this indiscretion, Duo,” he said with a smile, “And you may speak freely.”

“Thank you sire.” Duo chewed on the information for a few moments. “Sire?”

“Yes, Duo?”

“If you have no further need of me this evening, may I be excused to return to my quarters?”

Having a pretty good idea of what the slave wished to do, Trowa couldn't help the chuckle. “Yes, Duo, you may return to your chambers and begin your preparations for your master's return. I will expect you to take your breakfast in the kitchens tomorrow. After breakfast come to me in my chambers and I will give you your duties for the day.”

“Thank you, sire.” Duo stood up and bowed before retreating from the room, his step a lot lighter than before. 

Prince Trowa and Quatre watched him go, the smiles on their faces broadening as they watched the hasty departure.

Duo hummed to himself as he walked through the castle halls and back to his quarters. His heart was the lightest it had been for the past couple of days, his step held renewed bounce to it and he almost glowed with happiness. His master would be back on the 'morrow.

Duo couldn't wait.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	21. Chapter 20

Relena cast a glance at her husband, a scowl forming on her features as she noted the prince's preoccupation. The carriage rumbled along, the steady trot of the horses covering the ground rapidly and closing the distance to the Castle steadily. Soon they would be back at the castle and her life as the crown princess would begin. Heero would return to his duties and she had no idea of just how much time she would get to spend with her beloved once reality crept back in.

Although their honeymoon had been but two days alone together, she had enjoyed them for the most part. She would have preferred to have had longer, just her and her prince, but she knew Heero couldn't stay away for too long. Yes, she could appreciate and accept that he still had his work to perform, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

And then there was that slave...

Although the slave had not done anything other than be there to serve the prince, Relena couldn't help but feel the green eyed monster rearing its head inside her chest whenever she thought about him. She somehow needed to show her husband that he no longer needed that slave, that she would be perfectly capable of looking after him. Unfortunately that would take some time to accomplish and Relena wasn't one to want to spend time doing anything she didn't have to. Silently she thought about ways to get rid of the slave and hoped that Dorothy would have learned a little more about Duo and his relationship to the prince.

* * * 

Quatre cracked open a sleepy eye and grunted. “Why all the noise?” he grumbled to Duo who was sitting on his bed, brushing his long hair and humming away.

“My master is back today,” Duo replied, adding a look that clearly said 'You should know that'.

“Ah, that's right.” Quatre's eyes twinkled with mischief. “Anyone would think you've missed him,” he teased.

Duo snorted and chose to ignore the comment. “Do you know when he will be arriving?” he asked, changing the subject slightly.

Sitting up in his bed, Quatre stretched and yawned. “No, I don't. I would assume it will be early afternoon.”

“Hmm. Do you think Prince Trowa will let me tidy up my master's chambers and prepare them for his return?”

Quatre hadn't got the heart to tell Duo that there wouldn’t be much to do at all in preparation for Prince Heero's return, the man had only been gone for two days! “I'm sure he will allow it, Duo, but it would be best to ask him.”

“Okay.”

“Are you bathing this morning or later?” Quatre asked as he climbed out of his bed and stretched.

“I'll bathe later, after I've finished cleaning up my master's chambers, that way I'll be all clean for when he returns.”

A soft chuckle escaped Quatre at the young slave's enthusiasm. “I think I'll take a quick bath now. Once I'm done would you come with me to fetch Prince Trowa's breakfast and ours?”

“Sure.”

* * * 

Although there wasn't much to be done in the prince's chambers, Duo still pottered around, tiding up the prince's wardrobe of clothing, checking the bed coverings were smoothed out, that there was no dust on any of the furnishings. When he ran out of things to do in the chambers, he fetched several pairs of his master's boots and spent quite some time cleaning and polishing them, even though he'd only done them all days earlier.

Dorothy had appeared to find out what he was doing and passed a few snide comments, comments Duo chose to ignore. His heart was light, his master was returning and Duo wasn't about to let the other slave ruin his good mood. When there was nothing more he could do, Duo returned to Prince Trowa's chambers and gave Quatre a hand to tidy up there.

During lunch the prince informed them that his brother and his wife were expected back at the castle in the late afternoon. Lookouts had been posted to alert the royals when the prince's carriage was spotted so they could all be present to welcome the couple back.

With lunch finished, Duo took the dishes back to the kitchens before returning to his shared quarters and taking a long bath. Prince Trowa had given him permission to bathe and prepare himself for his master's return and Duo intended to make himself as presentable as possible so his master would be proud of him.

He washed his hair, pouring extra of the conditioner on the silken strands and allowing it to soak in. He scrubbed his milky skin until it almost glowed. Satisfied, he rinsed off and climbed out of the tub. Wrapping a cloth around himself and one around his hair, he returned to the shared quarters to find Quatre waiting for him.

“Is there something wrong?” Duo immediately asked, his skin paling.

“No, there's nothing wrong, Duo. My master is busy talking with the King and requested I come back here. I thought I'd help you with your hair if you don't mind?” Quatre said and waved the brush he held in the air.

“Ah.” Duo visibly relaxed. “Thank you.” Drying himself off, Duo slipped on a pair of silken pants and proceeded to squeeze as much water as he could from his locks. With a dry cloth draped around his shoulders, Duo crawled onto the bed to sit between Quatre's legs.

The blonde began to finger comb through the mass first, managing to remove several tangles before picking up the brush and starting to work through the mass.

The gentle brushing soon soothed Duo's nervous energy and he found himself relaxing back, his eyes half closed in bliss.

Quatre took his time, gently separating the strands and teasing the knots from them. Once done he continued to brush the mass, aiding in the drying of the locks. When the strands were completely dry, Quatre divided it into three segments and began to braid it. “There you are, all done,” he said and sat back.

Continuing to lean against the blonde, Duo remained relaxed and unwilling to move for the moment. Given the passage of time though, he reluctantly pushed himself up. A hand went to the back of his neck and grasped the rope of hair, pulling it over his shoulder to see that Quatre had done a wonderful job with his braiding. “Thank you, Quatre.”

“You're welcome.”

Duo fetched his vest and put it on, the amulets were snapped around his wrists and ankles followed by the collar around his neck. A pair of golden slippers were the last thing to be pulled on and Duo was ready to greet his master. With there being nothing more he could do, Duo sat on the bed and waited.

Just as Duo was starting to get quite edgy, one of the castle messengers knocked on the door. Quatre opened it and took the message, thanking the young boy. “The carriage has been spotted,” he told Duo. “The royal guard has gone out to meet it and join up with the guards the prince took with him and escort them in.”

“He's almost here?” Duo's eyes shone with excitement.

“Yes, Duo. Prince Heero is almost home. Come, let us go to my master's chambers and join him to welcome them back.” Taking the excited slave's hand in his, Quatre led them back through the castle to Trowa's rooms.

* * * 

Heero glanced out the carriage window when he spotted horsemen coming towards them and recognized the castle guard. “We are not far away now,” he informed his bride. “The royal guard has been sent to escort us in.”

“Thank goodness,” Relena replied. “I'm tired, hot and dusty. I hope Dorothy has drawn a bath for me, I could do with a long soak.”

“We will be dining with my parents this evening, no doubt they will want to welcome us back properly,” Heero stated.

“Of course,” Relena replied sweetly. “But I will need to clean myself up and do something with my hair, it's all wind blown, plus my skin is drying out...”

Heero tuned her out and gazed out the window. Up ahead he could make out the towers of the castle and his heart lightened. It would be good to return home, to see his parents and his brother again... and his slave. A small smile creased his lips as he thought about Duo. He hoped his long haired slave had behaved himself in his absence, although he was pretty sure Duo would have done everything he was told to.

The castle began to increase in size as the horses pressed on and soon enough they were approaching the massive entry. The coachman brought the horses back to a slow trot, the royal guard entering the castle just ahead of the carriage. The horses hooves made a clattering sound as they crossed over the wooden drawbridge and entered the cobbled area inside. Drawing back on the reins, the horses slowed to a walk, the coachman swinging them around and bringing the carriage to a halt by the stone steps that led to the entry to the castle itself.

Standing on the steps beside Quatre and Prince Trowa, Duo was almost bursting with excitement and happiness at having his master return. Everyone had assured him that the prince would return and whilst Duo believed them, he still couldn't help a sliver of doubt. Now his master was back and Duo couldn't wait to see him again.

The footman stepped up and lowered the steps to the carriage before opening the door. Prince Heero stepped down first and offered his hand to the princess who took it and alighted the carriage.

“Welcome home, my son,” King Treize greeted and stepped forward to embrace his son.

“Father,” Heero said and bowed before returning the brief hug. “Mother.” Heero stepped towards his mother and gave her a kiss to the cheek. His eyes immediately shot to his brother and continued on in their scanning of the people present. He was looking for one person in particular. His eyes alighted on Duo standing next to Quatre, his head bowed and body almost quivering on the spot. He smiled to himself.

Once Heero had finished greeting their parents, Trowa stepped forward and shook hands with his sibling. “It's good to have you back, Heero.”

“It's good to be back, brother. I trust you didn't have any problems whilst I was away?” 

Trowa knew by the statement that his brother wasn't just asking about the work side of things. “Everything has been perfectly fine.” Lowering his voice he added, “Duo has been a model slave, you should be proud of him.”

“Thank you.” Heero turned his attention from his brother to his slave. “Duo?” he said softly.

Hearing that familiar voice sent shivers down Duo's spine and he immediately stepped forward and sank to his knees. “Master, it is good to have you back,” he said quietly.

“The main luggage will be taken directly to our chambers but there is a small case inside the carriage I wish you to bring up for me.”

“Yes, master.”

“I will see you in my chambers shortly. Thank you, Duo.”

Whilst Heero had been greeting his parents and brother, the princess followed behind, greeting the King and then the Queen. She didn't bother with Prince Trowa, rather she scanned around looking for Dorothy. The maid had been waiting patiently just behind Quatre and Duo. Once she spotted her mistress she moved forward a little and went to her side once she'd finished greeting her in-laws.

“Welcome home, mistress,” Dorothy greeted with a curtsey.

“Thank you, Dorothy..”

“How was your trip?”

“Tiring and dusty. Dorothy, please prepare a bath, I need to clean myself of the travel dirt. I will be up shortly, first I need to partake of some refreshment after such a long journey.”

“As you wish, mistress.”

Dismissing the maid, Relena turned to see Heero waiting for her and she moved across to join him, slipping her arm though his offered one. They fell into step behind the King and Queen, entering the castle and heading for one of the smaller parlors to relax and enjoy some refreshment before retiring to their chambers to bathe and prepare for dinner.

*

Once the royal family had left, Duo skipped down the steps to the carriage and retrieved the case his master had asked him to. Carrying it carefully he headed back inside the castle and to his master's chambers. Several other slaves carried the luggage from the carriage to the chambers and deposited the various cases just inside the bed chamber.

Duo set the small case down by his master's bed and turned his attention to the rest of the luggage. He could easily pick out his master's luggage from that of the princess and deciding he wanted to impress his master, Duo managed to carry the item across the room and set it beside the bed. Opening the case he started to remove his master's clothing and other items, carefully checking them over and placing the soiled garments to one side to be taken to the laundry for cleaning. The other items of clothing he folded and put away. He was about half way through his task when he heard someone entering the chambers.

Not sure who the person would be, Duo paused in his work and lowered his head, waiting to see who was there. Moments later the skirts of a familiar figure came into view. Duo gave a soft sigh and resumed his work. Dorothy gave a sneer when she spotted Duo already at work unpacking.

“Do not touch the princess' things,” she snapped.

Duo looked up at the sharp tone. “I won't,” he replied, a little put out by the tone of voice the maid had used.

“Good.” Dorothy turned around and began to rummage through the princess' things, returning to the bed to lay out a set of clothing. “My mistress will be up here shortly and wishes to bathe. I expect you to make yourself scarce,” she ordered.

Violet eyes blinked at the woman. “I will leave if my master orders me to,” he replied.

Dorothy narrowed her eyes. “You will not be present when my mistress returns from her bathing, she does not need to have you around.” Seeing the unsure look on the slave's face, Dorothy continued, “It is forbidden for a slave as low as you to see the princess in anything other than her full dress. That is punishable by flogging or even death,” she stated cruelly and watched the slave carefully.

Duo couldn't help the flinch as the words were spoken. He shuddered at the thought of a flogging, painful memories of his previous existence coming back to haunt him. Aside from the threat of retribution against his person, Duo really didn't want to see the princess in any way other than fully clothed.

The flinch and shudder didn't go unnoticed by the maid and she smiled evilly to herself. It seemed that what Quatre had said about Duo's past was true. _Such a frightened little mouse,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't wait to tell her mistress all she'd found out about the slave. “I am going to prepare the bath for my mistress,' she stated and flounced out of the room, leaving Duo to his thoughts.

Once the maid had left, Duo released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He glanced down to the shirt he held in his hands. The maid's cruel words had unbalanced him and taken away some of the joy he'd been feeling with his master's return. Now he was unsure what to do. His master had told him he would see him in his chambers and that meant he needed to wait here for his master's return. But Dorothy had specifically told him he needed to be out of here before the princess came up to take her bath – if he didn't he could be in serious trouble.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Duo decided to continue with his current task and hope his master came to the chambers first.

*

Having sat with his parents and brother for a little while and feeling a little more refreshed, Heero decided it was time to return to his chambers, get cleaned up and rest a little before dinner. The trip back had tired him somewhat, but Heero was also eager to spend a little time alone with his slave. Relena had chattered away, doing enough talking for the both of them as she told the king and queen all about their honeymoon. Deciding to leave his new wife talking with his parents he got to his feet and made his excuses to retire for a while.

Entering his chambers a few minutes later, Heero felt his heart rate quicken a touch. Stepping into the bed chamber he spotted Duo folding up clothing and putting it away. 

As soon as the slave registered his presence, Duo dropped to his knees and lowered his head. “Master,” he greeted.

“You have been busy I see,” Heero commented as he took in the work Duo had been doing.

“I hope I was not out of line in unpacking for you, Master?”

“No, Duo. Not at all. Thank you for seeing to the unpacking.” Heero glanced around and noted the princess' luggage still sitting on the floor and he frowned. “You have not unpacked for the princess?”

A slight tremble ran through Duo. “No, master. I was told by the mistress' maid to leave the mistress' things alone. I have only unpacked your things.”

The tremble did not go unnoticed by Heero and the slave's reply had a spark of anger flaring in his chest. “That is fine, Duo. If the maid does not want you to help then so be it. You may leave the unpacking to her,” he said firmly. Heero stepped up close to where Duo was kneeling. “Stand up,” he ordered.

Duo did as he was bid, rising to his feet but keeping his head bowed.

“Look at me,” Heero commanded softly.

Slowly Duo raised his head, his violet eyes following and gazing into the clear blue of his master's irises. Before he knew what was happening, his master drew him forth, enveloping him in a hug as lips sought out his own and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Finally releasing the slave, Heero pulled back a touch, pleased to see the dazed expression on Duo's face. “I have to admit, I have missed you, Duo.” Heero pressed forward again and stole another kiss from his willing and eager slave.

Dorothy chose that moment to step back into the bed chamber, neither Duo or the prince hearing her approach. She gave a startled gasp when she walked in and caught the pair of them in a deep kiss. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth before anger set in.

Hearing the gasp, Heero removed his lips from Duo's and spun around. His face darkened when he saw the maid and the look on her face. The fact that she didn't curtsey or show any form of respect to him had Heero's anger flaring further. “Do you not know your place?” he demanded, his tone harsh.

The maid's face paled with the words and tone and instantly she curtseyed, bowed her head and lowered her eyes. Keeping her face neutral and her voice steady, she spoke softly. “My apologies, sire. I wasn't expecting anyone to be present.”

“In future you will knock and wait to be granted entry. Your mistress may be my wife, but that does not mean you can take liberties. You will behave like any other slave here at the castle; is that clear? In fact, you might be wise to follow Duo's example of how a well behaved slave acts,” Heero snarled.

“Yes, sire. It will not happen again.” Dorothy was seething inside.

“Good. You may leave and do not come back into this bed chamber without permission.”

“Yes, sire.” Dorothy curtseyed again and hastily left.

Duo had watched the proceedings with a mix of emotions. He'd been shocked at the audacity of the maid. Even he knew it was basic training for a slave to knock and wait for permission before entering a master's quarters. The fact that she'd come in when his master had been kissing him didn't bother him so much as the suppressed anger he could see hidden in the maid's slender body. His inner instincts told him to be wary around the maid.

“I will speak to my wife regarding her maid's lack of training,” Heero growled as he turned back to Duo. He raised a hand to Duo's cheek and caressed it gently. “My brother tells me you have been very well behaved whilst I have been gone.”

Duo blushed a little. “I have only followed my orders from the prince.”

“That is good. I'm proud of you, Duo.” Heero stole another kiss, his body beginning to react to the closeness of the alluring slave. His groin began to tighten and Heero pulled his slave closer to him, pressing his need against the violet eyed slave. Duo moaned low in the back of his throat, all thoughts escaping him other than the feel of his master's lips, tongue and body against his own.

Not trusting his wife's maid to remain away from the bed chamber, Heero released his slave from the kiss and broke the embrace. “Although it has been pleasurable on my honeymoon, I am afraid I will need your assistance to take care of this problem you seem to have caused me.” Noting the confused look in Duo's eyes, Heero moved to the side and began to walk towards the door that would take him into Duo's quarters. “Come,” he ordered.

Duo obediently followed, his mind supplying him with what his master probably had in mind. Being sure to close the door behind him, Duo walked across the small room to where his master sat upon his bed and dropped to his knees by his master's legs.

Heero ran his hand across the top of Duo's head before sliding across a cheek to Duo's chin and raising the young man's face. “I have need of that talented mouth of yours,” Heero said huskily. With the words said, he leaned back a touch to give Duo easy access to the lacings of his breeches.

Eager to comply, Duo brought his hands forth and began to unfasten those pants and free his master's tortured cock. Taking hold of the base, Duo brought his mouth forward and enveloped the head, applying all his skills to bring his master off. 

Out in the sitting area of the chambers, Dorothy sat in one of the chairs and silently fumed. She was annoyed at the prince for the scathing attack on her, but she was more angry over the words he'd said in regards to her learning her place from Duo. The humiliation served to make her even more determined to get rid of that slave once and for all.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	22. Chapter 21

Heero let go a low moan as his release crashed down upon him, flopping back onto Duo's bed as his arms could no longer support his weight.

With his master reclining back and recovering from his orgasm, Duo released the softening cock from his mouth and scanned his eyes around the room. Locating a wash cloth to the side, he reached for it and discreetly spat out his master's seed. He still couldn't get used to the bitter taste and although his master hadn't punished him for not swallowing his gift, Duo didn't see the point in making it obvious that he disliked the taste so much. Wiping his mouth, he stood up and rinsed the cloth out in the small basin of water before returning with it to clean his master off and tuck him back into his breeches. 

Finally having recovered, Heero sat back up and gazed fondly at his slave who was now kneeling with his head bowed and awaiting further instructions. “Thank you, Duo, that was most relieving.” Heero caressed the slave's head for a moment. “Come, I will see when the princess is going to bathe so I can arrange my own bath.” Heero stood and went to the door, Duo following behind him.

* * * 

Relena finished her chattering with the king and queen and making her excuses, left the parlor to head to her chambers and that long awaited bath. She really hoped that Dorothy had the water ready. Entering the sitting room, she spotted Dorothy hastily getting to her feet and she frowned. “Have you not prepared my bath?” she questioned. It wasn't so much that the maid had taken liberties with sitting in the chairs, it was the fact that the maid was in the sitting room and not the bed chamber or bathing chamber preparing for her mistress' bath.

“Your bath will be ready shortly, mistress,” Dorothy replied, a little curtly.

“Then why are you in here? Surely you should be getting my clothing ready.” Relena said. She'd picked up on Dorothy's tone and wasn't too sure what was going on.

“The master told me to leave the bed chamber, mistress.” Dorothy wasn't about to disclose the entire truth, she would do that later when she could fill her mistress in on all she'd learned and what she'd observed; and twisted things a little too. Her anger at her humiliation in front of the other slave had cut deep and Dorothy didn't take to being told off easily. She was bitter and resentful and fully intended to take it out on that other slave when she got the chance.

“And why would he do that?” Relena couldn't for the life of her understand why her maid would be asked to leave the bed chamber when she was only doing her duties; unless her husband may have wanted to take a nap.

“He didn't say, mistress,” Dorothy snipped, but her eyes told her mistress that wasn't the reason.

Picking up on the undercurrent, Relena knew instantly that there was something more to this than Dorothy was letting on and she fully intended to get to the bottom of it. “I see. Obviously there is something you're not telling me right now, but I will get to the bottom of it. Wait here,” he she told the maid and moved towards the closed, bed chamber door.

Heero looked up from where he was sitting on the large bed when the door to the bed chamber opened. Duo was pottering around and fetching his master's requested clothing and setting it out for him when the mistress entered. Not daring to look up, Duo kept his eyes lowered but did sneak a glance through his bangs at who had entered the chamber just in case he needed to drop to his knees. Recognizing the skirts of the princess, Duo ceased with his work, lowered himself to his knees by the bed side and kept his attention away from the woman. He turned his lowered head towards his master though and waited for further instructions should they be forthcoming.

“Why did you tell Dorothy to leave the chambers?” Relena asked, getting right to the point and ignoring Duo's presence. “She was only doing what I'd ordered her to do.”

“That maid of yours needs to learn her place,” Heero countered. Seeing the questioning look on his wife's face, Heero decided to let her know exactly what the problem with the maid was; if she decided to discipline the maid over her lack of respect and manners, then that was up to her, but Heero would not stand for disrespect or failure to comply with basic training. “I will not have slaves, maids or any other staff entering my chambers without knocking and awaiting the order to be granted entry. This is basic training, something your maid seems to be sorely lacking in. It shows disrespect to me, my family and my home and is something I will not tolerate. I suggest you reenforce those basic rules with her. Even Duo here would never enter my chambers without knocking first and being granted permission; in fact, Duo would never enter at all without a direct order or permission from me.” Words said, Heero waited for his wife to pass comment. Oh he knew the words were sharp and said with an angry edge to them, but he felt strongly about it and needed to let his new wife know the boundaries and that this was the way things were done here in Colonia.

Chewing on the information, Relena had to admit that her husband was right, Dorothy shouldn't have entered without knocking and waiting for permission to enter. She also knew that Dorothy was fully aware of a maid or slaves protocol and wondered why her maid had made such a basic mistake. “I will speak with her in regards to her lack of formality, you have my word on that.”

“Thank you.” Heero stood up and rounded the bed to take his wife in his arms. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he spoke in a softer tone. “No slave, maid or staff member ever enters the royal chambers without permission, not only is that basic courtesy, but what would happen if we were enjoying a little time alone together?” he murmured.

Relena flushed at his words, her annoyance over the matter dissolving completely. “Yes, you're right and I will speak with Dorothy as I promised you.”

“I'm sure it won't happen again once she is reprimanded.” Heero took his wife's lips in a warm kiss.

A little dazzled by the kiss, Relena completely forgot all her anger and even the situation that had caused that anger. When her husband relinquished her mouth, she stepped back and lowered her eyes. That's when she noticed Duo kneeling on the other side of the bed and she flushed deeper. Spotting the clothing in Duo's hands and the other items he'd obviously been setting out, she switched her attention back to Heero. “Were you going to bathe now?”

“I was about to take a bath, yes, but if you desire one first I can wait.”

Knowing how long she would want to soak in the warm water, Relena shook her head. “No, that's fine. You take your bath first, I'll wait until you're finished as I would like to soak for a while. I can also address Dorothy's failure to obey basic protocol whilst you're bathing.”

“Very well.” Heero turned to Duo. “Duo, please go through to the bathing chamber and get it ready for my bath. I will follow shortly.”

“Yes, master.” Duo got to his feet, placed the shirt he'd been holding onto the bed next to the rest of his master's clothing and left the room.

“I won't take long,” Heero informed his bride and with another kiss, he turned and left the chamber.

Relena stood there for a moment, all the thoughts and emotions running through her mind and body. Shaking herself, she called for her maid.

*

Reaching the bathing chamber, Duo noted that Dorothy had already set the water in motion, although the stream was only running at a slow trickle. He quickly opened the small wheel a little more, allowing the water to gush in faster. With the tub filling, he fetched his master's jars of cleansing products and set them on the stone edge. Drying cloths followed and Duo was just shutting the water off when Heero walked into the chamber. “Your bath is ready, master,” Duo said as he dropped to his knees.

“Thank you. Please, undress me.”

Moving swiftly, Duo undid the lacings and ties to the prince's clothing and stripped his master of the garments. Once nude, Heero entered the water and reclined back.

“Ahh, this is so soothing,” Heero moaned as he closed his eyes and savored the warmth of the water. “Join me, Duo, I require you to wash me.”

“Yes, master.” Stripping quickly, Duo climbed into the tub, ignoring his half hard state from earlier when he'd sucked his master. Having his master naked didn't help his situation much either, but he'd not been given permission to come and there was no way Duo was going to ask either. He'd learned that lesson very well.

Picking up the soap and wash cloth, Duo set to the task of cleaning his master off from the dirt and grime accumulated on his return journey. As he worked he couldn't help but wonder how the honeymoon had gone and deciding to be a little bold and risk a reprimand, he asked. “Master?”

“Yes, Duo?”

“If I may ask, how was your honeymoon?”

Frowning at the question, Heero took his time to order his thoughts before replying. “It was interesting. The scenery was beautiful, the weather good and overall relaxing.”

Hiding the soft smile, Duo knew there was more, something his master wasn't telling him, and he knew it related directly to the princess as his master hadn't said anything at all about her which struck Duo as completely unusual. But that was okay, no doubt he'd learn more later, most likely from Quatre as his master tended to talk to his brother, Prince Trowa, quite a lot and Quatre was usually present at the time and couldn't help but overhear the conversations. Not that Quatre was one to divulge anything he heard as a rule, but he did speak to Duo from time to time when something of interest that could directly affect them came up.

“My brother tells me you have been very good whilst I was gone.”

Blushing slightly, Duo replied, “Yes, master. I have tried to do everything I was told to do and please Prince Trowa.”

“I am very pleased to hear it. I think you deserve a reward for your obedience.” Reaching out, Heero pulled Duo closer to him and sealed their mouths in a firm kiss. He let one hand drift lower and along Duo's side until it reached the slave's hip. From there his hand moved around to Duo's groin, the slave spreading his legs a little to allow his master easier access. Fingers found the half hard cock and curled around it, squeezing and fondling until Duo was fully hard. Breaking the kiss, Heero looked deep into those violet eyes. “I want you to come for me, Duo.” 

Groaning softly, Duo's eyes fluttered shut as his master began to pump his erection. His hips thrust gently into the contact, mouth open to emit soft pants and moans as his excitement built. The soft touches turned him on so much and combined with the fact that his master was stroking him – something master's very rarely did – set his hormones on fire. Having been denied his master's touch for a couple of days and craving it, it didn't take him long to reach the pinnacle and teeter on the edge. Seconds later his seed erupted into the water and he slumped in his master's arms.

Releasing the softening organ, Heero cuddled Duo close, a smile on his face as he watched the various emotions passing over his slave's face. Once Duo appeared to have recovered, He leaned in and partook of another kiss. “You have done well, Duo.”

Scrambling his brain and his limbs, Duo returned the kiss. “Thank you, master,” he whispered.

“Come, Duo. I think we have lingered long enough. The princess still needs to take her bath and we have dinner to attend with my parents. I'd also like to take a short nap before dinner as I'm quite tired from the journey back.” Heero stood up and climbed out of the tub.

“Master?”

“Yes?” Heero said as he turned to allow Duo to dry him off.

“Will you require me to attend the dinner with you or shall I have my dinner in my quarters?”

“I'd like for you to attend with me. Select something from your wardrobe that will be suitable.”

“Yes, master.”

* 

Dorothy waited in the sitting room for her mistress to either return or call for her. She was still very annoyed and would speak with her mistress as soon as they had the privacy in which to do so. Spotting the long haired slave leaving the bed chamber, Dorothy couldn't help the sneer she gave him as he hurried by. It irked her even further when the man completely ignored her and disappeared through the door to the royal bathing chambers. A few moments later the prince came out of the chamber and Dorothy quickly lowered her head and curtseyed as he passed. She had no desire to hear any further words from his sharp tongue. With the prince having also passed through the door to the bathing chamber, Dorothy could only speculate on what had happened. Her mistress calling her jerked her from her thoughts and she hurried into the bed chamber.

“Yes, mistress?” she said with a curtsey.

“My husband has informed me that you entered the chambers without knocking and waiting for permission. Is that true?” Relena's tone wasn't one of anger, more of curiosity and disappointment.

“Yes, mistress, but in my defense, I wasn't aware that the prince had returned to the chambers. I was only expecting that slave to be here.”

Relena gave a sigh “Dorothy, I know you are more than a maid to me, in fact, you're more of a friend and confidant than a servant, but I must ask you to respect and adhere to the rules of this castle and that means knowing your place and acting accordingly. When it is just you and I we can be less formal, however, when that other slave is around or any other member of the household, be they family or servant, you will show the proper respect. Is that clear?”

“Yes, mistress.” Dorothy looked suitably chastised “I will not make that mistake again.”

“Good. Now, my husband is taking his bath first, I will bathe as soon as he returns. I want you to accompany me and tell me all that's been happening here whilst I've been away. Have you managed to find out anything about that slave of the prince's?”

“Actually, mistress, I do have quite a lot to tell you...” Dorothy gave her mistress a smirk, “and I'm sure you will find it all most interesting.”

“Good.” Relena rubbed her hands together. “Come, let us get my clothing sorted out for my bath and then you can tell me everything you've discovered.”

“With pleasure, mistress.”

* * * 

As soon as Heero returned to the bed chamber with Duo, Relena sent Dorothy off to fill the bath and prepare it for her. With Dorothy gone to attend her duties, Relena took Heero to one side and let him know she'd spoken to her maid in regards to her lack of protocol and that it would never happen again.

“Thank you,” Heero told his wife.

“I'll be off to take my own bath now. Are you going to wait here?” Relena asked as she picked up a few things to take with her.

“I thought I'd take a short nap to refresh myself before dinner. I'll have Duo awaken me in time to dress,” Heero replied.

“I'll return after my bath and if there is enough time before dinner I may join you for a nap too,” Relena said with a smile.

“I will be here.”

Pressing a kiss to his jaw, Relena left to take her bath. Heero pulled on a pair of breeches and loose shirt before stretching out on the bed to take that nap. Duo had been dismissed and had returned to his room off to the side with instructions to wake Heero with time to dress and prepare for dinner. Tired out from his trip back it didn't take Heero long to drift off to sleep.

*

“Oh, this is so perfect,” Relena moaned as she lay back in the steaming water and let the heat sink into her body and ease the ache of travel from her bones.

“I take it the trip was quite exhausting, mistress?” Dorothy said from the side of the tub where she was putting a soft scented gel of sorts onto a wash cloth to wash her mistress with.

“You have no idea, Dorothy. If we are to do much traveling around in a carriage then I will seriously need to speak with Heero in regards to the seating inside. They definitely need more padding for the longer trips. Those seats are just too hard! I'm sure I have bruises on my backside from all the jarring and jolting. The dust that the horses kick up too comes right inside the window and not only does it clog my skin, but it can make it hard to breathe. And the wind... it dries my skin out so much, not to mention ruins my hair.”

“Don't worry, mistress. I'll soon have you looking perfect again,” Dorothy said and started to ease the wash cloth over her mistress' creamy skin.

Letting her eyes drift closed, Relena lay back and let her maid bathe her. Once her hair had been washed and conditioned, she lay back in the water to simply enjoy the soak. “You said you had some information on the prince's slave?” Relena began. “Care to tell me about it?”

“Of course, mistress,” Dorothy said with an evil smile. “I spoke with Prince Trowa's slave, Quatre and he was quite the well of information. It would appear that the prince found his slave when out riding...”

Dorothy related all she'd managed to learn from Quatre about Duo's past to her mistress. Relena lay back and listened intently, not interrupting, just letting Dorothy tell her story.

“So he was nothing but a manual slave, used to working the fields and animals?”

“That is what Quatre said. Prince Heero's horse knocked over the cart he was pulling on a forest track and sent both the slave and the owner sprawling.”

“And he's never been a personal slave before?”

“Not until the prince bought him and brought him here to the castle.”

“Hmmm, I see.”

“Quatre said he'd been abused for all his life that he could remember.”

“Abused?” Relena's eyes opened at that bit of information. “How so?”

“He was frequently beaten, flogged, starved, that sort of thing.”

“It would seem he wasn't a very obedient slave if he was being flogged and such all the time,” Relena stated.

“That's not all,” Dorothy smiled slyly. “It would appear that this Duo is still terrified of being beaten or sold, so much so that he would do anything to prevent that from happening. From what Quatre said, he's had a very hard time adjusting to the Prince's way of dealing with disobedience. He expects to be flogged or beaten if he makes a mistake and can't believe that the Prince hasn't raised a hand to him yet.”

“Really?” Relena's eyes were wide as she took in all that the maid was telling her.

“There's something else though.” Dorothy's tone changed and her eyes narrowed.

“What is it?” Relena asked, her suspicions aroused.

“When I returned to your chambers earlier, I wasn't expecting the prince to be there and so I entered the bed chamber without knocking...”

“I know, Dorothy, I've already spoken to you and the prince about that,” Relena growled, cutting her maid off.

“Yes, mistress, but I think the prince was upset more by what I saw than the fact that I didn't knock.”

Relena sat up a bit. “What did you see?” she demanded.

Dorothy prepared to play her trump card. “The prince was kissing that slave.”

“What!?” Relena's face transformed into shocked horror.

“Oh yes. He was definitely kissing him and got very angry when I walked in. It looked to me like the slave was enjoying it too. I wouldn't be surprised if that slave hasn't been seducing your husband in order to avoid being flogged or beaten. Either that or he's so pathetic that he thinks by seducing the prince he will avoid being sold or something.”

The shock revelation had sent Relena reeling. She was well aware that a lot of nobles enjoyed the company of concubines or bed slaves, but they were usually of the opposite sex and mostly before the noble married. To discover her husband was enjoying the attentions of a slave – and a male one at that – only served to make her own anger and dislike of the long haired slave heighten. “No wonder he seems to spend a lot of time with him. This will have to stop, there is no need for my husband to partake of a slave's interest in such a way, he's married and has me to fulfill that role. Dorothy, we have to do something about this.”

“I know, mistress.”

“I will speak to the prince in regards to this... this... unhealthy obsession. That slave will have to go.” Relena shook her head. “I'm sure I will be able to convince the prince that he no longer requires the services – any of them - from that slave. Both you and I are more than capable of looking after the prince. No, Dorothy, this will cease.”

“As you wish, mistress.” Dorothy smirked to herself. _This was going to be so sweet._

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	23. Chapter 22

With her bath finished, Relena dressed quickly and returned to her quarters, she intended to have a talk with her husband about that slave. When Relena entered the chambers though she found Heero fast asleep and no sign of Duo. With the thoughts of what Dorothy had told her of the long haired slave whirling in her head there was no way she could take a nap now. Dismissing Dorothy for a while, Relena sat in the large chair in the sitting room and pondered her dilemma and what to do about the male slave.

Dorothy returned to her quarters, thoughts of the long haired slave also on her mind, but where as her mistress was thinking how best to approach Heero in regards to getting rid of Duo, Dorothy was thinking of ways she could get back at Duo for her humiliation of earlier.

Duo spent the time in his quarters cleaning up and then sorting through his clothing to select something appropriate to wear for dinner that evening. Having settled on blue pants and vest with a gold trim, he sat on his bed and removed his hair tie. Picking up his brush, he began to work his way through the long tresses, the silky hair falling in waves around his form as he worked. Keeping one eye on the candle marks, Duo finished brushing and braiding his hair and decided to get himself ready. His master would require waking shortly and Duo wanted to be dressed ready for the dinner before he woke his master. Then he could devote all his time to making sure his master was properly attired.

When the time came for him to wake his master, Duo was all ready. He knocked softly on the door. “Master?” he called quietly and waited. When no reply was forthcoming, he knocked again, a little harder. “Master?” he asked again, louder this time. He wasn't about to walk into the bed chamber, not knowing if the mistress would be there or not and besides that, it was basic training that he wait for permission first, the memory of his master's sharp tongue when the maid had entered without permission was still fresh in his mind. This time he distinctly heard a soft noise and so he knocked again.

“Come in, Duo.”

Opening the door, Duo stepped inside the chamber, relieved to find just his master there. He moved quickly to the side of the bed and knelt. “It is time to get ready for dinner, master.”

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero yawned and stretched before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “The princess isn't here?”

“No, master,” Duo replied.

Heero frowned but dismissed the absence of his wife. She had probably changed her mind about taking a nap. Either that or she'd already awoken and was somewhere in their chambers. “Pass me the wash cloth,” Heero ordered.

Standing, Duo fetched the wash cloth from the basin of water beside the bed. He wrung out the excess water and handed it to his master who proceeded to wipe his face with it and dispel the last vestiges of sleep. Once the cloth was handed back, Duo rinsed it through and set it on the side of the basin. With the cloth replaced, Duo fetched the clothes he'd set out earlier from the chair and lay them upon the bed. His master stood and it only took Duo a few minutes to dress his prince.

“Thank you, Duo,” Heero said, tugging gently at the cuffs of his sleeves. “My boots?” Duo fetched the boots and with his master sitting down, carefully slipped them on his feet. Heero ran a brush though his locks and deemed himself ready. Taking a look at Duo and his attire, he smiled. “You look stunning, Duo.” The slave blushed and Heero couldn't resist, he pulled Duo forward and partook of a quick kiss. Releasing the slave, Heero checked the candle marks and noted it was almost dinner time. “Do you know where the princess may be?”

“I do not know, master,” Duo replied.

A soft snort escaped the prince. “I suppose we'd better find her as it is almost time to meet my parents for dinner.”

“As you wish, master.”

“Come.” Heero stepped out of the bed chamber into the sitting room and immediately spotted his wife sitting in one of the armchairs dozing. With a small smile he walked over and shook her arm. “Relena, Relena... Time to wake up. We have to meet my parents for dinner in a few moments.”

The gentle shaking of her arm had Relena stirring and she blinked open sleepy eyes. Recognizing the face of her husband, she smiled softly. Her ears soon caught up with what had been said and she jolted completely awake. “Dinner? Oh my, I didn't realize I'd dozed off. I must have slept for longer than I'd intended. I need to call Dorothy immediately,” she said and stood up, calling for her maid before disappearing into the bed chamber.

“Take your time, there's no great rush,” Heero assured and moved to take a seat and wait for his wife. Duo followed and knelt at his master's side. He had no intention of assisting the princess unless his master ordered it.

Dorothy knocked and entered the sitting room when Heero called for her to enter. The prince directed the maid to the bed chamber where the princess was preparing for dinner and settled himself deeper into the chair to wait.

“Would you care for a drink whilst you wait, master?” Duo asked shyly.

“No, thank you,” Heero replied and let his hand drop to caress the head of the slave. They sat in companionable silence while they awaited the princess, the noises coming from the bed chamber alerting them to what was taking place. Duo found himself starting to doze off, the gentle petting relaxing him, but before he could, there came the sound of skirts and the princess arrived. 

Heero stood, Duo following suit and waiting behind his master. Offering his arm to the princess, Heero gazed at her before speaking. “You look lovely, my dear. Let us go, my parents will be waiting.” Relena suitably blushed and taking her husband's arm, allowed him to lead her from the chambers. 

Duo and Dorothy fell into step behind the couple, Duo keeping his head bowed. Dorothy didn't much care to keep her head lowered, only dropping it enough to be considered passable. Her eyes were constantly roving around, but more often than not they darted to the slave beside her. When Duo risked a glance at the maid she gave him such a glare he shuddered.

_Yes, so you should tremble, little mouse. Make the most of it as you won't be here for much longer,_ Dorothy thought maliciously.

* * * 

Dinner had been enjoyable, Duo sitting on a soft pillow next to his master and given his own bowl of food to eat. Although he still preferred his master to feed him, Duo had accepted that it wouldn't always be possible. He did have one consolation though – Dorothy was sat on a pillow next to her mistress and well away from Duo. Prince Trowa had sat opposite and Quatre occupied a pillow next to his master. The blonde had shared smiles with Duo all evening and the long haired slave felt a little more relaxed. “Will there be anything else, master?” Duo asked as he carefully folded the prince's clothes and set them on the chair.

“No, thank you, Duo. You are free to retire to your rooms. I will require you to wake me in the morning at the usual time I rise.”

“Yes, master.” With a respectful bow, Duo turned and left the bed chamber, moving quickly into his own room to prepare for bed.

Heero slipped onto the mattress and pulled the covers up from where Duo had folded them back. He could hear his bride in the small parlor room adjoining their bed chamber talking in a low voice to that maid of hers. Just as Heero was contemplating going out to see if his wife was coming to bed or staying out with her maid and chatting, the princess appeared and slid into the bed next to him. Once she was settled, Heero blew out the candle and settled himself down ready for sleep.

“Heero?”

The prince gave a mental groan. He was tired from their journey back despite the nap and had a lot to do on the morrow which would require his full alertness; right now he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. “Yes, my dear?”

“I need to talk to you about something that is bothering me.”

Realizing he wasn't about to get any sleep until he'd heard his wife out, Heero reluctantly rolled over and gave her his undivided attention. “What is it?”

Relena paused for a moment, trying to sort through her mind and put into words what she wanted to say, but there wasn't any easy way to do it. She sighed. “It's about that slave.”

“Who? Duo?” Heero's eyes narrowed a touch. “Has he done something wrong?” Heero searched his mind and couldn't think of anything that Duo might have done to upset the princess.

“Now that we're wed you don't need him any longer, my Lord. I can take care of you-”

Heero quickly cut her off. “Relena, we have had this conversation before and my answer is still the same. I do not intend to let Duo go. I have need of his services-”

“Services,” Relena snarled, interrupting Heero. “Is that what you call them?”

The prince was completely confused now. “What are you talking about? Of course I need his services, I require him to fetch my meals, see to my clothing and run errands for me.”

“And that includes warming your bed?” Relena hissed.

“What I have my slave do for me is none of your concern.” Heero's voice held a dangerous edge to it.

“I am your wife, of course it concerns me, more so if he's that kind of slave. You are married now, Heero. Married to me and as such there is no room in our bed for that slave.” Relena spat the words out, leaving Heero with no doubt that his wife was very upset and had no intentions of accepting Duo at all.

“I will not send Duo away. He's done nothing wrong, nothing at all to cause me any grief or warrant punishment of any kind. I find him to be a great help to me and I will discuss this no further with you. Duo stays and that is the end of it.” Heero turned over and put his back to the princess, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he was done with talking.

Rolling over herself, Relena lay with open eyes in the dark; inside she was fuming. 

* * * 

Duo woke his master as requested the following morning. Considering that the princess was still sleeping, Duo took great pains to be as quiet as possible when dressing his master. It seemed that the prince wasn't in any hurry either to have the princess awaken. With the prince attired, Duo followed his master out into the sitting room.

“I have a lot of work to do today, Duo. Even though my brother has done as much as he could whilst I was away, there is still a lot to catch up on. Tell me, whilst I was away did you move anything into the new study here in these chambers?”

“No master. I did not. Prince Trowa said it would be wise to wait until you returned before moving anything from your current study.”

“Good. I don't think I will bother to move anything.”

“As you wish, master.” Duo would have rather asked why, but knew better than to question the prince. Something told him he would find out the reason behind his master's desire to leave things as they were soon enough.

“No, I'll continue to work in my old study, I know where everything is and can put my hand on anything I need immediately.” Heero lost himself in his thoughts for a moment. There was another reason why he'd decided to keep his old study, Relena wouldn't be able to bother him as much in there and he could still indulge in his slave whenever he wanted to. Not that Heero was worried about his wife and her thoughts regarding Duo. He was the Crown Prince and as such she would obey him; if Heero wished to indulge in his slave then she'd better get used to it as Heero never intended to send Duo away. “The princess will be taking on some duties of her own so I think I will leave the study here for her to use as her office,” Heero stated.

“Yes, master.” Secretly Duo was relieved to hear that. It would mean he could still spend time alone with his master.

Having made his decision, Heero turned for the door. “Come, Duo. I have much work to do and it waits for no man. Please go to the kitchens and fetch my breakfast, I will eat in my study.” Heero left the chambers and headed for his old rooms, Duo quick on his heels and then turning down a different hallway to go to the kitchens.

* * * 

The sun was well up by the time Relena awoke. She yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Rolling over she found her arms searching an empty bed. Frowning she stared at the place where her husband should be. The sheets were cold, indicating that the prince had been gone for some time. She gave an annoyed snort. A soft knock at the bed chamber door soon caught her attention. “Yes?”

“Miss Relena, may I come in?”

“Of course, Dorothy.” Relena pulled herself up in the bed to lean against the headboard as her maid entered the room.

“Good morning, mistress,” Dorothy said and curtseyed.

“Good morning, Dorothy. Do you know where the prince is?” Relena asked.

“No, mistress. I thought he was still here,” Dorothy replied with a frown.

“He was gone when I woke up,” Relena said, “and the bed is a little cold so I think he's been gone for some time.”

“I haven't seen him at all, mistress. Would you like for me to see if that slave is in his quarters? Maybe he knows where the prince is.”

Relena nodded. “Just knock on his door and see if he's there.” Relena really had no wish to see the slave, she was still annoyed with Heero for dismissing her concerns last night and refusing to discuss the matter with her.

Dorothy went to check and returned within moments. “The slave isn’t there either, mistress.”

“I see.”

“Mistress? Is something wrong?” Dorothy asked as she observed the dark look on the princess' face.

“There is a small matter that has me concerned, but I think it would be better if we talked over breakfast. Please go to the kitchens and fetch us some food. I will await you in the sitting room, we can talk when you return.”

“Of course, mistress.” Dorothy left to fetch the requested breakfast, her mind ticking over with what was bothering her mistress. She had a pretty good idea that it was related to that slave and the information Dorothy had passed on regarding the intimate way in which she had observed the slave and his master. She couldn't wait to hear what her mistress had to say about it all and what had transpired.

“Good morning, Miss Noin,” Dorothy greeted, stepping into the warm kitchens.

The cook looked up from where she was working. “What can I do for you, Dorothy?” Noin asked.

“The Princess Relena has asked me to fetch breakfast for her and myself.”

“Best take a seat whilst I get something ready then,” Noin replied. Turning her back she allowed the frown to grace her face. Noin wasn't particularly fond of Dorothy, the maid was just a maid but for some reason she seemed to look down her nose at the other servants, slaves and staff and that annoyed Noin. Noin was a soft hearted person by nature and didn't like to see anyone or anything suffer. She had a particularly soft spot for young Duo, the frightened slave had blossomed quite a bit since coming to the castle. He was still very shy and uncertain at times, but with Quatre's gentle assistance he was growing into a lovely, obedient slave. Duo was quiet, polite and did his best to follow orders, unlike this other creature who sneered at the other slaves and servants as if they were beneath her.

It was also later in the morning and all the rest of the family and staff had eaten breakfast some time ago and Noin was now in the middle of preparing for the lunch and dinner meals. All the breakfast things had been cleaned up and put away. Unfortunately, Noin couldn't really say much, or demand that if the princess wished to partake of breakfast she should rise earlier. She managed to put together a tray as quickly as she could, anything to get the maid out of her kitchen. “There you are,” Noin said and placed the tray on the table before Dorothy.

Looking at the tray, Dorothy was a bit surprised by what she saw. There was fruit, nuts, bread and what appeared to be fish of some sort – but all of it was cold. 

Noting the look the maid was giving the tray, Noin couldn't hold her tongue. “I'm afraid there isn't anything hot right now and I don't have the time to cook anything. The castle eats breakfast earlier and as everyone finished some time ago the breakfast things have all been cleaned and put away. It will be lunch time very soon and I have to prepare for that. If the princess wishes to have a hot breakfast on the morrow I would suggest you let me know roughly when she will want to eat and I can keep something hot for her,” Noin stated. It was the closest she could come to a rebuff without overstepping the line.

Dorothy could sense the cook wasn't happy and the words only confirmed that fact. “I see,” she sniffed. “I will let my mistress know.” Picking up the tray, Dorothy turned and began to exit. She stopped just by the door and turned her head slightly. “Thank you,” she said in an ungracious tone and left before Noin could say anything.

“Why that...” Noin's face clouded with annoyance. Something told her she would need to tread warily around that maid. Dismissing the sour slave from her mind, Noin returned to her food preparations.

*

“The cook said what?” Relena asked, unsure if she'd heard correctly or not.

“If you're going to lie abed until late and want something hot for breakfast in future I need to let her know,” Dorothy sniffed.

“We will see about that,” Relena growled. “I'll speak with Heero later and if he doesn't have a word with that cook then I will speak with her myself.” Picking up a piece of fruit and studying it, Relena continued. “I really don't know how they can run a kingdom like this, I can see that once Heero ascends to the throne I'll have a lot of work ahead of me to sort this castle out and get it running efficiently and properly.” She delicately nibbled on the piece of fruit.

“I'm sure you will be able to do it too, mistress,” Dorothy said with an evil smile. “If you ask me, the staff and slaves here have been allowed to get away with far too much for too long. They need someone like you to put them all back into their places.” Dorothy would look forward to that day – very much!

“Yes, that's true,” Relena sighed and nibbled on a piece of fish.

“Did you speak with the prince, mistress?” Dorothy was tired of the talk of the castle and cook and wanted to know what had transpired between her mistress and the prince.

Frowning slightly, Relena finished her piece of fish before replying. “Yes, I did; well sort of.”

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. “Would you care to elaborate?”

“I did bring the subject up last evening once we had retired, but the prince is stubborn, he told me he refuses to get rid of that slave, said he needed his services.” Relena sneered.

“Oh, mistress,” Dorothy soothed. Inside she was cheering.

“He insists that he needs the slave to assist him in his daily routine, things like dressing him, running errands and such, but I'm sure he uses him for other things,” Relena shuddered, “especially after what you saw.” Relena fiddled with a piece of bread. “I told him I wasn't happy and would not share my bed with that... that common piece of garbage and there was no reason for him to do so either now that we are wed.”

“What did he say?” Dorothy prompted.

“He didn't confirm it, nor did he deny it. He told me it was none of my concern and that he would not get rid of him.”

“You need to talk to him some more about it, mistress. I know you can get him to change his mind. Between the two of us we are more than capable of looking after him,” Dorothy pushed.

“He refuses to discuss the matter any further. He told me that Duo would be staying and that was the end of it.” Relena's eyes began to tear up a little. “What shall we do, Dorothy?”

Dorothy patted her mistress' knee. “Don't worry, Miss Relena, I'm sure we can think of something to get the prince to change his mind.”

“But what?” Relena dabbed at her eyes.

Blue eyes turned icy as Dorothy's mind began to tick over. “I have a few ideas.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do.” Dorothy got up and went to the door, she opened it and took a quick look down both sides of the hall. Seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, she closed the door again and satisfied that they wouldn't be disturbed for a while, she took her seat again and fixed her mistress with her gaze. “I did some thinking last night as I had a feeling the prince would'nt be so easily convinced to get rid of his slave. These are a few of the ideas I came up with...”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	24. Chapter 23

“Are you sure this will work? That it could be so simple, Dorothy?” Relena asked, her eyes wide.

Dorothy gave her a malicious grin. “I'm positive this will work, mistress. From what I've been told, Duo was abused before he came to the castle and although he's been here for a while, Duo is terrified of being beaten or sold. If a slave makes a mistake, doesn't do as he's asked or shows any sort of defiance or disrespect, the master is well within his rights to punish that slave. All it will take is for Duo to make mistakes, defy the Prince or the like and he will be punished. Sooner or later Prince Heero will get fed up of that slave and his incompetence, leaving him with no choice but to discipline him constantly and eventually sell him.”

“Hmm, I really think you could be onto something here, Dorothy.”

“Duo will look even more incompetent if both you and I are there to right the wrongs and show the Prince that we can look after him far better and that he doesn't need that slave.”

“Okay, Dorothy, we will go ahead with your suggestions, but from what I've seen, Duo doesn't make any mistakes. He seems to be very well trained and particular about what he does for Heero. How can we possibly right any wrongs if Duo doesn't make any errors?” Relena asked.

Dorothy held onto the sigh of exasperation. Sometimes her mistress could be quite dense. “We will make sure he does make mistakes.”

Relena frowned. “How?”

“Ah, you leave that side of things to me. I'm sure I can set up a few things to make him look incompetent.”

Relena tossed that around for a moment before looking her maid in the eye. “In that case we will need to be very careful that no one else finds out or even suspects that we have anything at all to do with Duo getting into trouble,” Relena stated.

“Of course, mistress. You leave it all to me. I'll start putting this plan into action as of now.” Dorothy rubbed her hands together. She was looking forward to making that other slave suffer.

* * * 

Duo was dozing lightly on a pillow beside his master. Heero was diligently working away and had been since early morning. They'd stopped by Prince Trowa's chambers for Heero to catch up on what work Trowa had done in his absence and learn what was new and what still awaited his attention. With Heero brought up to speed, the prince moved on to his study and stepped inside his old chambers.

Although he'd only left them a matter of three days ago, it felt like he'd been gone forever. Duo moved across to the large desk and knelt beside it, waiting on his master's orders. He carefully watched the prince as Heero walked slowly through the sitting area and into the bed chamber. The rooms had been thoroughly cleaned whilst he was away on his honeymoon and now looked empty despite being filled with furniture.

With a soft sigh to himself and making a mental note to get Duo to make up the bed, Heero returned to the sitting room and his study area that sat in an alcove to the back of the room. He glanced at his desk, noting the papers were all tidied up, his writing implements set neatly to one side and the ink well covered. “I guess I should get to work,” he muttered.

Duo rose from his kneeling position and pulled the chair out for his master. Once Heero was seated he dropped back to his knees and got comfortable.

“Duo?”

The calling of his name brought Duo from his light doze and he replied softly, “Master?”

“It is getting cool in here, would you fetch some wood and light the fire, please?”

“Yes, master.” Duo rose and padded to the fireplace where he began to set the fire. There were several logs in the basket beside the grate and some smaller pieces of kindling amongst them. Carefully laying them out, Duo coaxed the fire into life and carefully added a couple of logs, tending the fire until the logs were well ablaze. Satisfied, he set the poker back down and checked the state of the firewood. The basket was getting low and making his way back to his place beside the desk, he thought it best to let his master know so he could fetch more.

“Master?”

“Yes, Duo?”

“I will need more wood for the fire, shall I fetch some now?”

Heero put down the paper he was currently reading and stretched. “I think we shall partake of some lunch first. Fetch a tray from the kitchens and you may stock the firewood after lunch.”

“As you wish, master.” Bowing to the prince, Duo left the chambers to get their lunch.

*

Noin smiled as Duo entered the kitchens. “Have you come for Prince Heero and the Princess Relena's lunch?” she asked.

Duo faltered for a moment, Noin noticing but declining to comment. “I have come for my master's lunch, Miss Noin. He didn't say anything about getting the Princess' lunch.”

“I'd be surprised if her ladyship would be eating so soon anyway, especially after such a late breakfast,” Noin muttered to herself. Turning back to the slave, she spoke again. “No problem, Duo. If you wait for a moment I'll have the tray for you.” Noin bustled off to fill the tray with steaming dishes.

Duo's sharp hearing had picked up on the cook's words and once he'd gotten over his shock of the cook speaking so freely about one of the royal family, he wondered what she could have meant by them. He knew better than to ask though.

“Here you are, Duo.” Noin set a laden tray down on the table by Duo. 

“Thank you, Miss Noin,” Duo replied and picked up the tray.

“You're very welcome, Duo.” The cook gave him a kindly smile, a smile that had Duo blushing slightly.

Heading back to his master's chambers with their lunch, Duo was unfortunate enough to run into Dorothy in the hall.

“Where have you been?' she sneered at the slave who seemed to cower at her words.

“I'm looking after my master,” Duo replied and did his best to inch past the maid.

“Not so fast.” Dorothy grabbed hold of Duo's braid, giving it a sharp tug. Duo bit his lip to hold the yelp of pain in his scalp and barely managed to hang onto the tray. “My mistress wants to know where her husband is and you're going to tell me.”

“My master is in his study, working,” Duo managed to get out, the throbbing of his scalp taking most of his attention.

“Thank you,” Dorothy sneered and then leaned in close to whisper in the slave's ear. “Your master doesn't need you any more, he has my mistress and me to take care of him now, he no longer needs a whore like you.”

Duo bit his lip. “No,” he whispered back. “My master does have need of me.”

“Keep thinking that, you useless piece of trash. Oh, and should you speak a word of our discussion I'll be sure to make life very difficult for you, not that anyone would believe a gutter slave like you over a maid of my standing,” she hissed. “Watch your back, your days are numbered.” With another hard yank of the braid of hair, Dorothy disappeared down the hall.

The tears welled in Duo's eyes, not just from the stinging in his scalp, but the harsh words. Setting the tray down for a moment, He scrubbed at his eyes and rubbed his sore head. His heart felt heavy in his chest, his mind awash with thoughts and discord. _What was he to do now? His master had promised him he wouldn't sell him, that he still needed him, but that vile maid had insinuated otherwise._ Duo didn't dare speak to his master either, the threat Dorothy had made he held no doubt in his mind that she would carry through. With a feeling of lead in his chest, Duo picked up the tray and carried it to his master's chambers.

*

Heero took a break from his work to sit by the fire and eat his lunch, Duo knelt beside him and he passed food over to the slave from time to time. He couldn't help but notice that Duo seemed a little more subdued. “Duo?”

“Yes, master?”

“Are you alright? Are you unwell?”

“No, master, I feel fine.”

“You're very quiet.”

“I am only trying to please you by being good, master,” Duo replied, keeping his head bowed.

The prince had a strong feeling that all wasn't well, but he couldn't fault Duo's answer or force the slave to admit to something if there wasn't anything wrong; he would just have to take Duo's word for it. They continued to eat in silence.

The pair had almost finished their meal when a knock came at the door. Heero nodded to Duo to open it and the slave rose gracefully from the floor to pad across and open the door. As soon as he registered who was on the other side, he instantly dropped to his knees. “Mistress,” he whispered and kept his head bowed.

Relena gave the slave a glance before walking straight past him and aiming for Heero, Dorothy behind her. The prince had turned in his seat to see who was at the door and as the princess swept into the room he raised himself to his feet to greet her.

“Relena,” he said and took her hand to kiss the back of it. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I woke up this morning and you were gone. I breakfasted by myself and had no idea where you were or if you were returning to our chambers. I sent Dorothy to try and find you. Fortunately for me, she ran into that slave of yours and learned where you were. I thought I would come and spend some time with my husband,” Relena informed and sat herself down in one of the chairs, Dorothy taking up residence beside the chair in a half kneeling, half sitting position and keeping her head lowered from the prince.

Doing his best to keep the scowl from his face, Heero returned to his own seat, Duo having closed the door and moving back to kneel beside his master. Heero's hand automatically dropped to the side, seeking out the chestnut head and gently running his fingers through the soft bangs.

That gesture didn't go unnoticed by Relena either and she bit her lip as her anger rose in her chest.

Unaware of his wife's building internal hostility towards his slave for the affection he was showing Duo, Heero spoke softly but strongly. “Relena, you know I have my work to do, the kingdom doesn't run itself and it is my job as crown prince to assist my father in the running of the castle and the kingdom. My brother also has his share of the work and as we were away for a couple of days there is a bit to catch up on. Trowa did all he could whilst we were gone, but there is still a lot to do before I'm back up to my normal work load. Now that you are the crown princess there are several tasks you can take over too and assist in the running of things.” Seeing the look on his wife's face when he suggested she also work, Heero continued before she could protest.

“One day I will ascend the throne and become king and you will be my queen. Don't you agree that it would be far better to have a king and queen that know what they are doing, how the kingdom runs in order to keep the people happy and ensure that the kingdom flourishes?”

“I suppose you're right,” Relena grumbled, “But I don't see what I can do.”

“My mother, the queen, oversees most of what happens here in the day to day running of the castle and once we ascend the throne that job will be yours. I'm sure my mother will be more than happy to have your assistance and input in regards to that and you can benefit from her experience. That way, when you are in charge you will know exactly what the routine of things is. The family also hosts banquets and balls from time to time here in the castle along with festivals and the like in the many villages within the kingdom. My mother usually arranges the castle affairs and upon request of the people she attends the other functions. I think you would enjoy helping her with that side of things.”

Chewing on that information, Relena did have to admit that it was tempting. Her mind began to work overtime. If she assisted the queen with those tasks she would be able to soon sort out the mess of the castle servants and slaves and have the place running the way she wanted it. It would also give her a better chance to get rid of Duo too.

Putting on her best, charming smile, Relena reached out and touched Heero's hand. “I think that is a wonderful idea. I didn't get much of an opportunity to do such things back in Sanq and I do love banquets and balls and things like that. Yes, I think I would like that very much.”

Giving a soft sigh of relief, Heero smiled at his wife. “I will arrange for you to have an audience with my mother and explain my suggestions and reasons why to her. I'm sure she will be more than happy to talk to you about things.”

_One of the first things I'd do is to sort out that insolent cook,_ Relena thought to herself. “Thank you, Heero. That would be most kind.”

“My pleasure,” Heero replied. “Now, if there is nothing more, I really need to get back to work. I still have the ledgers to go over and check that everything balances out.”

Rising to her feet, Relena stepped forward. Heero also rose and drew his wife into a warm embrace, kissing her softly.

“Will I see you for dinner?” she asked.

“Of course,” Heero replied, releasing the woman. “I've invited my brother to join us for dinner this evening in our chambers. Do you have any objection?”

“That will be fine. I think I will take a walk in the gardens this afternoon. It's quite pleasant out. I will bathe and be ready for dinner when you return.” Words said, Relena turned and motioning for Dorothy to follow, she headed for the door.

Duo quickly scrambled to his feet and opened the door for them, keeping his head bowed. He'd not been at all comfortable in the presence of the princess, and even less so with that maid. Frankly he was glad to see them both leave. Closing the door behind them he moved back across the room to kneel beside his master who had once again taken up residence behind his desk.

* * * 

Out in the gardens, Relena found a bench in a warm spot to sit. Dorothy sat beside her and the pair admired the manicured lawns and abundant flowers in the garden beds for a few minutes. As she studied the gardens, Relena's mind traveled back over the conversation she'd had with Heero. “Dorothy?”

“Yes, mistress?”

“This suggestion the prince made for me to help out with the running of the castle, I think it's a very good idea.”

“I agree with you, mistress. It will be the perfect opportunity for you to start to change things to run much more efficiently.”

“That it will, Dorothy; although I'll have to be careful to start with. I don't know how much longer the king intends to rule before stepping down and allowing Heero to take over so I'll have to be subtle in the changes I make for now. Once Heero ascends the throne then I can implement all the changes I want.”

“Yes, mistress, I can see your point. It wouldn't do to upset the queen but it will most certainly be the perfect stepping stone to that authority. Besides, it will give you the chance to see where things will need to be changed and what those changes will entail.”

“Exactly, Dorothy.” Relena rubbed her hands together in glee. “I think this is the perfect place to start.”

The pair sat for a little while longer before getting up and strolling further around the castle grounds. As they were making their way back towards the castle building, Dorothy spied the figure of Duo crossing the court yard and disappearing into one of the out buildings. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to try and sneak a little closer to the building and see what the slave was up to.

Steering her mistress towards the gardens on their right and not the castle entrance as they had planned, Dorothy did manage to get close enough to the out building that when Duo came out she could clearly see what he'd been there for.

The long haired slave carried a large basket filled with firewood and obviously hadn't seen them. Dorothy smiled to herself. That firewood would be going to either their chambers, the master's chambers or both. She waited until Duo had completely disappeared back into the castle before suggesting they both return to their chambers for the princess to start getting ready for dinner. Relena agreed and the pair aimed for the stone steps.

*

Once they were back inside the castle, the pair walked quietly back to their chambers. Relena stepped through into the bed chamber to go through her wardrobe and select something suitable to wear for dinner. Dorothy took the chance to check out the box of firewood beside the empty fireplace.

It was full.

Now Dorothy knew for sure that Duo must have refilled the box ready for the evening when they would need a fire to keep the chill of the air away. She gave an evil smile to herself as her mind went into overdrive. Hearing her mistress calling for her, Dorothy left the fireplace and went to assist her mistress.

Having sorted out the clothing she would wear, Relena decided to take a long soak in the bath and pamper herself a little. Dorothy filled the tub and checked the temperature. Assisting her mistress to undress, Dorothy fetched several jars and set them ready for Relena.

“I will need to wash my hair, Dorothy,” Relena informed as she lay back and absorbed the heat of the water.

“Yes, mistress.” Dorothy worked the gel substance through her mistress' hair, lathering it up and then rinsing it away. A repeat of the gel and Dorothy reached for the conditioner to put through the honey locks.

Eyes slipped half shut as Relena enjoyed the attentions to her hair and scalp.

“That should stay in for a few minutes, mistress. While it does, I'll just pop back to the chambers and set out your clothing properly. I won't be long.”

“Okay, Dorothy,” Relena replied.

Slipping from the bathing chamber, Dorothy made a beeline for the chambers and grabbed the basket of firewood. She'd deliberately given Relena a scalp massage, knowing it would soothe the princess and put her in a state of almost sleep, a state that would mean Relena wouldn't take too much notice of how long Dorothy was gone for.

The maid slipped through the hall ways and outside without being seen. Moments later she was inside the building that Duo had come from earlier. Tipping the basket, she tossed the firewood back into the pile and scanned the rest of the wood in the room. “Perfect,” she muttered when she spotted the pile to the back that had only been cut and stored in the last few days. Hastily she began to fill the basket with the green wood.

With the basket now full again, Dorothy shoved a few 'drier' logs on the top and hightailed it back into the castle and her mistress' chambers. Setting the basket back beside the fireplace, no one would know anything at all about the switch of wood.

Satisfied with herself, Dorothy grabbed a couple of items and headed back to the bathing chamber and her mistress.

* * * 

Trowa had joined Heero and Relena for dinner in their chambers as pre arranged. Quatre also came along much to Duo's relief and the two slaves, along with Dorothy, fetched the trays from the kitchens for their respective masters and mistress. Duo was a little disappointed to discover he had his own bowl of food to eat and wouldn't be fed by his master's hand that evening. He glanced across at Quatre from time to time and did his best to keep his jealousy at bay as he watched Prince Trowa feeding the blonde.

During the meal the trio discussed the latest gossip going around the kingdom, most of it pertained to Heero's marriage and the new princess.

“I think it would be beneficial if the princess were to take a ride out amongst some of the closer villages soon. The people are clearly smitten with her and it could only strengthen the relationship between ourselves and our people if the princess were to be seen to be taking an interest in the people and their lives,” Trowa suggested and placed his cleaned plate back on the tray. His hand drifted to Quatre's blonde head and caressed the slave.

The princess couldn't help but notice the gesture and compared it to her husband and his caressing of Duo's head. It seemed that both the princes held an unhealthy obsession with their slaves; although in Prince Trowa's case, he wasn't married – yet.

“That sounds like a very good proposition, brother,” Heero replied after a little thought. Turning to his wife, he addressed the princess. “What do you think, Relena?”

“I guess it couldn't do any harm,” she replied.

“If I recall correctly, the lower village of Ellewon will be holding its harvest festival in a week or so, maybe that would be a place to visit. I'm sure the villagers would be overjoyed to have the new princess visit and take an interest in their celebration,” Heero said. “Duo? Would you please light the fire? It's getting a little cool in here.”

Duo rose from his place beside his master and approached the fireplace where he began to set the fire in the grate.

“Would you be able to accompany me?” Relena asked, a little unsure of traveling alone to somewhere she wasn't familiar with.

“I don't think I will be able to get away,” Heero replied.

“I know I'm a poor substitute for my brother, but I might be able to accompany you, princess, that's if you have no objection?” Trowa offered.

“Thank you, that is most kind of you, Trowa.” Relena smiled at the prince. Just as she was about to speak again, Relena began to cough. Moments later, Heero, Trowa, Dorothy and Quatre all started to cough as well.

Wisps of smoke began to drift through the room sending everyone into coughing fits.

“Duo!?” Heero barked and managed to rise from his seat and cross to the fire place where Duo, who was also coughing, was doing his best to stop the wood from smoking.

“I'm sorry, master. I don't know what's wrong,” Duo managed to get out between coughs.

Trowa rose and with Quatre they opened several windows and doors in an attempt to clear the smoke. Heero looked at the smoking wood on the fire and then switched to the basket of wood beside the fire place. He picked up a piece and through watering eyes he studied it intently before turning back to the slave.

“Duo, who replenished the wood in the basket earlier?”

“I did, master,” Duo managed to cough out.

“I would have thought you'd be able to tell the difference between dry firewood and green firewood. No wonder it won't burn properly and is just smoking. What on earth are you trying to do?!” Heero did his best to smother the fire and stop the smoke.

Duo did his best to assist his master in dousing the fire. “I could have sworn I fetched the wood from the right pile,” Duo replied miserably.

Heero gave the slave a stern look and turned back to the still smoking fire. Beside her mistress, Dorothy gave a smirk, but no one saw it as she was currently holding a handkerchief over her mouth and nose.

~ * ~ 

tbc


	25. Chapter 24

Between Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Duo the fire was eventually extinguished. Quatre was sent to fetch more wood – the dry wood – whilst Heero and Trowa did their best to rid the chambers of the smoke. Relena and Dorothy left to go and sit in one of the parlors and clear their lungs while the men dealt with the issue at hand.

With the firewood replenished and a new fire burning in the grate minus the smoke, Heero turned to address his miserable slave. “Duo?”

“Yes, master?” Duo whispered from where he was kneeling at his master's feet.

“You said you fetched more firewood earlier, did you not?”

“Yes, master. I fetched a basket full and topped up the wood in your study and brought the rest here.”

“Do you not know how to tell the difference between dry firewood and green?”

“I do master and I could have sworn I gathered the wood from the pile of dry. The green wood is normally kept at the back of the wood shed and I took this wood from near the front.”

“Heero?” Trowa interrupted. “It could be possible that some of the wood may have been mixed up in the shed. A few green logs could have been dropped when the woodcutters were stacking it away.”

Frowning, Heero chewed on that for the moment. “You could be right,” he replied and turned back to his trembling slave. “As my brother said, there is a chance that some green wood was mixed up with the dry which would explain why you picked it up. I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now, Duo, but I will still have to punish you for your mistake. However, in future I suggest you double check the wood before you bring it into the chambers.”

“Yes, master.” Duo gave a soft exhalation of air knowing his master really didn't have any choice but to punish him. 

“Quatre?”

The blonde turned to his master. “Yes, master?”

“Would you let the princess know that the chambers have been aired out and she may return at her earliest convenience?”

“Yes, master.” The blonde departed on his errand, leaving a subdued Duo alone with the two princes.

Relena returned to the chambers but refused to sleep there that night as the smell of smoke still lingered in the air, instead she returned to her premarital chambers and spent the night there with Dorothy for company. Heero also didn't fancy the lingering scent of smoke and decided he would retire to his old chambers that evening. Duo was sent back to the slave quarters to sleep there, his punishment would be to thoroughly clean the prince's marital chambers the following day and remove all remaining traces of smoke.

Settling down to sleep that evening, the smirk on Dorothy's face was wide. “That is only the beginning. I have lots more in store for you, little mouse. By the time I'm finished with you, you will be begging the prince to sell you or put you out of your misery,” she whispered to the walls. 

* * * 

Heero arranged a meeting between his mother and his wife, having let his mother know that Relena was keen to learn the ways of running the castle and the other duties associated with being the queen of a large kingdom. Queen Une was delighted to have her daughter-in-law taking an interest in things and patiently showed her the way things were done in the kingdom of Colonia.

Knowing that one day she would be the one to rule over the castle and the inhabitants made Relena feel a lot more important. She listened carefully to the queen and devoted a lot of her time to understanding just how things were being done. There were a few things that Relena didn't agree with and she chatted to Dorothy about them, both women coming up with their own ideas for changes once Heero ascended the throne.

For the moment, Relena would need to be patient and content in her role of princess, continuing to learn and lay her plans for change once the time was right.

Although she wasn't too keen on going out into the kingdom without her husband, she'd made a promise to him that she would attend the harvest festival at Ellwon. Prince Trowa had offered to accompany her which made it a little more acceptable. Once she arrived in the village she was quite taken aback by the atmosphere and the obvious effort the locals had put in to welcome her.

She spent the day walking around the festival, Prince Trowa at her side and being the perfect gentleman. Several bodyguards accompanied them, but they really weren't necessary as the residents of Ellwon outdid themselves in welcoming their new princess.

Relena stepped about the various stalls, partook of several of the local dishes on offer and even joined in on some of the games being played. It was a light hearted atmosphere and Relena certainly knew how to play to a crowd. Within seconds of arriving at the township, she had the locals eating out of her hand.

A smile in this direction, gentle laughter in another and the locals were all falling over themselves to show their support for their new princess.

It was a long day and Relena was more than happy to be back in the carriage and heading for the castle. She gave a soft sigh as the horses picked up their pace. She was looking forward to a nice, hot bath, a decent meal and spending some time with her husband.

Reclining opposite her, Trowa took a moment to study the princess and order his thoughts before speaking. He wasn't one to use much in the way of words, preferring to remain silent and observe most of the time. It served him well as many people underestimated him, taking his usual silence as a lack of intelligence. Nothing could be further from the truth. “You certainly were a hit with the people,” Trowa remarked. “They all adore you; that is good.”

Relena blushed a little “Thank you, I enjoyed myself and it was nice to get out of the castle for a while and see some of the kingdom.”

Trowa nodded. “It isn't wise to remain ensconced in the castle all the time.”

“I agree. If I am to one day be their queen then it is only fair that I get to see the kingdom and meet the people I will be ruling over.” Relena paused for a moment to stare out the window. Open meadows rolled by interspersed with fields that sprouted many different crops. “Does the kingdom rely solely on the people to supply the food for the castle?”

Trowa raised an eyebrow. “I didn't think you would be interested in the running of the kingdom other than the castle and staff.”

“If I am to be an able queen to my people and of help to my husband, it would be to my advantage to learn all there is about the running of the kingdom, don't you agree?” Relena replied, feeling quite smug with herself. _The more I know, the less Heero will need that slave for,_ she thought to herself.

The young prince glanced at the princess before turning his attention to the window of the carriage and the rolling landscape, completely unaware of Relena's ulterior motives. “The castle takes a portion of each farms' produce for use by the castle itself. The farmers retain enough of their produce to sustain themselves and the surplus is sent to the royal holding yards. The royal treasury purchases much of the surplus from the farmers and then it is traded with other kingdoms for either items we don't produce or gold sovereigns. The people who do not farm are able to purchase either from the farmers direct or the royal treasury as well to feed themselves, or they may purchase with the intent to process the produce further, making items such as clothing, shoes, preserves and the like to be sold; thus the shops and markets flourish and the economy is kept strong”

“I see.” Relena chewed on that for a moment. She understood there must be more to it than the brief outline that Trowa had given her, but she appreciated the simple approach. “I take it that this is why Heero is so busy at times?”

“Yes, princess. My brother is responsible for checking the ledgers, making sure that the treasury isn't cheating the people and likewise, the people aren't cheating the treasury. Sometimes there are discrepancies, minor ones and these need to be sorted out. They usually entail a meeting between the parties to discuss the matters at hand. On occasion we have issues raised by the farmers and once a week my father holds court when any of our people with a grievance can attend and have a fair and just ruling made.”

“It sounds like everyone has an important role to play,” Relena mused. “What about you?”

“It's my job to oversee the treasury, make sure that we are trading in the things we require and need. I also keep an eye on what is sold to the people, make sure that we have enough to keep our own fed and looked after first and foremost.”

“I feel quite useless,” Relena sighed. 

“On the contrary, princess. It will be your job, eventually, to oversee the running of the castle. In the meantime, what you are doing now, going out and about to the various villages, meeting the people and attending functions is a very important role. It will continue to cement the relationship between the people and the royal family.”

“Thank you, Trowa, you are most kind.”

“My pleasure, princess.”

* * * 

“Did you enjoy your day, mistress?” Dorothy asked when Relena returned to the castle.

“Actually, I did,” Relena replied, “but I'm really looking forward to a hot bath and some food. Is my husband back in our chambers yet?” 

“Not that I am aware of, mistress.”

“That's fine. Dorothy, please draw me a bath. I'll be along shortly.”

“As you wish, mistress.” Dorothy left to fill the bath for her mistress, Relena decided to find her husband before taking her bath and headed for Heero's old chambers..

* * * 

The soft knock at the door had Duo scrambling to his feet. Opening the door he lowered his head. “Mistress,” he said softly.

“Is my husband here?” Relena questioned, her tone short and clipped.

“He is in the study, mistress.”

With a nod of her head, Relena marched through the sitting area and into the study where Heero remained seated behind his large desk, books and papers strewn around. He looked up when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. “Relena,” he said and rose, coming around his desk to take his wife in his arms and kiss her.

Duo had followed the princess into the study, dropping to his knees just inside the doorway. He couldn't help the ache in his chest when he observed his master's tender ministrations from under his bangs.

“Did you have a good day?” Heero asked politely.

“Actually, I had a very nice day. The people of Ellwon were charming and made me most welcome. Prince Trowa was a gracious escort, but I would have much preferred to have had you by my side.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't attend with you.”

“That's quite alright, I do understand that you have your work here to do.” Seeing the confused frown appearing on her husband's face, Relena elaborated a touch. “Prince Trowa gave me a little insight into the workings of the castle, the people and how it all comes together.”

“Ah.”

Not giving her husband any time to dwell on her words, Relena changed the subject. “It will soon be time for dinner. Are we dining with your parents tonight or will it be just ourselves?”

“I thought it would be nice to have dinner by ourselves tonight,” Heero replied. “I was going to have Duo prepare the table in our chambers, if you have no objection.”

“I would enjoy that, Heero. I can tell you all about my day and you must tell me about yours. I will leave you to finish off your work and take my bath. I will see you shortly.” Pressing a kiss to her prince's lips, Relena turned and swept out of the room. 

Duo barely had time to get to his feet before the princess was half way to the door. Gracefully moving with as much speed as he could muster without breaking into a flat out run, Duo made it to the door a couple of seconds behind the princess. Relena frowned at him as she waited impatiently for him to open it for her. Once he had, she stuck her nose in the air and walked haughtily past him. With a relieved sigh, Duo closed the door and returned to his place beside his master.

A hand dropped to his head and began to caress gently, Duo leaning into the touch and almost purring. After sitting for a few moments, Heero removed his hand and began to shuffle the papers around on his desk. 

“Duo?”

“Yes, master?”

“Go to my chambers and prepare the table for dinner for my wife and myself. Once you have done that, return here. I will finish off this last bit of work and then I will require you to bathe me.”

“Yes, master.” Duo rose and left the chambers to do as his master had requested.

* * * 

Princess Relena was absent from the chambers as Duo worked to set the table ready for dinner, something he was relieved about. By the time he'd finished, the princess had still to return and not wishing to be in her presence if he could help it without his master there, Duo headed back to the prince's old chambers.

“The table is all set, master,” Duo informed when he sank to his knees beside his master's chair once more.

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero stretched and wriggled his fingers, easing the cramped muscles. “I think I will take my bath now.” Closing the ledger, Heero set it to the side and pushed his chair back. “Come, Duo.”

The slave rose to his feet and dutifully followed the prince back to the marital chambers. Relena had returned in Duo's absence and was sitting at the vanity table, Dorothy behind her and brushing her mistress' blonde locks.

Whilst Duo scurried about the room fetching his master's clothing, Heero informed his wife of his intent to bathe and then left for the bathing chamber, Duo right behind him.

Once in the sanctuary of the bathing chamber, Duo quickly set the tub to fill, fetched his master's jars and placed them on the edge. With the tub filling rapidly, Duo turned to his master and began to remove the prince's clothing. Once naked, Heero stepped into the steaming water whilst Duo shut off the stream.

“Join me, Duo, I have need of you,” Heero commanded.

Quickly, Duo stripped himself off and climbed into the tub. Picking up a washing cloth, Duo reached for the soap and lathered up the cloth. Setting the soap back down on the stone edge, he began the task of cleaning his master's body.

Heero lay back and absorbed the warmth of the water, the heat and Duo's gentle cleansing of his body doing wonders to relax him. He felt the stress of the day leaving and closed his eyes, savoring the calm ministrations of his slave.

Once the prince was clean, Duo set the cloth aside and waited for further orders. The prince continued to lie back in the water for a while before deciding he really should move.

“Fetch me a drying cloth, Duo,” Heero ordered and began to stand. 

Stepping out of the water, Duo reached for one of the cloths and held it out for his master. Picking up a second cloth, Duo assisted his master to dry himself off.

“Thank you, Duo. You may dress me now.”

Once the prince was dressed, Duo dried himself off, put his clothes back on, emptied the tub and tidied up the bathing chamber. His master left, telling Duo to follow once he'd finished.

* 

Dorothy and Duo fetched the trays from the kitchen that Noin had prepared, Duo doing his best to ignore the other slave. He made a point of evading Dorothy's company whenever possible, much preferring to stay around his master. With laden trays, the pair went back to the chambers.

The food was placed upon the table, Heero placing small portions from each dish into a bowl and then passing the bowl to Duo who knelt beside him. With his slave now fed, Heero began to enjoy his own dinner. Across from him, Relena had also placed food into a bowl for Dorothy, the maid sitting on a cushion on the floor beside her mistress and not looking at all happy.

Duo sneaked a few glances at the maid through his bangs, noting the annoyed expression on her face. Idly he wondered why she was so sullen. Above his head the conversation between his master and mistress went on, the princess telling her husband all about her day out at Ellwon and the festival.

The princess appeared to have a lot to say and dominated the entire conversation. _So much for her wanting to know about my master's day,_ Duo thought to himself. He honestly didn't know how the woman could talk so much and felt sorry for his master for having to listen to her droning on and on. It was enough to put Duo to sleep! Taking a chance, Duo glanced up through his bangs at his master and barely held the smile. The prince, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be listening intently to his wife, but Duo knew better. He could tell by his master's body language that it was all a front. In reality, the prince had switched off.

Whilst Duo was busy trying to stay awake and admire his master for his restraint, Dorothy was seething. She didn't like having to sit on the floor and eat her meal from a bowl. She much preferred to be seated with her mistress, but given the prince was in attendance, and that it was unheard of for a slave to sit at the same table as their master, that wasn't about to happen and Dorothy didn't fancy another reprimand from the prince. Letting her anger settle a touch, she turned it towards the slave sitting opposite her and began to think of more things she could do to cause him to get into trouble.

Switching the firewood had been a good start, although the punishment the slave had gotten wasn't enough in her book. Cleaning out the chambers and ridding them of the smoke hadn't quite been what she'd expected as a form of punishment. Dorothy had fully expected the prince to at least give the slave a beating for his error. It would seem she needed to up the stakes a little.

The meal eventually came to a close, Heero managing to get a word in when Relena paused for breath to insist they vacate the table and sit in the more comfortable chairs by the fire. Relena agreed and the couple moved from the table, Dorothy and Duo both rising from the floor to assist their master and mistress. Once his wife was seated and comfortable, Heero took his own place and turned to Duo. 

“Please clear away the dishes and return them to the kitchens. Once that's done, return here.”

“Yes, master.” Duo got up from where he was kneeling to attend to his master's orders.

“Dorothy, please assist in the clean up,” Relena ordered.

“As you wish, mistress,” Dorothy said, her tone a little short. She gave a sweet smile when she noted the prince glaring in her direction and turned to assist the other slave.

Duo did his best to keep his distance from the maid, picking up the used dishes and utensils and stacking them on the tray ready to take back to the kitchens. Dorothy mimicked his actions, only she made sure to stack only a few dishes on her tray, leaving Duo with the bulk of the items to put on his. Noting what the maid was up to, Duo frowned, but held his tongue; it wouldn't do for him to be voicing any concerns and causing his master unnecessary grief for his insolence.

With the tray quite full it was also heavy and Duo carefully picked it up and balanced it in his hands. Dorothy picked hers up and made her way to the door where she placed the tray to the side and opened the door. Picking up the tray again, she pushed the door a little wider with her foot and paused. A glint came into her eye as she watched Duo carefully balancing the heavy tray and heading towards the door.

Concentrating hard on balancing the tray, Duo did note the maid had already opened the door and as he approached he slowed a little.

Dorothy nodded towards the opening, indicating for Duo to go ahead and exit the chambers whilst she kept the door from closing on them.

Still wary, Duo began to walk forth and out into the hallway. As he passed through the doorway his foot caught on something and he started to fall. Doing his best to get his feet back under him, Duo didn't stand a chance. The tray in his hands went crashing to the floor, Duo following in its wake as he failed to regain his balance.

“What on earth?!” Relena all but yelled as the sounds of the fall and breaking dishes hit her ears.

Heero's head swiveled around and his eyes narrowed as he took in the scene. In moments he was on his feet and striding to the doorway where Duo was sprawled, broken dishes strewn about him.

With the master approaching, Dorothy stepped back and made a show of putting her own tray down and going to assist the fallen slave. Her face showed concern, but inside she was sneering.

“Duo! What do you think you're doing?!” Heero demanded, taking in the mess.

Managing to drag himself up to his knees, Duo surveyed the carnage around him in horror, his master's angry voice caused him to cower. “I'm sorry, master. I caught my foot on something and lost my balance,” he explained. “I'm so sorry, I'll clean it all up.” Duo was almost in tears, his body trembling as he started to reach out and pick up the broken dishes to put back on the tray.

“Clumsy idiot,” Relena spat as she appeared beside Heero to see what the damage was.

“Relena,” Heero's voice was low. “Return to the fire, I will deal with this.”

The princess gave a snort but did as Heero asked, turning and with a swish of her skirts she returned to her seat, but made sure to get a parting shot in as she did so. “Useless slave, can't even walk without tripping over his own feet,” she muttered.

Duo heard the words and flinched but continued to pick up the broken items.

“Clean up the mess and let Noin know what has happened. Once you have done that return to my old quarters, I will address your punishment there,” Heero said. Turning, Heero almost walked into Dorothy who was still there, a couple of pieces of broken crockery in her hands. He gave the maid a dark look. “Leave it and take your tray back to the kitchens,” he snapped.

“Yes, sire,” Dorothy replied and dropped the broken items to Duo's tray to pick up her own and scurry off.

Heero returned to his seat by the fire, his mind doing its best to sort out what had happened. Duo wasn't normally clumsy, in fact, the slave was very graceful. Frowning to himself, Heero thought he'd be better to wait until Duo had finished cleaning up and met him in his old quarters as requested; maybe then he'd learn what had happened.

“I hope you're going to punish him for that,” Relena snipped. “There is no excuse for clumsiness. Those dishes might not have been expensive but they still cost money and to have him break them - “

“Relena, that is enough,” Heero growled, interrupting the woman. “I will deal with Duo and his punishment once he's finished cleaning up the mess.”

Seeing the look in her husband's eye, Relena decided against pushing the issue any further. “As you wish.”

Picking up the last of the broken items, Duo couldn't help the tears that escaped and rolled down his face.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	26. Chapter 25

Having picked up all the broken dishes and piled them onto the tray, Duo headed for the kitchens. Dorothy had already taken her share back and passed the miserable slave on her way back to the chambers.

“Useless slave,” she hissed as she passed. “Can't even carry a tray of used dishes without dropping them. Maybe now your master will see what a waste of space you really are. I hope he beats you good for your clumsiness.” Giving Duo a nasty sneer, Dorothy flounced off.

Duo flinched at the harsh words; when the maid mentioned a beating his body physically trembled and it was all he could do not to drop the tray again. On shaking legs he continued his journey to the kitchens and the cook who would not be happy with him either.

Hearing the door opening, Noin turned from the pot she was stirring to see who was entering the kitchen. Seeing the chestnut head appearing her face began to light up in a smile. That smile soon faded though when she noted the tears and trembling, not to mention the tray of broken dishes. “Oh my goodness,” she began and hurried across the kitchen to Duo. “What on earth happened?”

“I – I'm sorry, Miss Noin, I had a bit of an accident,” Duo began to get out between hitched breaths. “I didn't mean to drop them...”

“Hush now, Duo,” Noin said kindly. “I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose.” The cook took the tray from the slave and set it on the bench where she could look over the damage. Just about everything on Duo's tray was broken in some way.”Tell me what happened?” Noin began to remove the broken pieces and place them in the garbage bucket.

“I – I don't know exactly. I was balancing the tray and leaving the room when I tripped over something and fell,” Duo replied, the tears sliding down his cheeks afresh.

With Duo's words, Noin stopped her sorting through the broken pieces. “Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?” she asked, the concern thick in her voice.

Fearful, violet eyes looked back at her and Duo shook his head. “I don't know. I didn't stop to check,” Duo replied honestly. 

Noin could imagine the scene, the prince would have been annoyed and upset at Duo for breaking the dishes, but the prince she knew would have also wanted to know why the accident had happened and would have checked that the slave was okay. She wondered why the prince hadn't done so.

“The princess was very angry. I'm sorry, Miss Noin, I didn't mean to trip and drop the dishes.”

“I know you didn't and I'm not angry at you, Duo,” Noin stated quietly. “Let me see if you're okay.” Her limited dealings with the new princess gave Noin her answer to the prince's unusual behavior, but it still didn't quell her annoyance at the prince. Carefully, Noin looked over the young slave, the man trembling as she did so, unable to stop himself. “Nothing cut or broken,” Noin announced, “but I'd say you're going to have a few bruises on your knees. Might be an idea to have Sally check you over.”

“I have to go back to my master, if he permits it then I will see Sally later,” Duo whispered.

Frowning but keeping her words to herself in that regard, Noin shook her head. “Alright, Duo. Leave this mess for me, I'll clean it all up and don't you fret any more about it. The castle has quite a lot of dishes so no harm done.” Noin patted the young man gently on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Miss Noin. I'd best get back to my master, I don't need for him to be any more angry with me.”

Noin watched the miserable slave leave, her heart breaking for the poor creature.

* * * 

Once Dorothy returned from the kitchens, Heero had her clean up any remaining shards of crockery. Deeming enough time had passed for Duo to be finished in the kitchens, he got up to go and attend to his slave's punishment.

“I trust you will punish that slave properly,” Relena stated when Heero kissed her on the cheek before leaving. “He shouldn't be allowed to get away with something like that.”

Feeling the anger rising in his chest, Heero did his best to quell it. “I will see that Duo is suitably reprimanded for his error. Do not concern yourself any further about it,” he all but snapped and turning on his heel, he left.

Dorothy immediately emptied the small pan she'd been sweeping the last bits of crockery into and joined her mistress by the fire, a satisfied smirk on her face. “I think our little problem will be a bit more careful in future,” she snickered.

Knowing her maid had had something to do with the accident but not wanting any details, Relena gave a smile. “I think you could be right, Dorothy. Good work.”

“Thank you, mistress. This is but the beginning. By the time I'm finished with him, that slave will be begging to leave his master and the prince will be all yours, mistress.”

“I hope so, Dorothy. I really hope so.”

*

Long strides carried Heero along the hall and to his old chambers. Soon enough he arrived and entered, looking around the sitting area for Duo. When he didn't see the slave, he frowned but walked deeper into the rooms, finally finding Duo in the bed chamber, on his knees beside the bed and waiting.

Hearing his master's footsteps approaching, Duo closed his eyes and did his best to hold the tears at bay. His body though continued to tremble and shake, despite his willing it not to.

With a heavy feeling in his chest, Heero walked across to stand before his slave. “Duo, look at me.”

Slowly, Duo raised his eyes to meet those of his master. He could read the disappointment residing in those blue pools and felt his heart lurch even more at the grief he'd caused.

“It's not like you to be so clumsy, Duo. Tell me, what happened to cause you to drop the tray?” Heero demanded.

“I – I don't know, master. The tray was heavy but I thought I had it under control. When I got to the door and stepped out to the hall I either tripped over something or my foot got caught, that's the only way I can explain losing my balance. I'm so sorry master...”

“Enough,” Heero said, cutting the slave off. “I have checked the hall and the entry to the rooms, there is nothing there for you to have tripped over or caught your foot on.”

“But there must -”

“Do you dare to question me?” Heero snapped, his voice more harsh than he'd intended.

Duo bit his lip. “No, master,” he whispered.

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“I don't think so, master.”

“If you have I expect you to go to Sally for treatment. Now it is time for your punishment. Strip and bend over the side of the bed.”

Rising to his feet, Duo complied with the order, stripping his clothes and placing them to the side. As he bent over the bed he couldn't help the shiver of fear and clenching of his heart. His master had promised he wouldn't beat him, but Duo had been in this position several times and knew that the blows and bruises to follow would litter his thighs and buttocks for weeks. It came as a shock to him then when instead of the blow he'd expected, a slick finger pushed between his cheeks and invaded his back passage.

A second finger soon followed the first, the digits stretching the tight hole and massaging Duo's insides. When those fingers struck his prostate, Duo moaned loudly, his cock instantly rising to attention. Moments later the fingers were gone, leaving Duo feeling hollow and empty. He dared not say anything, to question his master would bring further punishment and if being aroused like this only to have the stimulus disappear and leave him frustrated was his punishment then Duo wasn't about to make it any worse.

Although Heero knew he had to punish Duo, he had promised the slave that he wouldn't beat him and Heero intended never to break that promise. Oh, he knew full well that being in this vulnerable position most likely had Duo's mind working overtime, thinking he was about to be punished by a whipping, but nothing was further from the truth. Heero had learned since acquiring Duo that to punish the slave through denying him his release and the like was a far greater deterrent to the unacceptable behavior than any beating ever could be.

Heero wasn't unaffected by the sight of his pretty slave either and made a slight adjustment to his plan for punishment. Undoing the lacings of his breeches, He pulled his swollen erection free and spread some oil along the thick length. Coated with the oil, Heero pulled Duo's cheeks apart to expose his quivering entrance, with a low growl, he pressed the blunt head of his cock against it and pushed.

The burning sensation hit Duo as his master entered his body and he grit his teeth. It wasn't too painful and soon eased away, leaving him with a very full sensation. Once his body had adjusted to his master's size, his master began to move.

Knowing he hadn't been gentle with his entry, Heero allowed his slave several moments to stretch before he started to thrust. Duo was intoxicating, his body a willing slave to his need and desire and Heero just couldn't get enough of him. He'd done his marital duty with his wife – several times in fact – and whilst he didn't find it repulsive, he wasn't all that enamored either. If given a choice, Heero much preferred the hard planes and tight passage of Duo's body to the soft curves and moistness of Relena.

But there was no way Heero would ever let his wife know that.

Heero may have been a lot of things but suicidal was not one of them.

Reaching beneath his slave, Heero's hand curled around Duo's erection and he fisted the organ a few times. “You may not come,” He instructed his slave. A pleading moan was his reply.

It had been too long since Heero had taken his slave and the heat of Duo's passage combined with the tightness was all too much for him. With a few more thrusts, Heero was growling low in his throat and closing his eyes as he was overcome by his orgasm.

With the last vestiges of his orgasmic high leaving him, Heero slumped over Duo's back, the slave holding them both up on trembling legs.

Between his own legs, Duo's arousal stood firm, weeping slightly from the tip and throbbing for release. His balls were tight against his body and aching, but Duo dare not ask his master for his release, he had an idea it wouldn't be happening for some time.

Feeling himself starting to soften, Heero slipped from within Duo's body and pulled himself upright. “Fetch me a cloth and clean me up,” he ordered.

Duo dutifully raised himself from his bent position and fetched a cloth from the bedside table. He dipped it into the bowl of water that stood there and returned to clean his master as requested. He could feel the evidence of his master leaking slowly from his anus and trickling down his legs, but he paid it no heed.

With his master clean and tucked back into his pants, the lacings done back up, Duo once more dropped to his knees and awaited his next orders. His cock still stood proud between his legs, screaming for attention, attention it wasn't likely to get any time soon.

Keeping one eye on his slave, Heero moved to the bedside drawer and removed the box he kept there. Duo spotted the box from the corner of his eye and shuddered. He hated that box and its contents.

Sitting himself on the bed, Heero opened the box and withdrew an item. “Stand up and face me, Duo.”

The slave raised himself from his knees and stood before his master, trembling slightly from frustration and a little fear.

Reaching out, Heero took hold of Duo's cock, the slave giving a soft groan – partially from the stimulus and mostly because he knew what was coming next - and it wouldn't be him. When he felt something soft passing over the head of his penis and along the shaft instead of the cool rigidness of the metal he was used to, Duo looked down in confusion.

Heero slid the leather over Duo's cock and slipped it to nestle at the base of his shaft. Once there he released it and took hold of the two, thinner straps of leather that hung below. Gently pulling on the leather thongs, the constriction of the main strap began to make its presence known. With the strap of the cock ring tight enough to prevent Duo from coming, but loose enough not to cause him any discomfort, Heero began to wind the straps around his balls. It was an intricate weave and once he was done, Duo's balls were separated and snugged tight against his body.

“Step back for me and bend over,” Heero commanded.

Duo did so, the red blush tingeing his cheeks as he realized that not only was his cock ringed so he wouldn't be able to come, but his balls were also restrained, the leather woven in such a manner that his assets were pulled forward and on full display for anyone to see. Moments later he felt the push inside of the wooden phallus he'd worn before and knew his torture was only just beginning.

With the phallus secured, Heero had his slave stand up and face him once more. “You will remain like this until I deem you have learned your lesson. You may dress for now, but tomorrow once you have fetched my breakfast and I am working in my study you will remain naked around me.”

The flush seemed to spread entirely across Duo's body as he understood what that meant. He would be naked for pretty much the entire day with his body on show for anyone who entered Heero's chambers to see. _Why oh why couldn't his master have beaten him instead?_

Noting the reaction, Heero was pretty certain his slave would be thinking twice in future about his behavior and making mistakes. “Put your clothes back on and clean up the bed chamber here. Once you have finished, return to my marital chambers, I will require you to help me prepare for bed soon.” Standing, Heero gave his slave a look over and reached out to fondle the cinched penis. “I think I like you like this,” he said, then releasing Duo’s cock, Heero left.

With a soft sigh and resigned to his fate, Duo began to pull his clothes back on.

* * * 

Hearing the door opening to the chambers, Dorothy quickly slipped from the seat she'd been occupying and dropped to her knees beside her mistress. Only just in time as Heero entered the room, his face unreadable.

Looking up at her husband, Relena waited until he was seated comfortably before asking her question. “Did you punish him?”

Turning his head slowly, Heero managed to keep the annoyance from his face as he replied in a clipped tone. “Yes, I have dealt with Duo's punishment.”

“I hope you gave him a good whipping, he needs to learn a lesson from this...”

“Are you questioning me?” Heero said, his tone holding a dangerous edge to it.

Relena swallowed. She could see the anger residing in Heero's blue eyes and decided not to push things any further. This was a side to Heero she had only glimpsed before and really didn't want to get to know it any better. “No, I would never do that, Heero. I was merely making a statement. I'm sorry if I offended you.”

Beside her mistress, Dorothy ground her teeth together to stop herself from commenting. If she were she had no doubt that the prince would see to it that she was punished too. It didn't make it any easier though for her to sit there and listen to the prince berating her mistress. Doing her best to block out the conversation, Dorothy's thoughts turned inwards and how she would get back at the prince for his sharp words.

“We will speak no more of this,” Heero said with finality and turned his attention to the crackling fire and picked up his wine goblet. 

Casting a glance from the corner of her eye, Relena picked up the book she had set down in her lap when Heero had returned and resumed her reading. She would bide her time and hold her tongue – for now.

* * * 

To say it had been an uncomfortable night for Duo would have been an understatement. He hardly slept at all. He'd managed to get used to the throbbing of his cock and balls, even ignoring the shifting of the phallus from time to time, but his mind continued to run in never ending circles.

He constantly went over his fall, thinking back to what exactly had happened. Try as he might, he couldn't think of anything that he could have caught his foot on. He knew he hadn't tripped over his own feet, something had caused him to lose his balance and yet there was nothing at all on the floor or surrounding area that he could remember that could have done it. Eventually his tired brain had shut down on him and he'd managed to get a couple of hours sleep. Now the sun was starting to appear on the horizon and he needed to be up and caring for his master.

Gingerly he climbed out of the bed and began to sort out his clothes for the day – not that he would be wearing them much if his master intended to continue with his punishment. Brushing and braiding his hair, Duo gave himself the once over in the mirror and deemed himself ready to face the day. His eyes had shadows underneath them, a testament to his lack of sleep, but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

Hearing noises coming from his master's bed chamber, Duo walked to the door and knocked softly. Having been given permission to enter, he did so, doing his best to avoid looking at anything but the floor as he slipped to the side of the bed and dropped to his knees. He couldn't help but see the look of repulsion that the princess gave him though.

Having assisted his master to dress, Duo left to fetch his master's breakfast from the kitchens; the princess was taking her breakfast in bed and would have Dorothy look after her. Entering the study of Heero's old chambers, Duo set the tray down on the small table and knelt beside it.

Noting the arrival of breakfast, Heero stood up from his desk where he'd been sorting though the day's work and sat down in the comfortable chair. He glanced at the tray and then back to his slave. “I think you're forgetting something,” he stated calmly.

“Master?” Duo checked the tray over and as far as he could tell everything was there.

“Your punishment,” Heero said with a raise of his eyebrow. “Did I not tell you last eve that you were to be naked in here today?”

Duo's heart dropped to his stomach as the words registered. He'd sincerely hoped his master had forgotten about that. “Yes, master.” Duo rose slowly and removed his clothes, setting them upon the other chair before dropping back to his knees. 

The prince watched as his slave undressed. He could clearly see Duo's discomfort, and it wasn't all from his restrained state either. Between Duo's legs his cock rose in a stiff column, almost purple in color at the head. A few beads of precome glistened and Heero could see a trail of the sticky substance along the underside of Duo's cock. The slave's balls were drawn forth and swollen with need. All in all, Duo presented a delicious sight and Heero knew he would be hard pressed to concentrate on his work today with such an alluring creature in his presence. Doing his best to push all lustful thoughts from his mind, Heero began to eat his breakfast, feeding his miserable slave at the same time.

*

The day seemed to drag for Duo. He had been allowed to put his clothes back on when he needed to go to the kitchens, but for the rest of the time that he was in his master's chambers he wore nothing but his hair and the leather cock ring and harness. He'd been grateful for that measure of comfort, he didn't think he would have been able to show his face anywhere in the castle had he been expected to remain naked outside of his master's chambers as well. Luck had been with him during the day too and no one had come to Heero's chambers, sparing Duo any further embarrassment.

The sun was starting to dip low on the horizon when Heero set down the quill and capped the ink bottle. He gave a yawn and raised his arms above his head, his spine popping as he eased the kinks from it. He cast a glance at Duo who was kneeling beside him. The slave had been exemplary in his behavior today. Heero's mouth quirked up in a small smile.

“Duo?”

“Yes, master?”

“Come with me.” Heero rose and crossed from the study to sit in a large armchair, Duo trotted behind him, sinking to his knees next to the chair.

“Have you learned your lesson? Do you know why you've been punished?”

“Yes, master. I will be much more careful in future and watch where I'm walking,” Duo replied softly.

“Good.” Heero dropped a hand to caress his slave's head. “I think you will be more careful in future too. Although you may not think it, Duo, I don't like punishing you.”

“I know, master and I promise to try harder.”

“Stand up.” Duo complied. Heero reached forward and began to undo the fastenings of the leather straps, releasing Duo's cock and balls from their torment. Gently he rubbed over the swollen sac, stroked along the engorged shaft and rubbed a thumb over the leaking slit. “Fetch me a small cloth from the bed chamber,” Heero requested and released his slave's genitals.

Wondering what his master had in mind, but not about to question him, Duo went to the bed chamber and fetched the requested cloth. He felt a lot more comfortable with the restraints gone from his groin, but he was still frustrated and ached deep inside. Returning, Duo handed the cloth over to his master and was about to drop to his knees again when Heero stopped him.

“Remain standing and come closer,” he ordered, placing a hand on Duo's backside to pull him between his legs. Once he had his slave standing where he wanted him, Heero took hold of Duo's swollen penis and began to stroke the length. He could feel the slight trembles and shivers of his slave's body as he worked the tormented organ. “Would you like to come, Duo?”

“Very much so, master,” Duo replied honestly.

“I think you have suffered enough and you have taken your punishment well. I'm proud of you, Duo and I think a reward is in order.” Saying nothing else, Heero began to stroke in earnest.

Duo was humbled by the kind words from his master and more than a little shocked that his master continued to stroke him. A soft moan of pleasure escaped his mouth.

“You may come when you wish, Duo,” Heero said softly, his hand continuing to work the stiff length.

Closing his eyes, Duo let the pleasure wash over and through him, savoring every stroke his master gifted him. He knew it was unheard of for a master to jerk his slave off, but Duo wasn't about to question that either!

It was only a matter of moments before Duo felt his orgasm reaching the point of no return. His eyes closed, his head tilted back a touch and a long, drawn out groan escaped him as his seed finally erupted from the small slit to be caught in the cloth Heero had ready.

It was a long and intense orgasm for Duo, one he thought he would pass out from. Only when Duo's penis finally spat out the last of his come and lay spent in Heero's hand, did the prince release the organ. He wiped Duo off and placed the cloth to one side. Leaning back in the chair he took a moment to study his slave. Duo was flushed, sweaty and panting.

It was the most beautiful sight Heero had ever seen.

Having recovered a few of his brain cells, Duo sank to his knees. “Thank you, master.”

“You are welcome, Duo. Now, clean yourself up, remove the cloth and get dressed. I will need you in my chambers to help me bathe and dress for dinner.”

“Yes, master.” Although he felt completely boneless, Duo rose to do his master's bidding.

Heero watched him moving around and felt a strong tug in his chest. Unsure of the feeling, Heero dismissed it and got to his feet. He had dinner to attend with his wife and no doubt she would be having a few words to say to him regarding his lack of time spent with her today.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	27. Chapter 26

Relena did have a few words to say to Heero regarding his lack of attention to her and the amount of time he'd spent away from her, but Heero only listened with half an ear and let her get on with it. Once she'd finished he'd calmly stated he wasn't about to neglect his duties and the princess had better get used to it as with the harvest time fast approaching he would be kept even busier. 

When the princess had questioned that statement he'd explained that not only would he have the books to continue with, but he would be required to spend quite a bit of time away from the castle with his brother, visiting many of the farms and checking on the farmers and their crops. A lot of the trips would be day ones, but there would be a few which would require him to be away from the castle overnight or for a few days at a time.

To say Relena was unhappy about that information was an understatement.

Duo was even more unhappy than the princess when he heard about it.

Quatre had picked up on Duo's misery and questioned the younger slave about it. When Duo had told him the reason for his depressed state, Quatre had smiled, taken him by the arm into their sometimes shared chambers and sat the slave down to explain in further detail.

“Quite often our masters will take us with them when they ride out, Duo. It depends on where they are going and if they will require our services whilst away. I've accompanied Prince Trowa several times, more so on the trips when he stays away overnight.”

Once Quatre had explained things a little more clearly, Duo did cheer up a bit. The thought of having to spend his days alone at the castle with only the princess and her snooty maid for company had sent his happy disposition into hibernation.

Since the episode with tripping and breaking the dishes, Duo had been a lot more careful. He worked hard and diligently to win back his master's approval, trying to anticipate what his master would need and have it ready before the prince could ask. He was determined to be the perfect slave so his master would have no reason to punish him.

Things had settled down again, Duo caring for his master and Dorothy caring for her mistress. The princess took on a few more duties, mostly going out from the castle and visiting the various villages, attending functions that required or requested a royal presence. The Queen was delighted with her new daughter-in-law and the interest she showed in the kingdom and its subjects. The King was also smitten with the princess.

Relena could be charming, sweet and had a silver tongue when it suited her. She played the role of dutiful princess to perfection, winning over the royal family and the subjects with ease. Dorothy was a constant presence beside her, assisting and encouraging her mistress every step of the way.

The maid knew that once Prince Heero ascended to the throne, her mistress would become Queen – and that meant Relena could then make any and all changes she wished. Having gained the trust and loyalty of her subjects, not to mention the rest of the royal family, no one would dare to oppose her. Relena was well on the way to doing just that.

While Relena had the charm and the demeanor, Dorothy had the cunning, slyness and skills to carry out the devious side of things.

Between the two of them they were a formidable force.

And their main item of business was to get rid of Duo.

Dorothy hadn't tried anything further since the tripping episode, deciding it would be better to let things settle a bit before she came up with something else to get the long haired slave into trouble for. In-between looking after her mistress, Dorothy let her mind wander over possible things she could do to discredit Duo and ways to implement them so she couldn't be blamed in any way.

*

The harvest season arrived and with it the demands on Heero's time increased. At first Relena was a little put out by it all, but after a few discussions with Dorothy, the maid convinced her mistress that her husband was needed to oversee certain matters. Besides, Dorothy had come up with a few schemes of her own that would be much easier to implement with the prince away and once Relena was privy to those schemes she could only agree with her maid.

If they wanted to remove Duo once and for all, this would be the perfect time to cause the young slave no end of trouble and succeed in their plans.

Duo had no idea of what the two women were plotting and carried on with his duties as usual.

* * * 

Heero was leaving early in the morning to ride out with Trowa to a couple of the larger farms close to the castle. He gave instructions for Duo to tidy up his study area and his wardrobe of clothing whilst he was gone. “Once you have finished those duties you may return to your own quarters, or if you wish, you may give Quatre a hand with his, Duo,” Heero told his slave over breakfast.

“Yes, master,” Duo replied and opened his mouth for the piece of bread his master offered.

“If the princess should require your help remember you are to serve her as you would myself, not that I think for one minute she will require you as she has that maid of her own to look after her.”

Duo dropped his head and scowled. “Yes, master.” He didn't fancy serving the princess at all, but if she demanded he do so then he had no choice but to obey, to refuse would mean a very severe punishment and Duo had no intentions of suffering again if he could help it.

Having finished breakfast, Duo stacked the dishes ready to take back to the kitchens and assisted his master with his final preparations. While the prince packed a couple of last minute items and finished off some paperwork, Duo took those dishes to the kitchens, returning to his master's quarters once he was done. Following the prince out of his chambers and along the hall, they ran into Prince Trowa and Quatre.

“Brother,” Heero greeted.

“Heero,” Trowa replied. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Then I suggest we get going. We have quite a bit to get through today and I'd rather be back here before it gets dark.”

The two princes and their slaves walked through the castle and out into the stone courtyard where the stable boys awaited them with their horses. Several of the royal guard were also waiting to escort the princes and keep them safe.

“Remember what I said, Duo,” Heero stated and kissed his slave. “I will return this evening.”

“Yes, master,” Duo replied and stepped back from the horse so Heero could mount.

Trowa exchanged a similar farewell with Quatre before mounting his own horse and settling into the saddle. With a smile, Trowa turned his horse and with his brother by his side, the pair headed out of the courtyard and towards the farms beyond.

Once the horses had disappeared from sight, Duo turned to face Quatre and gave the other slave a small smile.

“Come on, Duo, we best be attending to our duties. Our masters will be back before we know it.” Taking the long haired slave's hand in his own, Quatre led them both back into the castle.

* * * 

“Is there anything special you have planned for today, mistress?” Dorothy asked, setting the tray upon the bed for Relena to eat from.

“I hadn't planned on anything in particular. I thought I would take a walk in the gardens later, all the flowers are in full bloom and it's such a pretty sight.”

“Would you like for me to accompany you?” Dorothy perched herself on the edge of the bed and picked up a piece of fruit from the breakfast tray.

“Yes, that would be nice.” Relena looked at the tray of food before her and frowned. She picked at a few items.

“Mistress? Is there something wrong?” Dorothy asked when she noticed Relena's lack of appetite.

Relena gave a sigh and pushed the tray away a touch. “No, there's nothing wrong, I just don't feel all that hungry.” Actually, she felt a little nauseous, but decided not to say anything about that.

Frowning, Dorothy picked up the tray and set it to the side. “Maybe a nice walk in the gardens with the fresh air will help to improve your appetite. You've been cooped up inside the castle for the past couple of days so it will do you the world of good to get outside for a bit.”

“Yes, I think you could be right. Prepare my clothing for me and once I'm dressed we will take that walk.”

Dorothy went to do as she was bid, fetching clothing from the large closet.

“Has the prince already left?”

“Yes, mistress. He left early. He said he didn't want to wake you and to let you know he will be back for dinner.”

“What about that slave of his?”

“I don't believe he's taken the mouse with him,” Dorothy replied, using the nickname she'd given Duo, “as he was the one to give me the message from the prince this morning.”

“In that case leave the tidying of the chambers, Dorothy and go and find him.” Seeing the question in her maid's eyes, Relena continued. “We might as well make some use of him rather than have him sitting around doing nothing whilst Heero is away for the day. He can clean up the chambers while we enjoy our walk outside.”

“As you wish, mistress,” Dorothy said with a smile. “I'll go find him now and have him come to the sitting room so you can tell him what he's to do.”

“Thank you, Dorothy.”

*

Duo was busy tidying up Prince Heero's study and humming to himself when he heard the door to the sitting room of his master's old chambers open. Wondering who could possibly be coming into the chambers, Duo dropped to his knees and lowered his head, knowing it must be someone of some rank higher than him to have entered without knocking. When he spotted the skirts of the hated maid, Duo almost gasped aloud with shock.

“Ah, there you are you wretch. The mistress wants to see you in her sitting room right away,” Dorothy sneered. Without waiting for any form of acknowledgment from the other slave, she turned on her heel and departed the chambers.

It took Duo a couple of moments to regain his senses, the fact that the maid had simply waltzed into his master's old chambers as if she owned them had left him stunned. The request from her though made it's way into his fuddled brain and he quickly rose to his feet, placed the books he'd been putting away back onto the desk for the moment and hurried out of the room to see what the mistress could possibly want with him.

Arriving back at the marital chambers, Duo knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. When the princess called for him to come forth, he opened the door, walked silently on shaking legs to the sitting area and dropped to his knees. “The maid said you wished to see me, mistress?” he said softly, doing his best to hold the trembles at bay.

“That is correct,” Relena replied. “I am going to take a walk out in the gardens and Dorothy is going to accompany me. Whilst I am gone you are to clean up the chambers, make the bed and put all the clothing away. I expect these quarters to be spotless by the time I return. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good. You may start,” she said with a flick of her wrist, clearly dismissing him.

Rising to his feet, Duo kept his head bowed and walked through to the bed chamber, he might as well start in there. He pulled up short when he entered and took a look around. When he'd been in the chamber this morning to assist his master to dress, the room had been tidy. Now it looked like a tornado had gone through it.

Clothing sat upon the bed, floor and chairs, tossed around and left to sit where it landed. Shoes were scattered around the floor and a tray of breakfast dishes sat upon the dresser. With a soft sigh, Duo set to work, wondering how he would get through all of this work and what his master had asked of him before his master returned.

* * * 

Quatre had finished his assigned tasks for the day and returned to his quarters. He'd fully expected to find Duo there as well and was confused when there was no sign of the other slave. Thinking that Duo must still be working and would be along very soon, Quatre took a quick bath to clean himself and dressed ready for lunch. He trotted off towards the kitchens to join the other slaves and staff, expecting that Duo would no doubt join them as well.

It was quite a shock to him when he entered and found his way to his place at the table and of Duo there was no sign. 

Sitting with the others, Quatre ate his meal, watching carefully. When he'd finished, he tried asking some of the others if they had seen Duo at all so far that day. No one appeared to have laid eyes on the slave and hurried off from their finished meal to attend to their duties. Quatre couldn't ask Noin either if she'd seen Duo as the cook was serving lunch to the king and queen.

Frowning to himself, Quatre decided he'd better go and see if he could find Duo. He recalled the other slave saying that Prince Heero had requested he clean up his study and quarters, so that was where Quatre aimed for.

The door to Prince Heero's chambers was slightly ajar, Quatre knocked softly and waited. When no reply to his knock was forthcoming, he pushed the door open a little and entered. Looking around, Quatre could see that Duo had been cleaning up, but there wasn't any sign of the slave. With a frown, Quatre went through the entire chambers but couldn't find a trace of his fellow slave.

Stepping back out into the hall, Quatre decided he'd go ahead to the marital quarters and see if Duo was there or in his room. Just as he was approaching the door to Prince Heero's marital chambers, the door opened and Duo stepped out, balancing a tray in his hands. Quatre made sure that Duo would be aware of his presence, not wanting to scare the other slave.

Hearing a soft noise, Duo looked up and spotted Quatre. Carrying the tray he all but ran down the hall to the blonde.

“Duo? Is everything okay?” Quatre asked, noting the distressed look in those violet eyes.

Giving a glance back at the door to the suite of rooms he'd just left, Duo whispered, “Not here, walk with me to the kitchens.” Not waiting to see if Quatre was following, Duo set off at a brisk walk.

Jogging to catch up to his friend, Quatre couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his gut. When they were far enough away from the rooms, he asked again. “What's wrong, Duo? I thought you would have been finished with your duties by now as there wasn't all that much for you to do, but when I went back to our shared rooms you weren't there, you weren't at lunch in the kitchens either.” Narrowing his eyes, he asked, “Have you eaten lunch?”

“The mistress sent for me whilst I was tidying up my master's study. She wanted me to clean up the chambers. Once I'd done that she sent me to the laundry with her clothes and then I had to fetch lunch for her and serve it as well.” He neglected to add that he'd had to serve that maid too; in fact, he'd had to wait on Dorothy hand and foot as well as the princess.

“I see.” The frown on Quatre's face deepened. “You didn't answer my question about your lunch.”

Duo broke eye contact and did his best to evade the question. “I can't stay and chat, Quatre, the mistress has ordered me to return and give her a foot massage, plus I still have my master's chambers to finish tidying up before he returns.” 

“I'll give you a hand,” Quatre offered as they continued walking towards the kitchens.

“No, you can't, you have your own work to attend to. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me.”

“I've finished everything my master asked of me today so I'm free to do as I please,” Quatre replied and opened the doors to the kitchens for Duo to pass through.

Setting the tray down, Duo began to unpack it. With Duo removing the dishes, Quatre fetched a loaf of bread and broke a couple of large pieces off it. Picking up a couple of pieces of fruit, he handed the food to Duo. “Sit and eat that, I'll finish the tray off while you do,” he ordered. Seeing Duo's hesitance, Quatre put on his softest look, his eyes welling a touch. “Please? Eat it for me, Duo?”

Closing his eyes and giving a soft sigh, Duo took the food and began to eat. No one could resist the blonde when he used that particular 'look'.

“Good.” Quatre beamed and began to finish off unloading the tray.

Eating quickly, Duo soon polished off the bread and fruit and began to look around him nervously. “I really should be going back otherwise the mistress will be angry with me,” he said miserably. He'd been looking forward to spending a little time with Quatre once he'd finished his duties. Seemed he wasn't to have that privilege today.

“I'll walk back with you,” Quatre stated. Seeing the panicked look starting to appear in those violet eyes, he continued, “I'll go to Prince Heero's quarters and finish off tidying those up for you. Was there anything else the prince wanted you to do for him today?”

“I'd already sorted through his books and put most of them away. Aside from the last few, all I had left to do was tidy up the study and chambers. Quatre, it's not that I don't appreciate your offer, but if my master should find out you could be in a lot of trouble – so could I.”

“It's okay, Duo,” Quatre reassured. “Before you came to live at the castle I often took care of Prince Heero's rooms. I am more than familiar with how he likes his books stacked and things arranged. It won't take me long and no one has to know about it. As for the princess... I'll leave her to you.” A warm smile was added. “I'm not doing anything else as I've already finished my work so I'd just be sitting in my room staring at the ceiling or walls. In one way you're doing me a favor by keeping me busy.”

Knowing he was defeated, Duo nodded. “Thank you, Quatre.”

* * * 

“Considering you were a manual slave for most of your life you do give a very good foot rub,” Relena said, her eyes half closed in bliss.

Duo didn't reply, he simply continued to massage the princess' feet and ankles, working on one and then switching to the other. His hands ached along with his back from kneeling, bent over slightly at the waist in order to reach the pink feet of the princess. He'd been at his task for quite some time and although he couldn't see the candle-marks, he knew by the lengthening shadows that the day was drawing to a close and his master should be coming back soon.

That thought gave him a combination of joy and apprehension. He sincerely hoped that Quatre had managed to finish tidying up his master's rooms for him otherwise the prince would be very disappointed in him and Duo didn’t want to disappoint his master or suffer any retribution either.

“Dorothy, please set out some fresh clothing for me, the prince is due back very shortly and I wish to bathe before he returns.”

“As you wish, mistress.” Dorothy put down the book she'd been reading and got up from the comfortable chair to go through to the bedchamber and set her mistress' clothing out as requested. Once that was done she passed back into the sitting area. “Would you like me to run the bath for you now, mistress?”

“Yes, please.”

Leaving the long haired slave still massaging her mistress' feet, Dorothy left.

“That will be enough,” Relena commanded.

Duo ceased in his ministrations and leaned back, keeping his head bowed and waited for the princess' next orders.

“That is all I require of you today. Before you go I want you to listen to me and listen carefully. You are not to tell Prince Heero anything of today and your service to me. I will let him know that I have required your services for various things and that is all. If you disobey me then rest assured I will be the one to punish you, not the prince; and it won't be at all pleasant. Do you understand?”

Duo could hear the threat and malice in the tone of the voice and it cut him to the core. “Yes, mistress,” he whispered.

“Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now go, I do not wish to have my sight disturbed by your wretched presence any longer.”

Only too happy to leave, Duo scrambled to his feet and ignoring the fact that one of his legs had gone to sleep due to his position on the floor, he hastily left the chambers and aimed for his master's old ones. He didn't slow down or stop until he was inside the familiar study. Noting he was on his own, Duo let the soft exhalation of breath escape him and sank to the floor. 

A glance around told him that Quatre had been true to his word and the study was perfectly neat and tidy. Getting up, Duo took a quick walk around the chambers, double checking everything was in its proper place. Not that he doubted Quatre in any way, but it paid to be careful.

Satisfied that all was as it should be, Duo hastily left and returned to his former quarters to take a quick bath and prepare himself for his master's return.

*

Quatre looked up from his position reclining on his bed when the door opened to admit Duo. Giving the long haired slave a smile, Quatre pushed himself up into a sitting position. “You're back,” he announced.

“Yeah, the mistress finally let me go,” Duo replied. “Thank you for finishing off my master's chambers for me, Quatre. I don't know if I would have had them done by the time he returns. As it is I will be having to move fast to get bathed and ready to greet him,” Duo replied, rummaging around in the small chest to locate clothing suitable amongst the few items he'd left there.

“I have word that the masters should be here just as the sun dips below the horizon,” Quatre stated. 

Glancing at the blonde, Duo bit his lip. “That doesn't leave me with much time at all,” he said, noting the lengthening shadows.

“I'll give you a hand if you wish?”

“Thanks.”

Quatre slipped from the bed and went through to the bathing chamber to fill the tub for Duo. With Duo in the water and scrubbing himself clean, Quatre placed his fellow slave's discarded clothing to one side to take to the laundry and fetched the brush.

Duo washed himself in record time, climbing out of the tub and pulling the plug. Drying himself he walked back into the shared chamber.

“I'll go clean up the bathing chamber whilst you dress. I'll be back in a minute and help you with your hair,” Quatre offered and without waiting for a reply, he disappeared into the bathing chamber.

When Quatre returned, Duo was just slipping the amulets to his ankles and snapping them closed. Sitting back on the bed, he quickly unraveled the braid as Quatre climbed up behind him and started to brush the long tresses.

As he brushed he questioned Duo in regards to his day and the services he'd had to give to the princess. Duo only related what he'd already told the other slave, unwilling to divulge much else and especially not how Dorothy had also taken advantage of the situation and expected him to wait on her too. The words from the mistress had stuck in his mind and he wasn’t about to risk any form of punishment from the princess if he could help it. He had no illusions that whatever the princess would dish out in the punishment area would be nothing at all like his master's punishment.

When Quatre pressed for more details, Duo evaded answering, managing to distract the blonde by commenting on the time of day. “Our masters should be here any moment, Quatre. We really should be going.”

Knowing there was more to the other slave's day than what he was letting on, Quatre opted to remain quiet and not push any further. He did make a mental note to himself to see if he could find out what Duo had been doing and the reason for his reluctance to part with any information.

Tying off the neat braid, Quatre lifted it over the other slaves shoulder. “All done. Let's go wait in the castle foyer for our masters.”

Not needing to be told twice and eager to see his prince, Duo hopped off the bed and headed for the door, a chuckling, blonde slave right behind him.

~ * ~

tbc..


	28. Chapter 27

The sun had just dipped behind the horizon when the two princes returned to the castle. The stable boys came forth to take their steeds, the Royal guard waiting until their princes were safely on the ground before taking their leave. On the stone steps, Quatre and Duo waited patiently for their masters to approach.

Heero noted with a little annoyance that his wife wasn't there to greet him, but dismissed it a moment later – at least his lovely slave was there. He stopped before his slave and gave a tired smile. Duo was standing, head bowed and looking like the perfect slave. Reaching a finger under the slave's chin, Heero raised Duo's face and leaned in to kiss him. 

“It is good to have you home safe, master,” Duo whispered when his lips were released.

“It is good to be home, Duo,” Heero replied. “Tell me, where is my wife?”

“The last I heard she was taking a bath and getting ready to greet you, master,” Duo replied honestly.

The prince frowned. “How long ago was that?”

Duo shifted uncomfortably. Heero's eyes narrowed a touch. “You will not be in trouble for telling me the truth, Duo.”

Giving a small sigh, Duo answered. “It was a little while ago, master. The shadows were just starting to lengthen when her maid started to prepare her bath.”

“I see. Come, Duo. I am tired and dirty from traveling and will need a bath of my own. The princess should have finished by now and if she hasn't then she will need to hurry up.” Heero entered the castle, Duo behind him.

Trowa and Quatre watched the pair leave, having overheard the conversation. “Young Duo does not seem to be all that happy,” Prince Trowa commented. “Is there anything you should tell me, Quatre?”

The blonde gave a small smile. “No, master. Duo is fine, he's just had a very busy day and I think he's tired.”

Trowa had an idea there may have been more to it than that, but Trowa had made sure that Quatre looked him in the eye when he'd answered. The prince could always tell if his slave was hiding anything by looking in his eyes and this time he'd not seen any hint of a lie there. “Come, I'm tired and dusty too. I think I will eat first though and bathe afterwards.”

“Yes, master.” Quatre followed his prince into the castle.

*

Heero walked quickly along the halls and entered his chambers, Duo was just two steps behind him. Entering the sitting room, Heero could hear the sounds of his wife and her maid in the bed chamber. “Wait here,” he said to Duo who promptly dropped to his knees beside his master's chair. He was more than happy to remain out here, he didn't particularly want to see the princess, especially if she was still dressing.

Heero strode across to the bed chamber door and gave a polite knock before pushing the door open and entering.

Dorothy was standing behind her mistress brushing the pale locks. The princess was seated on a chair in front of her vanity table. Both of them froze when a person entered the room. Relena spun her head around all ready to snap her displeasure, thinking it was that gutter slave when she realized it was her husband that had come into the bed chamber.

Seconds after Heero had entered the chamber, Dorothy registered who it was and immediately dropped to her knees, lowering her head a touch. She certainly didn't need the prince to chew her out for not obeying basic protocol.

“Heero, you're back,” Relena stated and smiled. Rising, she moved across the room to press a kiss to his cheek. “I wasn't expecting you for a little while yet.”

“I have been back for a short while,” Heero replied. “I thought you would have been downstairs to greet me.”

“I would have if I'd known when you were arriving. Besides, I can't show up downstairs and wait for you without looking my best now can I?” Relena soothed.

“If Duo could be there I'm sure you could have been too,” Heero sniped.

“That's his job as a slave,” Relena returned in a cold tone. “Heero, you're all dusty and dirty, go and bathe, you're getting dirt all over the rugs and floor.”

“I was planning to,” Heero snapped in reply and spun on his heel. Walking across the room to his closet he called out for Duo to come and assist him.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, Duo entered the bed chamber, skirted past the princess and her snooty maid to stand beside his master.

“Go and prepare the bath for me, Duo. I will be along shortly.”

“Yes, master.” Duo turned and walked as quickly as he could to the small door that would take him to the corridor that led to the bathing chamber. He breathed a sigh of relief when he escaped.

Ignoring his wife, Heero fetched himself some clean clothes from his closet, pulled his boots from his feet and with his clothes in hand, he followed in Duo's footsteps.

Once he'd left, Dorothy raised herself from her knees and looked in the direction the two males had disappeared. “Not a very nice greeting,” she stated.

“No, it wasn't,” Relena replied and sat back at the vanity for Dorothy to continue brushing her hair. Inside she was seething at the treatment her husband had given her, her anger mounting when she recalled his words about that slave being there to greet him.

Behind her, Dorothy was having similar thoughts.

“Dorothy?”

“Yes, mistress?”

“I think it's time we stepped up our efforts to get rid of that slave.”

“I agree, mistress.” Dorothy gave an evil smile.

* * * 

Duo dropped to his knees as soon as his master entered the bathing chamber. “Your bath is nearly ready, master.”

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero dropped his clean clothing to a chair. “Help me undress.”

“Yes, master.” Although the prince was short in his words, Duo knew the annoyance was not directed at him, but he held his tongue and set about removing his master's clothing. With his master nude, Duo moved to shut off the water.

Stepping into the filled tub, Heero let himself sink into the heat of the water, finding a ledge to sit on and leaning back a touch. The warmth seeped into his bones and eased his tired muscles. It also helped to calm his inner turmoil a touch. He was annoyed that his wife hadn't been there to greet him and thought far more of her appearance than of him. “Join me, Duo. Bathe me please as I'm afraid I'm too tired to do so myself.”

Seeing the weariness in his master's face, the way he'd moved cut Duo deep inside. The way the princess had shown such little regard for the prince also made Duo uncomfortable. But that was something he could remedy. He would look after his master so well that the prince would not be able to do without him. Stripping off his clothes, he joined his master in the tub of heated water, picked up a cloth and began to wash the grime from his prince.

Working slowly and methodically, Duo carefully cleaned the prince off, keeping his touches firm but gentle. Once he'd finished washing his master, Duo decided to try to ease some of the tiredness from his master's muscles and hesitantly he reached forth and began to knead the tight muscles of Heero's calves.

The prince gave a low groan, eyes closed in pleasure as his slave worked to loosen his aching body. He did note that Duo hadn't asked if he could give him a massage, but he wasn't about to reprimand Duo for taking such a liberty without permission – it felt too damn good!

His wife claimed to love and care for him, continuously pushed him to get rid of Duo, saying she and that maid of her's were more than enough to look after him, but Heero wasn't about to listen to the princess. If she was so capable of looking after him then why hadn't she been there to greet him? Why wasn't she here now, helping him to bathe? Giving him such a wonderful massage?

No, Relena could in no way look after him half as well as what Duo could and was.

“Duo?”

Duo immediately ceased in his massaging of the prince's legs and moved back a touch. “Master? I'm sorry for taking such liberties without asking permission first,” Duo said and hung his head, waiting for the reprimand.

“Duo, it's quite alright, in fact, it feels so damn good I want you to continue. I was going to ask if you could ease the ache in my back and shoulders.” Heero gave his slave a warm smile, pleased when Duo's cheeks flushed pink.

“Of course, master, anything you wish.”

The prince moved around in the tub until Duo could fit comfortably behind him. He bowed his head as Duo's fingers found the knots in his shoulders and neck and began to gently but firmly massage them away. He let slip a loud sigh. “That is just wonderful, Duo,” he murmured.

“It's my pleasure, master.”

“Where did you learn to do this so well?” Heero asked. Knowing his slave had been a manual slave before he'd bought him, Heero couldn't see where Duo could possibly have learned such a skill.

“On one of the farms I worked at, Master.”

“Oh? Please elaborate.”

“Working all day in the fields and with the animals was hard and put a lot of stress and strain on the muscles. I don't know how old I was when I went to work on that farm, but the first few days were very tiring on my body and I didn't known how to ease the soreness. One of the other slaves knew how to massage the aches away and he saw how stiff and sore I was so he massaged my shoulders for me and taught me how to do it. From then on at the end of each day he would ease away my soreness and I would do the same for him,” Duo explained.

“Then it is a skill well learned and one I would gladly have you perform on a daily basis,” Heero replied. “Thank you, Duo.”

Still blushing with the praise, Duo continued to massage the aches and knots away until his master was almost asleep. The water began to cool a touch and Duo's stomach gave a loud rumble, announcing it was hungry.

It was hard for Heero to open his eyes, but he couldn't ignore the sound of Duo's stomach nor the coolness of the water. “That will be enough for now, Duo. We have lingered for a little longer than I'd planned and the princess will be getting annoyed I think. Come, dry me and let us dress and have dinner.” The prince stood, his slave scrambling out of the tub and fetching the cloths to dry his master off with.

Once he was dry and dressed, Heero turned to his slave and pressed a soft kiss to those sweet lips. He couldn't help comparing Duo's lips and kisses to those of the princess. Duo's lips were soft, compliant and yet hard. Relena's were also soft but they were a different softness, almost a 'floury' softness and she objected to Heero using his tongue to explore her mouth.

Duo didn't seem to mind his tongue at all – in fact, the slave opened his mouth willingly, all but begging his master to plunder the sweet depths.

Heero far preferred to kiss his slave than the princess.

Pulling away, Heero looked into the dazed eyes of his slave and smiled. “Go dress yourself and fetch dinner from the kitchens for my wife and myself. I will send her maid to assist you to carry the trays.”

Managing to stop the scowl from showing on his face, Duo bowed his head. “Yes, master.”

Placing one last kiss to his slave's lips, Heero left the bathing chamber.

* * * 

“Do you have to go away again?” Relena whined.

“Relena,” Heero warned. “You know this is the busy time of year for the kingdom and I am needed to assist my brother in overseeing the farms and the storage, sale and exportation of the goods.”

“But, Heero, this is the fourth time this week. You haven't been home at all in days. I hardly get to see you anymore. I haven't been feeling well either and would appreciate a little company and sympathy from my husband.”

“It will only be for another three to four weeks, then I will be back to my usual duties here at the castle and I will be able to spend more time with you then,” Heero patiently explained – again. “If you are not feeling well I suggest you pay a visit to Sally the healer or have her come to you,” Heero stated. He had no idea that his wife was feeling ill, she'd not mentioned it before.

“I don't see why you have to be the one to do this, surely there are others in the castle that are just as capable of overseeing the harvests. Isn't that why you have advisors and such?” Relena grumbled.

“Yes, we do have advisors and council, but it is good business practice for the royal family to be involved. Not only do we have first hand knowledge on how to manage the kingdom to get the best from it for ourselves and our subjects, but it also helps to keep the peace with the people. Knowing we are actively involved gives them all a sense of security and happy subjects can only lead to a much happier and safer kingdom.” Heero turned his back to his wife and sat on the edge of the chair for Duo to pull his boots on for him.

“How long are you going to be away for this time?” Relena muttered.

“Just for the day. I should return around sunset.”

“What about dinner?”

“If you are hungry before I return then eat without me, otherwise we will have dinner in our chambers.” Heero stood and gave his slave a long suffering smile. “I have to go now, Relena; Trowa is waiting for me.” Heero walked across to the chair his wife was sitting in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He didn't bother to ask if she was coming to see him off, she hadn't so far and he doubted she would now. “I will see you this evening.” Turning, Heero left the room, Duo right behind him.

Once he was out of the chambers, Heero gave a loud sigh. “Women,” he muttered to Duo. “How many times must I explain to her the duties my position requires of me before she understands? I'm sure my mother was never like this with my father and his duties. Being a princess herself I would have thought she'd have knowledge regarding the duties that come with being a member of a royal family.”

Duo opted to remain silent, knowing that if he was to give voice to his thoughts regarding the princess then he would surely be either flogged or sold.

Pausing before the main doors, Heero turned to Duo and cupped the slave's cheek, bringing Duo's head up so his eyes could feast upon those sweet features. “Why can't she be more like you, Duo?”

The blush stained Duo's cheeks with his master's words moments before his lips were kissed soundly.

“Tidy up my study whilst I am gone and clean my black boots for me, Duo. Once you have done your duties you may spend the rest of your time with Quatre.” Heero paused for a moment. “Do you know anything of the princess' health? Has she said anything at all about not feeling well?”

“Not that I am aware of, master,” Duo replied.

“Hmmm.” Heero wondered if his wife's sudden 'illness' had anything to do with his having to spend time away from the castle. Dismissing the thought, he fixed Duo with his blue eyes. “Let Sally know of the princess' concerns for her health and ask her to pay her a visit for me, I will speak with Sally later in regards to her findings.”

“Yes, master.”

Heero knew that Sally would let him know if there was anything wrong with his wife or if the woman was simply feigning illness to get her own way. “I will see you this evening, Duo.”

“I will be waiting for you, master.” Duo gave his prince a shy smile.

Trowa arrived at that moment with Quatre behind him. “Come, brother, we have much to do today.”

The two brothers, followed by their slaves stepped out of the castle and into the courtyard where their horses and royal guard awaited them. Moments later they were mounted up and on their way. Once their masters had departed, the two slaves went back into the castle to carry out their respective duties.

* * * 

Having promised Quatre that he would do his best to catch up with the other slave once he'd finished his assigned tasks for the day, Duo headed back towards his master's chambers, detouring to Sally's chambers on his way. He knocked softly on the door and waited.

“Come in,” came the reply to his knock.

Duo opened the door and stepped inside, dropping to his knees once he was clear of the doorway.

“Ah, young Duo. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? You're not feeling unwell, are you?” The healer's voice was calm and soothing.

“I am well, mistress healer,” Duo replied. “My master, Prince Heero asked me to stop by and request for you to attend the princess at some stage.”

“I see.” Sally's brow knitted. “Is the princess unwell?”

“I cannot say for certain. She did tell my master this morning that she wasn't feeling very well and he suggested she come to see you. Just before he left he asked that I speak to you and request that you attend to the princess.”

“Okay, Duo. I will finish up what I have to do here and pay the princess a visit shortly.”

“Thank you, mistress healer.” Duo stood up to take his leave but was stopped by Sally.

“Duo? Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've lost a little weight to me.”

“I'm fine, mistress healer.”

Deciding to give the slave the benefit of the doubt for now, Sally nodded. “Okay, Duo, but if you do feel unwell at all I expect you to let either your master know or come to me and I will help you.”

“I will. If that is all I best be about my duties, mistress healer.”

“You may go, Duo.” Sally gave the slave a smile and let him leave. Turning back to the mortar and pestle she'd been using to grind up some seeds, she set about finishing off her mixing, thoughts as to what could possibly be wrong with the princess uppermost in her mind.

Leaving Sally's chambers, Duo moved quickly to his master's old chambers and began to tidy up the study area.

*

Having cleaned up his master's study, Duo left the chambers to fetch his master's boots from the marital chambers and clean them as requested. He shivered at the thought of being in the chambers without his master and could only hope that the princess would either be absent, or at least in the sitting room and leave him to finish off his assigned tasks.

Each day that his master had been away with Prince Trowa, Duo had found himself playing slave to both the princess and her maid. Duo knew it was his duty as a slave to obey and serve his master's wife – even if he detested having to do so – but to have to serve that malicious maid as well...

He didn't dare speak about it to his master either, although the prince already knew that Duo had served the princess at times, the mistress having told her husband that she'd required Duo to do a few things from time to time. What Heero didn't know was that Duo had been running around from the time Heero had left until the time he got back trying to finish off what tasks his master had asked of him as the princess had demanded he attend to her and her maid for almost all of the time the prince was away.

Duo had been running himself ragged to keep up with it all. He didn't want his master to return and find half the tasks not completed as that would see him being punished; but he couldn't let his master know the real reason he'd been unable to finish either as that would mean punishment from the princess.

Duo was in a catch 22 situation.

In order to keep up with everything, Duo usually skipped lunch, the time he would have spent eating was used to finish off the various duties left for him to attend to.

Unfortunately for Duo, the princess was in residence, sitting in one of the large chairs, her maid beside her and a breakfast tray between them.

“About time you showed up,” the princess snapped. “Where have you been?”

Duo had dropped to his knees when entering the chambers and keeping his head bowed, he answered in a soft voice, “I have been tidying up my master's study and have come to fetch his boots to be cleaned as he requested, mistress.”

Relena snorted. “You can take these dishes back to the kitchens and clean the prince's boots later. I want you to speak with the castle healer and let her know I wish to have an audience with her.”

“My master asked me to request the healer attend you today, mistress and I have already spoken to her. She said she will be along shortly,” Duo replied, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble for speaking so freely.

“I see.” Relena thought for a moment before addressing the slave again. “Take the dishes back and call on the healer again. I do not wish to be kept waiting much longer to speak with her.”

“Yes, mistress.” Duo quickly got to his feet and picked up the breakfast tray doing his best to ignore the sneer on the maid's face. With the tray in hand, he left the chambers as quickly as he could.

*

Having deposited the tray back in the kitchen, Duo aimed for Sally's chambers for the second time that morning. He knocked and waited for the healer to admit him. 

Opening the door, Sally's face held a look of surprise when she spotted Duo again. “Duo? Is everything alright?”

“The princess asked me to stop by and request you attend an audience with her immediately,” Duo said.

Sally's eyes narrowed. “Oh, she did, did she?”

Duo nodded. 

Sally wasn't one to be intimidated or fooled easily. She wasn't overly fond of the princess herself, something about the woman didn't sit right with Sally and the healer was usually a good judge of character and trusted her instincts. “Tell the princess I will be there directly. I just need to pack a few things into my bag that I might need.”

“Yes, mistress healer.” Duo turned to go, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. Hopefully he wouldn't get into trouble if the healer didn't arrive soon.

Watching the young slave head off, Sally couldn't help but feel that all wasn't right. Rather than dwell on it though, she shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind and fetched her bag. It wouldn't do to keep the princess waiting much longer.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	29. Chapter 28

“Enter.”

Duo opened the door to the marital chambers and dropped to his knees.

“Is the healer coming?” Relena demanded.

“Yes, mistress. She was just packing her bag and will be here any moment.”

“Good. I don't want you here while she's attending to me. There's some things that need taking to the laundry, Dorothy will show you where they are. I expect you to return afterwards, there's several things here that need attending to.”

“Yes, mistress.” Duo rose to his feet and followed the smirking maid into the bed chamber where a large pile of clothing sat.

“That's the laundry there. Be careful with it too as I don't want any of my mistress' things getting damaged because you're rough with them,” Dorothy sneered.

Eying the rather large pile, Duo debated how best to try and carry all of it along with his master's clothing and boots. He'd rather not have to make two trips. Fortunately for him, Dorothy left then as there was a knock at the door – _the arrival of the healer,_ Duo thought. With Dorothy gone for the moment, Duo slipped into his own quarters and pulled one of the sheets from the bed. Taking it back into the bed chamber he piled all of the soiled clothing from the princess, along with his master's clothing into the center of the sheet. Grabbing the four corners he managed to bundle it all together. Feeling pleased with himself at having solved his problem, Duo picked up his master's boots and with the 'sack' of washing over his shoulder, he made a hasty exit from the chambers.

Sally watched as the slave moved quickly through the sitting room and out of the door. She was well aware that Duo would have his duties to do whilst his master was away, but that looked like an awful lot of laundry to her. Dismissing the thought, she turned her attention to the princess. “The prince requested I attend to you, your highness. He said you weren't feeling well?”

“That is correct,” Relena replied, her tone short.

Ignoring the tone from the princess, Sally pressed forward. “How about you start at the beginning, tell me exactly how you are feeling, any symptoms and such...”

*

Duo deposited the bundle of clothing at the laundry area in the bowels of the castle, letting the slaves working there know that it was the prince and princess' clothing and to please be careful with it. 

The laundry slaves promised they would do their best and would have the clothing ready later that afternoon. They were a cheerful bunch and didn't mind their job. Duo was always polite when he spoke with them and each of the slaves was happy to assist the younger one. In fact, all the slaves and staff in the castle were fond of Duo; he was a quiet spoken, shy yet polite slave and everyone he met was instantly warmed and charmed by his sweet nature. Those that knew of his background were horrified that such a gentle creature could have been treated in such a way and suffered the abuse that he had.

Having left the soiled clothing in the capable hands of the laundry slaves, Duo headed to another section of the lower castle to clean his master's boots.

* 

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Relena pushed herself up into a sitting position and faced the healer. “Well? Do you know what is wrong with me?” she demanded.

Sally placed the last of her items into her bag, retrieved a small pot and glanced at the list of contents written on the label. Turning to face the princess, she took a breath before speaking. “Yes, your highness, I'm very sure of my diagnosis.”

“Then what is it? What is wrong with me?”

Out in the sitting room where she was waiting for her mistress, Dorothy strained her ears to pick up on what was being said in the bed chamber.

“Congratulations, Princess Relena. You're pregnant,” Sally said.

The words hit Relena and it took a few moments for them to sink in. “P-pregnant?” she whispered.

“Yes, your highness. You are with child and I estimate you're around five to six weeks along.”

Still thinking on the healer's words, Relena managed to ask, “When will this child be due?”

Sally paused and did the math in her head. “I would expect to deliver the child somewhere around the end of winter to early spring.”

“I see.”

“Your highness?” When the princess gave her full attention back to her, Sally continued. “I have in this pot some mild herbs that will help you with any nausea and discomfort you may be experiencing. Just have Dorothy place a spoonful into a cup of warm water and leave it to steep a little while. Once the water has changed color to a yellow/brown, drain the liquid off and drink it. You will need to drink one cup of this each morning and as the contents run low, have your maid stop by my chambers and I'll give you a fresh batch.” Sally gazed at the princess to see how all of this was sinking in before asking, “Do you have any questions?”

Relena shook her head. “No, not at the moment.”

“If you do, either send for me or drop by my chambers and I'll be happy to answer them for you. I'll continue to check you and monitor your progress.” Sally picked up her bag. “If there is nothing else I'll be returning to my rooms as I have work to do.”

“Yes, yes of course. Thank you.” Relena stood, her mind still occupied with the news. “I'll have Dorothy see you out.” Relena called for the maid, Dorothy appearing within seconds. “Please see the healer out, Dorothy. Oh, could you explain to Dorothy about the herbs, Sally?” Relena asked as Sally was about to leave.

“I will. Good day, your highness.” Sally gave a bow and stepped out of the bed chamber, the maid moving to one side and then following. Once they were in the sitting room Sally paused and handed the jar of herbs over to the maid. “Put a spoonful of these into a cup of hot water each morning and let them steep. Once the liquid is a yellow/brown color, drain it off and make sure your mistress drinks all of it.”

Taking the pot of herbs, Dorothy looked at them as she listened to the healer's instructions. “I will. May I ask what is wrong with my mistress? Should I be concerned in any way?”

“It is not for me to say what I have found and I'm sure your mistress will tell you if you ask, but no, it's nothing to cause any concern. You know where my rooms are if you should need me.” Turning, Sally left the chambers to return to her own duties.

Once the healer had left, Dorothy set the pot down on the table and aimed for the bed chamber and her mistress. Entering she noted Relena sitting on the edge of the bed, a lock of blonde hair being toyed with absently between fingers and a far away look on her face. “Mistress?” Dorothy called as she ventured closer. With no answer forthcoming, the maid sat carefully on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on the princess' arm. “Mistress?” she prompted again. “Is everything alright?”

The maid's presence finally registered, Relena turning to gaze into pale blue eyes. “Dorothy, I've just had the most wonderful news.”

The maid raised an eyebrow. “I'm not sure I follow, mistress.”

“I'm with child, Dorothy. I'm going to have a baby!” Relena positively beamed.

“Oh... OH!” Dorothy's face lit up when the words sank in. “Oh, mistress, that's wonderful, congratulations.” Dorothy gave the princess a hug.

“I can't wait to tell Heero. Surely now he will slow down a little in his duties and spend more time with me,” Relena stated.

“I'm sure he will, mistress. Oh, this is great news. The King and Queen will be so happy as will your own father.” Dorothy's smile was very wide. “I can't believe it, you're carrying the heir to the throne...”

“I can hardly believe it myself,” Relena whispered and ran a hand over her abdomen.

“When will you make the announcement, mistress?”

“I want to tell Heero first, then I guess we will tell his parents. I'm not sure what the protocol is when it comes to news such as this and letting the rest of the people know so I'll let Heero and his parents decide. I think it would be best to let them know at dinner tonight. I'll get you to ask the queen if it would be possible for Heero and myself to have dinner with them this evening. In the meantime I expect you to keep this information to yourself.”

“Of course, mistress.”

“Good.” Relena rubbed her hands together. “I think we should have some lunch, I'm feeling a bit hungry now. Do you happen to know where that gutter slave is?”

“No, I don't, mistress. The last I saw of him he was taking the soiled clothing to the laundry to be cleaned. I can go and find him if you wish?”

“Yes, do that, Dorothy and stop by to speak with the queen regarding my request for dinner this evening. Find him first though and tell him to fetch lunch for us; he can clean these chambers up too while we eat.”

“As you wish, mistress.”

* * * 

Having finished cleaning his master's boots, Duo was on his way back to the royal chambers when he met Quatre coming the other way.

“Ah, Duo,” the blonde slave greeted. “I've finished my work for Prince Trowa and was just on my way to the kitchens to have lunch. Would you like to join me?”

Knowing he'd finished all but the tidying up of his master's study and reluctant to return to the marital chambers with the princess and her snooty maid there, Duo paused and then agreed. “I'll drop my master's boots back and be there shortly.”

“I'll see you in the kitchens then.” With a warm smile, Quatre continued on his way.

Duo decided to put his master's boots into his old rooms for now, he could return them to the marital quarters later once he'd finished tidying up his master's study. Entering the old chambers, Duo aimed for the study and set the boots down beside the large desk. Taking a quick look around, he was pleased to note there wasn't a lot of work for him to do and he should manage to get through it all pretty quickly. That would leave him with enough time to not only fetch the clean laundry and return it to the marital chambers, but he should have enough time left over to bathe and prepare for his master's return. With a smile on his handsome face, the slave turned to leave and ran straight into Dorothy.

“Watch where you're going you useless excuse for a human being,” Dorothy snapped, barely stopping herself from falling over.

“S- sorry,” Duo stammered out, reclaiming his own balance and lowering his eyes.

“The mistress wants you to fetch our lunch and bring it to the chambers. She also requires you to clean up the chambers whilst you're there.” Dorothy gave the slave a hateful glare. “Unless you want a whipping you'd better hurry up, my mistress doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially when she's hungry.” Sticking her nose in the air and turning on her heel, Dorothy left the study.

Swallowing hard, Duo gathered his scattered wits and with a resigned sigh, set out for the kitchens. Looked like he wasn't going to get anything to eat for a while.

*

“There you are, Duo. I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to,” Quatre said as the long haired slave entered the kitchens. “I have your lunch here all ready for you.”

Giving the blonde a small smile, Duo replied apologetically, “I'm sorry, Quatre, I won't be able to join you for lunch after all. I have to take the princess' lunch up to her and then clean up the chambers. I don't know how long that will take so I'll get something to eat afterwards.” Duo made to move off but a hand to his arm stopped him and he flinched.

“Why can't the maid take the princess her lunch?” Quatre asked, the irritation he was feeling masked from his voice but clear in his eyes. “For that matter, surely she can tidy up the chambers too, I'm sure Prince Heero would have asked you to do it if he'd thought it necessary.” 

“I can't answer that, Quatre," Duo replied and bit his bottom lip. “Al I know is I'd better hurry up otherwise I'll be in trouble. My master did say I was to serve the princess too.” Giving the blonde a small smile, Duo pulled his arm free and continued deeper into the kitchens to fetch the requested lunch tray.

Watching the slave disappear, Quatre frowned to himself. This wasn't right, Duo seemed to be spending a lot of time looking after the princess and trying to complete his own duties too. It should be the job of the maid to tend to the princess, not Duo. The more Quatre thought about it the more irritated he became, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, he was just a slave himself and had to remain in his place. Putting the thoughts from his mind for the moment, Quatre continued to eat his meal – he would question Duo a little more later, if he had the chance.

*

“About time,” Relena snapped when Duo entered the chambers, tray in hand. “What took you so long?”

“I'm sorry mistress. I had to wait for the cook to set the tray ready,” Duo replied and placed the tray down on the small table in the sitting area.

“I can see I'll have to have a word with my husband in regards to yours and that cook's lack of consideration.”

Duo visibly trembled at the threat.

“Bring the food over here and it had better still be hot.” Relena reclined back in her chair,waiting for Duo to serve her.

Picking up a plate from the tray, Duo removed the cover, grasped the utensils and took them to the princess. Once he'd handed them over he went to drop to his knees, only to be stopped by a sharp word from the mistress.

“What about Dorothy?” she snipped. “She has to eat too.” With a cold look on her face she indicated for Duo to fetch the maid's lunch as well.

Keeping his head bowed, Duo turned back to the tray and picked up the other plate, handing it to Dorothy along with the utensils.

“Go through to the bed chamber and tidy it up, I do not want to look on your disgusting form whilst I eat,” Relena ordered.

“Yes, mistress.” Duo turned and with a heavy heart went through to start cleaning up. Laughter followed behind him.

* * * 

Dusk was falling by the time Duo was released from serving Relena and her maid, the pair having retired to the bathing chamber to prepare for Heero's return. With hurried steps he made his way to his master's study to quickly tidy up and fetch the boots he'd cleaned earlier. It didn't take long for him to finish up and within a candle-mark he was done and ready to take his own bath. Giving the study one last look over, he went to the side of the desk to retrieve the prince's boots only to find they were not there.

He scratched his head and looked around. No sign of them. Carefully he scanned and searched the room, even going into the bedchamber, but there was no sign of the boots anywhere. With time getting on, Duo gave up the hunt thinking he must have returned them to his master's chambers earlier and simply forgotten about it.

With one last look around, he left and headed back to his own chambers to fetch his clothing and change to meet his master. Striding quickly into his quarters, Duo rummaged through the chest that held his clothing, selected a pair of pants and matching vest and aimed for the bathing chamber. His master was due back at any given moment and Duo really wanted to be there to greet him.

The tub filled and Duo slipped into the warm water. Picking up the soap he scrubbed himself clean, careful to keep his hair out of the way as he didn't have the time needed to wash it too. His stomach gave a loud rumble, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast with his master. That would be rectified soon though so Duo pushed all thoughts of food from his mind. It wasn't as if he hadn't gone without food before. Pulling the plug, he hopped out and dried himself quickly and efficiently. Slipping the pants on, the vest followed along with the anklets and wrist amulets. The collar was the last thing to be placed back around his neck. A glance around the bathing chamber and Duo was done.

Hastily he brushed his hair and plaited it, moments later pushing his feet into the soft slippers. Finally ready, Duo left his chambers and made his way through the castle to the main entrance. As he approached he spotted Quatre standing just outside the main entrance and made his way towards his fellow slave. Just as he reached Quatre's side they heard the sound of hoof beats rapidly approaching.

Quatre turned to his fellow slave and gave a smile. “I was wondering where you had gotten to.”

“I was finishing off my duties,” Duo replied and looked eagerly out to the courtyard.

Frowning slightly, Quatre glanced over his fellow slave, noting the lines of fatigue etched into those handsome features. Something wasn't right with the other slave, but Quatre couldn't put his finger on exactly what was wrong. His empathy picked up on Duo's feelings, but there wasn't anything to be learned there either. All he could feel coming from the other slave was a sense of joy and happiness – no doubt relating to the fact that his master was returning. The blonde filed it away in his mind along with his earlier thoughts to be studied later, when he could think on it properly. For now his master was riding into the courtyard and thoughts of anything else all faded into the background as Quatre moved forth to greet his master.

*

“Is the princess in our chambers?” Heero asked as he strode along the hall of the castle, Duo just behind him. He was annoyed that his wife had yet again failed to be there to greet him, although she had yet to make the effort and Heero was starting to doubt that she ever would.

“I believe she was bathing and getting ready to greet you, master,” Duo replied honestly.

Heero grunted and continued in his walk. He was tired and hungry, the day's work having worn him out. Although he was simply checking the harvests on the farms and not directly involved in anything physical, it was still tiring and taxing on the body riding from farm to farm. The news he was going to break to his wife that evening he knew would not go down well either and he just wanted to get it over and done with so he could relax, bathe and have Duo give him one of those delightful massages.

Entering the sitting room of his chambers, Heero glanced around and noted the absence of his wife. Striding through he entered the bed chamber. 

“Heero, you're back,” Relena said with a smile as her husband entered. Dorothy paused in her lacing of the princess' dress and sank to her knees with the arrival of the prince.

Having followed his master into the chambers, Duo hesitated at the door to the bedchamber and decided to wait out in the sitting room for his master's orders. He really did not want to face the princess and her maid, especially if the princess was still getting dressed.

“Relena,” Heero greeted and placed a peck to her cheek.

The princess wrinkled her nose. “Heero, you smell of sweat and horse, please go and bathe.”

“Of course I smell of horse and sweat,” Heero replied in an annoyed tone, “I have been out all day traveling from farm to farm.”

“I know you have,” Relena soothed. “I've arranged to have dinner with your parents tonight.” She glanced across at the candle. “In another two candle-marks so I suggest you get bathed and ready.”

With a scowl, Heero removed his cloak and realized that Duo wasn't in the room. “Duo!” he snapped.

Hearing his master's call, Duo hesitated once more but then decided his master's wrath would be worse that the princess' so he stepped into the room, sure to keep his head bowed and eyes firmly away from the princess.

Relena squeaked when Heero called for Duo and the slave actually stepped into the room. “Heero! I've not finished dressing yet. Send that slave out of here now!” she demanded.

Dorothy rose from her knees and quickly returned to lacing up the back of her mistress' dress, sending a scowl in Duo's direction.

“Don't be ridiculous, Duo is required to serve me, he will keep his eyes averted from you,” Heero growled and handed his cloak to the slave. “Prepare a bath for me, Duo.”

“As you wish, master,” Duo whispered and hung the cloak up before disappearing through to the bathing chamber.

“Did you speak with the healer?” Heero asked, sitting on the bed to remove his boots.

“Yes, I did,” Relena replied and gave a mysterious smile.

Gritting his teeth, Heero questioned further. “And what did she have to say?”

“I will tell you when you return from your bathing,” Relena replied wrinkling her nose in disgust.

She did have a point, Heero thought, getting a proper sniff of himself now that his cloak was removed. Eu de sweat and horse was not exactly the best of perfumes. “I will return shortly,” he stated and left the chambers.

Smiling to herself, Relena moved to allow Dorothy to finish dressing her.

*

“Master, your bath is ready,” Duo said, sinking to his knees as Heero walked into the bathing chamber.

“Thank you, Duo. Please, remove my clothing.”

It didn't take long for Duo to strip the prince, folding the soiled clothing whilst his master sank into the warmth of the water. 

“Join me and wash me, Duo. I also require you to give me one of those wonderful massages,” Heero said and reclined back against the stone wall of the tub.

Shedding his own clothes Duo joined his master in the bath, picking up the soap and washing the golden skin. Heero closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle cleansing of his skin by his slave's hands. When those hands began their massaging of his tired muscles, Heero groaned.

“You are way too good at that,” Heero moaned. Duo smiled to himself and continued, happy to know he was able to give his master some pleasure. “Duo?”

“Yes, master?”

“The healer attended my wife this morning, did she not?”

“Yes, master. I fetched her myself.”

“Do you know what the healer found?”

“No, master. The mistress has not told me anything.” 

“Okay.” Heero shifted forward a touch to allow Duo easier access to his neck and shoulders, mind puzzling over what the healer had found. The water started to cool off a touch and Heero decided he'd better get out and moving if they were having dinner with his parents. “That is enough, Duo.” Rising from the tub, Heero stepped out and waited for Duo to fetch a cloth and dry him off.

*

Relena was waiting in the sitting room when Heero returned from his bathing. Duo quickly joined his master and fetched the required clothing, assisting his master to dress. Once he was dressed, Heero addressed his slave.

“Fetch my boots and join me in the sitting room.”

“Yes, master.” With the prince's departure, Duo began to hunt around for the boots he'd cleaned earlier.

Taking a seat opposite his wife, Heero leaned back and made eye contact. “Now tell me, what did the healer have to say?” he asked quietly.

The smile on Relena's face grew wide, her eyes sparkled and she gave her husband her full attention. “I'm not quite sure how to say this.” She paused for a moment, Heero gave her a frown. “It would appear that I am in a delicate condition.”

The furrow between Heero's eyes deepened. Clearly he didn't follow what his wife was trying to say. “Could you be a little more specific?” he requested, patience starting to wear a little thin.

Taking a breath, Relena tried again. “I am with child, Heero. I'm expecting a baby. You're going to be a father.”

~ * ~

tbc...


	30. Chapter 29

Of all the things Heero thought could possibly be wrong with his wife, pregnancy was not one of them. In fact, that thought had never entered his head; and so the news came as rather a shock to him. The color drained from his face, his breathing stuttered for a moment and his skin became clammy.

“Heero?” Relena prompted, a touch of concern in her voice as she observed the pale complexion of her husband.

Heero just continued to stare, his eyes blank as his brain fumbled to process the information.

“Heero? Are you okay?”

In the bed chamber Duo was busy hunting for his master's boots and wasn't privy to the conversation going on in the sitting room. He did, however, hear the rising voice of the mistress along with the concern it held and he hesitated for a moment. When he heard the princess ask if Heero was okay, that made his mind up for him and Duo ceased looking for the boots and stepped out into the sitting area. One glance at his master's pale skin and Duo was immediately across the room and kneeling at the prince's side.

“Master?” he asked quietly. “Are you alright?”

_Pregnant? His wife was pregnant? Expecting a child? His child?_ Heero swallowed and forced his eyes to focus. “Did I hear you correctly?”

Relena nodded.

“You are with child? My child?”

“Yes, Heero. We're going to be parents.” Relena positively beamed.

Beside the chair Duo felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room. The words hit him like a freight train. _Pregnant, the mistress was pregnant with his master's child._

Unaware of the turmoil passing through his slave's mind, Heero managed to recover his composure. With a smile on his face he stood up and crossed the room to where his wife sat. Reaching for her he pulled her up and into his arms, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I'm going to be a father?” he asked, still unable to fully accept the truth.

“Yes, Heero, You're going to be a father,” Relena chuckled.

“That is... That is the most wonderful news I could hope for,” Heero breathed. “We have to tell my parents, they are going to be over the moon,” he finished excitedly.

“Now you know why I arranged to have dinner with your parents tonight, Heero. No one other than the healer and us knows and I'm not sure of the protocol regarding a royal pregnancy and the announcement. I was...” Relena looked down for a moment before shyly returning her gaze to Heero's intense, blue eyes. “I was hoping your parents would be able to guide me, especially your mother.”

_Oh, well done, mistress,_ Dorothy thought to herself from where she stood to the side watching the drama unfold before her.

“I'm sure my mother will be overjoyed and more than happy to help you and guide you through the pregnancy,” Heero replied. “Speaking of which, we'd better hurry up, I don't wish to keep them waiting.” Turning back to where Duo was still kneeling beside his now vacant chair, Heero addressed the slave. “Duo? Where are my boots?” he demanded.

“Sorry, master. I will fetch them now,” Duo murmured and scurried off back into the bed chamber.

“Dorothy, go and help him find the prince's boots otherwise we will be here all night,” Relena ordered.

“Yes, mistress.” Dorothy spun on her heel and disappeared into the bed chamber. Spotting Duo frantically searching through the prince's closet, Dorothy couldn't help the sneer on her face.

Hearing someone enter the bed chamber, Duo peeked from under his bangs to see who it was and shuddered when he spotted those icy blue eyes.

Keeping the sneer on her face, Dorothy approached the other slave, stopping just before him and looking down her nose at him. “Did you hear the good news, scum? My mistress is expecting a baby, the future heir to the throne. Now that there is a baby on the way your master will have even less use for you. It won't be much longer and you'll be gone from here, gutter rat,” she stated hatefully.

Duo's eyes widened as he took in the words. Regardless of the fact he'd been thinking along similar lines, he wouldn't allow the maid the satisfaction of seeing him upset. “My master still has need of me,” he replied, grateful that his voice didn't waver.

“Need of you?” Dorothy snorted. “For what?”

“To take care of him,” Duo replied.

“Take care of him? You can't even find his boots!”

Duo decided to ignore the woman and turned away to continue his hunt for the missing boots. He didn't want to admit to himself, but it wasn't looking good. He couldn't find them anywhere.

“Is this what you're looking for?” Dorothy sniffed and held out the pair of missing boots... the now, dirty, missing boots.

Duo's jaw dropped. _I cleaned those, I know I did!_ he thought. Before he had a chance to take them from Dorothy, the maid stepped back, holding the boots just out of reach and taunting the slave. 

“I don't think your master is going to be pleased with you at all when he sees these,” she goaded.

“Give them to me,” Duo demanded. If he was lucky he might just be able to spruce them up a bit before taking them out to his master.

“No, I don't think so. I'll take them to the prince, maybe when he sees the state of these he'll know for sure what a lazy, no good slave you really are.” With the words said, Dorothy turned and walked rapidly from the bed chamber.

Duo went chalk white.

“I believe these are the boots you are looking for, master?” Dorothy said and placed the boots before Heero, moving to drop to her knees beside her mistress seconds after.

Heero frowned with the maid's words, confused as to why Duo hadn't brought his boots to him. Looking down his frown deepened when he saw the state of the boots. “Duo?” he called, his voice a little harsh.

In the bed chamber Duo swallowed hard. Lowering his head, he knew he had to face his master. With leaden steps he walked back out into the sitting area and dropped to his knees. “Master?” he said in a whisper, trembling slightly.

“Did I ask you to clean my boots today?”

“Yes, master.”

“Then why are they still dirty?”

Duo could see the evil smirk on the maid's face as he struggled to answer. “Master, I did clean them. I swear I cleaned them this morning,” he replied miserably.

Heero's frown deepened further. He'd never known Duo to lie to him before, but the evidence was clearly before him. Noting his wife's impatient look, he decided to sort this problem out later. They were already late for dinner with his parents and Heero didn't want to extend that tardiness any further. “Give them another quick wipe over now, we're already running late.”

“Yes, master.”

“I will deal with you later over this.”

“Yes, master.” Duo picked up the boots and retreated to his chambers off the main bed chamber. Grabbing a cloth from the wash bowl on the small table, he quickly cleaned off the dirt and mud that had somehow found its way back onto the boots. He was done within a couple of minutes and soon returned the boots to his master who quickly pulled them on.

Giving Duo a dark look, Heero turned to his wife and offered his arm. “Let us go,” he said with a smile.

Relena took his arm and beaming at her husband, they left their chambers, Duo and Dorothy fell into step behind them.

Walking along the castle halls, Duo shot the odd glance at the maid, knowing she was somehow responsible for the state of his master's boots, but unable to confirm or prove it. He knew he'd cleaned them earlier and left them in his master's old chambers and then they'd disappeared. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he couldn't help the thought that the maid was trying to get him into trouble – it was _why_ she would do such a thing that had him foxed. Before he could think any further on it they reached the small dining room and entered.

“Ah, Heero, and Relena,” the King said as the pair entered, putting down his glass of wine to shake his son's hand and press a kiss to the cheek of his daughter-in-law.

“Heero, my son,” the Queen said and stepped forward to embrace the prince. “Relena, you're looking lovely,” she continued and kissed the princess' cheek.

“I'm sorry we're late,” Heero apologized.

“It's fine,” Queen Une said and waved off the apology. “We were just enjoying a glass of wine before dinner. Would you care for one?”

“No, thank you,” Relena replied with a small smile, her eyes twinkling.

“Thank you, I think I will,” Heero said.

Hearing his cue, Duo stepped around his master and located the wine decanter and glasses, pouring one for his master and returning with it in hand.

“Thank you, Duo,” Heero murmured.

Duo slipped back behind his master and sank to his knees.

“Come, let us be seated and eat, there is much to talk about and catch up on,” the King said and moved to the head of the table.

Once the royals were all seated, Duo and Dorothy sank to the cushions beside their master and mistress' chairs.

Noin and Hilde appeared to serve the meal to the royals and once done with the main table, they passed a bowl of food to each of the slaves.

“Thank you, Noin,” Duo whispered as he took his bowl and settled on his cushion more comfortably.

“You're welcome, Duo,” the cook whispered back and gave the shy slave a warm smile.

The meal began and during the course of eating, the King discussed Heero's recent travels out with his brother to visit the various farms and check on the harvests. Heero reported back that all farms they had visited thus far had recorded bumper crops and that if the remainder of the kingdom continued along that vein then it would be a very prosperous year for the kingdom overall.

The King was pleased with the news, the royal granary was going to be well stocked and there would be plentiful left over for good trade with their neighbors.

“The many villages are looking at holding harvest festivals at the end of the harvest season,” Heero reported, “And they have extended invitations to all the royal family to attend if we wish.”

“That is very kind of them,” the Queen said.

“If this season is as bountiful as you say it will be, Heero, I would suggest that the castle holds a festival for all the subjects,” the King said, his face turned thoughtful.

“I agree,” said Queen Une. “We can have minstrels, food and a large bonfire.”

“I'm sure the people would appreciate and enjoy that,” Heero said with an agreeable nod.

“And what about you, my dear?” the Queen asked, turning her attention to Relena who had remained quiet throughout the conversation. “Would you care to help with the arrangements for a festival?”

Relena gave the Queen a soft smile. “Actually, I think I would enjoy that, but-” Relena looked at her husband in askance.

With a soft look at his wife, Heero took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her knuckles before turning to his parents who were watching the scene unfold with open curiosity. “Mother, Father,” Heero began, “The festival sounds like a wonderful idea, however...” he paused to order his thoughts. “However, I think we should make it more than just a harvest festival, it should be a celebration.”

“Heero?” the Queen questioned. “You're not making a whole lot of sense here.”

Looking from his father to his mother, Heero held their gazes and announced, “Relena has informed me today that we are to become parents. My wife is expecting a child.” Having delivered the words, Heero sat back in his chair and watched his parents closely.

“Wha- I mean, did you just say you are expecting a child?” King Treize managed to get out.

“You're pregnant, my dear?” the Queen asked, her eyes wide and mouth twitching.

Relena looked demurely from the King to the Queen. “Yes, Heero and I are expecting a baby. I found out this morning when the healer attended me and confirmed the pregnancy.”

“Well, that is great news! Congratulations to you both,” the King said with a smile. “Heero, you have done your family proud.”

Heero blushed a little with the words from his father.

“Oh my goodness. A baby on the way,” the Queen beamed. “That is wonderful. Of course we will have to make a royal announcement, let all the subjects know.” Turning back to Heero she continued, “So that is why you suggested a celebration?”

“Yes, mother,” Heero smirked.

“I think that would be perfect. We can make the announcement of your pregnancy my dear and hold the celebration a couple of weeks later for both the good news and the harvest. What do you think?” the Queen asked, turning to her husband.

“It sounds fine to me,” King Treize replied with a wink at his son. “Would you like to arrange the celebration or would you prefer it if I had the staff make the arrangements?”

“I think Relena and myself will be able to make the arrangements, don't you, dear?”

Relena nodded. “I'd like that.”

“Then it's settled. Tomorrow we will meet after breakfast and start our planning.” The Queen took a sip of her wine and ignoring the two men at the table, began to talk to her daughter-in-law in relation to her pregnancy.

On the cushion beside her mistress, Dorothy gave a satisfied smile. 

Sitting beside his master away from Dorothy, Duo's heart felt like it had sunk through the floor and into the castle foundations.

* * * 

“Are you going to be long?” Relena asked, sitting herself down in the chair by the fire.

“Not too long. I need to speak with Trowa in regard to the farms we are to visit tomorrow,” Heero replied.

Frowning, the princess looked up. “Surely you aren't thinking of continuing with these forays out into the Kingdom?”

“Relena, it is my duty to oversee the farms. I have to go,” Heero replied, feeling his annoyance beginning to rise.

“Surely someone else could go in your stead? I need you here with me.”

“There is no reason for me to pass this duty on to someone else when I am perfectly capable of doing the job myself. Besides, you will be busy with my mother and the arrangements for the celebration. I can see no reason why I should remain here.”

Relena's face darkened. “And my carrying your child isn't a reason for you to stay?” she growled.

Sighing, Heero gave his wife his patient look. “Relena, you are only in the early stages of pregnancy. You have your maid and the healer to look after you, you do not need me as well. I have duties to undertake and I fully intend to complete them.”

“You don't care about me,” Relena sniffed, trying a different tack.

“I do care for you, but right now we are in one of the busiest parts of the season. This will all be finished in a few more weeks and then I will be able to spend a little more time with you. Now, we will say no more on the subject.” Heero gave the princess a small smile. “I will return soon.” Not giving the princess a chance to say anything further, Heero spun on his heel and strode for the door. “Duo! You will come with me,” he ordered.

Scrambling to his feet, Duo quickly caught up to his master and fell into step just behind him.

*

Heero strode through the castle halls muttering under his breath to himself about his stubborn wife. Duo trotted along behind him, careful to be on his best behavior. “Why does she have to try and make things difficult?” Heero growled and looked at his slave.

Duo pulled up short when he heard the words and felt his master's eyes on him. Knowing the prince was asking him a question, Duo swallowed hard and thought how best to answer. “I don't know, master. I guess it is a part of the mystery that is a female?” he offered.

Heero grunted but declined to make any comment. They had arrived at his brother's chambers and Heero knocked on the door.

The door opened to a blonde head. “Prince Heero, please, come in,” Quatre said as he dropped to his knees.

Heero swept into the room and spotted his brother in the chair by the fire. Walking across the room he sank into the other chair just to the side of Trowa.

Once the prince had entered, Duo followed behind. Quatre stood back up and closed the door, the two slaves crossing the room to kneel beside their respective masters.

“Heero,” Trowa greeted. “I thought you'd be with your wife.” Trowa dropped his hand to caress the top of his blonde slave's head.

“I need a break,” Heero muttered. “Duo, fetch me a drink.”

“Yes, master.” Duo rose and went to the small cabinet, pouring his master a generous glass of brandy. Returning to his master's side, he handed over the glass before sinking to his knees again.

Trowa waited patiently. Something was going on with his brother and Trowa knew from experience that the best way to find out what was up was to remain silent and let his brother tell him when he'd managed to order his thoughts.

“Relena is pregnant.”

The twitching of an eyebrow was Trowa's reaction to the news. Quatre almost fell over, his teal eyes widening and looking to Duo for confirmation of the fact. Duo nodded in reply.

“Congratulations, Heero,” Trowa replied and went silent again. There was more to this, he knew and so he waited once more for his brother to elaborate.

“Thank you.” Heero fidgeted with his glass for a moment before draining it. “She doesn't want me to go on any more trips out to the farms.”

_Ah, now they were getting to the bottom of things._ “Why not?”

“Given that she is carrying my child she feels I should remain here at the castle for the term of her pregnancy. Of course that is out of the question, and I told her so.” Heero explained a little more, Trowa nodding in the right places but remaining silent and letting his brother get it all off his chest.

“I see,” Trowa said slowly when Heero had finished. “Despite her being with child, you are still needed to attend the various farms with me, I can't do it all by myself.”

“I know that and you know that. I've tried to explain to her that it will only be for a couple more weeks, but she's intent on making this difficult,” Heero sighed.

“Did you tell her that tomorrow's farms are out towards the borders and that we will be away overnight?”

“Ah, no, not yet.”

“I suggest you do tell her, she won't be happy by the sound of things, but at least you will have Duo with you to help out a bit,” Trowa said and looked at his brother.

Duo looked up at that bit of information, he had no idea that his master had been planning on taking him with him and his heart warmed at the thought of escaping the castle, princess and snooty maid for a while.

Heero switched his gaze to stare into the fire. “Duo won't be coming with me,” Heero said softly.

The long haired slave's shoulders slumped and his heart plummeted once more.

“Heero? You distinctly said today that you would be bringing Duo along for this next trip. Why change your mind?”

“Duo is to be punished and his punishment will be to remain here at the castle whilst I'm away for the next couple of days,” Heero replied.

Duo couldn't help the heavy feeling in his chest, the thought of having to spend more time alone – especially overnight – without his master distressed him deeply.

“Punished? Why? What has he done to deserve such punishment?” Trowa questioned. He wasn't aware of Duo having done anything wrong and from what Quatre had told him, Duo had been absent for most of the day, presumably attending to the chores Heero had left for him to do.

“I asked him to clean my boots amongst other things. When I was dressing for dinner I asked Duo to fetch my boots.” Heero frowned. “Relena's maid brought them out to me and they were still dirty.”

Hearing the words, Quatre frowned as a bell tinkled in the back of his mind.

“I see,” Trowa replied.

“I can't have a disobedient slave as you well know,” Heero stated, looking to his brother.

Quatre chased his thoughts in his mind until that tinkling bell became a loud clang. He turned his head towards Duo and gave him a questioning look. Duo shrugged his shoulders in reply. Unable to sit back and see his fellow slave punished for something Quatre knew he'd not done, he decided to risk punishment of his own and speak up.

“Master,” he said softly. When Trowa's emerald eyes turned to him he continued. “Permission to speak freely, master?”

“Permission granted,” Trowa replied, curious to know what his slave was up to.

“Master Heero, Duo did clean your boots. I ran into him in the castle hall to ask if he was going to the kitchens for lunch and if so would he join me. Duo was on his way back to your old chambers and I can clearly remember he had your cleaned boots in his hand. He said he would join me for lunch once he'd put your boots away.” Finished with his information, Quatre lowered his head.

“Duo?” Heero questioned. “Is what Quatre says, true?” 

“Yes, master,” Duo replied.

“Tell me what happened.” With the new information, Heero knew there was more to it and fully intended to get to the bottom of it all.

“The mistress asked me to take the soiled clothing to the laundry and I took your boots with me. After I dropped the laundry off I went through and cleaned the boots. After I'd finished cleaning them I was going to your old chambers to tidy up. I ran into Quatre who asked me to join him for lunch in the kitchens. I said I would after I'd replaced your boots.” Duo paused for a moment, hesitant about saying too much more as the threat from the princess still hung over his head.

“What happened then?” Heero asked.

Biting his lip, Duo continued. “I set your boots down by your desk and was about to leave when the mistress' maid came in and requested that I fetch lunch for the mistress. I did and when I returned to your chambers to finish tidying up and return your boots to your marital chambers I couldn't find them,” Duo said miserably.

“What do you mean, you couldn't find them?” Heero demanded.

“They weren't where I'd left them. I searched everywhere in the chambers but they had gone. I thought that maybe I had returned them to your marital chambers and forgotten about it.”

“Then why did the maid bring them to me and still dirty?”

“I – I don't know, master.”

Heero's mind began to tick over. Something niggled at the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure he liked the thought, besides, he couldn't make an accusation without proof. “Alright, Duo. I believe you. I won't punish you for something that clearly isn't your fault, however, I suggest that in the future you take more care.”

“Yes, master.” Duo felt the relief wash over him and glanced across to Quatre, giving the blonde a grateful smile. Quatre smiled back, happy that he'd been able to see justice prevail.

“You will accompany me tomorrow when we ride out to the border farms.” Heero dropped his hand to caress the top of that chestnut head.

“Thank you, master.” Duo leaned into the touch, his heart lighter than it had been for days.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	31. Chapter 30

Having spent a little more time with his brother and discussing the following day's agenda, Heero felt much more at ease within himself and decided to call it a night. Getting up from his chair, he gave his brother a nod and promised to meet him in the courtyard after breakfast.

Stepping out into the hallway and making his way back to his marital chambers, Heero addressed his slave. “I will inform the princess of my travel plans for the next couple of days. Whilst I am doing that I want you to pack clothing for both myself and you for the two days. Once you have the clothing packed, take it to the stables and pass it over to the stable master with the request that he pack it with the rest of the items we will be taking for our trip out to the border farms. Let him know that both you and Quatre will be accompanying us and will require suitable mounts. We will be departing shortly after sun up.”

“Yes, master.” Duo found it hard to keep the eagerness from his voice. He'd not been away from the castle much since his arrival and was not only eager to see the surrounding kingdom, but to also get away from the mistress and that sneering maid. Besides, he would also get to spend some time with his master and that was something Duo was really looking forward to.

Pausing just before the doors to the marital chambers, Duo was about to step forward and open them when his master's hand on his arm brought him to an abrupt halt. Turning, he raised his violet eyes in question but didn't get to voice anything as his lips were captured in a warm kiss – one that left him breathless.

“You may open the door now, Duo,” the prince said with a teasing smirk. “Go directly to the bed chamber and begin the preparations for our trip away. I will speak with the princess.”

“Yes, master.” Duo's eyes shone and he quickly opened the door, dropping to his knees as his master entered before standing again, closing the door and proceeding with his head down directly to the bed chamber. He was glad he wouldn't be there to witness the tantrum he knew would be coming from the princess once she knew of his master's plans.

Fetching a large bag from within the prince's closet, Duo placed it on the bed and began to collect the items of clothing his master would require for their time away. He'd thought to push the bed chamber door almost closed and was glad he had when he distinctly heard the rising of the princess' voice. Obviously she was not at all happy with the information her husband was giving her.

Doing his best to ignore the exchange of words from the next room, Duo continued to quietly go about his task of packing for them both.

*

“Ah, Heero, you're back,” the princess said. “Did you let your brother know of our wonderful news?”

“Relena,” Heero greeted and pressed a kiss to her cheek before sitting down and musing over how his wife's demeanor could change in a heartbeat. “My brother sends his congratulations on the news.”

“That is most kind of him. I will thank him once I see him on the 'morrow.”

“I'm afraid you will need to be up early if you wish to speak with him tomorrow,” Heero replied and took the opening she'd given him to fully inform her of his travel plans. “We will be riding out just after sun up to check on the border farms.”

“That's okay, I can thank him when he returns in the evening, I'm sure we could arrange to have dinner with him.”

“We won't be returning for a couple of days.”

“We?” Relena growled.

“Yes. As I told you earlier, I am riding out with Trowa tomorrow to the farms on the edges of the kingdom. The number of farms and distance we need to travel means we cannot cover it all in one day. We will be staying overnight and returning somewhere in the evening of the second day.” Heero steeled himself for the barrage he knew would be coming. Silently he wished he could join Duo in the bed chamber – or better still, why couldn't Relena be more like Duo and simply accept that this was a part of his life?

In the bed chamber Duo cringed hearing the volume and pitch of his mistress' voice rising steadily. Doing his best to let the words go over his head, he couldn't help the twinge of sadness and pity he felt for his master. Having placed all he would need for his master in the bag, he ducked into his own room and located enough clothing for himself. Given the sounds of arguing still coming from the sitting room, Duo was relieved he would be going along with his master, if he were to remain in the castle he had no doubts at all that the mistress would take out her displeasure on him.

“Relena, you can carry on all you like, but it won't change the fact that I will be going away for a couple of days. You will have plenty to occupy yourself with while I'm away or have you already forgotten the planned celebration and festival you promised to help my mother organize?”

“No, I hadn't forgotten at all. I can't see why you have to be the one to go though. There are many others here in the castle that are just as capable as you are. I need you here with me, more so now I'm expecting,” Relena whined.

Knowing the woman was intent on getting her own way, Heero dug his own heels in. He could be just as stubborn if and when necessary. “Relena!” he said in a tone a little sharper than he'd intended. “You know I have duties to perform and whether you like it or not I still have to fulfill them. No amount of arguing, pleading or the like will change things so I suggest you get used to it. I will be traveling away tomorrow and I will be gone for a couple of days, and that is final. I will also be taking Duo with me.” Heero dropped that last bit of information out and waited to see what reaction he would get. His mind had been churning things over since Quatre's bit of information had come to light and if he played his cards right, he just might have a few answers.

“You're taking that - that, slave with you?” Relena hissed.

“Yes, I am. I will need Duo to look after me and assist with things whilst we are gone,” Heero replied. “My brother is also taking Quatre along.”

“And who, may I ask, is going to do the chores here? The cleaning, laundry and such?”

“Isn't that why you have your own maid? Duo looks after my things and my old rooms for me, I thought that your maid would be doing the same for you and these quarters – or am I wrong?” Heero let the question hang in the air. He chanced a glance at the maid from the corner of his eye and noted she'd gone a touch pale and was also squirming a little. _Interesting._

Realizing that she needed to choose her words carefully, Relena looked her husband in the eye. “Of course Dorothy looks after me, but some of the chores are too heavy for her to complete.”

Zeroing in on the maid, Heero decided to put his theory to the test. “Dorothy, where did you find my boots earlier?” he questioned.

Taken aback by the question, Dorothy started for a second and then, keeping her head low, thought furiously on how to answer. She had no idea that Quatre had already passed on information regarding the boots and so she went with the simple 'truth'. “They were inside your closet where they usually are, master.”

“I see.” Heero chewed on that for a moment but decided to keep his silence. He knew damn well the maid was lying to him, but he would need actual proof if he were to accuse the maid. Turning back to Relena he continued from his earlier conversation. “Your maid is able bodied enough to fetch your meals, bathe you, dress you and tidy up these chambers. There shouldn't be much in the way of laundry as I will be gone for the two days and I'm sure she is strong enough to carry the soiled garments to the laundry area.”

“Yes, I suppose she is,” Relena sniffed. 

Beside her mistress, Dorothy scowled. She didn't want to clean up, fetch meals and run around doing demeaning chores.

“Then all is settled. I'm going to check that Duo has everything packed that we will need and then I shall retire for the evening.” Heero stood and without a backward glance, strode from the room.

With Heero's departure, Dorothy dared to look up at her mistress, the annoyance clear in her ice blue eyes. The princess stared back down at her maid. “Don't worry, Dorothy, I won't let that long haired gutter snipe get away with this,” she whispered.

*

“Master,” Duo said and immediately dropped to his knees when the prince entered the bed chamber.

“Are you almost done, Duo?” Heero asked.

“Yes, master. I'm putting the last few things in now and then all I have left to do is take the bag to the stable master as you requested and pass on the information.”

“Good. You carry on and finish up. Once you're done at the stables you may retire for the evening. I expect you to wake me at sunrise.”

“Yes, master.” Duo quickly put the last couple of garments into the bag and left to continue his master's wishes.

* * * 

“Duo, keep still,” Quatre whispered, a soft smile on his face.

“Sorry, I can't help it,” Duo whispered in reply. He was fairly thrumming with excitement and finding it difficult to remain in one place, He continuously shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited with Quatre in the courtyard for their masters to finish saying their goodbyes to the King.

Six horses waited patiently in the courtyard, four saddled and two playing the role of pack horse. Another four guards sat astride their mounts waiting for the princes. Although the princes and their entourage would stay at an inn in one of the villages, they still required food and water whilst on their journey. The pack horses would also carry their bags.

Watching Duo gazing at the horses, Quatre couldn't help but notice a little apprehension in that lithe body. “Duo?”

“Yes, Quatre?” Duo turned to look at the blonde.

“Excuse me for asking, but, have you ever ridden a horse before?”

“Ah... no.” Seeing the raised eyebrow, Duo continued. “My masters in the past never saw any reason for a slave to ride. Slaves were the ones to carry things, pull the carts and walk while the master rode.”

Quatre frowned. “I see.” It did make sense to him knowing what he did of Duo's past.

“Do you know how to ride? Is it hard?”

“Yes, Duo, I know how to ride. The desert tribe I came from had many horses and camels and we rode them everywhere. It's not all that hard.”

Still eyeing off the beasts, Duo looked to have his doubts. “They're awfully big. You sure they're safe? They won't try to toss me off or something?”

“The stable master will have picked out a very quiet horse for you, Duo and I'll be beside you all the way so I'll be able to help you out a bit too.”

“Thanks, Quatre.”

Prince Heero walked up to the slaves closely followed by his brother. “Let us mount up and be on our way,” he said to the slaves, moving forward and approaching the black stallion held by one of the stable hands. Trowa followed behind his brother and took the reins of the roan stallion from another stable hand.

“Follow me, Duo,” Quatre said and grabbing the shy slave's hand, he pulled Duo towards the remaining saddled pair. Stopping before the chestnut mare, Quatre took the reins from the waiting stable hand and handed them to Duo. “This is Lily, Duo. She's an older horse, very sweet natured and gentle. I'm sure you will get along just fine with her.”

Duo looked doubtful but extended his hand towards the mare who politely sniffed it. Liquid brown eyes stared softly at him and Duo felt a bit better about the whole riding business.

“Come on, Duo. Let's get you up in the saddle, our masters are almost ready to go.”

Allowing himself to be led to the side of the horse, Quatre quickly explained how he should mount. After some grunting on Duo's part and a lot of shoving on Quatre's part, Duo was finally in the saddle – although he didn't feel very secure.

Quatre moved swiftly and mounted the bay gelding, one of the royal guards that were accompanying them taking the reins of the pack horses from the stable hand. Settled into his own saddle, Quatre rode over to stand beside Duo. “Just keep your reins in the one hand for now and hold onto the front of the saddle with your other one. Lily will stay beside Rocky and match his pace so you won't have to worry about steering or anything for the moment. As we progress and you get more comfortable I'll teach you a bit more.”

“Thanks, Quatre.” Duo picked up the loose reins and grasped them in one hand, his other took a firm hold on the front of the saddle as Quatre had suggested.

“Time to go,” Quatre said and nudged the bay forward. Much to Duo's surprise, Lily followed calmly beside the gelding and wasn't as jerky with her movement as he'd thought she would be. “You okay?” Quatre asked as they walked out of the castle courtyard and out into the surrounds.

“Yeah, it's not as bad as I expected it would be,” Duo replied, relaxing his hold a touch on the saddle.

Chuckling, Quatre gave the other slave a smile. “It should be comfortable, we're only walking right now.”

“Oh, that's right, I forgot. These things have a couple of speeds, don't they?” Duo replied sheepishly.

“Yes, they do. The walk is fine and so is the canter. The canter is the faster pace, sort of like sitting in a rocking chair and rocking back and forth,” he clarified when he saw Duo's confused expression. “It's the trot that can get uncomfortable. You have to try and rise up and down in time with it or it can get very jarring.”

“Ah.” Duo wasn't too sure about any of what Quatre just said, but he guessed he would find out with time.

Riding away from the castle, Heero finished discussing their proposed route with Trowa and Mueller, the head of the guard escorting them and took a moment to glance back at Duo and Quatre. He frowned to himself when he noted Duo holding onto the front of the saddle firmly, his reins rather loose in his other hand. He'd not given any thought to asking Duo if the slave could ride. With another word to his brother, Heero slowed his mount a touch to enable the two slaves to catch up a bit. Once he was beside them he cleared his throat. “Duo?”

“Yes, master?” Duo replied, keeping his head low and doing his best to concentrate on staying with the horse's movement.

“Have you ridden a horse before?”

“Ah, no master.”

“Hmm. Duo, I apologize for not having asked you that before we left. I just assumed you would know how to ride.”

Duo was left floundering with those words. _His master was apologizing to him? That was something totally unheard of._ “It's okay, master, I'll manage,” Duo said quickly. There was no way he was going to be left behind!

“I'm sure you will,” Heero chuckled, noting the determined air about his slave. Turning his attention to the blonde, Heero spoke again. “Quatre, would you be so kind as to look out for Duo and teach him the basics as we ride?”

“Of course, Prince Heero. I'd be more than happy to,” Quatre replied with a smile.

“Thank you. If you should encounter any difficulties, please call out so we can stop.”

“I will, sire.”

With a nod of his head, Heero rode forward again to join his brother, leaving Duo feeling warm all over with the concern his master had shown for him.

*

“I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this, Quatre,” Duo muttered as he hung on grimly, the mare doing her best to trot as smoothly as she could.

“You will,” Quatre replied with a sympathetic smile. “Just keep repeating to yourself the words up, down, up, down. Eventually your body will follow the words.”

“If you say so,” Duo gritted out. “It feels like I'm going down when the horse is going up. Ouch, that hurt.” Duo grimaced as his balls made a bit too much of a solid connection with the saddle.

Up ahead, Heero glanced back over his shoulder from time to time, keeping a watchful eye on his slave. He could read the determination in every line of Duo's body. No way was his slave going to give up! He made a mental note to have Duo given some lessons in basic horsemanship when they returned to the castle. 

Just when Duo was starting to think his backside would be permanently bruised the group all came back to a walk. “The first farm is just up this road a bit,” Trowa announced. A few moments later they entered the farmyard and came to a halt. 

Quatre slid to the ground, motioning for Duo to do the same. “Follow me, Duo. We will need to see to ours and the masters horses whilst they take care of business with the farmer.”

“Ah, okay,” Duo replied. “Umm, Quatre? How do I get off this thing?”

Snickering quietly, Quatre stood beside the other slave. “Kick your feet out of the stirrups and swing your right leg back over the rump, then drop to the ground and land gently on your -”

“Ouch.”

“-feet.” Quatre reached forward and hauled the other slave up from the dirt.

“Thanks, Quatre,” Duo said, his face turning red as he dusted off his now further throbbing backside.

“Here, you take Rocky and Lily, I'll get the masters' horses and find out where we can water them.”

Taking the reins of Quatre's horse, Duo waited patiently for the blonde to return.

*

It didn't take too long for the princes to speak with the farmer and check the farm's yield. While the princes were busy with the farmer, Duo and Quatre took the horses to the water trough and allowed them to drink their fill. Quatre showed Duo how to loosen the girth so the horses could relax and rest whilst they waited. A farmhand came across to the two slaves and showed them a small paddock to the side where they could take the horses while they waited and the horses could graze on the grass at the same time.

“I think we will be visiting another farm and then stop for some lunch,” Quatre said, holding tight to the roan's reins as the stallion tried to pull away a bit to a patch of grass he deemed greener.

“I was wondering when we would stop and eat. Are we required to prepare the meal for our masters too?” Duo asked, a touch uncertain. Cooking and preparing food was another thing Duo had no experience at.

“No, we won't. Noin will have prepared and packed food that doesn't require cooking for us to eat. We will have a hot meal at the inn we are staying at tonight. Usually lunch consists of dried meat, fruit, cheese, bread and the like,” Quatre informed. “We will be expected to look after the horses though. In the past we have stopped by streams or a water source of some kind so the horses can drink. There should also be a small nose bag of feed for each horse. It's not hard to look after them and I'll show you how.”

“Thanks, Quatre, I do appreciate all your help,” Duo replied with a small smile.

“You're most welcome, Duo. How else are you supposed to learn if no one teaches you?”

“I, ummm...”

“Let me guess, no one has ever shown or taught you anything, you've always had to figure things out for yourself?” There was a touch of sadness in Quatre's voice as he spoke.

“Pretty much,” Duo replied with his eyes lowered. “It didn't take me long to figure out that it was better for me if I learned quickly.”

“You were beaten if you didn't know how to do something or did it wrong?” Quatre asked, a look of horror on his face.

Duo shrugged. “Yes.”

“But that's just cruel. It wasn't your fault if you didn't know something.”

“Unfortunately there are a lot of masters out there who don't agree with you. But that's all in the past now.” _And I hope it stays there too,_ Duo thought.

Quatre turned to look towards the farmyard. “It looks like our masters are finished with their business. We need to tighten the girths and take the horses back.” Following Quatre's example, Duo quickly had his two charges ready to go and soon they were on their way again.

* * * 

By the time Prince Trowa called a stop for lunch, Duo was certain his lower regions would never be the same again. His backside felt bruised, his balls ached and his legs burned. Despite his discomfort he managed to follow Quatre's lead and unsaddled the two horses he was in charge of, water them and fix the nose bags so they could eat. Leaving the two tied up to a sturdy tree, he followed Quatre back to the pack horses that stood just to the side of the circle made up of the two princes and the guards.

Rummaging in one of the bags on the ground beside the pack horses, Quatre began to dig out various food stuffs. As he pulled things free, he passed them to Duo and soon the two slaves had their arms full. Once the slaves had finished in the bags, a couple of the guards approached and fetched out enough food for the four of them.

Quatre set a couple of large platters on some rocks and proceeded to place the food they had carried onto the platters. Once both platters were full, he picked up one, motioning for Duo to carry the other and took his to Prince Trowa. Duo followed suit, handing the full platter over to his master and kneeling beside the rock his master was seated upon.

“Thank you, Duo,” Prince Heero said with a smile. “I see you are learning quickly from Quatre. That is good.”

“Thank you, master.” Duo felt warm all over with the praise.

“You are certainly proving to be a much welcome and needed asset to me. Now, let us eat as we have another four farms to visit before we find our inn for the evening.”

* * * 

By the time evening rolled around and the now weary group arrived at the inn for their overnight stay, Duo was more than ready to get off the horse. He honestly didn't know how his master and the guards could sit astride an animal all day and not feel any ill effects.

Once more following Quatre's lead, Duo handed Lily over to one of the inn's stable hands and fetched his master's bag from the pack horse before it was led away to the stables. With his head bowed, Duo walked beside Quatre and behind his prince into the inn.

The innkeeper met them with a low bow. “Your Highness'. May I say what a privilege and honor it is to have both of you and your entourage staying at my humble inn. I have assigned the best rooms for your use and one of the slave boys will show you to them. Dinner is ready for you whenever you wish to eat. If you would let me know when that is I will have the meal sent up to your rooms, or if you prefer you may eat in the dining room.”

“Thank you,” Heero replied. “My brother and I will eat in our rooms, but the guards may decide for themselves where they would prefer to eat and inform you of such. Now, if it isn't too much trouble, could we be shown to our rooms, I wish to bathe before I eat.”

“Of course, sire. I have already taken the liberty of seeing that your baths are ready for you.” The innkeeper clicked his fingers and a young lad appeared. “Show the princes and their guards to their rooms,” he ordered.

The lad bowed and keeping his head low, spoke softly, “If you would follow me, sirs?”

The two princes followed the slave through a doorway and up a flight of stairs which opened out onto a large landing. Along another hall and the slave stopped outside a door on their left. “This is one of the suites assigned for your use, sire. The other is the next door down. The four doors leading off to the right are for the guards,” the slave informed them.

“Thank you,” Trowa said with a smile. The young slave scampered off, leaving the princes to decide between them which of the two rooms they wanted. Three guards disappeared off into the other rooms, Mueller following suit after he'd checked with Prince Heero on the following day's agenda.

Having decided to take the first room, Heero waited while Duo opened the door. It was a spacious room, the fire burning merrily in the grate, a large tub sat to one corner already half full of water. Atop of the fire sat what looked like a large bucket with more water bubbling away.

“Set the bag down and then undress me,” Heero ordered. “I am tired and hungry, but I need to wash the dirt from my person before I can eat comfortably.”

“Yes, master.” Duo moved as fast as he could given his legs were sore and his backside still throbbed. Placing the bag to the side of the bed, he bent to his task of undressing the prince. Once the prince was naked, Duo tested the water temperature and found it to be just right. 

Stepping into the tub, Heero settled himself into the steaming water with a sigh of contentment. “That feels so good,” he commented, closing his eyes in bliss. Moments later he opened them again. “Duo, come and join me.”

Removing his own clothing, Duo slipped into the tub with his master and couldn't help the hiss escaping his mouth when his sore backside found the warm water.

“Are you alright?” Heero asked with a touch of concern, although he did have a slight smile on his face.

“I will be fine, master. I'm just a little sore from the saddle,” he replied honestly.

“Come here.” Duo moved closer to his master and hissed again when the prince ran his hands over his ass. “I will tend to that soreness for you after we have bathed,” he murmured into Duo's ear.

The slave shuddered, and it wasn't from the throbbing of his backside either.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	32. Chapter 31

Prince Heero continued to gently caress the bruised flesh of his slave's backside for a short while, feeling Duo relax slightly as the warmth of the water eased away some of his aches and pains. Once he was sure his slave was comfortable he reached for the soap sitting to the side and handed it to Duo. "Wash me, Duo," he ordered softly.

Taking the soap and turning in the tub, Duo picked up a wash cloth and began the task of cleaning his master as he had done so many times before. Once his master was clean, Duo was given permission to wash himself before climbing out of the tub and fetching the drying cloths.

With both master and slave dry and dressed once more, Duo was dispatched to locate the inn keeper and request their dinner. On his way down the stairs, Duo spotted Quatre up ahead and increased his pace a touch to catch up to the other slave.

The inn keeper fetched two trays from the kitchens and passed them over, informing the slaves that if their masters should require more food he would be happy to send it up. A young lad carrying two pitchers, one of ale and one of wine was sent with the two slaves to the princes' quarters.

In the slaves' absence, Prince Trowa had joined his brother in Heero's quarters and seeing the pair approaching, he moved to the doorway to motion Quatre and Duo inside.

The lad set the pitchers down on the table and with a bow, left the royals to their meal. With the slave boy now gone, Duo set his tray down and closed the door. Turning back to the table, he noted his master and Prince Trowa had taken seats at the table, Quatre kneeling beside his master. Quickly, Duo crossed the room and knelt beside his prince.

The two princes discussed the day's farm visits whilst they ate, feeding their respective slaves at the same time. Soon the talk turned to the following day's plans, the farms they intended to visit and what they expected to find. So far all the farms they had inspected had reported yields either the same as the previous year or better. If things kept going at this rate the usually prosperous kingdom looked set to become even more wealthy.

Sitting beside his master, Duo listened to the conversation going on above his head and did his best to try and find a comfortable position to sit in. His legs ached and were sore, likewise his backside still throbbed and he was sure his balls were blue from bruising. Kneeling on the floor across from him, Quatre sent a frown his way followed by a questioning look. Duo did his best to let the other slave know what was causing his discomfort by motioning to his backside and making a rubbing motion.

At first Quatre's eyes widened, his mind immediately thinking of other things. Seeing where the blonde's mind was going, Duo glared at him and shook his head. Then it dawned on Quatre that Duo was trying to tell him he was sore. He nodded in understanding and shot the other slave a sympathetic look. Duo's attention turned back to his master who was handing him another morsel of food, leaving the blonde wondering if he should let Duo know his rear end would be suffering more on the 'morrow when they would be riding again all day.

Noting the adoring looks Duo was giving his master, Quatre decided to say nothing. Duo would find out soon enough.

With the meal finished and the dishes returned to the inn kitchens, Quatre and Duo returned to sit beside their masters in front of the blazing fire. The princes continued to talk between themselves, sipping on glasses of wine as they discussed the running of the kingdom. The talk turned to Heero's impending fatherhood and noting the slight scowl on his brother's face, Trowa had to press for details of why his brother wasn't as happy as he should be.

Heero explained about Relena and her current attitude. "Even before she was pregnant she would try to insist I spend more time with her and less on my official duties. You know yourself that I can't do that," Heero stated, staring deep into the fire as if it held all the answers for him.

"It sounds to me like she is jealous of your work." At Heero's startled look, Trowa elaborated. "By that I mean she resents your work as it takes you away from her. I'm thinking that she really didn't have much in the way of official duties to perform in the kingdom of Sanc. I'll bet she spent most of her days sitting around the castle, drinking tea and socializing with the upper class of the Sanc society. It must be something of a shock to her to discover that even royalty have work to do."

"You know, you could be right, Trowa," Heero mused. He let his thoughts wander for a moment; then he had an idea. "Duo?"

Duo was almost asleep at his master's side when the calling of his name roused him. "Yes, master?" he replied sleepily.

The prince gave a smile of amusement. "What does the princess do all day when I'm away working?"

The question brought Duo fully awake. He would have to answer this carefully. "I'm not really sure, master. Most of the time I'm with you in your study and don't spend much time with the princess," he hedged.

Sensing his slave was trying to evade answering, Heero tried again. "I know you spend a lot of time with me in my office, but I've also been away from the castle on several occasions recently. What does the princess do when I'm not there?"

"Ah, she spends a lot of her time either reading in her chambers or out in the gardens. Sometimes she spends time with the queen, master."

That answer seemed to back up Trowa's theory at least. "And what of her maid? What does she do?" Heero pressed. He was really hoping that Duo would give him something he could work with in regards to his wife's maid. After Quatre's confession about the boots and the lie the maid had told him, Heero knew there had to be more going on, but he honestly didn't know how to get to the truth of the matter or prove anything.

"The maid is usually with the princess, master." Duo knew he was being vague in his answers, but he couldn't tell his master the truth, that the maid spent all her time sitting around and being waited on hand and foot by him. The princess had made herself more than clear in what would happen to him if he so much as whispered anything at all about it.

"I see. Thank you, Duo." Knowing he wasn't likely to get anything further from his slave, Heero let the matter drop. He could always ask again later. He returned his attention to his brother. "It seems you could be on to something, Trowa. From what Duo has just said it would appear that the princess doesn't have much at all to occupy her time whilst I am busy. I'll have to see if I can talk to mother and maybe arrange some duties for her to take on."

Trowa frowned a little and chose his words carefully. "I do agree with you to a point, brother... but." Seeing Heero raising an eyebrow, Trowa continued. "With the princess now expecting she will have to limit anything she does do for the health of both herself and the future heir."

"Yes, I see. You do have a valid point there."

"Might I suggest something?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you suggest to her that she selects a room close to yours to be turned into a nursery for the infant?"

"But there is already a fully functional nursery in the castle," Heero pointed out.

"I am aware of that," Trowa replied, "and you can show it to her when we get back and see what she thinks of it. I'm betting she will want the child closer to her though so I'd suggest that you show her the nursery and give her the choice of either using the existing one or selecting a new room to be used instead. It doesn't really matter which option she chooses as long as you let her know she can decorate and furnish the room to her own liking, whether it be a new one or she changes the existing one."

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Trowa. It would certainly give her something to occupy her time with and not just setting up the nursery. There will be items needed for the child too and knowing how much she enjoys new things I'm sure she wouldn't object to making purchases for the baby." The more Heero thought about it, the more it made sense. With Relena occupied with setting up a nursery and preparing for the new baby, she wouldn't be on his back so much about his work.

"Talk to mother when we return, I'm sure she can offer a few suggestions too," Trowa smiled.

"I will, thank you, Trowa."

"My pleasure." Trowa dropped his hand to caress the blonde locks of his slave. "I think we will take our leave now, brother. The hour is getting late and if we are to cover all the farms tomorrow and still return to the castle before sundown I really need to be going to bed." With a last caress to Quatre's head, Trowa stood up and stretched.

Heero also stood and gave his brother a one armed embrace. "Sleep well, brother, I will see you on the 'morrow."

"Good night, Heero."

Duo quickly rose to his feet and hurried to the door, opening it for the prince and Quatre to pass through.

"Good night, Duo," Trowa said as he passed through. Quatre offered a soft smile.

"Good night, sire," Duo replied and gave Quatre a smile in return. Closing the door after the pair had left, Duo turned the lock and returned to his master's side. Heero had lowered himself back into his chair and was finishing off his wine.

"Go through and turn down the bed, Duo. I will retire in a moment."

"Yes, master."

Entering the bed chamber, Duo turned the bed down before rummaging through the prince's bag to locate his nightshirt. Setting that out on the bed, he returned to the sitting area and sank to his knees. "The bed is ready for you, master."

"Thank you, Duo." Heero set the wine goblet down and stood up. He stretched and stifled a yawn. "Come, I require your assistance to prepare for sleep."

Once they were in the bed chamber, Duo made short work of his master's shirt and the lacing on his breeches. With the garments removed, Duo went to fetch the nightshirt when his master stopped him.

"No, Duo. I wish to sleep naked tonight."

"Yes, master." Duo placed the nightshirt to the side and returned to his master to remove the prince's underwear. With his master now naked and climbing into the bed, Duo began to fold the clothes and set them on the chair in the room. Whilst he worked his mind was running into overdrive, there was only one bed in the room and Duo didn't know if he was to sleep with his master or if he would sleep on the floor or even in the chair in the sitting room.

"Remove your clothing, turn down the lamp and join me in bed, Duo."

_Seemed his master just solved that problem for him._ It had been sometime since Duo had shared his master's bed and in all honesty he really did miss sleeping with the prince. Having taken a wife for himself there was no longer room in the prince's bed for Duo. Removing his clothing, Duo folded the garments, turned the lamp down and slipped into the bed beside his master. Immediately he found himself enveloped in a pair of strong, warm arms.

"I have missed having your presence beside me at night," Heero said softly and pulled his slave closer to him.

"I have missed you too, master," Duo replied and snuggled deeper into the embrace, relaxing and enjoying the warmth of his master against his skin.

It had been too long since Heero had enjoyed the feeling of his slave's body and although he was married and indulged in sex with his wife – when she allowed it – he couldn't help but long for his slave's hard planes, the musky, male scent and the obvious pleasure his slave experienced when they coupled. He pressed a couple of kisses to the back of Duo's neck whilst his hands went on a journey or rediscovery.

Soft moans of appreciation fell from Duo's lips with the tender caresses and although he was enjoying the ministrations from his master, he couldn't shake the unease he felt that it should be his role to pleasure his master, not the other way around. "Master?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Forgive me for speaking freely, but surely it should be I that is pleasuring you?"

"Ah, but you are, Duo. It gives me great pleasure to touch you, to explore your body. You wouldn't deny me that pleasure, would you?"

Another soft moan left Duo's lips. "No, master. My body is yours to do with as you wish."

"Good." Heero allowed his hands to continue, seeking out all of the spots on his slave's body that he knew were sensitive. It didn't take long to have Duo rock hard, his pants, moans and pleas for more driving Heero's desire higher and higher. Running his fingers lightly over the swollen length he found between his slave's legs, Heero pushed his own arousal against the slave's backside.

"Please, master," Duo begged.

"What, Duo? What is it you want?"

"Take me, master, please, take me," Duo groaned and pushed his own pelvis back against his master's.

Releasing the slave, Heero pushed back a little. "There is a jar of oil on the nightstand, pass it to me."

Feeling bereft now that his master had moved away, Duo scanned the nightstand and spied the bottle. Grabbing it, he turned over and passed it to his master.

"Thank you." Heero took the jar and pushed himself to a sitting position on the bed, the covers slipping from his skin and pooling around his thighs. "Lie back and spread your legs," he ordered.

Duo obeyed the command, flopping to his back and opening his legs as he pulled his knees upwards a touch. His eyes closed and a low moan escaped when Heero's fingers began to tease his entrance, the slick oil allowing those tormenting fingers to slide easily around and then inside his hole.

Although his own arousal was throbbing between his legs, the prince took his time in preparing his slave. Some masters didn't give a damn about their slaves, just taking what they deemed to be theirs without any thought or consideration for the slave; but Heero wasn't like that. He wanted his slave to enjoy it when he took him, wanted to have his slave eager to be filled. Pleasure was a very powerful tool and when used correctly could be a strong punishment to discipline a slave – something Heero knew his slave was well aware of.

Punishing a slave through beatings, whippings and pain would only make the slave resentful of his master, or break the slave's spirit, and Heero had no desire to have Duo resentful or broken. The young slave had already suffered far more than he should have in his short life.

No, Heero would much rather have his slave obedient and willing – and punishing Duo through denial of his release was far more effective.

"Please, master."

The quiet plea brought Heero back from his musings and he stared directly into the lust crazed violet eyes of his slave. He leaned close and partook of a sweet kiss. "What do you want, Duo?" he whispered and nuzzled along the pale throat, three fingers buried deep inside Duo's channel.

"Please, take me, master," Duo begged.

"How can I refuse you when you beg me so nicely?" Heero returned with a smirk and removed his fingers. He picked up the jar of oil and passed it to Duo. "Prepare me."

Raising himself, Duo poured a generous amount of the oil into his palm, set the jar aside and reached for his master's impressive length. His hand enclosed the organ, moving along the heated length and spreading the oil. Duo dared to glance up from under his lashes at his master whilst he coated his cock and felt warm all over. His master's eyes were closed, mouth partially open and soft pants of air were passing between those lips.

It was a sight Duo could never tire of.

Grasping his slave's wrist, Heero stopped the ministrations, opening his eyes and staring directly at Duo. "Enough. I wish to be buried inside you when I come. Lay back for me," Heero ordered.

Lowering himself once again to the mattress, Duo opened his legs as wide as he could and relaxed, waiting for his master to take him.

Slipping between those creamy thighs, Heero lined himself up and pressed against that sweet entrance. Settling his knees more firmly into the mattress, Heero pushed forward, a steady pressure until the muscles parted and allowed his intrusion. The head slipped inside and Heero paused for a moment to give his slave the chance to adjust. Feeling the muscles relaxing further, the prince began to push again, the heated length sliding easily inside and soaking up the warmth and tightness of Duo's passage. Once he was completely sheathed, he paused again to catch his breath and wrestle his hormones back under control.

It had been a while since Duo had been penetrated and there was a slight pain to his master's entry, but Duo grit his teeth and rode it out. It wasn't anything he couldn't cope with and he knew it would get better very soon.

Having regained some control over himself, Heero began to slowly withdraw and then push back in again. The steady, slow slide of his cock against those velvety walls was intoxicating – and maddening. Making love to Duo was entirely different to making love to his wife – and not just the physical either.

Heero couldn't help but compare the two. Relena simply lay back and let him do all the work, and quite often he was restricted in what was and wasn't allowed. The woman appeared to change her mind every time they made love; one time she would enjoy having her breasts fondled, the next time Heero tried to touch them they were 'off limits', he never knew from one time to the next what he would be able to do. Once he was enclosed in her heat and moistness she urged him to finish as quickly as he could, unwilling to enjoy the act at all and seeming to see it only as her 'duty' to her husband.

Needless to say, it didn't do a whole lot for Heero's ego.

But Duo...

The slave was an absolute delight, eager and willing to touch and be touched, participating as much as his master would allow and letting his master know exactly how much he enjoyed the act – quite loudly at times.

It was no wonder the prince found himself being drawn more and more to his long haired slave.

With Duo's passage having loosened considerably around him, Heero was able to move more freely. He began to increase the speed and depth of his thrusts, angling his hips to try and locate his slave's sweet spot. He knew he'd struck it when Duo cried out in pleasure.

The world spun on its axis, pretty lights flashed inside Duo's head as his level of pleasure rose with each inward slide of his master's cock. Between their bodies his own cock lay trapped, swollen and red, pre-come leaking steadily from the tip. He didn't dare touch himself, he hadn't been given permission and Duo was well aware of the punishment he could endure if he didn't listen to his master and obey.

The pleasure was building for Heero and he knew his end wasn't far away. He reached underneath his slave's body, grasping around Duo's hips and pulling his slave closer to him as he continued to pound into that sweet body.

His muscles began to tense, the fire in his gut burned, seared along nerves and pooled in his groin. Half a dozen more thrusts and Heero was on the brink of the abyss. A low moan of pleasure from his slave's throat had him opening his eyes and gazing upon that sweet face. Duo's eyes were closed, his face twisted and contorted with pleasure, his skin flushed and chest shuddering as it fought to draw breath.

It was the most erotic sight Heero had ever seen.

It also pushed him over the edge.

With a keening sound coming from the back of his throat, Heero welcomed his orgasm, his seed leaving his body in spurts, bathing Duo's channel with heat and stickiness. A couple more thrusts of his hips and Heero collapsed onto his slave, those long arms coming around him to hold him close as he rode the waves to the end. Eyes closed and breathing erratic, Heero took his time in coming back to earth.

Once he felt he was able to move, the prince pushed back from his slave, his softened cock leaving Duo's body and lying limp against the prince's thigh. Heero was well aware of Duo's hard cock, it had scraped across his belly when he'd moved. Raising himself slightly, Heero pressed a kiss to his slave's lips. "That was wonderful, Duo."

"Thank you, master."

Heero could see the unspoken question in his slave's eyes and he gave a soft smile. "Would you like to come, Duo?"

"Very much so, master," Duo begged.

"Then come for me. You may touch yourself."

With permission granted, Duo's hands flew to his cock and balls, cupping the swollen testicles he caressed them whilst his other hand made a fist around his shaft and began to pump. His eyes closed, mouth hung open and soft pants along with several moans came from that mouth.

Raising himself slightly and propping his head on a hand, the prince watched, enraptured as his slave brought himself to completion. Duo's back arched, his muscles tensed and a low, keening cry left his throat. Seconds later thick, creamy semen spurted from his cock to coat his hand and belly.

Giving his slave time to come down from his orgasmic high, Heero opted to watch and drink in the vision before him

Finally regaining some coordination over his limbs, Duo's eyes opened and he gave a shy smile when he spotted his master watching him. "Thank you, master," he said softly.

"It was just as pleasurable for me, Duo." Heero reached forth and stole a kiss. "Fetch a cloth and clean us both up. We need to get some sleep as we have another full day tomorrow before heading back to the castle."

Climbing from the bed, Duo moved a little stiffly to the bowl of water and cloth that sat upon the nightstand. Dipping the cloth in, he wrung out the excess water and returned to the bed, wiping his master down before returning to the bowl and cleaning himself.

"Are you sore?" Heero asked, noting the stiffness of his slave's gait.

"Yes, master, I'm sore, but not from you." Duo decided that honesty was the best policy here. Seeing his master looking at him in askance, he continued. "My legs are sore from the saddle, I'm afraid I'm not used to riding." Duo lowered his head.

"Duo?"

"Yes, master?"

"There is some cream in a jar in one of the bags. Sally always insists I take some whenever I am away from the castle. Fetch it for me."

Duo went to their bags and rummaged around until he found the item. He carried it back to his master and handed it over.

"Lie down on your back and spread your legs," Heero ordered.

Duo complied, wondering if his master was going to take him again so soon. Not that he could or would object, he belonged to his master and as such he had no say in his life.

Scooping out some of the ointment, Heero began to work it over the inner thighs of his slave, kneading and massaging as he went. "Sally said this ointment is good for soothing soreness away. I've never had to use it myself so I cannot comment on if it works, but at least it will do no harm."

Duo's heart fluttered in his chest at the tenderness and concern his master was showing him. The gentle massage did ease his sore muscles and the ointment felt cooling against his skin. He also felt guilty that his master was doing this for him when it should be him that was taking care of his master.

Once Heero had finished spreading the ointment over everywhere he thought Duo would likely be sore, he capped the jar and set it aside. "Let us sleep now."

"Yes, master."

The prince slipped underneath the blankets whilst Duo extinguished the lamp before crawling in beside his master. Heero rolled over and drew his slave to him, spooning against Duo's back and draping an arm across the slave's waist.

"Sleep well, my Duo," the prince whispered and pressed a kiss to the slave's shoulder.

"And you also, my master," Duo whispered in reply.

tbc...


	33. Chapter 32

Dawn was creeping across the horizon and slivers of light began to penetrate through the drapes at the window to fall across the sleeping face of Duo as he lay with his master. The light increased and began to permeate through closed eyelids until Duo could ignore it no longer. Violet eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light.

A soft yawn along with the blinking of eyes brought Duo fully awake but he was reluctant to move for the moment. The bed was warm, strong arms were wrapped around his waist and a hard body pressed against his back. Soft exhalations of air against his shoulder told him his master was still sleeping.

As he lay, Duo mulled over the day ahead in his mind. His master hadn't left any direct orders for him this morning so he could afford to lie abed for a little while and contemplate the coming day.

They still had roughly six farms to visit that day before they would be done and return to the castle. In one way Duo would be glad to return, his backside and legs were still a little sore from the time spent in the unfamiliar saddle. On the other hand he wished he could stay here forever with just his master. The thought of returning to the princess and her sadistic maid was not at all appealing.

The breathing behind him began to change indicating the prince was waking up. Duo wriggled a little and managed to turn himself around. “Good morn, master.”

Sleepy blue eyes focused on the slave in his arms and a small smile crossed the prince's face. “Good morn, Duo.” Heero reached forward and claimed a kiss.

A soft moan escaped Duo's throat with the kiss and once his lips were released, he spoke. “Would you like for me to fetch your breakfast, master?”

“Not just yet, Duo. Go to my brother's room first and see if he is awake. I would prefer to eat in his company.”

“Yes, master.” Duo slowly slipped from the bed and reached for his clothes, his legs ached and he was still a little sore.

Noticing the wince, Heero observed his slave further as he dressed. “Are you still sore?”

“A little, master. Not as bad as last eve though. That ointment that healer Sally packed has helped a lot.”

“Good. I will apply some more of the ointment then before we leave.”

“Thank you, master.” The warmth spread through Duo with his master's words. He quickly finished dressing and went to Prince Trowa's rooms.

* * * 

“I have sent word for the horses to be saddled and ready for us to leave once we have finished our breakfast,” Trowa informed his brother as they sat in Heero's room and partook of their morning meal. Beside the two princes, both slaves knelt, each being fed by their respective master.

“Thank you, brother. The sooner we can get going, the sooner we will be finished and can ride home to the castle,” Heero replied and passed his slave a piece of bread. Duo took the bread and nibbled on it. It was warm and fresh, crusty too. Across from him Quatre smiled at the look of delight on the long haired slave's face.

“I anticipate we should return home somewhere around sunset,” Trowa stated.

“I'll have Duo ask the innkeeper to pack some food for us for the journey ahead.”

“As you wish, brother. I'll have Quatre help him to stow it in the packs.” The two princes continued to discuss their day ahead, having planned out the shortest route to take them around those farms they had yet to visit. 

Once breakfast was finished, Trowa took his leave, Quatre went with him to pack their belongings up. Duo began to place the dishes back on the tray to return to the kitchens when his master stopped him.

“Duo, come here for a moment.”

Placing the dishes he had in his hands onto the tray, Duo walked across the room to where his master was standing beside the bed. His eyes glanced curiously from his master to the bed and back again.

“Remove your pants and lie on the bed on your stomach,” Heero ordered. Noting the slightly confused expression on his slave's face as Duo obeyed, Heero showed him the jar of salve he had. “I said I would put some more of the ointment on you before we leave.”

Understanding flashed through those violet eyes. Duo lay down on the bed and felt warmed by his master’s concern and obvious care for him

The salve was applied, Duo quickly dressing and continuing with his clean up of the dishes. Before he returned the dishes he quickly packed up their belongings, Heero letting him know that he would deal with those while the slave took the tray back and assisted Quatre with the food they had requested from the innkeeper.

* * * 

“Everything is packed and ready, master,” Quatre informed Prince Trowa.

“Thank you.” Trowa turned to his brother. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Heero replied and mounted his horse.

Trowa swung himself into his saddle, the guard accompanying them already mounted and ready to leave. Once their masters were mounted up, Quatre gave Duo a hand to get into his saddle before mounting his own horse and standing next to his fellow slave.

“Let us continue,” Heero announced and with a touch to his horse's sides, the stallion moved off at a brisk trot, the rest of the entourage following along behind.

*

The princes' visited another three farms before calling a halt and stopping to partake of their lunch. The day was warming up and the lunch of bread, cheese, fruit and nuts was most welcome, as were the skins of wine and water the innkeeper had thought to include. As they ate, the princes' discussed the farms they had yet to visit, confirming their intended route with the palace guard.

Quatre and Duo sat beside their masters once they had set the food out and listened in on the conversation whilst being fed by their respective master. Although the salve Heero had applied the previous evening and that morn had done quite a lot to ease Duo's sore muscles, the salve had now worn off and he was finding the aches returning with a vengeance. He'd even discovered muscles he didn't know he had!

Spotting the slight look of discomfort on his fellow slave's features, Quatre could sympathize, knowing from past experience how sore one could get when one wasn't used to riding all day in a saddle. Soon enough the lunch was finished and the princes' decided it was time to move on otherwise they wouldn't make it back to the castle before dark.

The remainder of the food was packed away, the skins replaced on the pack horses and the entourage mounted up once more. Duo couldn't help the wince as his sore backside met with the hard leather of the saddle. He would be more than happy to return to the castle and get off the beast.

*

The remainder of the afternoon and farm visits passed by in a blur of discomfort and short reprieves from the saddle for Duo. Finally they were leaving the last of the farm holdings and starting their journey back to the castle. Both princes' were tired and wished to return home as quickly as possible, urging their horses forward and setting a swift pace.

The palace guard pushed forth and matched the speed of the princes' mounts. Duo swore that the horses all knew they were going home too as they appeared to find that extra bit of energy – and in the case of his mount – bounciness too.

Looking across to Quatre who was riding beside him, Duo couldn't help the flash of envy that passed through him. Quatre looked perfectly at home and comfortable on Rocky, the gelding covering the ground with easy strides and a soft, rocking motion.

In contrast, it felt to Duo that Lily was deliberately trying to push him out of the saddle with each stride she took. He held the reins loosely in one hand, the other having the pommel of the saddle in a death grip.

Noting the white knuckles and gritted teeth of his fellow slave, Quatre pushed his mount a little closer to the pair. “Try to relax and sit into the motion.”

“Easy for you to say,” Duo managed to get out between his clenched teeth.

“Try to think of it as sitting in a large rocking chair, just let your body rock in time with the horse and it will feel a lot more comfortable.”

Duo did his best to follow Quatre's advice, relaxing his body as much as he dared and easing his grip a bit on the saddle. He did find, much to his surprise, that as he started to relax and let his body go with the natural swing of the horse, it did become a little easier.

“See, nothing to it,” Quatre encouraged and added a beaming smile.

“I can't see why these things don't come with a padded saddle,” Duo stated. “It would make riding them a lot easier.”

Quatre laughed. “Don't worry, Duo. Prince Heero has asked me to give you some riding lessons when we return.”

“I think it will have to wait for a couple of weeks, Quatre. Right now my backside feels black and blue,” Duo replied with a grimace.

“Don't worry, I won't start teaching you until you're fully recovered,” Quatre reassured.

*

The sun was starting to slip lower in the sky when the group finally sighted the castle ahead. For Duo, whose backside was beginning to feel like it would be permanently bruised, the sight of the castle was a more than welcome vision. He could even put up with the princess and her snooty maid if it meant he could get off the horse and not have to ride one again for some time.

Soon enough the group clattered into the courtyard where stable boys came rushing forth to take the horses from the tired travelers. Managing to slide from his saddle, Duo's legs almost gave out on him when he set his weight upon them. It only took him a moment to recover though and despite walking very stiffly, he made his way to his master's side.

Handing his horse over to the stable lad, Heero turned and noted the stiff gait of his slave and the pained expression in those violet eyes.

“Shall I fetch the bags, master?' Duo asked as he dropped to his knees.

“No, Duo. I'll have one of the other slaves bring the bags to my room.” Noting the confused look on his slave's face, Heero continued to speak. “You may prepare a bath for me. I think it would be best if I were to bathe before greeting my wife.”

“As you wish, master.” Duo was a little relieved that he wouldn't have to carry the bags back to his master's chambers. Aside from feeling totally exhausted, Duo really didn't want to face the princess until absolutely necessary.

The entourage split up, the guards returning to the barracks for a well earned meal and rest, the princes' and their slaves entered the castle where they were met by the king.

“My son's, you have returned,” King Treize greeted and gave each of the princes a quick hug.

“Father,” both princes replied.

“No doubt you are tired and hungry. Go bathe and dress for dinner, your mother and I will have you dine with us tonight and regale us of your trip.”

“Yes, father,” both replied in unison.

“Then go, we will expect you in the dining chamber in two candle marks.” The king smiled and turned on his heel, leaving the two princes and their slaves to bathe and prepare for dinner.

* * * 

Duo hurried to the bathing chamber and prepared the bath for his master. No sooner had he filled the tub than the prince arrived. Making short work of his master's clothing, Duo soon stripped himself and joined his master in the large tub. The warm water was soothing on his sore skin and aching muscles.

Heero lay back in the water, relaxing as his slave tended to him. The day's work and ride had tired him and it felt good to have the dust, sweat and dirt of the journey removed from his body. Once he was clean, Heero remained soaking in the water whilst his slave washed himself. He watched Duo carefully, noting the slight wince from time to time and also how his slave appeared a little less graceful in his movements than usual. Once Duo was clean, Heero raised himself up slightly. “Come here, Duo,” he ordered.

The slave moved across to pause before his master, head bowed in supplication.

“How sore are you?”

“I will be fine, master,” Duo replied, unwilling to let his master know just how sore and bruised he really was. He didn't need to give his master a reason to get rid of him.

“I know you will be fine, Duo and that is not what I asked. Come, dry me.” Heero stepped out of the tub, his slave following and fetching the drying cloths. Once dry, Heero turned to his slave who was still naked and kneeling at his feet. “Stand up.”

Duo obeyed, head bowed and hands clasped in front of him.

“Turn around and bend over.”

Unsure of what his master's intentions were, Duo did as asked.

Once his slave was bent over, Heero moved forward and began an inspection of Duo's skin. He noted the inflamed state of those creamy thighs and buttocks – fortunately there wasn't any skin broken that he could detect, but he knew Duo had to be very sore.

“I'm sorry,” Heero murmured as he ran a gentle hand over Duo's cheeks, the heat radiating off them letting the prince know just how painful his slave's backside had to be. “I will have Sally attend to you immediately after dinner.”

“It's okay, master, the healer need not trouble herself on my account,” Duo began, only to be cut off by the prince.

“Duo, you are injured and in pain. You are my responsibility and I will not have my slave in pain. The healer will attend to you after dinner; understand?” Heero's voice, whilst not angry, did hold a certain edge to it.

“Yes, master.”

“Good. Let us hurry up and get dressed, my father will be expecting us shortly and it is not done to keep the king waiting. There is also the small matter of my wife too.”

Doing his best not to cringe at the thought of the princess, Duo obediently followed his master from the bathing chamber.

* * * 

The dinner with the King and Queen went surprisingly well, the main topic of conversation relating to the farm holdings the princes' had visited. The king was more than happy with the reports his sons gave him regarding the crop yields and overall production of the many holdings. Once the 'business' had finished being discussed, the queen brought the men up to speed with how the arrangements for the festival were coming along.

It had been decided to have the festival in the grounds surrounding the castle and word was currently being sent out to all the villages in the kingdom. All the kingdom's subjects had been invited to attend and celebrate and any that wished to set up stalls to sell their wares were more than welcome to do so. The queen had taken Relena under her wing and between the pair of them they had formed a committee and delegated many of the tasks to smaller groups to arrange and oversee.

At this point, aside from the stalls selling produce and wares, the committee had also suggested minstrels, entertainment and even some competitions, a small 'fair' which dealt with games and prizes had also been suggested and the committee members were now all busy arranging their various sections of the festival.

“Competitions?” Heero had questioned.

“Yes, Heero,” Relena replied, dabbing her lips with her napkin and placing it on the table. “The queen and I thought it might be nice to have some competitions, things like swordmanship, archery, horsemanship, those types of things.”

Duo couldn't help the shudder that passed through his frame at the mention of horsemanship. He shifted slightly on the thick cushion his thoughtful master had placed for him to sit upon.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Heero replied and received a beaming smile from his wife.

“I'm glad you agree, my prince as I was hoping that you and Prince Trowa would help with the arranging of them.” Relena turned the smile up a notch.

“Aa...”

“We would be delighted to assist with the arrangements of the competitions,” Trowa stated and gave his brother a look.

“Good. I will arrange a meeting with you both over the course of the next couple of days.”

Trowa nodded in reply, Heero scowled at his brother.

With Trowa having agreed for them both that they would assist in the arranging of the competitions, the remainder of the dinner passed quickly with further talk of the festival and the plans for it.

*

Heero paused in the long hallway and turned to his wife. “I will be along to our chambers shortly,” he informed her.

Relena frowned. “Where are you going?” she asked, clearly annoyed.

“I need to stop by the healer with Duo. It won't take long,” Heero replied.

“Why can't he go by himself? Is he sick or something? Oh no, he'd better not be sick, I don't need to be catching anything from him of all creatures in my condition...” Relena began to rant.

Heero sighed. “No, he is not sick, he suffered some bruising and muscle damage during our trip away.”

Relena's eyes narrowed. “How?” she asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

“I wasn't aware that Duo does not know how to ride a horse. As a consequence, he suffered some damage and I intend for Sally to take a look at him and treat him.” Heero gritted the words out. Why his wife insisted on knowing all the details was beyond him. Why couldn't she simply accept that Duo needed to see the healer and leave it at that?

“That's exactly the sort of thing I would expect from a creature such as him,” Relena spat.

“Relena, that is quite enough,” Heero growled. “Continue to our chambers, I will join you shortly.” Turning on his heel, Heero motioned for Duo to follow him and set off for the healer's rooms.

Relena watched her husband and that gutter snipe leave, her jaw clenched in anger. Once Heero had disappeared from sight, she turned to her maid. “He hasn't even asked me how I am or the baby and yet he can find the time to seek assistance for that – that piece of trash,” she seethed.

“It's okay, mistress,” Dorothy soothed, “Don't go upsetting yourself in your condition. We will just have to come up with another way to get rid of that excuse for a slave.”

“I guess you're right, Dorothy,” Relena sighed and began to move towards the chambers. “But right now I'm too tired and annoyed to think.”

“I know, don't worry, we have time to come up with something.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	34. Chapter 33

It took Duo the better part of a week before his body had recovered from his ride out with the prince. Sally's treatment of salves and cooling compresses helped to alleviate a lot of the heat and soreness and each day saw Duo recover a little more.

With the preparations for the festival in full swing, Heero found himself drawn into the arrangements, courtesy of his brother volunteering them both. He let his brother know he wasn't happy about it though as he still had all his usual work to get through as well. Fortunately for Heero, he was able to delegate some of the smaller tasks to Duo.

With the prince now back at the castle and present every day, the princess found she was unable to utilize Duo as much as she had in the past. This annoyed her to some extent, her main plan for getting rid of the slave had been to use him to serve her in many demeaning ways and potentially wear him out to the point where the prince would be happy to get rid of him as he would be useless to him. Dorothy had also conspired with her mistress to that end and unfortunately for her, with Duo spending most of his time with the prince it meant she was left to look after her mistress completely.

The pair still schemed and did their best to come up with ways to get Duo into trouble and were very careful how they put their plans into practice. It wouldn't do for either one of them to get caught. Most of what they came up with though didn't cause too much trouble for Duo.

The long haired slave had his own suspicions that the maid was doing her best to get him into trouble, but couldn't prove it and thus he had to endure his master's punishments without complaint. Over the course of time though, the constant punishments began to wear on him and he started to lose some of his happy demeanor.

Not that his master was cruel in his punishment – nothing at all like Duo had suffered in the past, but it was enough to dampen his spirits. Quatre had noticed a subtle change in Duo, not just the slave's personality, but he'd also noticed that Duo was losing weight – not a significant amount, but enough for Quatre to see. The blonde could still recall the emancipated state the other slave had arrived in, and whilst Duo was by no means anything like he had been back then, he wasn't as healthy as he should have been either.

Quatre had tried to question Duo, but the other slave had managed to avoid answering his questions directly. Whether that was from fear or not, Quatre really couldn't tell, but he had his suspicions. Unfortunately, like Duo, he couldn't prove anything and thus had to hold his tongue. Without proof, if he were to make any sort of accusation he could be convicted of treason – and that meant he would be put to the sword.

The festival was only a few days away and all the final preparations in full swing. The grounds of the castle were being converted into a huge 'city' of tents. People were milling around, setting up stalls, roping off areas for the tournaments to take place, others were setting up or claiming spots for their stalls.

Duo was busy with his master at the archery range, setting up targets and roping off the area. To the side of them, Quatre was similarly assisting Prince Trowa with the swordsmanship arena. Once their respective areas were finished the pair met up under the shade of a large tree, Duo and Quatre having been dispatched to fetch a couple of water skins for the princes.

“It's all starting to look quite festive,” Trowa remarked and took a long drink from the skin Quatre had brought him.

“That it is,” Heero sighed, passing the water skin to Duo for his slave to take a drink.

“You're not planning on skipping out on the festival, are you?”

Heero scowled. “Not much chance of that.”

“Good.”

Heero raised an eyebrow in his brother's direction.

“If I have to suffer through this then you can too,” Trowa replied, a sour look on his face.

“I thought you were looking forward to this festival?” Heero questioned. “You did volunteer us both to help out with the competitions.”

“I'm looking forward to the competitions, yes... It's the rest of the damn thing I can do without.” Seeing his brother wasn't quite getting it, Trowa elaborated. “The single women.”

“Aa.” Heero began to snicker.

“It's alright for you, you're now married and therefore unavailable,” Trowa growled.

“Why, brother, I thought you'd be pleased to have all that attention from the many adoring females.”

Trowa grimaced. “No thanks. I don't want a wife and children. Thank god I was the second born, at least I don't have to marry and produce an heir for the line to continue.”

“At least that part of my duty is done,” Heero muttered.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. “Are you not happy, brother?” he questioned.

Heero sighed. “Yes and no,” he replied cryptically. Seeing the look his brother was giving him, Heero elaborated a touch. “I am happy to know I am to be a father and that my wife is showing an interest in the kingdom...”

“But?” Trowa prompted.

“I don't know,” Heero said looking a bit frustrated that he couldn't find the words to express what he was thinking and feeling. “I guess I wish my wife was a little more like Duo.”

Kneeling at their respective master's feet, Duo and Quatre exchanged a look. Clearly neither one of them knew what Prince Heero meant by those words. Seemed Prince Trowa didn't either.

“You wish your wife was more like a slave?”

“No, that's not what I meant,” Heero growled. “I really don't know how to explain it. I suppose I want for her to be a little more understanding of my position and my duties. She's always questioning me, demanding my attention, that I spend time with her. When I don't or I try to explain that I can't as I have work to do, she gets upset.” Heero sighed. “That's the basic idea anyway. I don't know, brother. Am I being selfish in spending too much time with my official work? Am I neglecting her as a husband?”

Trowa pondered on his brother's words and tried to put his own thoughts into some sort of order. “No, I don't think you're neglecting her,” he began slowly. “I think she may be feeling a little insecure right now.”

“Insecure?” Heero asked, clearly confused. 

“Yes, insecure, maybe frightened even. Just think for a moment, brother. She's come from another kingdom to ours, a kingdom where she didn't have any duties to perform. All she's ever done is play the part of a princess, she's used to having everyone's attention, have everyone at her beck and call. Now she's here and married. She probably isn't sure of her place here yet, everyone else has their duties and she's not getting the attention she's used to having. Oh I know mother has started to show her the way our kingdom works, some duties she will be expected to take on and such and right now she's doing her best to cope with that.”

“I see.” Heero frowned, chewing over his brother's words.

“Add to that she's now with child and think how scared she must feel. I can't claim to know what it must be like to be with child, to carry one and give birth,” Trowa shuddered, “and I don't want to know either, but I feel if the thought of that has me shaking in my boots can you imagine what she must be feeling, thinking?”

Trowa's words made a lot of sense to Heero. “When you put it like that...”

“Give her time, Heero. Try to pay a little more attention to her and involve her a bit more in your work. You might be surprised by her yet.” Trowa gave a small smile.

“When did you become so wise, brother?” Heero asked with a wry grin.

“You forget, I deal with people all the time. I have learned to read them quite well and it does come in handy.”

Heero could concede that point. Trowa's duties did entail a lot of time spent with people, it made perfect sense that his brother would learn to read body language. “I'll take your advice, brother.” 

“I wish you well with it,” Trowa returned and fell silent.

The pair remained under the shade of the tree for a little while longer, enjoying the break and recovering lost energy. At their feet both slaves had listened intently to the exchange and now each was lost in their own thoughts. Duo's heart had sunk low in his chest and he was feeling a mix of emotions, the main one being fear. With his master vowing to try harder to please the princess it would mean less time for him and less affection from his master.

Sitting across from the other slave, Quatre watched the emotions flitting through violet eyes and then the resignation that seemed to settle. His heart went out to Duo, but as slaves, neither one of them had any say.

* * * 

The festival had been a resounding success, villagers from all over the kingdom had come to partake of the many stalls, games and tournaments that were held. Duo and Quatre had been kept very busy looking after their respective princes' during the day, running errands, fetching water skins, offering food and many other tasks. Duo especially was feeling very exhausted, not only had he been hard pressed to keep up with his master's requests, but Dorothy had managed to palm off a lot of her duties to him as well.

The afternoon had seen the royal family take to the main podium to make the announcement of Relena's pregnancy. As predicted, the people were ecstatic with the news and shouts, cheers and applause had greeted the ears of the nobles. Wine had been made available and all toasted the new princess the prince and the forthcoming new heir.

Relena had taken to the festivities with an energy Heero hadn't seen in his wife before. She appeared to revel in the attention and his brother's words from earlier echoed in his mind. It seemed that Trowa could be right. Relena charmed the crowd, had them all eating out of her hand and falling over themselves just to get a smile from her.

There remained a nagging doubt in the back of his mind though. Relena was playing the role of Princess very well, but Heero couldn't help but notice that if the attention shifted away from her she wasn't happy at all and it didn't take long for her to draw it back again.

Later that evening, Heero relaxed in the hot water of his bath, Duo gently washing the day's sweat and grime from his body. His thoughts wandered back over the day, the words his brother had spoken and the way his wife had interacted with the people. He sighed as he realized his brother was right, Relena needed constant attention to keep her happy. It seemed he would have to try and put in more of an effort.

“Master?”

Heero drew himself from his thoughts and looked to his slave. “Yes, Duo?”

“Are you alright?” Duo asked.

The prince gave a sigh. “I am fine, Duo, just a little tired.”

“It has been a long day,” Duo agreed. “Would you like for me to give you a massage after dinner, master?”

“As much as I would love that, Duo, I'm afraid I won't have the time.”

Duo didn't quite understand what his master meant by that, but as a slave it wasn't his place to question it.

“Come, Duo. We have lingered long enough. My parents will be waiting for us for dinner and no doubt there will be much to discuss.”

“Yes, master.”

*

The evening meal with the rest of the royal family took, as Heero had predicted, longer than usual. The day's festivities were the main topic of conversation, everyone agreeing that the day had been a resounding success. The people of the kingdom had traveled from all over to celebrate the bumper harvest and rejoice in the nation's good fortune with their King and Queen.

The announcement of the impending royal birth was greeted with much joy and Relena found herself the center of attention once more as the King and Queen praised her for the way she had conducted herself. Relena visibly preened under the praise and Duo couldn't help but scowl as the princess accepted the praise and lapped up all the attention. 

Across from where Duo sat on his cushion beside Heero's chair, Quatre's sharp eyes noted the look of distaste on the other slave's face. He caught the smirk on Dorothy's face from the corner of his eye. He vowed then that the first chance he got he'd do his best to redouble his efforts and get Duo to talk to him. There was definitely something going on, something that was eating away at Duo and Quatre was determined to find out exactly what it was.

Eventually the meal came to an end and the males in the room went through to the library for after dinner drinks and further talks. The two women decided to retire to their respective chambers, both were tired after a full day.

“Duo, go to my chambers and prepare the bed for the evening, lay out my sleeping attire and wait in your own room for my return,” Heero said as he stood from the table.

“Yes, master,” Duo replied.

“Quatre, you may do the same for me, but I want you to remain in my room until I return.” Prince Trowa ran a hand through his slave's hair.

The pair waited until their masters left and then headed off through the castle halls to attend to their respective duties.

They walked through the halls in silence, Quatre couldn't help but notice that the closer they got to Prince Heero's marital chambers, the heavier Duo's steps appeared to become and an invisible weight seemed to settle on the other slave's shoulders.

“Duo? Is everything okay?” Quatre asked.

Duo looked up sharply. “Yes, everything is fine, Quatre,” he replied. “Why shouldn't it be?”

Quatre put his hand on his fellow slave's shoulder, bringing Duo to a halt. “You say everything is fine, but I beg to differ. You're not yourself lately, you don't seem as happy as you used to be, and...” Quatre lowered his voice a touch, “you're losing weight.”

Duo couldn't meet the other slave's eyes lest Quatre see the lies he knew would be hidden there. “I'm fine, Quatre, really.” He shook the hand from his shoulder and started to walk again. “I need to hurry, the mistress will not be happy if I take too long.”

“Why the mistress, Duo? You're not her slave, she has her maid to look after her,” Quatre persisted.

“Quatre, just leave it alone,” Duo sighed.

“No, I won't. There's something going on and it's affecting you.” Quatre again stopped the other slave, this time he placed both hands on Duo's shoulders. “Duo, you know you can always come to me and talk. I promise that anything you tell me will stay with me”

Sad violet looked into sincere teal. “I wish I could, Quatre, I really wish I could,” he whispered and then shrugged out of the hold and quickly disappeared to his master's chambers.

Quatre watched him go, confusion in his mind. With a deep breath, he continued on to Prince Trowa's chambers. One way or another he would find out what was going on.

* * * 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Heero did his best to try and spend more time with his wife and give her the attention she seemed to crave so much. Relena basked in the attention, finally her prince was starting to give her the recognition she deserved and was spending time with her. She failed to notice the dark circles that began to appear beneath Heero's eyes – but Duo noticed.

The prince was burning the candle at both ends and Duo wasn't happy about it.

In order to spend more time with his wife, Heero was forced to spend less time in his study working on his allocated duties for the kingdom. That was something he couldn't afford to do, so Heero had taken to getting up after his wife was asleep and spending several candle marks in his study catching up on those duties. He would do as much as he could then return to their bed and get a little sleep before the dawn of a new day would awaken them and the cycle would start again.

With Duo being his slave, he would be constantly by Heero's side, assisting his master with whatever he wanted him to do. Unfortunately, with the amount of time Heero was dedicating to his wife, Duo suddenly found himself with less to do. Dorothy, the princess' maid suddenly became the model slave – although it only lasted while the prince was around. She made certain to tend to both royals' needs and wants, leaving Duo more and more out in the cold.

Duo wasn't sure exactly what the snooty maid was up to, but he didn't like it. When Heero wasn't around for whatever reason and Duo was, the princess would have him wait on her hand and foot; and that also included serving that maid. When Heero was around, Dorothy changed and saw to the comfort of both royals, fetching and doing whatever they needed, in most cases, anticipating what would be required and having done or fetched it before the royals even had to ask. She didn't give Duo a chance.

How could he compete with that?

When Heero did manage to get away from his demanding wife and try to catch up with work in his study, Duo would find himself relegated to his own quarters, supposedly to rest and catch up on some much needed sleep. But that didn't happen. As soon as either Dorothy or the princess was aware of his presence he would be summoned to serve the princess and her maid.

As time began to pass, the work began to wear Duo down further. It was a vicious cycle, one that was affecting both the prince and his slave. The lack of rest and sleep saw Heero becoming more than a little short tempered. The extra work that Duo was doing was wearing down Duo's stamina and he found himself slower at completing his assigned tasks and making simple mistakes. Heero's short temper began to show itself and more often than not, Duo would find himself on the receiving end of a sharp tongue or a punishment he didn't deserve.

Quatre watched silently as his Prince's brother grew more irritable with each passing day and took it out on the sweet slave he'd rescued. His heart grew heavy as each day Duo seemed to shrink more and more into himself.

But there were two people who drew joy from watching the events unfold and Duo's slow but steady sinking into misery.

“It won't be long now, mistress and that slave will be gone for good,” Dorothy commented as she served tea for them both in the parlor.

“Yes, Dorothy, it would appear we're finally getting somewhere,” the princess replied.

“I think the prince is finally starting to see just what a useless piece of garbage that gutter slave really is.” Dorothy took her own cup and sat opposite her mistress.

“I'll be relieved once that filthy snipe is gone.”

Dorothy hummed in reply and the pair sat in silence.

In the room adjoining the parlor, Quatre couldn't help but overhear the conversation and his heart dropped to his feet. While his fears may now be confirmed, what the hell could he do about it?

~ * ~ 

tbc


	35. Chapter 34

The exchange of words that Quatre heard from the pair in the parlor was the final piece in the jigsaw puzzle for him. Keeping very quiet, he escaped from the library and headed back to his own quarters. He needed to do some serious thinking. Stepping back into his quarters, Quatre sat down heavily on his bed and let go a long breath of air.

Now everything started to slot into place for the blonde. The words he'd overheard confirmed what he'd been thinking. He'd watched Duo recently, noting the other slave was constantly on the go, and not all for his master either. In the past, when he wasn't with Prince Heero, Duo would return to the slave quarters and spend time with Quatre, the pair of them talking or sharing fun times with each other. Not long after the princess' arrival, and marriage to the Prince, Quatre noted that the time he spent with Duo began to grow less and less. He hadn't really noticed when it had first started happening, so subtle was it; but now, when he actually sat down and really thought about it, Duo's entire demeanor had begun to change around the time of the princess' arrival.

Quatre already knew that Duo had been worried about the arrival of the princess, they had shared many a conversation regarding the woman and Duo's role as Heero's slave, to the point where Duo had all but asked his master what would become of him after the marriage. He knew from Prince Trowa that Prince Heero had told Duo he would not be going anywhere, that the prince would still require his services and Duo had seemed happy enough with that. Duo had also confirmed that his master had stated that Duo would stay.

Thinking back over his observations of Duo's slow but steady change, Quatre had had his suspicions that the princess' maid was responsible for a lot of it. He recalled the day Duo had cleaned his master's boots and put them in his study, only to find them gone when he went to fetch them later. He remembered the punishment Duo had endured when Dorothy had found them and they were dirty. He knew Duo had cleaned them; he'd met the slave in the castle hall with the clean boots in hand. He'd wondered for some time how those boots had vanished and turned up filthy.

It would appear he now had his answer.

But why would the princess and that maid of hers want Duo gone? Duo was a sweet, gentle soul who only wanted to please. He didn't have an ounce of malice in him so why did the princess hate him so much?

Quatre bit his lower lip. He simply didn't know what to do. He thought about speaking with his own master. Prince Trowa was a calm, steady presence who would listen to Quatre's words and offer up an explanation – or so he hoped. But then his master was also bound by his position as Prince and if Quatre didn't have any proof, his master would be forced to punish Quatre, or worse.

The blonde shuddered with that thought.

But the problem still remained. If he were to speak up to his master it would be his word against the princess' word, and who would take the word of a lowly slave over royalty? It could also make things a whole lot worse for Duo.

Quatre was literally caught between a rock and a hard place.

After thinking about the problem a little more, Quatre decided his best hope at this point would be to try and speak with Duo; see if he could get the other slave to open up to him a bit and maybe, just maybe he would learn exactly what was going on.

Now all he had to do was try to get Duo alone long enough for the pair of them to talk, and given how Duo was always busy lately, that would be a feat in itself.

“Of course!” Quatre jumped up off his bed. “That's it. Why didn't I think of it before?” He gave himself a smack to the forehead before leaving his quarters and going in search of his master.

*

“Enter.”

Quatre opened the door to his master's study, pushing it closed behind him with his foot. He crossed the room and placed the tray upon the small table by the fire then crossed to the desk where his master sat, he dropped to his knees. “Your lunch is ready, master.”

A hand dropped to caress the blonde locks. “Thank you, Quatre. I will partake of lunch in just a moment.” Trowa finished off what he was doing and leaned back in his chair to stretch his arms above his head, effectively popping his spine and easing the kinks from it. Pushing the chair back, he rose and made his way to the large, well padded armchair beside the fire.

Once his master made his move, Quatre stood and followed, fetching the tray and placing it on his master's lap before dropping to his knees once more alongside the chair.

As Trowa ate, he fed his kneeling slave, the pair exchanging conversation as they ate their meal. With the food nearly all gone, Quatre knew he had to make his move now.

“Master?”

“Yes, Quatre?”

“May I ask something?”

“Of course,” Trowa replied, curiosity sparking.

“Do you recall when Prince Heero took Duo along with us all when visiting the farms recently and how Duo was having trouble with his horsemanship?”

Trowa chuckled softly. “Yes, I do recall that very well. I hope young Duo is all healed up by now.”

“He is, master.”

“Then what is it you wish to ask?”

“Prince Heero did suggest when we returned to the castle that once Duo was healed up that I spend some time with him in teaching him horsemanship.”

“I recall my brother saying that too.”

“Would it be alright if I started to give Duo some lessons? Do you think Prince Heero would mind?”

“I think that's a wonderful idea, Quatre. With tax time approaching no doubt we will need to ride out to some of the farms to collect the taxes. I'm sure my brother would have Duo accompany him on some of those trips and it would be to both their benefits if Duo knows how to ride.” Trowa looked down to his smiling slave and cupped the rosy cheek. “I have to meet with my brother a little later so I will approach him then in regards to riding lessons for Duo.”

“Thank you, master.”

* * * 

“I don't know, Quatre,” Duo said, his words unsure.

“You want to be able to ride out with your master to the farms and through the kingdom, don't you?” Quatre asked. “Or would you prefer to be left here at the castle by yourself? Oh, that's right, you wouldn't be by yourself, you have the princess' maid to talk to.” Quatre watched his fellow slave closely. He hadn't wanted to say that at all, but he needed to see Duo's reaction to his words.

At the mention of the snooty maid, Duo's eyes darkened and a scowl crossed his face. “No thanks, I'd rather suffer through a bruised and sore backside.”

“That's why I want to give you lessons, then you can ride out properly and not be sore. Come on, Duo, it will be fun and Prince Heero already said I could teach you once you'd finished tidying up his study,” the blonde cajoled.

Duo gave a quick glance around before sighing and giving his fellow slave a small smile. “Okay.” _How bad could it be?_ he thought to himself. _At least he would be able to escape the princess and her evil maid for a while._

“Great!” Quatre enthused. “I've already finished my tasks for the day so I'll give you a hand and then we can get started.”

Duo shook his head but smiled in amusement at the blonde's enthusiasm.

* 

“That's much better, Duo,” Quatre praised as Duo managed to start, walk to the marker, turn around and come back to a halt beside the blonde.

“Thanks,” Duo smiled. He gave the neck in front of him a soft pat. “She is a good girl,” he said.

“Lily is a sweet thing and wouldn't hurt you, Duo,” Quatre agreed as he patted the mare. “I think we will try a couple more of those and then stop for today. You've done very well, Duo and I'm proud of you.”

Duo flushed a little with the praise.

The pair practiced a little more, Quatre not only pleased with Duo's progress, but happy to see the other slave relaxing and returning to his usual, sweet demeanor. Quatre hoped that after a couple more lessons he would be able to take Duo out and ride around the castle grounds together for a while. It would give him the perfect opportunity to question the other slave and hopefully find out exactly what was going on without fear of anyone overhearing them.

* * * 

“Where have you been?!” Dorothy hissed when she spotted Duo walking down the hall towards the prince's study.

The long haired slave cringed and did his best not to shudder with the maid's tone. “I have been taking riding lessons,” Duo replied, keeping his head bowed.

“Riding lessons?” Dorothy sneered. “You don't have time for riding lessons; the mistress is not at all pleased with you. There is a pile of laundry that needs to be taken to the castle wash house and then the chambers need tidying up and the lunch dishes returning to the kitchens. I suggest you get your sorry ass moving before the princess has it whipped,” she snapped.

Feeling his heart sink, Duo was about to turn around and head for the marital chambers when Prince Heero stepped out of his study. Both slaves immediately dropped to their knees.

“Ah, Duo,” Heero said as he strode towards his slave. He frowned a little when he saw Dorothy there too and wondered what the maid wanted.

“Master,” Duo whispered.

“How was your riding lesson?” Heero questioned, ignoring the maid.

“It went very well thank you, master.” Duo risked a peek at the maid from under his bangs and noted she seemed to be annoyed.

“Good. I want you to continue with daily lessons, it will be tax time soon and I will require you to accompany me to visit some of the outer lying properties when the time comes and it will be much easier on you if you can ride properly.”

Duo could almost feel the anger radiating off the maid with the prince's words. “I will try my best, master.”

“That is all I expect, Duo.” Heero dropped a hand to caress the top of the slave's head. “Come, I wish to bathe and require you to attend to me.” Heero turned and began to walk in the direction of the marital chambers. Duo stood and fell into step behind his master. He noted Dorothy also standing and tagging along behind.

“Where is my wife, Dorothy?” Heero asked as he walked, well aware of the maid following along.

Dorothy was startled by the question but quickly recovered. “She is in the sitting room, sire,” she replied smoothly.

Heero nodded and continued to walk. Reaching their marital suite, Heero didn't wait for Duo to open the door, he grasped the handle and walked in.

“Ah, Dorothy, did you manage to find that piece of -” Relena stopped in mid sentence as she realized that it was Heero that had stepped into the room. Her eyes quickly darted around him to spot that gutter rat and her maid entering the room. “Heero,” she said, her tone changing to one of sweet innocence. “I wasn't expecting you for another candle mark.” Relena stood up and stepped towards her husband.

“I finished a little early as we are to have dinner with my parents tonight,” Heero replied and gave Relena a peck to the cheek. Moving back slightly he noted the lunch dishes still sitting on their tray on the small table. He took a quick look around, the sitting room was a little untidy, but not too bad. “I am going to bathe,” he told his wife and moved through to the bed chamber, motioning for Duo to accompany him.

Not daring to look at either the maid or the princess, Duo quickly escaped to the bed chamber.

“What on earth?” Heero said when he stepped into the bed chamber. Duo's eyes also widened in surprise.

There was a pile of clothes heaped into the corner, the bed remained unmade and a few items of Relena's clothing lay draped over a chair and the end of the bed. Heero frowned as he took in the state of the room.

“Master?”

Duo's tentative calling of his name drew him from his thoughts and Heero turned to his kneeling slave. “Yes, Duo?”

“Do you wish for me to clean this up?”

Anger flashed in Heero's eyes. “No, Duo.” Without further words, Heero spun on his heel and went back out into the sitting room. Duo remained kneeling on the bed chamber floor; he really didn't want to be in the sitting room right now.

“Relena, why is there a mess in our bed chamber? There's laundry piled in the corner, the bed is unmade and clothing lying around.” Heero's eyes narrowed as he addressed his wife.

Relena swallowed and turned her eyes to her husband, but before she could speak, Heero quickly spoke again.

“And why are there lunch dishes still sitting here? Surely your maid has had more than enough time to see to these tasks?” Heero's voice held a sharp edge to it as he questioned his wife.

Kneeling on the floor, Dorothy seethed with annoyance. _How dare the master speak to her mistress like that!_

“Now, Heero, calm down,” Relena began, putting a soft pout on her lips and a shimmer to her eyes. “Dorothy has been very busy looking after me-”

“And not doing a very good job of it by the looks of things,” Heero snapped, pointedly looking around him once more. 

“I haven't been feeling very well and she's been doing her best to make me comfortable,” Relena replied curtly. “Besides, why can't that slave of yours clean up the bed chamber and take the laundry to be washed?”

“Duo looks after me and my needs first and foremost, you already know that. He fetches my meals, keeps my study tidy and looks after my clothing. You have your maid to look after you and the tasks involved with that. I do not see that Duo should be doing tasks that your maid is more than capable of accomplishing. Now, I am going to bathe and prepare for dinner. When I return I expect to find these chambers neat and tidy as they are supposed to be,” Heero said, his tone frosty. Turning on his heel, Heero left the two women and went back to the bed chamber where his slave waited for him.

When Heero had started his little tirade, Relena's hand went to her mouth in shock. Heero must be really annoyed, he'd never spoken to her in that tone before.

Kneeling on the floor, Dorothy was seething with both anger and humiliation. She couldn't believe that her master had spoken to her mistress in such a manner! Once she was sure the prince had left, she stood up and wrapped an arm around Relena's shoulders. “Don't worry mistress, it will all be okay.”

“But Dorothy, you heard how angry he is, we have to get these chambers cleaned up before he comes back.”

“And we will, mistress.” Dorothy's eyes narrowed and a look of hatred passed over her features. “This is all the fault of that piece of trash slave,” she snarled. “He should have been here, cleaning up and not off learning to ride.”

“Yes, I agree with you, Dorothy. If that piece of filth had done his job then the chambers would be all clean.” Relena's eyes narrowed a touch. “Dorothy? You don't suppose that gutter snipe has told the prince that he cleans up in here from time to time, do you?”

“It wouldn't surprise me,” Dorothy muttered under her breath. “But somehow I don't think he would have the guts to do that. He's more of a mouse than a slave.”

“Still, I just might have to have another talk with him and see if he has said anything. I think I'll also have to remind him what I told him before; if he says anything at all to Heero then I'll have him whipped.” Relena's mouth took on a firm line.

“That could be a good idea,” Dorothy agreed.

“We have to step things up a bit, too. We need to get rid of him and the sooner the better.” Relena stated.

“Yes, we do. You rest, mistress and I'll get on with tidying up otherwise the prince will be back and we'll be in even more trouble from him,” Dorothy soothed. With Relena sitting down, Dorothy headed through to the bed chamber and quickly tidied it up, placing the princess' clothes back in their closet, making the bed and gathering all the laundry together. As she did so her mind continued to seethe over having to do such menial work and she vowed to get back at that gutter slave. When she stepped back out into the sitting room, Relena had tidied up a little out there and put all the dirty dishes onto the tray.

“Mistress, you shouldn't be doing things like that in your condition,” Dorothy chastised. “I could have done them.”

“It's okay, Dorothy. There wasn't much to clean up.”

“I'll run these clothes down to the laundry room and come back for the dishes. Once that's done I can bathe you ready for dinner.”

“Thank you, Dorothy.”

* 

From his kneeling position in the bed chamber, Duo couldn't help but overhear the conversation taking place in the sitting room. He cringed at the angry tone of his master's voice, the prince rarely raised his voice, in fact, Duo couldn't remember the last time he'd seen or heard his master so upset and angry.

But that fear soon changed to something else when he heard Heero tell the princess and that snooty maid that he was Heero's slave and was there to serve him. That warmth soon turned back to fear though as he suddenly thought what this could all mean for him now.

No doubt the mistress and her maid would be sure to try and hold him responsible in some way for all this and would find a way of making him pay. 

But for now, Duo would savor this little victory.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	36. Chapter 35

Duo couldn't help but feel warmed by his master's defense of him, putting that haughty maid and the mistress in their place. His train of thought was soon cut off though as Heero stormed back into the bed chamber.

“Duo, fetch my clothing and run the bath for me,” Heero ordered.

“Yes, master.” Duo hurriedly got to his feet and fetched the prince's clothing. With clothes in his arms he darted through the door and along the corridor to the bathing chamber. Depositing the clothing, he covered the hole in the tub and set the water to run. With the bath filling, he fetched his master's jars and soap, set a couple of drying cloths by the side and arranged the master's clothing in a much neater pile. He was just turning the water off when Heero stepped into the chamber.

“Your bath is ready, master.”

“Thank you.” Heero moved to the side of the tub and allowed his slave to undress him. Soon enough he was in the water, feeling the warmth soothing away the aches and easing his annoyance a touch.

Duo stepped into the bath after his master had gotten comfortable and reached for the soap. He quickly cleaned his master, using firm but gentle strokes to wash away the grime. “Are you okay, master?” Duo tentatively asked.

“I am fine, Duo,” Heero replied, but his mind was still running with thoughts. Dorothy's presence in the hallway outside his study had piqued his curiosity. He couldn't think of any reason for the maid to be there. It was obvious she'd not just been passing through when he'd stepped out, he could tell from the body language and looks on both slaves' faces that something had been going on. Then there was the state of the marital chambers. He had never come back to the chambers and found them in such disarray before. The words Relena had started to speak when he'd entered the chambers also crossed his mind and he frowned as he tossed them around in his mind, trying to work out what Relena had been about to say. Things were not adding up to him and he didn't like it. He could tell there was a whole lot more to this, things going on that he wasn't aware of and the prince was someone who liked to know exactly what was going on around him.

To be a good king he needed to know everything about his kingdom and the people who lived and worked there. Heero secretly prided himself on being kept up to date with everything so it was unnerving to say the least that there appeared to be something going on under his very nose that he wasn't privy to.

And then there was Duo...

His lovely slave that tended to his every wish without complaint. Heero wasn't blind, he had detected a subtle shift in his slave over the passing weeks and whilst there wasn't anything specific he could put his finger on, there were some small things he'd noted. Duo appeared to be a little more tired than usual, some days his eyes held a shadowing to them and he lacked a little of his usual grace. Thinking he'd asked too much from his slave, Heero had made a point of getting Duo to do a little less on some days to give the slave a chance to get over his tiredness without letting Duo know. With his slave in the bath with him, Heero had the chance to properly observe Duo's body. It had been a while since he'd specifically 'looked' at Duo, but now he did, he was disturbed by what he saw.

When Duo had first arrived at the castle, he'd been starved and beaten. The tender care from the healer along with the good food had seen his skinny form heal and fill out, his personality blooming along with his health. Although Heero was certain to feed his slave whenever they partook of a meal together, there were some days when that just wasn't possible and Duo had been ordered to eat with either Quatre or the other slaves in the kitchen. Now that Heero had a chance to actually see his slave in all his naked glory, he couldn't help but notice Duo appeared to be losing some weight. Not a huge amount – he was nowhere near as emaciated as he'd been at the start, but there was definitely a loss of several pounds.

Heero wondered why and decided to do his best to find out exactly what was going on. “Duo?”

“Yes, master?” Duo paused in his ministrations for a moment.

“Are you well?”

The question confused Duo for a moment. “I feel fine, master,” he finally answered, not completely sure what his master meant with his question.

“When I am busy, are you taking your meals with Quatre or in the kitchens with the other slaves?” Heero continued to question.

Unable to lie to his master, but not willing to tell the entire truth either as he didn't want to suffer from the princess' wrath, Duo thought carefully how to answer. “Sometimes I eat with Quatre, other times I eat in the kitchens,” he hedged. “Is there something wrong, master?”

Heero frowned. Duo wouldn't lie to him, of that he was certain; but Duo was also very good at avoiding the truth. “You seem to be a little underweight,” Heero said.

_Shit! How to get out of this one?_ “I have been busy, master and sometimes I don't get a lot of time to eat much,” he replied, hoping his master would cease in this line of questioning.

“I see. Duo, I won't have you skipping meals or eating less, I do not want you to get sick. Please make sure that you eat regularly when you’re not sharing meals with me.”

“I will, master.” Duo gave a silent sigh of relief and finished washing his master.

With the prince now clean, Duo was quick to dry him off and dress him, drying himself once he'd finished tending to his master. With instructions to clean up the bathing chamber then dress himself for dinner and return to Heero's chambers once done, Duo was left to finish his tasks.

* * * 

Dinner had been a rather quiet affair, Relena still annoyed over Heero's earlier anger and Heero distracted with his thoughts in relation to Duo. The queen conversed with Relena, discussing the princess' pregnancy and her ideas for the nursery. Heero had shown Relena the royal nursery and given her the option of using it or selecting a room closer to their chambers to use. Relena had decided to use the current nursery after securing Heero's promise that she could redecorate it to her own tastes.

Knowing that the royal heir would have his or her own personal 'nanny' to attend to them, Relena couldn't see the need to have the child's nursery close to their chambers. Dorothy had agreed with her mistress, after all, the princess would need her rest and having the child with her or next door at all times wouldn't be beneficial to that.

Duo had his own thoughts on that, not that he would voice them. It was his opinion that the princess didn't want to take care of an infant. He would never know just how close to the mark he was with his thoughts.

While the queen and her daughter-in-law discussed color schemes, furniture and baby clothing, Heero was able to discuss the upcoming tax time with the king. All the areas of the kingdom paid taxes to the crown each year and those taxes varied according to the produce of that area. It was up to Heero and Trowa to determine if taxes should be increased, left the same or decreased each year for the relevant area.

This meant the pair would need to go out into the kingdom, visit many of the areas personally to assess how their subjects were fairing and gather information. That information was then brought back and the two would work with the royal advisors to set the taxes for the coming year and present their final figures to the king for approval. 

“When do you plan on making your trips out?” King Treize asked.

“We thought it would be best to get underway soon. Probably in another two weeks,” Heero replied. “Trowa estimates we should have most of the kingdom covered within three to four weeks.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” the king stated.

“With Relena's pregnancy advancing, I would rather have as much of my official away duties finished as possible,” Heero said.

“That makes perfect sense, Heero. You should be here for when your heir is due to be born.”

“Thank you, father. I will let my brother know tomorrow that you approve of our plans.” 

The conversation switched to more everyday things, Duo tuning it all out as he sat on his cushion next to his master's chair and let his mind wander over learning to ride well enough to accompany his master out as much as possible.

* * * 

Lying in bed later that evening, Heero couldn't help but feel a little remorseful over his short temper with his wife earlier in the day and decided to try and do something about it. Relena was quietly chattering away about her plans for the nursery and the suggestions the queen had offered, carefully he leaned across, raising himself slightly and ignoring her questioning look, lowered his head and partook of a kiss.

With the princess still in a little shock from the sensuous kiss, he lowered his lips again and kissed her deeply. While his wife was lost in the kiss, Heero brought his hand up and gently swept it across the swell of her belly. He could feel the steadily growing bump under her nightgown and it sent shivers down his spine to know his heir, something he created was growing inside. He allowed his hand to continue upwards towards the swell of Relena's breasts and gently began to squeeze and fondle one.

Relena was so lost in the kiss that it took a few moments for her to register where her husband's hand was headed. By the time she realized what was going on and Heero's obvious intent, she broke away from the kiss, grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away.

“Relena?” Heero questioned.

“No, Heero,” she replied.

“But, Relena? We are married, I wish to make love to you, it is my right,” Heero stated. He was a little confused as to why his wife would stop him, she hadn't before, even though he got the distinct impression she didn't care much for their intimacy. His confusion was leading into anger and it showed in his short tone.

“I do not wish to indulge,” Relena snapped back. “I am with child and I do not intend to jeopardize this child just because you want to claim marital rights,” she stated in a firm tone.

That comment brought Heero up short. He'd not considered that any harm could possibly come to the unborn child if he were to make love to his wife. With information on that area sadly lacking, Heero had no choice but to concede to his wife's refusal. He would never forgive himself if any harm were to come to his child. He did make a mental note though to check with Sally the healer in regards to Relena's concern that sex would harm their child. “Fine,” he stated and rolled over, his back to Relena.

Feeling a sense of relief wash over her, Relena turned on her own side and settled in to sleep.

Heero remained awake for some time, the erection between his legs gradually diminished, but he knew he'd need relief, and soon. His mind switched to his slave sleeping in the small room off their bed chamber and his anger started to bleed out. He knew his slave would never refuse him; and not because he saw it as his duty. Duo was always willing to accept his master's affection and return it with even more fervor.

With thoughts of his long haired slave spread out beneath him, Heero finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * * 

“That's much better, Duo,” Quatre praised as he carefully observed Duo mounting Lily and settling comfortably into the saddle.

“It feels much easier too,” Duo replied as his feet slipped properly into the stirrups and he took up his reins.

A stable boy appeared leading Quatre's horse Rocky. Quatre took Rocky from the stable boy and swung himself into the saddle with an ease born of years of riding. Seeing the questioning look on Duo's face, Quatre filled the other slave in on his plans for their riding lesson.

“You've had just over a week's worth of lessons and are doing very well, Duo. Our masters will be riding out into the kingdom in another week and from what my master has told me, both you and I will be accompanying them. I think it's time to start taking rides out and around the castle grounds, I can still teach you as we ride, you can practice as we go and it will give you the chance to see how you cope with the open areas and being in the saddle for longer periods of time,” Quatre explained. He kept his intentions of 'grilling' Duo about the princess and maid to himself.

Duo felt a little apprehension at the thought of riding around the castle grounds and the obviously longer lesson time. He knew the mistress wouldn't be happy at all with him as the longer he spent learning to ride, the less time he was available to wait on the princess and her snooty maid. “Did my master say it was okay for me to take longer lessons?” Duo asked, needing some form of clarification that he wouldn't be in any trouble.

“Yes, he did,” Quatre replied. “Now, ask Lily to walk on.” Quatre turned Rocky and began to walk from the courtyard towards the castle entry.

Applying his legs to Lily's sides as Quatre had taught him, Duo asked the mare to walk forward. Once she was walking, Duo's mind again turned to the princess. Since his master's outburst at her, things had settled down a touch. Oh the princess had been sure to blame him for it all and had taken her anger out on Duo when she'd gotten the chance, although she'd been very careful how she'd punished Duo. It had become quite the game of cat and mouse, Duo knowing she'd only use and abuse him when the prince wasn't around and Duo doing his best to try and keep as far away from the princess and her maid as he could when his master wasn't there or needed him for whatever reason.

Quatre carefully observed his fellow slave as they rode out from the castle courtyard and into the meadows surrounding the stone structure. The day was warm, a gentle breeze carried the scents of the forests and grass as the sun played across their skin. He could see Duo relaxing as they left the castle behind and decided that today he would get some answers.

“Push her into the trot,” Quatre ordered and kept Rocky just to the side and still walking. He wanted Duo to do this all by himself. If he pushed Rocky into the trot then no doubt Lily would also increase her gait – and not because her rider asked her to.

Shortening the reins a little more, Duo gave the mare a push with his legs and she broke into a smooth trot. Bouncing in the saddle for a few strides, Duo managed to pick up the rhythm and settle his body in time to it, rising up and down and saving his backside from bruising.

“Very good, Duo,” Quatre praised as he pushed Rocky into the trot and brought the gelding alongside.

“It's not too hard once you get the hang of it,” Duo replied, his face a mask of concentration.

“The more you do it, the easier it becomes until you don't even have to think about it, it all becomes second nature,” Quatre smiled. “See, your body is already following the movement without you even knowing,” he added as he noted Duo's face relaxing and his body following the natural movement.

Duo gave his fellow slave a wide grin. “Do you think I'll be riding well enough to accompany Prince Heero when he has to ride out?”

“I'm sure of it, Duo,” Quatre reassured, happy to see the smile of pleasure on the other slave's face.

They rode for a while, Quatre stopping every now and then to correct something with Duo's posture or show him something. After a little while the sun began to get hotter and Quatre decided they needed a break. He turned Rocky towards the forest and the shade of the large trees, slowing to a walk and meandering along a leaf strewn path. He came to a clearing which had a small pond and dappled light.

“It's beautiful,” Duo exclaimed softly when he saw the area.

“We'll stop here and have a break and some lunch,” Quatre announced and slid from Rocky's back.

“Lunch?” Duo questioned but also dismounted.

“Yes, lunch. Noin packed us a picnic lunch.” Seeing the questions beginning to form in Duo's eyes, Quatre was quick to reassure. “I have already spoken with your master and he was happy for you to enjoy lunch on our ride. You have nothing to fear, no punishment will be forthcoming,” he said before Duo could put voice to those questions.

Duo frowned a little but turned back to his horse to loosen the girth so Lily could also enjoy a break. “Easy for you to say, the princess will not see it that way,” he muttered to himself.

Quatre's sharp hearing picked up on the quiet words. Here was the opening he'd been waiting for. “Did you say something?” he asked, turning to look at Duo. He was well aware that Duo didn’t lie and was more than interested to see what answer he would give.

Startled by the question, Duo took a moment to compose his reply. “I was talking to myself,” Duo stated and turned back to his horse.

Quatre let it go for a moment, finishing off settling his horse and grabbing the small pack from the saddle. With both horses watered and now grazing in the clearing, the pair sat down to enjoy their lunch.

Opening the bag, Quatre pulled out bread, fruit, cheese and dried meats, setting it upon a small cloth. Duo had grabbed their water skins and lay them down on the grass. For a short while there was companionable silence, the two slaves enjoying their meal while the sun sent her rays through the tree canopies to warm them and the light breeze continued to keep them from getting too hot.

Once they had both eaten their fill, Quatre packed the leftover food back into the saddle bag and lay upon his back on the grass. Duo followed suit, relaxing in the warmth of the noon sun.

“Duo?”

“Hmmm?” Duo replied a little sleepily.

“When I asked you earlier what you'd said, you said you were talking to yourself.” Quatre took a breath and then plunged forth. “I couldn't help but overhear your words. What did you mean when you said that the princess would not see it that way?”

_Crap, crap, crap!_ Duo couldn't lie, but he was terrified of telling Quatre the entire truth too. He had no doubt in his mind that the princess would carry out her threats and severely punish him; and whippings and beatings were something he'd rather not endure again.

Watching his fellow slave very carefully, Quatre could see a myriad of emotions flitting through those expressive eyes and across the sweet face. He could tell from his empathy that Duo was struggling with his emotions, wanting to speak up but the terror that seemed to fill him was strangling the chance of that happening. He thought he'd try to do his best to not only get the truth from Duo, but ease his friend's obviously troubled mind as well.

“Duo, you know you can talk to me about anything and I won't say a word to anyone,” Quatre reassured and placed a gentle hand on Duo's arm.

“I know I can, Quatre,” Duo struggled with his words. “But I can't, I just can't!”

“But why? If I can help you, you know I will.”

“Quatre, please, just leave it alone,” Duo begged, his eyes starting to tear up.

“I can't do that, Duo. There's something going on and it's affecting you badly. I can see it, feel it and I don't like to see you this way. Something's changed and it started when the princess arrived.” Seeing the small jolt from Duo's body at the mention of the princess, Quatre knew he was definitely on the right track.

“Has she abused you?” Quatre came out and asked, figuring he might be able to get Duo to talk if he was more direct with his words.

Duo looked up sharply. “No,” he said and then turned away again.

Quatre's empathy told him otherwise and he decided to go for broke. “You want to know what I think?” he asked, not waiting for Duo to respond. “I think the princess is trying to get rid of you.”

Duo's shoulders stiffened and then slumped “Why would you say that?” Duo asked, still not meeting Quatre's eyes lest the other slave see the clear truth in his own.

“Oh, there's several reasons,” Quatre said softly, “but the main reason I think that is because I happened to overhear the princess talking to her maid in the parlor a few days ago and she distinctly said it would appear that they were finally getting somewhere. Her maid also said something along the lines of it wouldn't be much longer before Prince Heero saw you for what you were and got rid of you.”

“They said that?” Duo whispered, keeping his head bowed. Whilst he'd had his own suspicions that the maid and princess were trying to get rid of him, he'd also had a small sliver of hope that he'd been wrong.

“Duo, I haven't said a word to anyone about what I've overheard and I don't plan to, but to help you, I need to know what's going on.” Placing a hand against Duo's cheek, Quatre managed to turn the other's slave's face towards him and look into those violet eyes. “Please, tell me?”

The weight of what he'd been enduring thus far was slowly but steadily wearing him down and Duo didn't want to carry that burden any longer. He trusted Quatre, the blonde slave had never hurt him, harmed him or done anything to get him into trouble before, so why should he start now?

Quatre held his breath, watching the anguish, despair and finally defeat pass through those eyes. He felt Duo slump a little in resignation and then the words he'd been hoping to hear were spoken.

“Okay.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	37. Chapter 37

Having committed himself to telling Quatre what he had been doing lately and exactly what he suspected the princess and her maid were up to, Duo took a calming breath before spilling his secrets.

“As soon as my master is gone, that maid always manages to find me and I have to do whatever the princess wants, regardless of what my master has left for me to do.”

“But surely that shouldn't be too much? The princess does have her maid to take care of most things,” Quatre said with a frown.

“Yes, she does, but...” Duo paused for a moment, the war inside him raging. Finally he decided to go for broke and to hell with the consequences. It couldn't get any more miserable for him that it already was – could it?

“I know I have to obey the princess, Quatre. My master has told me that and I don't have an issue with doing things she requests, but I also have to serve her maid too.” Seeing Quatre's eyes widening, Duo quickly continued. “When master is away, I am expected to clean up the marital chambers, fetch breakfast and lunch for them both, take the laundry to the wash house and many other tasks. I've also given the princess a foot rub and her maid too.”

“Does the maid do _anything?_ ” Quatre whispered, totally shocked by Duo's revelation.

“No, she doesn't. I am expected to wait on them both hand and foot from the time my master leaves until the mistress goes for her bath. If I'm lucky I can escape with my master in the morn and attend to his needs, but sooner or later, mostly once I'm left by myself, that maid comes and finds me.”

“When do you eat? Get time to finish your master's duties?” Quatre asked.

Duo shrugged. “I eat with my master sometimes, other times I don't get the chance to eat as the princess has me doing tasks for her. I usually finish my master's tasks once the princess lets me go.”

“But, Duo... That's inhumane,” Quatre stated, his tone shocked. “No wonder you look exhausted and I haven't been able to find you at times.”

“I don't think the princess likes me much,” Duo said in a low whisper.

“Oh, Duo.” Quatre reached out and wrapped his arms around his fellow slave, offering some comfort.

“Please, don't say anything to anyone, Quatre,” Duo begged.

“This isn't right though, Duo. Surely if the prince knows what is going on he will put a stop to it?”

“I know, but it would be my word against hers and who would believe the word of a slave over a princess?” Duo said miserably.

“Yes, I can see what you mean,” Quatre replied. 

“Besides, the mistress, she said...” Duo faltered.

“What did she say, Duo?” Quatre coaxed.

“She said If I told Prince Heero what I'm doing she would have me flogged. I can't go back to beatings again, Quatre, I just can't,” Duo sobbed.

The words were said so painfully that Quatre felt his heart breaking. _Flogged?!_ The blonde could feel the trembles passing through Duo's body and he was quick to reassure his fellow slave. “I won't say anything for now, Duo. I promise you, but this can't go on.”

“I know,” came the soft reply. “I don't know what to do anymore, Quatre. I'm so tired all the time and I've made a few simple mistakes that my master has noticed. I don't want him to punish me, I don't like making mistakes, but I don't know what to do.”

The heartbroken tone from the other slave went straight to Quatre's heart and he vowed then and there to do everything he could to help Duo. He also decided to share what little information he'd managed to gather with his friend. “Duo?” 

“Yes?” Duo sniffled.

“Do you remember when you cleaned your master's boots and they disappeared on you only to turn up in that maid's hands later and filthy as well?”

“Yes, I remember. My master was very upset with me.”

“I know you cleaned those boots, I saw you with them in the castle hall that day. I also told your master you had cleaned them, that I'd run into you in the hall with them in your hand.”

“You did?” Duo's eyes looked deep into Quatre's.

“Yes, I did. I didn't know what was going on, but I do know those boots were clean.” Quatre paused for a moment. “That has been bugging me for a while. I couldn't figure out why they should suddenly turn up dirty. The prince was quite shocked to learn that you'd cleaned them and then they'd disappeared. He did say he would look into it, but whatever happened in that regard, I don't know. Neither your master or mine has said anything about it since.”

“Thank you for trying, Quatre.” Duo felt warmed that his fellow slave would stand up for him.

“Duo, there's something else I need to tell you.”

“Oh?”

“I think I might know what is going on with the princess, why she's being so mean to you.” Quatre looked into the wide eyes of his fellow slave.

“You do?” Duo's eyes were curious, wanting nothing more than to know and understand why the mistress was treating him in such a cruel manner.

Having heard what Duo had confessed about his treatment by the princess and her maid and recalling the conversation he'd overheard a few days ago, Quatre was pretty certain he'd gotten to the truth. “I was in the library a few days back and the princess and her maid were in the parlor. I didn't know they were there at first and they didn't know I was next door. I couldn't help but overhear some of their conversation. From what they were saying it appears they are trying to get rid of you.”

“Get rid of me? But, why? I haven't done anything wrong that I know of,” Duo said, the confusion clear in his voice.

“I know you haven't, Duo. I think it would be a good guess to say that the princess is jealous of you, Duo. That maid was saying it wouldn't be much longer and you would be gone. The princess said she would be happy once Prince Heero saw you for what you were and finally got rid of you.” Quatre knew the blunt words would hurt Duo deeply, but there wasn’t any way to sugar coat it. Duo needed to know the truth and once he did, then they could try to find some way of preventing it from happening.

“Why would she be jealous of me? I'm only a slave, I have no standing, I'm just there to serve my master,” Duo said.

“I think it's because Prince Heero spends a lot of his time with you, Duo. Also, now that the princess is with child, I dare say she wouldn't be inclined to indulge the prince.” Seeing the confusion in Duo's eyes, Quatre chuckled. “Tell me, has your master taken you lately?”

The blush on Duo's cheeks gave Quatre his answer, the words that followed confirming it. “Yes, he has. I didn't think he would want my services that way once he was married, but it seems the princess isn't one to want anything of that nature much, even more so now she's with child.”

“It seems to me that Prince Heero isn't getting much at all by way of affection, companionship or sexual relief from his wife and thus he's turning more and more to you for those things. My observations of the princess tell me she wants all of the prince's attention on her at all times without having to reciprocate. Because your master has certain duties he needs to perform he can't always be with her and so she resents this. Because of the lack of attention your master is paying to her, she's taking out her frustrations by denying him what every married man expects and is entitled to. As Prince Heero's not getting the love and affection from his wife, he turns to you. You give him anything and everything he needs and thus the princess sees you as a direct threat and is jealous. It's a vicious circle, one that can't be broken given her attitude. The only way to stop it that the princess can see is to get rid of you. She blames you for all of this, not herself and getting rid of you is the way to fix it.”

“Uhhh...”

“I'm pretty sure that's why her maid is making so much trouble for you. They're trying to wear you down, get you to make mistakes that will see you punished, and gradually get you to the point where they can convince Prince Heero that you're useless, that he doesn't need you anymore and thus he will get rid of you. That's what I think is going on, Duo.”

Duo blinked a couple of times and Quatre gave a sheepish laugh.

“Sorry, I guess that was all a little long winded and a bit over your head.”

“You could say that,” Duo replied, “But I think I get your meaning.”

“In a nutshell, I think the princess is jealous of you and is doing her best to drive you to exhaustion and leave your master with no option but to get rid of you.”

“Why didn't you just say that in the first place, Quatre?” Duo asked in an amused tone.

“It was more dramatic the other way?” Quatre offered with a smile.

“Well, that could be true, but what can we do about it? If I say anything to my master I will surely be put to the sword for treason. If the mistress suspects I've said something to you, or anyone else she will have me flogged. There's really nothing I can do.”

“Yes, there is.”

“There is?”

“Duo, do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course I do, Quatre.”

“Then this is what I propose we try...”

* * * 

Heero heard the sounds of hoof beats in the castle courtyard and glanced out of his study window just in time to see Quatre and Duo dismounting. He smiled to himself as he watched the ease with which Duo slid from the saddle and the confidence he possessed when patting Lily. Deciding his work could wait for a few moments, he stood and made his way towards the courtyard.

Duo and Quatre were entering the castle when Heero met them just inside the entrance. Immediately they spotted the prince, the two slaves sank to their knees.

“Master,” Duo greeted.

“Prince Heero,” Quatre said quietly.

“I couldn't help but see you both as you arrived back,” Heero began. “Did you both enjoy the ride out?”

“Yes, master.”

“It was refreshing, sire.”

“I also noticed that your skills in horsemanship have improved greatly, Duo.” Heero dropped a hand to his slave's head and gently caressed the chestnut locks.

Duo felt his cheeks pink with the praise. “Thank you, master. I am finding it easier with each passing day and lesson. Quatre is an excellent teacher.”

“Ah, yes, Quatre.” Heero turned his attention to the blonde slave. “Thank you for taking the time to teach Duo to ride. It will be far easier on him when we ride out in a few days and I will need him at his best to assist me as you well know yourself, Quatre.”

“It has been my pleasure, sire. He is a quick learner and easy to teach,” Quatre replied with a smile.

“Good, good. I won't hold you up, Quatre, I'm sure my brother is eager to see you and will require your services. Duo, I have need of you in my study.” Words said, the prince turned and retraced his steps to his study. Duo stood and with a smile at Quatre, he quickly followed his master. Quatre also stood and headed off towards his own master's chambers.

*

Having followed his master back to the study, Duo knelt at the side of his master's desk and awaited his orders. After a few minutes of silence, his master spoke.

“Duo, I need you to take these papers to my brother for him to look over. Please wait until he's had a chance to read them and make any necessary changes. Once he's finished, return here to me with the papers.”

“Yes, master.” Duo stood and took the offered papers, leaving his master's study with the papers firmly in hand.

Reaching Prince Trowa's rooms, Duo knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. He smiled when Quatre opened the door to him. “My master asked me to bring these for Prince Trowa to look over,” he told Quatre.

“Come in, Duo. I'll let my master know you're here.”

Duo entered and followed Quatre through the sitting room to the study where Prince Trowa sat behind a desk very similar to Prince Heero's, papers strewn about.

“Master?” Quatre began, having dropped to his knees before the desk, Duo alongside him and mimicking the action.

“Yes, Quatre?”

“Prince Heero has sent Duo with some papers.”

Prince Trowa looked up and addressed Duo. “What are they?” he asked.

Standing but keeping his head bowed, Duo approached the prince's desk and set the papers down. “My master asked me to bring these to you for you to look over and make any necessary changes. Then I am to return to him with the papers.”

“Thank you, Duo.” Trowa picked up the papers and glanced quickly at them. “This will take a short while. Quatre, why don't you and Duo go to the kitchens and have a snack. By the time you return I should have these done and ready to return to my brother.”

“Thank you, master.” Quatre stood up and snagging Duo's elbow, he ushered them both from the room. “Come on, Duo. Let's go have something to eat and we can talk some more.”

Duo cast a nervous glance around him before nodding in the positive.

“Don't worry, Duo. That maid won't be able to drag you away to serve her or the princess, not whilst you're with me and we have direct instructions from our masters.”

“Thanks, Quatre.”

* * * 

“Enter.”

Duo opened the door to his master's study and crossed the room to the desk. “Your papers, master,” he said as he placed the papers on the desk and moved to kneel by his master's side.

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero gave the chestnut head a gentle caress before picking up the papers and looking them over.

It took the prince a little while to sort through the papers and apply the suggestions his brother had provided. During this time Duo had remained by his side, Heero dropping a hand from time to time to caress his lovely slave. The action caused warmth to spread through Duo and he eagerly leaned into every touch, eventually letting his head rest against his master's thigh as he all but purred with the attention as he began to doze lightly.

A smile graced Prince Heero's lips as he subtly observed his slave's actions. Duo never denied him anything, his slave willing to do whatever Heero asked without question. Although Duo's loss of weight these past weeks was of concern to Heero, he couldn't help but think back to when Duo had first arrived. The scared, starved, beaten and skittish slave was a thing of the past and whilst it had been a trial for Heero at times, he'd finally succeeded in taming the beautiful creature and now had what his heart truly desired. A slave that was totally devoted to him, happy and willing to do anything asked of him and yet still retained his spirit, that spark that made him who he was – the creature that had captivated Heero's heart and mind the first time he'd set eyes upon him.

With a jolt, the prince realized just what his mind was telling him.

Somewhere along the line he'd fallen in love with his slave.

And the thing that shocked Heero the most about that revelation was that he didn't care that he was in love with his slave.

And that thought led to another... _He wasn't in love with Relena._

At first, Heero had been captivated by the woman selected to be his bride and although they had only met a couple of weeks prior to their wedding, Heero was a loyal prince and would do what his position required of him. He knew he had to marry and produce an heir and the woman selected for him came from good stock, she was pretty, intelligent and being a princess, familiar with the way royals lived and behaved. At least that was the impression he'd gotten from her.

Since marrying he'd discovered a few other things about his wife, things he wasn't all that happy about. He'd envisioned them sharing the duties involved in running the kingdom and that included the not so pleasant ones. He'd pictured evenings sitting beside the fire, discussing the kingdom, their subjects and the future, his wife supporting and offering suggestions whilst she tended to either her needlework or their children, their personal slaves at their feet.

But it was a dream Heero was quickly realizing would never happen.

In their few months of marriage so far, Relena had shown no interest in his work other than to claim he spent too much time with it. She showed no interest in the running of the kingdom either, only willing to be a part of things if it involved getting dressed up and being 'on show' for the subjects. It seemed to Heero that his wife only wanted the glamorous side of royal life, to be fawned and fussed over and not to have to do any work at all.

And then there was the bed chamber side of things.

He'd been given the distinct impression (along with a flat out refusal) that his wife had no wish to partake of anything of a sexual nature. If he didn't know any better he'd swear that now his wife was with child she would never indulge him again.

He couldn't help but wish yet again that his wife were more like Duo.

But he'd had that conversation already – with his brother. He trusted Trowa's word and he'd done his best to follow the advice Trowa had given him. Unfortunately all it had gained him was a worried slave, exhausted mind and body and a wife that still demanded he pay more attention to her.

With taxation time rapidly advancing, Heero would need to ride out with his brother on several occasions and he knew the princess wouldn't approve. The prince sighed to himself. There wasn't anything more he could do in regards to his wife, he'd tried from his side of things, now it was up to her. He was tired of trying to please her all the time and getting nothing but more complaints or disdain for his efforts. The princess would just have to learn to deal with it all.

At least he still had Duo.

Despite his wife's constant pushing for him to get rid of Duo, the prince had no intention whatsoever of getting rid of the one thing that truly cared for him.

The warmth of Duo's cheek resting against his thigh drew the prince from his dark thoughts and his hand drifted again to caress the lovely slave. “Duo,” he whispered, those gorgeous, violet eyes turning to look at him in askance.

The prince had been far too long without any form of physical comfort and he desperately needed something. He turned slightly in his chair and drew his slave from the floor to him. He sought out Duo's mouth, those sweet lips parting and allowing his tongue to enter and roam at will.

Having thoroughly kissed his slave, Prince Heero needed more. “I need you, Duo,” he murmured as he pressed kisses to the creamy neck.

“I am yours, master,” Duo replied. He was quite stunned by the sudden turn of events, but more than willing to accommodate the prince. It had been far too long since Duo had received this kind of attention from his master and he was going to enjoy and savor everything he could get!

Managing to find his feet, the prince gathered his slave into his arms once again and kissed him. “Prepare the bed chamber,” he whispered huskily and let Duo go.

The slave was quick to move from the study through to the bed chamber. The prince had taken to using his old chambers from his bachelor days to work in. Here he could get his work done without the constant interruptions from Relena. Now he was glad he had.

Having given Duo enough time to prepare the bed chamber, Heero took a deep breath and left his study to find his alluring slave.

In the bed chamber, Duo had pulled back the heavy blankets, leaving just the sheets. Unsure of exactly what his master intended, he'd fetched the bottle of oil and placed it on the night stand. He'd also thought to grab a cloth, although he had no water to put in the bowl, he'd need to go through to the bathing chamber to fetch that and his master hadn't said for him to do that. Before he could think much more on the subject, his master strode into the chamber.

The prince noted the oil and the cloth and smiled to himself. He hadn't told Duo exactly what he wanted or needed, but he was more than pleased to see his slave was willing to try and anticipate whatever it was his master would end up asking for. Speaking of willing... The prince couldn't help but notice the bulge starting to appear in Duo's pants and Heero suddenly thought that Duo hadn't been granted release for a few days either. Having been so busy with his work and his wife, he'd completely neglected that side of his slave's needs and wants. That was something he would need to rectify... but first...

“Remove your clothes and then strip me,” Heero commanded.

Feeling the excitement building in his gut, Duo was quick to obey. Hopefully he would also be granted release if he pleased his master enough. Duo couldn't remember the last time he'd come, but it had been several days ago now.

With his slave fully naked and his own clothing removed, Prince Heero's eyes feasted upon the creamy flesh of his slave. “Let me look at you for a moment,” he told Duo softly. Blue eyes raked over the slave's form, the weight loss being noted along with the stiff erection pushing out from Duo's groin. The scars were still there, but had faded considerably. They still caused Prince Heero to frown when he saw them, not because he was disgusted with Duo's body, more he was disgusted that someone could treat a slave in such a manner.

Unable to wait any longer, Heero moved forward. “Lie on the bed for me on your back and spread your legs.”

Duo climbed onto the bed, lay himself down and opened his legs as wide as he could. He fairly hummed with anticipation, his cock hard and weeping as his excitement built.

Reaching for the oil, Heero poured a generous amount into his hand and after replacing the bottle, he made sure his fingers were well coated.

It seemed to Heero to take a painfully long time to oil and stretch his slave, but he had no intentions of hurting Duo. By the time he was done, his slave was a writhing, begging mess on the bed and his own cock was dripping with need. Having coated himself thoroughly, Heero placed the oil back on the nightstand and settled himself between his slave's legs.

Gently he pressed forwards, the crown pushing against the resisting hole for a moment before slipping inside. Heero paused and watched Duo's face intently for any sign of discomfort. All he found was pleasure. Relieved he wasn't causing his lovely slave any pain, Heero continued in his advancement, easing himself slowly but steadily inside Duo's body until he was fully seated. He paused to allow Duo to adjust and reached forth to claim his slave's lips in a torrid kiss.

“Master,” Duo breathed, closing his eyes, a smile on his face. His heart felt full of love for his master, the gentle and caring way in which he'd prepped him and was now taking him.

Unable to wait any longer, the prince began to move, claiming his slave over and over with each inward thrust and retreat. Beneath him, Duo responded perfectly, his pelvis pushing up to meet with Heero's forward thrusts. Duo's passage was tight and hot, a testament to how long it had been since Heero had taken him. It was exquisite torture to the prince and having been denied his own relief by his wife for a while now, Heero knew he wouldn't last long.

Bodies ground together, sweat running freely along with moans and cries for more. Grunting softly, Heero closed his eyes and concentrated on maintaining a rhythm. Given how Duo was writhing beneath him it wasn't easy and he faltered a couple of times. The pleading cries and moans for more fueled Heero's need and he found himself fast approaching his end.

“Touch yourself, Duo. Make yourself come for me,” Heero murmured into Duo's ear. Right now Heero needed all his strength and concentration to keep thrusting.

The words spoken, Duo didn't hesitate. His hand worked between their roiling bellies to locate his weeping cock and wrap around it. Somehow he managed to work his fist up and down, the movement of his master inside and hitting his prostate from time to time driving his climb to nirvana even faster.

Unable to hold off for any longer, Duo gave a guttural moan. “Master...”

“Come for me, Duo,” Heero repeated and watched his slave's face as Duo fell over the edge and into oblivion. The sight of Duo's face contorted in ecstasy drove Heero over the edge and he shouted as his own climax found him. It tore through his body, sending him into shuddering bursts of pure pleasure as his cock emptied itself into Duo's passage.

So wrapped up in each other and riding their respective climaxes to the very end, neither man heard the outer chamber door open, or the footsteps cross the study.

But both heard the shriek of shock and horror from the bed chamber doorway.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	38. Chapter 37

The loud shriek pierced both the prince and slave's ears, both men jumping in fright at the sudden sound. 

Heero felt the anger rise up in his chest and turned to let loose his rage on whomever it was that had entered his private chambers without being invited. Blue eyes turned glacial as Heero raised his head towards the doorway. “How dare you... Relena?” Heero froze in shock at the sight of his pregnant wife and her slave standing in the doorway. Whatever tirade he was about to speak, died on his tongue as his mind scrambled to catch up to his eyes.

Beneath the prince, Duo had gone completely still. Fear raced through his body when he heard his master speak. _Relena? The princess was the one to walk in on them? Oh shit!_

Completely terrified of what this would mean for him now, he did his best to sink as far into the mattress as he could.

Relena's hand shot to her mouth in shock, but it only lasted a moment. “Oh my god!” she yelled. “How could you?! How could you do this to me, and with that...that...that _slave_?!”

“Now, mistress, try to calm down,” Dorothy said in a soothing tone as she shot the slave a hateful glare.

“No, I will not calm down,” Relena snapped and glared at Heero. “How could you, Heero?” she repeated. “How could you betray me, and with another man no less?! I am your wife, Heero; your WIFE! Have you no sense of morality?”

“Mistress, please, try to calm yourself. All this upset isn't doing either you or the baby any good,” Dorothy tried again.

“NO! This is not right!”

“RELENA!” Heero snapped. “That is quite enough! Leave these chambers now and go back to the marital ones. I will be with you soon enough to speak with you.”

“NO! I want to know what's going on right now,” Relena snarled and stamped her foot in anger.

“Dorothy, take the princess back to our chambers, I will be there shortly,” Heero said, his tone firm and angry.

“Yes, sire,” Dorothy whispered and turned back to her mistress. “Let us go back to your rooms-”

“No, Dorothy. I'm not going anywhere!” Relena snapped.

“Relena, leave these chambers now,” Heero growled.

“Come on, mistress. I'll take you back to your chambers so you can rest a bit,” Dorothy tried again and wrapped her arm around her mistress' shoulders.

“No! I want-”

“GET OUT NOW!” Heero roared, his temper finally getting the better of him.

Still lying beneath his master, Duo trembled in fear. The anger radiating off his master brought back horrible memories from previous masters; memories of floggings, beatings and screaming abuse. He tried to curl himself into as small a ball as possible.

Duo wasn't the only one to cringe in fear. Dorothy felt the spike of it travel her spine and she tried yet again to remove the princess. Relena had gone quiet, the rage in Heero's tone effectively stunning her for the moment.

Seeing her chance, Dorothy latched onto the princess and half pushed, half dragged her from the chambers, closing the door on her way out.

Hearing the door close, Duo shuddered.

Heero watched the pair leave and once the door was shut he closed his eyes and let a deep sigh escape. His body slowly began to relax, the tension beginning to seep from him; but the anger at having someone simply walk in on him in his private chambers and then being questioned as well still sat heavy on his chest. _He was the prince, god dammit and he answered to no one but his father!_ A soft shaking beneath him drew him from his thoughts and he glanced down.

Duo. 

_Shit!_

Duo was curled into a tight ball and shaking uncontrollably. “Duo?” Heero questioned, keeping his tone soft.

“M-Master,” Duo whimpered, still terrified and unable to stop the shaking.

“Duo, it's okay,” Heero soothed, gently running a hand across the curve of his slave's spine. “They have gone now. I'm sorry if I frightened you with my anger.” Whilst he was still annoyed at the intrusion and had every right to be angry, he had completely forgotten about how Duo might react. He silently berated himself for upsetting his sweet slave.

Duo had been at the castle for nearly a year now and over those months he'd transformed from a scared, frightened creature into the sweet, shy, beauty that Heero now depended upon for many things. It was easy to forget how cruelly Duo had been treated, the slave seeming to have forgotten most of his past life, or at least, put it all behind him so Heero had thought. It would appear that Duo wasn't as over his past, cruel treatment as Heero believed.

“Duo, look at me,” Heero cajoled and gave a relieved sigh when Duo did turn his head and opened those expressive eyes. “I am not angry with you,” Heero stated firmly. “I am annoyed with my wife and that maid of hers and I fully intend to speak to both of them about this matter.”

The trembling began to ease a little, Duo reading the sincerity in his master's eyes as he spoke and it helped to soothe his worried mind a little. “I'm sorry master,” he said softly.

“Sorry?” Heero echoed. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Duo. None of this is your fault. I thought my wife and most certainly her maid would know better than to enter my private chambers and study without knocking first and waiting for permission to enter. No, Duo, you have no need to apologize.” Heero leaned in close and pressed a gentle kiss to his slave's lips.

“Thank you, master,” Duo whispered when his lips were released.

“Fetch a cloth and clean me up, Duo,” Heero ordered, still keeping his tone soft. “I will require you to assist me to dress and then I will speak with my wife and that maid. Once I've left, you may clean yourself up, dress and return to your shared quarters. I will send for you when I require you.” Heero thought the best way to help his slave calm down and reassure him that he wasn't at fault here would be to have him carry out orders.

“Yes, master.”

Managing to get his shaking back under control, Duo fetched a cloth and cleaned his master as requested. The familiar tasks did help to soothe him further and by the time the prince was clean and dressed, Duo was feeling a lot calmer.

“I will send for you soon,” Heero said and kissed Duo deeply. “Thank you.” Heero turned and left. He had a wife and maid to speak to.

With his master's departure, Duo set about cleaning himself up, dressing and returned to his old chambers, wondering if Quatre would be there and if he dared to speak to the other slave in regards to what had transpired.

*

Witnessing the prince's rage had Dorothy's heart racing in her chest, the fear making its presence known. She had never seen the prince so angry and really didn't want to hang around and suffer more of his wrath. Fortunately her mistress had also been stunned into silence and Dorothy had taken the opportunity to pull her mistress from the room before things got any worse. 

Once Dorothy had closed the door to the prince's chambers, she wasted no time in assisting her mistress back to the marital quarters. The princess offered up little in the way of resistance, her mind still in shock and trying to come to terms with what she'd witnessed. By the time they had returned to the sitting area, Relena was slowly starting to function again.

“Sit down, mistress,” Dorothy said quietly and led Relena over to one of the overstuffed chairs. “I'll fetch you some tea.”

Relena nodded, vaguely noting Dorothy's words.

“Will you be alright for a few minutes? I promise I won't be long,” Dorothy said, her tone a touch worried.

“I'm okay, Dorothy,” Relena replied, but her eyes still held a distant look to them.

“Okay, I'll be right back.” Dorothy slipped from the room and headed for the kitchens. Within minutes she was back, a tray in her hands and soothing tea in a pot. Setting the tray down she noted Relena hadn't moved at all from her position. Pouring a cup of tea, Dorothy pressed it into her mistress' hands.

“Here, drink this, mistress, it will help calm you and allow you to think clearly,” Dorothy stated, relieved when the princess took the cup and managed a couple of sips.

Unsure of when exactly the prince would be returning to the chambers, Dorothy didn't dare help herself to a cup of tea, though she sorely wanted one. If the prince were to catch her taking liberties like that then no doubt she would also find herself being punished and no way would Dorothy allow herself to be humiliated in such a manner. “How are you feeling now, mistress?” Dorothy asked once Relena had taken about half of her tea.

Placing the cup back on the tray, Relena took a moment to compose her thoughts. “Better, although I don't understand. Why would Heero do that? It would be bad enough to have him betray me with another woman; but with a man? And a gutter slave at that?!” Relena's voice began to rise again as the anger set in.

“I don't know what he's thinking, mistress, but I agree, it isn't right.” Dorothy swallowed nervously. “The prince should be here very shortly to talk with you. Do you wish for me to remain with you, or would you prefer if I were to leave?”

“I want you to stay, Dorothy,” Relena replied firmly. “I don't care what his excuse is, it isn't right and I won't have a husband of mine betraying me behind my back and with a slave no less.”

“As you wish, mistress.” Dorothy topped up the tea and passed the cup back to the princess. “Please try not to get yourself too worked up, mistress. It's not good for you in your condition and it certainly can't be any good for the baby either.”

Relena ran a hand over the swell of her abdomen. “I'll try,” she replied.

The door to the chambers began to open and both women turned to face it, Dorothy dropping to her knees beside her mistress' chair.

 

* * * 

Heero strode down the corridors of the castle, his anger returning as he continued to run the previous events through his mind. Aside from having been caught literally in the act with his slave – which really didn't bother him – he was mostly annoyed over the fact that his wife had simply walked into his private chambers without being granted permission to enter. If there was one thing Heero could not tolerate, it was lack of common courtesy.

Reaching the marital chambers, he opened the door and stepped in, steeling himself for the argument he knew for certain was to come.

Closing the door behind him, Heero turned to find his wife sitting in one of the chairs, her maid kneeling beside her. Relena's face wore a look of shock and disdain, the maid's face appeared to have a sneer on it, not that Heero cared what the maid thought, she wasn't important here.

Taking a deep breath, he hardened his eyes and spoke clearly and firmly to his wife. “Relena, in future you will knock and wait for permission to enter my private chambers. Simply walking in is not tolerable-”

“Why? Because you might be engaged in despicable acts with that slave?”

“No. It is common courtesy to knock and wait. I am quite often deep in my work and cannot be disturbed,” Heero replied, annoyed at being cut off. “And what I do with my slave is my affair and of no concern to you.”

“I am your wife, Heero; your wife! What you were doing with that slave is unacceptable, wrong! Two men do not do that sort of thing together.”

“There is nothing wrong with what I was doing with Duo,” Heero growled.

“Yes there is. It's against the laws of nature,” Relena spat.

“Maybe if my wife were to allow me my marital rights I wouldn't have to turn to my slave for relief!” Heero shot back, his temper starting to get the better of him.

“How dare you!” Relena hissed. “Have you no consideration for anyone but yourself and your urges? In case it's slipped your mind, I am with child, Heero; your child and I will not allow anything to harm this child. If that means denying you marital rights, then so be it,” she snarled.

“Making love will not harm the unborn child in any way,” Heero retorted. “I have spoken with the healer and she has assured me that there is no reason we cannot indulge.”

“But you don't know that for certain,” Relena fired back. “You might be prepared to take the risk, but I am not.”

“Then don't tell me that seeking relief with my slave is wrong. I am a man, Relena and I need to release that tension. If you refuse me then I have no choice but to seek relief elsewhere.”

“You should be able to curb those urges,” Relena snapped. “And as for that slave...”

Heero's eyes narrowed. “What about Duo?” he asked, his tone dangerously low.

“You need to get rid of him, Heero.”

“No. I will not get rid of Duo.”

“You don't need him, you have myself and Dorothy to look after you, you don't need him and certainly not in that way!”

“No. Duo stays.”

“Have you any idea how this will look to your subjects if word of this were to get out? The prince and heir to the throne cheating on his wife, with a slave...and a male slave at that?!” Relena snapped.

“My subjects will understand, it's a lot more common than you think.”

“It's against the laws of nature and the laws of God,” Relena replied with a sharp edge.

“No. I will not get rid of Duo and that is final. He is sweet natured, willing to please and far too valuable to me as an assistant – and not just as a form of relief. Duo will stay as my slave and in future you and your maid will stay out of my private chambers. If you need me, send Quatre or another slave with a message. At least they know how to obey protocol.” Heero turned on his heel, shoulders squared, spine ram rod straight and marched from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Watching the prince leave, Relena seethed to herself. Once the door had shut, she sagged slightly in her seat.

“Mistress? Are you alright?” Dorothy raised herself from her knees and put a comforting arm around the princess' shoulders.

“This is not the end of the matter, Dorothy,” Relena said, her voice low and angry.

“But what more can we do? We've tried pretty much everything we can.”

“There's one more thing, Dorothy.”

“Mistress?”

“I will get rid of that slave once and for all. If what I am thinking pays off, Heero will have no choice but to get rid of him, the law will demand he does so.” The malice in the words was just as strong as the threat.

“But, how?”

“This is what I plan to do and I will need your help to pull it off, Dorothy.” Relena gave an evil smile.

“Tell me how I can help.”

* * * 

Leaving the marital chambers, Heero decided to pay first his brother a visit and then Wufei. His anger was still boiling and he needed to calm down before returning to work. His brother had always had a calming influence on him and what anger remained after speaking with Trowa, he could work off by sparring with the royal bodyguard.

A blonde head greeted his knock to the wooden doors and moments later he was stepping into his brother's study.

“Prince Heero is here to speak with you, master,” Quatre announced. At his master's look, Quatre enlightened his master a touch more. “Duo is not with him and he looks quite upset.” The nod he received sent Quatre back out to fetch the prince.

“Brother? What ails you?” Trowa greeted. He knew immediately that this was something a bit more serious, he hadn't seen that look of anger on his brother's face since they were children.

Taking a seat as indicated, Heero rested his elbows on his knees and spilled the entire tale to Trowa. He didn't leave anything out, Heero wasn't into lying, even if it meant he suffered further consequence, he simply told it as it had happened.

Listening to the tale, the frown between Trowa's eyes deepened. At his master's feet, Quatre couldn't help but overhear every word the prince said and his heart went out to both the prince and Duo.

“I don't know what else to do, Trowa. I have tried everything I know to be a good husband, but it doesn't seem to make any difference. The more time I spend with her, the more she wants. I cannot keep this up, trying to fit my work in around her demands; and as for Duo... He's been a godsend to me, never complaining, always there when I need him and without complaint. It hasn't been easy on him either. I have noticed he's losing weight and isn't as happy as he used to be. There's something going on, but I don't know what. Whenever I've questioned Duo he denies there's anything wrong, but for some reason he's not happy and I can only think it has something to do with my wife and her maid.”

At these words, Quatre did his best to become invisible. The last thing he needed was for the prince or his master to question him!

“What makes you think that, brother?”

“Relena keeps insisting I get rid of Duo, she says I don't need him as both her and her maid are capable of looking after me, and after having her walk in on us today, well, that only seems to have fueled her demands for me to sell him. Trowa, I have no intention of getting rid of Duo regardless of what the princess says or wants. But what can I do?”

Thinking the problem over, Trowa really didn't have an answer for his brother, but he did ask another question. “How did Duo react?”

Heero sighed and explained. “I sent him back to the slave quarters to wait. I told him I would send for him later.”

“Brother, I think we should send Quatre to be with him. If this intrusion has affected him like you say it did, I think Quatre's calming presence might help. From what I've observed of Duo, he's very good at hiding what he really feels.”

“You're right. He was very upset. If you do not mind being without Quatre for a while, I think that would be an excellent idea.”

“Of course.” Trowa dropped his hand to Quatre's head. “Quatre, please go be with Duo and do what you can. I will send for you later.”

“Yes, master,” Quatre replied and got to his feet.

“Thank you, Quatre, Brother. He's a little skittish and I think your soft ways will be of benefit to him,” Heero stated.

“I will look after him.” Quatre bowed to both princes' and took his leave. The two princes returning to their discussions of Relena and how best for Heero to handle the situation from here on out.

* * * 

Duo moved silently through the castle hallways and back to the chambers he'd shared with Quatre. His mind was a mess, whirling with thoughts and wondering how his master was going to deal with the princess and what this would mean for him now.

Opening the door he slipped inside and looked around. No sign of Quatre. Moving across the room, he curled up on his old bed and did his best to try and relax, push all thoughts of what had just occurred out of his mind. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

Despite his master's assurances that he was not going to be sold, Duo couldn't help but think there was no other way out of this mess. Surely now the princess would see to it that he was sold. Duo shuddered at the thought of being sold again, of having to return to the life, or what passed for a life that he'd endured before. In his own heart he knew he couldn't go through that again and if he were to be sold, it would be a matter of days before he'd find some way to end his miserable life.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, but he did flinch when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Easy, Duo. It's just me, Quatre.”

“Quatre?”

“Yeah. Prince Heero asked me to come and stay with you.” Quatre began to climb on the bed beside the other slave and found himself with an armful of shaking, sobbing Duo. “Hush now, Duo.” he soothed and gently cuddled his fellow slave close.

Giving Duo a few moments to settle against him, Quatre spoke softly. “Tell me what happened.”

Through hitching, sobbing breaths, Duo related how the princess had walked in on his master and himself in bed together and the angry words that had been exchanged. “She was so mad at my master... A – and my master...” Duo's voice hitched as the words came out. “I – I – I've never seen or heard him so angry.”

“Oh, Duo,” Quatre soothed as he gently rocked the other slave in his embrace. “This isn't your fault-.”

“She – she will insist my master get rid of me now,” Duo sobbed.

“No, you're not going anywhere, Duo. Prince Heero came to speak with my master about this and he was very upset. I was there when he spoke and I definitely heard him say he had no intention of getting rid of you. In fact, he said you were indispensable to him, that he relies on you for a lot of things and couldn't do without you.”

Red rimmed eyes looked up at the blonde. “My master said that?” Duo sniffled.

“Yes, he did,” Quatre smiled.

A soft puff of air left Duo as he settled back against the blonde. “I don't think I could live if I had to leave,” he whispered. 

“Trust me, Duo. You aren't going anywhere.” Quatre pulled the other slave into a tighter hug.

Whilst the words offered some comfort to Duo, the niggling feeling that something worse was yet to come still weighed heavily in his gut.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	39. Chapter 38

Quatre sat with Duo for some time, quietly offering comfort to the troubled slave and doing his best to try and boost the other slave's confidence. They talked a little more, Quatre repeating some of the conversation he'd heard between his own master and Prince Heero, Duo taking some measure of reassurance from what Quatre recited.

As Duo relaxed a little more, he couldn't help but voice his concern for his well being now that the princess had caught him with his master in a compromising position. “Even if my master insists that I stay, I just know that maid will do something to get me into trouble,” he said sadly.

“Then we will just have to be more vigilant,” Quatre replied. “So far by staying together whenever you're not required by your master we've managed to thwart anything she's tried to do. We just need to continue to do that, only now we need to be aware that she's really going to be out to try and get to you and make sure she doesn't get that opportunity.”

“It's not going to be easy,” Duo replied.

“I know, but I'm sure we can do it.”

“Thank you, Quatre.”

A soft knock to the door brought them from their thoughts, Quatre answering the knock to be informed by another slave that they were both wanted by their respective masters.

*

Duo hurried along the hall towards the bathing chamber, he'd been summoned by his master to prepare his bath and he didn't want to keep his master waiting. He passed through the smaller halls, ones usually only used by the slaves as he really didn't want to run into the princess or her maid whilst he was still feeling so raw and vulnerable. Reaching the royal bathing chamber he gave a sigh of relief when he found it empty. Quickly he set about preparing the bath, sealing the bottom and letting the warm water flow in. With the tub filling, he fetched his master's jars and sat them on the edge. Drying cloths were laid out and Duo checked the depth and temperature of the water. Happy with the results, he turned the water off and knelt by the edge of the tub to wait for his master.

Only a few moments passed before Duo could hear the unmistakable sounds of his master's boots on the floor, those sounds getting louder as the prince approached. The door opened and Prince Heero strode into the chamber.

“Ah, Duo,” he said when he spotted his slave by the edge of the tub.

“Master, your bath is... Master?! Are you alright? What happened?” Duo had begun to raise his eyes as he spoke and when he saw his master he completely forgot his position and spoke freely.

A wry smile crossed Heero's face as he observed the concern his slave showed for him. “Yes, Duo, I'm okay,” he replied. Seeing that his words hadn't done much to reassure the slave that he was fine, Heero thought it better to explain a little. “I was sparring with Wufei. I needed to work off some of the anger and it seemed the perfect way to do so. I think we got a little carried away though.”

Duo gave a sigh of relief. For a moment there he wasn't too sure what had happened, if the princess had maybe vented her anger on his master. There were several bruises starting to appear on the prince's arms along with a darkening on his cheek. “Shall I fetch the healer for you, master?”

“No, there's no need for that right now. I just wish to take a bath and clean up.” Seeing the disapproving look on Duo's face, Heero almost chuckled. _Trust his slave to be the one concerned for his well being and not his wife – although the princess hadn't seen his battered form yet._ “I will pay a visit to the healer after I have bathed,” he consented, more to appease Duo than himself.

“I think it would be best, Master,” Duo replied and getting to his feet, he began to undress the prince.

Relaxing into the warm water, Heero sighed as it seeped into his bones and eased away a lot of the tension and soreness from his body. When Duo began to gently wash him, he felt almost boneless with the care and concern his slave showed. “Thank you, Duo,” he murmured once Duo had finished. “I think I will relax here for a little while. Come join me.”

Placing the wet cloth to the side, Duo moved to his master's side and found himself swept into a warm embrace. A gentle kiss was pressed to the top of his head and Duo allowed himself to enjoy the warmth and security of his master's arms.

They remained together until the water started to cool and only then did Heero decide it was time to move.”Come, Duo. I have lingered for longer than I should. There is dinner to be had and then I need to discuss our coming trips out into the kingdom with my brother and father.”

“Yes, master,” Duo replied and climbed out of the tub to fetch the drying cloths.

Once his master was dry and dressed back in his earlier clothes as neither man had brought a fresh set of clothing with them, (Duo had been summoned direct to the bathing chamber and Heero hadn't thought about a clothing change), Duo quickly dried himself off and redressed. He tidied up the bathing chamber, a little concerned that his master was still there and hadn't returned to his quarters. “I'm finished, master,” he said and dropped to his knees.

“Good. Come, we will return to my chambers and see if the princess has eaten already or has waited for me.” Words said, Heero turned and left the chamber. Duo fell into step just behind his master, a little apprehensive of being around the princess.

*

The princess was sitting by the fire when Heero returned, her maid alongside her. She looked up and couldn't hide the scowl when she spotted Duo behind her husband. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Heero asked his wife as he proceeded through the sitting area and into the bed chamber, Duo close behind him.

Duo hadn't missed the scowl, or the sneer on the maid's lips when he'd followed his master into the chambers and despite his master's assurances that he had no intention of getting rid of him, it still sent chills down his spine.

“No, I have not,” Relena replied, a little short.

In the bed chamber, Duo assisted his master to quickly change into fresh clothes and followed him back out to the sitting area.

“I'll send Duo to fetch dinner from the kitchens, your maid can assist in the task,” Heero stated and took a seat opposite his wife, nodding to Duo and Dorothy to fetch their dinner. 

Although Duo wasn't happy with having Dorothy with him, he wouldn't disobey an order from his master and quickly left to fulfill the task.

With the two slaves fetching their dinner, Relena turned to look at Heero and noticed the darkening bruise on his cheek. She frowned. “What happened to your face?”

“I was sparring with Wufei,” Heero replied.

“Why would you want to do that? Surely you have no need to go rough housing with the guards or need fighting skills; after all, the guard is there to protect you.”

“It is in my best interests to be able to protect myself. One never knows if someone wants to attack them and the guard can't always be there to protect me. It's common sense to be able to look out for myself.”

“I still think it's barbaric and besides, that guard who caused that damage to you should be on report,” Relena sniffed.

“Wufei has done nothing wrong. He is a very good teacher and it was my own fault I was injured.” Heero was beginning to get tired of the conversation and decided to change the subject, although he knew he was probably going to get another tirade from his wife.

“I will be meeting with my father and brother after dinner. It is tax time and we will be needed to travel out into the kingdom to visit many of the holdings and set the taxes for next year.”

He was right, the princess wasn't at all happy with that news.

“What about me?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Heero replied.

“I don't have all that much longer to go before this child is born. You should be here with me, not out gallivanting around the countryside.”

“Relena, you still have another three months at least before the child is due to be born. I have to ride out to several of the holdings, it's a part of my duties as prince. I cannot expect my brother to take on more of my duties, he has enough of his own to deal with,” Heero replied in a patient voice. 

“Surely your subjects will understand if you don't go and I'm certain Trowa wouldn't mind given the circumstances,” Relena complained.

Heero sighed, he was well and truly over these arguments by now. “I would suggest you get used to the idea of me being away at times. As crown prince it is expected of me to carry out certain duties, some of which entail being away from the castle at times. I would not be a worthy king if I don't look after my kingdom and the people in it. I thought you would have understood all this considering your own kingdom.” Heero couldn't help the touch of sharpness to his tone. After all, the princess came from a respected kingdom and most kingdoms were run in a similar fashion.

“My brother has duties, yes,” Relena began, “but he wasn't away from the castle much at all. We had advisers that did most of that sort of thing.”

“And what of you? Didn't you have duties to carry out?” Heero replied, a little frustrated that it seemed he wasn't getting through to his wife.

“Of course I did. As a princess it was my job to oversee the arrangements for the banquets and balls. Sometimes I would travel out to open a new building or christen a ship.”

_Well that figures,_ Heero thought to himself. “Well here it is expected of the king and the rest of the royal family to shoulder certain responsibilities and carry out several duties. As I am the crown prince there are many things that I am required to do and being away from the castle at times is a part of that. You still have a while to go before the child is due and I will be based back here at the castle when that time is drawing close. In the meantime, if I am to be present for the birth of my child then I need to make sure that all my 'away' duties are completed so I can remain here with you.”

Whilst Relena didn't like it, she really couldn't protest the logic that her husband had presented her with. She decided to leave the subject alone for now, she could work on Heero a little more in a couple of days.

Duo and Dorothy returned then with their respective trays of dinner for the prince and princess and further discussion was kept to more mundane things.

To be honest, Heero was a little surprised that his wife hadn't tried to bring up the topic of Duo and their earlier confrontation, but he didn't dwell on it, relieved that the princess seemed to have accepted that he wasn't about to get rid of Duo and had decided to leave the topic completely alone. He wasn't aware of the conniving that had gone on behind his back between the princess and her maid.

Duo sat quietly at his master's side and doing his best to ignore the maid and the princess. He was still fearful of them both and wanted to attract as little attention to himself as possible. The walk to the kitchens had been made in silence, Duo reluctant to speak at all and for some reason the maid kept her mouth shut too. That had Duo a little puzzled as the maid was usually on his case every chance she got and he was fully expecting her to give him a verbal lashing.

He didn't know which unnerved him more, the verbal abuse or the complete silence.

He listened with half an ear as the prince and princess discussed everyday, boring things, obediently opening his mouth for the food that his master passed down to him. It wasn't long before the food was gone and Heero stood up.

“If you will excuse me, I need to speak with my father and my brother now in relation to the taxes,” Heero informed his wife.

“How long will you be?” Relena questioned.

“I'm not sure. I will return once our business is concluded, but it would be best if you didn't wait up for me as I could be quite late,” Heero replied and turned to his slave. “Duo, you will accompany me.”

Relena's eyes narrowed. “What about the dishes?”

“I'm sure your maid can handle them, I need Duo with me as he will be required to accompany myself and my brother when we ride out and he needs to be informed of his duties whilst we're away.” 

“I don't see why he has to go,” Relena all but sneered.

“Duo will accompany me as he is of great assistance to me when riding out,” Heero stated, a little annoyed that his wife would question him yet again. _Hadn't he already had this type of conversation with her before? Why couldn't she just accept his word and leave things alone?_

The princess huffed, Heero saw his chance to escape and latched on.

“I will return later,” he repeated and before the princess could say anything else, Heero turned on his heel and quickly left the chambers. Duo scrambled to his feet and all but ran after his master.

Once he was out in the castle hall, Heero slowed his pace and gave a loud sigh. ”Why does she have to be so difficult?” he muttered.

Unsure if the prince was talking to him or not, Duo wisely kept silent and followed along.

*

Once the prince had left the chambers, Dorothy got up from the floor and sat next to her mistress. “Are you alright, mistress?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, Dorothy,” Relena replied although her attention seemed to be elsewhere.

Noticing the distracted air about her mistress, Dorothy frowned. “What's wrong? You're distracted, mistress.”

“I'm just thinking, Dorothy.” Relena turned to face her maid. “If Heero is going off around the countryside for days at a time and planning to take that gutter trash with him, how are we going to put my plan into action?”

“Good point,” Dorothy muttered.

The two women fell silent, each one turning over the prince's information in relation to his riding out and trying to find a way to implement their plan. Then Dorothy gave a smile.

“Mistress, I'm sure the prince won't be taking that slave with him every time he rides out. If you remember back to when the prince was busy with the harvests and visiting the many holdings there were several times he went without that slave.” Dorothy waited a moment for her words to start to sink in.

“Yes, I remember that; but he only went on day trips without the slave,” Relena replied with a frown as she did her best to remember.

“Yes, he did do several day trips without the gutter rat, but there were a few trips that involved a few days away that he didn't take the rat with him either.”

“That's right,” Relena said, a smile starting to tilt her mouth only to disappear again within seconds. “But that might have been because that slave couldn't ride. He's been taking lessons from that other slave and I assume he's a much more accomplished rider now, and that means he will travel out with Heero more.” Relena sighed. “For this plan to work we need to know that Heero is going to be away for at least a couple of days and leaving that snipe behind.”

“I know,” Dorothy replied. “I have a feeling though that the prince won't always be taking him along. There are still things to be done here and if it does look like he's planning on taking him on every trip, I'm sure we can fake something to make him leave the mouse behind.”

“I suppose so,” Relena said. “I guess it wouldn't be too hard to get that thing to slip up and have Heero punish him by leaving him behind.”

“You leave it all to me, mistress. If the prince isn't going to leave the mouse here then I'll come up with something to ensure that the rat has to stay behind.”

* * * 

When Heero arrived at the King's sitting room, his brother was already there, Quatre at his side.

“Ah, Heero,” the king greeted.

“Sorry I'm late,” Heero apologized.

“No, you're not late at all,” the king said with a smile to his eldest son. “Trowa has only just gotten here and he was early. Come, sit and let's get started.”

Heero made his way to the other chair that sat to the side of his brother and not quite opposite his father, Duo followed along behind and once his master was seated he dropped to his knees beside the chair.

The king and his son's went over the paperwork from the previous year, sorting through the yields, sales of livestock and other income and expenditure for the various holdings within the kingdom. The results were compared with the current year to give a clear view of how the kingdom was progressing.

Everything was pointing towards a very prosperous year for the kingdom and its subjects. The harvests were up, a bumper fruit crop and the livestock had increased by twenty-five percent on the previous year. Trade with neighboring kingdoms was also on the rise and whilst this was all pointing in the positive direction, the king and his sons were well aware that the following years may not prove as fruitful.

As with all kingdoms and their subjects, they were all bound and dependent on Mother Nature. And she could be fickle in her ways. A shortage of rain followed by baking sun could see the crops wither and die. Likewise if there were too much rain then crops could be easily swamped and either rot in the ground or wash away completely.

King Treize was wise in his ruling and aside from receiving produce from the farm holdings that belonged to the castle itself for the castle's use, he also bought a fair amount of grain for storage from other holdings within the kingdom, ensuring that regardless of what happened with Mother Nature, his subjects would not go hungry and they would have seed for future use.

“What have the advisers got to say in regards to the next harvest season?” Heero asked as he looked over the figures.

“They are predicting we will have fair weather which will result in another good year, one equal to or better than this year,” the king replied.

“Then I would suggest we leave the taxes for this year at their current rate but advise the subjects that there will be an increase in taxes for next year of around two percent should the season result be the same or better than the current one. What do you think, Trowa?”

Having studied the facts and figures and being a lot more familiar with the royal granary and the produce side of things in the kingdom than his brother was as that was Trowa's role, the younger prince thought for a moment before replying. “I think that would be a fair call. The granary is well stocked and the royal holdings are doing very well. A small rise in taxes next year shouldn't cause any hardship. Actually, given how our trade is also up, a lot more of our subjects are living more comfortably now.”

“Then that is what we will do,” stated the king. “I will send messengers out to the larger villages to inform them of the tax rates and the future changes within the week. Are you both able to ride out to the other holdings and inform them of the changes and collect the taxes?”

“Yes, father,” both princes replied.

“Good. I would suggest we make arrangements for you to start in three days time. There are quite a few holdings to be covered and I know your wife will want you home here before the birth of your heir, Heero.”

“That would be appreciated, father,” Heero said in a neutral tone. His father wasn't aware of any of the issues Heero had been dealing with in regards to the princess and Heero didn't want to burden his father with them either. He would deal with them by himself. Besides, how could he be expected to successfully run a kingdom if he couldn't keep harmony in his private life?

“Then if there is nothing else I suggest you both retire for the evening and begin your preparations tomorrow. There is a lot to be arranged and not much time to do it all in. Good eve, my sons.”

Both prince's bade their father good evening and left the sitting room to return to their respective quarters, Quatre and Duo followed along behind. 

Duo was hoping his master would take him along, a few days away from the castle, the princess and the evil maid sounded like heaven to him. Beside him Quatre was mulling things over in his own head. He was pretty sure that both Duo and himself would be required to ride out with their masters if the princes followed a similar routine to previous years.

“How long do you think it will take to cover all the holdings?” Heero asked his brother as they walked.

“We should be through them all within three weeks. I'd suggest we ride out as we have in previous years. Cover the kingdom in sections, that way we can visit several holdings in one area over a few days, return to the castle for a day to refresh and then head out again,” Trowa replied.

Heero nodded. “It sounds like the best thing to do. May I suggest that we meet in the morn and plan out the different areas, figure out how long we will need to cover each one and map it all out for the maximum coverage in the shortest time possible? There are a few new holdings since last year that we will need to add in.”

“That is an excellent idea, Heero,” Trowa affirmed. “Shall I meet you in the war room after breakfast?”

At the words 'war room', Duo's eyes widened a touch and he looked to Quatre. “War room?” he whispered.

Quatre smiled and gave a quiet chuckle. “That's what our masters nicknamed the meeting room. It has a large map of the kingdom along with several smaller maps of all the areas within the kingdom. It's where all the records are kept and where all the planning for the kingdom's infrastructure and the like is done.”

“Ah,” Duo whispered back, relieved that the name wasn't literal in the sense of going to war. His mind shifted gears and he began to wonder once more if his master would take him along with him.

“I will see you on the morrow, brother.”

The words broke through Duo's thoughts and he suddenly realized that they had arrived at Prince Trowa's chambers. Realizing he was becoming distracted by his mind wanderings, he did his best to bring his thoughts back to the here and now.

“Sleep well,” Heero replied and continued along the hall towards his own chambers. “Come, Duo. I have to inform my wife of the arrangements and when I will be leaving.”

“Yes master.” Duo followed along obediently, although he really wished he could be somewhere else when his master spoke with the princess. He had a strong feeling that the princess would be very upset with the confirmation of the news she was opposed to.

Duo didn't envy his master that task at all.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	40. Chapter 39

As the pair approached the marital chambers, Duo could only hope that the princess had already retired for the evening. It was getting late and his master had said for the princess not to wait up for him.

Unfortunately, the princess and her maid were still up. The princess looked up sharply as the door opened and Heero stepped inside followed by Duo. Noting his wife still sitting by the fire, Heero thought it better to get this over with now. Moving to stand behind the chair he usually sat in, Duo dropping to his knees beside him, Heero began to inform his wife of the plans laid thus far in relation to his riding out

As Duo had predicted, the princess wasn't at all happy with the news. He cowered at the side of his master's chair and wished he could have been anywhere but in the sitting room.

“Three days!” Relena protested. “You leave in three days?! Why so soon?”

“There are several new holdings that have sprung up in the kingdom since last tax year which means more properties for us to cover. It will take around three weeks to get through them all.”

“That's far too long,” Relena snapped.

“I'm sorry you feel that way, but the sooner you can accept it, the easier it will be for you,” Heero returned, his tone cold. “I will be leaving in three days. Trowa and I will plan out our various routes over the course of the next couple of days to try and cover as many holdings as possible within the shortest amount of time. We anticipate it will take roughly three weeks to cover them all and will be riding out for a few days at a time then returning to the castle for a rest day before resuming. Now, if you have no further questions, I will retire for the evening, I have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“And what if this child decides to be born early?” Relena fired off, not willing to give up on the argument just yet.

“Relena, the healer has told me that you still have roughly eight weeks to go before the baby will be born...”

“Babies don't follow due dates, they come when they are ready,” Relena interrupted.

“If, for whatever reason this child decides to be born early and I am away, my father will send a messenger to locate me and I will return to the castle immediately. But I doubt very much anything like that will happen,” Heero growled.

“I still can't see why you have to go, why you can't wait until after the baby is born.”

“Relena, it's my job. Now, that is enough. I am tired, I have a lot to do over the next few days and I am going to bed. Good night.” Words said, Heero pivoted and strode towards the bed chamber.

Duo rose hastily from the floor and quickly followed his master.

In the bed chamber, Duo swiftly removed his master's clothes, replacing the day wear with the prince's nightshirt. Neither man spoke, Duo because it wasn't his place to and Heero because he was still annoyed over his wife's constant whining and nagging.

Once he was ready for bed, Heero turned to his slave. “Thank you, Duo. You may return to your shared chambers with Quatre this eve. I will dress myself in the morn and partake of breakfast in the war room with my brother. Please bring my tray there.” Heero thought it would be better for Duo to remain in Quatre's gentle presence for a while longer, his slave had suffered through more than enough upsets for one day.

“Yes, master,” Duo replied.

“I will see you for breakfast.” Heero placed a gentle kiss to his slave's lips.

“Thank you, master,” Duo whispered once his lips were released. With the prince moving towards the bed, Duo exited the bed chamber and into his attached quarters, pausing to collect his hairbrush and a change of clothes for the morn. With items in hand, he left through another door into the castle hallway and made his way back to his old, shared chambers and Quatre.

* * * 

Quatre looked up from rummaging through his clothing chest when the door opened. He smiled when he spotted Duo. “Are you sleeping here tonight?” he asked the other slave.

“Yes. My master said to stay here tonight and take his breakfast through to the war room in the morn,” Duo replied and walked over to his bed, dropping the brush and his clothes upon the surface.

“I'm glad,” Quatre said, “I miss your company.”

Duo blushed a little and couldn't help the small smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Have you bathed?” Quatre asked.

“Yes, I bathed with my master earlier.”

“Great, I did too so we have more time to spend together chatting,” Quatre enthused.

Noting Quatre had pulled several items from his clothing chest, Duo gave the other slave a questioning look.

“I'm just sorting through my clothing, figuring out what I will need to take with me when we ride out with our masters and making sure it's all clean and in good repair,” Quatre explained.

“Ah.” Duo fell silent, a little unsure of what he should be doing.

Seeing the uncertainty, Quatre paused in his task. “I know our masters aren't riding out for another three days, but I figured it would save time if I got my things sorted out now. No doubt we will be very busy packing things for our masters in the next day or two and that won't leave much time for anything else. Why don't you do the same?”

Duo scratched the back of his neck. “My master hasn't said if I am to accompany him,” he whispered out.

Quatre frowned. 'If I know Prince Heero, he will be wanting you along. He has said as much previously, that's why you've been taking riding lessons these past weeks.”

“I know he has said words along those lines, but he hasn't yet told me he requires my services.”

“Duo, I'm positive the prince will want you along. Look, why don't you start to sort out your things anyway, then if the prince decides he isn't going to take you along, all you have to do is put them back in the chest. If he does confirm he's taking you with him, and I'm sure he will, then you're ahead in your packing which will leave you with more time to assist your master; and I'm sure he would appreciate that.” Quatre gave the other slave a huge smile.

Duo returned the smile. “That actually makes a lot of sense, Quatre. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Now, how about we do this together?”

“That would be great.” Duo replied and moved back across the room to assist Quatre.

The two slaves worked quietly side by side, Quatre selecting the items he would need and folding them neatly and placing them to one side to be packed into a large saddle bag when the time came. Once Quatre's things were sorted, the pair set to Duo's clothing chest and began the task of sorting through Duo's various items and setting them aside.

It didn't take the pair too long to finish and once done, they eyed the respective piles with satisfied smiles.

“Now that will make things much easier when the time comes to pack,” Quatre stated.

“What can we expect when we ride out?” Duo asked.

Quatre thought for a moment. “Come sit on the bed, Duo and let me brush your hair. I can tell you all about what has happened when I've previously ridden out with my master and Prince Heero. I'm assuming that things will be along similar lines this time.”

Duo made his way across to his bed and waited for Quatre to get comfortable first, once he had, Duo seated himself between the blonde's spread legs and released the tie from his hair. Fingers began a gentle combing through the chestnut tresses, untangling some of the snarls. Brush was deployed next, Quatre having separated the hair into much smaller segments and working through them one by one, starting at the bottom and working his way up.

“Now let's see... What to expect when we ride out. It will be similar to when you rode out with Prince Heero before. We will be visiting several farm holdings and a few of the more remote villages. Our masters will inform the people of the future changes, if any, to the tax system and answer any questions. They will also advise those that request it how to budget for the next tax year and roughly how much they will have to pay. They will also collect the taxes from those holdings and villagers that have yet to pay and cannot make the trip to the royal treasury for whatever reason. You with me so far?”

“I think I follow you,” Duo replied.

“It's quite easy really. Our masters will take care of the taxes side of things and will have a couple of advisers and some of the royal guard to assist them. We will be there to see to our masters' comfort, make sure they eat, take care of their horses and look after them in pretty much the same way as we do here at the castle.”

“It sounds very much like what we did before,” Duo said as he thought back to when he'd ridden out with his master at harvest time.

“It will be and like before, sometimes we will stay at an inn, other times we may camp out, it all depends on where we're going and what is available in respect to accommodations.”

“At least I shouldn't be so sore this time,” Duo said.

Quatre chuckled. “No, you shouldn't. You've come a long way with your riding and I'm proud of you and how fast you've learned.”

Duo couldn't help but blush with the praise. “Thanks, Quatre.”

“You should be proud of yourself. You've worked very hard, listened to everything I've told you and done your best to follow instructions. You can ride with the best of them, Duo.”

“Will I still be able to ride Lily?” There was a touch of anxiety in Duo's voice.

“Of course. Lily's your horse to ride whenever we ride out anywhere.”

Duo heaved a sigh of relief. “She's such a sweet horse, very gentle with me. I don't think I could ride anything else. Just thinking about my master's horse and the way he prances around I'm sure I would fall off within seconds.”

“Oh, Duo,” Quatre chuckled. “No one will expect you to ride your master's horse. Lily has been with the stable for a few years and is usually the horse that's used to teach people on as she has such a soft, gentle and forgiving nature. In your case, you both seem to have developed a good relationship with each other and Prince Heero has declared that she is to be your mount whenever and wherever we ride.”

Those words gave Duo more comfort than Quatre would ever know and the long haired slave made a mental note to thank his master for the kind consideration. “How did you come to get Rocky as your horse?” Duo couldn't help himself, he was curious as to how Quatre came to have his gelding. At least he thought Rocky was Quatre's horse, he'd never seen Quatre ride any other horse and no one else rode Rocky either.

“When my tribe offered me to the king in return for allowing them to camp and hunt in the kingdom, they also allowed me to keep my horse. I've had Rocky since he was a foal,” Quatre explained.

“Ah.”

Quatre began to hum as he brushed through the long strands of hair, finally separating them into three segments and braiding the mass. “There, all done,” he announced moments later and set the braid over Duo's shoulder.

“Thank you,” Duo whispered. He was almost asleep, the gentle brushing of his hair combined with Quatre's humming having totally relaxed him.

“I think we should get some sleep now, it's going to be a very busy couple of days ahead with all the preparations to be done.”

“Mmm hmm,” Duo nodded and climbed off the bed to allow Quatre to also get off and return to his own bed.

The candle was snuffed out, the two slaves settling into their respective beds and quickly drifting off.

* * * 

Quatre was right, the following two days were very busy indeed and in one way Duo was grateful. His master had him constantly on the go from morning until evening, running errands, fetching and carrying, seeing to the prince's meals and many other tasks. It kept Duo away from the princess and her nasty maid and by the time the sun was beginning to set, Duo was more than ready to fall into his bed.

The plans had been made, each trip out plotted down to the last detail. Supplies had been packed, the castle guard and advisers were all prepared and ready to ride out on the morrow. All that remained was for the horses to be saddled and the pack horses fitted with their harness and packs.

Duo was over the moon that his master had told him he would be riding out with the entourage the following day and they would be gone for three days.

Relena was not so happy.

And made it quite plain to her husband that she did not relish the idea of remaining at the castle without his attention.

Regardless of how much whining and complaining the princess did, Heero remained stubborn in his resolve. He would be riding out over the course of the next three weeks and Relena would simply have to deal with it.

Duo couldn't help but admire his master, the way the man managed to hold onto his patience, never raising his voice or getting angry and upset with the princess showed Duo just how strong a character his prince was.

Had Duo been in the prince's place he wasn't so sure he'd have remained so calm, no doubt he would have sent the princess back to the kingdom she came from!

With the knowledge that Duo would be accompanying her husband, the princess had let her displeasure be known even more. Not to Heero though, no. She was very careful there. To Heero she'd simply complained that she didn't see the need for Duo to go, he would be far better off remaining at the castle to help Dorothy look after her. Heero had argued that Dorothy was more than capable of looking after her mistress by herself. Relena had countered that with her pregnancy entering the last trimester she would need a lot more 'looking after' which would see Dorothy tied up with those chores and unable to carry out any additional chores.

But Heero stood firm. He needed Duo with him and that was the end of it.

Unfortunately, Duo was the one to suffer from angry words, threats and additional duties from the princess and her maid whenever they got the chance to catch him alone.

To say Duo couldn't wait for the morn to arrive and to be gone for three days would be an understatement.

*

“Is everything ready?” Heero asked, sitting down at his desk in his study.

“Yes, master. The grooms have finished preparing the pack horses and only have yours and Prince Trowa's horses left to saddle up,” Duo replied as he set the breakfast tray upon the desk and took his position kneeling at his master's side.

“Good. Let us partake of our breakfast and then we can be on our way.”

Kneeling beside his master, Duo was all but thrumming. He'd taken the prince's pack and his own down to the stables first thing that morn for them to be placed with the rest of the items the pack horses would carry. He'd assisted his master to dress without waking the princess and the pair had snuck out of the bed chamber to Heero's old rooms to eat and finish off any last minute things. It had struck Duo as rather funny that his master should be so stealthy to avoid waking his wife up.

Food was passed down to him and Duo eagerly ate from his master's hand, enjoying the quiet time together. He didn't know when he would next be alone with his master like this and intended to savor every second.

Soon enough their breakfast was finished and Duo returned the dishes to the kitchen. “Thank you, Miss Noin,” Duo said as he placed the tray upon the bench.

“You're welcome, Duo,” Noin replied with a smile. “Come here for a moment.”

Duo looked to the cook in surprise, but Noin had moved to a large cupboard and had her back to him. He frowned, he really didn't have time to waste, his master had told him to return the dishes and meet him in the castle courtyard as quickly as possible. “Miss, Noin, I don't wish to appear rude, but my master is waiting for me and I really have to go.”

“That's alright, I won't keep you more than a second or two,” the cook replied and turned around to approach the young slave. “Here,” she said, handing over a cloth wrapped parcel.

“Miss Noin?” Duo questioned as he took the offered parcel.

“It's just a little something extra for you,” she said with a big smile.

Duo carefully unwrapped the parcel and took a peek. “What is it?” he asked.

“Just a little something I've been experimenting with. It's called candy.”

Inside the cloth lay several hard, brightly colored pieces of something Duo had never seen before.

“My cousin is a cook in the neighboring kingdom and she sent me through a recipe for these. I've been experimenting with that recipe. I'm actually quite pleased with how this lot came out and I'm sure you will enjoy them, they're very sweet so don't eat them all at once.”

Duo picked out a small piece and placed it in his mouth. As the sweetness invaded his taste buds his eyes widened and mouth curled up into a happy grin. “That's... They're... “

Noin chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. “You enjoy them, Duo.”

“Thank you, I will. I'll also give Quatre some,” Duo replied as he carefully wrapped the sweets in the cloth again and slipped them into his pocket.

“I'll see you when you return, young Duo,” Noin said. “Now you'd better be off or that prince will come looking for you.”

“Crap, I'd better run. Thanks again!” Duo spun on his heel and dashed from the kitchens leaving a smiling Noin shaking her head at his antics.

* * * 

Not surprisingly, Relena wasn't amongst the group of people gathered in the castle courtyard to farewell the princes' and bid them a safe journey. The king and queen were a little surprised that their daughter-in-law wasn't there to see her husband off, but it was soon put down to the princess' pregnancy. Heero was relieved that no one questioned him in regard to his wife's absence, that they assumed it was because of her pregnancy and he wasn't about to correct them.

Bidding their parent's farewell, the two princes mounted their respective horses and cast an eye over the assembled group. Heero was pleased to see how much more at ease Duo was sitting on Lily and silently thanked Quatre for his patience and teaching skills.

“Let us be off,” Prince Trowa called out and urged his mount forward.

The rest of the group fell into order and they trotted out of the courtyard on their way to the first of the many holdings they would visit.

*

The sun was warm on his back, the mare beneath him calm and obedient and Duo began to relax and enjoy himself for the first time in days. Quatre's lessons had come back to him and he found it much easier to control Lily and keep up with everyone else.

His backside and balls also appreciated his having taken lessons.

“Everything okay?”

The question jolted Duo from his thoughts and he turned in his saddle to see Quatre beside him, a warm smile on his face.

“Yeah. It's so much easier when you know how to ride properly,” Duo replied.

“That it is and you are an excellent pupil, Duo,” the blonde replied. “We should be stopping soon at the first of the holdings. We will need to take care of our master's mounts whilst they take care of business.”

Duo glanced ahead to where his master sat upon his horse, the stallion jogging and snatching at his bit every now and then. Heero sat the horse with ease though, never moving in his saddle. Quatre followed Duo's line of sight and inwardly smiled. Duo's confidence with the horses was slowly building, but it would take a while yet before he was skilled enough to handle them all without fear.

“I'll take care of both our master's horses if you can look after Rocky and Lily?” Quatre said.

The relief washed over and through Duo with those words. “I'm sure I can do that,” he replied and gave Quatre a grateful smile.

A short while later they came upon the first of the holdings on their list and the group drew rein. Duo dismounted and took Rocky's reins from Quatre, leading the two horses to the side and waiting for Quatre to catch up to him. Within minutes Quatre was there and the two slaves followed a farm boy around the side of some buildings to a water trough.

Once the horses had drunk their fill, the two slaves checked them over, making sure that none of the saddlery was rubbing and no stones had been picked up in their hooves. Quatre tied the two princes' horses up and left Duo to keep an eye on them for a moment whilst he went in search of the pack horses. He returned within minutes carrying four nose bags, each with a small amount of grain in them. The nose bags were quickly put on and the four horses stood in the shade of a large tree eating happily.

Sitting down under the same tree to rest and wait for their masters, Duo remembered the candy Noin had given him before their departure. He reached into his pocket and pulled the cloth out, unwrapping the treat.

“What have you got there?” Quatre asked.

“Miss Noin gave it to me this morn before we left. She said it's called candy and it's something new that she's been experimenting with. Here, try a piece, it's really nice and sweet.” Duo offered the now open cloth to Quatre, the blonde reaching in to take a small piece. 

The blonde studied the piece before popping it in his mouth. “Oh, Duo,” Quatre moaned, his eyes closed in bliss as the sweetness filled his mouth. “That is divine, thank you.”

Duo's face lit up into a grin. “I said you'd like it,” he stated and popped a piece into his own mouth, wrapping the rest back up and putting into his pocket for later.

Soon enough the princes finished their business and the group were on their way again, the sun rising higher in the sky and keeping them all quite warm. Another four holdings were visited before the group stopped for lunch, eating bread, cheese and cold meats in a clearing to the side of the main track they were following. After lunch five more holdings were visited and the sun was starting to set. Duo was beginning to feel the effects of being in the saddle all day and was looking forward to getting off Lily and allowing his body to recover.

A village lay ahead, Heero sending a guard to ride on before them and alert the inn keeper to their imminent arrival. By the time they reached the inn, the stable boys were waiting along with the inn keeper, his wife and a couple of servants.

The horses were taken to the large barn where they would be tended to by the stable boys. Quatre and Duo collected their respective masters and their own belongings from the pack horses and followed their masters inside the inn.

“I have prepared our finest rooms for you, your highness' and the servant girl has almost finished heating the water for your baths. Would you care to eat before you bathe or after?” the inn keeper asked with a bow to the princes.

“I think a bath first,” Heero replied and looked to Trowa who nodded. “We will send our slaves to you after we have bathed to fetch dinner.”

“As you wish, sire. I'll have the water sent up to your rooms immediately.” The innkeeper motioned for a slave boy who stepped forward. “Show the princes to their rooms then return to show the rest of their group to their rooms.”

Shouldering his master's things, Duo followed behind the two princes and Quatre to the rooms they would be staying in.

*

The warm bath had been most welcome at the end of a long day in the saddle. Duo had washed his master and dressed him before taking his own bath and emptying the now dirty water out. He joined up with Quatre to fetch dinner and knelt beside his master as the two princes dined, the hot food his master fed him filling his empty stomach and making him feel sleepy. After the meal, the princes discussed the next day's agenda, agreeing to meet for breakfast and get an early start.

They bid each other goodnight, Prince Trowa and Quatre returning to their own room and leaving Heero alone with his slave.

Lying in the bed next to his master, Duo was feeling relaxed, happy and content. A strong hand caressed his side and over his backside, Duo shivered.

“How are you feeling? Are you sore?” the prince questioned.

“I'm fine, master. I'm not sore, just tired from all the riding,” Duo replied honestly.

“You are riding much better this time and that is good as you will be able to accompany me a lot more often when I have to ride out,” Heero said and continued to stroke his palm across Duo's rear.

The motion was both soothing and arousing to Duo, the slave completely relaxing and simply enjoying the attention. The motion changed slightly, becoming more sexual. Fingers began to caress along the cleft, gradually working their way between his cheeks until they were circling his anus. Duo moaned.

“I have need of your body,” Heero whispered and pressed a kiss to Duo's lips.

“I am yours, master,” Duo moaned softly.

“Mine, all mine, my lovely Duo.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	41. Chapter 40

After a hearty breakfast at the inn, Duo and Quatre were quickly packing up their own and their masters things, securing them to the pack horses and preparing to ride out for another day of visiting holdings. The weather was still warm, promising to get hotter as the day wore on and Duo was glad he wore a long sleeved shirt to protect his pale skin from getting sunburnt.

Having been raised in the deserts, Quatre knew all about the heat of the sun and how it could burn a person's skin without them knowing. He'd wisely thought to pack a wide brimmed hat and at the last minute had put one in for Duo too. Seeing the other slave's face beginning to redden a little, Quatre nudged Rocky closer to Lily, fiddling with the pack on the back of the saddle at the same time.

“Feeling a little warm?” Quatre asked when he was riding alongside Duo.

“Just a little,” Duo replied.

“Here, take this and put it on,” Quatre said and passed over the hat.

Duo looked curiously at it when he took it from Quatre. It was made of straw, the stalks having been woven together in an intricate pattern to be firm, sturdy and yet lightweight. He looked back at Quatre who had removed a second hat from his saddle pack and put it on.

“It will protect your face from the heat of the sun and prevent you from getting burnt,” Quatre explained.

Duo was familiar with hats, but only those worn by the fine ladies or used in the winter seasons for keeping one's head dry. He'd never worn one in all his life, the hats he'd come across being used only for the master and never a slave. “My master won't be angry?” he asked, a touch of fear in his voice.

“No, your master won't be angry. He'd probably be angry if you were to get badly sunburnt when you can prevent it by wearing the hat,” Quatre replied with a grin.

Duo nodded. He dropped Lily's reins for a moment to slip the hat on his head. He did have to admit, the shade from the brim was a welcome relief.

“Better?” Quatre asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

“My pleasure, Duo.”

The group rode on until they reached the first of the holdings they were to visit that day. Dismounting to take care of the horses, Duo found his master standing in front of him with an amused smile on his face. “Master?”

Heero reached out and touched the hat. “Did Quatre give you this to wear?”

“Yes, master.” Duo's eyes were lowered, unsure if he was in trouble or not.

“I will have to thank him for his forethought. I am not being a very good master to you and I apologize, Duo.”

“Master? You are a very good master, the best,” Duo said quietly. He was quite shocked with his master's apology; master's didn't apologize to slaves!

“If I was a good master I would have thought of the possibility of you getting sunburnt. I will try harder to be a better master to you, Duo.” Words said, Heero turned on his heel and joined his brother and the owner of the holding to discuss their business, leaving a very stunned Duo to take care of the horses.

*

The remainder of the day was much the same as the previous one, several holdings were visited and by the time the sun was starting to drift low in the sky the group were more than ready to call an end to the day's travels.

Another inn in a small village was to be their place of rest that eve, Duo and Quatre seeing to their respective master's comfort once they arrived.

The evening was spent in Prince Trowa's room, talking over the day's travels and discussing the coming visits.

“I think that if we start out not long after daybreak we should manage to finish these last few off by midday and be home at the castle in the early eve,” Prince Trowa stated as he reached for another slice of the warm bread.

“It will mean some hard riding,” Prince Heero stated as he looked over his brother's proposal. “It might not be wise to push the horses too much, they have already covered a lot of ground.”

“That is true,” Prince Trowa replied looking thoughtful.

“Maybe we should continue at a steady pace and see how low the sun is when we've visited the last of the holdings for this area. If it is too low we can always find another inn or camp out for the eve and make out way back to the castle the following morn.”

“In that case, I would suggest we purchase some more provisions too as we won't have enough left for everyone if we do camp out.”

“Then let us see how tomorrow unfolds.” Heero sat back in the comfortable chair.

Trowa couldn't help but wonder at his brother's seeming reluctance to return to the castle as soon as possible. Duo also picked up on his master's desire to remain away from the castle for a little longer and was pretty sure he knew why; but he wasn't about to voice those thoughts.

After chatting for a little while longer, Heero decided it was time to call it a night and left his brother in peace, returning to his own room with Duo and retiring for the night.

* * * 

The third day of their travels saw everyone up and about early, enjoying a hearty breakfast before preparing to mount up and head out to the first of the holdings to visit that day. Duo and Quatre were sent to the inn's kitchens to pick up and pack the extra provisions that Prince Trowa had ordered that morn from the inn keeper.

As discussed the previous eve, depending on their schedule and the daylight hours, the prince wanted to be sure they had enough provisions to remain away from the castle for one more night should the need arise.

The day had once again dawned fine and grew hotter as the sun rose higher in the sky. By the time the sun was in the middle of the sky there only remained three holdings left to visit. The heat was starting to get to everyone; including the horses and Prince Heero called for a short rest stop.

Taking the map from his brother whilst the remainder of the group took to the shade and gratefully drank from water skins, Heero scrutinized their planned route to the remaining holdings. When his brother joined him moments later, Heero had formed a plan of sorts in his mind and ran it by his brother.

Trowa's face lit up into a grin when Heero divulged his idea. “I think that would be a wonderful way to finish this day, brother,” Trowa remarked.

“Then you agree?”

“Of course.”

“We should hurry along then and finish our business with these last three holdings. From what I can tell from the map and what I remember of this area from past visits, there should be a clearing suitable for us to camp overnight in by the river's edge.”

“Let us not waste any more time.” Trowa turned back to where the two slaves and the royal guard were standing under the shade of several large trees and informed them of their intent to leave.

Duo was hot, sweaty and very uncomfortable by the time they reached the last of the holdings. Beside him, Quatre wasn't much better, although he did seem to have a bit more tolerance of the heat than Duo – _probably due to his desert heritage,_ Duo thought.

Neither slave could understand why their masters were pushing the group so hard, unless they really wanted to finish their business and return to the castle as quickly as possible. But neither slave was about to question their master either, and neither were any of the royal guard.

The horses were blowing hard, sweat running freely and matting their coats. They showed their displeasure by being stubborn and resisting their riders wherever possible. Even the usually calm and gentle Lily was starting to let Duo know she didn't appreciate being ridden hard in such hot weather, and whilst she hadn't tried to 'chuck him off' as Duo had put it, she had made him work very hard to get her to move faster than a trot.

The business didn't take long, the princes returning and taking their respective mounts' reins from Quatre. Once everyone was mounted again, Heero addressed the group.

“We will be riding back along a couple of tracks towards the river and camping out for the eve,” he told them and declined to elaborate further. Turning Wing's head, Heero rode the reluctant stallion forward, setting a slightly slower pace than before but still moving briskly.

No one dared to question either prince in regards to their decision, they simply rode their own tired horses forward and hoped they wouldn't be traveling for too much longer.

The sun was still beating down relentlessly when Heero rode into the clearing he'd spoken to Trowa about earlier. A large belt of trees ran around the edge with a few scattered within the clearing itself and offering some much needed shade for the weary group.

“We will set up camp here for the eve,” Heero announced and dismounted.

The guards took care of setting the camp up, Duo and Quatre took care of their master's horses and their own, seeing that the equines were unsaddled, checked over, brushed and given food and water. Duo was happy to note that the river was only a very short walk from their camp and the water clean and clear which made carrying the heavy water skin for the horses a little more bearable.

With the horses taken care of the two slaves made their way to the two large tents pitched side by side. The guard had set the tents up with assistance from the princes and now Duo and Quatre brought the saddle bags containing their respective master's belongings to those tents.

The pair split up, each going into one of the tents to set up bed rolls for their masters and unpack the other items they would need. With the slaves preparing the tents for them, the princes took the opportunity to take a walk around their campsite. Everyone was busy with something, setting the tents up, fetching wood for a fire, unpacking supplies and digging out a fire pit. The sun was still hot on their backs and Heero gave a slow smile when he spotted the river through the belt of trees.

“You know what would finish this day off, brother?” he said.

“A glass of wine, bath and soft bed?” Trowa replied with an amused smile.

Heero chuckled. “Well, yes, there is that, but I was thinking more along the lines of a cool, refreshing swim in the river.”

Trowa cocked his head. “Actually, that sounds like a great idea. The perfect way to cool off and get rid of the grime from traveling.”

A wide grin graced the mouth of the elder prince. “Then why are we standing here? Come, let us remove some of this clothing, fetch our slaves and enjoy some relaxation.”

Shaking his head, Trowa followed his brother back to the tents and their slaves.

Having announced their intentions to swim in the river to the royal guard and granting them the same privilege once the campsite was finished being set up, the pair went to find their slaves.

“Master,” Duo said and dropped to his knees when Heero entered the tent.

“Ah, Duo. Have you finished putting everything ready?”

“Almost, Master. I only have the blankets to place on the bed roll for you and I am done.”

“Good. Finish your task and be quick about it, my brother and I are going down to the river to bathe and cool off. Both you and Quatre will join us.”

Duo's eyes widened a touch with the words, but he didn't question the order, he quickly had the blankets out of the pack and placed neatly on the bed roll. Finished with his task, he dropped again to his knees. “Master? I am finished,” he said.

“Good. Come, help me to remove some of this clothing.”

Duo rose and assisted in removing the prince's cloak, vest and boots, leaving the man standing in just his shirt and leggings.

“Thank you.” Heero turned to leave the tent, motioning for Duo to accompany him.

They met with Prince Trowa and Quatre, the former having also been relieved of his boots, vest and cloak and made their way to the river. They walked along the shore line a little way until they found the perfect spot for their swim. The river lapped gently against the larger expanse of shore line, several trees set back a little from the small 'beach' offering some shade from the searing heat.

“This should do perfectly,” Heero said and turned to Duo. “Have you ever been swimming before?”

Duo lowered his head. “No, master.”

“Then I will have to teach you how. It's not too difficult. But first we will need to remove our clothing.” Seeing Duo's look of slight confusion, Heero continued, “It is very hard to swim with your clothes on, they will drag you down and there is a possibility that you could drown. In one way it's like taking a bath, only this is a much larger bath tub.”

“Much larger, master,” Duo replied as he moved to start assisting his master to disrobe. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, although both his master and Quatre had seen him naked on many occasions, Prince Trowa hadn't and Duo hadn't seen the other prince naked either. It seemed the other prince held no such embarrassment though as beside them, Quatre was helping Prince Trowa to remove his shirt, leggings and undergarments. Once both princes were naked, the slaves removed their own clothing and the four made their way to the river's edge.

Duo stared, a little apprehensive at the large expanse of water and despite the heat and sweat still running from his body, he shivered.

“Do not be afraid, Duo. I will not let anything happen to you,” Prince Heero stated and calmly took Duo's hand.

Duo had no choice but to follow his master and gingerly he stepped forward. The cool water lapped at his toes and then swirled gently around his ankles, tickling his skin as he moved a little more into the river. Duo couldn't help it; he laughed.

An amused smile graced the prince's lips as he watched his slave. Duo's laugh was something he loved to hear. Beside them, Prince Trowa and Quatre were also watching as they began to wade deeper into the river.

Feeling a little braver and more secure with his master's hand in his, Duo slowly stepped deeper into the river. The water was cooling to his hot skin, washing away the sweat and grime of their journey and leaving him feeling invigorated. Once the water reached his waist, Duo stopped. He wasn't too sure of going in any further.

Understanding filled the prince's eyes and he allowed Duo to stop and gain some confidence. “Let yourself relax and cool down a bit, then I will teach you the basic strokes to swim and keep yourself afloat,” he told the slave.

Duo nodded and turned his eyes to where Prince Trowa and Quatre were. The other two had moved into the deeper water and were swimming around. Prince Trowa moved through the liquid with ease, long, tanned arms pulling his body along and looking completely at home in the water. Quatre wasn't nearly as graceful as his master, his strokes were a little uncoordinated and choppy, but he was staying afloat and moving around a little.

That made sense to Duo. Given that the other slave was from the deserts there wouldn't have been much in the way of water for him to swim in. Thinking back over his own life, the only body of water Duo had been in was the duck pond on one of his master's holdings – and that had only been to bathe. The duck pond hadn't been too deep, just a couple of feet of murky water with another layer of mud and slime underneath, nothing at all like the sandy floor and crystal clear water of the river bed.

Noting his slave had gained some confidence, Heero began to teach him a few basic strokes, enough to have him moving slowly through the water under his own steam. Duo wasn't confident enough to move any deeper than his waist and Heero wasn't about to push him either. It had taken Heero quite some time to build the fragile trust between himself and his slave and he'd also promised never to hurt him. To push Duo now would not only result in Duo possibly floundering and swallowing water, but it could also destroy that fragile bond.

“I am going to go in deeper and swim a little,” Heero informed his slave. “You stay here in the shallower water and practice,” he added when he saw the look of panic begin to cross Duo's face.

A relieved sigh came from Duo. For a moment there he thought his master would require him to join him in the deep water. “Yes, master,” he said softly.

Noting what his brother was up to, Prince Trowa joined Heero and the pair began to swim across the river to the other bank, enjoying the cool water and exercise. With the two princes swimming together, Quatre made his way back to where Duo was standing.

“It is much cooler in here,” Quatre stated.

“Yes, it is,” Duo agreed.

“Come, let us practice the strokes your master taught you whilst they are busy.” 

With a smile at his fellow slave, Duo sank lower into the water and began to practice.

*

After a short while practicing the strokes his master had taught him, Quatre thought Duo was proficient enough and wasn't likely to drown any time soon. Rather than continue practicing in the current manner, Quatre thought a little fun was in order. They could play around and Duo would still be able to practice at the same time.

Quatre initiated a game of 'tag' and made sure to stay in the shallower part of the river as they played. Whilst he was by no means a good swimmer himself, Quatre was still a bit stronger than Duo. They chased each other around, splashing and diving underwater, enjoying their game. From the deeper parts of the river, the two princes watched their slaves cavorting around with amused smiles. Heero was pleased to see his slave relaxed and obviously happy.

Having almost exhausted themselves, Quatre and Duo called a halt to their game, standing in the water as they recovered their breath. They chatted quietly to each other when Duo suddenly jumped and gave a strangled squeal of fright, frantically looking around himself.

“Duo?” Quatre questioned. “What's wrong?”

“S- S- Something touched my leg,” Duo stuttered out, still shaking.

Quatre turned his attention to the water, eyes raking over what he could see in an attempt to find just what it was that had scared his fellow slave.

The two princes had also witnessed, and heard, Duo's distress and were rapidly making their way back across the river to find out what was wrong.

“There's something in the water, it tried to grab my leg,” Duo told his master when Heero had arrived and asked what had happened.

The four of them all began to scour the water, trying to see if they could spot what it was that had tried to attack Duo. Prince Heero was well aware that sometimes snakes lived near water sources and often swam in them too, but he'd never heard of any snakes in this particular river. Suddenly Quatre squeaked and froze.

“It touched me,” Quatre whispered out, still motionless. Slowly he lowered his eyes, squinting at the water and trying to determine what it was that had brushed against him. Moments later he began to laugh. “Ohh, that tickles,” he snorted.

The two princes and Duo all looked at Quatre with curiosity in their eyes. Then Duo jumped again and frantically looked around; seconds later, Prince Trowa also jumped and then began to laugh. 

Prince Heero shook his head, but when Duo also started to laugh, he wondered if the three of them had lost their minds. Then something brushed against his thigh, the back of his knee followed by a tickling sensation to the top of his foot. He managed to catch a glimpse of what was causing all the mayhem and began to chuckle along with the others.

A school of fish had appeared and were obviously curious as to what was in their domain and had decided to investigate. Lazily they swam around the humans, brushing against legs, feet, bellies and the occasional backside and groin, pausing from time to time to nibble on the flesh and sending the humans into hysterics with the tickling sensations.

“They're just fish,” Prince Heero announced in-between chuckles.

Duo was laughing so much he had tears running down his cheeks. Now he was aware of exactly what was 'attacking' him, he'd gotten over his fear and tried to avoid the curious investigations of his person by the fish.

After several minutes, the fish grew bored with their game and swam away, leaving the four humans to recover from their mirth.

With the fish now gone, the four soon brought their laughter under control, Prince Heero turned to look at his slave, watching as Duo brushed the tears from his face. He'd undone his braid and the lengthy mane stuck to his skin and pooled in the water around him. Heero felt his breath catch at the sight. Duo looked so much like a fey creature, a child of the woods or water, innocent and beautiful.

The prince couldn't help his body's reaction to his slave and he swiftly moved to embrace Duo in his arms, kissing his slave until Duo thought his legs would give out on him.

Smiling at his brother, Prince Trowa took his slave by the hand and they left the pair alone in the water, retreating to the trees to enjoy their own intimacy.

Having quickly prepared Duo, Heero slid into the warm channel, taking it slow and easy as he was well aware he hadn't used any oil to make things easier. Giving Duo plenty of time to adjust, he began to make slow, gentle love to the beauty.

The intentions of his master were not unexpected, the kiss and hardness rubbing against his belly had been a clear indication that his master desired his body and Duo willingly surrendered. There was some burning at first which soon eased off and Duo was surprised with the slow, tender pace his master set – but he did appreciate that his master was obviously thinking of his comfort.

The water lapped against their bodies, Duo doing his best to keep his footing on the river bed while his master thrust into his body from behind. In the belt of the trees he could just make out the shadows of Prince Trowa and Quatre, the two also engaged in pleasuring each other. His master hit his prostate and all thoughts other than the pleasure he was feeling fled his mind.

Even though his pace was slow, it didn't take the prince long to find his completion. He moaned and buried his face against the back of Duo's neck, the shudders pulsing through his body while his seed spurted into Duo's. He remained half sprawled across Duo's back, softened cock still inside his slave as he recovered from his climax.

Unwilling to leave, he reached around Duo's bent form and grasped his slave's hard cock, sliding his hand up and down the rigid length. “Come for me, Duo,” he murmured against his slave's neck.

Duo didn't hesitate, he let the pleasure his master was gifting him burn through his body and ignite the fire. That fire quickly fed to become an inferno and with a muffled cry, Duo let go. His essence pumped out to be washed away in the river, body sagging as all brain function went off line. Only his master's strong arm around his waist kept him from plunging into the water and drowning.

With Duo's climax, his passage began to ripple and pushed Heero's softened cock from within. Feeling his slave losing his balance, Heero tightened his grip around Duo's waist and kept him upright until the young slave came back to himself. “Did you enjoy that?” Heero asked once Duo was able to support his weight again.

“Very much, master,” Duo replied, his eyes still slightly glazed.

“As did I. You are such a treasure, Duo and I never intend to let you leave me.” Prince Heero kissed Duo deeply.

“Come, it won't be long until the sun is gone and we need to eat and plan our trip home for tomorrow.” Releasing his slave, Heero began to walk towards the shore, Duo following behind.

Prince Trowa and Quatre soon joined them after taking a quick dip to wash off the evidence of their joining. With clothes back on, they made their way back to the campsite and food.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	42. Chapter 41

Despite sleeping on a bed roll on the ground in a clearing instead of a soft bed in an inn, Duo enjoyed a very deep and refreshing sleep. He awoke to the sound of the dawn chorus, the many birds in the area greeting the sun's rays with a cacophony of trills and warbles.

Duo rolled onto his back, his master still sleeping soundly and listened to the calls of the birds. He smiled to himself as he listened, nature was such a wonderful thing and he never tired of her beauty. Gradually the sounds of the birds was replaced by the sounds of the royal guard as they stirred and slowly brought the camp to life.

Prince Heero blinked open sleepy eyes and it took a moment for him to orientate himself. He yawned and stretched.

“Good morn, master.”

Turning his head slightly, Prince Heero smiled as his eyes alighted on his lovely slave. “Good morn, Duo. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, master. And you?”

“I feel very refreshed,” the prince replied honestly and reached a hand forth to caress Duo's cheek.

Leaning into the caress, Duo's eyes fluttered shut and a soft smile graced his lips.

Hearing the sounds of the camp coming to life around them, Heero sighed, dropped his hand and began to sit up. “Come, Duo. We need to get dressed, have breakfast and break camp.”

Scrambling out of the bed roll, Duo hastened to fetch his master's clothes and assist him to dress. Once the prince was dressed he left the tent to relieve himself and freshen up a little, leaving Duo to quickly dress himself and see to their breakfast. 

Meeting up with Quatre, the two slaves joined forces to put together breakfast trays for their respective masters. One of the royal guard also doubled as a cook when the need arose and with the group having camped out he was busy preparing hot food for everyone. A couple of dishes with warm ham and scrambled eggs were handed over to the slaves and added to the fruit and bread that already graced the two trays.

The princes partook of their breakfast by the camp fire. Although the sun was up and beginning to slowly warm the earth, there was a slight breeze which kept a chill to the morning and the heat from the burning fire was welcome. The food was eaten, Quatre and Duo also being fed by their masters as the two princes chatted quietly together.

Once breakfast was finished, the slaves took the utensils back to the cook after they'd washed them in the river and returned to their respective master's tent to pack their things.

The camp site was quite busy for a while, the slaves carefully placing everything back into the packs they'd come out of and rolling up the bedding. Once everything was out of the tents, Duo and Quatre took the packs to the guard for securing to one of the pack horses.

With that taken care of the pair set about getting the horses saddled up and ready to go. Duo took care of Lily and Rocky whilst Quatre fussed over the princes' mounts. The royal guard were also busy with various tasks. Some were preparing the horses for their journey, others were packing up the various items around the camp site whilst others took down the tents and rolled them securely for travel.

With everything packed up and secure, the camp site left as they'd found it, the entourage started out for the castle.

The sun was well and truly up by the time the group were on their way, although the wooded trail did offer some respite from the heat. As they rode, Duo couldn't help but notice that the pace the princes set wasn't anywhere near as fast as the previous day. In fact, it was quite leisurely, something the horses at least appeared to be thankful for.

Duo didn't care that the pace was slow, if anything he was relieved. The longer it took for them to return to the castle, the less time he would have to spend in the presence of the princess and her snooty maid. Idly he wondered if the princess would be there to greet his master once they returned.

They stopped once on their way back to the castle to give the horses a break and enjoy a snack. The sun was high in the sky now and the woods would end shortly. Up ahead lay open fields with a few copses of trees to break up the landscape that surrounded the outer reaches of the castle grounds, and those trees would soon thin out as they neared the majestic building itself.

Kneeling by his master's side, Duo took the opportunity to enjoy his master's company before it would all change when they arrived back home.

All too soon, the break was over and they were on their way again.

* * * 

The sun was directly overhead when the entourage clattered into the castle courtyard. Stable boys came running to take care of the equines, other slaves arrived to assist with the unpacking. Heero and Trowa dismounted, Duo and Quatre beside them as they traversed the steps to the castle entry and the King who awaited them.

“My sons,” the King greeted and gave each of the princes a hug. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, father,” Prince Heero replied as his brother also murmured his greetings beside him. Prince Heero noted his wife's absence but didn't dwell on it. Quite frankly he hadn't expected Relena to be there at all.

“Come,” the king directed with a wave of his hand. “You must both be tired and grimy after your travels. Go freshen up and then meet me in the throne room with the advisers and we can discuss your trip out.”

“Yes, father,” Heero replied and turned to find Duo kneeling just behind him. A soft smile graced his lips as he took in the sight of his slave. “Come, Duo. We will need to greet the princess and then take a bath.”

Rising from his knees, Duo dutifully followed his master into the castle and following 'lions den'. He was not at all looking forward to the meeting with the princess.

*

Relena was in the sitting room, reclining in one of the chairs doing some needlework, Dorothy at her side reading a book when Heero opened the door and entered. Looking up sharply with a scathing reprimand on her tongue for whomever had entered her chambers without knocking, Relena quickly stifled the words when she realized it was her husband. She let a broad smile grace her face instead.

“Heero, you're home,” she said before a scowl crossed her face. “I thought you were coming home yesterday,” she added.

“Relena,” Heero greeted and crossed the room to place a kiss to his wife's cheek. He gritted his teeth as her words sank home. “By the time we had finished our business with the last holding, it was settling into dusk and too risky to ride through the night so we camped out,” Heero explained, although why he was bothering he didn't know, he was the crown prince and as such didn't have to explain himself to anyone.

Duo had dropped to his knees just inside the doorway and listened to the exchange. He bit his lip when the prince replied to the princess. He knew without a doubt that they could have made it back to the castle before the real darkness set it, it had only been mid afternoon when they'd decided to make camp. It seemed his earlier thoughts in regards to his master's reluctance to return to the castle had been right.

“Oh well, not to worry, you're home now,” Relena replied and set her needlework down. “I will send Dorothy for some tea and we can sit and catch up. These past couple of days have been very trying with this baby and all-” Relena began.

“Relena,” Heero interrupted, “I'm afraid it will have to wait until dinner. I need to bathe and my father has requested an audience with myself and my brother in regards to our travels,” he announced, knowing full well that his wife wouldn't like it.

He was right.

Relena's face screwed up, reminding Duo of someone who had just eaten a lemon.

“But, Heero. You've just returned and I think we need to spend some time together. Surely the meeting can wait a day or two,” she snapped.

A soft sigh escaped Heero's lips and he did his best to push his irritation away. “Relena, I'm sorry but I cannot refuse my father. He is King and what he says, goes. I will bathe now and return after I've finished speaking with my father.” Not waiting for a reply, Heero spun on his heel and headed for the bed chamber. “Duo, come,” he snapped.

Duo quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried after his master, making sure to keep his eyes averted from the mistress and that maid. Once he was safely in the bed chamber, he let himself relax a little.

“Duo, go through and prepare the bathing chamber for me. I will bring my own clothes along.”

“Yes, master.” The young slave hastened through the door that would take him to the royal bathing chamber. When he got there he was surprised to see Quatre there and the tub half full.

“Hello, Duo,” Quatre greeted as he continued to move around the chamber, fetching his own master's jars and setting them on the side of the tub.

“Quatre,” Duo nodded, a little confused. In all the times he'd come through to prepare his master's bath, the chamber had always been empty.

Seeing the confusion on his fellow slave's face, Quatre gave a smile. “Don't worry, Duo. I take it Prince Heero wishes to bathe?”

“Yeah,” Duo breathed.

“So does my master,” Quatre chuckled.

“Shall I let my master know the bathing chamber is already in use?”

Quatre shook his head. “Don't worry, Duo. The two princes sometimes share a bath, especially if they are both required to attend something at the same time. I'm sure your master won't be bothered that my master also wishes to bathe.”

Duo wasn't too sure about that, but gave Quatre the benefit of the doubt. After all, the other slave had been here a lot longer than him. At that moment the door opened and Prince Trowa stepped into the chamber; both slaves dropped instantly to their knees.

“Ah, Duo. I guess my brother also wishes to bathe.”

“Yes, sire,” Duo replied.

“That's fine, we can share the bath. Quatre?” The blonde stood and moved to his master's side. “Undress me and join me in the bath. Duo, you may continue to get your master's things ready.”

Feeling a blush creeping over his cheeks, Duo got up and scurried around fetching his master's jars and getting drying cloths. As he worked he did his best to keep his eyes averted from the other prince as Quatre undressed him. He'd seen Prince Trowa naked yesterday when they'd gone swimming, but the other prince and his slave hadn't been in such close proximity then and Duo had had other things to deal with so didn't take much notice. Now he was within the same confining space as the other prince it was a little hard not to take notice.

Fortunately for Duo, by the time he'd managed to gather his master's things together the other two were in the tub. Moments later, Prince Heero entered the bathing chamber.

“Brother,” Heero acknowledged.

“Heero,” Trowa replied. “Do you mind sharing the bath?”

“Of course not,” Heero replied. “Duo, undress me and join me in the bath,” Heero ordered. Duo rose from his kneeling position and quickly set about divesting his master of his clothes. Once naked, Heero stepped into the large tub and found himself a position on one of the ledges opposite his brother, Duo joining him moments later.

Picking up a wash cloth, Duo set about cleaning his master, just as Quatre was doing for Prince Trowa.

“How is the princess?” Trowa asked respectfully.

“Fine,” Heero bit out.

Prince Trowa raised an eyebrow, Heero sighed.

“She is just as demanding as ever,” Heero elaborated. “She wishes for me to remain with her and fill her in on what we have been up to. I told her it would have to wait until after we have met with father and the advisers. She wasn't too happy about that.”

“I see.” Trowa frowned. “Whilst I can understand and appreciate that she's missed you and wants to rightly spend some time with you before we have to go away again, I would have thought she'd be more than familiar with the way things work coming from her own kingdom.”

“One would think so, but the more I learn about her and her life in Sanq, the more I am convinced that she has led a very sheltered life. From what she's told me she wasn't expected to do much of anything other than entertain and attend balls and such in Sanq. She really has no knowledge or understanding of the work involved in running a successful kingdom.”

“Have you spoken to mother or father about this?” Trowa asked. “I'm sure that mother would be able to teach her exactly what is expected of a queen in the day to day affairs of the castle.”

“I had thought about it, but I didn't want to burden either of them with my problems, they have enough of their own.”

“I can understand that, but I still think it would be a good idea to have a word with mother in private.”

“I'll think about it,” Heero replied and closed his eyes, indicating the subject was closed.

The two slaves finished washing their masters and once they were clean, quickly assisted in drying them off and dressing.

With the two princes now clean and heading off to meet with their father, Duo and Quatre were left to clean up the bathing chamber and then unpack their own and master's belongings.

* * * 

The following day was supposed to be a rest day for the princes before they would head out again to continue with their visits to the many holdings. Prince Heero did his best to spend some time with his wife, suffering through her incessant chatter about what she had been doing in his absence while his mind was really focused on what work lay ahead of him. Being tied up with his wife left Heero with no choice but to ask a lot more of Duo.

Not that Duo minded the extra work, it gave him the excuse to stay away from the marital chambers, the princess and that nasty maid. Aside from packing his master's and his own items for their next trip out, he also assisted Quatre in fetching and packing the non perishable food for their trip, informing the stable master of their intended time of departure and generally running errands for the prince who was unable to do them himself.

As predicted, the mistress wasn't at all happy with Heero having to go away again at such short notice and even more annoyed when she discovered that Duo would again be riding out with him. She complained loudly to the prince that she couldn't see why that slave had to go too when she could make use of him back at the castle.

Heero had tried to be patient, asking why Dorothy couldn't take care of things only to be told that Dorothy had her hands full looking after Relena and the unborn child. Heero explained as best he could why he needed Duo along with him and after suffering through more rants from the princess, he gave up and promised that he would leave Duo behind on one or two occasions, but only when they were visiting holdings that would only require him to be away from the castle overnight or two nights at most.

That seemed to pacify the princess a little and Heero made a hasty retreat to find his brother and discuss their next trip away.

*

Over the course of two weeks, Heero and Trowa managed to visit quite a few of the holdings within the kingdom. Given Relena's pregnancy and the estimated due date for the baby's arrival, Heero and Trowa had planned their trips away to try and cover the outermost holdings in the first couple of weeks. There only remained a few holdings to visit and they were all reasonably close to the castle so the two princes would only need to be away overnight.

Prince Heero figured that if Relena went into labor early, he would be close enough to home for a messenger to reach him fairly quickly and he would be able to return to the castle before the baby's birth.

Quatre and Duo accompanied the princes for each trip away and those trips were some of the happiest times for Duo. He still had his master to look after, but he could also relax quite a bit and enjoy the landscape of the kingdom of Colonia. And he made sure to make the most of it.

Duo knew that the princess had more or less demanded that his master leave him behind so he could take over some of Dorothy's duties as the maid needed to spend more time looking after the princess' personal needs - and he wasn't at all happy about it. Unfortunately there wasn't anything he could do about it and he knew things would only get worse once the child was born.

Not that Duo had anything against children, he quite liked children, although he'd not had a lot to do with them during his life thus far. No, Duo knew that once the babe was born his work load would increase even more. The princess would be occupied with the baby and no doubt that maid would be too and that meant it would be up to Duo to pick up the slack and see that all the chores were done.

“Penny for them?”

“Huh?” Duo turned in his saddle to see and amused Quatre looking at him.

“I said, penny for them,” Quatre repeated. “Your thoughts, Duo. You're miles away and I was wondering what you were thinking about.”

Duo blushed. “I was just thinking about the birth of the heir and how it will affect life at the castle,” Duo replied. He knew it wasn't the entire truth, but it wasn't a lie either if one omitted some information.

“Ah,” Quatre mused. “I'd say life will change a bit but that will be mostly for the princess. I don't think your master will be too affected by it.”

“Really?” Duo looked doubtful.

“By that I mean Prince Heero will be spending some time with the child at first for certain, but he won't neglect his royal duties either.”

Duo nodded. “I suppose so.”

“The princess might choose to have a nanny for the child, some people do that. From what my master has told me of his time growing up, the queen spent a fair amount of time with him and your master, but she also had a nanny to assist.” Quatre looked thoughtful for a moment. “Being a slave, it's not my place to say, but...” Quatre lowered his voice, “I suppose a lot will depend on the princess and what she wishes to do. A nanny would be the best thing in my opinion as that way the princess can spend some time with the child and still continue with her royal duties.”

“I don't think she has much to do in the way of royal duties,” Duo snorted. Seeing Quatre's eyebrow rise, he continued, “I haven't known her to do much at all. Yes, she's gone out into the kingdom a few times, but she doesn't seem to want to do much at all other than sit in her chambers. The queen always seems to be busy with different things, but the princess...” Duo thought he'd better shut up now, he'd already said more than he should and if anyone were to overhear him he could find himself being severely punished.

Seeing the frightened look appearing on Duo's face, Quatre decided to try and change the topic. He was also well aware of the trouble they could find themselves in for talking so freely. “It will be Christmas soon,” he stated.

“Christmas?” Duo echoed.

“Don't tell me you don't know what Christmas is?” Quatre said, the disbelief clear in his voice.

“I do,” Duo said quietly, “well, sort of.”

Quatre took the rest of the time it took to ride back to the castle to explain how the royal family celebrated Christmas. By the time they reached the courtyard, Duo's somber mood had dissipated and despite knowing that the princess, her snooty maid and extra chores would be awaiting him, he felt buoyed by the prospect of actually celebrating a Christmas.

Dismounting from Lily, Duo handed the mare over to the waiting stable boy after giving the mare a pat and making a little fuss of her for being so good. Falling to his knees he waited behind his master as the prince greeted his father. With the greetings finished, Duo rose and along with Quatre, followed behind their respective masters to continue with the now familiar routine of bathing, unpacking and in Duo's case, putting up with the princess.

* * * 

“Excellent work, my sons,” the King praised. “By my calculations you should only have roughly ten holdings left to visit.”

“That is correct, father,” Prince Trowa stated. “Most of those aren't too far away from the castle and we hope to have them all visited by the end of next week.”

“That is good news.” The king gave his sons a warm smile.

“We will rest tomorrow then ride out again the day after. We will stay out overnight and should manage to visit five of those ten over the course of the two days,” Heero stated. “Another rest day and the final five should be covered in another two to three days at the most.”

“You haven't encountered any problems with the farmers at all?” the king enquired.

“No, none at all,” Prince Trowa said. “Everyone is happy with the current tax rate and none have had any difficulty in paying. They all appear to be okay with the proposed increase as well. At least there have not been any objections thus far.”

“From my observations, father, all the holdings appear to be doing very well and I predict we will have a bumper crop of both grains and livestock next season,” Heero added.

“Mother Nature has been most kind and generous to the kingdom these past few years and I hope it will continue that way,” the king agreed.

“If things do slow down or we have a bad season, the royal granary has plentiful grain in storage to see us continue comfortably until the seasons favor us again,” Trowa announced. 

“If we do have another bumper season it will give us the opportunity to increase our trade with the neighboring kingdoms and that can only result in further prosperity for the kingdom and the subjects,” King Treize said with a wide smile. “Everyone will benefit.”

The two princes nodded their agreement.

“Now, my sons, I have kept you long enough. I am sure you wish to retire to your chambers and rest and in your case, Heero, I am sure you are eager to see your wife.”

Heero managed to hide the scowl from his father at the mention of his wife. Yes, he was keen to see her again, but he knew it would come at a price – his ears would no doubt be suffering for some time. The princes stood up and bowed respectfully to their father before taking their leave.

* * * 

“Finally, this will be our chance to get rid of that gutter slave once and for all,” Relena said, shifting around in the chair a little to try and get more comfortable. She ran a hand over the prominent bulge of her stomach

“And I can't wait,” Dorothy agreed and started to massage her mistress' shoulders once the princess had settled. “The prince is leaving again on the 'morrow?”

“Yes, he is,” Relena frowned. “He said he would be leaving early morn and staying overnight at some inn. He's not sure if he will be home the following eve or not.” Relena shrugged.

“Either way it won't matter. By the time the prince does return that slave will be well and truly gone,” Dorothy stated with an evil smile.

“Just think, Dorothy. In three days we will be free of that gutter snipe and Heero will finally understand exactly what that slave really is.”

“I'm sure he will be thanking you too for your insight and dealing with the problem on his behalf.”

“Yes, you're right. Having that slave around all the time is clouding Heero's judgment. Once he's gone Heero will be able to see things clearly once more.”

The two women continued to chat, plotting Duo's demise and discussing how Heero would thank them for opening his eyes to the evil slave.

In the bathing chamber, Duo was tidying up after his master's bath, completely oblivious to what the princess had planned for him and how it would send him spiraling into a world of misery, pain and despair unlike any he'd ever suffered before.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	43. Chapter 42

The following morning saw Duo standing on the castle steps doing his best to keep his sadness at bay as he waved his master off. Beside him, Quatre watched as the two princes and their guard rode out of the courtyard and onto the road that would take them out into the kingdom.

Once the tails of the horses had disappeared, Duo gave a soft sigh and turned to look at Quatre. The blonde rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“Don't worry, Duo. Our masters will be back tomorrow eve or the day after depending on how quickly they manage to get through the holdings.”

“I know,” Duo sighed again. “I can't help but miss him.” Duo gave a soft shudder as thoughts of the princess and her maid flashed through his mind.

Having some idea of what was going through his fellow slave's mind – especially when Prince Heero had told Duo to heed the princess' orders and take care of the marital chambers to free up the maid to help the princess – Quatre felt nothing but pity for his friend. He made a promise to himself to help Duo all he could whilst their masters were away and keep the other slave from being overworked by the princess. Having gotten some information from Duo in regards to his treatment by the princess and making his own observations, Quatre could clearly see for himself that the princess was simply being vindictive towards Duo. Add to that the little information he'd overheard in the library and he was even more convinced that the princess wanted nothing more than to get rid of Duo. Unfortunately, he was a slave and regardless of what he knew or had heard, it would be fruitless to say something to either his master or Prince Heero. No one would take his word against that of the princess. The only way Quatre knew to help Duo and prevent anything bad from happening to his friend would be to stay as close to Duo as possible.

Turning to re-enter the castle, Quatre noticed Wufei standing off to one side with a wistful look on his face. He frowned a little, unsure of why the head of the palace guard hadn't ridden out with the two princes. His curiosity was soon answered though when he spotted Wufei pull a large handkerchief from his pocket and blow his nose. It looked like the head of the guard wasn't too well. When Sally the healer appeared moments later to chastise the young man and drag him off, Quatre's assumption was more than confirmed.

“Come, Duo. Let us go back inside and start cleaning up our masters' chambers. I'll help you with your chores if you don't mind helping me with mine. That way we can get through things quicker and enjoy some time together.”

Duo frowned a little. “But what of the mistress? My master did say I was to look after the marital chambers too.”

“I very much doubt that the princess will be up and about yet,” Quatre snorted. “I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to wait until she's up, bathed and dressed before attempting to clean the marital chambers.”

Another shudder passed through Duo. “You have a valid point.”

“Come on then, let's start with my master's chambers and then move to Prince Heero's. It will be more fun to work together.”

Unable to disagree with that logic, Duo followed his fellow slave inside to start their chores. Quatre was right, it would be more fun to do things together and at least if Quatre were with him he shouldn't suffer too much at the mistress' hand.

* * * 

“Good morn, mistress,” Dorothy greeted as she entered the bed chamber and opened the large drapes.

“Good morn, Dorothy,” Relena replied as she started to push herself up on the bed.

“Here, let me help you, mistress,” Dorothy said and moved swiftly to the side of the bed to assist Relena to sit up. Pulling the pillows around and fluffing them up, she re-positioned them behind Relena's shoulders. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, thank you,” Relena said and smoothed the covers across her swelling abdomen.

“I brought a breakfast tray for you if you're ready to eat?” Dorothy moved back out into the sitting area to fetch the tray, returning moments later.

“I am feeling quite peckish this morn,” Relena said with a smile. “Mmm, that smells good.”

Dorothy carefully positioned the tray on the bed and climbed up to join the princess. Removing a couple of the covers, the smell of eggs, cheese and ham grew stronger. “I asked the cook to make omelets for us. There's warm bread and some fruit too. I have a pot sitting on the heart by the fire with tea steeping in it for when you're ready, mistress.”

“Thank you, Dorothy, this looks wonderful.”

Dorothy just smirked. The cook hadn't been all that happy with Dorothy when she'd demanded certain foods for her mistress, but Dorothy had simply narrowed her eyes and threatened the cook with her mistress' wrath if she refused to make what the princess wanted to eat.

Noin hadn't liked it at all, and disliked the snooty maid even more. She dared not refuse though, having no doubt in her mind that the vile maid would certainly make trouble for her. So Noin had bitten her tongue and prepared the meals the maid had demanded for the princess, vowing that one day she would put that maid in her place.

The two women reclined on the bed and enjoyed their breakfast, Relena eating healthily which pleased Dorothy.

“The prince has already left?” Relena asked as she picked up a slice of melon to nibble at.

“Yes, mistress. I believe he left just after sun up.”

Relena's eyes narrowed a touch. “Did he take the gutter snipe with him? He promised me he would leave him behind to help out here.”

“As far as I know the rat is still here, he didn't accompany the prince,” Dorothy replied. “Would you like me to fetch him?”

“No, not yet. I wish to enjoy the rest of my breakfast in peace without that creature fouling the air. Once we have finished you can find him, he can run a bath for us both. While we are bathing he can clean these rooms up, make the bed and take the laundry to be washed.”

“As you wish, mistress.” Dorothy got up to fetch the tea. Handing her mistress a cup, she rejoined the princess, sitting on the edge of the bed this time and sipping at her tea.

“The prince will be gone tonight and possibly tomorrow eve as well,” Relena mused as she sipped her tea.

“Does this mean...”

“Yes, Dorothy. We will put our plan into action this afternoon. By the time Heero returns that slave will be dead.”

* * * 

Quatre and Duo spent a fair amount of time in Prince Trowa's chambers, tidying up, changing the sheets and running the laundry down to the wash rooms in the lower reaches of the castle. Once the chambers were clean and tidy, the pair made their way along the hall to Prince Heero's chambers. There wasn't quite as much to do in Prince Heero's chambers as there had been in Prince Trowa's given that Heero spent a fair amount of time in his marital chambers, but the pair chattered to each other as they worked.

Duo found himself relaxing, doing the chores with Quatre was a lot more fun than doing them by himself.

“Once we're done here I think we should take the horses out for a bit of a ride. You could do with another lesson, Duo,” Quatre stated as he slipped some books back into the bookshelf.

“I'd like that,” Duo replied from where he was tidying up his master's desk.

“If we ask Noin really nicely, she might pack us a picnic lunch to take,” Quatre suggested.

“I'm sure she would,” Duo said, straightening up the quills. A soft frown graced his features.

“What's wrong?” Quatre asked when he spotted the frown.

“What about the mistress? I'm supposed to heed her orders and look after the marital chambers too.”

“Knowing her she's probably still lounging in that bed. If she hasn't sent for you by the time we're finished here I'd suggest we stop by the marital chambers and take a peek, see if she's up yet or not. If there's no sign of her or the maid then we're free to do what we want.”

“I guess so,” Duo replied slowly.

“Duo, I know your master said you are to look after the chambers to free up that maid, but you can't exactly go in there if the princess isn't dressed.”

Duo shuddered. He knew the rules; he could only be in the princess' presence when she was in bed or dressing if the Prince was there too and had ordered his presence. If he were to be there without permission... That was an offense that could be punished by a flogging or even death.

“Come on, let's go by the marital chambers and tidy up your room, that will give us the chance to see if the princess is up and about.”

With nothing left to do in Heero's chambers, Duo reluctantly allowed himself to be tugged along by the blonde.

*

“Where have you been?” Dorothy snapped when she saw Duo coming along the passage with Quatre.

“I have been tidying my master's chambers,” Duo replied timidly.

Completely ignoring the blonde slave, Dorothy snorted. “The mistress wishes to take her bath. You are to go to the bathing chamber and prepare it for her. Whilst the mistress is taking her bath you can clean up the chambers, take the dishes back to the kitchen and the laundry to the wash rooms.” When Duo didn't move immediately, she snarled at him. “Get moving, now! It doesn't pay to keep my mistress waiting; unless you want a flogging.”

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Duo shook his head and keeping his eyes lowered, scuttled past the maid and down the hall, leaving a bewildered Quatre in his wake.

“What are you staring at?” Dorothy sneered at the blonde. “Don't you have something to be doing?”

Dragging his eyes back from Duo's retreating form, Quatre couldn't help the knot of fear that settled in his own gut with the maid's words and the look she gave him. _No wonder Duo was scared of her, she was evil._ Giving the maid what he hoped was a condescending look, Quatre turned and headed back the way they'd come, refusing to answer the snooty creature. He could feel nothing but hate and anger radiating off the woman and wanted to be out of her presence as quickly as possible.

Returning to his own room, Quatre sat on the bed and brooded over the situation. He knew Duo was bound to serve the princess, but to him it seemed that Duo was doing everything and the maid, nothing. He'd promised Duo he would stay with him and help him too, now it would appear, he'd broken that promise. Quatre shook his head. He was in a proper pickle, didn't know what to do.

He really wanted to be with Duo, help the other slave and make sure he wasn't taken advantage of, but that maid... Quatre shuddered. She was pure evil and Quatre didn't want to tangle with her if he could help it. But on the other hand, he didn't want to leave Duo in her clutches either. He couldn't exactly barge into the marital chambers and simply start helping Duo, that could see him in all sorts of trouble.

_What to do?_ Quatre thought to himself.

After a few minutes pondering over the situation, Quatre decided to take a walk through the halls. He could hang around the hall where the marital chambers were and hope to catch Duo when he either went in or out of the rooms and try to help him in some way. If that maid or the princess came through he'd simply say he was on his way to the library or his master's chambers.

Mind made up, Quatre exited his room and began the trek back towards the marital chambers.

* * * 

Duo hadn't hung around after Dorothy's words, he'd hurried away, making his way to the royal bathing chambers as quickly as he could. He knocked and waited, just in case someone else was using the chambers. When there was no reply to his knock, Duo knocked again and carefully opened the door.

The chamber was empty.

Not sure of how long he had before the mistress would arrive, Duo quickly sealed the hole and let the water in. With the tub filling, he rummaged around the shelves until he located the bathing products the princess used and set them to the side of the tub. Drying cloths came next, Duo making certain he put out several for the princess. With everything set, he checked the water temperature and deemed it hot enough. The tub was almost full, Duo tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for it to finish filling. Finally it was full and he shut the water off.

Looking around and double checking everything was ready, he wondered what he should do next. _Did he go to the marital chambers and let the princess know her bath was ready? Or should he wait here?_ The problem was solved for him.

“Is the bath ready yet?”

Duo spun around so fast he nearly lost his footing. He kept his head bowed, unwilling to look the maid in the eye. “Everything is ready,” he whispered.

Dorothy arched an eyebrow and took a good look around. Satisfied, she turned her eyes back to the shaking slave. “You'd better get out, the princess will be here in a moment and she doesn't want your presence fouling up the air. Go clean the chambers, change the sheets, and take the laundry to the wash rooms. The dishes need to be taken back to the kitchens too.” Dorothy ordered.

“As you wish,” Duo murmured and keeping his eyes lowered, he left the bathing chamber.

Returning to the marital chambers, Duo was relieved to find the princess had left for her bath. He gave a loud sigh and looked around. The sitting room wasn't too bad and shouldn't take long to tidy up at all. Stepping through to the bed chamber, Duo stopped dead in his tracks and groaned.

This was going to take a while.

The bed was in complete disarray, sheets and bedding tangled up together. Clothes lay scattered about along with shoes. That would make sorting out the laundry from the clean clothes a little more difficult. Knowing he had no other choice but to do the chores, Duo started by stripping the bed and sorting through the scattered clothes.

Satisfied he'd managed to get all the laundry together, Duo dragged the pile out into the sitting area where he placed everything on one of the sheets. Just like he'd done before, Duo pulled the corners of the sheets together, making a neat bundle of all the soiled items. He headed for the door, intending to take the laundry to the wash rooms first. As he stepped out he was greeted by Quatre.

“Duo, is the princess or maid around?”

“No, they're both in the bathing chamber and will be there for a little while yet,” Duo replied, well aware of how long the princess liked to soak in the tub.

“Good.” Quatre eyed the large 'sack'. “What the heck have you got there?” he asked, puzzling over the large bundle.

“Laundry,” Duo stated. “I'm taking it down to the wash rooms now.”

“Give it to me, I'll take it,” Quatre said and stepped forward to take the bundle from Duo.

“Quatre, I can't,” Duo hissed. 

“Why not?”

“Because...”

“Duo, listen to me. I'll take the laundry to the wash rooms, you take the dishes back to the kitchens if you haven't already. I'll come back and help you tidy up.”

“I don't know, Quatre. What if the mistress or her maid comes back and catches us? We could both be in a lot of trouble.” Duo's eyes were darting around the room as if he expected the maid to appear out of thin air.

“My master didn't say I couldn't help you,” Quatre replied. “If what you said about the princess not being back for a little while yet, then we have time to get everything finished before they return and then you can come out after lunch and still have a riding lesson.”

Duo bit his lip. He was very tempted to take Quatre up on his offer. “Okay,” he agreed. “I'll start tidying up first though, that way if the princess does come back I can grab the dishes and head to the kitchens and warn you.”

“Okay.” Quatre's face lit up into a beaming smile. Grabbing the 'sack' of laundry, he hefted it over his shoulder and left for the wash rooms. Duo went back inside the marital chambers to tidy up.

Quatre had returned quickly and given Duo a hand to remake the bed with fresh linens and finish putting the princess' clothes away. Knowing the two women wouldn't be too far off returning, Quatre slipped out and left Duo to finish up and take the dishes to the kitchens.

The door to the chambers opened just as Duo was placing the last of the dishes onto the tray. He immediately dropped to his knees and kept his head bowed.

“Haven't you finished yet?” the princess sneered as she walked past.

“I only have the dishes to take back to the kitchens, mistress. I was about to do that when you returned,” Duo replied softly.

“Then hurry up and do it. Once you've finished with the dishes the bathing chamber needs cleaning up and then I will require my lunch. You will fetch it,” Relena snapped and with a whirl of her skirts, she flounced into the bed chamber.

Duo didn't hang around, as soon as the princess had left the sitting area, he picked up the tray and hightailed it down to the kitchens.

*

“Duo!” Quatre beamed, looking up from his lunch when Duo entered the kitchens.

Duo had a quick word with Noin before sitting opposite Quatre. “I'm afraid I won't have time for that riding lesson,” he said.

“Why not?” Quatre asked. 

“I've got to go and clean up the bathing chamber and I have to take the mistress' lunch to her and will probably have to wait for the dishes. She will most likely find something else for me to do too,” Duo sighed.

“What about your lunch?”

“I'll get something later.”

“But, Duo,” Quatre began to protest.

“Quatre, just leave it alone, please?” 

The sad and pleading look in Duo's eyes convinced Quatre to let it go – for now. “Okay. I'll be in our old quarters after I've finished here. If you manage to get away, come find me and we will take a ride if we have the time.”

“Okay. Thank you, Quatre.”

Quatre placed his hand on Duo's arm. “Just don't let them get to you, Duo.”

Spotting the lunch tray sitting on the bench, Duo nodded and stood up. Moments later he was gone, leaving an angry and frustrated Quatre behind.

* * * 

“Are you sure you know exactly what to do, Dorothy?”

“Yes, mistress.” Dorothy's eyes gleamed.

“Remember, we will only get one chance at this and I don't intend to have it messed up,” Relena warned.

Dorothy felt both hurt and angry that her mistress would suggest she might mess this up. “Don't worry about me, I'll do my part,” she snapped. “I hope you can do yours.”

Relena's eyes narrowed. “Dorothy, we might be good friends, but you're still my maid and servant. It might pay you to remember that.”

Lowering her eyes, Dorothy managed to put on an expression of remorse whilst inside she was seething. “I apologize, mistress. I know exactly what to do and will be ready when it's time.”

“Good. If all goes to plan that slave will be gone for good.” Relena gave a satisfied smirk. “Speaking of which, where is that gutter snipe with our lunch?”

“I'll go check if you wish?”

“Thank you.”

Dorothy stood up and opened the sitting room doors. Just as she stepped out into the hallway she spotted Duo coming round the end of the passage, tray in hands. “About time,” she snapped.

The sudden, unexpected harsh words almost caused Duo to drop the tray. He quickly got over his fright and steadied the tray. “I had to wait for the cook,” he explained.

“I don't want to hear excuses. Get inside with the mistress' lunch now and pray she has mercy on your sorry ass,” Dorothy snarled.

Doing his best not to tremble lest he spill something on the tray, Duo hastened forward and into the marital chambers. He set the tray down on the table and dropped to his knees.

“What took you so long?” the princess snapped.

“I had to wait for cook to set the tray,” Duo whispered.

“I can see I will have to speak with that woman,” Relena growled. “Get up and serve lunch; don't forget Dorothy either,” she ordered.

Slowly rising to his feet, Duo noted the maid sitting in his master's chair, legs crossed and a smirk on her face. His heart lay heavy in his chest as he lifted the covers off the dishes on the tray and began to set the plates for the princess and the maid. Once done he handed the plates over and returned to the tray, dropping again to his knees.

“Have you cleaned the bathing chamber?” Relena's tone was short.

“Not yet, mistress.”

“Then go and do it now. I do not wish to eat in your filthy presence.”

“As you wish.” Duo stood and left the sitting area, relieved to be able to escape for a little while. He hurried to the bathing chamber and sighed when he saw the mess. He knew there would be a lot to clean up after the women had taken their bath, but he hadn't expected this much disarray. The water was still in the tub, or some of it, the rest was over the floor. Jars lay open and scattered around along with drying cloths dropped to the floor or thrown over a chair. Clothing also lay about, some wet from sitting in puddles. Wearily rubbing the back of his neck, Duo set to work.

*

With the bathing chamber finally restored to order, Duo reluctantly decided he'd better return to the mistress. They should be finished eating by now and he would have to take the dishes back to the kitchens and hopefully grab something to eat himself.

Knocking softly on the door to the marital chambers, he waited for permission to enter, wishing fervently that the mistress might have decided to take a walk in the gardens or something and leave him alone for a while.

He was out of luck.

“Took you long enough,” the princess snapped. “I was about to send Dorothy to look for you.”

“I'm sorry, mistress. It took a little longer than I thought to clean the chambers,” Duo replied.

“I'd suggest you move faster in future, unless you want a whipping.” Relena gave a satisfied smile when she noted the tremble of fear pass through the slave. Turning to her maid, she addressed the other woman. “Dorothy, could you please go and find someone of authority in the royal guard, I need to visit a couple of places within the kingdom in a day or so to purchase more items for the baby and I need to talk to him in regard to arranging a guard to escort me.”

“Certainly, mistress. I will fetch an officer immediately.” Dorothy rose and gave the princess a smile. “I won't be long,” she said and with a sneer at the kneeling slave, she left to find an officer.

Duo remained kneeling on the floor, unsure of what to do. After several minutes of silence, he decided to risk the princess' wrath and spoke. “Mistress? Do you wish for me to take the dishes back to the kitchens?”

“No. They can wait a while. I believe that you are capable of giving a very good shoulder and back massage. At least that is what my husband has said. Is this true?”

“I have given my master a back and shoulder massage on occasion, but I don't know if I am that good at it,” Duo replied.

“We shall see. Come, I want a back and shoulder massage,” Relena ordered and stood up, walking towards the bed chamber.

“Mistress?” Duo managed to get out, his shock evident in his voice.

“Are you deaf as well as stupid?”

“But, mistress...” Duo began to protest.

“Do you dare to disobey me?” Relena snarled, a dangerous edge to her voice.

“No, mistress,” Duo whispered out.

“Then get in here and put those hands to use in easing the ache in my shoulders and back from carrying this baby around. NOW!”

Swallowing hard, Duo rose to his feet and followed the mistress into the bed chamber.

* * * 

Reaching the barracks, Dorothy aimed for the section allocated to the officers and knocked at the door. She was a little surprised to see Wufei, the captain of the guard open the door. She immediately curtseyed. “Captain Chang, my mistress wishes to speak with an officer of the guard to arrange a guard to accompany her when she goes shopping for the royal heir to be in a day or so,” she announced in her most charming voice.

Wufei grunted, sneezed and blew his nose. “I see.” Being as it was the princess herself that requested an audience, Wufei thought he'd better go himself. “Give me one moment and I will accompany you to the princess' quarters.”

“As you wish, Captain Chang.” Dorothy's face remained impassive whilst inside she was cheering. _Oh mistress, what a stroke of luck. The captain of the guard himself is coming._ This couldn't have worked better.

“Let's go.” Wufei stepped out of the officers quarters, settled his sword at his side and followed the maid back to the castle.

As they walked, Dorothy tried to engage the captain in idle chatter, but Wufei wasn't one to talk much. He simply offered grunts here and there.

Entering the hall that would lead them to the marital chambers, the volume of Dorothy's voice rose a little; by the time they reached the door to the chambers she was talking very loudly and Wufei wished she would shut up.

Just as Dorothy was about to open the door there came a loud scream from within. Dorothy looked at Wufei in alarm, the captain equally as stunned by the scream. Wrenching the door from Dorothy, Wufei pushed inside and looked around.

“Get away from me! You animal!” The words and following scream sent both Wufei and Dorothy scrambling into action.

Wufei burst through the door to the bed chamber to be confronted by a sight he'd never seen before. The princess was huddled on the bed, right up against the headboard and clutching her torn clothing to her body. Across the room, Duo was huddled in the corner, his pants also torn and he was shaking.

Seeing the two people rush in, Relena screamed again and raised a hand. Pointing an accusing finger at Duo cowering in the corner, she yelled, “He tried to rape me!”

~ * ~ 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... I did say things were going to get worse for Duo. Please don't shoot me just yet otherwise you won't know what happens. The throwing of rotten fruit, I guess I can accept that. Tune in next week for the next chapter- thanks! :-)


	44. Chapter 43

“He tried to rape me!” Relena screamed again before curling in on herself and sobbing hysterically.

Huddled in the corner, Duo was shaking with fright and confusion. One moment he'd been giving the princess a shoulder massage as she'd requested, the next she was practically spitting fire, reaching out and tearing at his pants then ripping at her own dress whilst screaming her head off. He'd scrambled away from her as fast as he could, his heart pounding and body shaking with fright.

Curling himself into a ball, he managed to jam himself in the corner just as the bed chamber door opened and two people burst into the room.

When the princess yelled out to the two people, all his mind could focus on was the word 'rape'.

Seeing her mistress in such distress, Dorothy ran across the room and climbed to the bed next to her mistress, pulling the princess into her arms and doing her best to soothe her. “It's okay, mistress, calm down. We're here now, nothing will hurt you,” Dorothy murmured in a low voice.

Wufei stood in stunned shock for a moment, it took a while for the scene before him and the screamed words to settle into his brain. When they did, he looked from the princess to the slave and back again. The evidence before him told him that the words the princess was screaming appeared to be true... and yet.

“Don't just stand there, get him out of here,” Dorothy hissed to the guard captain.

The words struck home and Wufei, keeping his eyes averted from the princess, approached the shaking slave with caution.

Noting the guard coming towards him, Duo's body shook even more and he curled his arms over his head to try and protect himself.

“Duo?” Wufei spoke softly. When a pair of terrified eyes peeked at him, the guard felt his heart constrict. This was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done. “Duo, you need to come with me,” Wufei stated. “Come, I'll take you out of here and we will get to the bottom of this.”

Knowing he had no other option but to go with the guard, Duo slowly uncurled and attempted to rise to his feet. His body was still shaking so much he couldn't quite manage it and appreciated that although Wufei latched onto his arm to assist him, the Captain's grip was gentle.

Back on the bed, Relena was sobbing hysterically on Dorothy's shoulder. Noting the guard assisting the slave to rise, she raised her head and began hurling abuse. “Get that filthy gutter rat out of my sight, take him to the dungeons and give him a beating. I want that slave executed for what he tried to do,” she screamed.

Hearing the words, Duo's knees began to buckle, his heart pounded in his chest, the fear coursing through his body at such a rate his brain threatened to shut down on him.

“I will restrain the slave and return shortly to learn exactly what has happened,” Wufei said, his voice a little gruff. He wasn't overly fond of the princess, but he still had a duty to do.

“Restrain him?!” Relena screeched, “He needs a good whipping and executing for what he's done.”

“Your highness, I will imprison the slave and return once you have calmed down to find out what has happened.”

“I thought it was perfectly clear what's happened!” Relena screamed. “That filthy excuse for a human being tried to rape me. He doesn't deserve to live!”

Unwilling to listen to any more of the princess' hysterical rants, Wufei decided it was best to make a hasty retreat – now. Taking Duo by the arm, he quickly steered the almost comatose slave from the bed chamber and into the sitting area - where he was almost bowled over by a blonde whirlwind.

Quatre had returned to their old quarters after he'd finished his lunch. He'd just started to prepare himself a bath when he suddenly remembered a task his master had asked of him and had completely forgotten about. Hastily he'd gotten to his feet and shut the water off. He could take his bath later.

Returning to his master's chambers, Quatre had duly pulled all the decanters out from his master's cabinet and cleaned them off. Putting those that were still close to being full back into the cabinet, he set aside the ones that needed replenishing and noted what wines and spirits he would need to fetch to refill them.

Having almost completed the task, he was about to start filling the whiskey decanter when he heard footsteps pass by in the outer hall. He heard Dorothy's voice and shuddered. _No way did he want to tangle with her!_ He continued to fill the whiskey decanter when a scream echoed through the castle hall causing him to jump and spill some of the whiskey down the side of the decanter and onto the floor.

Cursing to himself for his incompetence, he bent to mop up the spilled spirit when several more screams and shouting floated down the hall. Knowing he wasn't supposed to eavesdrop, but unable to help himself, Quatre scuttled closer to the door. Peeking out he couldn't see anyone in the hall and so he shuffled quietly along until he was close to the marital chambers of Prince Heero.

The closer he got, the more his gut felt like it was carrying a lead weight in it. Given the volume of the princess' voice, he couldn't help but hear her words. He froze in place when he heard the princess scream again; “That filthy excuse for a human being tried to rape me. He doesn't deserve to live!” His heart plummeted to his feet, hand flew to his mouth to stop the cry that wanted to leave.

Quatre had no illusions as to whom the princess was talking about, but Duo would never do anything like that! He liked to think he'd gotten to know his fellow slave very well over the months they had been together and he knew without a doubt that Duo didn't much care for the princess at all, he only had eyes and feelings for his master – Prince Heero.

He couldn't just stand there either, he had to go and help his fellow slave, try to learn what was going on. Spotting a couple of guards coming his way down the hall, Quatre quickly made his mind up and knocked on the open door, shooting into the room and nearly knocking Wufei over in his haste. Pulling up sharply, he dropped his eyes, but didn't sink to his knees. “Captain Chang, what's going on? Is Duo okay?” Quatre's eyes darted to his fellow slave, his heart cracking at the sight.

Duo was very pale and shaking, his clothing torn and a vacant look in his eyes.

“Move aside, Quatre,” Wufei ordered.

“With all due respect, Captain, what _is_ going on?” Quatre tried again, knowing he was more than likely to get a very strong reprimand for his behavior.

“It is none of your concern,” Wufei stated and proceeded to move through the sitting area, pulling Duo along with him. A couple of guards paused in the doorway, catching Wufei's attention.

“Captain?” the one on the left asked.

“Stand down. All is under control,” Wufei replied. “Continue your patrol.”

“Yes, Captain.” The pair saluted and moved away.

Quatre tried again to get some information. “But, Captain...”

Wufei turned to the blonde slave, his heart softening a little at the look on the cherubic face. “Quatre, aside from the fact that it is nothing to do with you, I really don't have the time to explain. Suffice to say, it appears that Duo here has overstepped his boundaries as a slave and I need to secure him until I can get to the bottom of it all.” Words said, Wufei continued on his way.

“Wait a moment, please,” Quatre begged.

Wufei paused for a second. “What is it now?”

“Can you at least tell me where you're taking him?” Quatre put on his best pout and added soft, doe eyes to the mix. It was a look he'd perfected over the years and it usually worked.

It did this time too.

“I am taking him to the dungeons.” Before the blonde could protest any further, Wufei hastily left the room, Duo following meekly behind him.

With the departure of Wufei and Duo, Quatre suddenly realized exactly where he was and the sounds he could hear coming from the bed chamber. Hastily he left the room, heading for his own master's chambers to try and think.

* * * 

Dorothy continued to embrace her mistress on the bed, offering words of comfort. Relena continued to sob on her maid's shoulder, ears listening to the retreating footsteps of the guard and that slave.

“Have they gone, Dorothy?” she whispered after several moments.

“I'll go check.” Dorothy slipped from the bed and went into the sitting area. Noting the room was empty and just a couple of guards patrolling the hallway, she quickly closed the still open door and returned to the bed chamber. “There's no one out there other than a couple of guards in the hall, mistress,” she stated.

Relena gave a loud sigh and stretched. “Good.”

“Oh, mistress,” Dorothy began as she sat on the edge of the bed. “That was an excellent performance. I'm sure that gutter rat will get what he deserves now.”

“I will insist on it, Dorothy,” Relena stated and picked at her torn dress. “Such a shame, I really liked this dress too,” she said as she looked down at the torn clothing.

“Never mind, we can always get you a new one,” Dorothy comforted.

“How did you manage to get the Captain of the guard to come with you?” Relena asked.

“I just went to the barracks as you requested and he was there. When I told him you wished to speak with someone in regards to a guard accompanying you to go shopping for the baby, he insisted he would come.”

“That was a great stroke of luck. It couldn't have worked better in our favor, Dorothy. Now he's seen first hand with his own eyes what that snipe is capable of, he won't be able to refute the evidence regardless of what that slave might say.” The princess gave her maid a very smug smile.

Dorothy rubbed her hands together in glee. “This is all going much better than expected.”

“There's just one thing,” Relena frowned.

“Mistress?”

“That Captain, he said he was just going to imprison that piece of filth.” Seeing Dorothy raise an eyebrow, Relena spoke again. “That slave, the Captain said there would be a trial to determine his guilt and I have no doubts at all that he will be found guilty, but... He also deserves a whipping for touching me.” Although Relena had ordered the slave to massage her shoulders, he shouldn't have touched her as far as she was concerned. Besides, she owed that slave for taking her husband's attention away from her. And she fully intended to get her pound of flesh. “We have to see to it that he has a good flogging, Dorothy.”

“Yes, mistress.” Dorothy's eyes lit up at the thought of that slave getting a beating he deserved.

“The Captain should be back soon so I suggest we put on our sad faces again.”

“With pleasure, mistress.”

* * * 

Duo was in shock, his mind had shut down on him and he didn't know what to do. The Captain still held his wrist and he followed along, unsure of what was happening. He didn't resist, just allowed himself to be led through the castle halls and down several sets of stairs. They reached the lower levels of the castle, the temperature much cooler down here and it smelt a little musty too. It wasn't until Captain Chang stopped that Duo's eyes focused and his brain came back on line. 

Seeing where they were, he balked. “Please, no,” he whispered.

The soft words tore at Wufei's heart, but he had a job to do. “Duo, I'm sorry but I have no choice. You have been accused of a crime that is punishable by death. I need to investigate, find evidence to either dismiss or substantiate this claim and as you are the accused I need to secure you whilst I do this.”

“But... I swear, I didn't do anything,” Duo protested.

“Then you have nothing to fear. You will have a fair trial, Duo.”

“I very much doubt that, I'm only a slave and no one listens to a slave.” The words were choked out as Duo did his best to try and keep his composure.

“I promise you, Duo. Here in Colonia the King insists on a proper justice system. You may only be a slave, but you will have your chance to be heard. Now, I need to return to the princess and find out exactly what has happened here. I will return later to speak with you and get your side of the story. I will also need to inform the King and he will decide if this should go to trial.” Wufei opened the door to the cell and gently pushed Duo inside. “I will have food and water sent to you shortly.” Words said, Wufei closed the door and locked it.

Duo's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cell and he spotted a small cot in the corner. He shuffled over to it as his mind started to work. Reaching the cot, he crawled upon in and curled into a tight ball.

Left all alone, the full gravity of the situation began to weigh on him. _The mistress had accused him of trying to rape her – and that was a crime punishable by death._ Duo knew he was innocent, that he'd done nothing wrong, but he couldn't understand why the princess would accuse him of such a thing.

He knew the princess didn't like him, she'd made that perfectly clear on more than one occasion. As he lay there so the pieces to the puzzle slowly slotted into place for him. That snooty maid had always taunted him, promised him that she would see him gone, the mistress had him doing all the menial tasks she could think of when his master wasn't around, threatening him with a beating if he said anything to anyone. But he hadn't said anything, suffering all the abuse in silence. Quatre had figured a few things out himself and Duo wondered if somehow the mistress had found out.

A tear escaped the corner of his eye and ran down a pale cheek. With his master away, Duo was all alone and things were not looking good for him at all. Lying in the semi darkness of the dungeon cell, Duo already knew what his fate would be; he could only hope his end would be swift and painless.

He wondered if he would ever see his master again.

* * * 

Having locked Duo in the dungeon, Wufei made his way back to the upper floors of the castle. His mind was working overtime, trying to look at things logically. He knew what he'd seen, there was no possible way he could mistake what was right in front of his eyes. But he'd also learned over the years not to take things at face value.

_What a time for Prince Heero to be gone,_ he thought.

Soon enough he was back at the prince's marital chambers. He knocked on the door and waited. Moments later the door opened to reveal the maid.

“Captain Chang,” Dorothy greeted with a curtsy.

“Has the princess calmed down?” Wufei asked. “I need to speak with her and find out exactly what has happened here.”

“Of course. If you would come in and take a seat,” Dorothy said and opened the door fully to admit the Captain. She ushered him to a seat. “I will fetch my mistress.”

Relena stepped out of the bed chamber, her eyes red, skin blotchy but not looking quite as upset. She had changed out of the torn dress into a loose fitting smock gown, the bulge of the baby she carried clearly visible. She allowed Dorothy to guide her to a seat and settle her into it.

“Would you like some tea, mistress?” Dorothy asked once the princess was comfortable.

“No, not right now thank you Dorothy. Captain Chang, would you care for some form of refreshment?” Relena said.

“No, thank you,” Wufei replied. “Princess Relena, I need to hear exactly what happened here. It might get a little uncomfortable with some of the questions I will need to ask; do you wish for your maid to remain or leave whilst I ask these questions?”

“I would prefer it for Dorothy to remain with me,” Relena stated firmly.

“As you wish.” Wufei turned to the maid. “Would you fetch me a quill, ink and paper please?”

Dorothy frowned at the request but went to fetch the items, returning momentarily with them and handing them over.

“Thank you.” Wufei dipped the quill nib into the ink and prepared to write. “Your Highness, Can you tell me exactly what happened here?”

“It's quite simple, Captain,” Relena almost snapped. “That piece of garbage tried to rape me, for that he needs to be flogged and executed.”

Wufei gave an internal sigh. This wasn't going to be easy and could take a while. “I realize that is the crime you are accusing the slave of, but I need to know the facts. Please, start at the beginning.”

“I don't understand why you need all the details, Captain, you have eyes in your head, you could see what was going on when you came into the chambers.” Relena did snap this time.

“I know what I saw when I came into the chambers, Your Highness, and the slave wasn't anywhere near you. For Duo to be put on trial for this alleged crime, I have to take a full statement from you in regards to all that happened here and that includes the lead up to the alleged crime.”

“Alleged crime!? Do you doubt my word, Captain?” Relena's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

Wufei couldn't help but think there was something not quite right here, but what that was, he didn't know and it was frustrating to him. For a woman that had been attacked and almost raped by a slave, she didn't appear to be acting in quite the manner Wufei would have expected. But then, people did react in different ways to different things and he had to give the princess the benefit of the doubt. At the end of the day, he was here to obtain the facts, from both parties. Once those facts were recorded then the case would be put to the king who would decide if a trial was warranted; in this case, Wufei had no doubt at all that a trial would be held despite what the princess claimed.

“Your Highness, with all due respect, I am not doubting your word-”

“You would believe the word of a slave over that of a princess?” Relena cut him off.

“No, princess, I am not saying that at all. It is my job to take all the facts so this crime can go to trial where a final decision will be made.” Wufei gritted his teeth and hoped he wouldn't have as much trouble from Duo when he went to take his version of the events.

“Fine! I can see you won't leave me alone or take my word for what happened. If it's facts you want, then I'll give them to you.” Relena pushed herself a little straighter in her chair. “That slave had been tidying up in here when I asked Dorothy to go to the barracks and find an officer to come and speak with me in regards to a trip into town I wished to make to purchase some items for this baby. Dorothy left and I went through to the bed chamber to lay down and relax whilst I waited. My back aches quite a bit with carrying around the heir to the throne.

“I had just started to get comfortable when that excuse for a human being entered the bed chamber. At first I wasn't too worried, I thought he'd come in here to see if there was anything else I wanted or needed, but that wasn't the case.”

“What do you mean by that?” Wufei questioned.

“As you know, usually when a slave enters they kneel and keep their head bowed. He just entered and stood inside the doorway. He didn't drop to his knees and he looked me right in the eye. When I questioned him as to his actions and what he wanted, he didn't answer at first, he approached me with a funny look in his eye.”

“A funny look?” Wufei asked. “What do you mean by that?”

“It was sort of like a predatory look, they kind of look you see on an animal's face when they're stalking their prey.”

“I see.” Wufei continued to scribble away, making his notes and trying to put everything together in a reasonable context.

“When he got to the edge of the bed, he said he wanted me, that he could make me feel much better than my prince ever could. I was so scared...” Relena added a tremble to her tone and quietly sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

“It's okay, mistress,” Dorothy soothed, standing up from her kneeling position and putting an arm around the princess' shoulders. She turned her eyes to Wufei. “Captain, is this really necessary? Can't you see how much this is upsetting my mistress?”

“I apologize for causing you any distress, Your Highness, but I am required to take down all the facts in order to have a fair trial,” Wufei responded.

“It's alright, Dorothy. The Captain is right, he needs to know what happened so that gutter rat can be charged and executed accordingly.” She took a deep breath, dabbed at her eyes a little more and then continued. “I moved away from him, as far across the bed as I could get, I told him to leave, but he wouldn't listen. He climbed onto the bed too and started to grab for my clothes. In his haste he started to tear my dress, I pushed at him but with the baby and all I was no match for his strength. He forced me to lie down and ripped at his own pants...” Relena's voice hitched again, “Then he... He tried to force himself onto me. That's when I started screaming. I hit out at him, tried to shove him away, but he was too strong. He went to cover my mouth to stop my screaming and I did my best to bite him. It was at that point I heard your voices and screamed louder. Next thing I knew he was off the bed and cowering in the corner as you two came in. The rest you know.” Relena sniffled some more and dabbed at her eyes.

Having noted all of this down, Wufei thought deeply for a moment. Putting what the princess had stated with what he'd seen and heard with his own eyes and ears, he had to admit, it wasn't looking good for Duo. “Thank you, Your Highness. I will take my leave now.”

“What happens now?” Relena asked, adding a few sniffles for good measure.

“I will need to speak with the slave and then take this case to the king for him to make judgment on. The king will decide on the trial and I will advise you of his instructions as soon as I know myself. I will send the healer to you too, princess, to check you over and make sure that both you and the heir are okay.” Wufei stood up and motioned for Relena to remain seated. “I can see myself out. Good day to you, Your Highness.”

Relena nodded and watched the Captain leave. Once the door was securely closed, she sat back and gave a sigh. “That went better than I expected, Dorothy. Do you think I managed to convince him?”

“Mistress, you were superb. There is no way that slave will be able to get out of this.”

“I think some tea is in order, Dorothy. Would you please fetch some?”

“Of course, mistress.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	45. Chapter 44

Leaving the princess' chambers, Wufei made his way to the healer's chambers first. He needed the healer to check the princess over and make sure that everything was okay with both the princess and the baby. If anything were to be wrong he had no doubt that Prince Heero would be very upset. The prince would be upset enough as it was when he returned and heard of what had transpired during his absence.

Thinking about the slave he had yet to talk to, Wufei thought it would be a good idea for the healer to take a look at Duo too. The slave was in quite the state and some of Sally's potions could help in soothing the slave. Having reached the door to the healer's rooms, Wufei knocked and waited.

“Enter,” came a voice from within and Wufei opened the door.

“Ah, Captain Chang,” Sally greeted. “Is your cold getting worse?”

“Healer Sally,” Wufei acknowledged. “No, my cold is fine. I am here to make a different request for your services.”

“I see, and what might that be?”

Wufei sighed and briefly explained to the Healer a little of what had transpired. “I would appreciate it if you could stop by and check the princess and baby, determine if all is well with them both.”

“Of course, I will go right away,” Sally replied and then frowned. “Captain? You said the princess claims that Duo tried to rape her?”

“Yes, she did and the evidence I saw when I entered the rooms backs up her claims.”

“Somehow I can't see Duo doing something like that,” Sally muttered. “He's never struck me as the type to use any form of physical force, in fact, he's scared to death of being flogged or beaten and I can understand why after all he went through before Prince Heero acquired him.”

“I know, it doesn't make sense to me either, but I have a duty to serve and protect and in this case, accumulate all the facts so the King can make an informed decision in regards to a trial.”

“I realize that, but I still can't see Duo doing anything along those lines.” Sally gave another sigh as she began to collect various bottles and jars, dropping them into a bag.

“I am on my way to the dungeons now to take Duo's statement-”

“The dungeons?! You have Duo locked in the dungeons?!” Sally all but yelled.

“That is usually where we put people who are accused of a crime whilst we investigate,” Wufei replied tartly.

“I realize that, but surely you could make an exception in Duo's case? He's not dangerous.”

“As much as it pains me to have had to do it, I'm afraid I am bound by the rules of the Kingdom and as Duo is accused of a crime he must be placed into the dungeon.”

Sally chewed on that for a moment and realized that Wufei was right, he didn't have any choice in the matter. “Fine. I will go and check the princess as requested. Once I am finished there I will come to the dungeons and check Duo too.”

Wufei raised an eyebrow but didn't question the healer. “That will be fine, but you will wait for me before attending Duo. I am going to speak with Duo now and get his version of the events. I will return to your chambers and speak to you shortly.” Turning, Wufei left the healer's rooms, he had a slave to talk to.

* * * 

A soft knock at the door had Relena looking up from her book. “Dorothy, would you see who that is, please?”

Dorothy put her book down and got up from the armchair to do as her mistress bade. Opening the door a little she saw who was on the other side and raised her voice enough that the princess would be able to hear her. “Ah, mistress healer. Please, come in.” Dorothy opened the door a little more.

“Thank you,” Sally said and entered the chambers. “The Captain asked me to stop by and check the princess. I believe she has suffered a nasty shock?”

Hearing Dorothy speak, Relena settled herself in her chair and slipped back into her role of victim.

“Yes, she has,” Dorothy growled. “This way.” Dorothy turned and led the healer into the sitting room and her mistress. “Mistress, the healer is here to attend to you,” Dorothy said and dropped to her knees beside Relena's chair.

“Your Highness, Captain Chang asked me to stop by and check on you. I believe there was some form of altercation?”

Relena turned her shimmering eyes towards the healer. “Altercation?” she almost hissed. “That lowly piece of garbage tried to rape me.” The princess kept a slight tremor to her voice and added a terrified look to her features.

“Oh dear,” Sally said, softening her eyes and putting on a forced sense of compassion. “If you can, please tell me what happened.”

“I've already gone through it all with the Captain.” Relena's bottom lip trembled. “I don't know if I can go through it again.”

“It's okay, mistress, I'm right here with you,” Dorothy soothed and stood up to place her arm around the princess' shoulder.

“I realize it is very traumatic for you to recall, but if you could give me a brief description of what occurred, you don't have to go into details, it will let me know how best to help you,” Sally said, her voice patient.

“I'll do my best,” Relena sniffled.

“Thank you.”

Relena related to Sally what had transpired, keeping it brief and refusing to go into too much detail. The healer listened intently, nodding in the right places and drawing her own conclusions.

“And you tried to fight him off?” Sally questioned.

“Yes, I did. It wasn't easy though with the baby and all. I tried to get as far away from him as possible, but he forced me to lie down. I tried to push at him, hit him and shove him away, but he started to tear at my clothes. Then he tore his own pants and began to force himself upon me. I started to scream and he put his hand over my mouth. Then I heard Dorothy and managed to scream louder. That's when he jumped off the bed and the Captain came into the room.” Relena began to dab at her eyes again and added a few hitches to her breathing.

“I'm sorry to put you through that again, Your Highness, but I now have an idea of any injuries that you may have sustained. If you would come through to the bed chamber I would like to examine you and make certain that all is okay.” Sally stood from her chair and picked up her bag. 

“Okay,” Relena grudgingly replied and allowed Dorothy to help her up. Slowly she made her way through to the bed chamber and sat upon the bed.

Sally set her bag down and rummaged through the contents. Noting her patient now sitting on the bed, she turned and gave a reassuring smile. “This won't take long and I'll be as gentle as I can.”

After several minutes, Sally was satisfied she'd gone over her patient as thoroughly as she could and placed a couple of items back in her bag. Withdrawing a couple of packets, she turned back to the princess. “All is well with the baby and I can't find anything of concern physically with you either. I have some powders here that I'd like you to take, just mix them with warm water and drink it down. I will explain the proper procedure to your maid and she can make it up for you.”

“What is it?” Relena asked suspiciously.

“They are simply to soothe your nerves, help with the shock of the attack and let you get some rest,” Sally replied. “I need you to take a dose now and another before retiring this evening. Another dose in the morning and you should be feeling much better. I will call by again tomorrow and check on you, meanwhile if you have any concerns at all, please send for me.” Sally closed her bag and with the packet in hand, turned to Dorothy to explain how to mix the powders up.

Task completed, Sally bowed to the princess and took her leave, her mind a mix of troubled thoughts.

* * * 

Having spoken with the healer, Wufei headed for the dungeons and the accused slave. Approaching the cell that Duo had been locked in, he nodded to the two guards stationed on either side of the door. 

Both guards had stood to attention when they spotted their captain approaching. When he stopped in front of them they saluted sharply. “Captain,” they said in unison.

“I am here to speak with the accused,” he told them.

“Yes, Captain.” The guard on Wufei's left turned and pulled a key from his pocket to unlock the door. “Please knock when you are finished, Captain and we will let you out,” the guard stated.

“Thank you.” Wufei stepped into the cell and paused. The door closed behind him and he heard the lock scrape back into place. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darker interior and when they did his heart ached. Duo was curled up on the small cot, knees hugged to his chest and tear streaks adorning his sweet face.

As much as Wufei wished to console and comfort the slave, he couldn't. He had a job to do and if he were to see justice done, he needed to gather all the facts and make certain the right person was punished. “Duo?” he called softly and walked towards the cot.

Duo had heard the door open and peeked out from under his bangs to see who was coming into the cell. He could make out the shape of the Captain silhouetted against the light that came in from the open door. He trembled and barely hung on to his composure. The door closed again but the Captain remained. He heard his name called softly and despite his physical and emotional state of upset, his training kicked in and he found himself scrambling from the cot to kneel on the floor, his head bowed. “Captain, sir,” he whispered.

Reaching the kneeling slave, Wufei extended a hand and caressed the chestnut head, his heart twisting when the slave flinched. “Duo, I have come to take your statement on what happened,” he said quietly.

Duo nodded but remained kneeling on the cold floor.

“Come, sit on the cot with me and we can talk,” Wufei commanded,

Obeying the order, Duo rose and sat on the edge of the cot, the Captain sitting next to him and pulling out a quill, ink bottle and sheaf of papers. “I have spoken with the princess and taken her statement in regards to the events of earlier. Now I need to take yours and get your version of what happened.”

“Why bother,” Duo stated. “I am but a slave and no one takes notice of a slave. You have the statement from the princess so why bother taking mine? Either way I will be found guilty and put to the sword.”

Wufei sighed. “I know it is difficult for you to understand, but here in Colonia we do things a little differently to other kingdoms. Everyone is entitled to a fair trial and that starts with taking statements.” Wufei raised his quill and dipped the end into the ink pot before looking pointedly at Duo.

The slave gave a sigh and lowered his head. “I still don't see that it will make any difference, but okay. I had returned to the chambers after cleaning up the bathing chamber. The mistress had partaken of lunch and I was to take the dishes back to the kitchen. The mistress asked her maid to fetch someone from the guard as she wanted to speak to them about accompanying her on a trip to the capital to do some shopping for the baby.”

The quill in Wufei's hand scratched away at the paper as he took his notes. So far all appeared to match up with the princess' statement.

“The maid left and I remained awaiting the mistress' orders. I asked her if she wished for me to take the dishes back to the kitchens and she declined. She...” Duo swallowed.

“Go on,” Wufei encouraged.

“She said that she'd heard I gave my master a good back and shoulder massage and that she wanted me to give her one as her shoulders were aching along with her back from carrying the baby. I have given my master massages in the past, but I don't know if I'm good at them or not, but she insisted. I didn't want to do it, I know it's not proper for a slave - a male slave – he corrected himself, to touch female royalty. The mistress continued to insist, said I would be flogged for disobeying an order from her...” Duo's voice began to hitch again and a couple of tears made their way down his cheeks to be scrubbed away.

“What happened next?” Wufei gently coaxed.

“I didn't want to give her a massage, I swear, but I didn't want a flogging either. I followed her into the bed chamber and she sat upon the bed, ordering me to begin massaging her shoulders. I did and then all of a sudden she started tearing at her clothes and screaming. I didn't know what was happening. Next she turned and grabbed for my pants, ripping at them. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I began to back away and she screamed louder. I managed to get myself into the corner and then the maid and you came into the room.” Duo sniffled and scrubbed at his face again.

Finishing off his writing, Wufei locked himself in thought for a moment. Both statements were the same up until the princess left for the bed chamber, then the two stories differed. He frowned a little and looked up to Duo. “Did you try to defend yourself? Did you push at the princess or anything?”

“No,” Duo whispered, “All I did was try to get away from her.”

Something was tugging at the fringes of Wufei's mind and he knew he would need to go back over everything very carefully to find out what that nagging thought was. He capped the ink pot and gathered his papers together.”I will now go and speak with the king in relation to this matter. Once he has made a decision I will come and inform you of what is to happen next.”

Lowering his eyes, Duo heaved a sigh. “Thank you for listening to me and hearing my side of the story, even though it won't make any difference to the final outcome,” he whispered.

“You don't know that,” Wufei replied. “I will return later.” Turning, Wufei strode to the door and knocked, the guards opening the door and letting him out.

With the Captain gone, Duo curled back up on the cot and rocked himself as the tears coursed down his cheeks and misery settled into his gut.

* * * 

Walking back through the castle halls towards the healer's chambers, Wufei's mind was running wild with all he'd heard thus far from the princess and Duo. From what he knew of the slave it did seem to be completely out of character for Duo to attack anyone. The slave shied away from anything violent and given what he knew of Duo's past and had witnessed himself on that day when the prince had found him, he could well understand why. There was something here that didn't add up, given he was the captain of the guard it was his duty to investigate and get to the bottom of it all. Given both statements though and the lack of witnesses, even Wufei had to admit, it wasn't looking good for Duo.

Arriving at the healer's door, Wufei took a deep breath and knocked.

“Enter.”

Opening the door, Wufei stepped into the chambers, his eyes scanning around until they landed on the figure of the healer bent over her table and working away at grinding something up in a bowl.

“Ah, Captain,” the healer greeted and placed the bowl on the table to pick up a cloth and wipe her hands.

“Healer Sally,” Wufei replied.

“How is Duo?” Sally asked and motioned for the Captain to take a seat.

Wufei sighed and took the motioned for seat. Ignoring the question for the moment, Wufei asked one of his own. “Have you attended the princess?”

“Yes, I have and all is well with the princess and the child...” 

Wufei could detect a 'but' in there. “But?”

“She said that Duo forced her to the bed and she tried to fight him off.” Sally frowned. “If that is true I would have expected to find some evidence of a struggle.”

“The princess' clothes were torn,” Wufei pointed out.

“Yes, I understand that, but if you had been fighting off an attacker there would be some form of physical evidence of that. Things like bruising, scratches, marks left on the skin, that type of thing. During my examination I looked very carefully for evidence of a physical altercation, but I didn't find anything,” Sally said.

“I see.” Wufei thought on the healer's words for a moment. “There could be a possibility that any bruising hasn't shown up yet, or that D-” Wufei hesitated for a moment, “that Duo didn't grab her as such but pushed her and maybe used his body weight to pin her?”

“I suppose so.” Sally closed her eyes for a moment. “If what the princess said about trying to fight him off is true then Duo should have some form of evidence to that fact on his body. Either way, if a struggle happened I would expect one or both to have some evidence of that.”

“I agree with you,” Wufei replied.

“Now, answer my question, Captain. How is Duo?” Sally's tone clearly told Wufei she expected an answer this time.

Lowering his eyes, Wufei spoke softly. “He's not good. He appears to be okay physically, but emotionally? He seems to have regressed back to something like he was when he first arrived here.”

“Take me to him, now.” Sally's voice brooked no argument and she rose to gather several things together.

“Of course.”

* * * 

Hearing the sound of the lock releasing, Duo blinked open his sore eyes and tried to sit up on the small cot. Two figures entered the cell along with a little more light and once Duo's eyes had adjusted he could make out the figures of the healer and the Captain. Quickly he struggled to drop to the floor on his knees.

“No, Duo. Stay on the cot,” Sally said as she moved swiftly to assist the slave to rise. She couldn't help but notice the flinch when her hand connected with the slave's shoulder.

“Captain, Mistress Healer,” Duo whispered as he sat back on the cot.

“The healer is here to check you over, Duo,” Wufei explained. “You will cooperate fully with her.”

“Yes, Captain,” Duo replied.

“I will wait outside and give you some privacy to conduct your examination,” Wufei said to Sally and stepped back just outside the door.

With the Captain now out of the cell, Sally opened her bag and turned to her 'patient'. “Now, Duo, let me take a look at you...”

As Sally worked her way over Duo's body, checking him from head to toe for any sign of an altercation so her frown increased. Once her physical evaluation was finished, she sat on the cot next to the slave and spoke softly with him, doing her best to determine the slave's current state of mind. She didn't get a lot out of Duo, just the same statement that Wufei had gotten. With a gentle pat to his knee she stood up and fetched some powders from her bag. Spotting the jug of water and goblet on the small table, she poured the powder into the goblet, added some water and stirred the concoction until it dissolved. Returning to the shivering slave she handed him the goblet. “Here, drink this it will help to soothe your nerves a little.”

Meekly, Duo took the goblet and swallowed the liquid.

“Try to rest, Duo. I have to go now and give my findings to Wufei so he can take a full and informed report to the king.”

“Thank you,” Duo whispered. “Thank you for listening to me. I know it won't make any difference to the outcome of all of this, but I appreciate you trying to help.” Duo lowered himself to the cot and curled into a ball once more.

Sally's heart tore for the unfortunate slave but there wasn't anything more she could do. With a nod she picked up her bag, replaced the goblet on the table and exited the dungeon. The door closed behind her and Duo was once again locked in to dwell in his own misery.

“All finished?” Wufei asked.

“Yes.” Sally replied and the pair began to walk back through the castle to Sally's chambers. As they walked so Sally began to inform Wufei of her findings. 

“Physically there isn't a lot. He's a little undernourished which surprises me as I know Heero doesn't neglect Duo and Noin generally feeds him snacks whenever he's around the kitchens. I did find a few bruises on him, only minor ones though and from my knowledge they don't appear to be too fresh. When I asked Duo about them he said he'd knocked himself a couple of times when cleaning the bathing chamber or other areas.”

“That is a possibility. Where was the bruising?”

“I found a couple on his arms and one on his shoulder.”

“What about his mind?”

“That is a completely different matter. He's feeling very lost, confused and alone, very similar to how he was when Prince Heero first brought him here. He did give me an outline of what happened and combined with his past I can well understand why he's so unstable emotionally right now.”

“Yes, he's very frightened and given the circumstances I really cannot blame him,” Wufei stated. “I will need your full reports on both the princess and the slave so I can take this to the king.”

“If you care to accompany me back to my chambers I can give you both reports now.”

“Thank you.”

“Given what you have so far, what do you think will happen?”

Wufei sighed. “I'll be perfectly honest with you. Based on the statements and your findings I have no doubt the king will call a trial. Once all the evidence is presented and both parties are able to have their say it will be up to the king to decide. Right now it isn't looking good for Duo, without any direct witnesses it will be difficult to refute the princess' claims.”

“If Duo is found guilty of the alleged crime he will be put to the sword, won't he?” Sally said quietly.

“I'm afraid so.”

The pair continued on towards Sally's chambers, behind them a door opened slowly and silently, a blonde head appearing around the jamb.

Quatre shook his head, blue eyes wide and fearful. “No,” he whispered. Somehow he had to help his fellow slave...

...but how?

~ * ~ 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give a fair warning, the next few chapters will contain lots of angst.


	46. Chapter 45

Having gotten Sally's report on both the princess and the slave, Wufei added them to his own notes and sent a slave to the king to request an audience. The slave returned quickly, letting Wufei know that the king would have audience with him immediately. Collecting all his notes, Wufei set out with a purpose.

“Enter.” 

Wufei opened the door to the king's study area, closed it and moved across the room to where the king sat. He bowed low in respect. “Your Majesty, I need to speak with you on a matter of grave concern.”

“Of course, Wufei. Please, be seated.” The king waved to a vacant seat opposite his desk. “Now, what is it that has you so upset?” King Treize gave his undivided attention to the Captain of the guard, knowing that if Wufei said the issue was grave, then it was.

Setting his notes upon the desk, Wufei took a brief moment to compose himself and his thoughts. One deep breath later and he began to inform the king of the princess' claims and the current charges against Duo.

King Treize listened carefully as Wufei spoke. He didn't interrupt, simply sat there as the entire story unfolded and did his best to take in all that Wufei said. Once the Captain had finished, King Treize rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his mind began to process the facts. “Those are pretty serious charges, Captain.”

“Yes, your Highness, they are,” Wufei replied.

“When are my sons due to return?”

“They are currently in the Eastern sector, Sire and are expected back the day after tomorrow,” Wufei said.

The king looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. “I would prefer to wait until my sons are home to hold the trial, but that may not be possible. Captain, please have the princess and the accused slave brought to the throne room, I will address them both there. This will without doubt need to go to trial and I will set the trial day once I have spoken to both of them.”

“As you wish, your Highness. I will send for them now.” Wufei stood and with a bow to the king, turned to leave the study.

Frowning to himself, the king stood and left his study, heading for his own chambers to change before holding court with the princess and accused slave. This was something he was not looking forward to.

Leaving the study, Wufei traversed the castle halls to carry out his orders. He sent a couple of guards to inform the princess that her presence was required in the Throne room and to escort her there. Another guard was dispatched to the healer's quarters, also requesting her presence in the Throne room. As for Duo, Wufei went directly to the dungeons to escort the slave himself.

* * *

“Everyone is present, Your Highness,” Wufei informed the king.

“Thank you, Captain.” King Treize checked his clothing was straight, took a deep breath and pulling his cloak to cover his shoulders, he strode towards the door that would lead him into the Throne room and the waiting people. Wufei opened the door for him and the King walked in, long strides covering the distance from the door to the throne quickly. Standing in front of the throne, he cast his eyes over the room.

The princess was to his right and curtsied as best she could in her pregnant state when he entered. Beside the princess her maid knelt, head bowed and just behind the princess remained the two guards. On his left Duo was kneeling, head bowed and hands shackled together. Two guards watched over him from either side of his shaking form. To the rear of the room stood the healer who also curtsied when the king appeared.

Satisfied that everything was in order, the king took his seat on the throne and got himself comfortable.

With the king seated, Relena took her own seat, her maid moving to assist her and get her as comfortable as possible. The two guards remained flanking the princess. Sally also took a seat whilst Duo remained kneeling on the floor.

“The purpose of this meeting is to hear the charges and make a decision in relation to a trial date,” King Treize announced. “Captain, if you would read out the charges, please?”

Wufei stepped forward from where he stood just to the side and back of the king's throne. “Her royal Highness, Princess Relena has accused Prince Heero's slave, Duo, of indecently trying to touch her and attempting to rape her,” Wufei said in a clear, quiet voice.

“Those are serious charges,” King Treize said softly and looked from the princess to the slave. Focusing on Duo, the king spoke again. “Slave, do you understand the charges you are accused of?”

Still kneeling on the floor with his head bowed, Duo did his best to try and stop the shaking of his body and summon his voice.

“Duo? Please answer the king,” Wufei stated, his voice remaining soft and gentle.

“Y- Y- Yes, sire,” Duo managed to whisper out.

“How do you plead to the charges?” King Treize asked.

“N- Not guilty, sire.” This time Duo's voice came out a little stronger than a whisper, but it was still hoarse.

Relena looked furious before quickly schooling her features back to those of a wronged princess.

“The accused has declared he is not guilty of the charges. I thereby decree that this case shall go to trial and that the trial will be held in three days.”

Duo sagged a little in relief. His master was due back in just two days and if Duo was lucky, he would get to see his master one last time before he was put to the sword. Even though he knew he wasn't guilty of the crimes he'd been accused of, no one ever believed a slave over royalty.

_Three days... Three days!_ Relena's mind worked frantically. Heero would be back by then and knowing how her husband felt about that piece of filth, he would be sure to try and stop anything from happening to him. This was not good. Relena needed to have that slave gone before Heero returned. She ran a hand over her swelling abdomen and a thought popped into her head.

Inwardly smiling to herself, Relena drew on all her acting skills. She sniffled loudly, the tears falling from her eyes on cue as she raised her forlorn looking face to the king. “King Treize,” she began, voice hitching as she tried to compose herself. “I- I would prefer it if this wasn't to go to trial as such.”

The king frowned, but Wufei was the one that spoke. “Your Highness, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you have accused someone of a serious crime and under the crown law, a trial must be held to decide if the accused is guilty or not.”

“I understand that,” Relena said, doing her best to keep her temper in check. She didn't like the guard questioning her like some commoner. “Yes, this needs to be dealt with, but please, can't we deal with it here and now? Given my condition and the nature of the charges I am not at all comfortable with more people knowing what has occurred than are already aware.” Relena added a few more sniffles and delicately dabbed at her eyes. “It is already difficult enough trying to come to terms with what has happened, but to have it aired out in public...”

_Oh mistress, how clever you are,_ Dorothy thought to herself.

“Ahh.” King Treize paused and thought on the princess' words. He could understand her reluctance to have this trial as it would be conducted with many more people present and that would cause her a lot of distress, humiliation and embarrassment. It could also damage her standing within the kingdom. It was a delicate situation and one that needed careful handling. “One moment, my dear.” Treize turned to Wufei. “I wish you to accompany me into the outer chamber for a moment to discuss this.”

Wufei nodded. “As you wish, sire.”

The king stood. “I will return in a moment with my decision regarding the trial.” Words said, he left the throne room, Wufei right behind him.

* * * 

“Just two more holdings to cover and we can rest for the evening,” Trowa informed his brother as they rode along yet another track.

“Good. I'm tired, hungry and in need of a bath,” Heero grumbled. He also wanted Duo beside him, but unfortunately, that wasn't about to happen any time soon.

The two holdings were close together and it didn't take long for the princes' to discuss their business with the farmers. The village they were staying in that eve was a short ride along the road and soon enough the inn came into sight and Heero breathed a sigh of relief.

The horses were handed over to the stable lads, the innkeeper and his wife fussing over the royals as they entered the inn. Heero let Trowa deal with the inn keeper, he was too tired and irritated to be bothered and knew if he were to speak with the man he would end up saying something he'd regret.

A slave boy took them to the rooms they had been allocated and Heero was more than happy to see the steaming bath awaiting him. Another slave brought his belongings to the room and once he was gone, Heero set about stripping himself off and reclining in the warm water. These were the times he missed Duo the most.

He'd grown so accustomed to having Duo with him - the slave anticipating what he needed or wanted before he even asked - that when Duo wasn't there it felt as if a part of him were missing. He really hadn't wanted to leave Duo behind, but his wife had made such a good argument for Duo remaining at the castle that he'd reluctantly given in.

He would have to make it up to Duo when he returned. Thinking of his sweet slave brought a smile to Heero's face and he was thankful that they only had a few holdings left to cover and would be able to return to the castle the day after tomorrow.

Feeling the aches easing as the warmth of the water soaked into his tired body, Heero thought deeper about his slave and his wife. He was well aware that Relena didn't care for Duo at all, more so since she'd caught him enjoying his slave and that led him to deeper thoughts. He'd noticed a subtle change in Duo over the past months. Duo had lost some weight, he also appeared to be tired a lot of the time and then there were times when Duo had made simple mistakes – mistakes that he'd expect a slave in training to make, not one as trained as Duo was.

Sitting up, Heero began to task of washing himself off and as he did his mind continued to wander. Some of the things he'd witnessed slowly began to slot into place, small things such as his wife changing what she'd been about to say when he'd walked into the room. Then there were other things such as the state of the marital chambers at times and that thought led him to another. The marital chambers were always neat and tidy when Duo had been absent from his side. Some of the times when Duo had been with him and they'd returned to the marital chambers he'd found them to be quite untidy.

The more he thought about it, the more his mind supplied him with a thought, one he wasn't sure he really liked. He knew he'd told Duo that he was expected to serve the princess the same as he served his master... But the princess had her own maid... Surely she wouldn't...

Heero growled in frustration and rinsed himself off. He grabbed the drying cloth and stepped out of the tub to dry himself. The only explanation he could think of for Duo's loss of weight, tiredness, mistakes and decline in his general, happy demeanor was that Duo was serving the princess whenever he wasn't with Heero.

If that was the case, no wonder Duo was looking so exhausted at times.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it at the moment though.

Heero promised himself that once he returned to the castle he would speak with both Duo and his wife. He had no problem with Duo serving the princess, but not at the expense of his slave's health and well being.

Having dressed himself, Heero decided to put all thoughts along those lines out of his mind for now and concentrate on getting through these last few holdings so he could return to the castle as quickly as possible. Satisfied with his appearance, Heero left his room in search of his brother and dinner.

* * * 

With the departure of Wufei and the King to the anti chamber that left the princess, Dorothy, Duo, the healer and four guards alone in the Throne room.

Relena was fairly confident that the king would heed her wishes and hold the trial immediately to save her from any embarrassment, but she couldn't be completely sure. Beside her, Dorothy had picked up on her mistress' intentions and was playing her part to perfection. She rose from her kneeling position and made a show of comforting her mistress.

At the rear of the Throne room, Sally watched quietly. Her mind was torn in two. On one side she could understand and appreciate where the princess was coming from in wanting this matter dealt with quickly, efficiently and discreetly, but on the other hand it didn't leave any time at all to prepare a defense for Duo – not to mention that the prince should by rights be present as it was his slave that was accused of a crime. Her eyes softened when they fell on Duo. The slave was shackled, kneeling and shaking, obviously going into shock. Her heart went out to the poor creature and she stood slowly.

Approaching the kneeling slave she made eye contact with the two guards. “I wish to check him over,” she said quietly.

The guards nodded their assent but kept their posture rigid and ready to intervene should the need arise.

As Sally knelt, she couldn't help but see the look of disdain and hatred on the princess' face from the corner of her eye. She ignored that though, Duo was her priority at the moment. “Duo?” she called softly.

When the princess had all but demanded that the trial take place immediately, Duo's mind began to shut down on him. The shock settled in, his emotions dulled and all he felt was an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. Hearing his name being called, he focused his eyes and looked to see the healer kneeling next to him. “Mistress, healer,” he whispered, his eyes returning to staring at the floor.

Raising a hand, Sally gently placed it on the young slave's shoulder, unable to ignore the involuntary flinch from him. “I won't harm you,” Sally said, “I wanted to make sure that you are okay.”

“I am fine, no need for you to trouble yourself on my account,” Duo replied.

Sally sighed. “You're not fine, you're trembling and in shock. I can give you something to calm you if you wish?”

Duo shook his head. “Thank you, but I will be okay.”

“You're not alone in this, Duo,” Sally stated, but before she could say anything more, the door to the anti chamber opened and the king along with Wufei stepped back in.

Resuming his throne once more, Treize looked at the group and cleared his throat. “We will hold the trial now.”

Sally frowned and glanced around the room. Relena looked pleased with the King's announcement, her maid also wore a smirk of satisfaction. Wufei didn't look too happy and Duo's body began to shake even more as the realization that he was about to go on trial hit home – and hard.

As much as she wished there was something she could do to delay the trial until Prince Heero returned, Sally knew better than to interfere. The King's word was final and no one questioned the King.

“We will begin with the statement and evidence from Princess Relena. After that we will hear the statement and evidence from the slave.” King Treize made his announcement and looked to the people gathered. With there being no objections, he turned to Wufei. “The Captain will read out the statement collected from the Princess. Captain?”

Clearing his throat, Wufei moved to stand just in front of the King with the princess to one side and Duo, the other. “Your Highness...”

It took a little while for Wufei to read through the statement he'd taken from the princess, but once he'd finished even Sally had to admit, it sounded very convincing.

“Was the princess checked by the royal healer?” the King asked.

“Yes, Sire. I have the findings of the healer right here.” Wufei shuffled his papers and finding the one he wanted, he began to read.

Once Wufei had finished reading the statements in regards to Relena's side of the story, the King was given a copy of both reports.

“And what of the slave?” Treize looked to where Duo was still kneeling, shaking on the floor.

“I have the statement from the slave and also the healer,” Wufei replied.

“Please proceed.”

Wufei repeated his actions from earlier, reading out the statement Duo had given followed by Sally's report on her findings. Kneeling on the floor, Duo was quite surprised to find that Wufei had spoken the truth when he said the court would hear his version of events. Although he still didn't believe for one minute that the court would believe a slave over a royal, at least his side had been heard so he held a small measure of comfort in that knowledge.

Having passed over the statements to the King, Wufei stepped back to allow the King a few moments to scan over the pages. Once done with his perusal, King Treize looked to the gathered group.

“Princess Relena, I understand that this must have been quite a shocking ordeal for you and I am grateful that you have not been more seriously hurt.”

Relena sniffled and dabbed at her eyes.

“Is there anything more you wish to add to your statement?”

“No, sire,” Relena said quietly. “It's all there in my statement and I have nothing more to add other than I sincerely hope that justice will be done.” She lowered her head and gave a few more sniffles for good measure.

Turning to the kneeling slave, King Treize spoke again. “Duo, this is a very serious charge that has been brought against you. Aside from the alleged attempted rape, there is also the matter of you touching a female royal without permission. Is there anything more you wish to add?”

Keeping his head bowed and eyes lowered, Duo cleared his throat and forced his voice to work. “Sire, I did not rape or attempt to rape the princess. I have done nothing but obey the requests made of me by the princess. My master has ordered me to serve her as I would him and if I am to be punished for obeying those orders, then so be it.”

Hearing the soft words, Sally felt her heart break for the young slave, knowing that there wasn't anything more she could do frustrated her to no end. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that Duo was innocent, but she couldn't prove it. Her hands were tied, Duo's fate now rested in the hands of the King.

“I will take a few moments to study the evidence. I will return with my decision in one candle mark.” King Treize stood and left the throne room, Wufei behind him. Those remaining in the throne room waited until the king had left before rising and making their own way out of the throne room. Duo was escorted back to the dungeon, the princess and her maid retired to the marital chambers whilst Sally returned to her own rooms.

*

Quatre was like a cat on a hot tin roof. He'd managed to keep himself quite busy all afternoon, but his mind was a mess. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the throne room and had already taken several risks in trying to find out what was going on. He knew the way the system worked in regards to how disagreements, accusations and crimes were dealt with, but this time it was a fellow slave that was accused. 

Rearranging his master's books yet again, his mind wandered to the throne room. The king would call for a trial, that much he knew for certain, but when would the trial begin? How long would it take, and what would Prince Heero do when he got back to find his slave accused of raping the princess?

All this thinking was getting him nowhere. Quatre decided to risk it and see if he could pass by the throne room on the pretense of fetching something and learn what was happening.

*

The candle mark was almost up and the small group had returned to the throne room to await the King's decision. Within moments of them all returning the door opened and the king, with Wufei behind entered.

Eyes sweeping over the gathered people, King Treize nodded to them and took his seat. Once the king was seated the rest of the room also sat, or in Duo's case, knelt.

The king cleared his throat and spoke. “I have read the statements and reports from both sides in relation to this matter and after studying the evidence I have come to my decision. Duo...”

Duo drew himself to his feet and with his eyes still lowered, he raised his head a touch, awaiting the king's decision.

“In relation to the accusation brought against you in regards to touching a female royal without consent, I find you guilty and sentence you to ten lashes. In the case of attempted rape, I find you guilty and sentence you to be put to the sword at dusk tomorrow eve.” 

The words cut deep into Duo's soul. Whilst he'd held no illusions that he'd be found guilty, he couldn't help the small sliver of hope that he'd somehow be believed. The small flame of trust that he'd allowed to build in his heart was completely snuffed out with the king's words.

The entire throne room was silent when the king delivered his decision. As much as it pained the king to find Duo guilty and sentence him to his fate, he had a duty to his kingdom and subjects to uphold the law. Similarly, Wufei was very upset by the outcome, but again, he was bound by protocol and duty. Sally was visibly upset and angry, but there wasn't anything more she could do.

The princess and her maid concealed their joy at the outcome very well.

King Treize stood. “Guards, take the prisoner to the dungeons. Captain Chang?”

Wufei stood to attention.

“You will accompany the prisoner and guards and see that the punishment of ten lashes is carried out. I will speak with you afterwards in my chambers in regards to the rest of the sentence.”

“Yes, sire.” Wufei looked anything but happy.

“This trial is complete.” King Treize left the throne room without further word, everyone standing as the king departed.

Outside in the castle hall, Quatre pulled away from the door he'd had his ear pressed against, a look of horror and shock on his face. Duo was to be flogged and put to the sword?! He couldn't let this happen; but what to do?

Suddenly Quatre had an idea. With grim determination on his face, he took off at a run for his quarters, grabbed a warm cloak and slipped on a pair of boots. Checking all was clear in the castle hall, he hurried from his quarters and slipped outside into the encroaching dusk where he made his way swiftly to the stables.

He had a fellow slave to try and save.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Duo abuse ahead.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

Once the King had left the throne room, Wufei stepped forward and approached the guards and Duo. “Duo, I am so sorry,” Wufei said quietly.

Duo looked up into the troubled eyes of the Captain. “It's not your fault, as I said before, no one will believe a slave, but I thank you for at least listening and trying.”

The words did little to comfort Wufei though. “I should have done more.” With a sigh and heavy heart, he looked to the guards. “We will leave for the dungeons in a moment. Please take the slave and wait outside for me, I will join you in a moment.”

With a nod, the two guards placed a hand on Duo's shoulders and gently escorted the slave from the room, Wufei watched them leave then turned to approach the healer.

Still angry and in shock over the decision, Sally's mind was very troubled. Noting the Captain approaching her, she fixed her attention on him.

“Mistress Healer, would you kindly see that the princess is alright?”

“Of course, Captain.”

“Thank you. I will also require you to attend to Duo shortly. I have to see that the King's orders are carried out.” Wufei's voice hitched a little at the thought of the ten lashes that were to be given. He hated the very idea of corporal punishment, even if it was warranted in some cases. It was barbaric and in this case he didn't believe that Duo deserved it.

“I will tend to the princess and then collect what I will need and come to the dungeons, Captain.” Sally's tone was quite short. 

“I do not take any pleasure in this,” Wufei snipped.

“I know, I'm sorry,” she sighed. “Please, Wufei, go easy on Duo,” Sally pleaded.

“I will do all that I can to ensure he is not abused.” Without further preamble, Wufei left.

The princess had been assisted to her feet by her maid and was now moving slowly through the throne room. It was taking a lot for Relena to keep the smile from her face. The outcome was exactly what she'd hoped. Schooling her features to those of neutrality, she allowed Dorothy to gently guide her towards the door. A scowl crossed her features as she spotted the healer coming her way.

“Yes?” Relena snapped when the healer stopped beside her.

“Your Highness, the Captain has asked me to check that you are okay.” Sally ignored the sharp tone.

“I am fine. Dorothy will take care of me,” Relena replied. “I am returning to my chambers to rest and would appreciate no interruptions.”

“As you wish.” Sally bowed and moved away, keeping her thoughts and displeasure to herself.

Dorothy gave the healer a once over, dismissed her and focused back on her mistress. The pair left the Throne room and headed off down the hallway.

Left by herself in the Throne room, Sally scowled. _How could the princess show so little compassion when she'd just sentenced her husband's slave to death?_ A chill went down Sally's spine. _What would Prince Heero do once he got back and found his slave had been put to the sword in his absence?_ Sally had no doubt that the Prince would not be at all happy. “Oh, lord, what a mess,” she muttered and took her leave.

* * * 

Quatre made it across the castle courtyard and into the stables without being seen. Inside the stables it was warm with the smell of horses and hay surrounding him. Making his way along the center, Quatre aimed for the rear of the stable block to where the saddles and bridles were kept. He quickly located Rocky's tack and picked it up. Just as he was heading back out a hand was placed on his arm and he jumped in shock.

“What are you doing?”

Quatre spun around to see one of the stable lads and heaved a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't the stable master. “I – I - “ Quatre stuttered for a moment and then decided it would be best to simply tell the truth. The stable boys were the same as him, slaves but in a different way. Besides, the news would be all over the castle by morn anyway. “Can I trust you?” Quatre whispered.

“Of course, unless you're about to do something that would hurt the King or the family,” the stable boy replied.

“I need to find my master and Prince Heero quickly. There's a great injustice about to be committed and I can't let that happen.”

The stable boy raised an eyebrow. “I don't understand.”

Sighing to himself, Quatre realized that the stable boys, like the majority of slaves, were illiterate, only understanding and needing simple words. “Prince Heero's slave, Duo, has been accused of a crime he didn't commit. I have to find Prince Heero and bring him back otherwise Duo will lose his life tomorrow at dusk.”

The stable boy chewed on that for a moment. All the staff and slaves at the castle knew Duo and all liked the shy, young slave. None would ever like to see any harm come to him. “You taking Rocky?”

Quatre nodded.

“Come on then, I'll give you a hand.”

Heaving a sigh of relief, Quatre handed the bridle over to the lad and hurried to Rocky's stall.

It didn't take long at all for the two to have Rocky brushed and saddled up. Quatre led the gelding from the stable block and was about to head out to the courtyard when the stable boy stopped him. “Don't go that way, the sound of Rocky's hooves will alert someone. Follow me.”

Nodding, Quatre turned the gelding around and followed the stable boy to the rear of the stable block and out a smaller door. 

“Head down this track, it will take you to the fields that run beside the main road. It's the way we go when exercising the horses. No one should see you.”

Slipping his foot into the stirrup and mounting, Quatre gathered his reins and turned to the stable boy. “Thank you. If anyone should ask where Rocky is, tell them I have taken him out for some exercise. I ignored you and did it despite you trying to stop me. I will take any punishment forthcoming.”

The lad nodded. “As you wish. God speed.”

Turning Rocky's head, Quatre dug his heels into the gelding's flanks, Rocky responding and breaking into a gallop. Aiming for the eastern sector of the kingdom, Quatre did his best to remember from the time he'd spent with his master in the war room, exactly which inns the princes' would be staying at during their travels.

* * * 

Arriving back at the dungeons, Duo felt nothing but overwhelming despair and anger at himself. _How could he have been so foolish to have allowed himself to believe that this master, this place would treat him any better than any other master or place? At the end of it all he always suffered._ His master had promised him he wouldn't be beaten here. Quatre had insisted he wouldn't be flogged here... But that was all lies.

He was now about to be flogged for simply obeying instructions.

The prince had shown him compassion and as the prince was his master, he was _bound_ by his slavery to obey.

The kindness he'd been treated with as he tried to adjust to this new way of slavery, the patience his master had shown in retraining him had only cemented his belief that this new master was different. He'd shared his very essence with the prince – _bonded_ to his master.

And now he'd been _betrayed_.

To have put his trust in his new master, to believe all he'd said, obeyed each and every order, and for what?

This master was just the same as all the others.

Duo knew deep in his heart that this wasn't really his master's fault – his master wasn't even here; and that's what tore Duo's heart to shreds.

His master had betrayed his trust by not being here when he most needed him.

At least he would no longer have to suffer. Just one more flogging to endure and then he would have his wish... to be put to the sword and never suffer again. Despite the betrayal he felt, Duo couldn't help but desire to see his master's face one more time.

“Take him through to the main room.” Wufei's voice broke through Duo's thoughts and brought him back to the here and now.

He shuffled along between the guards and into a large room. He could see the 'A' framed flogging post and shuddered.

“Duo, I am so sorry,” Wufei said softly as he stood next to the trembling slave.

“Not your fault,” Duo whispered back and squaring his shoulders, he held his head high and walked as best he could in the shackles to the A frame. He stopped in front and turned to look at Wufei. “I'm ready,” he said.

With a heavy heart, Wufei nodded to the guards, the two men reluctantly taking Duo's hands and undoing the shackles. The slave's shirt was removed, his hands tied together and raised to the top of the A frame where they were secured. When questioning whether to restrain Duo's ankles to the base of the frame, Wufei shook his head. Once the guards had finished, Wufei moved forward to check the restraints and gently lifted Duo's braid of hair from his back to rest it over his shoulder.

A door to the side opened and another figure entered the room. He wore a mask over his face, black leggings and a sleeveless tunic. In his hand he carried a leather whip. The figure walked towards Wufei and stopped.

“Ten lashes and that is all.” Wufei's voice was barely a whisper as he passed on the King's instructions.

The masked figure moved towards the A frame and waiting 'victim', pausing to check the restraints at the wrists. He made no comment about the ankles. Stepping back, he released the curled tail of the whip and gave it a couple of experimental flicks. Satisfied, he positioned himself at the side of the bound slave and raised his hand.

Although no one knew the identity of the masked figure that was allocated the task of castle executioner and responsible for administrating all punishments, the man assigned that role was well aware of all the castle residents. He knew of Duo, had seen him several times and bore no ill will to the shy slave.

He also had no desire to inflict pain on the young slave either.

Unfortunately this was his job and like it or not, he had a duty to perform. His skills were not called upon very often, something he was grateful for. But when they were, usually it was for some horrendous crime. He had witnessed grown men weeping and begging and had to harden his heart in order to carry out his tasks.

But this young slave... 

Duo simply stood and waited patiently for his punishment.

Reluctantly, the masked man raised his hand and brought the first of ten lashes to bear against Duo's exposed back.

The whip bit into the soft flesh, the burning pain searing through nerves and Duo bit back the cry that wanted to escape. The second lash followed, skin bruising under the assault, Duo's back bowing as he fought to remain in control of his voice.

It was clear to all in the room that the executioner wasn't using the whip as hard as he should – but no one was going to call him on that.

By the time the eighth lash landed, the skin on Duo's back finally broke, the soft cry of pain from Duo finally breaking free. The guards and Wufei cringed with the sound of that cry.

The ninth lash landed, blood running freely down Duo's back as the slave jerked in his bonds. Wufei had to turn away, unable to watch the pain and suffering any longer.

The tenth lash found skin, barely touching before the executioner hauled back on it and dropped the whip to the floor as if it had burned him. He lowered his head, paused for a moment before bending to pick up the whip.

The tenth lash grazed his skin and once it was gone, Duo slumped in his bonds. It was over. His eyes closed as his mind fought to block out the burning pain that was his back. He was well aware that the flogging hadn't been as severe as it should have been and for that he was grateful, but it still hurt like hell and he could feel the blood running down his back.

Wufei met the executioner as he picked up his whip and coiled it ready to leave. “Thank you,” he whispered.

The masked man nodded. “I have tried to be as careful as I could,” he replied softly. “I do not wish him harm.”

“He knows,” Wufei said.

With a last look at his victim, the executioner left the room. Once the door closed, Wufei signaled to the guards and the three of them moved to release Duo.

* * * 

The night was closing in around Quatre and still he rode on. Rocky could sense the urgency in his master and rose to the occasion, setting a fast pace but one he could maintain for some time. Quatre was busy running through his mind all the places his master had planned on visiting. He desperately searched his memory for the names of the inns, the route the princes' planned to follow and do his best to guess exactly where they would be now.

He was pretty sure they would be staying at the second inn, the only one in the small village of Altron. Given that the princes were not due to return until the eve after tomorrow, Quatre thought it would be the best place to start his search. If the princes weren't there he could find out if they had already passed through or were yet to arrive and then he'd at least know which way to go to continue to look for them.

He didn't have much time. Duo was due to be executed tomorrow eve and it would take Quatre several candle marks just to ride to the eastern sector, and who knew how long to locate his master and Prince Heero.

With a look of grim determination on his face, Quatre dug his knees into the saddle and urged Rocky on.

* * * 

Returning to her quarters, Sally immediately set to the task of getting together all the items she would need. Jars of herbs were pulled down; seeds in packets joined the herbs followed by a few bottles of different liquids. With everything assembled on her work bench, Sally grabbed her bowl and began to empty into it several herbs and seeds. Gauging what she had in the bowl was enough, she began the task of grinding it all up and mixing it together.

Once the seeds and herbs were reduced to a powder, Sally began to add a little liquid from the bottles. Mixing everything together she continued to work the mixture until it was a smooth paste. Satisfied, she scraped the contents from the bowl and placed it in another jar. 

Her basket was picked up and Sally walked around her work area, pulling out different items and dropping them into the basket along with the paste she'd just finished making. With everything she could think of now in her basket, Sally left her rooms and walked quickly through the castle halls to the steps that would lead her to the dungeons.

She had no idea what awaited her – but she knew Duo would need her help. All she could do was hope and pray that Wufei would keep his word and the damage to Duo would be minimal.

Ascending the steps she spotted a guard outside a cell door and aimed for him.

*

With the assistance of the guards, Wufei released Duo from his bonds, catching the slave as his knees gave out. Gently lifting him into his arms, Wufei bore the slight weight with ease. 

“Captain?” one of the guards said.

“Yes?” Wufei questioned.

“Shall I carry the slave? Your tunic is getting soiled.”

Wufei looked down to where Duo's blood was indeed soaking into the fabric of his uniform. “No, I will carry him. It's the least I can do and I don't care if my tunic is soiled. A soiled tunic is nothing compared to what he has endured.”

“Yes, sir.” The guard fell into step alongside Wufei, the other guard walking ahead of them and opening the door to the dungeon cell Duo had been allocated. Reaching the small cot, Wufei gently set his burden down, careful not to lay Duo on his bruised and bleeding back.

“Fetch me some warm water and soft cloth,” Wufei ordered. He knew Sally would be coming shortly, but he didn't know exactly how long she would be and he really didn't want to leave Duo in this state.

The guard returned after a few moments, a bowl in one hand and several cloth strips in the other. He passed the items over to Wufei who set the bowl down and placed a couple of cloth strips in the water to soak.

“Duo, I am going to clean you up a little. Sally will be here shortly to tend to you. I apologize if I hurt you, it is not my intention to do so.”

Duo gave a nod, unable to speak right now with the burning sensation in his back. 

Lifting a piece of cloth from the bowl, Wufei squeezed the excess water from it and carefully dabbed at the welts and blood adorning Duo's back.

A soft hiss of pain escaped Duo's mouth, the water and cloth stung against his abused flesh despite Wufei being as gentle as possible. 

“I'm sorry,” Wufei said again, continuing to clean up the blood as best he could.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Duo bit his bottom lip to stop any further moans of pain from escaping. He mentally chastised himself for being so weak. _This was nothing compared to what he'd suffered in the past at the hands of some of his masters. He'd had far worse and still dragged himself out to do a full day's work._

Living at the castle had made him soft.

Wufei carefully and methodically wiped away at the blood adorning the slave's back. The executioner had done his best not to abuse the slave too much, but he'd also had a job to do and if he'd not done it then he would have been in breach of his duties and would have found himself suffering the wrath of the law. The skin had been broken in a few places, luckily the cuts were not too deep and already the bleeding was beginning to slow. The welts were red and angry, rising up in stark contrast to the remaining creamy skin. Bruising was already appearing and Wufei's heart clenched at the thought of the pain this slave had endured.

Duo had taken his punishment without so much as a protest – even when he'd had every right to protest such a lashing. The fact that the slave had borne the whipping without screaming out, begging or pleading only told Wufei how strong Duo really was. It also told him that Duo had completely given up. 

Right now Wufei hated himself and his position as Captain of the guard. He'd helped the prince to rescue this poor creature, brought him back to the castle and promised him a much better life...and for what?

Wufei was convinced that the slave hadn't done anything wrong, but without time to dig deeper he couldn't prove anything – and that ate at Wufei.

“Captain?”

Wufei was drawn from his thoughts when his name was called. He looked to the guard. “Yes?”

“The healer is here.”

Sally didn't bother waiting for any further permission to enter, the guard had announced she was here and she wasn't going to wait any longer to see Duo. Basket in hand, she pushed past the guard and entered the cell. Seeing Duo prone on the cot, the bowl of now red water at Wufei's side and the state of the young slave's back, her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the shocked cry that wanted to escape. “Oh my lord,” she muttered and hastily approached the injured slave.

With the healer heading towards him with a look of absolute thunder on her face, Wufei did the smart thing and moved out of the way.

“Oh my, you poor thing,” Sally soothed, eyes taking in the damage. “How could they,” she growled.

“The executioner went as easy as he could,” Wufei said quietly.

“I know, I can see that,” Sally snapped. “This shouldn't have happened in the first place. Duo doesn't deserve this- it's not fair...”

“The King's hands were tied, he had no choice,” Wufei began in defense of the King.

“I know he didn't, but it shouldn't have even gone to trial today. This should have waited until Prince Heero was back and the charges looked into more thoroughly,” she continued to growl. “This is all the fault of that self centered, spiteful-”

“Mistress Healer, that is enough. Say anything more and I will have to arrest you for treason,” Wufei stated curtly.

Sally sighed. “Okay, I won't say anything more, but I won't take it back or apologize for speaking the truth.”

“For what it's worth, I agree with you,” Wufei whispered.

Sally managed a small smile for the Captain before setting to her task of cleaning Duo's wounds and relieving as much of his pain as she could.

* * * 

“That was a most enjoyable dinner, Dorothy,” Relena said as she reclined back in her chair. “It's been a very productive day too.”

“Yes, mistress, that it has.” Dorothy collected the plates and utensils, putting them back on the tray to return to the kitchens later. She poured her mistress a cup of tea and one for herself, both women moving to the larger chairs beside the fire and taking a seat.

“I think everything went off very well.”

“That it did, mistress. I have to say that was a smart move you pulled to have the king make a decision today and not wait until the prince was back.”

“Ah, yes, yes it was good, wasn't it? I'm quite pleased with myself for thinking so quickly. Now that gutter rat will get what he deserves and once my Heero returns he will see he doesn't need some piece of filth like that to look after him, that you and I are more than capable of caring for him.” Relena gave a smug smile.

“You were magnificent, mistress. The whole rape thing, you certainly looked the part. I have no doubt you convinced everyone that that snipe tried to attack you.”

“Hmmm, I did act that part very well, didn't I? With that performance no one should question what happened. Now, after tomorrow at dusk, once that rat is executed I can sit back and really relax.

A soft knock at the door caused both women to stop their conversation, Dorothy getting up to see who was there. She opened the door to find a dark haired maid standing on the other side. “What do you want?”

Hilde curtsied and kept her head bowed. "The cook, miss Noin sent me to fetch the dishes, that is if the princess has finished,” Hilde replied.

“Fine. They're over there,” Dorothy replied and pointed to the small table.

Hilde entered the room, swept the tray up and left as quickly as she could. 

Closing the door behind the maid, Dorothy returned to her seat by the fire and picked up her abandoned tea.

“Do you think she heard anything?” Relena asked.

Dorothy shook her head. “Highly unlikely, but if she did, there's no way she would tell anyone. She's nothing but a slave too and no one is going to believe her.”

“Yes, of course you're right, Dorothy.” The two women sank further into their seats, each lost in their own thoughts and very pleased with the way things had turned out.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	48. Chapter 47

The pain, stress and mental exhaustion were beginning to catch up with Duo and he hissed in agony as Sally applied the salve she'd made to his back.

“Here, Duo, drink this.”

Duo managed to raise his head a little to see a goblet in front of his nose.

“It will help to soothe the pain and relax you,” Sally said softly.

Raising his head a little more, Duo allowed the goblet to be pressed against his lips and tilted slightly. The liquid inside began to trickle into his mouth and he hastily swallowed it. Once the goblet was empty, Sally moved it away.

“That should start to take effect in about half a candle mark, Duo,” she assured him. “Try to get some rest, the salve on your back will numb the wounds so be careful not to lie on your back or move around too much.”

“Thank you,” Duo whispered. “But I don't understand why you're taking care of me. Tomorrow eve I will be put to the sword, so why bother with my comfort?”

“Oh, Duo.” Sally's heart cracked. “This should never have happened and I wish there was something I could do to change it all, but I can't. The only thing I can do is try to ease your suffering and make you as comfortable as possible.”

“What will be, will be and no one can change what has happened. The King and the law have spoken and I have to accept that. I'm not afraid to die, in fact, I welcome death, for then I will no longer have to suffer this life of cruelty and slavery.” Duo said the words so softly Sally could hardly hear them.

Sally had to turn away, moisture gathered in her eyes and her heart felt like a heavy lump in her chest. Unable to stay and witness the slave's acceptance of his fate, Sally stood and hastily packed her things away before leaving the room, a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs.

* * * 

Night had come swiftly, Quatre had no inkling as to how long he'd been riding for or how much further he needed to go. With the fall of darkness he'd had to slow his pace quite a bit, the forest tracks were difficult to navigate during daylight, at night they could be treacherous and the last thing Quatre needed was for Rocky to catch his hoof in a tree root or rabbit hole.

The gelding plodded on at a slow but steady trot. His eyesight was a lot keener than his master's which was fortunate given the terrain they were traveling through. The earlier, fast pace his master had required had taken a lot out of the gelding and the slower pace was welcomed. It gave Rocky the chance to catch his breath a little and conserve some of his energy supplies.

The track opened up into a clearing with a stream running through it. Quatre drew rein, bringing the gelding to a halt and paused for a moment. He waited until the horse had caught his breath before allowing the animal to drink from the cool stream. Whilst Rocky drank and grazed a little, Quatre closed his eyes and brought forth what he could remember of the maps of the area into the forefront of his mind.

He had traveled this way before on a few occasions with his master, but it had been a little while since he'd last been out this way. The track he was currently following was familiar to him and he gauged he was about half way to Altron and where he hoped to find his master and Prince Heero.

Looking skyward, the twinkling stars shone back down on him against the inky backdrop. It was a beautiful night, a little on the cool side but clear of any clouds. Unfortunately, Quatre didn't have the time to appreciate it. Locating the moon and relevant stars, he used them as his navigation, having learned the art of reading the sky from his younger days with his desert tribe. The nomads had used the stars, sun and moon to navigate by for years. 

They hadn't failed him yet.

Deciding Rocky had had enough time to recover a little, he turned the gelding's head and rode once more onto the track and into the night.

* * * 

Hilde returned to the kitchens with the tray from the princess' chambers in her hands. Her mind was troubled, running over and over the snippet of conversation she'd overheard when arriving at the chamber door.

The news of Duo's being charged and found guilty of a crime had spread through the castle like wildfire and left all the staff and slaves alike completely stunned and in shock. The exact details of what the crimes were had not been leaked and rumors were running rife. Some said Duo had been caught stealing from the mistress, others said he'd been insolent. Some even went as far as to say that Duo had struck the princess or her maid.

Regardless of what the rumors were, everyone agreed it was something completely out of character for the shy, abused slave they had all come to know and love.

Hilde had heard the rumors, along with Noin and the rest of the kitchen staff and all were convinced that this couldn't be true, that it was some sort of sick joke and that Duo was perfectly fine and wasn't going to be executed.

Unfortunately, they soon realized that Duo had indeed been found guilty of some crime that was bad enough that the King had been left with no choice but to sentence the young slave to the sword.

Cathy had been dispatched from the kitchen with a tray of food for Duo, the quiet maid shaking in her shoes when she'd reached the dungeons and spotted the guards standing at the door. She'd managed to keep herself under control and taken the tray inside for Duo. What she saw broke her kind heart and drew forth an endless stream of tears.

Hilde had just set the tray down and was beginning to unload the dirty dishes when Cathy returned from the dungeons. The poor maid was a weeping mess, Noin moving swiftly across the kitchen to envelop the girl in her matronly arms and do her best to soothe her and learn what was wrong. Hilde stood to the side, helpless to know what to do.

“Hush, child,” Noin soothed. “What on earth has upset you so?”

“Oh, Miss Noin, that poor slave, he's – he's – It's just terrible,” Cathy said though her sobs.

“What's terrible?” Hilde asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

“They – they've beaten him, flogged him by the look of it. His back... It's all cut up and bruised!” Cathy went into another round of hysterical sobbing.

Hilde's hand flew to her mouth, her heart restricting in her chest with that bit of information. “No,” she whispered.

“It's true, I saw his back with my own eyes and it was horrible.” Cathy turned her face and held onto Noin even harder as her tears continued to run unchecked.

“How could the King do this? Duo wouldn't hurt a fly,” Hilde said, her voice trembling a touch.

“The King has to obey the law, the same as everyone else,” Noin stated. “We don't know what the circumstances surrounding this decision are, but you can bet the King wouldn't have made this decision lightly. As much as we may not agree with the decision, we do not have all the facts and besides, it is not our place to say if punishment is deserved or not regardless of what we may think.”

“But, it isn't fair!” Hilde protested. 

“That may well be, but unless you want to find yourselves being disciplined too, I'd suggest you keep your opinions to yourselves,” Noin said. The cook herself was deeply saddened to hear of what Duo had been subjected to and found it very hard to believe that he could have done something bad enough to warrant this kind of punishment. But she dare not voice her opinions lest she be overheard and found guilty of treason.

The cook's words sank into Hilde's mind and warred with her sense of justice. _Did she speak up, let Noin know what she'd overheard? Or did she keep silent?_ In the end she decided to keep things to herself. _Who would believe her anyway? She was just a maid, another slave in the castle and she didn't want to end up being accused of treason and lose her life._ With Cathy starting to calm down a little, Hilde returned to her work, the unease at keeping her secret settling like a lump of lead in her chest.

* * * 

Rocky was getting tired, he'd been on the move for most of the night and wanted nothing more than to return to his warm stable and hearty feed of oats. Quatre was also tired, he'd been riding for most of the night.

Cresting a hill, Quatre slowed Rocky and heaved a sigh of relief. Dawn was starting to break, bathing the sky in pale pink and orange hues, a sliver of blue slowly making its way up the horizon. Down in the valley he could see the small farm holdings dotted about and in the distance a few twinkling lights that could only be the village of Altron.

“Thank goodness,” Quatre muttered. Now all he had to do was get to the village, find the inn and hopefully his master and Prince Heero were there.

“Come on, Rocky,” Quatre encouraged the gelding. “Just a little further and you can have a long rest.”

Sensing the renewed urgency in his master, Rocky drew his legs under him, called on the last of his reserves and galloped down the track and into the valley below.

* * * 

“Good morn, mistress,” Dorothy greeted, pulling the heavy drapes back from the window.

The princess blinked open sleepy eyes and yawned. “Good morn, Dorothy,” she replied.

“Here, let me help you to sit up.” Dorothy slipped an arm behind the princess, easing her forward and pulling the pillows up behind her. “I have breakfast waiting for you if you're hungry?”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Dorothy.” Relena settled herself more comfortably in the bed whilst Dorothy fetched the breakfast tray.

As they ate, they discussed to coming events of the day. 

“I wonder if the King will order a public execution of that slave or if he will keep it private?” Dorothy mused.

“I think he will keep it private.”

“That piece of filth should be executed in public, he deserves to have everyone witness his demise,” Dorothy snapped.

“I agree with you, he should be humiliated like that, but as the execution is to take place this eve, there isn't enough time to arrange for a public execution.”

“I suppose not,” Dorothy replied and helped herself to a piece of fruit. “Mistress? Will we be attending?”

“Of course we will. I want to make sure that gutter trash loses his head to the sword.”

“Good.”

* * * 

Checking his tunic was clean and smoothed down, Wufei picked up his sword and scabbard, strapped the weapon to his side and with one last check of his person, left his room and the barracks. He swiftly crossed the small space from the barracks to the main castle and entered.

Keeping his attention focused on the task at hand, he marched through the castle hallways and to the King's chambers. 

“Captain Chang,” the guard outside the King's chambers greeted.

Wufei returned the salute. “I have a meeting with the King,” he announced.

“Yes, sir. If you will wait a moment, I will send word to the King that you are here.”

“Thank you.” 

The guard disappeared for a moment, returning swiftly with a slave in tow. “If you will accompany the slave, Captain?”

“Thank you.” Wufei nodded to the slave and followed him inside the door and into the sitting room area of the King's chambers. Walking through the sitting area, the slave took the Captain through to the King's study where Treize sat behind a desk.

The slave dropped to his knees as they entered. “Captain Chang is here to see you, sir,” the slave said.

“Thank you,” the King said, rising from his seat and dismissing the slave who scurried from the room. “Captain,” he greeted Wufei.

“Sire,” Wufei responded with a sweeping bow.

The King gestured to a chair which Wufei sat in and then took his own. “Captain, as much as it pains me, we need to discuss the arrangements for this eve's execution.”

Risking the fact that he himself could be severely punished, Wufei spoke his mind. “There shouldn't even be an execution, Your Highness,” he said curtly.

Treize sighed. “I know, but my hands are tied, Captain. We have been over this before and there is nothing more I can do. The slave has been tried and found guilty, the law is the law and he will be put to the sword.”

“I know he's been found guilty, sire, but what did you expect? He didn't get the chance to build a defense and prove his innocence,” Wufei countered.

“And I had to honor the princess' request to have the charges dealt with privately and quietly,” Treize replied.

“Whilst I understand that, sire, don't you think that Prince Heero should have been present? This is his slave after all. I cannot see why the trial couldn't have waited until the prince had returned,” Wufei stated.

“As I said before, I am not above the law, Captain and I am duty bound to the kingdom and her people to serve and protect them. I agree, it would have been better to have waited until my son had returned, but what is done is done. At the end of it all, the slave has been tried and found guilty of his crimes, now we need to deal with the punishment and aftermath.”

“Sire, I respect you as a person and as my King, and I will serve you to my dying breath, but I want it known that I do not agree with this, that I oppose the manner in which this trial was conducted.”

“Very well, Captain, your protests have been noted. Now, we need to get back to the matter at hand, the arrangements for this eve.”

“Yes, sire.”

* * * 

Sally gave the guard a curt nod as she waited for him to open the door to Duo's cell. Slipping inside, her eyes quickly adjusted to the darker interior and she moved across the floor to the small cot her 'patient' lay upon. The anger again raised its head when she looked upon the bruised and battered back of the slave and sent a silent thanks to the executioner for at least not applying his full strength to the whipping.

“Duo?” she called softly, not wanting to startle the young slave. It looked like he hadn't moved at all overnight.

“Mistress Healer,” Duo whispered and turned his head, raising it a little to see her.

Setting her basket of remedies on the floor, she perched on the edge of the cot. “How are you this morning?”

“I am as well as can be expected for a slave who is to die this eve,” Duo replied, the bitterness in his tone quite evident. 

“Oh, Duo,” Sally said, her heart breaking yet again. “I really wish there was something I could do.”

“It's okay, Mistress Healer. I'm sorry for speaking so freely and bitterly, I have no ill will towards you.”

“You have every right to be bitter and angry, Duo. This is completely wrong. I just wish there was something, anything I could do to stop this from happening.” A hand to her arm had Sally blinking back tears and she looked down to see Duo watching her, a soft smile on his lips.

“This isn't your fault, this isn't Wufei's fault, or the King's fault. It's just the way of things.”

“No, Duo, this is the fault of that high and mighty princess,” Sally growled softly.

“Mistress Healer, do not speak ill of the princess or you could find yourself in trouble too and I don't want that to happen.”

“I can't believe that you're so willing to forgive her. She's the reason you're here and sentenced to the sword! I know you didn't do anything, Duo, but I can't prove it without more time to gather evidence,” Sally said miserably.

Duo sighed. “Be that as it may, at the end of the day, I am but a slave, my life has no value or meaning other than to serve. No one believes the word of a slave and especially not against that of a princess. Don't be upset for me, I will go to my death knowing at least a little happiness; but I do have one regret...”

“What is that, Duo?” Sally was struggling to accept what Duo was saying, that he had accepted his fate so easily.

“I would have liked to have seen my master one last time.”

Whatever reply Sally was about to give was silenced by the sound of the door opening. Both looked towards the door, Duo stiffening in fear, Sally annoyed at being interrupted.

A small figure carrying a tray stepped around the heavy door. Hilde curtsied when she spotted the healer. “Sorry to interrupt, mistress, but I have food for Duo,” Hilde said.

“That's fine,” Sally said and let her tense shoulders relax a little. “Bring it here, please.”

Timidly, Hilde crossed the room and set the tray on the small table. “I will leave you and return later for the tray.”

“Actually, I would like for you to stay,” Sally said and then explained when she saw the look of confusion on the maid's face. “Duo may require help to eat and I could do with some assistance to dress his wounds.”

“Then I will stay.”

Between Sally and Hilde, they managed to get Duo into a semi reclining position on the cot without hurting him too much. Noin had wisely sent a bowl of broth, some fresh bread and cheeses for Duo and Hilde carefully spooned the broth into his mouth. As she worked her sad eyes watched the shy slave, recalling how reclusive and afraid he'd been when the prince had first brought him home. Hilde was a soft hearted, kind person and she, like many of the other castle slaves and staff, had done all she could to help the new slave adjust to life at the castle.

The state Duo had been in when he arrived had shocked everyone to the core, Hilde unable to accept that some master's treated their slaves in such an abusive manner. She'd never seen anything at all like it and now, seeing Duo's back, knowing the pain he must have suffered during the flogging, she found it even harder to accept that her own King had been responsible for ordering such a punishment. Once again she warred with the knowledge she held, torn between speaking out or holding her silence.

* * * 

By the time Rocky and Quatre entered the outskirts of the village, the sun was making its way over the horizon with the promise of a warm day. It was still early, only one or two villagers making their way out of their abodes and setting off for their day of work.

Slowing Rocky to a trot, Quatre scanned the town street ahead, desperately trying to locate the center of the village which is where he most likely thought the inn would be. He searched around in vain, getting more and more frustrated with himself by the minute. He had to locate the inn as quickly as possible and see if his master was there. Time was running out for Duo, the dark cloud of Duo's impending date with the sword weighing heavily on Quatre's mind.

Turning down yet another dusty street, Quatre's eyes scanned the area ahead, tears threatening to fall over his eyelashes when he again drew a blank.

“Now what's got a pretty thing like you all upset?”

The voice startled Quatre and he inadvertently pulled hard on Rocky's reins, the gelding coming to an abrupt halt with a stamp of his hoof and shake of his head. He looked around to locate the source of the voice and spotted a woman standing on the stoop of a cottage, broom in hand and looking at him.

“Why such a sad look on a pretty face?” the woman asked.

“I – I need to find my master, it's a matter of urgency,” Quatre replied.

“Your master?”

Quatre nodded. “He's supposed to be staying at the inn here in the village, but I've been looking everywhere and I can't find the inn.”

“Is that all? I can direct you to the inn.”

“You can?” Quatre felt a wave of relief wash over him.

“Of course. It's not all that easy to find if you don't know the village,” the woman stated. “Come, follow me.”

Quatre dismounted and leading the gelding, fell into step alongside the woman. He was taken along a couple of streets, made a few turns and then there, just up ahead was the sign for the inn. “Thank you,” Quatre said to the woman, “I would never have found it without your help.”

“You're welcome,” the woman replied and turned to retrace her steps.

Taking a firm hold on Rocky's reins, Quatre broke into a jog, pulling the horse behind him. Moments later he arrived at the inn, a stable boy coming to the yard when he heard the sounds of hooves.

“Can I help you?” the lad asked.

“Could you hold my horse for a moment please? Or tie him up somewhere? I need to speak with the innkeeper and see if my master is staying here.”

“Of course. I'll tie him up in a vacant stall.” The lad took the gelding's reins from Quatre and began to lead the horse towards the stables.

Seeing that Rocky would be okay for the moment, Quatre glanced around and located the door to the inn. He crossed to it and stepped inside. It was dark and quiet, Quatre's eyes taking a moment to adjust. When they did he made his way through the maze of tables and chairs to the bar counter and rang the small bell there. A few breaths later a woman stepped out, drying her hands.

“Can I help you?”

“My name is Quatre and I'm looking for my master.” Seeing the frown appearing on the woman's face, Quatre hastily continued. “My master, Prince Trowa and his brother, Crown Prince Heero are supposed to be staying here during their travels out to this section of the kingdom. I need to know if they are here yet or if not, have they already left or are they yet to arrive?”

“How do I know you are not some bandit or assassin?” the woman said in a clipped tone.

_Shit!_ Quatre hadn't thought about that. He was so used to people knowing who he was that the thought of someone not recognizing him hadn't entered his mind.

“I promise you, I am Prince Trowa's personal slave and it is of utmost urgency that I speak with him or Prince Heero if they are here.” Quatre was getting desperate.

“Is that so,” the woman stated.

“Please, I am not deceiving you. I have ridden all night from the castle to find my master-”

“Now you look here-”

“Quatre?”

The blonde spun around when he heard the familiar voice call his name and nearly wept when he saw his master half way down the stairs. “Master!” he cried and charged across the room, climbing the stairs and falling to his knees at Trowa's feet.

“I'm sorry, Your Highness,” the woman began only to have Trowa cut her off.

“It's fine. He is my personal slave, although what in all of Colonia he is doing here, I have no clue.” Trowa reached down and touched Quatre's head. “Quatre? What is wrong?”

Quatre looked up into the kind face of his master, tears of relief at finally having found him running down his cheeks. “Master, I need to speak with Prince Heero, it's a matter of extreme urgency.”

“What is it, Quatre?” Prince Heero questioned as he appeared behind his brother on the stairs. He'd been dressing when he'd heard the noise out on the stairs and come to investigate.

“Prince Heero, you need to return to the castle immediately. Duo is to be put to the sword at dusk today for something I am convinced he didn't do.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	49. Chapter 48

“Prince Heero, you need to return to the castle immediately. Duo is to be put to the sword at dusk today for something I am convinced he didn't do.”

The words hit Heero like a thunderbolt. _Duo was to be put to the sword?_ His heart lurched in his chest, the room began to spin and it was only the steel grip he had on the bannister that stopped him from falling down the stairs. “What did you say?”

“Duo is to be put to the sword at dusk this eve.” Quatre repeated, the tears running down his cheeks.

Seeing both his slave and his brother were having trouble with comprehension and words, Trowa took charge of the situation. Reaching for Quatre, he pulled the slave to his feet. “Brother, go to my room now. Out here is not the place to discuss this. Quatre, accompany Heero, I will be with you in a moment.”

The words penetrated both Quatre and Heero's minds, Heero nodding and turning to retrace his steps, Quatre following behind. With both men moving away, Trowa stepped further down to address the innkeeper's wife who had been watching the proceedings with interest.

“I will require breakfast in my room, enough for three. Some wine, cheeses, cold meats and bread should suffice.”

The woman nodded. “As you wish, sire.”

“Alert the stable too and have them prepare our horses. We shall require a small amount of provisions, wine skins and water skins too. You will be well compensated if you can do this quickly.”

“Certainly sire. All will be done as you request.”

“Thank you.” With that taken care of, Trowa took the stairs two at a time; he needed to get to the bottom of this, and quickly.

Mind grasping to make sense of what Quatre had said, Heero stumbled his way up the stairs and to his brother's room. Opening the door he stepped inside and aimed for a large armchair where he collapsed into it.

Quatre followed the prince into the room, his tears still flowing. He was so relieved at finding his master and the crown prince but knew that time was of the essence here if they wished to save Duo.

Striding into the room, Trowa shut the door, noting his brother in one of the chairs and Quatre kneeling by the bed. He moved to the other chair and motioned for Quatre to come to him. The blonde rose up and shifted to kneel at his master's feet.

“Quatre, what is this news you have come to tell us?” Trowa asked and placed a hand upon the blonde's head.

“Master, it's Duo,” Quatre began, his breath catching as he fought to bring his emotions under control. “I do not know the full details, but he was accused of trying to rape the princess-”

“He what!?” Heero sat bolt upright in his chair, unable to believe what his ears were hearing.

Quatre cringed a little. 

“Brother, please. Calm down a little and let Quatre finish his story, then we can decide what to do.”

A knock at the door interrupted them, Quatre rising from his kneeling position to go and answer it. A young slave stood on the other side, a tray balanced in front of her. He let the slave into the room directing her where to set the tray and then escorted her out. He returned to start serving the food to his master only to be stopped by Prince Heero.

“We can serve ourselves, Quatre. I need to know what happened.”

“As I said, I don't know all the details, but I will explain as best I can what I do know. I caught up with Duo in the kitchens, we were going to have our lunch together but he said he couldn't as he had to take lunch to the princess. He left with a tray and I finished my own lunch. I returned to your chambers, master and I was filling your decanters when I heard the mistress' maid and Captain Chang pass by, moments later I heard screaming and yelling coming from down the hall. I went to see what was happening and I heard the princess yelling that Duo had tried to rape her.” Quatre paused, his voice cracking as he recalled the events that had transpired.

“Go on,” Heero encouraged through gritted teeth.

“Duo was arrested and charged, Captain Chang followed the law and reported to the King the offense and the King ordered a trial. I do not know what happened at the trial, I thought it would take a couple of days for the trial to take place, but the King dealt with it there and then. All I know is that Duo was found guilty of the charges and sentenced to be put to the sword. He was also given a flogging...”

By this stage Heero's face had gone from anger to pure rage.

“Sire, master, I'm positive that Duo didn't do anything, he's too gentle natured.”

“There is more to this, isn't there, Quatre?” Heero stated, his blue eyes blazing.

“Yes, sire. There is a lot more to this than you are aware of and I promise you I will tell you everything I know, but we need to return to the castle and save Duo.” Quatre turned to Trowa. “Master, I left the castle without permission to come and find you. I have ridden all night and it will take some time to get back. Duo is to be put to the sword at dusk...”

“There is no time to waste,” Heero said and stood up. “Quatre, I thank you for your loyalty to me and to Duo. There will be no punishment for leaving the castle without permission. Now, let us be on our way.”

Trowa stood and grasped his brother by the arm as Heero made to leave. “Brother, I have requested provisions and our horses be made ready to travel. Leave our belongings, I will have the guard that accompanied us take care of packing everything up and bringing it back to the castle.”

“Thank you, brother.” Heero was glad to have his younger sibling there, Trowa was a calm, steady influence and his unflappable nature was what was needed in a situation such as this. He thought about the things that needed to be done, unlike Heero who only wanted to get back to his slave before the unthinkable happened and get to the bottom of it all. “I will meet you outside in a few minutes.” Heero left his brother and slave to get themselves ready to travel.

“Master?”

Trowa looked to his slave. “Yes?”

“I rode Rocky very hard last eve to find you, I don't think-”

“Leave Rocky here to rest. One of the guards can ride him back to the castle. I'll have one of the guard's horses readied for you.”

“Thank you, master.”

“Now come, help me finish dressing so we can make haste back home.”

* * * 

Wufei stepped out from the barracks and into the smaller courtyard where several guards were busy setting up a small platform. As the King had stated, Duo would be put to the sword that eve and the preparations had begun. When an execution was to take place, it was usually carried out in the town square in the city just below where the castle stood. Although that usually depended on the crime.

Some executions took place in the courtyard behind the barracks, these were ones that the King didn't think his subjects needed to be aware of for whatever reason. It was here that the King had decided Duo would meet his fate. It was bad enough that he'd been left with no alternative but to find the slave guilty; he didn't need to publicly humiliate the young slave as well.

The mood amongst the guards was a somber one, none of them could believe that Duo could have committed a crime in the first place, let alone a crime bad enough to be executed. None of the guards took any pleasure in setting up the platform and preparing the area.

“Captain!” the guard said and saluted as Wufei walked into the small yard.

Returning the salute, Wufei paused and looked around. “Is everything being set up?”

“Yes, sir. Everything is under control,” the guard replied.

“You may carry on.” Wufei dismissed the guard. Standing in the courtyard, Wufei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could practically feel the unrest in the air, the animosity bubbling below the surface. This was something that clearly wouldn't end with Duo's death.

Once his prince learned of the trial and demise of his slave, Wufei held no doubt the prince would call for a further investigation and demand to know why the trial hadn't waited until he'd returned. As much as Wufei wanted to approach the King and delay the execution, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Chang had spent most of the evening going through all the scrolls and books relating to the kingdom and her laws, looking for something, anything that he could use to delay the inevitable.

And had come up blank.

He simply had to face it...

There was nothing more he could do.

* * * 

“Shall I fetch lunch for you, mistress?” Dorothy asked, noting the position of the sun and feeling the emptiness in her stomach.

Relena marked the page she was up to and set the book to one side. “I think that would be nice. I am feeling a little hungry.”

“Anything in particular you would like?”

Before Relena could answer, there came a knock at the door. The two women looked to each other, Relena frowning. “I'm not expecting anyone,” she said.

“I'll see who it is.” Dorothy moved to the door and opened it just a fraction. She spotted a slave waiting on the other side. “What is it?” she barked.

“I have a message for the princess from the Queen.”

“Really? And what would that message be?”

“The Queen has requested that the princess join her in her parlor for some refreshments as soon as possible,” the slave said.

“Wait one moment,” Dorothy said and leaving the door slightly ajar, she returned to her mistress and passed the message on.

“I wonder what she wants?” Relena muttered. “I suppose I'd better go. Let the slave know to tell the Queen we will be there shortly.”

“As you wish, mistress.” Dorothy returned to the waiting slave and passed on Relena's message. With the departure of the slave, Dorothy returned to assist her mistress to change into something more suitable for an audience with the Queen.

* * * 

By the time Trowa was dressed and had gathered up the few belongings he couldn't leave behind, Quatre had fetched the head of the guard that was accompanying them for Trowa to speak with. Having given the guard his orders and a brief explanation as to why their hasty departure, he left the guard to carry out those orders and quickly left the room in search of his brother.

Prince Heero was already in the courtyard, mounted up on Wing with a couple of bulging saddle bags and an impatient frown on his face. Quatre was holding his master's horse and one procured from the guard detail.

Taking the horse's reins from Quatre, Trowa addressed his slave. “Is everything I requested packed?”

“Yes, master,” Quatre replied.

The innkeeper came out the front and approached Trowa. “Your Highness, I trust you have all you need for your journey?”

“Thank you, we do,” Trowa replied as he swung himself into the saddle. Settling himself on the stallion's back, Trowa reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of gold coin. He counted out a few and handed them over to the innkeeper. “I trust that will cover our rooms, the care of our horses and provisions?”

Taking the gold coin, the innkeeper counted it and a wide smile crossed his face. “That is more than enough, sire.”

The guards will finish packing up and will follow on behind us shortly. Please see to it that they have enough provisions for the journey back to the castle.”

“I will, sire. God speed.”

With a nod to the innkeeper, Trowa turned the horse's head and rode across to his brother who was fretting to be on their way. Quatre was also mounted up and waiting for Trowa to join them.

“Is everything settled?” Heero asked.

“Yes, all is taken care of.”

“Then let us be off, we have wasted far too much time already.” Not waiting for a reply, Heero turned the horse in the direction of home and dug his heels into sensitive flanks. Wing bounded forward into a steady canter, holding the pace until they were clear of the village and then speeding up into a fast gallop.

As the village gave way to open fields and then forests, Quatre noted where the sun lay in the sky and sent a silent prayer that they would make it back to the castle before dusk.

* * * 

Arriving at the Queen's parlor, Relena knocked softly and waited for the door to open. A maid answered and bid the princess to follow. She entered the parlor, Dorothy behind her and when she spotted the Queen, she curtsied as well as she was able given her pregnant state.

“Relena, my dear,” the Queen greeted. “Come, sit down.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Relena replied and took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs.

The maid poured the tea, handing a cup to the Queen and one to Relena before leaving the royals alone. Dorothy made sure her mistress was comfortable before kneeling at the side of the chair.

“How are you, Relena?” the Queen enquired, sipping at her tea.

“I'm coping alright,” Relena replied, “although my back does ache quite a bit at times.”

A slight frown crossed the queen's face. “And how are you given the attack on you yesterday?” To Queen Une, Relena didn't appear to be all that upset for someone who had suffered an attempted rape on her person.

“Oh, that,” Relena said. “The healer has checked me over and gave me something to settle my nerves which helped a bit. It wasn't a pleasant experience at all and I'm glad that slave will get what's coming to him, he deserves it for what he did to me.”

“I see.” Queen Une sat back in her chair and changed the subject. “Have you finished setting up the nursery for the baby's arrival?”

Happy with the change of topic, Relena spoke at great length of the changes she'd made, the items she had purchased for the baby along with many other things related to the future heir. Queen Une sat back and let her daughter-in-law chatter on, keeping her thoughts to herself.

* * *

With the preparations in the courtyard completed, Wufei entered the castle. He had a few arrangements that needed to be taken care of before the eve. It was every condemned prisoner's right to speak with a man of the cloth and make their peace before they were put to the sword. Wufei also intended to pick Quatre up on his way and let the blonde slave spend some time with Duo. He knew how close the two slaves had gotten and he thought it only fair he allow the two to spend some time together.

Stopping at the doors to Prince Trowa's chambers, he knocked and waited. After a few moments, he knocked again. When there was no response, Wufei opened the door, knocking again as he did so and stuck his head around the door jamb. “Quatre?” he called out.

When no one answered, he walked inside the chambers and looked around. There was no sign of the blonde slave. Wufei shrugged, thinking that Quatre was probably either in his slave quarters or in the kitchens. Closing the door to the prince's chambers, Wufei headed for the kitchens.

“I'm sorry, Captain, I haven't seen Quatre at all today,” Noin said in answer to the Captain's question.

“I see. Has anyone seen him?”

“No one has seen him since last eve,” Noin said once she'd finished questioning everyone that was currently in or around the kitchens.

“That's strange,” Wufei said.

“I do hope he's not ill,” Noin said with a frown. “Have you checked his quarters? Or spoken to the healer?”

“No, not yet. I will do that now. Thank you.” Wufei turned and left the kitchens, heading for the slave quarters.

The slave quarters held no sign of the blonde slave and Sally hadn't seen him since the previous day either. Wufei had an uneasy feeling about it and sent for a couple of his guards. Unable to continue searching for the slave himself, Wufei left instructions for the guards to locate Quatre and bring him to the dungeons as soon as they found him. With the guards searching for Quatre, Wufei continued on his way to speak with the priest.

Duo looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of the cot when the door to his cell opened. His eyes widened a touch when Wufei stepped in and a sliver of fear ran down his spine. It wasn't dusk yet.

Another figure entered behind the Captain, Duo recognizing the priest from the way he was dressed.

Explaining why the priest was there and Duo agreeing to speak with the man, Wufei left the pair alone to talk.

* * * 

Wing was blowing hard, sweat matted his coat from head to tail, but still he galloped on. Heero knew he was asking a lot from his horse, but he dare not slacken the pace. Duo's life depended on him making it back to the castle before dusk.

Prince Trowa and Quatre were riding hard on his heels, both their horses also covered in sweat, but neither man was about to suggest a short stop. Quatre was doing his best to remain on his horse, the gelding having a rougher stride than Rocky did, but Quatre was also exhausted. He'd ridden hard all night to locate the princes and was once again in the saddle at a flat out gallop. His muscles were protesting, his mind fogging with the need for sleep but he doggedly fought against his body, forcing himself to stay with his horse.

The sun was high in the sky, relentless in its heat when Trowa managed to ride alongside his brother and demand a short stop. They needed to refresh themselves and their horses otherwise their horses would give out on them and then they would have no hope of making the castle in time. Heero couldn't dispute the logic and reluctantly drew rein.

They walked the horses to a stream, letting the animals catch their breath before allowing them to drink, and then it wasn't a lot of water lest the horses get sick. Whilst the animals recovered, the princes and Quatre drank from their water skins and hastily ate some bread and cheese.

“We have wasted enough time,” Heero said and swung himself back into the saddle. Wing was breathing a little easier as were the other two equines and Heero wouldn't wait any longer.

Trowa and Quatre remounted and once more the three were riding hard and fast towards the castle.

* * * 

“Mistress, I really don't think this is a good idea,” Dorothy said again.

“Dorothy, I fully intend to be present at the execution of that gutter snipe.”

“But, mistress, in your condition it isn't wise. It won't be pleasant and all that blood and gore could upset you. You don't want to put the baby at any risk, do you?” Despite her earlier agreeing with the princess to attend the execution, Dorothy was having second thoughts and under the circumstances, she really didn't think the execution was any place for a princess to be.

“I will be attending and that's the end of it. I want to make sure, see with my own eyes that he's well and truly gone. Now, are you going to assist me to get dressed or am I going to have to discipline you?”

Dorothy swallowed. “No, mistress, no discipline. I'll help you dress and accompany you if that's what you wish.”

“I do. Do you think I should wear the red or maybe the blue?”

* * * 

The guards searched the castle in vain for the missing slave. Quatre wasn't anywhere to be found and no one had seen him either. From the castle the guards moved to search the grounds, eventually turning up at the stables and speaking with the stable master. Enquiries there proved a little more fruitful, one of the stable lads admitting that Quatre had taken Rocky out for some exercise. He just didn't elaborate on when Quatre had left.

Satisfied, the guards reported the news back to Wufei.

“It seems odd that he would desert his fellow slave at such a time,” Wufei said with a frown. “I know those two are close and I would have expected Quatre to have been a constant presence in the dungeons during Duo's last day.”

“Do you want us to saddle up and search the surrounding area for him, Captain?” One of the guards asked.

Wufei paused for a moment and looked towards the sky. The sun was starting to drift lower on the horizon and dusk would be upon them soon. “No, leave it be, I'm sure he will be back shortly.” _Maybe the blonde slave couldn't accept that his friend and fellow slave was about to lose his life and this was his way of dealing with it._ “Return to your posts.” 

“Yes, sir, Captain.” The guards saluted and returned to their former posts, Wufei headed for the castle and the King.

* * * 

The sun was beginning to dip lower on the horizon and Heero could feel the desperation rising within his soul. They were now riding through more familiar territory, the castle not too far away.

Prince Trowa and Quatre rode side by side, neither one spoke, reserving their energy for staying on top of their horses.

Exhaustion was darkening the fringes of Quatre's mind, his body felt detached, muscles frozen into place and his brain working sluggishly.

The three horses were also tired, sweat darkened their coats, lungs worked frantically to keep oxygen flowing through their bodies to their legs where it was quickly used up by rapidly tiring muscles.

Wing had had enough and started to slow his pace, letting his master know he didn't appreciate being ridden so hard for so long. 

Feeling the stallion starting to flag under the strain of the gallop, Heero had to harden his heart and hope the horse would forgive him. “No, Wing, keep going,” he said to his horse, the stallion flicking back an ear to listen but still slowing.

Torn between allowing his reluctant horse to slow down or getting back to the castle to stop Duo from facing the sword, Heero had no choice. “Move it, Wing!” he growled and drove his heels into the stallion's sides.

The sudden kicks to his flanks startled the stallion and he began to gallop faster once more. _His master never kicked him!_ When he tried to slow down again, not only did he suffer kicks to his flanks from his master's heels, but the ends of the reins were used, striking against his shoulders and leaving him with no option but to increase his gait.

“Good boy, Wing.” Heero ran a hand along the soaked neck. “I'm sorry, but this is for Duo, boy. Come on, give me everything you have,” Heero encouraged the stallion.

Somehow, Wing managed to find that last bit of energy and surged ahead once more.

The sun was almost ready to dip behind the horizon, the light beginning to fade when they broke the tree line and the castle appeared ahead.

~ * ~

tbc...


	50. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend having a strong beverage of your choice at hand (whiskey, scotch, burbon - all work just as well), along with a fingernail or ten to chew on for this chapter... Maybe a box of kleenex too... I'll shut up now.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________

After talking with the priest for over a candle mark, Duo felt he had made his peace with whatever God was listening. With the departure of the priest, a young slave had arrived from the kitchens. Noin had sent a tray filled with all of Duo's favorite foods and the young slave had been touched deeply by the sentiment. Unfortunately he didn't have much of an appetite and barely touched the food.

A couple of guards had accompanied him from his cell to the bathing chamber where he'd taken a much needed bath. Despite the stinging of his wounds from the flogging, he felt more human for being clean. He hadn't realized just how much his life had changed since being brought to the castle. Before he'd never taken much notice of personal hygiene; but now...

With his bath taken care of, the guards escorted him back to the dungeons and his now familiar cell. Sally had visited soon after and treated the welts, bruising and cuts to his back, all of which felt a little better for her caring treatment. He'd obediently drunk the medicine she'd mixed up for him and found it had helped a lot with soothing his nerves.

He wasn't afraid to die, he'd made his peace and would meet his maker with a clear conscience, but he still felt unsettled. He ached to see his master one last time, but knew it wasn't possible and in one way he felt a little relief at that. He couldn't bear to see the look of disgust and hatred that would be in those blue eyes he adored so much. His master would be displeased, no doubt about that and as much as he longed to see the prince one last time, Duo would also prefer to remember those blue eyes and handsome face as they had looked at him when his master had last shared his bed with him and partaken of his body.

His heart lay heavy in his chest as he thought about his short time at the castle and the friendship that had blossomed between himself and Quatre. He had asked to spend a little time with his fellow slave before the inevitable, but Quatre had not shown up and Duo didn't know why his friend would desert him at such a time.

He'd thought they were close, Quatre had helped him countless times, they'd shared secrets and dreams together and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it would appear that Quatre had turned his back on Duo. Maybe the gentle blonde didn't want to have anything to do with a slave that had tried to rape their mistress, regardless of the fact that he knew he was innocent, hadn't done anything wrong.

That really hurt.

Drawn from his bitter thoughts by the turning of the lock, Duo looked up to see who was entering his cell. Noting the Captain stepping into the small room, Duo quickly got up from the cot and dropped to his knees.

“Duo, it's almost time,” Wufei said quietly. “Do you have any last requests that I can fulfill before we need to leave?”

“Did you...” Duo began and then stopped and shook his head.

“Did I what, Duo?' Wufei gently urged.

“It doesn't matter.”

“Yes, it does. What did you want to ask?”

“Quatre.” Duo left the blonde's name hanging in the air.

“I'm sorry, Duo. I have looked everywhere in the castle for Quatre, I've had the guards scouring the grounds for him, but we can't find him. One of the stable lads said he'd taken Rocky out and he has yet to return.”

“I see.” Duo's shoulders slumped even more.

“I'm sorry I couldn't find him for you, Duo.”

“It's okay.”

Wufei took a deep breath. “Duo, I need you to change your clothing. I've brought you what you will need to wear.” Wufei picked up a bag he'd dropped to the floor when entering the cell and handed it over.

Duo took the bag and peeked inside.

“I will step outside whilst you change. Call me once you're done or if you need any help.” Words said, Wufei stepped up to the door and knocked, the guard opening the door for the Captain to step out.

Once Wufei had left, Duo got up and placed the bag on the cot, pulling the clothing out from inside. He laid the black shirt and black pants on the cot. With a soft sigh, he began to strip himself of his current clothing and dress in the all black ensemble.

Once changed, Duo folded his discarded clothing and placed it in a neat pile on the cot and called for Wufei.

Wufei entered the cell once more, noting the slave kneeling beside the cot and the folded clothes. With a heavy heart he moved towards the slave. “Please stand, Duo.”

Rising from his kneeling position, Duo kept his head bowed and eyes on the floor. The captain reached forth and ran a hand down the side of Duo's face, pausing at the slave's neck where the jeweled collar rested.

“I will need to remove the collar, Duo.”

The breath hitched in his lungs, Duo doing his best to stifle the cry of shock that wanted to leave his throat. “But, why?” he whispered. “My master placed the collar on me and only he has the right to remove it,” he continued softly.

Wufei's heart twisted in his chest. “I understand that, Duo, but your master isn't here and we cannot proceed whilst you're still wearing the collar.”

“I don't understand.”

It tore Wufei apart to have to explain. “Duo, the collar... You are to be put to the sword and the collar will be in the way.” As cruel as the words were, they were the truth.

The words sank home and Duo put the pieces together. He nodded and turned around, lifting his braid of hair out of the way. The Captain reached forth and carefully released the clasp, pulling the collar free and handing it to Duo.

The slave took the collar and gazed down at it. He ran his fingers over the smooth metal and raised bumps of the jewels that adorned it. He fingered the ring that sat on the front while tears began to track down his face. After a few moments, he stepped forth and placed the collar on top of the pile of clothing. Reaching a hand up, he scrubbed at his face, unwilling to let anyone see his tears of distress.

After handing the collar over, Wufei moved back a few steps to give the slave a moment. He knew this would be the hardest part for Duo and he didn't want to intrude on the slave and his memories. Noting the collar being set down and the slave managing to regain most of his composure, Wufei spoke again.

“It's time to leave, Duo.”

“I know.”

“Are you willing to walk freely? I do not wish to put you in chains.”

“I will walk freely. Thank you.” Taking a deep breath, Duo held his head high, but kept his eyes lowered and walked to the door of the cell. “I'm ready.”

The Captain knocked on the door and the guard outside opened it. Wufei nodded to the guard, the young man moving to the side and allowing the Captain and the slave to exit the cell. Two more guards joined them, one leading the way, Duo with Wufei at his side in the middle and two guards bringing up the rear.

It was the longest and most depressing walk of Wufei's life.

* * * 

“I still wish you would reconsider, mistress,” Dorothy said quietly, still trying to dissuade the princess from attending the slave's execution.

“Dorothy, I have no intention of missing this, now be quiet and help me down the steps.”

Obediently, Dorothy took her mistress by the arm and helped her down the stone steps and into the courtyard. They paused for a moment to study the platform that had been set up, noting the small block that awaited Duo's neck and the box that sat directly below the block.

There were a few seats set up to one side of the platform and Relena made her way towards them. “I think just here is a good spot,” she said and proceeded to sit and get herself comfortable.

Several guards were standing strategically around the courtyard and platform, all of them glancing at the princess as she made her way to the seating. Although none would voice their thoughts, all were thinking along the same line – none could believe that the princess was attending the execution.

A small door off to the side of the courtyard opened and the King, along with a couple of his advisers stepped out. Two guards immediately moved to flank the King and escort him to the remaining empty seats.

The King's eyes widened a touch when he spotted the princess in attendance and her maid at her side. He frowned to himself and turned to speak to one of the guards. “What is the princess doing here?”

“I don't know, Your Highness. She arrived a short while ago and took a seat,” the guard replied honestly.

“I do not think that an execution is a place for a princess to be. It's bad enough that we're having this execution in the first place,” he muttered.

“Do you wish for us to remove the princess, sire?” One of the guards asked.

“No. I will speak with her.” 

King Treize approached the princess who looked up at him demurely before rising and offering a curtsy of respect. “Your Highness,” she said softly.

“Princess Relena,” Treize replied. “Forgive me for being forward, but surely an execution is no place for a princess, even more so for one that is so heavily with child,” he stated.

“Sire, I am aware that my presence is unusual at such an event; however...” she paused and lowered her eyes, adding a forlorn look to her face and tremble to her next words. “Surely you would not deny me the opportunity to see with my own eyes that my attacker is dealt the justice he deserves for his crimes?”

King Treize chewed on that for a moment and really couldn't counter the princess' words. “Very well, you may remain, but you are to leave immediately after.”

“Of course, sire. Thank you.” Relena curtsied again and with Dorothy's assistance, retook her seat.

The King quickly moved to take his own seat before the princess could ask for the slave's head on a platter.

With the King present, the rest of the entourage that was required to witness an execution took up their various positions and waited for the sun to settle a little lower on the horizon.

Just as the skies were beginning to change to the blue hues of approaching darkness, the executioner himself stepped out from the castle and walked quietly to the platform. He was once again clad in a pair of black pants, black boots and mask that completely hid his face. His chest was bare except for two leather straps that crossed his torso forming an 'X' over his skin.

His muscled arms rippled and flexed as he carried his heavy sword, the last of the sunlight reflecting off the razor sharp blade when he swung it experimentally in the air.

Standing upon the platform, the executioner checked the block of wood awaiting Duo's neck and shifted the box in front of it a little to the left. Satisfied that all was set as well as could be, he stepped back, let the sword drop until the point rested against the platform, his hands holding the hilt loosely with his legs set shoulder width apart. He raised his head and waited.

* * * 

Bursting through the tree line, Heero could see the castle ahead. Desperation clutched his heart as he pushed Wing forward. The sun was starting to set, the castle stonework bathed in the last of the day's rays of orange, red and yellow.

Dusk was but moments away and the castle seemed even further. Never had the prince felt such anguish.

“Go!” he yelled at his horse, heels hammering at the equine's flanks. If sheer determination and willpower could have propelled the animal faster, Wing would surely have grown wings and flown.

Unfortunately that wasn't about to happen. Wing was tired to the point of exhaustion, drenched from the tips of his ears to the top of his hooves with sweat. His sides were going in and out like bellows, desperate to keep oxygen flowing to overworked muscles and remove the poisonous toxins produced by those hard working muscles.

The distance between the galloping horse and the castle closed and as he drew closer, Heero could start to hear the lone sound of a single drum beat pierce the air.

“NO!” he screamed and drove his heels harder against Wing's flanks.

*

The guard leading the small procession through the castle from the dungeons did his best to keep his focus on where he was going. Wufei had insisted they take the back hallways that led to the barracks, not just because it was the quickest and easiest route, but to spare Duo the looks he would have been bound to have gotten had they gone through to the upper floors and through to the barracks that way.

The Captain didn't think Duo would appreciate the rest of the castle staff and slaves all looking at him with sorrow, disgust or pity as he walked by.

As they neared the end of the hallway where the door to the courtyard awaited, they were joined by another guard; this one had a single drum sitting on his right hip, held in place by straps that went from the drum, over the shoulder, behind the back and back to the drum.

“Captain.” The drummer saluted as the entourage came to a halt.

Wufei nodded in reply and leaving Duo's side for a moment, he walked to the small window off to the side of the door.

Dusk was starting to settle. With a heavy heart, he returned to his place beside Duo, took a deep breath and motioned to the guards.

The lead guard opened the door and the one carrying the drum stepped out, the lead guard following him and waiting a moment.

All eyes turned to the opening door, Relena trying hard not to smirk. She couldn't believe she'd finally managed to get rid of that gutter snipe. With him out of the way she would have Heero all to herself and held no doubt in her mind that the only reason Heero wasn't spending much time with her was because of that piece of filth.

In just a few moments he would be gone and Relena would have her prince's attention back.

The guard raised his hand and brought the drumstick down against the skin of the drum. A loud boom came from the drum, the noise causing most of the people gathered to jump slightly. The guard turned and began to walk slowly forward, the beat of the drum syncing with his measured steps towards the platform and waiting executioner.

As the drum sounded, Wufei gently urged Duo forward, the pair stepping together in time with the beat of that solitary drum. Behind them the other two guards followed silently.

Inside the castle many of the slaves and staff heard the drum start to sound its death knell and all shuddered in response. In the kitchens Noin had her hands full, doing her best to comfort Hilde, Cathy and many of the other kitchen maids and slaves whilst her own tears of despair ran free.

It was a similar scene in the stables, the stable master ignoring the soft whimpers of protest from the various stable lads and finding it very hard to keep his own emotions in check. One stable lad in particular turned his face to the horizon, tears running unchecked down his face.

“You didn't make it, Quatre,” he whispered to the eve.

Walking out into the courtyard with Wufei at his side, Duo couldn't help but notice the princess and her evil maid off to the side of the platform. It appeared she was determined to make Duo's last moments even more miserable.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest, but Duo refused to give into the fear. He wouldn't give the princess and her snooty maid the satisfaction of seeing him tremble. Instead, he raised his head and eyes in defiance, squared his sore shoulders and ignoring the pain from his back, walked steadily towards his death.

The Captain had to admire the courage of the young slave.

Reaching the platform the lead guard stepped to the side and allowed Wufei and Duo to step up. They stopped in the middle of the platform, the drum falling silent as the King stood.

Treize approached the edge of the platform and cleared his throat. “You have been found guilty of touching a royal without permission and attempted rape of a royal princess. The punishment for such crimes is flogging and death by the sword. The flogging has already been dealt with. Do you have any last words you wish to speak before the punishment of the sword is carried out?”

Duo swallowed hard and drawing upon all the courage he could find, he turned his head and looked straight into the princess' eyes. “I have committed no crime other than to follow orders; and for that I am to lose my life. One day the truth will come out.” The words were spoken clearly and loudly.

The princess scowled and squirmed under the intense gaze of the slave, but defiantly stared back at him for a moment. The words he spoke sent shivers of fear running the length of her spine and she had no choice but to look away lest the people around be able to see just how uncomfortable the slave's words made her and give rise to any doubts of her claims.

The King looked troubled at the slave's words, but the trial had been held and he was now bound to follow through. “Your words have been noted. And for what it's worth, I am truly sorry it has come to this,” he said softly.

“So am I,” Duo responded. “But it doesn't surprise me. A slave's word never has, nor will it ever mean anything. All I ask is that my end is as swift and painless as possible.”

“As you wish,” the King said and lowered his head before moving back to his seat.

The priest appeared from the side, stepping up the platform to Duo and administering the last rites, blessing the slave and then retreating back into the forming shadows.

Placing a hand on Duo's arm, Wufei gently led the slave forward to where the block awaited. Duo stopped at the block, took a breath and lowered himself to his knees. Carefully he bent forward until his neck rested on the block, chin over the edge and eyes looking down into the box below that awaited his soon to be severed head. He felt Wufei's presence beside him, a soft hand upon his back and his rope of hair was lifted up and placed gently over his shoulder and out of the way.

_Kind of ironic in one way,_ Duo thought. _Why spare his braid?_

With Wufei satisfied, he stepped back and the executioner moved forward. 

The big man paused and spoke quietly to Duo. “I am so sorry.”

“I hold no malice towards you, sir. You have a job to do as well. All I ask is you be as quick as you can,” Duo replied in an almost whisper.

“I will.”

With the Captain out of the way, the executioner rolled his shoulders and swung the blade experimentally in the air. The guard with the drum gave a short roll of the instrument again before a deathly silence fell over the castle, its courtyard and everyone within.

The executioner raised his sword.

*

The entrance to the castle stood open, Heero driving his heels as hard as he could against Wing's sides. The exhausted stallion gave one last, supreme effort and careered at breakneck speed into the main courtyard. The prince's eyes gazed wildly around when they entered and noted it was empty. Yanking hard on the left rein, he spun the stallion to the left side of the castle and where the smaller courtyard was.

Wing's hooves scrabbled against cobblestones to keep his balance as his master urged him left and forward. Legs slipped and slid in all directions, but the stallion managed somehow to remain upright and moving at a forward gallop.

They burst into the small courtyard, Heero's eyes immediately falling on the platform, a kneeling figure and the glint off a blade as it arced through the air.

“Noooooooooooooooooo!” he screamed.

*

The clatter of hooves against the silence of the courtyard had everyone there to witness Duo's execution looking wildly around. The anguished cry of 'Noooooooo' caused the executioner to falter and the blade swung down and to the side where it hit the platform with a sickening thud.

Heero threw himself from his horse's back whilst the animal was still moving, somehow managing to keep his footing and ran full tilt to the platform. In one fluid motion he swung himself up and ran to his kneeling and shocked slave, grabbing Duo and hauling him to his feet before enveloping the slave in his shaking arms.

One minute Duo had closed his eyes, waiting for the bite of the blade against the back of his neck, the next the scream that echoed through the courtyard along with the sound of hooves had Duo opening those eyes and turning his head to see what all the commotion was about.

His heart almost stopped when he saw his master, the look on the prince's face as he reached him and hauled him to his feet. Warm, strong arms surrounded him and Duo wasn't sure if he was still alive or dead and this was a cruel joke.

“M-master?” he whispered.

“Oh, god, Duo. Are you okay?” Heero managed to get out around a throat that was constricted with both fear and relief.

“M- master? You're here?” Duo said, ignoring the question.

“Yes, I'm here, you're safe and I intend to get to the bottom of all of this,” Heero said, the shaking of his arms starting to settle.

“You're really here,” Duo whispered and then gave into the emotions that had been running rampant through his body for the past day and a half and passed out

Heero tightened his arms around the slave, picking him up and cradling him close to his chest.

“Heero?” The King couldn't quite believe what he was seeing and had quickly stood up to approach the platform and his son.

“Father,” Heero replied and was about to say more when the sound of more hooves against the cobblestones took everyone's attention for the moment.

Prince Trowa and Quatre galloped into the courtyard, their horses blowing hard. Bringing the equines to a halt, the prince and his slave dismounted quickly and ran across to the platform.

“Is he...?” Prince Trowa asked.

“No, I got here just in time,” Heero replied.

Behind his master, Quatre dropped to his knees. “Prince Heero, is Duo okay?” he asked timidly. His master's hand dropped to his head and caressed lightly. 

“He is alive, thanks to you,” Heero said softly.

“Then that is all that matters,” Quatre replied and succumbed to the exhaustion, passing out at his master's feet.

“Heero?” the King repeated, demanding to be acknowledged.

Turning back to face his father, Heero let his eyes lock with those of his wife as he directed his words to the King. “There is more to this than both you or I know about, father. It is time we got to the bottom of it all.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for a little payback....
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________

The clatter of hooves had startled Relena, that jolt turning into complete shock when she saw exactly _who_ had ridden in. All she could do was sit in stunned silence as her husband leapt from his horse, jumped onto the platform and grabbed that gutter snipe. Her shock soon turned to anger when she witnessed the prince holding that slave close.

The words her husband spoke next sent her cold all over as dread found the pit of her stomach and settled like a lump of lead into it.

Heero let his eyes lock with hers, that deep blue piercing right into her soul as he directed his words to the King. “There is more to this than both you or I know about, father. It is time we got to the bottom of it all.”

The words caused her to pale significantly, her head began to swim and she had to turn her gaze away lest the prince see the lies that sat within her heart.

“Mistress?” Dorothy's concerned voice cut through the princess' thoughts and she turned briefly to her maid.

Dorothy was also in shock, the cold hand of fear gripped her heart and held it in its icy fingers. The look on her mistress' face when the prince spoke had her most concerned for the princess' health. Relena had gone deathly pale and a few beads of sweat could be seen on her brow. “Mistress? Are you okay?” she asked again, hoping to distract both her mistress and herself from this current situation long enough for them to be able to think.

“No, Dorothy, I am not alright. I think... I think I'm going to pass out.” Relena's words were a little slurred at the end and as she finished speaking, she slumped forward in her seat and would have slipped all the way to the ground if not for Dorothy managing to grab her just in time.

“Just what is it with all this passing out around here?” Wufei muttered, looking around and taking in the scene before him. Prince Heero had an unconscious Duo in his arms – that he could understand. Prince Trowa, likewise, had an unconscious Quatre in his arms. Looking at the state of the slave and noting the equines still standing in the courtyard, flanks heaving, drenched in sweat, he now knew the answer to Quatre's disappearance and probable reason for passing out.

But the princess? He would like to think it was the shock of the sudden return of her husband and manner in which he'd made his entrance... But the look on her face, the anger, shock and then dread that passed across her features told him a completely different story.

The flash of fear and paling of the princess' skin did not go unnoticed by Heero either, but he ignored his wife, turning instead to his father. “Father, I will leave to take care of my slave and once I am assured he is alright I will have audience with you in relation to this matter.”

King Treize looked from the unconscious slave to his son and then to the princess and her maid. His brows drew together in a frown. “What of your wife? Surely she is of more importance to you than your slave?”

“The guards can assist the maid to return my wife to our chambers. I will have the healer attend her shortly. Until I have answers to my many questions I do not consider her to be of much importance at all.”

The king was slightly taken aback by the venomous tone his son used, the prince was not one to speak in such a manner as a rule which told the king there was something going on here that he wasn't aware of – and it was obviously distressing his son a lot. “As you wish. Send word to me once you are ready to talk and I will meet with you in the throne room.”

“Thank you.” Heero turned to see Wufei standing at the edge of the platform a mixture of shock and relief on his face. To the side of the Captain stood the executioner, sword, point down and hands resting on the hilt. “Executioner.”

The man stood stiffly to attention, unsure of what was going on and what his part in all of this would be. “Your Highness,” he replied softly.

“Take your sword and sheath it, there will be no execution of my slave today; or in the future,” Heero ordered.

“As you wish, sire.” The executioner bowed, took his sword and stepped down from the platform to leave. As he walked back across the courtyard the relief stood out in his posture and manner of walking.

“Captain, have some of your guards assist the maid to return my - “ Heero paused and gave a distasteful look in the direction of the princess, “return the princess to the marital chambers. Send for the healer too, but ask her to come to the slave quarters first, Duo and Quatre will need her help.”

“I will take care of it immediately, sire,” Wufei said with a small smile and bow. Quickly he stepped off the platform and spoke with the guards.

Shifting Duo's still unconscious weight in his arms, Prince Heero walked to the edge of the platform and stepped down to stand beside his brother and the blonde slave in his brother's arms. “Let us take them to the slave quarters and take care of them both. Then we can get to the bottom of all of this.”

Prince Trowa nodded and fell into step beside his brother.

The guards all moved to carry out their assigned tasks. Three guards went to assist Dorothy and the princess, another three escorted the King and his advisers back inside the castle whilst the remaining guards started to clean up the courtyard area and dismantle the platform. There would be no execution taking place any time soon.

The remaining people in the courtyard all disappeared back to their respective places. 

Leading Wing towards the stable block behind the stable master and the two other stable boys who had taken charge of Prince Trowa's horse and the one Quatre had ridden, the young lad turned to stare at the retreating backs of the two princes. “I'm so glad you made it, Quatre,” he whispered. With a smile on his face, he muttered soothing words to the exhausted stallion as he led him into the stables to take care of him.

* * * 

Between the three guards and Dorothy, Relena was soon carried into the castle and back to the marital chambers where she was placed upon the bed. With their task complete, the guards hastily left.

Dorothy was worried; not just for her mistress' health, but with the overall situation. She made sure her mistress was comfortable, removed her shoes and loosened the dress she wore. A wash cloth was produced and Dorothy began to gently wipe away the sweat from the princess' brow. As she worked her mind went into overdrive. With the sudden return of the prince, all their plans had been thrown into turmoil and given the look on Prince Heero's face, things were about to get a whole lot worse.

“Dorothy?” Relena murmured as her eyelids started to flutter.

“I'm here, mistress,” Dorothy replied.

“What happened?”

“You passed out, mistress.”

“Oh. Was it because of all the blood?”

Dorothy looked up sharply, noting the confusion in her mistress' face. “No, mistress. There was no blood.”

“There wasn't?” Relena frowned. “When someone loses their head there's always a lot of blood,” she stated.

“Mistress, there wasn't any blood because there wasn't any execution,” Dorothy explained carefully.

“Then...” Relena's eyes narrowed as she obviously thought long and hard for a moment. “It wasn't a dream, my husband has returned.”

“Yes, mistress, the prince has returned.”

Cautiously, Relena began to sit up, her head swimming for a moment before clearing. Dorothy fluffed the pillows to support her and dropped the wash cloth back into the basin. “Where is the prince?” Relena asked.

“He took that slave and went into the castle with him,” Dorothy replied with a sneer.

Relena was torn in two with that information. Part of her was disgusted that her husband had obviously chosen that slave's welfare over hers, the other part relieved as it gave her more time to think on her current situation and just how she was going to explain what was going on.

“Mistress?” When those blue eyes turned to face her, Dorothy swallowed and continued. “What are we going to do now?”

Thinking on her maid's words for a moment, Relena came to a decision. “There is nothing to be done, Dorothy,” she stated.

“Mistress?” Dorothy questioned, clearly confused.

“Dorothy, we continue as we always have. The prince will have questions, of that I'm certain, and he will be quite angry as well, but all we have to do is stick to our story. The King has already held the trial, that snipe has been found guilty and sentence passed. My husband cannot stop the sentence from being carried out.“

“Are you sure, mistress?” Dorothy wasn't at all convinced.

“Of course I'm sure,” Relena snapped. “Oh, my husband will rant and rave, demand to know the details and we will give him those details. The Captain has our statements and as long as we stick firmly to our story there is nothing the prince can do. It just means that slave's demise will be delayed a couple of days. We have waited this long, Dorothy, a couple more days isn't going to make a lot of difference.”

Dorothy had her doubts but held her tongue. Her mistress was right she supposed. So long as neither one of them wavered from their story then there was absolutely nothing the prince could do.

*

Heero carried his slave to the quarters Duo sometimes shared with Quatre and placed him gently on the bed. His brother followed behind with Quatre and lay the blonde on his own bed and looked to his brother. “What now?” he asked.

“We wait for the healer to come,” Heero replied and turned back to his slave. His eyes raked over the form of his personal slave, noting the paleness of the skin and missing collar. He frowned. A knock at the door drew him from his thoughts. “Enter,” he called out, turning to face the door.

The door opened, the Captain and healer entering and greeting the princes'. “I have brought the healer as you requested, sire,” Wufei said and moved to stand at the side of the door.

“Your Highness',” Sally said with a curtsy. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Both slaves require your services,” Heero stated. “Please check them both and do whatever you think is necessary.”

“As you wish,” Sally curtsied again and with her basket in hand, moved to take a look at Duo first.

“Wufei?”

The Captain snapped to attention. “Sire?”

“Where is Duo's collar?”

Wufei lowered his eyes. “It is still in his cell in the dungeons, sire. I – I had to remove it for the- ”

“Please fetch it,” Heero ordered, cutting the Captain off.

“Yes, sire.” Wufei saluted and spun on his heel.

Satisfied, the prince turned back to the bed where the healer was tending to Duo and gasped. Trowa moved immediately to his side.

“Brother?” Looking to where his brother's eyes had landed, Trowa also gave a soft gasp of horror.

“Who did this?” Heero hissed, eyes drawn to the bruising, welts and wounds littering Duo's back.

“It was part of his punishment,” Sally growled. 

“I promised him he would never be beaten or flogged here.” Heero's voice held a raw edge of rage to it.

“Try telling that to the princess,” Sally muttered under her breath. There was a whole lot more she wanted to say, but held her tongue for now.

Picking up on the barely audible words and knowing there was more the healer wanted to say, Heero took a calming breath before he spoke again. “I will be getting to the bottom of all of this. I will need to leave shortly to have audience with my father and discover exactly what has happened here in my absence. Once you have finished tending to Duo and Quatre, would you check on the princess? She is in my marital chambers.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“Thank you.” Heero continued to hover, noting the healer didn't seem too happy with his request to tend the princess and keeping in mind her muttered words, he promised himself he would speak with the healer later.

A knock to the door saw Wufei return with Duo's collar, Heero taking it and gently placing it back around Duo's neck. With Sally having finished with Duo and turning her attentions to Quatre, Heero decided it was time to have that audience with his father.

* * * 

“Heero, Trowa,” the King greeted as both his sons entered the throne room.

“Father,” the two princes replied before being seated.

“Father, why was my slave about to be put to the sword? And why was he flogged?” Heero questioned, getting right to the point.

The king drew in a breath and picked up several rolls of parchment. He passed the parchments over to Heero and began to explain about the princess' allegations, the questioning, statements and ensuing trial along with the results of that trial.

“Why did you not wait until I had returned?” Heero demanded, barely holding onto his temper.

“The princess requested that this matter be dealt with quickly and discreetly. Given the nature of the crime I could understand her concerns; a crime like this is not something a woman in her condition should be subject to in the first place, that in itself is traumatic enough. But the resulting aftermath of ridicule, pity and such that she would have suffered had this waited and been dealt with through the usual channels would not have been fair and would also have been very traumatic.”

“It wasn't fair to put Duo on trial at such short notice either,” Heero stormed. “He wasn't given any time for a proper investigation to take place or to build a defense of any kind.”

“I realize that-”

“No!” Heero cut his father off. “I don't care what the princess says in regards to her own standing should word of this get out.” Heero paused, took a breath and lifted the papers. “You said these are the statements that Captain Chang took from the princess and Duo?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Then a proper investigation should have taken place. Both statements differ and as you well know, father, evidence needs to be presented to back up these statements.”

“The Captain and the princess' maid heard the screams and walked in on the scene! How much more proof do you need?!” the King demanded, his own temper starting to rise.

“Did they actually see Duo trying to force himself onto the princess?” Heero snapped.

“I – I'm not completely sure,” the King allowed.

“Then how can you find him guilty?!” Heero roared.

“Heero...” Prince Trowa placed his hand on his brother's arm. “You need to calm down, this is not helping matters any.”

Glowering at his father from underneath his bangs, Heero nodded. “You're right, brother.” Taking a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, Heero raised his head and stared defiantly at his father. “I apologize for my temper, father. However, I demand that the guilty charge against Duo be suspended whilst I investigate this matter thoroughly.”

Knowing his son had every right to demand a retrial as such considering the manner in which the original trial had been conducted, the King locked eyes with his son and spoke. “Very well. I accept your apology and the guilty charge is hereby suspended pending further investigation.”

“Thank you, father.” Heero bowed. “I will take my leave and begin my investigations.”

“I will assist you in any way I can, brother.” Trowa smiled to his older sibling.

“Thank you, Trowa, your help will be most welcome.” 

“I am sure that Quatre will also be willing to help in any way he can too.”

“May I take these statements?” Heero asked his father.

“Of course. I would suggest speaking with Captain Chang too as he was the first one on the scene and the main one to deal with the case. The healer was also involved in checking the princess and looking after Duo,” the king said quietly.

“Thank you.” Heero paused for a moment. “Why was Duo flogged?”

“He was punished for touching a royal without permission.”

“I see.” Heero's eyes narrowed as his mind churned over, but he didn't say anything more.

“Come brother, we have much to do,” Trowa said softly and placing a hand on Heero's arm, he gently pulled his elder brother from the room.

* * * 

“Uhhh...”

“Hush, Duo.”

“Mistress Healer?” Duo groaned. “Am I dead?”

Sally smiled. “No, Duo, you are very much alive.”

“It wasn't a dream, my master...”

“No, Duo, it wasn't a dream. Your master is home, he rode in just in time and saved you from the sword,” Sally said, her tone soft as she applied the salve to Duo's back.

“But, how... How did he know?”

Moving back slightly from her seated position on the side of the bed so that Duo could see across the room, she nodded in the direction of the other bed.

“Quatre...” Duo whispered. “He went to find my master and bring him back?”

“I'm pretty sure that's what he did,” Sally agreed.

“So that's why he didn't come to see me, why Wufei couldn't find him.”

“He's certainly got some spunk,” Sally stated with a smile at the exhausted, blonde slave.

“He's a very special person,” Duo said, a lump forming in his throat as he realized the risk Quatre had taken just for him. And he'd been thinking that Quatre didn't want to see him or associate with him anymore because he thought Duo was guilty, when in fact, he'd been doing his best to prevent Duo's demise. Silently he berated himself for thinking such things of his fellow slave. He would need to apologize and thank Quatre – when the blonde woke up that was. “Is he going to be okay?”

“I haven't checked him properly yet, but from what I can tell he's just exhausted. Nothing that a good night's sleep and some hot food won't fix. Right, that's your back done. I want you to sleep, Duo. You've been through a lot these past couple of days and your body needs to heal along with your mind.”

“What is to become of me now? Am I still going to be put to the sword? Or am I to be sold?”

“Duo, I can't answer that question for you, but I do know that your master was not happy with what happened. He said he would get to the bottom of everything, but what he plans to do exactly, I don't know. You will have to be patient and wait for your master to come and speak with you.”

“Where is my master? I should be up and about looking after him.” Duo started to push himself up from his bed, only to have Sally gently push him back down.

“No you don't. The prince brought you here and asked for me to tend to you. You are to remain here until the prince returns or sends for you. Do you understand?”

Duo nodded meekly. “Yes.”

“Good. You need to sleep, rest and heal. I will give you something to help you to sleep.” Sally fetched some powders from her basket and mixed them with water, handing the goblet to Duo for him to drink. Once the goblet was empty she placed it back on the small table. “Sleep now Duo. I will check Quatre over and make him comfortable. You are safe now your master is back.”

The exhaustion finally catching up with him saw Duo's eyelids starting to droop and he gratefully let the sleeping draught Sally had given him take him into slumber. The healer watched as she tended to Quatre, smiling softly as the long haired slave drifted off.

* * * 

“I would suggest we begin our investigations in the morn. We are both tired and weary from our ride home, it's getting late and most of the people we will need to speak with will be retiring for the eve,” Trowa said as they traversed the castle halls, heading in the direction of the slave quarters once more.

Scrubbing his tired eyes, Heero nodded. “You're right, it's getting late and we really need to have a fresh mind in order to investigate this thoroughly. I will send word to Wufei that the guilty verdict has been suspended and we will be conducting our own investigation into the allegations. I'm sure he will be able to assist us.”

“Good idea,” Trowa replied and did his best to stifle a yawn. “I will check on Quatre and then retire for the evening.”

Heero smiled. “Quatre deserves a big reward for his efforts. If it were not for him coming to find us, Duo would surely be dead by now.” The shiver of fear for what could have been passed through Heero's body.

“Don't worry, Quatre will be well taken care of.” Trowa opened the door to the slave quarters and stepped inside, Heero right behind him.

“Your Highness',” Sally greeted, pausing in placing her things back into her basket.

“Mistress Healer,” Heero acknowledged and headed straight for Duo's bed. “How is Duo?” he asked, noting the slave's eyes were closed and his chest rising and falling evenly. 

“He will be okay, sire, he's sleeping right now and probably will be for some time. He's suffered quite the series of traumatic events and whilst his body will heal in the physical, his mind is very fragile right now,” Sally answered honestly.

“What of Quatre?” Trowa asked, sitting on the edge of the blonde's bed and running gently fingers through sweat matted hair.

“He will also be fine. His ailment is pure exhaustion, sire. From what I can piece together he would have been riding for most of last eve and today. His energy levels are completely drained, but he will be perfectly fine once he gets some decent sleep and hot food into him.” Sally gave the prince what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Have you tended to the princess yet?” Heero asked, his voice low.

“No, sire. I have just finished here and was going to check the princess next.”

“Healer, did you tend Duo and the princess after the... the altercation?” Heero questioned, blue eyes fixed firmly on the woman's face.

“Yes, sire, I did.”

“You may or may not be aware, but I have asked my father for a suspension of the guilty verdict and he has agreed. I will be conducting my own investigations into this accusation and I will need to speak with you in relation to it, but not now. I will start in the morn.”

“Sire, I am more than happy to speak with you. Send for me when you wish to have audience.” Sally curtsied, picked up her basket and prepared to leave. “Will you be coming to the chambers shortly?”

Heero looked up, a scowl on his face. “No, I will sleep in my old chambers tonight. I will speak with you later in regards to my wife's condition. Thank you.”

“As you wish. Good eve, princes'.”

* * * 

The return of Prince Heero just in time to save Duo from the sword had spread through the castle like wildfire. Many rumors were running rife, but most of them had a touch of truth in them. The general word was that Quatre had managed to locate the prince and get word to him of Duo's situation – it was the how he'd done it that spurred the imaginations.

Regardless of the rumors though, all in the castle were agreed it was a good thing that the prince had made it back in time. Now further news was circulating, the news that the prince would be conducting an investigation into the charges brought against Duo.

In the kitchens, Hilde was collecting a tray of food that Noin had prepared for Prince Heero. Deep inside her stomach churned as she carried the tray through the castle halls to the prince's chambers. She was so happy that Duo had been spared and yet the information she had hidden away still ate at her.

With the prince to start his own investigation she had decided that regardless of her low position within the castle staff, she would take the risk and speak up, tell the prince what she'd overheard. If the prince believed her and it would help Duo she would be happy.

If the prince doubted her though...

That was something she would have to deal with when the time came.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	52. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am now fully caught up to where I'm currently at with the writing of this fic, updates may slow a little to fortnightly instead of weekly. It all depends on RL and how much time I get to write. Thanks for all the kind comments thus far in this journey and on with the 'show'...
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________

With both slaves sound asleep and there being nothing more that either prince could do for them at the moment, Heero decided to return to his old chambers, bathe and change. He was sweaty, dusty and dirty from the furious ride back to the castle. Trowa decided to do the same and join his brother to discuss the events and how best to proceed from here.

Freshly bathed and changed, Prince Heero had just poured himself a goblet of wine when his brother, fresh from his own bath and in clean clothes joined him. Another goblet of wine was poured and the pair sat by the fire to discuss the investigation they would start on the 'morrow when a knock came at the door.

Prince Trowa raised an eyebrow in question, Prince Heero shrugging in response before calling out, “Enter.”

The door opened and a dark haired maid stepped inside, a large tray in her hands. “Good eve, sire,” the maid said, unable to curtsy with the tray she was carrying. “Cook thought you would be hungry after your ride back and sent me with some dinner.”

Smelling the food on the tray had Heero's stomach growling. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was. Trowa heard his brother's stomach and laughed, his own stomach joining with the rumbling a second later. 

“Thank you,” Heero said, ignoring his brother. “That is most kind of cook. Please, set it on the table over there, we will serve ourselves.”

“As you wish, sire.” Hilde took the tray to the table and began to off load the dishes from it. With everything set, she placed the tray to the side and bit her lip. _If she was going to say something she needed to do it now._ Distracted by her own thoughts, Hilde didn't notice the prince looking oddly at her until he spoke.

“Is there something else?” Heero enquired.

Hilde twisted her hands. “Sire, actually there is.”

“Then speak up,” Heero demanded.

“Heero,” Trowa warned, noting the torn look on the maid's face. He turned to the maid. “What is it you wish to say?” he asked in a gentle tone.

Keeping her eyes lowered, Hilde decided to risk the prince's wrath and just come out and say it. “Sire, please forgive me if I am speaking out of line, but I feel you should know of something I overheard whilst you were away. It relates to your slave, Duo and the charges brought against him.”

Heero's eyes narrowed. “What is it?” he asked, doing his best to keep a civil tongue.

“It was just after the trial had been held. I went to the princess' chambers to collect the dishes from the evening meal and couldn't help but overhear what the princess and her maid were talking about. I don't eavesdrop, sire, I certainly don't gossip either and I haven't told a soul what I heard...”

Noting the maid was becoming flustered and upset, Trowa stepped in with his calm voice. “Do not fear for your life or your position here. There will be no recourse for telling the truth.”

“Thank you, sire.” Those words gave Hilde the courage she needed to tell her tale. “The princess and her maid were discussing the trial and saying how well it had gone and how pleased they were with the outcome. Especially since they had managed to have it all dealt with before you came home. They said that by the time you returned that gutter snipe would be dead and you would realize that you didn't need a slave to look after you, that the princess and her maid would be more than capable of taking care of you.”

As the words spilled from the maid's mouth, Heero could feel his anger rising. “How dare she,” he growled.

“Brother, wait,” Trowa said, his calming hand once more on his brother's arm. He turned to the maid. “There's more, isn't there?” he questioned, seeing the fear in the maid's eyes. 

Hilde nodded.

“Please, tell us the rest, no harm will come to you, I promise.”

“Thank you, sire.” Hilde heaved a sigh of relief and then continued. “The maid complimented the princess on her acting skills, said that no one would dare question the attack. The princess agreed, stating her performance would leave no doubt in anyone's mind that she had been attacked by Duo and that once he was dead she would be able to completely relax. Sire, from what I know of Duo, he's a sweet, shy slave who wouldn't hurt a fly, I simply can't see him trying to attack the princess, in fact, he's terrified of her and her maid.” Hilde closed her mouth, figuring she'd said more than enough and grateful that the prince hadn't ordered her arrest or charged her with treason.

“When did this conversation take place exactly?” Heero said, barely holding onto his temper.

“Yesterday eve, sire.”

“Have you spoken to anyone else about this?”

“No, sire. I have kept this to myself until now. Sire, I don't want to see Duo harmed for something he didn't do and that is why I am speaking up now.”

“Thank you, I appreciate your loyalty to Duo and to myself,” Heero said. “Please, say nothing of what you have just told me to anyone else.”

“Of course, sire.”

“You may return to the kitchens. I will be investigating the charges against Duo in great depth and appreciate your information. Should I need further clarification I will send for you. Thank cook too for her foresight in sending dinner for us.” Despite the boiling rage inside, Heero managed to give the trembling maid an appreciative smile.

“You are most welcome, sire. Thank you for listening to me.” With a curtsy, Hilde left the chambers.

“As Quatre said back at the inn, there is obviously a lot more going on here than I am aware of,” Heero growled as the maid departed.

“That was some very damnable information,” Trowa mused. “Could be tricky though, the word of a maid against that of a princess.”

“Then we will have to find more evidence to back up what the maid has told us,” Heero replied, moving to the table to help himself to some food. “I'm sure that Quatre has quite a lot of information to share too. I will also have to speak with Duo and see if I can get him to trust me enough to completely open up to me about what has been going on.”

“Unfortunately that will have to wait until they both wake up,” Trowa said, helping himself to the food.

“Yes, you are right. There will be time enough tomorrow to start digging for the truth. For now, let us eat and then I will find the healer and learn of my... _wife's_ current condition.”

Trowa winced at the tone Heero used when saying the word 'wife'.

“After that I will return to the slave quarters to check on Duo. I do not feel comfortable leaving him there alone.”

“Quatre is with him,” Trowa pointed out.

“I know, but Quatre is exhausted and has already done far more than he should have. No, I will check Duo and bring him here to my chambers for the eve. I will feel much safer with him being here where I can protect him.”

Understanding what his brother wasn't saying, Trowa nodded. “As you wish.” His brother was bound to be feeling uncomfortable and distressed. He was blaming himself for Duo's predicament. Without further conversation, the pair continued to clean the plates Noin had sent.

* * * 

Queen Une looked up as her husband entered their chambers, noting the tired look on his handsome face. She was well aware of what had happened in regards to the charges, trial and findings in relation to her son's slave and her daughter-in-law. She had also voiced her objections to the trial having been held before her son's return, but it had little effect.

Now Heero had returned and saved his slave at the last minute; and that in turn had upset the apple cart so to speak. “What happened at your meeting?” she asked, setting her needlework to one side and giving her husband her full attention.

“Heero wasn't very happy,” the king replied with a sigh and sat himself down across from his wife.

“I can imagine he would have been quite angry,” Une replied with a smile, picturing her eldest in her mind and knowing full well what a temper he had.

“Outraged would be more like it,” muttered Treize.

“And he has every right to be,” his wife chastised. 

“He asked for a stay of execution.”

“I trust you agreed?”

“Yes, I did. The guilty verdict is suspended for the moment. Heero intends to conduct his own investigation into the matter.”

“Good. That is how it should have been handled in the first place,” Une stated.

“I know that,” Treize replied gruffly, “But I wasn't given much choice in the matter. I did have the reputation of the princess to consider.”

“Ahh, the princess,” Une said, tilting her head to one side and giving her husband a look.

“What do you mean by that?” the king asked. “And why that look?”

Choosing her words carefully, Une looked her husband in the eye. “Call it a woman's intuition if you wish, but there is something about that girl that doesn't seem to sit right.”

“Care to explain?” Treize asked, curiosity piqued. His wife had always been a good judge of character and he respected her opinion on matters.

“I know she's come from a neighboring kingdom and therefore should be used to life as a royal and the work that entails, but I'm afraid she seems to be lacking somewhat in the work department. From what I have learned when we have shared time together, she's never had to do much at all, she's been waited on hand and foot, is used to having all the attention focused on her and doesn't seem to be at all interested in taking on the role of Queen and support to Heero. I'm afraid we may have made a very bad decision when selecting her for Heero's bride all those years ago.”

“Unfortunately, at the time we didn't know just how she would grow up. And now that you mention it, she doesn't do much at all, does she?” Treize mused.

“No, she doesn't. That maid of hers too, she is a sly one. I know Relena is expecting and as such she shouldn't be doing too much physical activity, but before she fell pregnant she didn't seem to be interested in Heero's work or helping him in any way; unless it involved her getting dressed up, looking pretty and being the center of attention.”

“You know, the more I think about it, the clearer it becomes. I often wondered why she wasn't there to see Heero off when he had to ride out, or be there to greet him on his return.”

“Heero's slave was always there.” Une stated.

“And so he should be, he's Heero's personal slave after all and it's his duty to look after him,” Treize replied.

Changing the topic slightly, Une continued with her analysis of the princess. “I asked Relena to tea earlier today and I have to say that for a pregnant woman who had been attacked and almost raped, she didn't appear to be very upset, or injured for that matter.”

“Now that you mention it, she did seem a little eager to attend the execution. I wouldn't have expected that from a woman that had suffered such a traumatic event,” Treize stated. “The healer did attend her though and treated any and all injuries she had, at least that's what I was told.”

“I don't doubt the healer either,” Une soothed. “All I am saying is that from my own observations of the princess, I'm not convinced that Heero's slave did try to rape her.”

“Well, we will know more soon enough. Heero will begin his own investigations into the matter on the 'morrow and I have no doubts he will do a thorough job.” Treize leaned back in his chair and relaxed, indicating the topic was closed.

“Heero will do an excellent job and I'm certain he will get to the truth,” Une replied quietly and picked up her needlework once more.

* * * 

Having eaten all that Noin had sent and feeling a little better. Heero decided it was time to fetch Duo to his chambers and settle in for the evening. There would be a lot to do on the 'morrow. Leaving his brother sitting by the fire with a goblet of wine, Heero stepped into his old bed chamber and turned back the bed. He wasn't sure if Duo would be awake enough or capable of walking to the chambers or if he would need to carry him. Either way it would be best if the bed were ready to receive them once they returned.

With the bed chamber ready, Heero walked back into the sitting area and addressed his brother. “I will be fetching Duo now,” he announced. “I will stop by the healer's chambers on the way.”

Nodding, Trowa got to his feet and shook off the sleepiness he'd been feeling. Setting the now empty goblet on the small table he spoke. “I will accompany you and check on Quatre.”

The pair left the chambers, walking side by side through the halls until they reached the healer's chambers. Heero knocked and waited.

Sally had not long returned from the princess' quarters when the knock to her door alerted her that it was most likely the prince wishing to know how his wife was. She opened the door and curtsied to the prince. “Your Highness,” she said and opened the door wider to admit both princes.

“Have you checked on the princess yet?” Heero asked as they stepped inside.

“Yes, Your Highness, I have. I cannot find anything at all amiss with the princess or the baby in the physical sense.”

Heero frowned. “Please explain.”

“The princess and the baby are both healthy, however, the princess appeared a little distressed. I have left her maid with a herbal tea to give to her before she retires that will help relax the princess and won't harm the baby.”

“I see. Thank you for attending to her. Do you know why she is distressed?” Heero questioned, doing a little early investigating.

Sally had her own ideas why the princess was upset, but now was not the time to voice those suspicions; there would be time enough for that when she spoke with the prince properly in regards to his investigation. “I feel it was the shock of your sudden arrival, sire,” she replied. Whilst it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the entire truth either.

Heero wasn't stupid, he knew there was more to it but held his questions for now. “Fine. I will send for you tomorrow morn when I start my investigation. Thank you again for all you have done for Duo. I am taking him to my chambers for the eve where I know he will be safe. I expect you to attend to his wounds in the morn.”

“I will be there first thing, sire and I just wish my services had not been required at all for Duo.” Sally curtsied again, the prince nodding his head before turning to leave, his brother behind him.

The door closed quietly behind them and the pair continued through the castle to the slave quarters.

Opening the door to Quatre and Duo's shared quarters, the two princes slipped quietly into the room. The light from the candle cast a warm glow over the room and the two sleeping slaves. Trowa moved to the side of Quatre's bed and gazed down at his brave slave. Quatre's face was relaxed in sleep, his skin marred slightly by the dust and dirt from the ride out and back to the castle. A bath could wait though, Quatre needed his rest more at the moment, there would be time for bathing and talking later.

Trowa reached out and ran a finger along the soft cheek, his heart swelling in his chest as he thought of what Quatre had gone through to save his fellow slave. He was so proud of the blonde and vowed to let Quatre know exactly how proud of him he was once the slave had recovered.

Heero reached the side of Duo's bed and gazed lovingly at his slave. His heart ached when he thought of how close he'd come to losing Duo and mentally thanked Quatre once more. Keeping Duo safe until he'd finished his investigations into the so called crimes he was supposed to have committed, was his main priority now and reaching forth, he gently pulled the covers back from Duo's sleeping form.

With the covers pulled back, Heero leaned in close and slipped his arms under the slave's shoulders and legs, carefully picking him up and cradling him close to his chest. He could feel Duo's ribs under his skin and frowned. The weight of the slave in his arms was light – too light; that was something else he'd need to keep an eye on. Duo was slender enough as it was and couldn't afford to lose weight. Whilst he was nowhere near as malnourished as he'd been when Heero first acquired him, Duo had definitely lost weight.

Sleepy violet eyes blinked open and gazed into warm blue. “M-Master?” Duo whispered as his brain tried to kick start.

“Hush, Duo. You are safe now and I will look after you.” Heero gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“It wasn't a dream then?” Duo was still having a hard time separating reality from wishful thinking.

“No, Duo. It wasn't a dream. I'm here, you're alive and I will get to the truth of what happened.”

“Thank you, master.” Realizing he was being held in his master's arms, Duo started to struggle a little.

“Duo, it's okay,” Heero reassured. “I am taking you to my chambers to sleep where I know you will be safe from harm.”

The words warmed Duo and he ceased his struggles. “I can walk, master,” he whispered.

“I know you can, but I wish to carry you. Would you deny me this?”

“No, master.” Duo lowered his head.

“Good.” Heero turned and smiled to his brother. “I will see you in the morn, brother.”

“I will meet with you after breakfast,” Trowa promised.

“If Quatre is feeling up to it, please bring him with you.”

“I will. Sleep well, brother.”

*

Duo found it hard to keep his eyes open as his master carried him through the castle halls and back to his chambers. His mind was very groggy from the draught the healer had given him and seemed to be running in circles. He was finding it hard to believe he was still alive, that his master had returned and saved him from the sword. He was finding it even more difficult to believe his master wasn't disgusted with him. Idly he wondered what was going to happen now.

Reaching the chambers, Heero shoved the door open, entered and kicked it shut with his foot. Moving through the chambers to the bed chamber, he carefully set his slave down upon the bed and couldn't help the smile as Duo burrowed into the pillow. Turning, he swiftly removed his own clothing, snuffed the candle out and crawled into the bed next to his slave. Pulling the covers over them both, he wrapped his arms around his slave and drew him close.

A wince and soft cry of pain from Duo as he drew him close had Heero mentally berating himself. “I'm sorry,” he said, realizing he'd put pressure on Duo's back and the damage there from the flogging.

Stunned that his master was apologizing to him along with the stinging of his wounds, Duo stiffened for a moment. “No, master. You don't need to apologize, this wasn't your fault,” he whispered.

“I promised you that you wouldn't be beaten or flogged here. I have failed you in that,” Heero insisted.

“It's not your fault, master. You weren't here, you didn't know,” Duo said softly. “It wasn't that bad, I've had worse.”

“Regardless of that, it should never have happened in the first place,” Heero growled. “I am so sorry I wasn't here for you, Duo,” Heero whispered against the slave's neck. “I do promise you I will investigate these charges thoroughly and get to the truth of it all.”

Duo was too worn out to reply, the draught pulling him to sleep once more. He gave a soft, contented sigh and ignoring the slight stinging of his back, cuddled deeper into those strong arms. For the first time in a while he felt completely safe and at peace.

Nuzzling the head of chestnut, Heero lay quietly, savoring the feeling of having his slave with him once more and determined to protect him.

* * * 

Dawn broke across the kingdom, birds waking and heralding the rising sun with their cheerful warbling. Heero blinked open tired eyes. He'd slept fitfully, every time he drifted off he could see the glint of the sword blade as it swept down towards a pale neck and woke with a start. The warmth of the body in his arms managed to calm his heart rate and ease the trembles, but it did little to soothe his troubled mind.

He gazed upon the sleeping face of Duo and shivered yet again. Had they been just a second or two later it would have been all over for his loyal slave. The thought terrified Heero and he was finding it very difficult to understand why anyone could wish such a fate on Duo. The slave was eager to please, shy and reserved and wouldn't harm a fly. He simply could not believe that Duo would have tried to rape his wife. The slave had never shown any form of aggression, was positively terrified of being whipped or punished physically and as such, shied away from any form of violence.

Lying in the bed wasn't getting him any closer to the answers he sought and reluctantly, Heero slipped his arms from around Duo and left the bed as quietly as he could. Gathering together his clothes from the previous eve, Heero went to the sitting room to dress, not wanting to disturb Duo if he could help it. The slave needed to rest and recover from his ordeal and Heero was determined to see that happen.

Once dressed, Heero stuck his head outside his door and spotted a guard in the hall. Moments later the guard was dispatched to the kitchens to fetch breakfast for the prince and his slave.

*

“Master?” Duo questioned when the prince shook him gently awake.

“You need to eat something, Duo. The healer will be here soon to check your wounds and I have a very busy day ahead of me.” Heero gently assisted Duo to sit up in the bed, propping the pillows behind him and settling the tray across his lap.

“But, master, you should not be doing this for me, it's my place to look after you,” Duo protested and vainly tried to move.

“No, Duo. You lie there and eat. I know what your duties to me are, but right now you are not up to those tasks. Now, do as you are bid, eat your breakfast and rest. I am quite capable of looking after myself for a few days.” Heero tried to give the slave a stern look, but failed. He was just far too relieved that Duo was still alive.

Accepting that his master wasn't going to budge, Duo gave in and began to pick at the food, only to have his hand stilled a moment later and his master's other hand appear with some cheese in it. He obediently opened his mouth and took the food, happy with his master's feeding of him once more.

“Permission to speak freely, master?” Duo asked once he'd swallowed.

“Permission granted,” Heero replied and fed his slave some of the meat from the tray.

“Is Quatre alright? I didn't know where he had gone. I thought...” Duo lowered his eyes.

“What did you think?” Heero coaxed.

“I thought he was disgusted with me and didn't want to see or speak to me ever again,” Duo whispered.

“Oh, Duo,” Heero sighed. “He's not disgusted with you at all. In fact, he was so concerned for you that he took Rocky and left the castle without permission to come and find me to tell me what was going to happen to you. He rode all night to find us and then all day to get back in time to save you. He does care for you a lot, Duo.”

“I see that now and I am sorry for thinking those things. I need to apologize to him and thank him. He is going to be alright, isn't he? He won't get into trouble because of me?” Duo was starting to get a little worked up.

“Settle, Duo,” Heero ordered, placing a calming hand on his slave's shoulder. “Quatre will be fine. The healer has tended to him and he's just exhausted. He will be completely back to normal once he's had a good rest and eaten some food. As for being in any trouble... No, neither I or my brother intend to punish him for leaving the castle without permission. You do not punish someone for caring about another human being.”

Tears filled those violet eyes and spilled over to run down pale cheeks. “Thank you, master.”

Carefully wiping the tears away, Heero leaned in, couldn't help himself and partook of a soft kiss. “I cannot tell you how glad I am that Quatre broke the rules. I couldn't lose you, Duo, you mean far too much to me.” The words were said so softly that Duo had to strain his ears to hear them. He felt himself warm all over with his master's kind words.

“Duo, I know of the allegations against you, of the flogging and the so called trial that found you guilty. I have spoken with my father and the guilty verdict is suspended for now. I am going to conduct my own, thorough investigation into this and find out the truth, something that should have been done from the beginning,” Heero stated.

“But, the King, he said I was guilty...”

“I know what my father said, but the trial wasn't done properly or fairly.”

“No one will believe a slave over the princess,” Duo pointed out yet again.

“And no one believes a liar either. The truth will come out, I swear it to you,” Heero said with fierce determination.

A loud knock to the sitting room door echoed through to the bed chamber. Duo started to move to get out of the bed and see who was knocking when Heero stopped him.

“No, Duo. You stay here, I will see who it is.”

“But, master...”

“No. I already know who it will possibly be. Either my brother or the healer. Stay in the bed, Duo.” Heero shifted and left the bed chamber.

“Good morn, brother. I hope we are not too early?”

“Trowa, please, enter.” Heero opened the door wider and his eyes lit up a touch when he spotted the blonde head that was a few paces behind. 

The pair entered, Trowa striding into the room and turning to face his brother, Quatre moving to kneel at his feet seconds later.

“Quatre, how are you this morn?” Heero asked, shutting the door.

“I am well, sire. Still a little tired, but that will pass,” Quatre answered.

“I thank you again for all you did to save Duo,” Heero said with a soft smile.

“I am glad I could help, sire and that it was not in vain. If I may ask, how is Duo?”

“He is feeling a bit better. Why don't you go through to the bed chamber and sit with him? I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on and I need to talk to your master.”

“Master? May I?” Quatre asked, the eagerness evident in his voice.

Trowa dropped a hand to caress the blonde head. “Of course you may, Quatre. I will call if I need you.”

“Thank you, master, sire.” Quatre hastily got to his feet and all but ran into the adjoining bed chamber to see his fellow slave and best friend.

Heero couldn't help the soft chuckle of amusement, noting his brother also looking in the direction his slave had vanished with an amused smile.

“Come, brother, sit. We have much to discuss and a lot of investigating to do.”

The two princes sat by the fire and began to talk, inside the bed chamber an excited and relieved Quatre, pounced on an unsuspecting but very happy Duo.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	53. Chapter 52

Looking up as someone entered the bed chamber, Duo's smile grew on his face as he recognized that blonde head. “Quatre!”

“Duo!” Quatre squealed in response and climbed on the bed to embrace his fellow slave. When Duo winced a little, he quickly released his hold, a look of concern on his face. “I'm sorry, I forgot about your back. Does it hurt much?”

“No, it's not too bad now. The healer has been treating me with some salves and they do take a lot of the sting out of them,” Duo replied honestly.

“May I?” Quatre waved his hand to indicate he wanted to see the damage for himself.

Shifting slightly in the bed, Duo managed to raise his tunic a touch for Quatre to see some of the damage.

“Oh, Duo,” Quatre whimpered when he saw the welts and bruising. “I wish I could have stopped that from happening.”

“It's not your fault, Quatre,” Duo said as he tugged the tunic back into place and settled into the bed once more. Thinking for a moment, Duo spoke again. “I need to apologize to you, Quatre.”

“Apologize? What for? You haven't done anything to me, Duo.”

“I may not have done or said anything, but I did think bad things.” Duo lowered his eyes, unable to look his fellow slave in the eye. “When I was...” He swallowed, took a breath. “When I was in the dungeons awaiting the sword, the Captain asked me if there was anything I wanted. I asked to see you before I was...” Duo waved his hand, “you know.”

Quatre nodded.

“Anyway, the Captain said he would find you and bring you to the dungeon, but after a while he returned and you weren't with him. He said he couldn't find you. I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore, that you thought I was guilty of the crimes the princess claimed and that you were disgusted with me. I couldn't blame you for feeling that way, but it really hurt to think you'd abandoned me.” Duo took a shaky breath. “I know now that wasn't the case, that you were trying to find my master and bring him back to save me. Quatre, I'm sorry for thinking those things about you, I should have known better, and I thank you for bringing my master back in time. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead now.” A couple of hitched sobs made their way past Duo's lips as tears began to run down his cheeks.

“Oh, Duo. I would never have abandoned you! I wasn't disgusted or angry with you and all I wanted to do was be here for you, but I knew the only way to save you would be for me to try and get Prince Heero back here in time. As it was, we only just made it.” Tears were starting to trip over Quatre's eyelashes and run down his face.

“I know that now, and I'm so grateful.”

Mindful of Duo's healing back, Quatre crawled up the bed to envelop Duo gently in his arms, the two slaves sharing comfort and tears. “No matter what happens, Duo, I will always be your friend,” Quatre whispered.

After a few moments the emotional tide began to settle and Duo found his mind wandering. “What happens now? My master hasn't said much, just that he wanted to get to the bottom of all of this.”

“Prince Heero is going to investigate the crimes himself,” Quatre said. “He intends to go over the statements and speak with everyone involved. Duo?”

When the violet eyed slave looked at him, Quatre did his best to smile and sound reassuring. “We need to tell your master everything. I know you gave your statement to Captain Chang, but we need to tell your master _everything else._ ”

“Quatre, I don't know,” Duo hedged. “The princess... she did say she would have me flogged if I said anything.”

“Duo, I know this is difficult for you, but I really think there won't be any flogging for telling the truth. Prince Heero needs to know what's been going on, why the princess would go to such lengths to get rid of you, all the things she's been making you do, and that maid of hers...”

“But, Quatre, I'm just a slave and who is going to believe a slave over a princess? My master won't have any choice but to believe her over me and I could still end up facing the sword,” Duo said miserably.

“Then you have nothing to lose,” Quatre said firmly. 

“Huh?”

“Think about what you just said, Duo. If you truly believe that your master will take the princess' word over yours, especially when I tell him what I know and you tell him what's been happening, then given the charges against you as well, either way you will end up facing the sword. You really have nothing to lose. But if your master believes you...”

“I suppose you're right,” Duo replied sadly. 

“All you have to do is tell the truth, Duo. Your master isn't blind or stupid, he can see a lie when he's told one. Trust me on this, Duo. The truth will always win out.”

“Okay, I'll tell my master everything if he asks.”

“Good. I know my master is going to be helping with the investigation and he's a very sensible person. Trust them, Duo, trust them both to find out exactly what the princess and that maid of hers have been up to. I will be here for you, Duo.”

Duo nodded. “Okay.”

*

Another knock to the chamber door had Heero standing to see who it was. “Ah, Mistress Healer,” he said and opened the door wide enough for her to enter properly.

“Good morn, sire,” Sally replied and curtsied. Spotting Trowa sitting by the fire she repeated the greeting to him too. “How is Duo this morn?”

“He spent a good night, but he is still in need of your services. He is in the bed chamber. Quatre is there with him.” Heero turned and led the healer through to the bed chamber. Trowa got up and followed.

“Duo, the healer is here to tend to your wounds,” Heero announced and stepped aside to allow Sally to enter.

Quatre immediately left the bed to drop to his knees on the floor. Duo tried to do the same, only to be stopped by his master and the healer. 

“No, Duo. Remain on the bed for now,” Heero instructed.

“It will be much easier for me to treat your back with you on the bed, Duo,” Sally said and moved to the side of said bed.

Trowa and Heero stood to the side and out of the healer's way, letting the woman do her work. Quatre remained kneeling at his master's feet, eyes constantly roving towards the bed and his fellow slave.

Trowa gave a low hiss when he saw the damage to Duo's back – he'd not seen the results of the flogging Duo had endured as yet and the sight made him sick to the stomach. Quatre also paled. He'd seen some of the damage – but not all of it. To Heero it looked much worse in the light of day than it had the previous eve.

Gently applying the salve to Duo's back, Sally had a fair idea of what the princes' were thinking and she couldn't hold her tongue. “This could have been a lot worse,” she began, “The royal executioner didn't use the full force of the whip on him.” Turning to look at the prince for a moment, her eyes narrowed. “I trust you will not say or do anything to the executioner for this. He had no choice in the matter and as such he was as lenient as he could be. This is not his fault and he does not deserve any recourse for administering the flogging or for not doing the job as hard as he should.”

“I am grateful he was lenient,” Heero began, shocked that the healer would think he would punish the executioner for carrying out his duties. “There will be no recourse for doing his job; as I said, I am grateful to him for not applying the full force of the whip. This is something that should not have happened in the first place.”

Sally nodded and turned back to her patient. Soon enough she was finished and putting her salves back in her basket, preparing to leave.

“How often will Duo require the salve?” Heero asked.

“I will need to dress the wounds again this eve, sire.”

“Thank you.”

“Your Highness, Duo is to only perform light duties whilst his back heals,” Sally said firmly.

“I understand. I had planned for him to completely rest and recover, no duties at all,” Heero stated.

“I think Duo would prefer to have something to do, sire. He's not one for lazing around,” Sally replied with a smile.

Heero couldn't help but smile in return. He was well aware of Duo's boundless energy at times, the slave was always eager to please and happy to be doing something. “I will keep him to small tasks then, ones that will not irritate or worsen his injuries.”

“Thank you.” With Duo treated, Sally began to move back out into the sitting area where she paused for a moment. “When do you wish to speak with me regarding the accusations, sire?”

“Late morn. I need to speak with Captain Chang first and go back over the statements he took from my wife and Duo. I will send for you once I have completed those tasks.”

“As you wish.” Sally curtsied again and left.

Turning to Trowa, Heero spoke. “Let us go to the barracks and find Wufei. It's time this investigation was underway.”

“Do you wish for me to leave Quatre here with Duo?”

“If you do not mind? I really do not wish to leave Duo by himself.”

“Then Quatre will stay.”

* * * 

Sitting in Wufei's office in the barracks, Heero went over the Captain's statement with him in careful detail, making notes where necessary. Once Wufei had finished confirming his statement, Heero questioned him in regards to several points.

“You said you heard a scream when walking to the marital chambers with the maid; correct?”

“Yes, sire. As the maid and I reached the door to the chambers, we heard a scream.” Wufei's brow furrowed for a moment.

“What is it?” Heero asked, noting there was something not sitting right with the Captain.

“I'm not sure, sire, but I do remember that the maid was talking quite a lot and thinking to myself that I wished she would be quiet. As we drew closer to the marital chambers, the maid continued to talk, only her voice began to get louder and louder. When we reached the door that's when we heard the scream. We both entered into the sitting area but no one was there. That's when I heard the princess scream again from the bed chamber.”

“Her voice was getting louder?” Heero queried.

“Yes, sire. By the time we were almost at the door she was very loud.”

“I see.” Heero thought long and hard on that bit of information and made a couple of notes. “You said you entered the sitting area and heard another scream? What happened then?”

“I heard the princess yell out something like 'Get away from me,' although I don't remember the exact words she used, and then she screamed again. That's when I ran into the bed chamber and saw the princess on the bed and Duo in the corner.”

“Did you actually see Duo touch the princess?”

“No, I didn't. As I said, he was cowering in the corner and the princess was on the bed.”

“What did Duo look like when you saw him?”

“As I said, he was cowering in the corner. His pants were torn, he was shaking and when I approached he put his hands over his head and appeared to try and shrink into the corner, as if to protect himself from a beating. When I spoke to him and managed to get him to look at me, he was terrified. I have never seen that look on anyone's face before and I have to admit, it upset me to see him so frightened.”

“And what of the maid and the princess during this?”

“The maid went immediately to the bed to comfort the princess. The princess appeared to be very upset and angry. I removed Duo from the bed chamber immediately.”

Heero pondered on Wufei's words for a moment. “What happened then?”

Wufei explained about taking Duo to the dungeon and returning to take the princess' statement. “I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right,” Wufei said and frowned again. Seeing the prince's eyebrow rise in question, he elaborated. “When I explained that I needed to take the statement, the princess was very annoyed. She seemed to be more upset by the fact that Duo was entitled to a trial and not immediately condemned. She accused me of doubting her word, of believing a slave's word over hers.” Wufei continued to explain the exchange that had taken place whilst doing his best to take the princess' statement. “I do understand that people react in different ways to crimes committed against them, but the princess seemed more angry about Duo not being immediately charged than with what allegedly happened.”

Wufei's confession of the alleged crime didn't sit well with Heero either and he recalled the words the maid had spoken the previous eve. He didn't disclose that information though, he would keep that to himself for a while. “What happened after you spoke with the princess?”

The Captain reiterated his conversation with Duo and request for the healer to attend both Duo and the princess. He explained how he'd taken his findings to the king and the following trial where the princess had more or less demanded the trial take place immediately and the King giving in to the demands. “At risk of being charged with treason, my prince, I have to say that the trial was not fair by any means and I am pleased to see that you are investigating properly, as should have happened in the first place.”

“Thank you, Wufei. I do believe my father tried to act in the best interests of the princess and avoid any scandal, the laws as you know do have a few loopholes in them.”

“I am well aware of that, my prince. Believe me when I say I went through everything I could find to try and delay the trial until you returned, but there wasn't anything I could find or do to effect that.”

“Once I have finished with this investigation and after the end result, whatever it may be, I can promise you I will be asking my father to convene with the advisers, myself and other members of the council to take a good look at the laws and make the necessary changes to them.”

Wufei nodded.

“Thank you, Captain. You have been most helpful. I will speak again with you should it be necessary.” Heero stood, his brother mirroring him and with the parchments in hand, the pair left.

* * * 

Having been told he was to remain on light duties, Duo, with the assistance of Quatre, cleaned up his master's chambers. They made the bed between them, folded the prince's clothes and tidied up the bed chamber. Moving into the sitting area, Quatre gathered up all the dishes from breakfast and put them back on the tray. Leaving Duo to finish tidying up and stoking the fire, he took the tray back to the kitchens where he was met with a barrage of questions.

Uncomfortable with the attention he was getting, Quatre explained to the kitchen staff that he couldn't comment on anything right now as Prince Heero was conducting his own investigation. He could tell them though that Duo was safe and as well as could be expected at that point. Leaving the kitchen staff frustrated with the lack of information, but understanding of the slave's explanations, he beat a hasty retreat back to Duo.

As the pair worked together, Quatre gave Duo a step by step account of his ride out to find the two princes. Duo was once again struck by guilt for the thoughts he'd had regarding his fellow slave. Once Quatre had finished with his tale, he asked the question he'd been wanting to ask all along. 

“Duo, I do not for one moment think you tried to attack the princess,” he said. “Can you tell me what did happen?”

With the work finished for now, the two slaves made themselves comfortable on the rug by the fire and Duo gave in to the request and told his sorry tale. Quatre remained silent throughout the entire confession, only giving a soft gasp here and there and doing his best to keep his tears at bay. “She can't be allowed to get away with this, Duo. You have to tell your master the truth...we _need_ to tell your master the truth. I know the princess has been trying to get rid of you for some time, but I never thought she would stoop this low.”

“You're right, Quatre. My master does need to know, but what if he doesn't believe me?”

“I don't know the answer to that, Duo, but I do know that we can't stay silent any longer.”

The conversation between the two was cut short when the door to the sitting area opened and the two princes stepped back in. Immediately both slaves scrambled to their knees and bowed their heads.

Noting the two slaves by the fire, Heero couldn't help but smile. He strode across to his chair and sat in it, Trowa following behind and taking up residence in the other chair. Heero dropped the rolls of parchment to the table and reclined back. “Duo, please fetch me a goblet of wine.”

Duo raised himself up and went to complete the task, Quatre behind him a moment later when Prince Trowa also asked for wine. Handing over the requested drinks, both slaves knelt at their respective master's feet, awaiting any further orders.

Having drunk half his wine, Heero picked up the rolls of parchment and quickly read through them. “Duo, fetch me my quill, ink and more parchment please.”

The requested items were duly collected and handed over. Duo kneeling once more.

“Duo, I have spoken with the Captain of the guard at great length in regards to these charges against you. I have read through your statement and that of the princess and found that they do differ from each other. I fully intend to find out exactly what happened and in order to do that I need you to trust me and tell me everything that has gone on.” As Heero spoke, he watched his slave very carefully.

“I will be asking you a lot of questions regarding your statement and what happened. I also have other questions too. Will you cooperate?”

Keeping his eyes lowered, Duo nodded his head.

“Thank you. Let us start with your statement, shall we?” Heero read through the statement Duo had given to Wufei, Duo shivering from time to time as his mind recalled the events of that afternoon.

Prince Trowa and Quatre also listened intently, Quatre shifting from time to time as he tried to keep his anger at bay.

Having read the statement, Heero proceeded to ask his questions, Duo replying as honestly as he could. “The princess claims that you physically pushed her to the bed and that she tried to push you away. She also said she tried hitting at you and even tried to bite you when you put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Is this true?”

“No, master,” Duo whispered. “I did nothing like that at all. The princess was the one to grab at me and my clothes, tearing at my pants before I managed to get away from her.”

“The healer, she attended to you after the... alleged altercation?”

“Yes, she did, master.”

Heero scribbled away on his parchment, also making notes on the parchment with Duo's statement on it. “Duo, I'm going to ask you some other questions now and I want you to be completely honest with me. You will not be punished for speaking the truth; do you understand?”

“Yes, master.”

“Duo, I have reason to believe that the princess has had you doing chores for her whilst I have been away or otherwise occupied. Is this true?”

“Yes, master.”

Knowing that the only way to get the complete truth out of his slave was to ask direct questions that Duo could not evade in any way, Heero set to his task. “When I have been away from the castle I have always left you with some chores to complete. Aside from those chores, what has the princess had you do?”

Duo swallowed hard. There was no way he could avoid answering or try to change things around. He glanced at Quatre from underneath his bangs and received an encouraging smile in return. “Once you have gone, master, I begin the chores you have left for me to do, sometimes I've finished, other times I've just started or am part way through when the maid comes to find me...” Duo had decided that either way he would still, most likely have a date with the sword and therefore had nothing to lose, so he spilled the entire truth, the types and number of chores the princess had him doing, how he'd been forced to wait on her hand and foot and also that maid. By the time he was done, his throat was parched.

Both princes had listened in silence, not once interrupting Duo, but the shock of the full revelation of what had been going on behind Heero's back hit both men hard. By the time Duo was finished, Heero's temper was well and truly on the rise again – only this time he was also furious at the maid too.

“Why did you not speak of this to me, Duo?” Heero got out through gritted teeth.

Duo trembled a touch at the tone, but he'd come this far and knew he'd burned all his bridges. There was no going back now. “I couldn't tell you master. The princess... she said...”

“What did she say?” Heero demanded.

“Brother, calm yourself. You're only upsetting Duo and that's no way to encourage him to open up to you,” Trowa said and gave his brother a stern look.

“I'm sorry, you're right, Trowa.” Heero took a deep breath and called his temper back to heel. “What did the princess say to prevent you from speaking up?” he asked again in a softer tone.

“She said that if I said anything to you or anyone else that I would be flogged or sent away,” Duo whispered. “I didn't want a flogging and the extra work wasn't all that bad so I said nothing.”

Trowa looked down to where his slave was tugging at his breeches. “Yes, Quatre?”

“Permission to speak, master?”

“I don't think that now is the time, Quatre. You will have your chance shortly to tell us what you know,” Trowa replied.

“But, master. It's important and relates to what Duo is saying.”

Heero's attention switched to the blonde. “What is it you wish to say, Quatre?” Heero asked.

“Sire, a little while ago I became concerned in regards to Duo and how he always seemed to be busy. I know he has his chores to do for you, sire, but it seemed he was always doing something. Before, we would sometimes share meals together or spend a little time in our quarters, but that began to stop. When I asked Duo about it he told me to leave it alone. It was obvious that something was bothering him but he didn't want to talk about it so I respected his request and didn't ask him again. I did start to think more and more about it though and the more I thought, the more I realized that this started to happen not long after the princess arrived with her maid and you were wed.” Quatre paused for a moment.

“When your boots went missing and then turned up all dirty again, I had to tell you what I knew, that I had seen Duo clean them. When I learned it was the maid that found them for you and that they were dirty I thought more and more about Duo's constant absence from meals and the things we used to share. It was not long after that I was in the library and I overheard the princess and her maid talking.” Quatre paused.

“Go on,” Prince Trowa encouraged.

“I heard them talking about Duo and how they were trying to wear him down in the hope that with him being so tired he would make mistakes and be punished for them, that you would see how useless he was and get rid of him. When I confronted Duo again about his always being busy, I told him what I knew, what I'd overheard and he finally confided in me. He asked me not to say anything as if the mistress found out, she would surely have him flogged. It was after that I decided to try and help him all I could. By that I started to assist him with his chores once mine were done so he could have everything finished by the time you returned, sire. I also tried to stay with him as much as possible so the maid or princess couldn't do anything bad to him. Several times the maid came to find Duo and he had to go to the princess. Unfortunately, I couldn't always be there for him.”

“Duo, is this true?” Heero asked.

Duo nodded. “Yes, master.”

Heero gave his brother a grim look. “Thank you, Quatre, that was most enlightening.”

Trowa dropped a hand to caress his slave's head. “Why did you not come to me and speak to me about this, Quatre? You know I would have listened to you.”

“I know, master, but I gave Duo my word that I wouldn't speak to either you or Prince Heero about it, that I would leave it to him to say something.”

“Alright, I accept you gave your word, but there are times when speaking up is necessary to avoid further complications. Brother?”

“Yes?”

“I think we need to speak with the healer now and see what she has to say in regard to all of this.”

“You are correct. Once I have the healer's version of what transpired along with her medical reports I can begin to draw conclusions.”

Trowa nodded. “Once that is complete I dare say we will have enough evidence to speak with father and have that retrial.”

“There is one other thing we may need to do before we take the evidence to father.”

Trowa arched an eyebrow. “And what might that be?”

“Before we go to father, I will possibly need to speak with my wife and that maid of hers.” That was something Heero was and wasn't looking forward to. 

At his master's feet, Duo shuddered. He could only hope that he would not have to accompany the prince when he spoke with the princess. Aside from knowing the princess would probably lie through her teeth, Duo had a very uncomfortable feeling that the princess wouldn't be beyond swinging the sword at his neck herself.

~ * ~

tbc...


	54. Chapter 53

“Enter,” Sally called to whomever was knocking at her door. The door opened a touch and a blonde head appeared around the jam, the rest of the slave following and dropping to his knees. “Ah, Quatre. What can I do for you?”

“Mistress Healer, Prince Heero requests your presence in his chambers as soon as is convenient. He also asked if you could bring along your medical reports for the princess and Duo from when you checked them both after the... the alleged altercation,” Quatre said.

“Of course. Please let the prince know I will be there in due course. I will just need to find those reports and I'll be on my way.”

“Thank you, Mistress Healer.” Quatre stood and left the healer's chambers.

Sally quickly located the medical records she'd made of her treatments and placed them in her basket. Having slipped on her cloak, she picked up the basket and left her chambers.

*

Duo opened the door to admit the healer into Prince Heero's chambers, following quickly behind and once again taking up residence at his master's feet.

Sally smiled to herself, noting how reluctant Duo was to leave Heero's side – it also appeared that the prince was equally as reluctant to have the slave out of his sight for long either, judging by the way his hand immediately dropped to caress the head of the slave. “Sire,” she greeted.

“Thank you for coming,” Heero replied. “Please, be seated.”

Quatre had brought another chair across to sit by the fire, Sally removing her cloak and passing it to a waiting Quatre before taking her seat.

“Did you bring your medical reports of your findings with you?” Heero asked.

“Yes, sire, I have them right here.”

“May I look at them please?”

“Of course.” Sally reached into her basket and withdrew the parchments, passing them over to the prince.

“Duo, would you please fetch the healer some refreshment? It will take me a moment to read through these.” Heero unraveled the parchments and passed one over to his brother to read whilst he began on the other.

“Yes, master. Mistress Healer, what can I fetch for you?” Duo asked.

“Just some water will be fine, thank you, Duo.”

Raising himself from the floor, Duo moved across the room and poured a goblet of water, returning moments later and passing it to the healer.

“Thank you, Duo.”

Task complete, Duo quickly knelt back at his master's feet.

Silence reigned over the room for a short while whilst both princes read the reports, swapping over once they were done with their first one. Heero's brow furrowed from time to time, Trowa's also, and the heir to the throne made several notes. Finally they were done with their reading and Heero turned to the healer.

“Firstly, thank you again for tending to Duo and the princess.”

“It was my pleasure, sire.”

“I have some questions for you in regards to your findings.”

“I will do my best to answer them for you, sire.” Sally sat up straighter and placed the now empty goblet on a small side table.

Reaching for the other parchments of the testimonies, Heero placed them on his lap, opened them and met the healer's eye. “In the princess' statement, she said that Duo had forced himself upon her, that he had pushed her to the bed. She also stated that she had tried to fight him off, had tried to bite him when he put his hand over her mouth.”

“I believe that is what she told Captain Chang, Your Highness.”

“If that was the case, and remember, I have no proper understanding of the medical side of things so correct me if I am wrong, but shouldn't there be some form of evidence of a struggle? Physical evidence that is?” Heero questioned.

“In my experience as a healer, whenever I have treated people that have been involved in a physical altercation there has always been some form of evidence of that altercation.”

“Could you elaborate a little?” Trowa asked.

“Certainly, sire.” Sally switched her attention between the two brothers as she explained. “The type and severity of the physical evidence depends on the altercation itself. By that I mean if two soldiers had met in a battle one would expect quite severe wounds, bleeding, bruising, even limbs missing. If it were a simple fist fight then there would be evidence such as bruising, cuts and minor injuries. Someone pushing another away or trying to restrain another would leave behind some form of bruising too.”

“I have noted in your report that there is nothing mentioned in regards to bruising on the princess. Could you explain that a little more for me?” Heero requested.

“When I examined the princess I did pay particular attention to looking for any form of bruising, especially around the shoulders, arms and wrists. I did not find any areas of damaged skin to back up a claim of being in an altercation.”

“So there was no evidence that Duo had pushed, grabbed, restrained or struck the princess?”

“The princess' clothing was torn, but that was the only sign of violence of any kind. There were no marks at all on the princess' skin,” Sally said honestly.

“And what of Duo? The princess said she had tried to fight him off, bite him. Surely there should be some type of mark, bruising or the like if that is the case?” Heero looked up from the Captain's notes.

“I would expect to find some evidence of a fight on Duo, but again, I found nothing other than a couple of old bruises, but they were on his legs,” Sally stated.

“How can you tell if the bruises are fresh or old?” Trowa queried.

“In my experience, a fresh bruise tends to be a sort of blueish purple in color. An older bruise tends to darken as time passes and then fade, sometimes there is some yellowing there too. In Duo's case, the bruises on his legs were already beginning to fade which meant they had to be at least a couple of days old. When I asked Duo about those bruises he told me he'd knocked himself against the furniture. Given the placement of the bruising, the fading of it and the size, it matched up with what he'd said and I saw no reason to question him further.”

“Was there any sign of an altercation between Duo and the princess?” Heero asked, blue eyes watching the healer closely.

“There was no physical evidence at all that I could find to back up the claim of Duo having forced the princess to the bed. The only evidence I could see was that the princess' dress was torn and also Duo's pants.”

“Would you swear to the crown that there was no physical evidence on either person that indicated a violent struggle of any kind had taken place?”

“I would swear to it, my prince.”

“And what of emotional or mental distress?” Trowa asked. “I am purely speculating here, but if a woman were to be raped, or an attempted rape on her, I would imagine there should be some form of mental trauma?”

Sally's eyes gleamed a little. “Funny you should mention that, sire,” she said quietly. Immediately Heero's ears picked up on the soft words and he took a quick glance over the reports he still had.

“Did the princess show any sign of mental distress?” Heero asked, leaning forward in his chair to keep a very close eye on the healer.

_Now that was a difficult question to answer,_ Sally thought. “When I first checked the princess she did appear to be quite upset when I asked her to explain exactly what had happened and didn't want to talk about it. That maid of hers was also quite pushy, repeatedly asking if it was necessary. I did find it a little odd that the maid would insert herself constantly into the conversation, almost smothering the princess at times- or that's how it appeared to me. But to get back to the princess; as I said, she was quite upset at first and reluctantly told me what had happened, when I asked further questions, mainly to clarify a point so I knew exactly what to look for when performing the physical exam, she got quite angry and very short with me. I do realize that people react in different ways when suffering a trauma of some kind, but it has been my experience that women who have been raped or an attempted rape generally appear very scared, frightened and bewildered. The princess didn't appear to be any of those.”

“That is quite interesting,” Heero mused, his mind replaying the dark haired kitchen maid's confession the previous eve.

“But Duo on the other hand...”

“Yes, how was Duo's mental and emotional state when you went to check on him?” Trowa pushed.

“When I stepped into the dungeon to examine Duo, he was a complete mess. He was in shock, shaking, scared and there was a look of terror in his eyes. He found it difficult to relate what had happened and yet he did his best to talk to me. It did have me questioning exactly who was the attacker and who was the victim here-”

“What did you say?” Heero interrupted.

“That Duo was scared-”

“No, the last bit,” Heero clarified and looked to his brother who nodded in reply. Trowa had also picked up on that statement.

“I was questioning who was the victim and who was the attacker?”

“Yes, that.” Heero's mind ticked over for a moment. “Why would you say that?” he asked, looking for clarification of what his thoughts were telling him.

“Sire, I am no healer of the mind and the mind is a very complex thing, however...” Sally paused for a second, “However, Duo's reaction appeared to be that of a victim, the way I would have expected the princess to react given the accusations. Duo was definitely terrified, it was clear in his eyes and his body language. Anyone that got too close and he would flinch away, try to make himself as small as possible. Sire, that is a classic reaction of someone who has experienced violence against themselves.”

“But couldn't that be put down to Duo's past? He was sorely abused before he came here,” Trowa prodded. If they were to clear Duo's name, they needed all the evidence they could get.

“One might say that, sire, but take a look back. Duo has been here almost a full, seasonal cycle. At first he was very skittish around people, but after a while he began to settle down and fit into his role here. When I have had to treat him in the recent past, he's never flinched away from me, nor has he shown any sign of being uncomfortable or scared in anyone else's presence that I am aware of. The person I spoke with and treated in that dungeon was not the Duo I know. This Duo was one that was suddenly very frightened, cowered if you so much as raised your hand to scratch an itch. That is a clear indication of abuse or how a victim reacts after a traumatic event.”

“Thank you, healer.” Heero sat back in his chair a satisfied smile playing across his face.

“Your Highness, will you require anything further?” Sally said, feeling a little nervous at the sight of the smile on the prince's face.

“No, thank you. What you have told me along with your medical statement will be more than enough,” Heero replied. “I would ask that you not speak of this to anyone and that you avail yourself for the retrial should your presence be necessary.”

“Of course, my prince. If I am no longer required, I best be on my way.” Sally stood and curtsied before taking back her cloak, following Quatre to the door and leaving the prince's chambers.

“What do you think, brother?” Heero asked, looking deep into Trowa's emerald eyes.

“I think we have more than enough evidence to demand a retrial.” Trowa gave one of his rare smiles.

“So do I, brother. So do I.” Heero's eyes positively gleamed. “I think it is time we return to meet with father and set up this retrial.”

“What of the princess?” Trowa asked.

Heero raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Aren't you going to question her in regards to her statement and the evidence you have collected? You did say earlier that you will probably need to speak with her and her maid before approaching father.”

Heero's look turned almost evil. “No. I have decided I would prefer to question my wife at the retrial.”

“As you wish.” Trowa replied, his mind already having a good idea of what his brother was planning.

Heero knew in his own mind that if he refrained from speaking with her and her maid now, the princess and that maid would be at a complete disadvantage at the retrial – but wasn't that what she'd done to Duo?

Sometimes revenge was a dish best served cold.

* * * 

“Are you alright, mistress?' Dorothy asked, entering the bed chamber and opening the heavy drapes.

“I suppose so,” Relena replied, working her way to a reclining position in the bed.

Dorothy moved across the chambers and assisted her mistress to sit up in the bed. Fluffing the pillows she settled them behind the princess to support her. “I have a breakfast tray in the sitting area,” she announced.

“I don't think I could eat anything right now, Dorothy,” Relena replied, picking at the bedclothes.

“Rubbish,” Dorothy stated. “You need to keep your strength up and that baby needs nourishment too.”

“I really don't think I could eat anything, my stomach isn't feeling too good.”

Dorothy looked at her mistress and noted the worry lines etched into her face. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she took the princess' hand into her own. “Don't worry, mistress, everything will work out just fine.”

“I hope so, Dorothy, but I have a bad feeling about this, the prince is going to be a bit harder to convince I think than the king or the rest of the castle staff.” Relena paused. “Has my husband returned to the chambers at all?”

“No, not as yet, mistress. I haven't seen him at all.”

“He's probably off with that piece of trash,” Relena sneered.

“That was my thought too, mistress. He doesn't deserve you, treating you like this,” Dorothy agreed.

“No, he doesn't, problem is, getting him to see that.”

“I'm wondering what he is going to do now,” Dorothy mused.

“I'm not sure,” Relena replied. “He did prevent that slave from losing his head and said something about finding out what had happened; however, the snipe was found guilty so I'd say we're going to have to be patient for a little while, it's just going to take a little longer before that creature is once more facing the sword.”

“What do we do in the meantime, mistress?”

“There isn't a whole lot we can do, Dorothy. We gave our statements to the Captain, he also walked in on the attack and saw it with his own eyes so he can't refute that. I think that as long as we stick to our story, refuse to be swayed in any way, the prince will have no choice but to abide by the guilty verdict and then that slave will finally meet his deserving end.”

“I'm certain you can do it too, mistress.”

“I suppose I'd better keep practicing those acting skills then,” Relena said with a small smile.

“You are very convincing, mistress,” Dorothy encouraged.

“Thank you, Dorothy.”

* * * 

“Duo?”

The slave looked up from where he was stoking the fire.”Master?” he replied, placing the poker by the hearth and turning his bowed head in the direction of the prince.

“My brother and I are going to seek audience with my father in regards to the retrial. Whilst we are gone you may take a bath and fetch dinner from the kitchens for us.” Heero paused and turned to his brother. “You will join me for dinner this eve?”

“Of course,” Trowa replied.

“Good.” Heero turned back to his waiting slave. “I want you and Quatre to stay together at all times. There are bound to be other slaves and staff in the castle who will be curious as to what is going on. You are not to speak of what is happening to anyone at all. Is that understood?”

“Yes, master,” Duo whispered. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing any of the other staff or slaves at all, unknowing of what their reaction to him would be. He was grateful his master had forbidden him to speak of this, it gave him the perfect 'out'.

“Quatre, you are to remain with Duo at all times, do not let him out of your sight. We do not want him to be abused in any way by anyone. Should anyone ask what is going on, you are to tell them that you are not permitted to speak of this. If they are that curious, they can come and ask myself or the heir,” Trowa stated, knowing full well that none of the castle inhabitants would dare to approach either Heero or himself for information.

“As you wish, master.” Quatre gave Duo a warm smile. He'd make sure to keep Duo safe.

“Good. Brother, if you are ready?” Trowa moved towards the door, Quatre and Duo mirroring his actions.

“One moment.” Heero picked up the rolls of parchment and tucked them into his tunic. “Let us be off.” Striding across the room, Heero paused at the door and reached for Duo, pulling the slave from his kneeling position to standing. He enveloped the slave gently in his strong arms. “Remain safe,” he whispered into Duo's ear before reaching for the slave's lips and sealing them with his own in a torrid kiss.

When the kiss broke, Duo was left panting and starry eyed. “I will do my best, master,” he replied shyly.

“That is all I can ask,” Heero whispered back and placed another, although this time, tender, kiss to Duo's mouth.

* 

“Ah, Heero, my son. What have you learned?” the king asked when Heero and Trowa stepped inside the small office.

“Father,” Heero greeted. “I have learned quite a lot,” he said, “I wish to discuss it with you as I feel there is more than enough in my findings to have that retrial and prove Duo's innocence.”

Noting the number of rolls of parchment Heero was removing from his tunic, the king made a decision. “Let us go through to the sitting room, we will be more comfortable there.”

Nodding, the two princes followed their father through another office door and into the king's private sitting area.

“Mother,” Heero greeted, a little taken aback at the sight of his mother sitting beside the fire.

“My sons,” Queen Une said with a smile, rose and accepted the hugs offered to her. “I trust it is alright with you both if I sit in on this? I have my own reasons why I wish to do so and will explain later.”

“Of course, mother,” Heero agreed.

“Thank you. Please, be seated.” Queen Une retook her own seat.

The two princes and their father all took seats, Heero sitting the parchments in his lap.

“Okay, Heero. You have our full attention, tell us what you have learned.” Treize sat back, folded his hands across his lap and looked expectantly at his eldest son.

Reaching for the parchment he'd scribbled his notes down on, Heero began to inform his father and mother of his investigations and doubts as to Duo's guilt.

* * * 

Having taken a bath and feeling much better for it, Quatre and Duo decided enough time had passed that their masters would be returning soon and decided to go to the kitchens to fetch dinner. They walked side by side through the castle hallways, talking softly between themselves. Occasionally they would come across another castle slave or staff and despite Duo's misgivings about how people would react to him after the accusations and nearly losing his head, he was pleasantly surprised.

No one spoke harshly to him, most didn't speak at all, just offered up a smile and hurried on about their duties. Those that did speak simply said they were happy he was still alive. The young slave was quite shocked by all this, it was the last thing he'd expected.

As they drew closer to the kitchens they came across one person that Duo really had no wish to see ever again.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

“Ignore her, Duo,” Quatre whispered and tugged on his fellow slave's arm.

Dorothy sat the tray she'd been carrying down on a small side table and put her hands on her hips, blocking the hallway. “You still scared of me, little mouse?” she sneered. “You should be. My mistress is very displeased with you and if my mistress is unhappy then I'm unhappy.”

Duo began to tremble and kept his eyes lowered. Quatre did his best to move in front of his fellow slave and block the nasty maid.

“You think you're safe? Think this is all over with now that your master has ridden in and saved your scrawny neck? I suggest you think again, you piece of trash. By the time my mistress has finished with you, you'll be begging for the sword to end your miserable existence.”

Duo's trembling began to worsen, the cold hand of fear rising steadily in his chest.

“Leave us alone,” Quatre snapped, pulling Duo closer to him.

Ignoring the blonde, Dorothy moved. “You're nothing,” Dorothy snarled and stepped closer. “You're nothing but a cheap, low down piece of filth.” Dorothy raised her hand, Duo cowered, but she didn't strike him. She poked him hard in the chest. “Watch your back, gutter rat, your days are numbered.” With a look of pure hatred, Dorothy turned to pick up the tray. As she began to walk off, she hissed, “I'm looking forward to making you suffer.”

Once the maid was gone, Duo all but collapsed into Quatre's arms. “It's okay, Duo,” Quatre soothed. “There's nothing she can do to you.”

“You say that but you can't be sure,” Duo managed to whisper out.

“Your master is holding a retrial and I just know you will be cleared of any wrongdoing. The princess and that maid won't be able to touch you.”

“We don't know that for sure, Quatre.”

The blonde sighed. “No, we don't, but I fully intend to do what your master asked of me.” Seeing the frown on Duo's face, he continued. “I'm not letting you out of my sight. When you're not with your master or mine, then I will be with you. There is no way possible that the princess or her maid will be able to do anything to you, Duo, not when I'm there.”

Those words gave Duo a small measure of comfort. He could tell that the blonde was sincere and fully believed him when he said he wouldn't leave Duo alone. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“You're most welcome, Duo. Now, think you're up to facing the kitchen staff?”

Duo smiled. “Yes, I think so.”

“Great.” Grabbing Duo's hand, Quatre continued ahead to the kitchens.

Arriving at the kitchens a few moments later, Quatre led the way inside, Duo right behind him and doing his best to hide his nervousness.

At first no one seemed to realize they were there, carrying on and ignoring the pair. Then Quatre spoke.

“Miss Noin, we have come to collect our masters' dinners if they are ready.”

The cook turned around and spotting Duo behind the blonde, she gave a cry of delight. Dropping her spoon back into whatever it was she was stirring at the time, she shot across the kitchen almost bowling Quatre over in her haste and enveloped Duo in her arms.

“Duo! You poor thing. I am so happy to see you and so glad your master got back here in time,” the cook said as she hugged the thin slave.

Squashed against the cook's ample chest, Duo at first felt panic rise and then pushed it away. The cook seemed genuinely pleased to see him. He hugged back. “I'm happy to see you too, Miss Noin.”

Releasing the slave, Noin held him at arm's length. “You need fattening up, my boy. Go sit over there and I'll give you something while you wait for your master's tray.”

Still uncertain of himself, Duo moved to sit where Noin had indicated. Quatre followed with an amused smile on his face. Suddenly the pair were surrounded by other kitchen slaves and staff, all just as happy as Noin had been to see Duo again – and they let him know it too.

Duo hadn't realized just how many friends he'd made since coming to the castle. Everyone wanted to hug him and pass on their thoughts and best wishes. One or two did ask about the charges and what was happening, but Quatre ran interference, advising that they were not allowed to talk about the charges or what Prince Heero was doing about them.

A bowl with some sweet pastries landed on the table in front of Duo and he blinked.

“Eat up, Duo.” Noin smiled and bustled back to her preparation of the princes' trays.

Eyes roamed over the selection and Duo picked one out, offering the bowl to Quatre once he'd made his choice. Quatre took a pastry and bit into it, chewing slowly and enjoying the treat.

Biting into his own pastry, Duo closed his eyes in bliss. The tastes danced over his tongue and he realized with a jerk that he'd not enjoyed a sweet treat in quite some time.

By the time the pastries were all gone, the trays were ready. Picking them up, both slaves thanked the cook and took their leave. Their masters should be back by now and although he was dreading it, Duo was also keen to learn what had transpired during the meeting between his master and the king and what his fate would be now.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	55. Chapter 54

“I have to commend you on your investigation, Heero,” Queen Une stated once Heero had finished reciting what he'd learned to his parents.

“Thank you, mother,” Heero responded. 

“A very thorough job, Heero,” the king said. “Given the evidence you have we can certainly call for a retrial. This time though I think we should do things a little differently.”

“What do you mean by that, father?” Heero questioned, curious to know what his father had in mind. Usually trials were held and depending on the severity of the charges themselves either the King oversaw the trial and made the final decision, or one of the appointed Lords in the kingdom did.

“Technically speaking, even with all the evidence you have, this could still be seen as the word of a slave against that of a royal. What I am suggesting is to make this a fair trial for both the princess and your slave, instead of myself or a Lord presiding, we have a group of about six people make the decision.”

“I'm not sure I follow your line of thinking, father.”

The Queen gave a snort. “Oh Treize, you're not doing a very good job of explaining things,” she accused.

The king looked a little sheepish. “No, I'm not. Maybe you should explain it, my dear. After all, you were the one who came up with the idea.”

“Thank you.” The queen turned to look Heero in the eye. “My proposal is that we select about six people, independent people that have no interest, stand not to benefit in any way from this to sit in on the trial. Their job will be to listen to the evidence you provide, hear what you, Duo and the princess have to say in relation to the matter and then make a totally unbiased decision in regard to the charges.” Une sat back and let her words sink in.

Heero's brows knitted together as he thought about his mother's idea. He looked across to Trowa who was also deep in thought. It did sound like a very good option, one that would give Duo a fair and just chance of clearing his name. “What do you think, brother?”

Trowa had also been thinking long and hard on their mother's words and he had to agree, her idea bore merit. “I think it could be a very good thing. The Lords, regardless of how fair they feel they might be, will always swing more to the royal side and I don't think they would give an honest result. This way does sound much fairer for all and would give Duo a fighting chance. When selecting the people to make the final decision we would need to make sure to select people that have no vested interest, know either the princess or Duo, or stand to gain anything whatever the outcome.”

“That could be the only stumbling block in an otherwise excellent idea,” Heero mused.

“Might I suggest that the people selected to make the final decision come from a neighboring kingdom, or a neutral sector of Colonia? The people there would have no reason to favor one over the other.” Queen Une said.

“That is a good idea,” King Treize mused. “You know, I think that maybe we approach the Captain of the guard and ask if we could use some of his people to form this committee and be the ones to make the final decision. The clans from where Wufei hails are fair and just, they believe in hearing both sides of the story and making an informed decision from there. They won't stand to gain anything from the outcome and justice will be served.”

“Actually, I think that is an excellent idea, father. Wufei's people would be ideal,” Heero said.

“I agree,” Trowa stated. “Wufei's clansmen have always been held in the highest esteem by all kingdoms.”

“Then I will send for the Captain and put our proposal to him.” Treize stood and moved to the door where he called for one of the guards to fetch Captain Chang.

Whilst the princes and their parents waited for the Captain to arrive, they occupied themselves with discussing the idea a little more. After a short while there came a knock at the door and Captain Chang entered the sitting room.

“You sent for me, Your Highness?” Wufei said with a bow when he entered the chambers.

“Yes, Captain, I did. Please, take a seat.” Once the Captain was seated, King Treize – assisted by the Queen – explained the idea of having a group of roughly six people decide the outcome of the retrial and who they thought would be the most reputable and honest people to make up that group.

Wufei was both stunned and flattered that his King would deem his people trustworthy enough to take on such a task. It shouldn't have surprised him though, the people of the Nataku Kingdom were renowned for their sense of justice, honor and fair play.

“My King, I am honored that you would ask such a thing of my people and whilst I cannot speak for them, I can certainly approach the clan elders with your request.”

“That is all we can ask, Captain, that they consider it and answer the request as soon as possible.”

“How soon do you wish to hold the retrial, sire?”

“The sooner the better, I think,” the king replied.

Wufei thought for a moment. “Sire, I can send word of your request immediately to the clan elders. If they agree, I'm sure they could be here within three sunrises.”

“Thank you, Captain. I will have the royal scribe write out the request with a basic explanation of what would be required. The full explanation will be given once they arrive; providing they agree that is.”

“Of course, sire. I will make preparations to leave as soon as the parchment is ready.”

“Good. Take a couple of guards with you. I will send the parchment to you at the barracks.”

Standing, Wufei gave the royals a low bow. “I will make haste, sire.” With those words, Wufei left to prepare for the journey ahead. 

With the departure of the Captain, Heero decided to take his own leave. He'd been away from Duo for long enough and while he knew Quatre would be keeping Duo safe, Heero still didn't trust his wife or that maid of hers not to try anything, especially knowing what he did about the pair after his investigations so far.

“Before you go, my son, there is something I wish to ask,” Queen Une said.

“What is it, mother?” Heero responded, curious as to what his mother wanted to know.

“You have been investigating these charges quite thoroughly and I commend you on that. However, I have noted one important thing is missing.”

Heero frowned and thought deeply. He couldn't think of anything he'd overlooked. “What is that, mother?”

“Have you spoken with the princess in regards to her statement and what happened?”

A scowl appeared on Heero's face. “No, I have not. I wasn't intending to speak with her on this subject until the retrial.”

“Have you seen or spoken to her at all since your return?”

“No.”

“Heero, regardless of what you may be feeling, she is still your wife and carrying your child – the heir I might add. Don't you think you should at least check on her to see that she is alright?”

The scowl continued to remain on Heero's face, reminding the Queen of when her son was a little boy and being made to do something he really didn't want to do.

“I suppose I should,” Heero grudgingly agreed.

“Your wife may not be on the list of your most favorite people right now, but she is still your wife and does deserve some consideration from you. Whilst you may not wish to speak to her in regards to the altercation, you owe her the courtesy of knowing there will be a retrial and roughly when that retrial will be held. I also think you should speak to her about her statement too.”

The prince really didn't want to speak with Relena about the accusations, he'd much rather spring it on her at the retrial. He was pretty certain she was lying. Given everything he'd discovered since starting this proper investigation the evidence all pointed in that direction.

“I will return to my chambers and partake of dinner. Once I have eaten, I will speak with the princess, check on her state of health and inform her of the intended retrial and when we hope to have it. As for her statement and what happened, I really don't think it would be in either her's or my best interests to discuss that right now.”

Une could see the glint in her son's eye and had a fair idea that the entire confrontation would probably end up in a screaming match. “Fair enough. All I ask is that you speak with her and try to keep a civil tongue in your mouth.”

“I will do my best, mother. We will leave you now, dinner will be awaiting us both.”

Having bid their parents good eve, the two brothers left to return to Heero's chambers and their respective slaves, allowing the royal scribe to enter the chambers as they departed.

With the departure of their sons, Une left her husband to deal with the scribe, opting to return to her needlework. 

The scribe made quick work of the king's request and brief explanation to the Nataku Kingdom's clan elders, putting enough information on parchment without being too involved. Having read over the document and happy enough with it, Treize rolled it up and applied the royal seal. Slipping the parchment into a leather cylinder, he handed it over to a palace guard with strict instructions to take it directly to Captain Chang.

The guard departed for the barracks, the scribe was dismissed and the king returned to his chambers to contemplate the fiasco that would undoubtedly soon be upon them.

* * * 

Having returned from the kitchens with their trays of dinner, the two slaves sat once more before the fire. Duo placed more wood on it, pushing the logs around until he was satisfied. The earlier encounter in the hall with the maid had left him a little raw and shaken.

He also had the dilemma of telling his master of the encounter or keeping it to himself.

Watching Duo's face and eyes carefully, Quatre could see the conflict going on inside the other slave's head and had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking. “Duo?” When the other slave turned to look at him, Quatre gave a soft smile and continued. “Don't let that maid get to you, your master will not allow any further harm to come to you.”

“I know what you're saying, Quatre, but she really scares me. What happens if my master sends me on an errand and I run into her or the princess again?”

“That's a good question,” Quatre replied thoughtfully.

“I know the master is hoping to have a retrial and I appreciate that. If I am still found guilty then my master will have no choice but to allow the inevitable to happen.”

“It won't come to that, Duo,” Quatre replied fiercely. “I know Prince Heero will have more than enough evidence to have the guilty verdict overturned.”

“And if he does, what then?”

“Huh? What do you mean, what then? You will be cleared of all charges and return to your usual place, looking after your master.”

Duo gave a smile of his own, but it didn't reach his eyes. “Yes, that will most likely happen, but that's not quite what I meant.” Seeing the puzzled look on Quatre's face, he continued. “If the verdict is overturned and I return to serve my master, what's to say this won't happen again? The princess and that maid will still be here and free to do whatever they want to me. Just because I'm cleared doesn't mean the torment will stop, if anything, it will probably get a whole lot worse.” The last few words were spoken so softly that Quatre barely heard them.

“I never thought of that,” he admitted honestly. “You do have a good point there. I dare say it would be a lot harder though for the princess or the maid to do anything to you, the prince knows about their vile acts towards you and I'm sure he would be warning them both to leave you alone and keep a closer eye on you.”

“But he can't be there all the time,” Duo said softly.

“Then we will have to make sure that I'm with you when your master can't be.”

“I still can't see them stopping. Like earlier, when we went to the kitchens. That maid managed to find us,” Duo shrugged.

“We need to tell your master about that too,” Quatre replied.

“And even if he knows, there isn't much he can do about it,” Duo pointed out.

“Don't underestimate your master, Duo. I know he will come up with something to stop this. I'm sure he will be keeping a close eye on you and when he's not there, I will be or my master will watch over you.”

“You make it all sound so simple, but it won't make much difference. I just know that the princess won't stop until she's gotten rid of me one way or another.” Duo lowered his eyes, his heart lay heavy in his chest knowing that either way, he would still suffer.

“We will find a way, Duo. I promise you that,” Quatre vowed quietly.

Before they could talk further, the door to the chambers opened and both princes stepped in. Both slaves scrambled from their sitting position to their knees.

Noting the slaves by the fire and the trays on the table, Prince Heero strode into the sitting area and moved to his desk to place the rolls of parchment on it. Duo immediately followed him across to take his cloak and fold the garment up.

“Your dinner is ready, master,” he said before taking the cloak through to the bed chamber.

Moving towards the fire, Heero sat in his usual chair, his brother sitting in the other one once Quatre had removed his cloak. Both slaves picked up their respective trays and placed them on the smaller tables to the side of each of the chairs before kneeling at their master's feet.

Silence stretched through the chambers as both princes began to eat and feed their respective slaves. Each prince had a lot on their mind and so did both slaves. Neither slave wanted to bring up the confrontation with the maid earlier, but both knew something had to be said.

Heero was distracted with the thought of having to speak with his wife once dinner was over. He wasn't scared to face the woman, not at all, he just knew she would start complaining and badgering him as soon as he stepped into the room and that was something Heero hated with a passion. He knew his mother was right, he should check on her, if only to make sure she was well; but it didn't mean he had to like the idea.

Trowa was musing over much the same thing, wondering exactly how his brother would be handling the visit to his wife. He couldn't blame his brother's reluctance to speak with the princess and sincerely hoped it wouldn't dissolve into a trading of heated words. Picking up a piece of meat from the tray and feeding it to Quatre, Trowa's attention turned to the two slaves. They had both been rather quiet and subdued. He studied first Quatre and then Duo, noting the preoccupied air about them both.

“Quatre?” Trowa said, breaking the silence and causing not just Quatre to look in his direction, but his brother and Duo too.

“Yes, master?”

“Is there something wrong?”

Quatre lowered his eyes and that gesture immediately had Trowa on alert. “Has something happened whilst we were having audience with our father?” Trowa prodded.

Quatre sneaked a look at Duo, the other slave looking miserable and decided he really should speak up.

Heero had also picked up on Duo's subdued air and looked properly at his slave. He noted the miserable expression on the face, the slump to the shoulders and general air of depression. “Duo? What has happened?”

“Sire,” Quatre said and waited.

Both princes turned to the blonde. “What is it, Quatre? Tell us what happened,” Trowa insisted.

“On our way to the kitchens to fetch dinner, we ran into the princess' maid. A few words were said, not very nice ones and it upset Duo quite a bit,” Quatre said softly.

Heero's turned to Duo. “Is this true?”

“Yes, master.” Duo kept his head lowered.

“What did she say?” Heero demanded, eyes narrowing in anger. He noted Duo flinch away and mentally berated himself. He reached out a hand and gently ran it over the top of Duo's head. “I apologize, Duo. It's not you I am angry at.”

Leaning into the soft caress, Duo relaxed a touch and spoke quietly. “She wasn't very nice at all. I don't recall the exact words, but she implied that the mistress was angry with me and that I will be in a lot of trouble when she catches up with me.”

“She did say that Duo should watch his back, that his days were numbered and she was looking forward to making him suffer,” Quatre added. He figured the prince did need to know the extent of Duo's suffering at the hands of not just the princess, but the maid too who seemed to be far worse than the princess; in Quatre's opinion anyway.

“Did she now,” Heero growled.

“Brother, it would appear to me that the maid is more of a threat to Duo than the princess,” Trowa mused.

Thinking on his brother's words for a moment, Heero was inclined to agree. “Given what we have discovered so far, I would agree with you on that. However, I don't think the maid is entirely responsible, the princess would have put her up to a lot of this.”

“I'm not saying the princess is innocent, not at all. I'd say she's guilty alright, but she's very smart too.”

“How so?” Heero raised an eyebrow.

“She has her maid do a lot of her dirty work for her.”

Still kneeling on the floor, Quatre and Duo listened intently to the exchange between their masters. Duo began to feel a little better, seemed what Quatre had said was true; his master wasn't stupid at all. Given Prince Trowa's calm, quiet nature and people skills, it would appear he'd hit the nail on the head – and now he'd calmed a little, his master could also see the logic.

Heero gave a loud sigh as his mind ticked over.

“What is it?” Trowa enquired.

“All this,” Heero waved an arm in the air, “It is all happening behind my back and pretty much comes down to the word of one person against another.”

“And when that is the word of a slave over a royal it's doubly hard to prove innocence on the slave's behalf.”

“Exactly! I know we have irrefutable evidence from the Captain and the healer, but that isn't enough. The statements of Duo, Quatre and the other staff that have overheard conversations unfortunately are circumstantial and again, the word of a slave against a higher positioned person.”

“I still think we have more than enough to have the guilty verdict overturned,” Trowa comforted.

“Yes, I understand that, but what we really need is something more concrete. I just wish either you or I had overheard one of these conversations,” Heero said with a scowl.

A glint appeared in Trowa's eye. “Then maybe we should do something about that.”

Heero's head jerked up. “I don't follow. What are you thinking?”

“Maybe it's time that one of us did overhear a conversation between the princess and her maid.”

“And just how do you propose we do that?”

Trowa rubbed his chin. “Let me think on that and I will let you know more as soon as I have something figured out.”

“Just remember, we don't have a lot of time, brother. The retrial should be held in about four sunrises.”

“Don't worry, I will have something well before then.”

“I hope so.” Heero ran a hand through his bangs. “I suppose I'd better do as mother requested and pay my wife a visit.”

“Yes, you should,” Trowa replied absently, his mind wandering over this new challenge.

“I will go now.” Heero rose from his chair, Trowa mimicking the movement.

“I will see you in the morn, brother. Good luck with your wife,” Trowa said. “Quatre, come.”

Quatre rose and with a smile to Duo, followed his master from the chambers. With the departure of the pair, Duo found himself alone with his master and hoping he wouldn't have to accompany his master to the marital chambers.

“Duo, the meeting with my father went well and the retrial should happen in about four sunrise's time. My mother proposed something a little different for the retrial, something that will give me a much better chance at proving your innocence and having these accusations dismissed. Captain Chang is seeing to the arrangements and we should know soon enough if this proposal will go ahead.”

“Thank you, master.” Duo knew better than to ask what this new idea was, he was sure he would find out soon enough.

“I will go and speak with my wife, Duo. I think it would be best if you did not come with me, she's bound to be annoyed and upset enough without having anything further to set her off.” Duo heaved a grateful sigh. “Whilst I am gone I want you to clean up here and take the trays back to the kitchens. Once you have done that, prepare a bath for me. I will bathe upon my return. I will also stop by and arrange for the healer to come once I have bathed.”

“Yes, master.”

“Stand up, Duo.” Doing as he was bade, Duo found himself pulled into his master's warm arms, a hand gently stroking over his abused back. “Don't worry, Duo. I have no intentions of letting you go.” With the soft words said, Heero claimed his slave's lips in a passionate kiss, one that left Duo weak at the knees. “Mine,” Heero whispered, “Mine. No one takes what is mine from me without a fight.” A second kiss was bestowed before the prince released his slave and left the chambers to speak with the princess.

* * * 

Sitting by the fire in the marital chambers Relena was feeling depressed, uncomfortable and completely fed up. The growing baby was causing her some discomfort – her back ached, her legs ached and her stomach felt stretched much too far. Added to that, the baby had been quite active too, pushing and kicking and generally abusing her insides. She would be more than relieved when the child was born. She was also annoyed that her husband hadn't returned to the chambers either. 

They were married, his place was with her in their marital bed and not with that gutter snipe of a slave. Heero hadn't even come by to see if she was alright! She knew she would need to be careful with everything she said or did around her husband, but dammit; she was the victim here – not that whore.

Across from her mistress, Dorothy sat in the other chair, quietly reading – or so it appeared. Every now and then she cast an eye in her mistress' direction, knowing the princess wasn't happy. There wasn't a whole lot she could do about it though.

A knock at the door followed by the door opening had Dorothy scrambling out of the chair, across the small space to her mistress' chair and onto her knees. The book was tossed carelessly to the side table. She'd only just made it to her place when the prince stepped into the room.

Looking up to see who had entered the chambers without being given permission to do so and ready to give them a verbal lashing for taking such liberties, Relena's mouth opened, only to freeze when she realized it was her husband. She scowled.

“Relena,” Heero greeted stiffly and walked across the room to sit in the vacated chair, a frown on his face when he felt the warmth in the chair that indicated it had recently been occupied. His eyes narrowed in the direction of the maid but he didn't have proof to accuse her of anything.

“I was wondering when you were going to return to our chambers,” Relena said, managing to keep her voice steady.

“I have been busy,” Heero replied.

“Busy with that slave I bet. I don't understand why you need to spend time with that...that slave, especially after what he tried to do,” Relena spat. “In case you'd forgotten, I'm your wife, Heero, I'm carrying your child and that slave of yours tried to RAPE ME! I'm the victim here, I'm the one who had to try and fight that piece of scum off and you can't even be bothered to see if I'm alright! No, you come riding in, stop the course of justice from taking place and disappear to be with that piece of dirt!” Relena was slowly working herself into hysterics, but she was in full rant mode and nothing was going to stop her until she'd had her say. “You have no idea what I've been through, what I've suffered at the hands of that excuse for a human being. If Captain Chang and Dorothy hadn't come in when they did I hate to think what could have happened. But do you care? No, you take the side of that slave and haven't even got the decency to see if I'm all right or ask me what happened.” A sob broke forth, Relena finally finishing her rant and lowering her head into her hands.

“Mistress, don't fret or upset yourself,” Dorothy soothed as she shifted from her position on the floor to place a calming arm around the princess' shoulders. She chanced a look at the prince, her face a cold mask and eyes angry.

“You're selfish, Heero, you don't give a damn about me or your heir at all!” Relena sobbed out.

“Have you quite finished?” Heero asked calmly. All he got by way of reply was a glare and more sobbing from his wife.

“I have been busy trying to find out what happened,” Heero began again, keeping his tone neutral and determined not to give anything away. “I have spoken with several people to try and understand exactly what went on. I came to get your side of the story and to let you know there is to be a retrial.”

“Retrial!? RETRIAL!?” Relena shouted. “Why do we need a retrial? That slave was found guilty and as such was sentenced to the sword. There is no need to have it all dragged out again for the same end result.”

“The trial was not held properly. My slave deserves the chance to defend himself and he didn't get that chance. My father has decreed there will be a retrial and it will be held in roughly four sunrises. The retrial will be done slightly differently too. My father has requested that a group of people from outside the kingdom hear the charges, listen to the evidence and make an unbiased decision. Whatever that decision is, I will abide by it and so will you.”

“Strangers?! You expect me to recount that horror I went through to total strangers?” Relena hissed.

“They will be well respected elders from the Nataku Kingdom, known for their honesty, integrity and justice,” Heero informed.

“And when did you decide all of this?” Relena demanded.

“My father decreed it will be so this evening,” Heero replied. He was getting weary of the topic already and wanted nothing more than to escape his wife's presence.

“Have you no compassion, do you not care how much this will humiliate me? I won't stand for it, Heero, I WONT!” Relena dissolved into another round of sobbing.

Standing up, Heero decided he'd had enough. “That is what is to happen and I suggest you get used to the idea. It's clear you are not in a proper frame of mind for me to speak to you about the attack and what happened right now so I will take my leave of you. I will send the healer to check on you shortly.”

“You're going again? Your place is here with me!” Relena snapped.

“I will return once you have calmed down.” Not wanting to hear anything more, Heero quickly spun on his heel and left the marital chambers. Let his wife stew on his words for a while.

~ * ~

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for your patience in waiting for this update. Updates will most likely be fortnightly from here on, not weekly as before - and that's all dependent on what free time I get to write. Sometimes RL just plain sucks. :-)


	56. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading and much appreciation for your comments. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've had Internet issues over the last couple of weeks which I'm hoping are now, finally sorted out. I also had to make the heartbreaking decision to have my dog put to sleep. I'd had her for 13 years, got her from the animal shelter and unfortunately, a year ago she got cancer - nothing we could do for her either. These past few weeks she started to go downhill rapidly and with a heavy heart I made the decision to let her go now, peacefully, before she started to suffer. As you can appreciate, I haven't felt much like writing, but I am slowly making my way back and I thank you all again for your patience and for sticking by me and this fic. *snugs*  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mentally patting himself on the back for not having slammed the chamber door, Heero strode through the castle corridors, heading for the healer's chambers. He would wait, let his wife come to terms with the new information he'd passed on and then he would speak with her in regards to her statement.

The prince gave an evil smile as he thought about that. He had no intentions whatsoever of letting his wife know of the evidence he had, the questioning he'd done and the results of that investigation. No, he was being quite crafty. He would speak to Relena about her statement, go through it with her to make certain she was still sticking to the story she'd told Captain Chang and leave it at that. Once the retrial started, then he would bring up the new statements, the evidence to back it up and see what his wife said to try and counter the evidence.

Feeling quite pleased with the way things were currently going, he knocked on the healer's door and passed on his requests for her attendance at the marital chambers first and then to check on Duo. Tasks complete, Heero walked quickly back to his old chambers and the bath that awaited him.

* * * 

“It's okay, mistress, please try to calm down,” Dorothy soothed in an attempt to get the princess to cease her hysterics.

Relena continued to sob for a short while, her mind turning over what her husband had said. Having calmed a little, she took the offered handkerchief, blew her nose and dried her eyes. “I don't believe what he just said, Dorothy,” she hiccuped out.

“I think he's being very cruel, mistress,” Dorothy agreed, wrapping an arm around the princess' shoulders.

“That slave was found guilty and regardless, that should stand. Now he wants to have a retrial and in front of complete strangers no less!”

“I agree with you, mistress, it isn't fair at all.”

“No, it's not. I'll be humiliated all over again, I'll be the laughing stock of the kingdom,” Relena wailed.

“No you won't, mistress,” Dorothy declared firmly. “As you said before, all we have to do is stick to our story, refuse to be swayed and there is no way that gutter snipe will get away with this.”

“I know, but I have a feeling that this time it won't be so easy,” Relena said miserably.

“Oh, I don't know,” Dorothy said her tone implying something else.

Relena looked to her maid and her eyes narrowed. “What are you thinking?” she asked.

Dorothy shrugged. “Nothing much, but I do believe it might be time to have another word with that snipe, remind him of his place and exactly who he is dealing with here.”

“That won't be easy, Heero seems to have him locked away.”

“He has to come out sometime,” Dorothy stated. “I did see him earlier when I went to the kitchens.”

“Hmm... You might be right, Dorothy. Maybe a reminder of what will happen to him if he continues this way just might be enough.”

“I'm pretty sure that a reminder will have that rat turning tail and heading for his mouse hole.”

“But what if he gets off the charges this time, Dorothy? What do we do then?” Relena pondered aloud as the thought that the slave might be found not guilty crossed her mind.

“If he does then I will see to it that the reminders I have given him will come about, that his every waking moment is pure hell,” Dorothy growled. “He'll soon be wishing he had met with the sword.”

Relena sighed. “I suppose we should sit back and bide our time then.”

“That would be best, mistress. Stick with your story and let me worry about the rat.”

* * * 

Entering his chambers, Heero looked around for his slave; but there was no sign of Duo. For a moment he felt the panic rising in his chest, but quickly pushed it away. Duo was probably still in the bathing chamber. Still feeling slightly uneasy, Heero slipped through the door and walked towards the bathing chamber. Once inside he felt himself relax a little.

Duo was busy setting out his clothing.

Hearing someone enter the bathing chamber, Duo spun around, fear in every line of his body. Noting it was his master, he sighed in relief and dropped to his knees. “Master, your bath is almost ready.”

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero strode across the chamber and sat down whilst his slave finished setting out the clothing and turned the water off. When Duo approached him he stood. “You may undress me.”

Duo made quick work of the lacings of his master's shirt and breeches, placing the dirty clothing to one side as he stripped his master bare. Once nude, the prince stepped into the warm water and sank down until the water lapped at his chin.

“Join me, Duo.”

Hastily, Duo stripped himself and climbed into the tub, picking up a washing cloth and moving towards his master. Cloth and soap in hand, Duo began the task of cleaning his master, gently easing away the tenseness in those broad shoulders as he rubbed softly over the skin.

Heero's eyes closed in bliss, savoring the gentle touch of his slave upon his skin. He moved when necessary, allowing Duo access to his arms, legs and back. When Duo began to clean around his genitals, the prince couldn't help his reaction. He began to harden under that soft touch.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Duo either. He craved his master's touch, ached to have him hold him, kiss him again; but more than anything, Duo yearned to have his master buried inside his body. He knew the prince was wary of hurting him and he was grateful for that concern – his back was still very tender – but there was nothing wrong with him from the waist down.

Continuing to gently wash his master's hardening length, Duo let the wash cloth fall away until his hand was stroking that engorged organ. When his master didn't do anything to discourage him, Duo brought his other hand into play, softly cupping the prince's balls and fondling.

“Oh, Duo,” Heero moaned, eyes closed and head falling back to the edge of the tub. “So good.”

Encouraged, Duo continued to work his hands over the prince, pleased that he was giving his master some pleasure. He jumped a little when a hand wrapped around his wrist and stilled his stroking. Violet eyes filled with fear and he kept them lowered from his master, scared he'd overstepped his boundaries.

“Do not be afraid, Duo,” Heero said quietly. “I am enjoying your ministrations very much and wish for more...” Before Heero had a chance to continue, Duo spoke.

“My body is yours, master.”

A groan escaped the prince as he reached for Duo, wrapped his arms gently around the slim figure and pulled him close and in to his lap. “I want you so much but I do not wish to harm you.”

Smiling to himself, Duo leaned close and whispered, “It is only my back that is tender, master. Every other part of me is fine.” To prove his point, Duo wriggled his backside against Heero's stiff cock.

Another groan escaped Heero, his hips pushing up slightly as his cock sought out that entrance it knew so well. Carefully he slid a hand down Duo's back and traced his fingers along that sweet cleft. Finding that small pucker he began to circle and tease at it.

Violet eyes fluttered shut and soft moans and pants left Duo's mouth with the welcome touch. The finger continued to tease and circle his entrance, driving Duo's excitement to greater heights. His cock stood stiffly between his legs, sometimes it rubbed against his master's belly as his hips began to undulate. “Please, master,” Duo whispered.

“What is it you want, Duo?” the prince asked, his voice low and husky.

“I need you inside, master. Please, take me,” Duo begged. With all that he'd endured since the prince had gone away, Duo craved the feeling of intimacy – if he was to be found guilty yet again, at least he would have this last time with his master.

“I need something...” Heero's eyes scanned around, looking for something he could use as lube. He wasn't about to hurt his slave, Duo had already suffered more than he should at the hands of his wife and Heero would not add any further pain to his slave. A hand appeared before him holding a lump of the soap.

“Will this work, master?”

“I think it just might.” Taking the soap, Heero began to run it along Duo's cleft, the soap beginning to lather nicely and allowing Heero to slip a finger inside his slave's channel. Continuing with his ministrations, Heero carefully worked Duo's body until he had three fingers sliding in and out with ease. The soap was deployed to his own cock before returning to Duo's entrance for a quick once over.

Before the soap had much of a chance to be washed away, Heero positioned himself and slipped inside that welcoming heat.

Duo's eyes slipped shut, a small moan of pleasure leaving his mouth as his body stretched to accommodate his master's thick length. As the prince gently pushed up, Duo lowered himself into his master's lap, Heero's cock sliding completely inside.

When Heero couldn't fit any more of himself inside his slave he paused, holding onto his control with a supreme effort. Duo's body was warm, tight and welcoming around him. Relena may have had the soft curves and slickness of a woman, but Heero much preferred the hard planes and tight heat of his slave.

Feeling his body relax and adjust to his master, Duo was ready for more. He wriggled around a little upon Heero's lap, letting his master know he was willing for whatever his prince wished to gift him.

“Impatient slave,” Heero chuckled, but positioned his hands upon Duo's hips. “Ride me, slave,” he ordered softly.

“Ah, yes,” Duo hissed and began to raise and lower his hips. The water around them began to move and slosh around, but neither man cared, each lost in their own pleasure.

The slow riding of his cock was driving Heero to distraction and after a short while he tightened his grip on Duo's hips and began to thrust himself deeper and faster. Grasping hold of his master's shoulders, Duo did his best to counter the prince's thrusts, pushing himself down as his master thrust up. The prince's cock slid deeper inside, Duo twisting slightly and getting the head to brush against his prostate.

“Master!” Duo gasped as his world was turned upside down.

Heero smiled, knowing he'd hit that special spot inside his slave. His own body was soaring higher and higher with each push into that tight channel; he could feel the evidence of Duo's excitement prodding his belly each time he thrust as well and knew that Duo was desperate to come. Knowing he couldn't hold his own climax for much longer, Heero gave in to the primal urge and began to thrust in earnest.

“Ah... Uhhh...” Duo moaned. His orgasm was so close he could taste it, but he didn't dare give in to it until his master gave him permission. Nerves were hypersensitive, balls tight and close to his body while the fire in his gut was building to a raging inferno.

Feeling himself teetering on the brink, Heero opened his eyes and gazed at his lovely slave. “Come for me, Duo,” he whispered as he let his own climax take him.

The words were music to Duo's ears and he concentrated on the feeling of his master's length stroking his inner passage. He felt his master swell inside, the heat and slickness pouring into him as his master came and that sent him spiraling over the edge. His channel clamped down hard as his balls tightened almost painfully. White hot come spurted from his cock and into the water around his belly while his eyes squeezed shut and a keening wail left his mouth.

Despite his own orgasm almost robbing him of sight, Heero forced his eyes to stay open and watch his slave as he came. The sight was something Heero would never tire of. Duo's face was a mask of pleasure, eyes closed, mouth open with pants and moans spilling from between those ruby lips whilst Duo's body shivered and convulsed in his arms.

Gradually the high began to recede and each man came back to himself. Heero slumped in the water, arms loose around Duo's hips. Duo was resting happily against his master's chest as he drew air back into his lungs. 

Able to form words, Heero spoke quietly as he ran a hand tenderly down Duo's back. “Thank you, Duo. That was wonderful.”

“It was, master. Thank _you_.” Duo murmured, still content to rest against his master.

They remained that way for a little while longer before Heero decided it was time they were getting back to the chambers. The healer was expected any time and Heero wanted Duo's back taken care of. “Come, Duo, we need to get out as I have things still to do.”

Managing to get his limbs to move, Duo lifted himself off his master's lap and climbed out of the tub. Fetching a drying cloth he made quick work of drying his master and dressing him.

“Dry and dress yourself, Duo. Clean up the bathing chamber and then return to my chambers. The healer will be with us soon to treat your back.”

“Yes, master,” Duo replied from his kneeling position.

Heero pulled him to his feet and kissed him thoroughly. “Are you alright? I didn't hurt your back at all?”

“I'm fine master.” Duo gave a shy smile.

“Good.” Heero kissed him again. “Don't take too long.” Releasing his slave, Heero left Duo to finish up.

* * * 

Taking a deep breath, Sally steeled herself for what was undoubtedly going to be a difficult consultation. She raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door. Moments later the door opened to reveal Dorothy on the other side. “I am here to check the princess as per Prince Heero's request,” Sally announced, ignoring the scowl on the maid's face.

“Come in,” Dorothy said and opened the door wide enough for Sally to step inside. Once the healer had entered, Dorothy closed the door and moved deeper into the sitting area. “Mistress, the healer is here,” she announced and knelt beside the princess' chair.

“Your highness,” Sally greeted with a curtsy. “The prince asked me to stop by and check on you.”

“I don't see why he's concerned himself now,” Relena muttered. “Probably to ease his conscience.”

Sally raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

“If he were to be here beside me in his rightful place I wouldn't need your services,” Relena snapped.

Deciding the best way to treat the princess would be to ignore her barbs and just get on with it, Sally opened her bag. The princess continued to make snide comments as Sally checked her general state of health, the healer acting completely professional in dealing with the annoyed woman. From time to time the maid chipped in, either with a snide comment of her own or to soothe her mistress.

“Have you been experiencing any pain or discomfort?” Sally asked, running her skilled hands over the swollen abdomen.

“Not so much pain as a lot of discomfort,” Relena replied. “My insides feel very cramped and my back aches.”

“That is to be expected and is perfectly normal. The baby is growing rapidly and will require more room.”

“I just wish it was all over and done with,” Relena grumbled.

“I suggest you take some time to soak in a hot bath, that will ease some of the discomfort in your stomach. A gentle massage to your back will also help ease the aches there.” Sally turned back to her bag and pulled out a couple of items. “This is another of my herbal remedies that will assist in calming you a little, it will also help relax your muscles so you won't feel as much discomfort. Here's some herbal oil to use when massaging the back, you can also apply some to your stomach if you wish.” Sally handed over the items to the maid. “If you experience any further discomfort or any pain, please send for me straight away. You don't have too much longer to go before the baby will be born and these last few weeks will be the most uncomfortable. You need to try and rest as much as possible and stay as calm and relaxed as you can.”

“That's easy for you to say,” Relena snapped again. “You're not the one that has to sit through a retrial and be humiliated in front of complete strangers.”

“I'm sure it won't be that bad, Your Highness,” Sally reasoned. “If the attempted rape happened the way you said it did then you have no reason to feel humiliated, you are the victim and I'm sure the entire trial will be done as discreetly as possible.” Sally had to grit her teeth as she spoke, careful not to give the princess any clue as to what Prince Heero had learned.

“You doubt my word?” the princess growled out, eyes narrowed.

“Not at all, Your Highness, I am merely stating a fact. With sensitive issues such as this one, the King will attempt to have it all dealt with discreetly and with minimal fuss.”

“There shouldn't be a retrial in the first place,” Relena snarled. “That slave was found guilty and should have been dead by now.”

Feeling her anger rising by the second, Sally bit her tongue on the words that wanted to spill forth. “I'm afraid it is not my place to pass comment or judgment on the matter, Your Highness. Now, if you do not have any questions for me I need to take my leave, I have other people that require my services.”

“No, that is all. You are dismissed.” Relena gave a flick of her wrist.

Doing her best to keep her temper in check, Sally curtsied and picked up her bag, following the maid to the door and leaving the chambers. Once outside in the safety of the hall, she let go a deep sigh. _Just how the hell had the prince ended up with such a cruel, venomous creature as his wife?_ With a shake of her head, she began to walk down the hall, she had a slave to tend to.

* * * 

With the two guards beside him, Wufei took the leather cylinder with the parchment safe inside and prepared to mount his horse. “We will ride swiftly and return as quickly as we can with the news the King awaits,” he told the messenger.

“God speed,” the messenger replied and stepped back.

Mounting his horse, Wufei gave a nod to the other guards, shortened his reins and turned the horse's head for the castle entry. Pushing his legs against the animal's sides, the horse lurched forward, spitting gravel from its hooves as it bounded into a canter and left.

The two guards flanked their Captain, the trio riding at a strong gallop across the open grounds and in the direction of the Nataku Kingdom.

* * * 

“Mistress Healer,” Duo acknowledged when he opened the door to the knock.

“Good eve, Duo,” Sally replied and stepped into the chambers.

“Ah, Mistress Healer,” Heero greeted, rising from his chair.

“Sire. I am here to tend to Duo's back as requested,” Sally replied as she curtsied to the prince.

“Duo, go through to the bed chamber and remove your shirt for the healer to tend to you,” Heero ordered.

“Yes, master.” Duo walked through the doorway, head bowed to do as requested.

Once Duo was gone, the prince stepped closer to the healer. “Have you tended to my wife yet?” he asked.

“Yes, sire, I have.”

“Is everything well with her?”

“Everything is as well as can be expected, sire. The baby is growing rapidly now and causing her some discomfort, but that is to be expected. She also has the same complaints and discomforts all women have at this stage of her pregnancy and that is quite normal. I have left her maid with some herbal teas that will not harm the child but will calm and soothe the princess.”

“Good. How was her...” Heero hesitated for a moment, “How was her mental state?”

Sally smiled. “The same as always, sire. Forgive me if I am speaking out of turn, but the princess is still annoyed, upset and adamant that Duo is the cause of her unhappiness. She is still sticking to her statement that Duo tried to rape her and that she is the victim in all of this.”

“She wasn't too pleasant towards me when I spoke with her earlier,” Heero sighed.

“I didn't think she would be,” Sally chuckled. “Now, I need to treat Duo.”

“Of course.” Heero moved aside to allow the healer to pass and enter the bed chamber where Duo was waiting, shirt removed and kneeling on the floor.

“Onto the bed, Duo and lie on your stomach for me,” Sally ordered and placed her bag on the small night stand.

Duo complied with the request, lying carefully on the bed and awaiting the familiar touch and process.

Sally didn't say much as she prepared the salve she was using on Duo's back. Standing to the side, Heero watched silently as the healer went about her business. Duo's back was starting to look better than it had – in Heero's opinion. He was no healer himself and could only use his own eyesight to tell him if things were improving.

“What do you think? Is he healing up okay?” Heero asked once Sally had finished and was putting her things away.

“I am very pleased with the way he is healing. The bruising is just about at its peak and should start to fade in another day or two. The cuts are closed up and repairing themselves and the welts have all gone down. I expect Duo to make a full recovery and be fit for normal duties again in about eight sunrises. Until then I don't want him doing anything strenuous that might cause the cuts to reopen. Your Highness, please keep him on light duties for a while longer.”

“I will make sure he remains on light duties until you give the all clear and then he will resume normal duties a little at a time as he will need time to build back up to those tasks,” Heero replied.

“Thank you, sire, that would be both acceptable and beneficial. Now, unless there is anything else I will take my leave of you.”

“Thank you, that will be all.” Leaving Duo in the bed chamber to turn down the bed and prepare for sleep, Heero escorted the healer back out to the sitting room. “Good eve, mistress healer.”

“Good eve, sire.” Sally curtsied one last time and left the chambers.

Heero closed the door and made his way back to the bed chamber and his slave.

* * * 

“Ah... master...” Quatre moaned.

“Come for me, Quatre,” Trowa managed to huff out as he felt his own orgasm pulling him over the edge.

Not needing to be told twice, Quatre let himself go. The feeling of his master deep inside and striking his prostate one last time before heat infused his channel was all it took for Quatre to join his master in nirvana.

Trembles passed through each man as they rode their respective climaxes until sheer exhaustion claimed them both. Trowa slumped, sated on top of his blonde slave, Quatre holding his master close and running his hands up and down the sweaty back. Breathing slowly returned to normal, Trowa managing to gain enough control over his body to pull out and roll to the side of his slave. Said slave immediately followed, snuggling deep into the strong arms of the prince.

Soon enough the cooling evidence of their passion on their skin had Quatre moving. The slave reached for the wash cloth and bowl of water he'd placed on the night stand earlier, wetting the cloth and cleaning up his master before tending to his own skin. Setting the bowl and cloth aside, the slave accepted the invitation to join his master in bed and burrowed under the covers where he was enveloped in a warm embrace.

“That was wonderful, Quatre,” Trowa murmured and placed a kiss to the blonde crown.

“It was just as good for me, master,” Quatre replied.

“I wonder how my brother got on when speaking with the princess?” the prince mused as he relaxed into the warmth of his snuggling slave.

“Permission to speak freely, master?”

“Granted.”

“I hope that Prince Heero didn't take Duo with him, the princess or her maid would probably have said something nasty to him.”

“That's it!”

“Master?”

Prince Trowa quickly moved to sit up, dislodging Quatre from where he was cuddled up, partially sprawled over his master. “Sorry, Quatre,” the prince said as he pulled his bewildered slave back to him. “That could be it,” he muttered again.

Frowning, Quatre turned his baby blues to his master, noting the distracted look in those green eyes he adored so much. “Master? What are you talking about?” he asked in confusion.

“I think you have just given me the perfect way for my brother to overhear a conversation between the princess, her maid and Duo.”

“I have?”

“Yes, Quatre.” Trowa planted a deep kiss to his slave's lips. “Thank you.”

Dazzled from the kiss, all Quatre could do was look to his master. “You're welcome, I think.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	57. Chapter 56

Wufei kept up a steady pace throughout the evening and into the night. The trio drew rein at the halfway point, a small village called La Grange where they stopped at the town inn. The stable lad took care of their horses whilst the trio went inside and Wufei spoke with the inn keeper.

Although the hour was late, the innkeeper welcomed the royal guard and a few coins of gold were exchanged, the trio enjoying a much needed rest, wine and a good meal. Whilst the guards rested and ate, the innkeeper had the stable lad remove the saddles and bridles from the horses and put them on three fresh animals.

By the time Wufei and his guards had finished eating and drinking, the new horses were saddled and ready to go. Wufei thanked the innkeeper, promising they would swap their horses on their return journey. Taking the offered water skins along with some bread and cheese, the group mounted up and were once again on their way to the Nataku Kingdom.

Given the steady pace they were riding at and on fresh horses, Wufei expected to arrive at the border somewhere around the time that the sun would be making its way above the horizon. That would give them enough time to rest, speak with the clan elders and with luck, be on their way back to Colonia by evening.

The moon was high in the night sky, stars twinkling merrily above them as they rode on. The night was clear and cool, the glow of the moon above enough to light their way and combined with the well maintained tracks, they made good progress.

The sun was just starting to creep up over the horizon when Wufei spotted the familiar border crossing ahead. He smiled to himself at the thought of returning to his home kingdom and speaking with the elders there once more. He was more than happy with his station in life – it was a great honor for one as young as himself to hold the position of Captain of the Guard to the King – but Wufei still held very strong ties to his homeland and loved any time he got to return for a while.

They crossed the border and rode on into the kingdom. The elders all resided within the capital – Elfive, and it was the road that would take them to the capital that Wufei galloped down. As they neared the outskirts of the city, Wufei slowed the pace, the horses appreciating the chance to catch their breath.

Trotting through the mainly deserted streets, Wufei ignored the stares of the few people that were up and about, his sole focus was reaching the Imperial palace where the Emperor – Master Long and the elders resided.

Almost at the heart of the city the Imperial Palace rose, standing proud and serene above the remaining buildings. Slowing his horse to a walk, Wufei approached the ornate gates and the guards stationed there.

“Hail, Captain Chang,” one of the guards greeted and moved forward.

“Good morn,” Chang replied as he brought his horse to a halt. “I wish to have audience with the Emperor and the elders on a matter of some urgency. I have a request from King Treize of Colonia.”

The guard bowed. “I will have your request sent forth. Please, enter and follow the guard to the stables.”

“Thank you.”

The gates opened and Wufei rode forth, the other two guards following behind. Dismounting once he was inside the impressive courtyard, Chang followed the guard to the stables where several boys came forth and took their mounts. A page appeared and bid the trio to follow him into the palace. 

The palace itself was elegantly, yet sparsely decorated. The Emperor firmly believed that the kingdom's wealth lay in its people and their happiness. The palace was comfortable enough without being overdone like some castles and palaces in other kingdoms. Why have a royal residence that was full of wealth and riches, elaborately furnished and adorned with items of gold and jewels when the people of the kingdom struggled to eat, to exist?

“The Emperor has assigned these rooms for your use while you are here. I trust they will be comfortable enough,” the page spoke as he opened a door to one of the rooms.

“Thank you, they are more than comfortable,” Wufei replied. “If I may ask, how soon will I be able to speak with the Emperor and the elders?”

“Take a moment to refresh yourself from your journey. The Emperor will speak with you shortly. I shall return to escort you in one candle mark.”

Wufei bowed to the page. “I will do as requested and await your return.” The page nodded and left the three. Turning to his guards, Wufei dismissed them both to the other rooms, telling them they were free to relax and rest until it was time to return to Colonia. The guards saluted and retreated into their allocated rooms, Wufei stepping into his own once their doors had closed.

The room was airy, a comfortable bed set against a wall, nightstand and screen beside the bed. A large chest stood against another wall, alongside it a desk and a cabinet that had a bowl and jug upon it. A floor to ceiling window stood within another wall, the view overlooking the courtyard. Staring out of the window for a few moments, Wufei gave a soft sigh and returned to the bed where he placed his bag. Withdrawing the leather cylinder, he set it to one side, pulling out a fresh tunic and laying it over the pingfeng screen that sat to the side of the bed.

Removing his cloak and tunic, Wufei poured some of the water from the jug into the bowl, added a few drops of the scented oil that sat to one side and began the task of cleaning the dust and dirt from his skin. Feeling refreshed, he dried himself off and disappeared behind the screen to dress in his fresh tunic. With clean clothes on, Wufei quickly brushed his hair, tying it back in a tight pony tail. With there being nothing left to do but wait for the page to return, he sat upon the bed and thought long and hard about the King's request and how he could best approach the elders and secure their assistance.

* * * 

“Good morn, master,” Duo greeted with a smile.

“Good morn, Duo,” Heero replied and stretched his still sleepy limbs. Feeling a little more awake, he rolled over, pinning Duo beneath him and partook of a morning kiss. A loud knocking on the sitting area door echoed through to the bed chamber and Heero frowned. “I wonder who that is at this early hour?”

“I will go and see, master,” Duo replied, scrambling from the bed and reaching for his pants. Quickly he made his way to the door, opening it just a crack. He smiled when he spotted a familiar blonde head on the other side. “Quatre,” he greeted.

“Good morn, Duo,” Quatre said as he was permitted entry to the chambers. “Is your master up and about?”

“He has just woken up,” Duo said.

Quatre gave a soft laugh. “I can see that,” he said with a look at Duo's tousled appearance. “My master wishes to partake of breakfast with his brother if that is acceptable,” Quatre stated.

“I will go and ask him,” Duo replied and turned towards the bed chamber where his master waited. Entering the chamber he walked to the bed and dropped to his knees. “Quatre is here, master with a request from Prince Trowa that you join him for breakfast this morn.”

Heero raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. “Of course. Let Quatre know we will join my brother in his chambers shortly.”

“Yes, master.” Duo returned to the sitting area and passed on the message, Quatre nodding and taking his leave.

*

“Ah, brother. How are you this fine morn?” Prince Trowa greeted, clasping his brother's arm and giving him a one armed hug.

“I am well, brother. And you?”

“Fine, just fine.” Trowa turned to Quatre. “Please bring the trays across, we will partake of our breakfast by the fire.”

Quatre rose from his kneeling position and with Duo's assistance, fetched the two trays from the large table. The trays were set upon smaller tables and both slaves returned to their places, kneeling at the side of the chairs their respective masters occupied.

The two princes discussed mundane things whilst they ate, feeding their slaves at the same time. As the food vanished, so Heero decided it was time to find out the real reason behind his brother's request to join him for breakfast.

“Brother, as much as I enjoy your company, please tell me the real reason you wished for my presence here.”

Trowa leaned back in his chair, a glint in his green eyes. “Last eve we were discussing how unfortunate it is that neither one of us has overheard the princess or her maid threatening Duo, correct?”

“Yes, that is true. Have you thought of something?” Heero leaned forward in his chair, his attention focused completely on Trowa.

“I think I may have, or rather, it was Quatre that gave me the idea.” 

Duo glanced over to Quatre who returned the questioning look with a shrug. He wasn't too sure exactly what he'd done in regards to a suggestion.

“Duo has slave quarters that are attached to the bed chamber of your marital chambers, correct?”

“Yes, he does,” Heero replied.

“My suggestion is this. You and I, or just yourself if you prefer, hide out in Duo's slave chamber...”

“Hide out?” Heero questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. “A prince does not 'hide out' as you put it.”

“You know what I mean,” Trowa said with a wave of his hand, dismissing the indignation of his brother. “You send Duo to your chambers to fetch you some clothing. If the princess and her maid are there when Duo goes along, I'm betting they won't be able to resist having a few words with him. With us being in the adjoining chambers we should be able to hear pretty much everything that is said and then you can confront the princess or her maid.” Trowa sat back in his chair, a smug expression on his face.

Heero tossed the words over in his head. He had to admit, the plan did have some merit to it. “I agree, brother, it sounds like a very good way to overhear anything negative or threatening said to Duo. I'm not too sure about confronting the princess there and then though, that is something I will need to think about as it might be better to keep whatever is said until the trial and use it then. I am not comfortable with Duo being in the presence of that maid by himself either.”

Kneeling on the floor, Duo shuddered. The very thought of having to go into the chambers alone was bad enough, the thought of having the maid and the princess both abusing him was a little more than he could take – even if his master would be in an adjoining room.

The shudders didn't go unnoticed by Heero and he dropped a hand to caress his slave's head and reassure him.

“I can always send Quatre with Duo,” Trowa suggested. “The maid or princess might not say much though with Quatre there as well.”

“Master?” Quatre tugged at his master's breeches.

“Yes?”

“Going by what the maid said yesterday when she caught us by the kitchens, I don't think she would have any problem at all with saying what she feels whether I'm there or not,” Quatre said.

“After what you told me yesterday, I happen to believe you, Quatre,” Heero said with a smile at the blonde, hand still caressing Duo's head. He turned to look to his slave. “The one thing we've forgotten in all of this is Duo.”

Trowa and Quatre looked to the prince, as did Duo, a confused frown on the long haired slave's face. “Master?” Duo enquired.

“How do you feel about this, Duo? Are you willing to go into my chambers, fetch my clothing and suffer through any verbal abuse my wife or that maid will probably throw at you?”

Violet eyes blinked in stunned shock. _His master was asking him if he minded carrying out a task?_ He couldn't believe it! His heart did a funny twist in his chest. “Master, it is not my place to question, it is but to serve you in any way you wish from me.”

Heero felt his heart swell with pride. Duo had come a long way since his arrival at the castle and was now a perfect slave in every sense of the word; a slave Heero had no intentions of losing if he had any say in things. “I know that, Duo, but in this case, as it is you that will no doubt have to suffer further torment from my wife, her maid or both, I think it only fair to give you the opportunity to refuse. You will not be punished if you decide you don't want to do this.”

To say Duo was torn would be an understatement. He really wanted to please his master and that meant obeying any and all orders without question; but... He really didn't want to face that maid and her nasty tongue by himself either. If he didn't, then chances were, he would be found guilty yet again and suffer the fate of the sword. If he did though and his master overheard the words...

He glanced across at Quatre, the blonde studying him intently, a soft smile on his lips.

Mind made up, Duo looked to his master. “I will do it, master,” he said softly. The warm smile his master gave him all but melted the fear away.

“Thank you, Duo. I won't send you in alone though, I will take you up on your offer, brother and have Quatre accompany Duo, if Quatre is happy to do so.” Heero inclined his head towards the slave.

“I will go with Duo, willingly, master,” Quatre stated.

“Then we are all set,” Trowa said with a grin. “Now all we need to do is arrange when to do this...”

* * * 

“Enter,” Wufei called to the soft knock at the door. A page appeared.

“The Emperor and the elders will have audience with you now, Captain Chang,” the page said.

“Thank you. I am ready.” Wufei stood and picked up the leather cylinder. Following the page he steeled himself for the meeting, hoping the elders and Emperor would see fit to grant King Treize's request.

Several corridors later, Wufei found himself at the ornate doors that led to the chamber where the Emperor and the elders held court. He took a deep breath and followed the page inside once the guards opened the doors.

A small table sat in the center of the room, several pillows sat around the table, most of them occupied by the elders of the Nataku kingdom's clans. At one point in the circle a slightly raised dais covered with pillows sat and it was upon these pillows that the Emperor himself resided. 

Wufei stopped before the assembled group and bowed respectfully. “Thank you, Emperor and elders for granting my request to speak with you at such short notice.”

“Welcome, Chang Wufei,” Master Long said, returning the bow. “Please, be seated and inform us of what it is that is of such urgency.”

“Thank you.” Wufei paused to open the leather cylinder and pull out the sealed parchment. “King Treize has asked me to deliver this personally to you. Once you have read it, I will answer any and all questions you may have and explain further if necessary.” Wufei moved around the circle and handed the parchment over with a low bow. Once the parchment was delivered, he returned to his earlier place and took a seat on the pillow indicated by the page.

The parchment was read, the elders discussing the request and questioning Wufei further as to why the King was making such a request. Wufei patiently explained the situation, the circumstances and the way in which the original trial had been held and the result of that trial. He continued on, telling the remainder of the story, how the prince had ridden in at the last moment and saved his slave from the sword. The following investigation and how serious doubts as to the slave's guilt had now been raised.

He was careful not to give away any information regarding evidence and the like, simply presenting the facts and the argument in favor of having a group of completely unbiased individuals listen to the presentations, evidence and such for both sides and make a fair and just decision based on that evidence and information.

The elders mulled over the request and proposal, all agreeing the idea was a very interesting one which, if it worked according to the idea, could prove quite useful in other cases. After much deliberation, discussion, questions and answers, the Emperor agreed to the request.

Six of the elders were selected to make up the 'jury' and after further consultation with Wufei, it was decided they would leave and travel to the Kingdom of Colonia in two sunrises. Wufei would leave that eve to return to the castle and pass on the acceptance to the King. That would give Colonia two sunrises to prepare for the arrival of the elders and subsequent retrial.

With another parchment – this one from the Emperor - now safely in the leather cylinder, Wufei returned to the room he'd been allocated for some food and sleep. The page would wake him upon dusk and once he and his accompanying guards had eaten, they would set out on their return journey.

For the first time since he'd set foot in the marital chambers to hear the princess screaming, Wufei felt relaxed and relieved. He knew the elders would make a clear decision, a fair and just one. All he could hope for now, was that Prince Heero had managed to gather enough evidence together to prove once and for all that Duo was innocent.

* * * 

Relena frowned and paused from rubbing the oil the healer had given her into the taut skin of her belly. The loud knock to the sitting area door reverberated through the chamber. “Now what?” she muttered.

Dorothy passed over the princess' robe, assisting her mistress to slip it on over her nightdress. The princess had just returned from her bath and with Dorothy's assistance, had been applying the oil to her belly as the healer had advised. “I'll go see,” Dorothy said. 

“Whoever it is, get rid of them quickly, Dorothy, I have no wish to speak with anyone this eve unless it is my husband,” the princess stated, pulling the robe around her body and sitting a little more comfortably on the mattress.

“Yes, mistress.” Checking the princess was decent, the maid stepped out of the bed chamber and walked quickly through the sitting area to the door. Opening it slightly, she peered around the edge, her face curling up into a sneer when she spotted who was on the other side. “You again,” she spat.

Doing his best to hold the tremble, Duo winced at the tone. “My master has requested I fetch some of his clothing for him,” Duo stated quietly, keeping his head bowed.

“You will have to wait a moment while I check with the princess,” Dorothy snapped and closed the door in Duo's face.

Duo blinked a moment and gazed at the now closed door.

“Charming person, isn't she?” Quatre stated sarcastically.

“Very much so,” Duo replied, just as sarcastically.

“Who is it, Dorothy?” Relena questioned when the maid returned.

“It's that gutter snipe, mistress. He says the prince has sent him to fetch some of his clothing.”

“I see.” Relena fumed for a moment, then a slow smile spread across her face. “Best to let him in then. I'm sure that whilst he is gathering Heero's clothing, a little talk would not go astray.”

“Mistress, he has that blonde slave with him,” Dorothy announced.

“No problem,” Relena waved a hand. “Leave the blonde one in the sitting area, he has no reason to be inside the bed chamber.”

“As you wish, mistress.” Dorothy's eyes lit up at the chance to have more words with that mouse of a slave. Giving her mistress a hand to make sure she was well covered, Dorothy returned to the door of the chambers and opened it again.

Duo flinched as the door opened and the snooty maid appeared; he made sure to keep his head bowed and eyes down.

“The mistress said to come and collect whatever it is you need and be quick about it. She does not wish to be in your filthy presence any longer than necessary.” Turning, she began to walk back to the bed chamber, pausing at the door and turning back to the two slaves that were following. “You,” she said, pointing to Quatre, “You wait out here. My mistress is resting and it will be bad enough she's disturbed by this foul creature.”

Quatre blinked in shock, pausing in his walk to take in the words. With a bow and apologetic look to Duo, he spoke softly. “I will wait here by the door, Duo.”

Nodding, Duo knew there wasn't anything Quatre could do and so he accepted he would have to be in the presence of the princess and her nasty maid by himself for a short while. He could only hope things wouldn't get too bad, and if they did...?

Then he would have to trust his master was hiding in his slave quarters and if necessary, would come in and intervene. Eyes down, Duo entered the bed chamber and made his way to where his master's clothing was kept, doing his best not to shake in fear.

The princess and maid both spotted the shaking and neither one was about to pass up the opportunity to rub Duo's nose in it.

“So you should shake, you piece of dirt,” Relena started. “You should have been dead by now, but that fool of a husband of mine comes racing in to save you like a damsel in distress. It's disgusting and perverted what you allow my husband to do to you, it's against all the laws of nature and you deserve to face the sword for tempting him in that way. He doesn't need you, he has me to look after him, I am the one married to him, I am the one that is carrying the heir to the throne. He doesn't need you!” Relena said the words with venom in her tone, Duo doing his best not to listen to her and fetch his master's clothing.

Dorothy stepped in his way. “Have you forgotten already, gutter snipe?” she sneered. “You were warned not to say anything to anyone. I will see you meet the sword for this. You attempt to rape my mistress, the future queen and then deny it all?”

“I didn't do-”

“Shut up you piece of garbage. We know all about you, where you came from, how insolent you were, always being beaten and flogged. Now we know why, trying to rape a defenseless woman. You might think you've beaten these charges, but I can assure you, you will be meeting the sword.”

“I haven't done anything and I didn't say anything-” Duo tried to defend himself, only to be cut off by the maid.

“That's exactly what I would expect from you, you dirty excuse for a human being. Maybe you need a few more floggings to remind you of your place. You were warned before not to say anything, and if, and I mean if, by any chance you should manage to get away with raping my mistress I will be sure to make every waking moment of yours a living hell until either your master sells you or you beg your master to end your miserable existence.” Dorothy spoke the words sharply with a sneer on her face.

Deciding it would be better if he didn't try to say anything, Duo stepped around the maid and began to gather his master's clothing. He wanted nothing more than to be out of those chambers as quickly as he could. He just hoped his master was in the other room and had heard enough.

“Watch your back, mouse, you can't always hide,” Dorothy stated cruelly.

As the hated slave gathered up the clothing and scurried from the bed chamber, the princess' words and foul laughter followed him out. “My husband won't always be around to protect you. Your days are numbered.”

Rushing back out into the sitting area, Duo almost collided with Quatre.

Having heard all of the conversation that had passed in the bed chamber, Quatre was seething. He managed to avoid being knocked over by Duo, grabbing the other slave and taking some of the clothing from him. “Come on, let's get out of here,” he said.

The pair walked swiftly to the door and out into the hall. Once clear of the marital chambers, Duo let go a loud sigh, finally managing to get his fear and trembling under control. “I hope my master managed to hear all of that,” he whispered.

“So do I Duo, I don't think either one of us could go through that again,” Quatre agreed.

Nodding, Duo, along with his fellow slave, made haste back to Prince Heero's old chambers.

*

Inside Duo's quarters attached to the bed chamber, Heero curled his fists at his side, ear pressed against the door and face contorting in rage as he listened to the words being exchanged. Beside him, Prince Trowa wore a similar look of anger.

They were about to move away when the princess began to speak again.

“If he does succeed in getting off the charges, Dorothy, we will have to make sure he is reminded of his place as a slave every waking moment. I want his life to be worse than the one he came from.”

“It will be my pleasure, mistress,” Dorothy purred.

Trowa had heard more than enough. Gently he placed a hand upon his brother's shaking shoulder and steered him towards the door that would lead them out of Duo's slave chamber and into the hall.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	58. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this part. Muse is now back into the groove...
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________

“How could she?” Heero hissed, allowing his brother to lead him through the castle halls and back to his chambers.

“Even I didn't think they could be that cruel,” Trowa agreed. 

The anger continued to boil away inside Heero. He couldn't believe that his wife, who appeared to be charming, pretty and kind on the outside to the royal subjects, could be so cruel and vindictive to a poor slave. “Once this trial is over I intend to have the marriage annulled,” Heero suddenly announced, causing Trowa to stumble in his walk.

“Pardon?” he asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

“Regardless of what the outcome of the trial is, I no longer wish to be wed to someone so evil and nasty,” Heero stated. “The people of Colonia deserve better, they deserve to have a King and Queen that will rule them with fairness, honesty and integrity. The princess shows none of those qualities and I won't subject the people to her kind of rule.”

Trowa looked at his brother through new eyes. “What do you plan to do, exactly?”

“As I said, I will have the marriage annulled. Once the heir to the throne is born I will have the priests come in and annul the marriage.”

“But what of the heir?”

“What do you mean?”

“Every woman that I know of is fiercely protective of their children. I cannot see the princess relinquishing her child so easily,” Trowa stated.

“Going on what I have learned of my wife since being wed, I'd be very surprised if she's even interested in the child,” Heero snapped. “She only appears to care about herself. In any case, the child will be my heir and will remain here, with me, regardless of what the princess wants.”

Deciding it would be better to keep his thoughts on that to himself for now, Trowa continued to walk towards his brother's chambers. He had a strong feeling that Relena wasn't interested in becoming a mother and raising the heir, that in fact, she would rather leave that to the nannies. But he also felt that once Relena knew of her husband's plans to annul the marriage and retain the heir, she would do everything in her power to prevent it from happening.

“I will discuss that further with Father once the retrial is finished with,” Heero stated.

“All I can say is, good luck,” Trowa muttered.

Reaching the chambers, Heero opened the door and walked inside. His eyes darted around, looking for his slave. A soft noise from the bed chamber alerted him to where Duo was. He followed the sounds to the bed chamber, his face a mask of concern.

Inside the bed chamber, Duo had just finished folding the prince's clothes and with Quatre's assistance, was putting them away. Hearing the footsteps approach, both slaves dropped to their knees.

“Duo, are you alright?” Heero asked, walking to where his slave knelt.

“Yes, master. A little shaken but I'm okay,” Duo responded.

Reaching forth, Heero pulled his slave to his feet and held him close. “I am so sorry for making you endure that and so proud of you for going through with it. Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Duo's head.

“You heard everything, master?” Duo asked, enjoying the safety and warmth of his master's arms.

“Yes, I did and so did my brother,” Heero replied, his tone grim. Releasing Duo he sat heavily on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. “That would have to have been one of the vilest and hardest things I've ever had to listen to.”

“I have to agree. It wasn't easy to listen to at all,” Trowa said, backing his brother up. “I can quite understand why you didn't say anything before, Duo, or you, Quatre.”

“We did want to,” Quatre said quietly in both his and Duo's defense. “But as Duo has said before and you also know yourself, master, no one will believe a slave over royalty. It's just the way things are.”

Knowing his slave spoke the truth, Trowa lowered his head in acknowledgment. “Brother, what do you plan to do about what we overheard? Are you going to confront the princess and that maid now, or wait until later?”

Heero mulled the words over. “I think I will wait. Once the retrial starts I will have the statements of the healer as my main evidence along with her medical reports. Combine that with the information we have regarding overheard conversations and Relena will have a hard time refuting it all. I know she will try to deny the conversations and think it will be a case of her word against those of slaves and staff, but that is when I will spring on her the conversation we both just overheard. As for that maid of hers...”

Prince Trowa and the two slaves looked at the heir. Heero gave an evil grin.

“As you so aptly have said before, Duo; who will believe a slave over royalty? If the princess wishes to play with fire then she should also expect to get burnt.”

Both Quatre and Duo's eyes widened at that, the realization hitting them both at the same time.

Green eyes sparked. “Heero, you can be so devious at times.”

“Why thank you, brother.”

* * * 

The sun was not long into the sky when Wufei and his guards cleared the forest and entered the open plains surrounding the castle. He smiled as he rode towards the gates, knowing his king would be pleased with the result of his short trip. 

Easing the horses back a bit, Wufei and his guards cantered steadily towards the castle, the guards on duty spotting them so that when they rode into the castle courtyard, the stable hands were ready to take their horses from them.

Dismissing the guards, Wufei took the saddlebag containing the parchment and made his way inside the castle. A slave was dispatched to let the king know of the Captain's return, the slave returning not long after to inform Wufei that the king would have audience with him immediately in the Throne room.

Heading for the Throne room, Wufei did his best to try and scrub the dust and dirt from his travels from his face – to no avail. Only a good bath would remove the grime, but that would have to wait until he'd spoken with the king.

“Captain Chang, welcome back. I trust your journey was without peril and the news you bring will be to our liking?” King Treize greeted.

“Sire,” Wufei replied, bowing low. “The journey was uneventful and the clan elders and Emperor quite interested in your request.” Wufei pulled the rolled leather cylinder from his saddlebag. “The Emperor sends his greetings along with his reply.” Wufei handed over the cylinder.

The king took the offered cylinder, opened the top and withdrew the parchment from within. Unfurling it, he quickly read the words inscribed, a smile gracing his lips as he did so. “That is wonderful news. The six elders should be here in two sunrises.”

“I did explain as best I could the nature of the trial and the reasons for requesting an independent group of people to make the final decision. The Emperor was most pleased and humbled that you sought to ask for the help of the elders in this case. I also informed them that the procedure you wish to implement will be explained in detail once the elders arrive.”

“Excellent, Wufei.” Treize rubbed his hands together. “I will have rooms prepared at once for their arrival and speak with the advisers in regards to how this retrial will be conducted.” The king paused for a moment. “Captain, is there anything at all that you can think of that would make the elders' stay here more comfortable? By that I mean any special type of food? Are there any rituals they need to perform or things along those lines?”

Smiling, Wufei replied, “They are men of simple tastes and simple living. All they will require is an area they can use at sunrise and sunset to perform our sacred ritual and worship of our goddess.”

“Of course. I am not familiar with what that would entail so I will leave that arrangement to you, Captain.”

“I will see to it at once, Your Highness. I am certain that the area I use for the ritual and worship will be more than adequate for the elders too.”

“I will summon my sons and set the retrial to start in four sunrises. That way the elders will have time to rest and recover from their journey and be informed of what will be required.”

“As you wish, Sire.”

“Thank you, Captain. You are free to return to the barracks and rest from your trip. I will speak with you again later.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Wufei gave another bow and left the Throne Room aiming for the barracks. The first thing he'd need to do would be bathe, then a hot meal and some sleep. The checking and freshening up of the worship area could wait for now.

* * * 

King Treize looked to his sons and tried to gauge their reactions to the news he'd just imparted.

“That is excellent news, father,” Heero said with a smile.

“I trust you have completed your necessary investigations into the allegations?”

“Yes, father, I have. I only need to put it all together. Now that I know the Elders will be coming I can begin to do that and have a well prepared defense for Duo.”

“The retrial will be held in the Throne room. It will be large enough to accommodate those people that need to be there and small enough that everyone will be able to speak and hear without having to raise voices.” King Treize looked to his son. “You will advise your wife of the place, day and time of the retrial?”

Scowling at the thought, Heero nodded anyway. “Of course. Will that be all, father?”

“There is one more thing I think we need to discuss,” the King replied.

“What would that be, father?” Heero was pretty sure they'd covered everything already.

“What will happen at the conclusion of this retrial?” Seeing Heero's sharp look, the king continued. “By that I mean, if Duo is found guilty you know he will be sentenced to the sword.”

“Yes, father, I know that and should Duo be found guilty I will accept the fate he is given. However, if he is cleared of all accusations I fully intend to have him continue to serve as my personal slave.” Heero avoided eye contact with his father, but it didn't fool the king.

“What is it you're not saying, Heero?”

Heero was at war with himself. _Did he let his father know of his plans to have the marriage annulled once the heir was born? Or should he keep that to himself for now?_

Trowa nudged his brother. Heero scowled back. Trowa gave a warning look. Heero sighed and gave in.

“Regardless of what happens at the trial, once all is said and done I wish to have a priest come in and annul the marriage. I will wait until the heir is born and then I intend to keep my heir here and raise him or her for their future role.” Heero shut up and waited to see what his father would say.

“I see. And what of the princess?”

“What do you mean? Once the marriage is annulled there will be no reason for her to remain here in Colonia, she can go back to Sanq.”

“Aren't you forgetting that as the mother of your child she may not want to leave the babe here?”

“I have thought about that and it's my opinion that once the heir is born, the princess will most likely hand over all care of the child to the royal nanny. She hasn't shown any interest in raising the child at all, she seems far more interested in getting her figure back and returning to the center of attention,” Heero said with a sneer.

“But you can't be sure of that,” Treize replied.

“No, I can't.”

“If I may say something?” Trowa spoke when he had the chance. Both the king and his brother turned to look at him. “I suggest we wait and see what happens at the retrial. Depending on the outcome, there will be options. If Duo is found guilty, then we will have to look at what can be done to retain the child here in Colonia. If Duo is found not guilty then Heero will have firmer ground to argue that the child would be better off here, with him than with its mother who would have been proven, at the retrial, to be a vindictive and spiteful person.”

“I see what you mean,” the king said, a thoughtful look on his face. “That is a very good idea, Trowa. Heero, we will wait until the retrial is over and done with, then, depending on the outcome, we will go from there.”

Heero looked a little surprised. “You have no objection to my having the marriage annulled?” He'd expected his father to protest the idea and was prepared to stand up for himself.

“In all honesty, Heero? No, I have no objection. Your mother and I were discussing the princess just a couple of sunrises ago and I fear we may have made the wrong choice when selecting the princess as your bride. Having made my observations, I have serious doubts as to how supportive to you she will be when you ascend the throne, not to mention the people.”

“Thank you, father, that means a lot to me,” Heero said softly.

“Good luck to you and Duo in the retrial.”

“Thank you.”

With there being nothing more to discuss, the brothers left their father to return to their own chambers.

* * * 

Quatre and Duo were sitting on the floor by the fire when the princes returned. Immediately they scrambled to their knees, heads bowed and waited for instructions.

“Duo, please fetch me a goblet of wine,” Heero ordered and slumped into his chair. “Brother? Would you care to join me in a drink?”

“Thank you, that would be welcomed.” Trowa didn't have to say anything more, Quatre rising from his place and joining Duo at the side cabinet where the wine skins were.

As they poured their respective goblets, they glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. Both slaves knew their masters had been summoned by the king and it was to do with the retrial, but exactly what it was, neither had a clue. Duo couldn't help the small knot of fear in his stomach when his master had returned and sunk into his chair. The prince didn't look all that happy.

Goblets full, they returned to their respective masters and handed over the wine, sinking to their knees immediately after.

Sipping his wine, Heero mulled over his thoughts. He knew he had to go and speak with his wife, let her know of the retrial in four sunrises and how it would be handled – and that was something he really wasn't looking forward to, especially with the overheard conversation still buzzing in his mind. He sighed and drained the goblet, placing it on the small table to the side.

“You have to do it sooner or later,” Trowa said, knowing full well what his brother was brooding over.

“I wish I didn't have to do it at all,” Heero all but whined.

“Don't worry, what's the worst that can happen?”

“I'll go deaf?”

Trowa snorted.

“I'll probably be yelled at, cursed and complained to - loudly.” Heero winced at the thought of what his eardrums were about to go through.

“It could be worse,” Trowa remarked with a small curve of his lips.

“Worse? What could possibly be worse than having her yelling at me?”

“She could throw something at you,” Trowa teased.

“Good point,” Heero conceded. “Guess I should be prepared to duck then too.”

Listening to the conversation going on over their heads, Duo and Quatre were getting more and more confused.

“I think you should tell Duo first,” Trowa said, his sharp eyes picking up on the eye exchange between the two slaves.

“Shit! Of course I should.” Heero sat up in his chair. “Duo? Look at me.” Violet eyes raised themselves slowly to look into deep blue. “My father has received word from the Nataku Kingdom and they are prepared to honor his request for six of the elders to come here and preside over the retrial. They are completely independent people that know nothing of you or the princess and stand to gain nothing from the outcome of the retrial. They will listen to all the evidence I have gathered in your defense, listen to Princess Relena's recollection of that eve and make a fair and just decision based on the information. The retrial will be held in four sunrises in the Throne Room after breakfast.”

The knot of fear in Duo's gut intensified and he couldn't help the tensing of his shoulders. A gentle hand dropped to caress the top of his head.

“Do not worry, Duo. I do not intend to lose you. The evidence should be more than enough to see you found not guilty,” Heero reassured.

“But what if I am?” Duo blurted out before he could stop himself. “Master, I am sorry, I had no right to speak.” Duo curled slightly in on himself, waiting for the reprimand.

“No, you did not have permission to speak. Under the circumstances though, I am prepared to overlook this little indiscretion. You know what you did wrong, make sure it doesn't happen again, Duo,” Heero chastised gently.

“Thank you, master. I will be more careful in future.”

“I guess I should go and get this over with,” Heero sighed.

Seeing the tension in his brother, Trowa could sympathize. “Would you like for me to accompany you?”

“As much as I would like that, I don't think it would be for the best. The princess would probably berate you too. No, I will go alone, but thank you,” Heero replied glumly.

“Good luck,” Trowa said as he rose to his feet and gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze. “I will be in the records office for a while. I have quite a bit of catching up to do on the work side. Come find me or send Duo for me if you need company after speaking with the princess.”

“Thanks. I'll see what happens.” Heero gave his brother a smile. He really needed to be working too, there was quite a lot for him to catch up on as well given how he'd been absent for a few days and then investigating the allegations against Duo. Right now though he couldn't have concentrated on work if his life depended on it. No, it could all wait until after the retrial.

Duo closed the door after Prince Trowa and Quatre departed, returning to kneel at his master's feet once more. “Master?”

Heero glanced down to see sad, violet eyes looking at him. “Yes, Duo?”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

The earnest look on that face, the willingness to please caused Heero's heart to clench in his chest. Duo was sweet, honest, hardworking, kind, gentle, shy and eager to please – everything his wife was not. The traits Duo had were exactly what he'd hoped Relena would have and that would have made her an ideal Queen. Unfortunately she was spiteful, mean, nasty, self centered and manipulative. He could see it all clearly now...

With that realization, came another.

He didn't love Relena, didn't care much for her at all, really.

He loved Duo though.

Smiling down at his faithful slave, Heero caressed the soft hair. “No, there's nothing you can do for me right now, Duo. I will go and speak with the princess and when I return I will most likely have need of a goblet of wine and some of the healer's headache potions I think.”

Duo couldn't help the smile of his own at his master's words. “I can have both waiting for you, master.”

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero sighed dramatically and hauled himself to his feet. “I guess I should get this over with.”

“I will be waiting for you, master.”

Those words gave Heero more warmth and courage than Duo would ever know. Pulling Duo to his feet, the prince kissed his slave long and deep before releasing him and leaving the chambers to confront his wife whilst he still had the courage to do so.

* * *

Pausing at the door to the marital chambers, Heero took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and wished he'd brought something to stuff his ears with. Jaw set, he opened the door and walked into the sitting room area. 

The room was empty.

That took Heero by surprise and he faltered for a moment. He'd fully expected his wife to be sitting by the fire. Sounds from the bed chamber alerted him to where his wife was though and with a determined purpose to his stride, he walked inside.

Relena was lying on the bed, that maid of hers, sitting in a chair to the side. Blue eyes narrowed and turned icy as they bore into the maid.

“How dare you enter - “ Relena's tirade was cut off when she realized exactly who was standing in the doorway. “Oh, it's you,” she sneered.

Dorothy looked up as she spotted the shadow appear in the doorway, her blood running cold when she noted the prince standing there. The cold look he gave her could have frozen the very desert itself and she was quick to vacate the seat and kneel on the floor.

Dismissing the maid for the moment, Heero turned his eyes back to his wife. “I have come to inform you that the retrial will be held in four sunrises. There are six elders from the Nataku kingdom coming to oversee the retrial and make an unbiased decision based on the information and evidence gathered. The retrial will take place in the Throne room after breakfast on the fourth sunrise. Both you and your - “ Heero fixed his piercing gaze to the maid and added a sneer to his face, “- _slave,_ are requested to be present.”

The word 'slave' and accompanying sneer saw Dorothy seething, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

“I still don't see why there has to be a retrial at all,” Relena snapped. “It was clear to Captain Chang and my maid exactly what was going on. They saw it with their own eyes! If it wasn't bad enough that I had to endure that vile creature trying to rape me, and then suffering the degradation of giving statements, having to recount the horrors of what I had to endure and the humiliation of having to sit through a trial and listen to it all be recounted, now you wish to humiliate me further and in front of complete strangers no less! This is not how you treat your wife, Heero! This is not something the future queen should have to go through. Anyone would think you cared more for that slave than your own wife!” Relena's voice had been steadily rising in volume as she worked herself up into a complete rant.

“Regardless of what you might think or say, every person, whether they be royal, noble, peasant or slave deserves the decency of a proper trial. Duo's trial was not held fairly and he should have the chance to put forth a defense and have his side of the story told and listened to. You will also have that chance,” Heero stated, already feeling the headache tugging at his mind.

“He had the opportunity to say his piece, the Captain took his statement as well. _He_ was the one that touched _me! He_ was the one that tried to rape _me!_ Disobedient, uncouth slaves that cannot follow orders and obey simple protocol deserve everything they get,” Relena spat.

Heero raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly in Dorothy's direction. “Duo does follow orders and obey protocol, unlike some other slaves I could mention.”

Dorothy's blood ran cold. 

“Is that all?” Relena snapped, not wanting to get any deeper into this matter, especially if it was going to target Dorothy.

“Yes. That is all. I will speak with you again prior to the retrial.” Turning on his heel, Heero made his escape, silently pleased with himself that he hadn't lost his temper. He was also feeling buoyed at having put that maid on notice too. It hadn't slipped his notice how pale the woman had gone when he let her know without words that he was wise to her and the liberties she was taking.

Striding back to his chambers, Heero was feeling more and more confident that Duo would be found not guilty.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	59. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length of time between chapters. RL, another rotten cold (it's winter here in Aussie), and working 12 days straight kinda cuts into one's writing time. *sigh* Thanks for your patience and I hope this chapter makes up for the delay a little. *snugs to all*
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Prince Heero had left the chambers, Dorothy slumped on the floor, taking a few moments to gather herself together.

“Dorothy? Are you alright?” Relena asked from her position on the bed.

“Yes, mistress, I will be fine,” Dorothy replied and managed to drag herself to her feet and walk to sit on the mattress beside her mistress.

“This is not sounding too good at all,” Relena commented. “We will have to be extra vigilant when giving our statements at this stupid retrial.”

“It might be to our advantage to practice what will need to be said,” Dorothy agreed. “That way our statements will match up and no one can dismiss that.”

“You're right, we will need to go over exactly what we need to say, we can't afford any mistakes. You will also need to be insistent when you tell them what you saw when you walked in the bed chamber too.”

“Don't worry, mistress, I will make certain I will state exactly what I saw going on,” Dorothy replied.

“I'd better practice my acting skills too,” Relena sighed.

“Don't worry, you can be very convincing, mistress. No man I've ever met has been unsympathetic to a woman who is visibly distressed.”

“Yes, we do have that advantage over them, don't we?”

Dorothy smiled. “Turn on the water works, add a bit of a quiver to the bottom lip and they will be falling over themselves to find that gutter rat guilty as charged.”

“Very true.” Relena fell silent for a moment before looking Dorothy in the eye. “I'm not sure I trust that husband of mine though.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He seems to be rather insistent that his slave will be found not guilty.”

“Regardless of what he thinks, mistress, there is no denying the proof of what Captain Chang and I both saw. It still comes down to that slave's word against yours and what the Captain and I saw. No one would be able to question the facts once we tell them what happened.”

“I suppose so. I'm also concerned about you.”

Dorothy jerked upright. “What do you mean, mistress?”

“We need to be very careful, Dorothy. The prince was quite strong with his words earlier and whilst he didn't directly come out and accuse you of overstepping your boundaries, I could see he was thinking about it. You will need to be extra vigilant until this trial is over, I don't want you to be punished.”

“Don't worry, mistress, I have no intention of being punished. I will be careful,” Dorothy said with more conviction than she felt. She was well aware that the prince had caught her out, but wasn't sure why he had let it pass. She would be certain to watch her back though.

“I think some tea is in order, Dorothy, and whilst we enjoy that, we can work on our statements.”

“Of course, mistress.”

* * * 

Walking back into his chambers, Heero couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Duo was busy stoking the fire, a couple of bottles sitting on the small table.

“Master, you're back,” Duo said quietly, laying down the poker and turning to kneel.

“Yes, Duo, I am and I see you have visited the healer whilst I was gone.” 

“I did, master. The healer gave me the potion you asked for and treated my back whilst I was there,” Duo replied and raised himself to his feet to assist in removing his master's cloak. Folding the garment, Duo placed it in the bed chamber and returned to make up the headache potion Sally had given him. Potion made, he offered it to his master.

“Thank you, Duo.” Taking the goblet, Heero drank down the potion, hoping it would start to work quickly. “Duo?”

“Yes, master?” Duo returned with a goblet of wine, anticipating his master would most likely want something to take away the foul taste of the potion. He passed the wine over and knelt at his master's side.

“Thank you, I needed that,” Heero said with a smile as he downed a large swallow of the wine. “Why is it that the healer's remedies always work but taste so bad?” Heero grimaced.

Duo couldn't help the small chuckle. “I have no idea, master.”

Setting the wine to the side, Heero dropped a hand to caress the top of Duo's head. “I have informed the princess of the retrial day. As I anticipated, she wasn't all that happy about it.” Duo thought that was a mild way to put it, most likely the princess was fuming mad. “My father will brief the elders on how he wishes things to be conducted and will then inform me of how the proceedings will go ahead. I will then let the princess know.”

“Is there anything you wish for me to do, master?” Duo asked quietly.

“Not really,” Heero sighed. “I'm pretty certain I have all the evidence I'm going to get and I have managed to sort it all out into some sort of order in which to present your defense clearly and logically.” Heero paused for a moment. “Duo? I know you told me that the princess expected you to do chores for her whilst I was gone, but I haven't yet discussed in detail exactly what chores you were requested to do and what chores that maid did or rather, didn't do.”

Duo swallowed, he really didn't want to go back over what he'd been forced to endure, but he didn't have a choice.

“I want the whole truth too, Duo. I promise you, no harm will come to you from telling that which I ask. If I am to defend you to the best of my abilities, I need to know exactly what was happening whilst I was gone.”

“I understand, master.” Taking a deep breath, Duo kept his eyes focused on the floor and told his master everything he'd been required to do for the mistress.

The more he heard, the angrier Prince Heero became. It would appear that his slave had been doing all the chores for the princess. “And what of the maid?” Heero asked when Duo had finished. “What did she do?”

“Ah, not much at all, master. She mainly dressed the princess, helped her to bathe, brushed her hair, that sort of thing,” Duo replied.

“What was she doing whilst you were doing all the chores?” Heero asked, gritting his teeth to keep his anger from escaping.

“Um...” Duo wasn't sure if he should tell his master or not.

“Duo, do not be afraid to tell me, you will not be in any trouble for speaking the truth,” Heero coaxed.

“She sat with the princess, master.”

“Sat with her as in how you and Quatre sit with my brother and myself?”

“No, master,” Duo whispered.

“Then what exactly do you mean?”

“She would sit in a chair, same as the mistress, they would talk or read, share meals and sometimes I would give them both a foot massage.”

Duo's words were so quiet that for a moment Heero wasn't sure if he'd heard right or not. “You were made to wait on the princess' maid too?” He couldn't keep the shock from his voice.

“Yes, master.” Duo cringed, waiting for a reprimand.

“Why that lazy, good for nothing, lying, conniving bitch,” Heero seethed, his anger now ready to boil over. “I had my suspicions she was overstepping the boundaries, now I have confirmation of that. Well, her days are numbered,” Heero promised himself. Turning to look at his slave, Heero suddenly realized Duo was trembling and cowering beside his chair and mentally berated himself for letting his anger get the better of him. “Come here, Duo.”

Rising to his feet, Duo moved to stand in front of his master, unable to completely stop the trembling of his limbs. “Yes, master?”

Heero reached out and drew Duo towards him, pulling him into his lap and enfolding him in his arms. “I am so sorry, Duo. I have been a bad master to you.”

Now those words had Duo questioning his own hearing! “No, master. You have been a very good master to me, the best,” Duo whispered, quietly enjoying the warmth and strength of his master's arms around his slender form.

“No, I have not. If I had been a good master I wouldn't have let you go through all you have endured.”

“It's not your fault, master. You did not know.”

“No, I didn't, but I should have. I should have been able to see exactly what was going on in my own home, right under my nose and because I didn't, you have been abused, mistreated, worked harder than you should have and almost lost your life. I promised you that you wouldn't be beaten or flogged; so much for my promise.”

“Master, please...” Duo was starting to get upset, he could feel the anger and self loathing coming from his prince and knowing he was the indirect cause of it all made him feel sad and upset for causing such distress to his kind master.

“I will make it up to you, Duo. Regardless of the fact that you are a slave, you still deserve to be treated with kindness.”

“Master, you are good and kind to me, you're the best master a slave could ever hope for. Before I came here I thought all slaves were treated with beatings, hard work and poor food. Now I know there are kind masters out there, ones that care for their slaves. If you had not saved me that day upon the track, I would surely be dead now, and if I am still fated to lose my life to the sword, I will go to my maker knowing someone cared for me.”

“Oh, Duo.” Heero all but crushed his slave to him, only pausing at the last second as he remembered the still healing wounds on Duo's back. He buried his nose in the thick hair, pressed soft kisses against the creamy throat and simply let himself be lost in the feel and scent of his lovely slave.

* * * 

Time passed quickly in the castle and before Heero knew it, the second sunrise had arrived and the elders from the Nataku Kingdom were due at any time.

King Treize had left Wufei to make the arrangements for the worship area and ordered rooms be prepared for their guests. Wufei had again been summoned to give the okay on the rooms, which he did easily. The rooms were elegant, clean and uncluttered, simple in furnishings, but with comfort. They would be perfect for the elders, the Captain had informed his king.

The Throne room had also undergone a slight transformation. The Thrones still stood in their usual places, but a long table now sat a short way in front of them with six chairs behind the table, several ink pots, quills and rolls of parchment. To the side of the main table sat a smaller table and chair, complete with parchment, several quills and an ink pot. Another two tables with chairs sat a little further away, these ones facing the long table and the Thrones; behind them were a few other chairs.

It had taken the King, the two princes and Captain Chang almost half a day to agree on the set up for the Throne room and upcoming retrial. Now all four were satisfied they had done the best they could and it would now be up to the elders to have the final say and change anything they wished changed.

Prince Heero had doggedly gone back over all his notes and statements and along with Prince Trowa's help, had managed to get them all into a form of order so he could clearly and concisely present it all to the elders and defend Duo as best he could. 

There wasn't anything more he could do, it all rested in the hands of the elders.

The sounds of trumpets greeted the royals' ears, the king and his sons turning as one to look out the window.

“The elders have arrived,” Wufei announced, peering over the shoulders of the two princes.

“Then let us go and greet them,” King Treize stated. With a smile, he left the Throne room, his sons behind him, Captain Chang bringing up the rear.

In the courtyard, the six elders brought their horses to a halt, several stable boys coming forward to take charge of the steeds. King Treize walked down the steps of the castle entry to greet the arrivals.

“Welcome, elders of Nataku Kingdom to the Kingdom of Colonia,” he greeted with a small bow.

One elder stepped forward, returning the bow. “Thank you, King Treize. It is our pleasure to be here. Our Emperor sends his greetings and blessings to you, your family and your kingdom.”

“That is most kind of the Emperor. May I introduce to you my sons; Prince Heero, my eldest and heir to the throne.” 

Heero stepped forward and bowed to the assembled group. “Welcome to Colonia, elders.”

“And my second born; Prince Trowa.” 

Trowa moved forward to bow. “It is an honor to meet you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you both,” the elder returned.

“I will have your belongings brought to your rooms. Captain Chang will show you to the rooms we have prepared for you and explain where the worship area has been set up for you to use. I trust that everything will meet with your approval, but if there is anything else you need or desire, please let us know. Once you have refreshed yourselves from your journey we will meet in the parlor for some refreshments and to talk. Captain Chang will escort you to the parlor when you are ready.”

“Thank you, King Treize, that will be most acceptable.” The elder bowed again and turned to Wufei.

“Welcome, elders. It is my honor and privilege to serve you. If you will follow me I will show you to your rooms. Turning, Wufei made his way back up the castle steps, the elders following along behind.

Several slaves appeared and took charge of the small amount of luggage from the pack horses whilst the king and the princes went back inside the castle to prepare for their meeting in the parlor.

* * * 

The sun was beginning to make its descent in the sky by the time the king and the elders had finished their discussion. The king had explained about the charges, the way the original trial had been held, the arrival of Prince Heero to stop the execution and the doubts that had been raised as to the slave's guilt of committing the crime.

Queen Une was also present at the meeting and explained in detail her idea for the retrial, how to conduct it to best reach the truth and the reasons for asking the elders to preside over the retrial, take into account all evidence presented and make a completely unbiased decision as to the fate of the slave based on the evidence presented.

The elders had complimented Une on her idea and explored it in depth. Suggestions were offered, some accepted, some dismissed until they had a viable process by which to work. Prince Heero was satisfied with the way things would work, Queen Une delighted that the elders had embraced her idea and helped to refine it and the elders had to admit that if this idea all worked according to their outline, it could go on to be used for any trial in the future that wasn't cut and dried, that required a more in-depth investigation to get to the truth.

With there being nothing further to discuss, the elders followed Wufei to the worship area he had prepared so they could perform their evening ritual.

*

A banquet dinner had been arranged for the evening in honor of their guests and Noin had been busy in her kitchen getting everything ready in time. Duo had been informed of the banquet and that he would be expected to attend with his master, something he wasn't looking forward to once he knew the princess and her maid would also be in attendance. The one consolation he had was that Quatre would also be attending with his master.

Knowing of the unrest between her son and daughter-in-law, Queen Une was very diplomatic when arranging the seating. The Elders were all seated together on one table to the right of the royal table. On the table to the left of the royal table a few invited Dukes, Barons and their wives sat. The table at the bottom and facing the royal table had the court advisers and their wives seated. The King and Queen sat central on the royal table, Prince Heero to the king's right along with Prince Trowa. Princess Relena was seated to the Queen's left and alongside her, Captain Chang had been invited to sit.

Duo couldn't help his nervousness when he followed behind his master into the banquet room. Beside him, Quatre walked calmly, gently brushing his fingers against Duo's arm or hand in reassurance. Arriving at their places, the two slaves pulled the chairs out and waited for the arrival of the King and Queen.

Across from the two empty chairs, Duo could see the princess and her maid from the corner of his eye. He managed to keep his attention fixed on looking after his master and ignoring the pair as best he could. Quatre did sneak a couple of glances across and was amused to see both the princess and the maid looking a little uncomfortable.

The King and Queen arrived, greeted their guests and then sat, the rest of the guests followed suit. Pushing his master's chair in for him, Duo gratefully dropped to his knees on the cushion provided for him at the side of his master's chair.

The king welcomed everyone, introduced the elders and ordered the food to be served. Duo again found himself with his own bowl, something that was quite common at banquets and formal dinners. Although he was used to the protocol by now, he still missed his master feeding him. There was something calming and intimate about having his master feed him, it made Duo feel wanted, cared for and dare he say; loved?

Delicate fingers plucked the various morsels from the bowl, Duo concentrating on minding his manners and showing everyone just how well behaved and trained he was. He refused to look in the direction of the princess and her maid, completely ignoring the two. It wasn't hard to do either as there were several seats and people between himself and the maid.

Dorothy wasn't happy at all. She didn't like these gatherings that meant she had to sit on a cushion, eat from a bowl and be looked down upon. She bore the humiliation with dignity though, only for the sake of her mistress. From time to time she tried to send a glare or sneer at that gutter rat, but unfortunately for her, whenever she had a clear line of sight, that piece of garbage made certain to be looking the other way. It frustrated her to no end and she swore that the first chance she got she would make that sniveling excuse for a slave pay and pay dearly.

The conversation flowed amongst the royals and their guests. No one discussed the retrial on the 'morrow, preferring to talk about their respective kingdoms and comparing how things were done in Nataku as opposed to Colonia. Heero paid special attention; one could never have enough information on neighboring kingdoms and how they functioned. You never knew if or when you could learn something that would benefit your own kingdom. Whilst King Treize was a fair and just king, loved by his people, Prince Heero was determined to uphold all his father had worked for and more. He wanted to be a better king than his father, to have his kingdom grow and flourish, his people to live in peace and comfort with no one going hungry or struggling.

All admirable goals and ones the young prince would undoubtedly achieve, if he was sensible and listened to his advisers and subjects. It didn't hurt to have that little bit of extra information in regards to how other kingdoms worked and flourished though.

As the evening progressed, Relena became more and more annoyed. No one it seemed, was paying her very much attention and that was something the princess could not tolerate. She was used to being in the limelight at functions such as these. Back in her home kingdom of Sanq, banquets and balls were often held, Relena responsible for the majority of the arrangements and always playing the role of hostess to perfection.

Whilst she understood that the position of hostess belonged to Queen Une, it didn't mean she should be completely ignored either! Her husband was positioned on the other side of the king and had made no attempt whatsoever to speak with her at all this eve. Captain Chang, seated on her other side, had conversed politely from time to time, but his main focus was on the elders from his home kingdom.

A couple of the wives and some of the advisers had also exchanged light conversation, but none had remained to talk for very long. To Relena, it felt as if she was being snubbed – and she didn't like it. Glancing around the room she noted several conversations going on, everyone in the room appeared to be occupied in some way, but no one paid her any heed. Even that gutter snipe was getting more attention than she was!

Relena couldn't help but notice how her husband's hand would drop from time to time to caress the head of that foul slave, the way that creature leaned into the caress and looked up to the prince with nothing short of adoration in his eyes.

Jealousy flared in Relena's chest, a small growl of anger rose from her throat.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Queen Une asked when she heard a strange noise come from her daughter-in-law.

Relena's eyes narrowed and she turned on her acting skills. “It's nothing,” she murmured, added a quiver to her bottom lip and ran a hand over her swollen abdomen.

“Are you sure?” the queen checked, running her eyes over the princess and noting the slightly flushed cheeks.

“Mistress?” Dorothy whispered, looking up to the princess. She'd heard the exchange and dragged her attention away from glaring holes into Duo's back to focus on what was going on with her mistress.

“I'll be fine, really. It's just the baby. I think the rich food and lack of space is making things a touch uncomfortable,” Relena replied and added a wince for good measure.

“You're looking a little flushed. I can send for the healer?” Queen Une was a touch concerned for the princess, but unsure as to exactly what the problem was, especially as Relena wasn't very forthcoming with information.

“Shall I fetch you some water, mistress?” Dorothy asked, unsure if her mistress was genuinely ill or putting on an act.

“I think a little water would be nice,” Relena murmured and then gave a soft gasp, leaning forward a little as if in pain.

By this stage, several others had noticed something was up with the princess and the conversations began to slow a little as people looked on curiously.

“What is it?” King Treize asked his wife.

“The princess isn't feeling very well,” Une replied.

“Then I suggest we send for the healer,” Treize replied.

Prince Heero turned to look at his father when the king addressed him, letting him know his wife wasn't feeling very well.

Heero scowled and glanced at his wife across the table. She didn't look ill to him. His mind clicked then, a recent conversation with his brother coming to mind, one that concerned a certain princess who liked to be the center of attention. The prince had been aware of his wife all evening, keeping a discreet eye on her and had noticed that she wasn't as involved in conversations as she usually was. In fact, not many people had gone out of their way to speak with her or pay her a whole lot of attention. Whilst he couldn't be absolutely certain, Heero would have bet his wife was putting on an act to gain that attention.

_Well, two could play at that game._

“I will have her maid and a couple of other slaves assist the princess back to her chambers and send for the healer to attend to her there,” Heero announced. 

“I think that is a good idea, Heero,” the queen agreed. “A gathering such as this isn't the best place to be when one isn't well.” 

Having overheard the conversation, Relena felt her anger building. _This wasn't what was supposed to happen!_

Noting the look on his wife's face confirmed Heero's suspicions. He smirked to himself as he tapped Duo gently on the shoulder. When violet eyes looked to him, he kept his voice low as he addressed his slave. “Duo, please go to the healer's chambers and ask her to check on the princess, she said she isn't feeling well. I will have her maid and a couple of other slaves assist her back to the marital chambers and the healer can treat her there. Once you have passed on my request I want you to return to my side, the maid and the healer will be able to take care of the princess.”

“Yes, master.” Duo gracefully rose and exited the room, his mind churning over. He was fully aware of what had been going on, and like his master, wondered if it was all just an act to draw the attention to herself. “Master, you can be quite sneaky,” he muttered to himself as he skipped along the castle halls to pass on the message to the healer.

Once Duo had departed, Heero wasted no time in calling for a couple of slaves to assist in getting the princess back to the marital chambers. “Assist the princess back to her chambers, the maid will help you. See that she is comfortable and once the healer arrives to attend to her you may leave, unless the healer requires your assistance,” Heero informed the two slaves. Turning to the maid, Heero narrowed his eyes a touch. “You will remain with your mistress and look after her. I will speak with the healer later.” Heero motioned for the slaves to help Relena from her seat.

“Heero?” Relena protested. “Aren't you going to come with me?”

“I'm afraid that is out of the question. I have very important guests here and cannot leave yet. Don't worry, I have every faith in the healer and I will stop by later to find out what the situation is.”

“I really think you should listen to your husband, my dear. The healer will look after you and keep us informed as to the state of your health,' Queen Une stated with a smile.

Knowing she had no choice, Relena left the banquet to return to her chambers. Having her plan backfire on her meant she was not a happy princess at all.

With the princess gone, Heero resumed his conversation with the elder he'd been speaking to before the upset, his mind a lot lighter than before. 

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

 

The banquet came to an end, all the guests feeling very full from Noin's rich, tasty food, the excellent wine and good company. The topic of the retrial had not been discussed at all, King Treize having forbid anyone from speaking about it so as not to jeopardize the retrial in any way. There had been plenty of other things to talk about though, the differences in the ruling between the two Kingdoms, trade, growth and prosperity.

By the time the guests were leaving, King Treize had secured further trade possibilities between Colonia and Nataku, trade that if the Emperor of Nataku agreed to, could see further prosperity for both; but that was something to be discussed at a later date and time that would be convenient to both Kingdoms.

Having bid those guests that had traveled, good eve, the King and his sons spoke briefly with the elders to ensure they had everything they required or needed before exchanging evening pleasantries with them.

Wishing his parents good eve, Heero, with his brother at his side, departed the banquet hall for their chambers, two shadows following faithfully behind them.

“Would you care to join me for a drink before retiring?” Heero asked his brother.

“Thank you, that would be most acceptable. We can go over your presentation for the retrial one last time if you wish?” Prince Trowa replied.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I'm pretty certain I have it all in order now, but I would appreciate your input on anything I may have missed.”

“No problem at all, brother.”

“If you wish to go on ahead, I'll have Duo look after you. I need to stop by the marital chamber and check on my wife first.” The words were spoken with a scowl on the handsome face.

Quatre and Duo exchanged small smiles with the prince's words and accompanying scowl.

“I trust that all will be well with her and that the healer has managed to alleviate the problem,” Trowa replied with an amused smirk.

“I'm sure she is perfectly fine, just her nose out of joint,” Heero muttered.

“Then I will see you shortly,” Trowa stated, stopping at the door to Heero's chambers.

“Very shortly if I have my way,” Heero responded.

With a soft chuckle, Trowa entered his brother's chambers when Duo opened the door for him, the two slaves following him inside whilst the heir proceeded further along the corridor to where his wife waited.

*

Heero didn't bother to knock, simply opening the door to the marital chambers and walking inside. He'd managed to steel himself for the fiasco to come and hoped he could keep his temper in check. His eyes alighted on the healer walking out of the bed chamber and he gave her a small smile.

“Prince Heero,” Sally said and curtsied to the prince.

“Mistress Healer,” Heero returned. “How is my wife? Have you managed to learn what is ailing her?”

Placing the items she had in her hand into her basket, Sally gave the prince her undivided attention. “Your wife is fine, sire.”

“I see.” Heero stepped a little closer to the healer and lowered his voice. “Exactly what is wrong with her?”

Sally glanced to the bed chamber and back to the prince, clearly warring with her conscience.

“You may speak freely, healer, there will be no recourse for telling the truth,” Heero assured her.

With a soft sigh, Sally looked to the prince and kept her voice very low. “There is nothing at all wrong with the princess in the physical sense, sire. It is my professional opinion that the only ailment she is suffering from is lack of attention.”

Heero raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. “That is what I thought.”

“I have given the maid some herbs to steep for the princess. Once they have she is to drink it down before it cools too much. The herbs won't harm the baby, all they will do is calm the princess' nerves and help her to relax.”

“Thank you. What ailment did you tell the princess she was suffering from?”

Sally gave a cheeky grin. “Anxiety Nervosa Ignorus, sire.”

“What?!” Heero spluttered.

“Anxiety Nervosa Ignorus. Like the name, sire? I thought it was quite clever myself. It's not actually a condition per say, just a name I came up with to cover the symptoms. The princess has worked herself up over the fact that no one was paying her any attention to the point where her body has reacted in the only way it knows how. Her breathing rate is elevated and that causes her heart rate to increase. This ultimately causes her to feel a little lightheaded and dizzy, it can also cause a feeling of nausea. All she needs to do is calm down and relax then everything will return to normal. The herbs I have prescribed will aid in relaxing her.”

“I see,” Heero replied, still a little confused about the name of the ailment, but as the healer's words sank in, the confusion was dismissed. Heero had to admit, it was a clever move on the healer's behalf. He also dismissed his concern for his wife's health once the healer's proposed treatment finally registered.

“You may visit her if you wish, sire. It will take a little while for the herbs to take effect.”

Heero wasn't too sure and then decided he'd better at least put his head into the room and make sure his wife was alright. “Thank you, I will have a brief word with her.”

“As you wish, sire. I will be returning to my chambers now but will return later this eve to check on the princess.” Sally turned back to her basket, leaving the prince to speak with his wife.

Cautiously, Heero moved to the bed chamber and briefly hesitated. _For heaven's sake, I'm the prince!_ he scolded himself and taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the bed chamber.

The princess was sitting up in the bed, propped by several pillows, the maid was busy straining something from a pot into a cup.

“Relena,” Heero announced his arrival and barely managed to hold the laugh when he spotted the maid's reaction to his presence.

Dorothy had been so focused on her task of straining the herbal drink she didn't notice the prince's arrival. When she heard him speak she almost dropped the pot and cup, only a little frantic juggling saving the items from crashing to the floor and spilling as she tried to sink to her knees in his presence.

“Heero,” Relena scowled. “I was wondering if and when you were going to show up.”

Ignoring his wife's tone, Heero continued on. “How are you feeling now?”

“I still feel unwell,” Relena replied and pouted, adding a drawn out sigh to the mix.

“The healer said she has left some herbs with your maid for her to make up into a drink that should help to ease your suffering.” Heero decided it would be safest to stick to the topic at hand and keep things short and simple. The sooner he'd dealt with Relena, the sooner he could get back to his slave.

“Yes, she has. Dorothy was just getting it ready for me,” Relena said with a look in Dorothy's direction. “Is it ready yet?”

Dorothy hadn't been game to move since dropping to her knees when the prince arrived. Her mistress' question caught her off guard and she jumped a touch. “It's almost ready, mistress. I only have to finish straining it.”

“Then please hurry up.”

With there being nothing much Heero could do and feeling he'd justified his presence for long enough, he decided to take his leave. “The healer did advise me that you should start to feel better once you have partaken of her herbal tea so I will leave you to your rest. If you continue to feel unwell, send for the healer again, she has said she will call back soon to check on you and will keep me informed of your state of health.”

As Heero finished speaking, Dorothy finished with her preparations and brought the cup across to the princess. “Here you are, mistress,” she said and handed the drink over.

“Thank you,” Relena replied and took the cup. She sipped gingerly at the hot liquid and made a face. “It doesn't taste very nice,” she muttered.

“Most of the healer's remedies don't taste at all pleasant I'm afraid,” Heero stated. He knew that himself first hand. “I will stop by in the morn to see how you are. I bid you good eve.” Without waiting for a reply, Heero spun on his heel and left the bed chamber. Slipping back out into the hall a moment later, he let go a deep breath. With his duty to his wife now done, he could finally get back to his brother and his lovely slave.

* 

“How is the princess?” Trowa asked when Heero returned.

“Perfectly fine,” Heero replied. “Thank you, Duo.” He took the offered goblet of wine from his slave and sat himself down. Duo dropped to his knees beside the chair, Heero's hand automatically resting on the slave's head and caressing gently.

Noting the actions of his brother, Trowa chuckled softly to himself. “Did you speak with the healer in regards to the princess' illness?”

A small smile graced Heero's lips as he thought back to the healer's diagnosis. “Yes, I did,” he said, the smile on his lips growing a touch.

Trowa's eyes narrowed a little, picking up on the smile. “And what did she say was wrong with her?” he prompted.

“I believe she called it; 'Anxiety Nervosa Ignorus',” Heero said and waited.

There was a moment of silence before Trowa spoke again and this time it was just above a whisper.

“Anxiety Nervo what?”

“Anxiety Nervosa Ignorus,” Heero repeated with a grin. Seeing the look of confusion growing on his brother's face Heero elaborated and explained what the healer had told him.

“Well shit.” Trowa rubbed his chin. “So because she was being ignored, she pretty much stressed herself out until she was feeling nauseous and unwell?”

“That's what it comes down to, or at least that's how I interpreted what the healer said.” Heero frowned for a moment and looked down at his slave. He'd felt a twitching and slight shaking coming from Duo as he was caressing that chestnut head. “Are you alright, Duo?”

When his master had told his brother what ailed the princess, Duo and Quatre had exchanged looks. When his master went on to explain the words, Duo could barely hold the laughter. He found the entire situation rather funny. So did Quatre if the look on the blonde's face was anything to go by. When his master addressed him, Duo quickly brought his mirth under control. He didn't want to be punished for laughing at the princess.

“I am fine, master,” he replied quietly.

Glancing across at Quatre and then his brother, Heero had a fairly good idea of what was causing the shaking from his slave, but he wasn't going to reprimand him or punish him. That would be hypocritical of him – especially as he also found the whole thing funny.

“Shall we go over my notes for the retrial before retiring?” Heero asked his brother, changing the topic.

“Of course.”

*

“I will join you for breakfast, brother,” Heero said as he stood and stretched.

“Good eve, and try to get some rest,” Trowa replied, clasping arms with his brother.

“I will.” Heero followed his brother and Quatre to the door where Quatre opened said door and waited for his master to pass through. “Good eve to you and thank you for all your assistance.”

“It is my pleasure, Heero.” With a nod, Trowa left for his own chambers, Quatre right behind him.

Duo closed the door with the prince's departure and followed his master back into the sitting room to drop to his knees beside his master's chair.

Sitting in his chair, Heero sipped at the last of his wine, contemplating the 'morrow and what it would bring. Despite everything he was quietly confident that Duo would be found not guilty. If that came to pass as Heero believed it would, he then faced the unenviable task of informing his wife that he no longer wished to be wed to her and that once the baby was born he intended to keep the child with him and have their marriage annulled.

He shivered slightly at the thought and decided to put it all out of his mind. He could dwell on those thoughts after the retrial. For now though, he wanted only to have his lovely slave close to him. Reaching over the arm of the chair, he caressed the soft head. “Duo, go through to the bed chamber and prepare the bed for us. I will be in momentarily.”

“Yes, master.” Duo rose gracefully to his feet and padded through to the bed chamber to do as his master asked. The thought of the retrial weighed heavily on his mind and he couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last night he would spend in his master's bed, in his master's arms. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss was pressed to his neck, startling him as he'd not heard his master enter the bed chamber.

“Do not fear for your innocence, Duo. I have more than enough to refute the princess' claims,” Heero said with as much conviction as he could muster.

“Thank you, master.”

“Come, Duo. I wish for you to share your body with me,” Heero whispered against the creamy neck.

“I am yours, master. Forever and always, yours,” Duo replied and closed his eyes as his master's lips worked against the skin of his neck. 

“Oh, Duo,” Heero moaned against the warm skin. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” In his heart Heero knew he couldn't let Duo go. He had no idea what he would do if Duo was found guilty and put to the sword; it would tear his very heart out. Somewhere along the line of bringing Duo to his side, the sweet, shy slave had ingrained himself so deep under Heero's skin he was now a part of the prince himself.

With a sudden clarity, the prince understood then exactly what it was he was feeling and what he needed to do.

Love.

He'd fallen in love with his slave.

And if Duo was found guilty, Heero vowed he would somehow find a way to keep his slave from losing his life.

“Master?”

Duo's soft voice broke into Heero's thoughts and the prince realized he'd zoned out on his slave. Bringing his mind back to the present and deciding to let the future wait for now, he kissed Duo's sweet lips, pouring as much passion into the kiss as he could. “Let me love you, Duo,” he whispered.

“Please, master,” came the needy reply.

Scooping Duo up into his arms, Heero carried his slave across the bed chamber and lay him upon the bed. When Duo began to protest that he was the slave and should be the one doing the work, Heero silenced him with a kiss and soft words. “This is for my pleasure, Duo. Surely you would not deny me what my heart desires?”

“No master,” Duo whispered. “I am yours to do with as you please.”

“Then lie back and enjoy.” The prince continued to kiss his slave, working downwards from those swollen lips to Duo's throat. Nimble fingers found the lacings of Duo's shirt and swiftly undid them, the fabric opening up to reveal Duo's chest to his eyes and hands. Gentle kisses were rained down upon the warm flesh, nipples sought out, teased and tormented.

Beneath his master, Duo squirmed and wriggled with the onslaught of pleasure. His body responded, cock hardening in his pants and becoming almost painful given the restriction of the cloth. His hips began to thrust, seeking some form of friction for the ache in his groin.

Chuckling softly, Heero ceased his torment of Duo's nipples, the dusky pink nubs now hard pebbles on his slave's chest. “I think we need to remove these,” the prince said, voice husky with desire as he tugged on Duo's pants.

“It will be my pleasure, master,” Duo replied in kind and raised his hips enough for him to pull and tug at the fabric, gradually working the pants from his hips and down his thighs.

The removal of the restricting garment wasn't fast enough for Heero and he grabbed at the pants, helping Duo to pull them completely off. Tossing the pants to the floor, Heero took a moment to let his eyes feast upon the bared flesh of his slave. From the slender column of his throat, across a sweat dampened chest, over the heaving torso to rest at the damp groin where Duo's excitement rose to greet him. “Beautiful, just sheer perfection,” Heero whispered and allowed his fingers to trace the line his eyes had mapped out seconds before.

Silky skin shivered under the feather touch, muscles twitched and goose flesh rose in small bumps. When the prince's fingers reached Duo's groin, he ran them lightly along the steely length, the organ desperate for more and trying to follow Heero's fingertips as they teased across the wet head.

“Master,” Duo groaned tossing his head from side to side, body bathed in pleasure.

“What do you want, Duo?” Heero asked, fingertips still tracing patterns across Duo's cock head.

“You, master. I need you,” Duo panted out.

“And you will have me, Duo... When I've finished playing with you,” Heero replied with a smirk.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip, Duo fought against his body's natural desire to thrust up and demand satisfaction. “As you wish, master,” he whispered out.

Delighted with his slave's responses, not only to his teasing touches but his training as well, Heero decided to let things cool off a little. He moved slightly away from Duo and looked at his slave. “Undress me,” he ordered.

Now that was something Duo was more than eager to do. He pushed himself up from the bed and reached for his master's shirt. Deft fingers made quick work of the lacings, the shirt and undershirt being stripped away within seconds. Heero's breeches were next along with his underwear until the prince was in nothing but his birthday suit. Duo's eyes raked hungrily over his master's sculpted body. His prince was perfection in his eyes. Golden skin covered rippling muscles, broad shoulders, strong chest, and tapering abdomen leading to a narrow waist, perfect hips and powerful legs. At the juncture of those thighs, his master's cock stood proud, leaking slightly and begging for attention.

“Master, may I?”

“Pleasure me, Duo,” Heero replied and lay himself down, spreading his legs a little and leaving his body completely open to whatever his slave wanted to do to him.

Knowing this might be the last time he would be able to pleasure his master, Duo took full advantage of the smorgasbord of skin laid out before him. Hands and fingers touched, explored and caressed. Eyes eagerly drank in every movement of his master's perfect body, ears cataloged and filed away each and every moan whilst his mouth and tongue compared skin textures and savored every taste of each part of his master's body.

By the time Duo was licking and kissing along Heero's inner thigh, the prince was a shaking bundle of frustration, pleasure and desire on the bed. “More,” the prince panted, thrusting his hips slightly.

Smiling to himself, Duo was only too happy to obey. He let his tongue slither along the crease of hip to groin, eliciting a moan of pure want from his master. That deft muscle licked across the prince's heavy sac and continued upwards along the underside of his very swollen cock. Reaching the head, Duo swirled his tongue around the tip, dipping into the slit and lapping lightly. Teeth gently nibbled their way back down followed by soft kisses back to the crown where Duo proceeded to envelop his master within his hot mouth and apply gentle suction.

“Ahhh... Yes!” Heero hissed, his self control almost shredded with the overwhelming pleasure his slave was gifting him. He allowed his slave to tease and torment him for a little while longer before deeming it necessary to stop or he'd come now in Duo's mouth and not inside his warm body where he longed to be.

“Enough, Duo,” he commanded, his slave immediately stopping and releasing the heated organ from his mouth. “You are far too talented with your mouth and tongue,” Heero said softly and caressed Duo's head.

“Thank you, master,” Duo replied with a shy smile, taking the compliment and feeling warmed by it.

“On your side for me,” Heero ordered. “Your back isn't healed enough for me to take you lying on it,” he explained when he noted Duo's questioning look. While Duo arranged himself on his side, Heero reached for the jar of oil, trickling a generous amount into his palm.

“Bend your leg at the knee and place your foot on the mattress,” Heero said, Duo complying. The position opened him up completely to his master's sight and touch.

Gentle fingers found their way between his cheeks, Duo shivering as the sensations skittered across already oversensitive nerves. One digit began to circle his entrance, teasing at the nerves before easing inside his welcoming channel. “Feels good, master.”

“It will feel even better soon,” came the quiet reply.

Closing his eyes, Duo let the sensations run over and through him, pleasure danced along every nerve ending, his cock stood proud and weeping, his balls heavy with need; and still his master worked his passage until he had three fingers sliding in and out with ease. Duo mewled in frustration when those tormenting fingers left his channel.

Heero chuckled. “Have patience, my lovely slave. I will be filling you with something much better in just a moment.” The oil was deployed once more, Heero coating himself thoroughly. He didn't want to cause Duo any pain at all, the slave had already suffered enough.

Deeming himself ready, Heero slipped behind his slave on his side and pressed his cock forwards towards the stretched opening that beckoned him. The resistance was expected but mild, Heero sliding inside moments after pushing against that tight ring of muscle. He felt Duo release a sigh of contentment as he slid in deeper. Once he was completely inside, he paused and ran a hand along Duo's side, pressing kisses to the back of Duo's neck and shoulders.

“Comfortable?” the prince asked.

“Perfect, master,” the slave replied.

“Good.” Having gotten control over himself, Heero began a gentle retreat, followed by a push forward. As Duo's passage loosened further, Heero was able to increase the speed and depth of his thrusts. Soon he was sweating with the effort of sliding in and out.

Duo's hips began to undulate, pushing back to meet the inward thrust and draw his master deeper into his body. He groaned loudly when his master struck that special spot deep inside and a squirt of semen left his cock. “Master,” Duo begged.

Angling slightly to try and hit that pleasure spot as often as he could, Heero rested his chin on Duo's shoulder. “What do you want, Duo?” he whispered.

“I need to come, master. Please, may I come?” Duo moaned.

“You may come after I have,” Heero replied and then redoubled his efforts. Duo's passage was tight and silky around his length, each stroke torture to his already aching cock. Reaching around Duo's hips, the prince found his slave's cock and wrapped a hand around the stiff length. Running his thumb across the swollen head, he spread the copious amount of precome around to aid his hand in stroking.

Biting his lip, Duo tried to think of anything other than his master's attentions to his body in an effort to stave off his climax. He wasn't allowed to release until after his master and that was proving to be very difficult indeed. Even thinking about the princess and her nasty maid didn't do much to dampen his enthusiasm. When his master hit his sweet spot again, his passage squeezed against the length embedded inside causing his master to groan.

Unable to hold off his own orgasm any longer, Heero began to thrust wildly, Duo's heat and tightness sending him spiraling into oblivion. He pushed as deep as he could get, the fire in his gut exploding forth and nearly rendering him unconscious with the wave of pleasure that crashed over and through him. His cock spewed forth, pumping his seed deep into Duo's willing channel, the climax draining every ounce of energy from him until he sagged into the mattress behind his slave and gasped for breath.

Lying quietly on his side, Duo felt the warmth coast through him as his master found his release inside his passage. He waited patiently until his master had finished and slumped behind him. The hand on his cock had stilled with the prince's climax and Duo reached down to take over. His master had said he could come after he had and now that his master was done, it was Duo's turn. He fisted his cock and began to stroke, the sensation of his master still inside his body fueling his desire.

“Let me,” came a whisper from behind as his master's hand settled once more around his erection. Duo immediately let go and his master's hand took over once again. 

Closing his eyes, Duo let go and just 'felt'. Seconds later he was thrusting up into that hand and moaning loudly. His balls drew close to his body, the point of no return was reached and Duo fell over the edge and into oblivion.

They lay entwined together as their bodies recovered, each lost in their own thoughts until Heero felt he had enough energy to finally move. He eased back, pulling his flaccid cock from within his slave and eliciting a moan of loss from Duo. He chuckled as Duo's backside tried to follow his retreat. “Clean us up, Duo,” Heero requested.

Taking a deep breath, Duo managed to get his limbs to cooperate and slid from the bed. He padded to the dresser where a bowl and jug sat waiting. Pouring a little of the water into the bowl, Duo brought it back along with a couple of cloths and began to clean his master off. Once done with the prince, he cleaned himself as best he could and returned the bowl to the dresser to empty out in the morn.

Once clean, Heero pulled the covers of the bed back and crawled inside. “Join me, Duo,” he ordered once the slave had finished with the cleanup of his own body.

Slipping into the bed beside his master, Duo was again enveloped in strong arms, his master pulling him close. Duo was only too happy to snuggle deeper into his master's embrace and despite the thought of the coming retrial on the 'morrow, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The sex had had the same effect on the prince. Heero had expected to spend most of the night tossing restlessly and thinking constantly about the retrial, but his body was sated, his mind bathed in endorphins and slowly but surely his eyes closed until he too was deeply asleep. 

* * * 

Entering the Throne room to following morn, Duo remained a couple of paces behind his master, head bowed and eyes downcast. He did manage to glance around from under his bangs though and was quite surprised at the changes that had been made to the Throne room to turn it into a court room of sorts. The King and Queen were off to one side, talking quietly to Prince Trowa and the Captain. Heero approached and exchanged a few words before stepping away and crossing the room to take up residence at one of the two tables facing the larger table at the top of the room that sat in front of the two thrones.

Kneeling by his master's side once the prince had taken his seat, Duo felt a little comfort from the hand that dropped to caress his head. He turned slightly and noted Quatre kneeling at Prince Trowa's side, the younger prince having taken a seat next to Heero.

Several people began to enter the Throne room, but Duo didn't dare look up to see who they were. He was already in enough trouble without adding more. He felt rather than heard the disturbance that signaled the arrival of the princess and a shudder passed through his body.

“Stay here, Duo,” the prince said quietly and rose from his seat to greet his wife and assist her to the seat behind the other table that sat to the side of the one he occupied. Duo was more than happy to remain where he was.

“The princess does not appear to be very happy,” Prince Trowa said softly to Quatre, Duo overhearing the words.

Neither slave replied, but both snuck a peek and had to agree with Prince Trowa's statement. The princess looked most uncomfortable and put out. The maid fussing around her also appeared to be edgy.

“Please stand for the King and Queen,” Wufei announced loudly.

King Treize, with his wife on his arm strode across the room to the Thrones and took their seats. Once comfortable, Treize nodded to Wufei who stepped to the side and opened a door. Moments later he led the six elders into the Throne room. As each elder passed the thrones, they bowed politely to the King and Queen, moving then to stand behind a seat at the long table in front of the thrones.

“Please, be seated,” King Treize said in a clear voice.

Everyone in the room sat, or in the case of the slaves, knelt and waited patiently.

“The retrial of the slave known as Duo will now commence,” The King stated.

The head elder stood up and motioned for Duo to also stand, the slave complying immediately along with his master. Glancing at the sheet of parchment in his hand, the elder scanned it and then looked directly at Duo. “Duo, you are here on retrial for the attempted rape of the Princess Relena. Do you admit to this crime or do you deny this crime?”

Prince Heero's voice rang out clear and loud as he answered for Duo. “We deny this crime.”

~ * ~

tbc...


	61. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games... Errr, retrial begin.
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________

“Duo, you are here on retrial for the attempted rape of the Princess Relena. Do you admit to this crime or do you deny this crime?”

Prince Heero's voice rang out clear and loud as he answered for Duo. “We deny this crime.”

There was a low murmuring of voices throughout the Throne room as Heero spoke on behalf of his slave. He glanced across from the corner of his eye to where the princess sat and noted the look of anger on her face. He was well aware that his wife still insisted Duo was guilty and wanted the slave dead, but she didn't know the evidence Heero had uncovered to refute her claim and the other, rather interesting information he'd gathered and pieced together as to why she would make such a vile claim.

Everyone soon fell quiet though as the head elder spoke again. “It is my understanding that this crime was put to trial very recently, but the trial was not conducted in a fair and reasonable manner. At the request of King Treize, my fellow elders and I are here to listen to both sides of the story, hear any evidence put forth by both sides to support their claims and make a decision based on the facts and evidence presented. Neither myself or my fellow elders have anything to gain from the outcome of this trial and will make a fair and just decision based purely on what is presented. Before we commence this retrial, are there any persons here that object to the manner in which this retrial will be conducted?”

No one said anything, everyone seemed to accept that this was the fairest way to conduct Duo's retrial.

“Then we will proceed. Princess Relena, although I have a copy of the statement you made to Captain Chang immediately after the alleged crime took place, I would like you to tell us in your own words, once again what happened on that afternoon of the alleged crime.”

All eyes turned to the princess who didn't look very happy at all. Her complexion was pale, her lip quivered a touch and her eyes appeared watery. Dorothy rose a little from her place kneeling next to her mistress and placed a hand on her mistress' arm. Relena gave her a grateful look.

“Take your time, princess,” the head elder said softly. “It is perfectly alright if you wish to have your maid beside you to comfort you through what I expect to be a very difficult time for you.”

“Thank you,” Relena replied and turned to look to Dorothy, exchanging a few words with the maid. Dorothy rose up from her kneeling position, crouched beside Relena and placed a comforting arm around the princess' shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Relena began to speak. “The slave had been tidying up in our marital chambers. I asked Dorothy, my maid, to go to the barracks and request an officer come speak with me in regards to a trip I wished to make into town to purchase some items for the baby. Dorothy departed to carry out my request and as I was feeling tired I decided to go through to the bed chamber and rest whilst I waited for her to return.” Relena paused for a moment appearing to gather her composure.

When she resumed speaking, there was a quaver to her voice. “The slave entered the bed chamber a few moments after I had retired. At first I didn't take much notice of his presence, I thought he'd come in to see if there was anything else I wanted or wished for him to do. It soon became clear that wasn't the case.” Relena reached for the goblet of water sitting in front of her and took a few sips.

“When a slave usually enters a room that is occupied by someone other than another slave, it is protocol for the slave to kneel and bow their head. He didn't do that which I thought was very unusual. When I questioned him in regards to his lack of protocol and what he wanted, he didn't answer at first. Then he looked me in the eye and began to approach me on the bed with a sort of predatory look on his face.” Relena's voice hitched a little and Dorothy rubbed her shoulders.

Heero turned his head and stared hard at his wife, but the princess wouldn't meet his eyes, instead, she lowered her eyes to her lap, took another, hitching breath and continued.

“When he got to the edge of the bed, he stopped and stared right at me. H- H- He said... He...” Relena let go a small sob.

“It's okay, mistress. Just take your time,” Dorothy soothed.

Relena sniffled for a moment, dabbed at her eyes and then continued, her voice even more shaky. “He said he wanted me, that he could make me feel much better than my prince ever could. I was shocked at first and moved away from him, across the bed. I told him to get out, to leave me alone, but he... He wouldn't listen. He started to climb onto the bed after me. Oh god, I was so scared!” Relena's voice raised a little and she began to shake.

“I'm sorry to put you through this again, Your Highness. We can take a break if you wish?” the head elder said softly.

“No, no, it's okay. I'll be alright in a moment. It's just very upsetting to have to remember it all again,” Relena replied, making sure to look at the elders directly and put a look of suffering on her face.

Heero wasn't buying it for a second. At his side, Duo was keeping his head down and ears open. He could feel his own anger rising at the lies the princess was telling, but he knew he had to trust in his master who said he'd gotten enough evidence to prove the princess was lying.

“As you wish, Princess Relena. You may continue when you are ready.” The head elder looked to his counterparts, each having a look of concentration and compassion on their respective faces.

Having dabbed at her eyes again and accepted some comforting from Dorothy, Relena began to speak once more, the tremble still in her tone. “As I said, he climbed onto the bed after me and started to grab for my clothes. In his haste he started to tear my dress, I pushed at him but with the size of the baby I was no match for his strength. He forced me to lie down and ripped at his own pants...” Relena's voice hitched again, “Then he... He tried to force himself onto me. That's when I started screaming. I hit out at him, tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He tried to cover my mouth to stop my screaming and I did my best to bite him. It was horrible! I was terrified he was going to hurt me or the baby, or both.” Relena's voice had steadily risen until she was almost hysterical and shaking.

“Mistress, calm down,” Dorothy soothed and wrapped the princess in her arms, offering comfort. Relena latched onto her maid, a few sobs escaping her form. “I think you should take a break,” Dorothy suggested.

“No, I need to finish this,” Relena sniffled.

“Princess, we can take a break if you need one,” the elder offered kindly.

“I appreciate your kindness and understanding, but I'd rather get this over with,” Relena replied. “There isn't much more to tell anyway.”

“Very well, you may continue when you're ready.”

Wiping at her eyes and blowing her nose, Relena took a brief moment to try and steady herself and then continued. “I heard voices and screamed louder. He must have heard them too as the next thing I knew, he jumped off me and cowered in the corner of the bed chamber. At that point the Captain and my maid came running into the room. Once they realized what was going on, the Captain took him away and said he would be back to find out exactly what had happened.” Relena's face was covered in tears, her voice cracking and hoarse by this stage and the elders all looked a little uncomfortable at the distress shown by the princess.

“Thank you, Princess Relena. I understand how hard that must have been for you. We will take a short break so you may recover your composure.”

“Thank you,” Relena whispered out.

“We will continue in one candle mark.”

*

“Are you feeling any better, Your Highness?” The elder asked once everyone was back in the Throne room.

“A little, thank you.”

“Then we will proceed. We have heard the statement from the Princess in regards to what occurred. Now we will hear from the slave, Duo, his statement in relation to the event,” the head elder declared and turned his attention in Duo's direction.

Kneeling on the floor beside his master, Duo couldn't stop the trembling. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

“Duo?” 

Duo raised his head slightly at the sound of his master's voice calling him. “Master?”

“You may rise to your feet and tell the elders what happened,” Heero said gently. A small smile appeared on his face. “Just tell the truth, Duo, you have nothing to fear if you tell the truth.”

Rising slowly to his feet, Duo contemplated the words. He always told the truth, he never lied, and look where that had gotten him last time. _But this time your master is here with you and has evidence to prove you are telling the truth,_ his conscience told him. Knowing he had no choice and that the end result couldn't be any worse than that of the first trial, Duo sighed softly, kept his eyes lowered and began his version of what had occurred.

“I had finished cleaning up the bathing chamber as the princess had requested and returned to the chambers to await further orders. The mistress had partaken of lunch and sent her maid to fetch someone from the guard to talk to her about going into town. I asked the mistress if she wished for me to return the dishes to the kitchens, but she declined.” Duo paused for a moment to calm the rising fear.

“Go on, Duo,” Heero encouraged.

“She said she'd heard that I gave my master a good back and shoulder massage. I have given my master a massage in the past, but I don't know if it was good or not,” Duo said softly. “She said her shoulders and back were aching from carrying the baby and ordered me to follow her through to the bed chamber and give her a massage. I didn't want to give her a massage, I know the rules, the protocol and it isn't done for a male slave to touch female royalty, especially without an escort. When I tried to protest, the mistress said she would have me flogged for disobedience. I didn't want to go with her, I didn't want to touch her without an escort there, but I didn't want a flogging either. I didn't see that I had much choice and so I reluctantly followed her into the bed chamber.” Once more Duo paused, this time to wipe away a couple of tears that had managed to trip over his eyelids.

Seeing the distress beginning to mount in his slave, Heero reached out and gently grasped Duo's wrist, giving it a warm squeeze of encouragement. From his place on the floor next to his own master, Quatre did his best to give Duo a sympathetic smile.

“What happened then?” the head elder asked.

“The mistress moved upon the bed and ordered me to massage her shoulders. I crossed the room to the bed and began to do as she had ordered. I hadn't been massaging for long when all of a sudden the mistress began to scream and tear at her dress. I stopped massaging immediately, I didn't know what was happening. S- S- She made a grab for my pants and tore at them. I was so scared and confused, I began to back away from the bed and the mistress, and as I did the mistress began to scream louder. I didn't know what to do so I ran for the corner of the room and managed to wedge myself there. That's when the Captain and the maid came running into the room.”

Duo took a deep, shaking breath and let it out slowly. When he next spoke, his voice was almost a whisper. “All I heard then was the mistress screaming that I'd... I'd... I'd tried to rape her.” Duo raised his hands to his still bowed head, covering his face as his shoulders shook.

“Shhh... It's okay, Duo.” Heero's voice broke through the horrible scenes playing through Duo's mind and he gratefully latched onto it. Strong, gentle arms pulled him close into a warm embrace. A hand stroked over his hair, soothing him. “Come, kneel by my side,” Heero ordered, Duo obeying as his natural instincts to serve along with his training kicked in.

He knelt at the side of his master, the prince resuming his seat and resting a comforting hand upon his head, fingers gently stroking through his hair. To the side Duo could see Quatre looking at him, sorrow in every line of his face and tears running down his own cheeks. Once again he was reminded just how much his master and fellow slave cared for him. A hand squeezing his shoulder had him peering through his bangs to see who had offered the comfort and felt warmed when Prince Trowa gazed at him with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Duo,” the head elder said. “We have listened to both sides of this alleged crime, that of the victim and also the accused. We will take a short break and when we resume we will hear testimonies from any witnesses and offer both parties the opportunity to put forth any evidence they may have to prove guilt or innocence.” The head elder looked to the rest of his fellow elders and then the King and Queen for their approval, receiving nods in the affirmative.

Everyone stood as the King and Queen departed first, the elders next and then the remainder of the people within the Throne room made their way out. Prince Heero waited until the princess and her maid had left before standing and turning to his brother.

“I am assuming that when we return the Captain and the princess' maid will give their testimonies to what they witnessed,” Prince Trowa remarked.

“I believe that would be correct,” Heero replied. “They are the only supposed witnesses, although neither one of them actually saw anything transpire. When they both arrived, Duo was in the corner and Relena was screaming her head off on the bed – or at least that's what I've inferred from their statements.”

Trowa couldn't help the smile. “Screaming her head off?” he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

“You know what I mean,” Heero huffed. “Anyway, once they have had their say it will be up to Relena to offer up any further evidence she may have to prove that she is the victim here. Once that's over with I will have my chance to prove Duo is completely innocent of any wrongdoing and that all this was a set up to get rid of Duo due to Relena's jealousy.” Heero's blue eyes gleamed.

“Things might get ugly,” Trowa stated.

“She should have thought about that before trying to get rid of Duo.” Heero turned on his heel, indicating the conversation was over with. “Duo, come with me. I feel the need for a strong drink before stepping into the lion's den.”

“Yes, master.”

* * * 

“As we arrived at the door to the marital chambers, the maid was about to open the door when a loud scream was heard by us both,” Captain Chang stated. “We both looked at each other before I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, entering the sitting area. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. Then there came shouting. I think it was something like 'get away from me, you animal' and another scream. It came from the direction of the bed chamber and so I rushed inside. When I entered, I saw the princess huddled on the bed, up against the headboard and clutching her torn dress to herself. Duo was huddled in the corner of the room, his pants were torn and he was visibly shaking. That was when the princess pointed at him and said he'd tried to rape her.”

“Thank you, Captain Chang,” the head elder said. 

Chang nodded and resumed his seat.

The head elder glanced to his sheaf of parchment and raised his head. “Would the maid, Dorothy, please stand and tell us what she saw.”

Dorothy raised herself from her knees beside her mistress and made sure to keep her head bowed as she spoke clearly to the elders. “I was returning to the chambers with the Captain of the guard as my mistress had requested. As I went to open the door I heard a scream. I looked to the Captain and he pushed his way inside. I followed behind but couldn't see anyone in the immediate area. Then I heard my mistress shouting and scream again. I don't recall what it was she said, I was too concerned for her well being and ran behind the Captain into the bed chamber.” Dorothy paused for a moment, adding a slight hitch to her voice when she continued on. “It was awful, my mistress was all scrunched up on the bed, her clothing torn and in great distress. That... that foul slave was in the corner, his pants torn and it was clear to everyone exactly what it was he'd been trying to do to my mistress. He should be-”

“Thank you, Dorothy. That will be all,” the head elder said, cutting the maid off.

Dorothy didn't look at all happy with being interrupted, but she closed her mouth and dropped again to her knees, making sure to send poisonous glares in Duo's direction.

“Were there any further witnesses to the alleged attack?” the head elder asked.

“No, sir,” Captain Chang replied.

“Very well. We have heard the statements from the alleged victim, accused and the two witnesses. Princess Relena?”

The princess looked up, making sure to put on her soulful eyes and add a tremble to her lip. “Yes?” she questioned quietly.

“Do you have anyone else or any further evidence to present to back up your accusation of rape against the slave known as Duo?”

“I would have thought the statements that have been given by the Captain and my maid would be enough to have that slave put to the sword for what he tried to do to me,” Relena stated, barely keeping the growl from her tone.

“Yes, we have heard the various statements, but now is the time to present any further evidence to back up your claim,” the elder replied, his tone sharp. He and his fellow elders were here to listen to evidence, statements and then make an informed decision; and they took that responsibility seriously. A man's life was at stake here and the elders would not pander to a princess. They didn't care if people involved were royalty, commoners or slaves, when accused of a crime, in their eyes everyone was on the same footing and had the same rights and opportunities to present evidence to back up or refute the claim.

Relena scowled and bit her lip. It seemed her charms were not quite working as well as she'd thought they would. “No, I have no further evidence,” she said, tone clipped.

“Very well. Prince Heero. Does your slave have any evidence to present in his defense of this claim?”

Glancing from under his bangs, Duo caught the evil smirk that crossed his master's face before the prince wiped it off and stood. “Yes, sir. I have evidence to refute the claims and prove Duo's innocence in this matter.”

“Thank you. You may begin your presentation of evidence.” The head elder took a seat, picked up a quill and waited for Heero to begin his defense of Duo.

“Captain Chang, would you stand please?”

Wufei stood and fixed his gaze firmly on the Prince.

Pulling forth a couple of sheets of parchment, Heero scanned his notes and then began to speak. “Captain Chang, when you were returning to the marital chambers with the maid, you mentioned that the maid was talking loudly and continued to talk, increasing the volume of her voice the nearer you got to the marital chambers. Is that correct?”

“Yes, sire. I found it to be quite annoying and couldn't understand why she needed to speak so loudly. She was right beside me, not out in the courtyard and I could hear perfectly well.”

“Would you say that by the time you reached the marital chambers that given how loud her voice was anyone inside the chambers would have been able to hear her?”

“I would have to say that anyone in any of the chambers along the hallway would have heard her.”

Across the room, Relena turned to look down at Dorothy, the maid keeping her face lowered, but there was a very nasty scowl in place.

“You said you heard a scream and entered the chambers. There was no one present in the sitting area but you heard some yelling and another scream which led you to the bed chamber, correct?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Please repeat for me what you saw when you entered the bed chamber,” Heero requested.

“As I said before, when I entered, I saw the princess huddled on the bed, up against the headboard and clutching her torn dress to herself. Duo was huddled in the corner of the room, his pants were torn and he was visibly shaking.”

“So you did not see Duo attempting to force himself on the princess?”

“No, sire. Duo was cowering in the corner.”

Relena felt her temper beginning to rise and she clenched her fists.

“Did you see Duo attempting to touch the princess in any way?”

“No, sire.”

“Captain Chang, could you please tell me what Duo looked like when you saw him in the corner?”

“His pants were torn, he was shaking and when I approached he put his hands over his head and appeared to try and shrink into the corner, as if to protect himself from a beating. When I spoke to him and managed to get him to look at me, he was terrified. I have never seen that look on anyone's face before and I have to admit, it upset me to see him so frightened.” 

“What happened then?”

“The maid went to comfort the princess and I removed Duo from the chambers, taking him to the dungeon to wait for me to return later to find out his side of what had happened.”

“Captain, you returned to the chambers to speak with the princess and take her statement, correct?”

“I did, sire.”

“But something didn't seem right, or so you said when I spoke with you upon my return. Would you please explain what it was that set off your suspicions?”

The Captain stood tall, looked the prince in the eye and spoke clearly. “When I explained to the princess that I needed to take a statement of what had happened, the princess was very annoyed. She seemed to be more upset by the fact that Duo was entitled to a trial and not immediately condemned. She accused me of doubting her word, of believing a slave's word over hers.” Wufei continued to explain the exchange that had taken place whilst doing his best to take the princess' statement. “Sire, it is my understanding that people react in different ways to crimes committed against them, but the princess seemed more angry about Duo not being immediately charged than with what allegedly happened.” 

“After you had spoken with the princess and taken her statement, what did you do then?”

“I sent for the healer to attend the princess and make sure that she was alright. I also asked her to attend to Duo when she'd finished with the princess. Then I went to the dungeons to take Duo's statement.” Wufei briefly explained how he'd taken Duo's statement and that he couldn't dispel the feeling that Duo appeared to be more of the victim than the perpetrator.

“Once you had all the statements, you took the accusation to the King?”

“Yes, sire. I explained to the King what the alleged crime was, gave him a brief run down on what had happened and under the circumstances, he followed the law which states that both parties were to present before the King for a brief hearing to decide whether or not the charges should go to trial.”

“The King called for a hearing?”

“Yes, sire, he did. The hearing was held in this very room and the King declared it should go to trial and that the trial would be held three sunrises later.”

“But that didn't happen, did it?” Heero pressed.

“No, sire, it didn't.”

“Could you please tell the elders why the trial wasn't held three sunrises later?”

“The princess requested that the trial be held immediately. She stated that given her condition it was bad enough that she'd had to endure the crime against her; to have it go to trial meant more people would know and she would be humiliated. She did not wish for that to happen. The King agreed that it would bring further distress to her and decided to hold the trial immediately. I did protest this as the accused was not given any time at all in which to build any form of defense or gather evidence to support his possible innocence. As the slave's master was also absent and knew nothing of the alleged crime it didn't seem right; in fact, it went against everything I've ever been taught is honorable and just.”

“Thank you, Captain. You may be seated.” Heero turned to look back at the elders. All appeared to be listening intently as to what was being said and making notes. “Elders, I have another person I wish to call forth to present evidence to further confirm Duo's innocence.”

The head elder stood. “You may call them, Prince Heero.”

“Thank you.” Heero turned slightly, cast his eyes over the room and stopped when he got to the person he sought. 

“Mistress Healer, would you please stand?”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	62. Chapter 61

“Mistress Healer, would you please stand?”

All eyes in the Throne room turned to where the castle healer was seated. Raising her head, Sally stood and squared her shoulders. She kept a neutral look on her face as she turned to face the prince. “My prince,” she said with a curtsy.

“Mistress Healer, you have been a healer at the castle for some time now. Is that correct?”

“Yes, sire. I came to the castle as the healer when I was in my eighteenth summer once I had completed my training,” Sally replied. “That would have been eleven summers ago.”

“I would think that during that time you have treated several of the castle residents for many and varied ailments?”

“Yes, sire. During my time here, I have seen and treated a lot of different things. During that time I have also expanded my knowledge and experience in healing and continue to do so on a daily basis.”

“Would it be safe to say that you are one of the Kingdom's most experienced healers?”

Sally blushed a little. “Yes, sire. I have been elevated through the levels set down by the Healer's Guild and am now ranked as one of the Master Healers.”

Standing to the side of the elders' table, Captain Chang was having a hard time keeping his face from showing any form of emotion. He had to silently praise the prince for this line of defense. It was a stroke of genius in Wufei's opinion, the prince establishing the Healer's credentials before questioning her would leave no doubt in anyone's mind that the Healer knew her craft extremely well and was very experienced in treating anything from serious battle wounds to a mere scratch.

“Then one could safely say that you would know exactly what you're doing when treating a person?” Heero asked with a smile.

“I would hope so,” Sally replied. 

“On the day of the alleged altercation, did Captain Chang request that you attend to both the princess and the slave?”

“Yes, sire. Captain Chang alerted me to the situation and asked that I attend the princess first and then the slave.”

Heero turned to look at the elders. “I am sure you have all read the medical report and statement given by the Healer to Captain Chang?” The elders nodded by way of reply. “I intend to go back over the report and statement, clarifying and questioning certain points.”

“You may proceed, Prince Heero,” the head elder replied.

“Thank you.” Heero turned back to Sally. “When you attended the princess, according to your report you found her to be a little emotionally distressed and prescribed a herbal mix to help to calm her nerves. Is this correct?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Correct me if I am wrong, Healer, but when a woman experiences a traumatic event such as this, surely one would expect a lot more emotional and mental trauma to be evident? You stated there was some emotional distress but made no mention of mental distress.”

“That is true, sire. When I first checked the princess she did appear to be quite upset and when I asked her to explain exactly what had happened she didn't want to talk about it. I can understand her reluctance given the type of event that had just occurred; however, that didn't seem to stop the maid who seemed to be a little pushy, repeatedly asking if it was necessary that I question the princess, something that I found to be quite unusual and by that I mean it isn't the place of a slave or maid to question those above their station. As I explained to them both, I needed to know exactly what had happened in order to be able to treat the princess accordingly. The princess, as I said, was quite upset at first but did, reluctantly tell me what had happened. When I asked further questions, mainly to clarify a point so I knew exactly what to look for when performing the physical exam, she got quite angry and very short with me. I do realize that people react in different ways when suffering a trauma of some kind, but it has been my experience that women who have been raped or suffered an attempted rape generally appear very scared, frightened and bewildered. The princess didn't appear to be any of those hence my lack of reference to mental distress in my report.” 

“And when you attended the slave in the dungeons, what did you find there in relation to his emotional and mental state?”

“Now that scene was the complete opposite. When I stepped into the dungeon to examine Duo, he was a complete mess. He was in shock, shaking, scared and there was a look of terror in his eyes. He found it difficult to relate what had happened and yet he did his best to talk to me. It did have me questioning exactly who was the attacker and who was the victim here.”

“Why would you say that?” Heero pressed, determined to plant the seed of doubt as to Relena's claim in the minds of the elders.

“Sire, I am a Healer of the body and have limited experience with healing of the mind; and the mind is a very complex thing, however...” Sally paused for a second, then continued in a very loud and firm tone. “However, Duo's reaction appeared to be that of a victim, the way I would have expected the princess to react given the accusations. Duo was definitely terrified, it was clear in his eyes and his body language. Anyone that got too close and he would flinch away, try to make himself as small as possible. Sire, that is a classic reaction of someone who has experienced violence against themselves and I have seen and treated several people in the past that have experienced such things.” 

“Couldn't that be put down to Duo's past though? It's a well known fact that Duo was badly treated and abused before he came to the castle,” Heero stated.

“You might say that, sire, but when you take a look back, Duo has been here almost a full, seasonal cycle now. At first he was very wary and skittish around people, but after a while he began to settle down and fit into his role here. When I first treated him upon arrival at the castle, he couldn't help but flinch and shy away from me. That gradually diminished as he began to realize and understand that he wasn't going to be abused here and when I have had to treat him in the recent past, he's never flinched away from me, nor has he shown any sign of being uncomfortable or scared in anyone else's presence that I am aware of. The person I spoke with and treated in that dungeon was not the Duo I know. That Duo was one that was suddenly very frightened, cowered if you so much as raised your hand to scratch an itch. That is a clear indication of abuse or how a victim reacts after a traumatic event.” 

“Thank you for that explanation, Healer.” Heero picked up one of the parchments and glanced at it before focusing on the Healer again. “I have noted in your medical report, there is no mention of physical trauma to either the princess or the slave. Why is that? Surely if - and I do mean _if_ \- there was a physical altercation, and the princess did state that the slave had forced himself upon her and she'd tried to fight him off, there should be some evidence of that altercation?” 

The seeds of doubt had been planted, now Heero fully intended to see those seeds grow.

“You are correct, sire. In every case I have ever treated that has involved physical interaction, whether it be from the battle field, brawl, sparring match or even a friendly wrestle, there has always been some form of physical evidence of such an encounter.”

“Given that the princess said there had been a struggle, surely there should be some form of evidence to support that?”

“Yes, sire, as I said, regardless of the type of physical altercation, there is _always_ some form of evidence.”

“Could you elaborate a little on that?”

“The type and severity of the physical evidence depends on the altercation itself. By that I mean if two soldiers had met in a battle one would expect quite severe wounds, bleeding, bruising, even limbs or body parts missing. If it were a simple fist fight then there would be evidence such as bruising, cuts and minor injuries. Someone pushing another away or trying to restrain another would also leave behind some form of bruising or further injury depending on the amount of force used.”

“As I said before, I noted your report failed to mention anything at all in regards to bruising or injury on the princess' body. Could you explain why?” Heero requested.

“When I examined the princess I paid particular attention to looking for any form of bruising or injury given the alleged nature of the crime. I checked very carefully, especially around the shoulders, arms and wrists as they would be the most common areas to be affected. I did not find any areas of damaged skin to back up a claim of being in an altercation.”

“So there was no evidence that Duo had pushed, grabbed, restrained or struck the princess?”

“The princess' clothing was torn, but that was the only sign of violence of any kind. There were no marks at all on the princess' skin,” Sally said honestly.

“And what of Duo? The princess said she had tried to fight him off, bite him. Surely there should be some type of mark, bruising or the like on Duo if that was the case?” Heero looked up from his notes.

“I would expect to find some evidence of a fight on Duo, but again, I found nothing other than a couple of old bruises, but they were on his arm, leg and shoulder,” Sally stated.

“How can you tell if the bruises are fresh or old?” Heero queried.

“In my experience, a fresh bruise tends to be a sort of red to blueish purple in color. An older bruise tends to darken as time passes and then fade, sometimes there is some yellowing there too. In Duo's case, the bruises on his body were already beginning to fade which meant they had to be at least a few days old. When I asked Duo about those bruises he told me he'd knocked himself against the furniture. Given the placement of the bruising, the fading of it and the size, it matched up with what he'd said and I saw no reason to question him further.”

“Was there any physical sign at all of an altercation between Duo and the princess?” Heero asked.

“There was no physical evidence at all that I could find to back up the claim of Duo having forced the princess to the bed or of the princess having fought to free herself. The only evidence I could see was that the princess' dress was torn and also Duo's pants.”

“Would you swear to the crown that there was no physical evidence on either person that indicated a violent struggle of any kind had taken place?”

“I would swear to it, my prince.”

“Thank you, Mistress Healer.” Heero dared to glance across to where his wife sat and noted the paleness of her skin. She looked completely shocked by the evidence the Healer had just given.

Not wanting to give anyone the opportunity to try to find an argument against the Healer's findings, Heero quickly carried on. He directed his words to the elders, keeping them short and to the point. “Elders, having listened to the Healer and her evidence I am sure you can see why I felt the need for a retrial. Given that there were no witnesses to the alleged crime, the lack of physical evidence that a struggle took place and the emotional and mental state of the alleged victim and perpetrator, I believe the slave, Duo, is completely innocent of the crime he has been charged with. Not only that, but I have reason to believe that this whole alleged attempted rape was a set up.”

“That is preposterous!” Relena snapped, unable to control her anger any longer. “Just because there aren't any bruises and my reaction was one of anger, not cowering, does not mean he didn't try to rape me!”

“Then you are saying it's your word against his.” Heero replied slowly, turning to look at his wife. “The word of a princess against that of a slave?”

“He tried to rape me! For that he should be put to the sword! Does the word of a common slave mean more than that of royalty?” Relena snarled.

Kneeling on the floor with his head still bowed, Duo couldn't help but shake as his master and mistress exchanged angry words. His master had done all he could to prove his innocence, but at the end of the day it looked like it would come back to that same thing: the word of a royal against that of a slave.

Narrowing his eyes, Heero snapped back at his wife. “It does when the word of a slave is the truth!”

“Truth?! Are you saying that I am lying?” Relena demanded.

“Yes.”

The entire Throne room fell silent.

“As if having a slave try to rape me isn't bad enough, my own husband is saying that I lied about the entire thing. That I made it up?! That is just ridiculous.”

“Why is that ridiculous?”

“Because it is! Why would I make something so horrific up?”

“Why would you? I'll tell you why.” Heero's eyes turned deadly as he rounded on his wife. “Because you are jealous of Duo and his role as personal slave to me. You are so jealous that it's turned to hate and you would do anything, including lying about an attempted rape in order to be rid of him.”

“I would never-”

“I beg to differ,” Heero cut her off.

“Why would you say that?!” Relena's voice cracked a little. “I haven't done anything other than treat him as the slave he is.”

“And that included running him ragged doing chores for you, expecting him to wait on you and your maid hand and foot? Setting him up to make mistakes so he would be punished? Planning ways and means with your maid to be rid of the gutter rat?” Heero snarled.

Relena's mouth gaped open as stunned shock played over her face.

“That is a lie. You – you can't prove any of that because it's not true,” she whispered.

“Yes I can.” Heero gave a smirk.

Kneeling beside her mistress, Dorothy felt the cold sweat break out on her skin, her heart rate increased and her breathing became erratic.

“I don't believe you,” Relena sniffed.

Quatre dared to glance across at Duo, the other slave returning the look. Duo was pale and trembling, Quatre not much better until a hand descended to his head and gently stroked his hair. Looking up into the green eyes of his master, he relaxed a touch with the soft words his master spoke.

“Trust in my brother, sweet Quatre.”

Quatre nodded and lowered his eyes once more, but not before giving Duo a reassuring smile.

Despite the trembling of his limbs, Duo was curious to know exactly what his master was going to produce to back up his claim. He had a pretty good idea, but wasn't sure if it would be acceptable to the elders.

“Elders, it had been brought to my attention on a couple of occasions that my slave was being used and abused. I have spoken with the people concerned and taken statements from them.” Heero paused and looked directly at the elders. “It is my intention not only to prove to everyone here that Duo is innocent of the crime he has been accused of, but to also prove that the motive behind the accusation was to remove Duo from the castle and my life, a set up if you wish by my wife and her maid that stemmed from jealousy and almost cost an innocent man his life.”

Giving the elders and everyone else in the Throne room a moment to digest his words, Heero snuck a glance at his wife and maid, pleased to note that neither one of them were looking particularly comfortable at this point. He also looked to his brother, Trowa smiling in encouragement. Lastly, his eyes traveled to Duo, his sweet slave still kneeling obediently beside him. He dropped a hand to the head of chestnut and gently ran his fingers through the locks. “Have faith, Duo,” he whispered.

Violet eyes dared to look up at his master, Duo finding both comfort and reassurance in his master's face. He gave a tiny smile.

“Prince Heero, my fellow elders and I are very interested to hear what proof you have that this crime was a set up of your slave. Please proceed.” The head elder, who had stood up to address the prince, resumed his seat and looked expectantly at Heero.

“Thank you.” Heero picked up several parchments from the table and turned to Duo. “Duo, will you please take these parchments to the elders?”

“Of course, master.” Despite the trembling, Duo rose to his feet, took the offered parchments and walked to the elders table where he placed them in front of the head elder. Task complete, he returned to kneel once more at his master's side.

“Elders, those are copies of the statements I have taken from the witnesses. The first one relates to a conversation overheard between the princess and her maid. The identity of the person that overheard the conversation will remain confidential for now, but suffice to say, they have been a member of the castle staff for some time and have always been reliable, honest and completely trustworthy. Similarly, the second statement is also from a highly valued member of the castle staff. I will begin with the first statement.”

The elders had all received a copy of the statements and were glancing through them as Heero spoke. Indicating the first statement, they all brought forth the parchment in question.

“The first statement is the relation of a conversation overheard not long after the trial for the alleged attempted rape took place. I quote...” Heero picked up his own parchment and began to read. “It was just after the trial had been held. I went to the princess' chambers to collect the dishes from the evening meal and couldn't help but overhear what the princess and her maid were talking about. The princess and her maid were discussing the trial and saying how well it had gone and how pleased they were with the outcome. Especially since they had managed to have it all dealt with before Prince Heero came home. They said that by the time the prince returned that gutter snipe would be dead and the prince would realize that he didn't need a slave to look after him, that the princess and her maid would be more than capable of taking care of him. The maid complimented the princess on her acting skills, said that no one would dare question the attack. The princess agreed, stating her performance would leave no doubt in anyone's mind that she had been attacked by Duo and that once he was dead she would be able to completely relax.”

Relena's stomach dropped to the floor. “That kitchen slave,” she muttered to Dorothy. “I'll see she's properly dealt with once I become queen, if not sooner.”

Dorothy didn't dare reply, she had a sinking feeling that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Not bothering to look to see the princess' reaction, Heero pressed on. “The second statement also relates to an overheard conversation between the princess and her maid along with observations made over several sunrises prior to the alleged crime. I quote: “I started to become concerned in regards to Duo and how he always seemed to be busy. I know he has his chores to do for the prince, but it seemed he was always doing something. Before, we would sometimes share meals together or spend a little time in our quarters, but that began to stop. When I asked Duo about it he told me to leave it alone. It was obvious that something was bothering him but he didn't want to talk about it so I respected his request and didn't ask him again. I did start to think more and more about it though and the more I thought, the more I realized that this behavior had started to happen not long after the princess arrived with her maid and the wedding took place. When the prince's boots went missing and then turned up all dirty again, I had to tell the prince what I knew, that I had seen Duo carrying the cleaned boots back to the prince's chambers. When I learned it was the maid that found them and that they were dirty I began to suspect something more was going on. I thought more and more about Duo's constant absence from meals and the things we used to share and had my suspicions, but no proof.” Heero paused for a moment to take a drink of water.

“It was not long after that I was in the library and I overheard the princess and her maid talking. I heard them talking about Duo and how they were trying to wear him down in the hope that with him being so tired he would make mistakes and be punished for them, that Prince Heero would see how useless he was and get rid of him. When I confronted Duo again about his always being busy, I told him what I knew, what I'd overheard and he finally confided in me. He asked me not to say anything to anyone because if the mistress found out, she would surely have him flogged. It was after that I decided to try and help him all I could, I started to assist him with his chores once mine were done so he would have everything finished by the time the prince returned. I also tried to stay with him as much as possible so the maid or princess couldn't do anything bad to him. Several times though the maid came to find Duo and he had to go to the princess. Unfortunately, I couldn't always be there for him.”

Heero looked up from his parchment to the elders. “When I questioned Duo in relation to this, he admitted that he'd been doing extra chores and that the reason he hadn't spoken up about it was because he'd been threatened with either a flogging or being sold.”

Relena's anger had begun to get the better of her and she turned her icy gaze to Heero. “Those are just words, no proof whatsoever. Anyone could have made that up just to get at me and my maid. I already know a lot of the slaves and staff here dislike me, although why that is I'm not sure, I presume it's just jealousy on their behalf. But that doesn't change the fact that they made all of that up just to spite me and my maid.”

“I agree, they could have been made up,” Heero replied calmly.

“Then why are you even bothering?” Relena demanded sharply.

“The next two statements are not from any of the staff or slaves. The first statement is from my brother, Prince Trowa. I'm sure you are familiar with my brother, he has no reason to lie, nothing to gain at all from his statement.” It took a lot of restraint on Heero's behalf not to show any form of emotion on his face as he delivered those words. He was pleased to see his wife blanch.

Then Heero played his trump card.

“The final statement is mine. It, along with my brother's statement are the recalling of a conversation that occurred between yourself, that maid and Duo when he was sent to fetch some items of clothing for me. My brother and I were in the attached slave quarters and heard _everything._ ”

Dorothy barely held the gasp of shock, fear running through her veins when she realized exactly what conversation the prince was talking about.

“And I have no reason to lie either.” Satisfied that he'd put the fear of God into Dorothy and shot down his wife's protests, Heero turned back to the elders, picked up a parchment and stared right at them. “Both mine and my brother's statements are almost identical. We both heard the conversation that took place in the bed chamber. To avoid repetition I will only read out one statement and leave you to read the other yourselves. If you wish me to clarify any points I will be happy to do so.”

“Please proceed, Prince Heero.”

'Thank you. My brother and I were present in the adjoining slave chambers when Duo went to fetch some clothing for me from my marital chambers. During the time he was in the bed chamber, the princess and her maid were both heard threatening Duo. As best I can recall, the conversation went as follows.” Heero took a breath and began to recite exactly what he'd heard coming from the other side of the door.

“My wife was heard to say and I quote, that Duo should have been dead by now, but that fool of a husband of mine comes racing in to save you like a damsel in distress. It's disgusting and perverted what you allow my husband to do to you, it's against all the laws of nature and you deserve to face the sword for tempting him in that way. He doesn't need you, he has me to look after him, I am the one married to him, I am the one that is carrying the heir to the throne. He doesn't need you! The maid's voice was heard next and I quote as best as I can remember; Have you forgotten already, gutter snipe? You were warned not to say anything to anyone. I will see you meet the sword for this. You attempt to rape my mistress, the future queen and then deny it all?”

“At this point Duo tried to deny having done anything at all but wasn't allowed to speak, the maid cut him off saying: 'Shut up you piece of garbage. We know all about you, where you came from, how insolent you were, always being beaten and flogged. Now we know why, trying to rape a defenseless woman. You might think you've beaten these charges, but I can assure you, you will be meeting the sword.”

“Duo again protested his innocence, only to have the maid unleash another verbal assault. I believe the conversation was as follows: That's exactly what I would expect from you, you dirty excuse for a human being. Maybe you need a few more floggings to remind you of your place. You were warned before not to say anything, and if, and I mean if, by any chance you should manage to get away with raping my mistress I will be sure to make every waking moment of yours a living hell until either your master sells you or you beg your master to end your miserable existence. Watch your back, mouse, you can't always hide.”

“At this stage of the confrontation Duo must have gathered the clothing he was sent to fetch and left the bed chamber as I heard the princess raise her voice to call out; 'My husband won't always be around to protect you. Your days are numbered'. I had heard enough and was preparing to leave the slave chamber when my brother stopped me. The conversation between my wife and her maid continued on. My wife said; 'If he does succeed in getting off the charges, Dorothy, we will have to make sure he is reminded of his place as a slave every waking moment. I want his life to be worse than the one he came from.' The maid, Dorothy's reply to this was; 'It will be my pleasure, mistress.”

The silence in the room could be cut with a knife. No one dared to speak, to move as the gravity of what Heero had repeated sank in. Finally, Heero broke the silence.

“That concludes all the evidence and statements in favor of Duo's defense.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	63. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for that twist the muse promised....
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________

Having delivered his final blow, Heero sat down, a hand automatically falling to the top of Duo's head and stroking softly through the chestnut hair. Whether the act was to comfort Duo or himself, Heero didn't know or care. 

Prince Trowa leaned across to his brother and spoke quietly. “Well said, brother. You have put forth a very solid defense for Duo and let the princess know you're onto her game.”

“It's not over yet,” Heero muttered. “We still have to wait for the elders to make their decision.”

At that point the head elder stood up and addressed those seated before them. “Princess Relena, do you have anything further you wish to say in relation to this matter before my fellow elders and I retire to consider all the evidence presented and make our decision?”

Drawing on all her inner strength, Relena looked up through watering eyes to the head elder. Her voice held a pitiful tremble to it as she spoke and she made sure to rub a hand over her swollen abdomen as well. “What can I say? That slave tried to rape me and has done his best to convince everyone that he is the innocent one. I have had to suffer through the trauma of having a slave force himself upon me, endure the humiliation and degradation of not one, but two trials with all the disgusting details being made public knowledge. There are many people here in the castle that do not like me and that is now even more evident by those false statements. All I have ever tried to do is be a good wife to my husband and this is how I am treated.” Relena dropped her head as tears began to fall, she added a pout to her trembling lower lip for good measure.

Kneeling beside her mistress, Dorothy tried to comfort Relena by placing a hand upon her knee. She didn't dare to do anything more considering where they were and the position they were in, and to make things worse, she wasn't at all convinced that her mistress would get away with anything this time.

“Thank you, Princess Relena. My fellow elders and I will retire to discuss the evidence and advise you all when to reconvene once we have reached a decision.”

Everyone in the Throne room stood as the elders gathered together their various pieces of parchment and left for their discussion. Once the elders had vacated the King and Queen also left, the remainder of the people in the Throne room making their way out and back to their respective duties.

Once his parents had left, Heero quickly rose, gathered his pile of parchments together and turned to his brother. “I am going to my chambers, I need a drink. You are welcome to join me if you wish. Duo, come with me.” Not bothering to wait for an answer, Heero spun on his heel and left the Throne room, Duo two strides behind him.

“Come, Quatre,” Trowa said as he rose and made to follow his brother.

The abrupt departure of her husband left Relena sitting in stunned shock. No one had bothered to see if she was alright. She had expected her husband to check on her well being, or at least have had the healer check her over, but then again, Relena wasn't too sure she really wanted that healer around her right now, not after that statement she'd given.

“Mistress?”

Dorothy's voice drew the princess from her thoughts and she looked up to see her friend's blue eyes looking in concern at her. A quick glance around told her the Throne room was completely empty.

“Mistress, I think we should retire to your chambers until the elders send word that they have reached their decision. You need some peace and quiet,” Dorothy insisted and reached forth to assist her mistress to her feet.

Managing to stand, Relena allowed her maid to help her from the Throne room and back to their chambers where she sank gratefully into a large, comfortable chair.

“I'll get you a nice cup of tea to settle you a little,” Dorothy said once she had her mistress safely ensconced in the chair. Dorothy was a little worried about the princess, she hadn't said much at all since the elders had retreated to discuss the case. Once the tea was ready, Dorothy offered her mistress a cup, pleased when the princess took it. She picked her own cup up and sat opposite. “Are you alright, mistress?”

Relena frowned, took a sip of her tea and looked at her maid. “Yes, I'm okay in the physical sense, Dorothy, but I don't know what will happen now.”

“Unfortunately, the decision is completely out of our hands,” Dorothy replied. “I have a bad feeling about this too.”

“I think I agree with you,” Relena said. “I have a very strong feeling that gutter snipe will get off the charges, and with my husband saying he's aware of what we've been trying to do it will make things even more difficult.”

“If that snipe does get off the charges we will just have to find another way to get rid of him,” Dorothy stated. 

“I don't think that will be possible, Dorothy. I'm afraid Heero will be keeping an even closer eye on him if he does get off.”

“Then we will have to be extra careful. The prince can't be with him all of the time and all we need is that one time for him to be caught alone... Accidents do happen.” Dorothy shrugged her shoulders and gave an evil smirk.

“I don't know, Dorothy,” Relena said, her voice resigned. “It all sounds a bit too risky to me.”

“Look, mistress, let's wait until we get the verdict before we think any further on this. There's a good chance those elders will still find him guilty. When all is said and done, it's still just the word of a slave against that of a princess,” Dorothy reminded her mistress.

“Yes, I suppose you're right, we really should wait until after we hear what the elders have to say and then go from there.”

“Are you hungry, mistress? I can fetch you something to eat.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I really don't think I could eat anything at all until I know what the result is.”

“As you wish.”

* 

“Pour me a drink, Duo,” Heero ordered once he entered his chambers.

“Yes, master,” Duo replied and quickly went to the cabinet to do as requested. Noting Prince Trowa and Quatre barely a couple of steps behind them, Duo took the initiative and poured a drink for the other prince as well. He handed the goblet to Quatre when the blonde approached.

The two princes took their respective drinks and sat in armchairs opposite each other, their slaves kneeling at their sides. After a few minutes silence, Trowa finally spoke.

“All things considered, I think that went extremely well, brother.”

“I hope it is enough to clear Duo of all charges,” Heero replied, studying the wine in his goblet.

“The evidence is hard to refute,” Trowa pointed out, “especially the healer's comments.”

“Yes, I concede that the healer's evidence should be more than enough to convince the elders of Duo's innocence.”

Cautiously, Trowa brought up the topic both had been avoiding. “If, by chance, the elders do find Duo guilty, what will you do?”

Heero gave a loud sigh and closed his eyes. “I really don't know,” he offered. “I can't bear the thought of him being put to the sword, he doesn't deserve that. I can't let that happen.” A soft tug at his breeches had the prince looking down to where his slave knelt. “Duo?”

“Master, you and I both know I didn't do anything wrong, but I will go to the sword without protest if that is what is to be.”

“No, Duo. I won't let that happen,” Heero replied, his heart cracking at the look on his loyal slave's face.

“You won't be able to stop it, master,” Duo said softly. “It's okay, at least I will go to my death having known there are good masters out there, ones that treat their slaves better than animals and I have been fortunate to have had a good, kind master as my last.”

“If the result does not go in our favor, I swear to you, Duo, you will not lose your life. I will find a way to keep you safe.” Heero's voice was hoarse with emotion. A hand landed on his arm and he looked through suspiciously bright eyes into the steady green of his brother. 

“If the decision goes against Duo, I will help you in any way I can to keep him alive.”

“Thank you, brother.” Heero brooded quietly for a few moments. “If the decision is against us we will need to move fast, take Duo away somewhere safe until I can figure out what to do.”

“I will be ready,” Trowa promised.

The two princes fell silent then, each locked in their own thoughts of what they would do depending on the verdict from the elders.

A soft knock at the door a while later interrupted their quiet thoughts, Duo rising to open the door. A slave stood on the other side, dropping to his knees when Duo stood before him. “The King sends word to return to the Throne room,” the slave said.

“Thank you,” Duo replied. The slave stood and walked away, his message having been delivered. Duo took a deep breath and closed the door, returning to his place beside his master. “The King has sent word to return to the Throne room, master.”

“I see.” Tilting the goblet, Heero swallowed down the last of the wine and set the goblet on the table to the side. “Let us be on our way.” Standing, he paused a moment while Trowa finished his own wine and then the pair walked out of the chambers and along the hall to the Throne room, shoulder to shoulder, determination in their stride. Behind them Quatre and Duo followed in apprehensive silence.

* * * 

When the two princes and their slaves entered the Throne room they found everyone other than the King, Queen and elders already present. It surprised Heero to see his wife sitting up straight, her maid at her side and a determined look on her face. He couldn't help himself – he scowled.

The princess had made certain to be present before her husband arrived. She spotted Heero entering fro the corner of her eye and kept her attention focused on the table the elders would occupy and her features neutral. She had no intention of letting her husband or that scum of a slave know just how uneasy she felt. 

At her side, Dorothy knelt, head lowered as people filtered back into the Throne room. Although her head was lowered, her eyes continuously swept the room, returning time and time again to the entry and awaiting the presence of the prince and that piece of filth. When the prince entered and took his seat, Dorothy watched as the slave knelt beside him. She shot a positively venomous look at him.

Kneeling beside his master, Duo kept his own head lowered, peering out from underneath his bangs from time to time. He could feel the cold stare of the maid on him but refused to look her way. He was already wound tight with apprehension and the last thing he needed was to see that nasty maid sending him murderous looks.

“Please stand,” the Captain's voice ordered, sending the low rumble of conversation into complete silence.

The King and Queen entered, the occupants of the room bowing or curtsying in respect as the pair made their way to their seats. Once the royals were seated the rest of the room took their seats, only to stand once again a few moments later when the Captain announced the return of the elders.

One by one the elders filed back into the Throne room and took their respective places behind the long table. They bowed to the King and Queen and then sat down, the rest of the people following once the elders were seated.

Clearing his throat, the head elder stood up and glanced around the room. He shifted a few pieces of parchment in his hands before selecting the one he wanted and running his eyes across it. “Thank you all for returning so promptly,” he began. Raising his eyes he looked to where Heero and Relena were sitting. “Princess Relena, would you please stand?”

With Dorothy's assistance, Relena got slowly to her feet, making a rather big show of how much effort it entailed with her being heavily pregnant.

“Prince Heero, would you and your slave, Duo, please stand?”

Heero stood, squaring his shoulders and doing his best to look relaxed, yet attentive. Duo also rose to his feet, staying slightly behind his master, hands behind his back and head lowered; somehow he managed to keep his trembling to a minimum.

“My fellow elders and I have looked at all the provided evidence, especially the medical reports which we have studied in great depth and find no reason to doubt the competency of the Mistress Healer. Having discussed all the evidence and the statements we have come to our decision.”

The entire room held their breath in anticipation.

“After much deliberation we find the slave, Duo, not guilty of the crime of alleged rape of the Princess Relena.”

The silence was deafening for all of a few moments as the words sank in; then everyone began to talk at once.

A slow smile began to work its way across Heero's lips. His eyes closed momentarily and a soft breath of relief left his lungs. _Not guilty – he'd done it, he'd proven Duo's innocence and his lovely slave would face no further punishment._

“Not guilty?” came a soft voice behind Heero and the prince turned to look at his slave, those violet eyes wide as he tried to absorb the words.

“Yes, Duo. The elders have found you completely innocent of attempting to rape the princess,” Heero confirmed, turning his body to embrace his slave.

“Congratulations, Heero, and you too, Duo,” Prince Trowa said. Beside the prince, Quatre's blonde head could be seen nodding in agreement, the smile on his face going from ear to ear.

Across the room the Princess Relena had gone white. She reached for the edge of the table to steady herself before gentle arms wound around her shoulders and eased her back into her seat.

“Just sit for a minute, mistress,” Dorothy said, her voice concerned for her mistress. With the princess sitting down, Dorothy took a moment to send a hateful glare in Duo's direction before returning her attention to the princess. “Should I fetch the healer for you, mistress?”

“No, no, don't do that. I'll be alright in a moment,” Relena replied, still trying to come to terms with the verdict.

“Quiet, quiet please!” Captain Chang called out, adding a loud thump of his fist to the table for emphasis. The room began to quiet down a bit, the Captain re-enforcing the order a couple of times before complete silence was granted. “Thank you.” He stepped back to allow the head elder to speak.

“The verdict of not guilty now brings this retrial to an end. My fellow elders and I have spoken on this matter and that will be the end of it. Thank you.” Turning to his fellow elders, he nodded to them, the rest standing up and preparing to leave. The head elder paused where the King and Queen sat, exchanging a few words with them before being escorted from the Throne room by Captain Chang.

With the departure of the elders, many of the people also began to leave, again talking amongst themselves as they left the Throne room. Prince Heero managed to dodge his way through people to approach his parents. “Father, mother, thank you for allowing me to conduct an investigation into the allegations and for bringing the elders here for an unbiased result.”

“You are welcome, Heero,” the King replied. “Come to our chambers a little later and we will talk more then. For now, you have much to do in settling your slave and talking with your wife.”

Heero scowled at the mention of Relena. “I will do my duty and make sure my wife is taken care of. I will meet with you later to talk more.” With a bow of respect, Heero left his parents and returned to Duo who was waiting with his brother and Quatre, the result still having trouble making it through his head. As he crossed the room he looked in his wife's direction and noted the paleness of her skin and the shocked expression on her face. Despite all she had done, she was still his wife and he still had obligations to her – especially as she was carrying his child and heir.

“Brother, is everything okay?” Prince Trowa asked, noting the slightly troubled look on his brother's face when Heero rejoined them.

“I need to speak with the healer, I feel the princess is in need of her services.”

Prince Trowa darted a look across the room to where the princess and her maid were. He noted – as Heero had – the paleness of her skin and completely bewildered look on her face. “I agree,” he said. “I think it would be wise if the princess were to return to her chambers and the healer pay her a visit there. She's had quite the shock.” There was a slight smirk on Trowa's face as he spoke.

“Duo, please fetch the healer for me. I will be with the princess,” Heero ordered.

“Yes, master.” Duo reluctantly trotted off to find the healer.

With Duo fetching the healer, Heero turned to his brother. “I will see to it that she gets back to the chambers and the healer can take care of her there. I will meet with you in my chambers shortly, brother.”

“Of course, Heero.”

With a nod, Heero moved across the room to where his wife sat, the maid fussing over her. He also spotted the healer and Duo making their way towards him and he gave a relieved sigh.

Dorothy looked up when she noted a shadow falling across her, quickly dropping back to her knees when she saw who the shadow belonged to. 

Ignoring the maid, Heero stepped up alongside the chair his wife was sitting in. When Relena's eyes turned to face him, he made certain to keep his voice low and gentle. “You have had quite a shock and I think it would be best if you were to return to your chambers to rest. I have already taken the liberty of notifying the healer and she will be with us shortly to check you over,” Heero informed his wife.

It took a few moments for her husband's words to register, and when they did, Relena felt nothing but anger and irritation. “Of course I've had a shock, what did you expect?!” she snarled, the color coming back slightly to her cheeks as her anger flared. “You wouldn't exactly be feeling the best either if you knew your attacker had just gotten away with trying to rape you!”

“Relena,” Heero warned.

“Oh, that's exactly what I would expect from you for you to defend that low life piece of garbage. You always side with him. I'm your wife, Heero, I would have expected a little more respect and consideration, especially after all I've had to endure,” Relena spat.

“You only have yourself and your...” Heero sneered at Dorothy, “...slave to blame for any humiliation you feel. You have brought this on yourself, Relena.”

Kneeling by her mistress' side, Dorothy felt her own fury beginning to rise as the prince spoke with contempt.

“I have done nothing wrong,” Relena defended. “The blame lies solely with that piece of garbage. I know his sort, playing the part of perfect slave when you're around and becoming an insolent, disobedient cur when he thinks no one is there to see.”

“Relena, hold your tongue, that is quite enough!” Heero's voice began to rise a little.

The few people that still remained in the Throne room began to quiet down when they heard the prince raise his voice and they began to sneak curious glances at the arguing couple.

“Why should I?!” Relena snapped. “Are you afraid that your loyal subjects will overhear that you prefer to bed that gutter snipe of a slave than be with your own wife? How do you think that makes me feel? Knowing my husband likes to stoop to getting his pleasure from a cheap, two bit whore?!”

Heero's face began to color with each word Relena spat at him, his anger beginning to rise along with the color to his cheeks. “Duo is not a whore,” he hissed. “He's a loyal, hardworking slave, something that bitch of a maid of yours would know nothing about!”

“How dare you speak of Dorothy like that! She's always been loyal to me and looked after me properly; not tried to seduce me like that animal you insist on keeping around,” Relena fired back.

Dorothy began to tremble with the effort of keeping her temper in check.

Meanwhile, Duo had located Sally the healer and delivered his message from his master. The healer had taken a brief moment to finish her conversation with the person she was talking to and then accompanied Duo across the Throne room to where the prince and princess were. As they neared so they could hear the slightly raised voices.

“It sounds like your master is having a little problem with his wife,” Sally muttered to Duo.

Duo glanced across the room, keeping his eyes low as he took in the scene. “It would appear that the princess isn't happy, Mistress Healer,” Duo replied and lowered his eyes again.

“Now that's an understatement,” Sally said softly. “I'd say she's got her pantaloons in a real knot.” Sally shot a hand out and grabbed Duo by the arm as the slave stumbled and almost fell over.

“Sorry,” Duo said meekly, doing his best not to snicker at the healer's choice of words – it was bad enough that he'd almost fallen over, those words were the last thing he'd expected to hear coming from the well respected healer.

“Duo has never done anything of the sort,” Heero fired back, his temper starting to get the better of him. “My slave has done nothing other than obey orders and carry out his duties. That is something your maid should learn to do.” Heero shot Dorothy a nasty look.

“Dorothy always obeys orders,” Relena retaliated. At her side, Dorothy was fighting a losing battle with her anger.

“She's also very good at giving them and making sure she gets waited on too.” Heero glared at both Relena and Dorothy. “I know all about your schemes, how you have worked poor Duo into the ground trying to get him into trouble and get rid of him...”

At that point, Duo and the healer arrived, Duo starting to drop to his knees at the side of his master.

“I'm fully aware of how your so called trustworthy maid dirtied my boots after Duo had cleaned them, I know she's done nothing but cause trouble for him, threatening and abusing him. Well no more. Duo never attempted to rape you, Relena, you concocted the whole thing to get rid of him. You talk of Duo being nothing but gutter trash, a cheap whore or street rat. Maybe you should take a look at yourself and your maid...”

Unable to listen to anymore, Dorothy's temper exploded – along with her body. Seeing Duo dropping to his knees beside the prince, she saw red. That vile creature was the one responsible for her mistress' and her own misery and Dorothy wasn't about to kneel there and listen to anymore of it. She surged to her feet, lunging for the one she held responsible for all of this mess - Duo.

Duo didn't stand a chance. One minute he was dropping to his knees, the next he was assaulted by a wildcat. With a cry he fell back, doing his best to try and block the maid's flying fists, teeth and nails.

“You piece of filth, this is all your fault,” Dorothy snarled as she let fly. Fortunately for Duo, only a couple of blows landed before Dorothy was being hauled off him. “You bastard,” Dorothy snapped and swung her fist, satisfied when she felt it connect with flesh. The satisfaction only lasted a moment though, replaced by horror when she realized she was no longer looming over Duo but being held by a pair of strong arms, arms that belonged to the prince...

...and her fist had connected with the prince.

The sudden lunge of the maid towards Duo caught Heero off guard and it took a moment or two before he registered what was happening. In the time it took for him to move and grab the maid, Dorothy had managed to land a couple of punches to Duo's chest and rake her nails down the side of his face. As Heero's arms wrapped around the maid, a wayward punch caught him a glancing blow to his upper arm. Then the maid froze.

Within seconds Captain Chang was beside his prince, having just returned to the Throne room as Dorothy launched herself at Duo. He locked eyes with the prince, a silent message passing between them as Heero handed the maid over to the Captain of the guard. Relena had watched the entire drama unfold with a look of terror on her face.

“Take her to the dungeons,” the prince ordered, his blue eyes like chips of ice.

“Sire, I'm sorry,” Dorothy began to whimper.

“Take her out of my sight,” Heero growled.

“Right away, my prince.” Chang reached for a piece of cord and bound the maid's hands together behind her back.

“No, no, you can't lock Dorothy up in those horrid dungeons,” Relena protested, tears running down her face.

“I can and I will,” Heero snarled. “She attacked my slave without provocation.” Heero's voice turned low and menacing, his eyes narrowing as he looked between his wife and the maid. “She also dared to lay a hand on me. I'm sure you are fully aware of the punishment for attacking a royal prince?”

Relena's face went chalk white.

“Yes, my dear. In case you have forgotten the punishment for attacking a royal prince is death by the sword.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

“N-n-no, you can't be serious,” Relena protested.

“I assure you, I very much am,” Heero snapped and then turned away from his wife to address the Captain again. “Take her to the dungeons NOW!”

“Yes, Sire.” Wufei motioned for a couple of the guards to join him and quickly marched the now crying maid out of the Throne room.

Once the maid had been escorted away, Heero turned back to deal with the aftermath. Relena was sobbing in her chair, Duo was still on the floor in stunned shock, a trickle of blood running down the side of his cheek. The healer, his brother and Quatre were closing ranks around them whilst the remainder of the people in the room looked on in disbelief.

“Brother, would you be so kind as to escort the princess back to her chambers? I will have the healer stop by shortly to see to her. I will take Duo back to my chambers and have the healer check him there.”

“Of course,” Trowa replied. “We will meet to talk about this after,” he added as he made to move towards the princess.

“Yes, we will,” Heero replied grimly. 

“Quatre, come with me,” Trowa ordered. He knew that dealing with the princess whilst she was in this state would require a lot of patience. Having a calm, quiet nature himself, Trowa knew he would be able to take care of the princess until the healer got there, but he certainly wasn't going to do it alone. Quatre was also a gentle soul and would be a very valuable asset to assist him.

“Come, princess,” Trowa said softly and extended a hand to assist the woman to rise.

Raising her watering eyes to her brother-in-law, Relena took hold of his offered hand and allowed him to assist her to her feet.

With Prince Trowa on one side and Quatre on the other, Relena was slowly led from the room and back to her chambers.

Once the princess was gone, Heero's attention returned to his slave who was being checked over and comforted by the healer. Noting there were still a few people waiting around whispering amongst themselves, the prince ordered a couple of the palace guards to remove everyone from the Throne room. He wasn't up to dealing with them right now. Oh, he knew that the gossip mill would soon be running rife, and frankly, he didn't care. He had more important issues to deal with.

Kneeling beside Duo, on the opposite side to where the healer was, Heero took in the sight of his slave. Duo was shaking and in shock but doing his best to comply with the healer. “How is he?” Heero asked.

“He's in shock and has a couple of nasty scrapes to his cheek. I haven't checked his chest yet,” Sally replied. “I'd prefer to get him back to your chambers where it's quiet and treat him properly there.”

“Of course.” Heero turned to Duo. “Can you walk to my chambers, Duo?”

“Y-yes, master.” With the assistance of his master, Duo rose to his feet. “I will be fine, master. I think the mistress is in more urgent need of the healer than I.”

“Nonsense,” Heero growled. “You are injured and will be treated first. The princess' ailments are purely emotional.” _And entirely all her own fault,_ he added silently.

The three left the Throne room and returned to Heero's chambers, the prince taking Duo through to the bed chamber and insisting the slave lie upon the bed for the healer to be able to treat him, despite Duo's protests that he was 'fine'.

Remaining beside the bed, Heero watched intently as Sally removed Duo's shirt and ran her skilled fingers over his chest, pushing gently from time to time and eliciting a few soft hisses of pain from the slave when she hit a particularly tender spot. Once the healer was satisfied with her examination of Duo's chest, she turned her attention to the scratches on his cheek. Having ordered Heero to fetch a bowl of water, she gently washed away the dried blood and carefully scrutinized the deep scratches.

“Well?” Heero demanded once Sally set the bowl aside and stood from her seat on the side of the bed.

“There is some bruising coming up on Duo's chest but I'm satisfied that nothing is broken or any other damage. I will prepare a salve for him to apply that will assist in easing the pain and draw the bruising out. The scratches on his cheek are mostly superficial, just a couple of deeper ones which will need to be watched in case infection sets in. Human nails are terrible for harboring germs that cause infection. I will make up an ointment for those too. I want you to apply it twice a day, Duo, morning and night. Keep a close watch on those scratches and if they start to become sore, itchy, red or inflamed, you let me know straight away. Understand?”

Duo nodded meekly. He was so fed up of being treated for injuries.

“I will make sure he does as you have requested, healer and I will keep a close eye on those scratches too.” Heero looked a little better now he knew his slave was going to be alright.

“I would prefer Duo to lie down and rest for a couple of candle marks, Sire. He's suffered a nasty shock and if he can sleep a little it will help him to recover much quicker and better.”

“Then Duo will stay here and rest.” Heero gave his slave a look that clearly said Duo would do exactly that and not to bother even trying to protest.

With a huff, Duo gave in. “I will do exactly as you say, mistress healer, master.”

“That's a good boy, Duo.” Sally patted his arm. “Now, I suppose we should go and pay your wife a visit,” she stated, looking at the prince.

“I suppose we should,” Heero agreed.

“Sire?”

“Yes?”

“You haven't said anything about your own injury,” Sally said slyly.

Heero frowned. “She only caught me a glancing blow to the upper arm. It's fine.”

“I would feel better once I've checked it.”

“Do you have to?” Heero all but whined.

Sally laughed. “Of course I do, now stop being such a baby and remove your shirt.”

Lying on the bed, Duo watched the exchange between the pair and smiled to himself. Only the healer could get away with treating the Crown Prince like a naughty boy.

Taking a firm hold of the prince's arm, Sally poked and prodded around, eliciting a sharp hiss from Heero when she pressed a little too firmly against a tender spot.

“What's the verdict?” Heero asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

“Just some bruising, Sire. You can put a little of the salve I'll be making up for Duo's bruising on it,” the healer replied.

“Fine,” Heero huffed.

“Good, now I suggest we go and see how your wife is doing. She's had quite the shock herself and you will no doubt have a lot to sort out too.”

“Yes, you're right there,” Heero sighed. “I suppose the sooner I see my wife, the sooner I can get on with determining what is to happen with that maid of hers.”

“Then let us not waste any further time, Sire.”

“I will return shortly, Duo. Remain here and rest as the healer has instructed.” Heero pressed a soft kiss to his slave's warm lips.

“As you wish, master,” Duo replied, a little flushed from the unexpected kiss.

“Healer, if you are ready, let us get this over with so I can get on with more pressing things.” The prince left the bed chamber, the healer beside him and headed for his wife's chambers.

* * * 

Dorothy knew she was in deep trouble. She hadn't meant to hit the prince, she hadn't meant to lunge for that gutter snipe the way she did either, but her temper had gotten the better of her. She couldn't sit there and listen to the prince and his snide comments to her mistress any longer.

This was all the fault of that piece of garbage. If he'd just been sold off the prince would be happy with just the mistress and herself looking after him. Now, not only was her mistress extremely unhappy, but she was facing a very uncertain future. She managed to get her sobbing under control, pushing the tears and fear away, letting her anger come forth instead.

“Where are you taking me?!” she demanded as she was marched along several hallways and down some steps. The air was getting decidedly cooler too the deeper they went into the castle's lower reaches.

“To the dungeons,” the Captain curtly replied.

“You can't lock me up there!”

“Yes, I can. The prince ordered it and I obey the prince,” Wufei snapped.

They reached the dungeons where Wufei paused to speak with the guard in charge of the dungeons. The guard listened to the Captain, nodded and got up. They then proceeded along the dimly lit corridor and stopped outside a heavy door. The guard lifted a large key chain from his belt and unlocked the door. 

Dorothy found herself shoved inside.

Before the maid could start on another rant, Wufei had one guard hold her whilst he undid the cord securing her wrists. “You will remain here until either the prince summons you or someone comes to speak with you.” Turning quickly, the pair left, the solid door closing behind them and leaving Dorothy in semi darkness.

She looked around the small area, noting the small cot against the wall, a table with a pitcher of water and goblet upon it and a bucket in the corner. It was cold and damp, the thick stone of the castle ensuring it stayed that way.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Dorothy shuffled across to the small cot, picked up the blanket that sat upon it and draped it over her shoulders. With nothing to do but brood over her situation and what she had done, she curled up on the cot and stared at the opposite wall, the tears running afresh down her cheeks.

* * *

With Quatre's help, Trowa managed to get the princess back to the marital chambers. They sat her down in a chair and then looked to each other. Prince Trowa went into the bed chamber, closely followed by Quatre who had no intention of being left alone with the princess if he could help it!

“She really ought to be lying down and resting. She's had quite a few nasty shocks,” the prince said thoughtfully.

“Permission to speak freely, master?”

“Permission granted.”

“Excuse me for saying so, but master, there is no way in Hell I am going to assist the princess in getting ready for bed.” Quatre shuddered at the thought.

“Don't look at me,” Trowa replied, hands in the air in surrender. “There's no way I'm doing that either.”

“I think we should wait for Prince Heero and the healer, master,” Quatre suggested.

“Good point, Quatre. Relena is his wife, he can undress her and put her to bed.”

The two stood in the bed chamber for a moment, clearly trying to decide what to do before Trowa shook his head and made a move back to the sitting area. “Quatre, see if you can make up some tea, I think the princess could do with some while we wait; I know I could do with a cup too, although I'd prefer mine to be laced with whiskey.”

“As you wish, master,” Quatre chuckled.

* * * 

The healer knew better than to ask the prince what he intended to do about the princess' maid. She was all too familiar with the rules of the Kingdom and attacking a royal member was punishable by death. _It was kind of ironic,_ she thought to herself, _that Duo had been facing the sword for allegedly trying to rape the princess; now the maid was in the same situation._ Personally she thought the maid deserved everything she got – and then some, but it wasn't her place to say and so she kept her thoughts to herself.

Soon enough they arrived at the marital chamber, Heero pausing before the door to take a deep breath and steel himself for what was surely to be a very unpleasant experience. Stepping into the sitting area, Heero could feel the tension in the air. He quickly looked around.

Prince Trowa was sat opposite the princess, a look of worry and uncertainty on his face. Quatre knelt at his side, head bowed so Heero was unable to determine the blonde slave's state of mind, but he could tell Quatre was also tense judging by his slightly rigid posture. The princess was sniffling in her chair. “Relena,” Heero called quietly. “The healer is here to attend to you.”

Sally stepped forward from behind the prince and took charge. She weighed up the situation with one glance and began to issue her orders. It was clear to her that none of the men had a clue when it came to dealing with a woman in shock. She did note a cup of half drunk tea beside the princess though and smiled to herself. “Your Highness,” Sally said softly.

Hearing a voice calling to her, Relena pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up into the kind eyes of the healer. “What do you want?” she sniffled.

“The prince has asked that I check you over, Your Highness. You've suffered a nasty shock and I need to make sure that both you and the baby are okay.”

“Shock? What do you expect me to be suffering when you know your attacker has got off Scott free and your maid is suffering in the dungeons?”

The healer flinched at the tone of voice and she looked to the prince.

“Relena, that is enough. Come through to the bed chamber and allow the healer to check you over. We will discuss your maid later,” Heero ordered.

“When will Dorothy be back? I need someone to assist me and I won't have that animal of a slave of yours anywhere near me! I want Dorothy!” Relena snapped.

“That maid is in a serious amount of trouble and I have yet to address her situation. Until I do she will remain in the dungeons,” Heero growled, barely keeping control of his temper. “I will arrange for another slave to assist and take care of you.”

“I don't want anyone else. I want Dorothy!” Relena demanded.

Feeling his temper about to get the better of him, Heero grit his teeth as he replied. “You can't have her. You will accept whoever I choose to look after you. If you do not, you could find yourself enjoying the hospitality of the royal dungeon too.” 

“You wouldn't dare,” Relena hissed.

“Try me,” Heero shot back, his tone dangerous.

Fortunately, Relena still had enough common sense to know when to stop arguing. She decided to cut her losses for the moment and play along; at least until she figured out how she could get the charges against Dorothy dismissed and the maid released.

With a long suffering sigh, the princess got to her feet and shuffled across the sitting area to the bed chamber. The healer followed behind, putting out a hand to stop the prince from following.

“I think it would be best if I examined the princess alone,” she said.

“As you wish,” Heero replied, relieved in one way that he would be spared that much. “I will wait here with my brother. If you need any assistance, call for me.”

“I will sire.”

With the healer taking care of the princess, Heero sat in her vacated seat and let go a deep sigh.

“Are you alright, brother?” Prince Trowa asked. Both himself and Quatre had watched and listened to the verbal exchange, Trowa wincing when the princess challenged his brother. Trowa knew his brother had a temper on him, and whilst he didn't lose it often, when he did, everyone ducked for cover. He was relieved when the princess saw some sense and shut up.

“Not really,” Heero replied. “What a mess this has all turned out to be.”

“I agree.”

“Has the princess said much?”

“Not a lot. She did carry on a bit over Duo getting off and then had a few words to say about that maid of hers. I know she's very concerned and upset that she attacked Duo and also hit you. She's really worried about what will happen to her.”

“So she should be,” Heero growled. “Maybe now she will understand exactly how I felt knowing Duo was going to be put to the sword.”

The two brothers fell silent, each reliving the scene that had taken place in their minds.

With the males all out in the sitting area, Sally set to her task of checking the princess over. She was a little concerned about Relena's emotional state and the effect it could possibly have on the growing child. With roughly five weeks to go before the child was due, any shock to the mother at this stage could have serious consequences for the unborn baby.

Having completed her check of the princess, Sally could find nothing wrong with the growing child for which she was relieved. The princess however, was still in shock and suffering distress from the actions of her maid and subsequent 'arrest'.

“You need to eat something, Your Highness and then rest,” Sally advised.

“I don't think I could eat anything at all; as for resting, how can I rest when my maid has a death sentence hanging over her head?” Relena stated.

“I know it isn't easy, but you need to think of the baby. You still need nourishment to feed the growing child and worrying over something isn't helping either.”

Relena ran a hand over her swollen abdomen. “I understand what you're saying, but right now I'm more concerned for Dorothy,” Relena snapped.

“And that is to be expected,” Sally soothed. “But you won't be able to do anything for her if you don't look after yourself. I will speak with the prince and arrange for a temporary maid to look after you until all this is sorted out. Meanwhile I will have some food sent up for you and make you up a drink that will relax you.”

“I don't want anything,” Relena scowled. “I just want Dorothy.”

Heaving a sigh, Sally moved to the small table and pitcher of water. She took some powders from her basket and mixed them up in a goblet with the water. Returning to the princess' bedside, she handed over the drink. “Drink that and it will help to settle your nerves.”

Still scowling, Relena took the goblet and drank the contents. She knew if she didn't that the healer would find some way of getting her to drink the stuff anyway. “Happy now?” she said sarcastically as she handed the goblet back.

“Ecstatic,” Sally replied in a dry tone. “I will be on my way now. If you have any concerns, just send for me.”

“And how am I supposed to do that with my maid locked up in the dungeons?”

Deciding to ignore the princess, Sally grabbed her things and left the bed chamber, resisting the urge to chastise the princess over her behavior. Aside from giving her satisfaction, it would probably see her also gracing the dungeons. Stepping into the sitting room, both princes looked up, questions clearly in their eyes.

“The princess is fine physically. She's still suffering some shock and is very distressed over her maid's predicament. I have given her something to help her relax. She will need some food and also someone to take the place of her maid until you decide what is to happen to the current one.”

“Thank you,” Heero said. “I will speak with the cook and have food sent up immediately. I'll also request one of the parlor maids be assigned to the princess for the foreseeable future.”

“As you wish, Sire.” Sally replied. “Excuse me for being forward or speaking out of turn, but what do you plan to do about the maid?”

“Under the law the crime she committed is punishable by death and somehow I think it's fitting that should happen. After all those two put Duo through I'd say justice is going to be very sweet.”

The words shocked Sally, Trowa and Quatre too. The prince wasn't a vindictive person by nature, but under the circumstances they couldn't really deny that he had every right to insist the punishment be carried out.

“However, whilst it is a completely open and shut case, it will be something I will need to discuss with my father before any decision is made.”

“I completely understand, Prince Heero. Now, if you have no further need of me, I will return to my quarters.”

“Thank you, healer, you may go.”

Sally left, closing the door quietly behind her. Once she'd left, Heero turned to his brother. “Would you and Quatre mind waiting here whilst I go speak with the cook and arrange a replacement maid for the princess?”

“Not at all, brother,” Trowa replied.

“Thank you.” Heero stood and took his leave.

* * * 

Cathy was assigned the task of taking care of the princess until the matter of Dorothy and her attacking the prince and his slave was sorted out. Although the girl was not at all happy with the assignment, she didn't voice her objections. None of the staff were fond of the princess and everyone heaved a sigh of relief when they escaped being picked. Cathy had a calm nature and a no nonsense attitude. She was hard working, firm but kind. Heero thought she could possibly do the princess some good.

“Who is that?” Relena demanded when Heero entered the bed chamber with the parlor maid behind him.

“This is Cathy. She has brought you some food and will be taking care of you for a while. I suggest you be civil towards her, she has done nothing to deserve your anger,” Heero stated sharply.

“Fine,” Relena huffed.

“I will return later,” Heero said and quickly exited the bed chamber before Relena could start on him again. Back in the sitting room, he turned to his brother who was rising from his chair. “ I am returning to my chambers to check on Duo, after that I will seek audience with father in regards to this matter of the maid. No doubt he has already heard something of what occurred on the rumor mill. As witnesses to the attack, would you and Quatre join me?”

“Of course, brother. I will freshen up a little first and come to your chambers shortly if that is acceptable?” Trowa replied.

“That will be fine, thank you.”

“Then we will meet with you shortly.” Trowa left, Quatre right behind him.

Heero made his way quickly along the hallway and back to his current chambers. It was blessedly quiet inside, something Heero desperately needed right now after all the traumas of earlier.

Keeping his footsteps light, he crossed the room to the bed chamber and smiled when he looked upon the slumbering form of Duo. His slave looked so sweet and innocent in sleep.

As if sensing someone watching him, Duo began to stir. Violet eyes blinked open and alighted on the prince in the doorway. He smiled. “Master?”

Crossing the room with a few strides, Heero lowered his head and kissed his slave. “Feeling better?” he asked.

“Much better, master,” Duo replied with a shy smile.

“Good.” Heero sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with his hands.

“Master? Is everything okay?”

Sighing, the prince turned to his slave. “As okay as it can be I suppose,” he replied. “My brother will be here shortly, we need to have an audience with my father in regards to what happened. Both you and Quatre will need to be present too.”

“I understand, master.” Duo began to slide from the bed, the prince moving so his slave could get up. “Do you wish for me to change into something more suitable for meeting with the King, master?”

“No, Duo. You are dressed well enough for a meeting with my father.”

A soft knock to the door alerted them to the arrival of Prince Trowa, Duo scampering across the room to open the door for the prince.

“Are you ready, brother?” Prince Trowa asked.

“As ready as I'm ever going to be,” Heero sighed. “Just when I thought things would finally start to settle down given Duo's being found innocent, that stupid maid had to go and do this.”

“I take it you are still intending for her to meet the sword?” Trowa questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Yes, I am,” Heero growled. “That maid has caused more than enough heartache and damage around here. I'll be just as relieved when my heir is born and I can have the marriage annulled and send the princess back to Sanq – minus the child of course.”

Kneeling on the floor behind his master, Duo shivered at the tone of voice his master used, his mind also ticking over as this was the first he'd heard of his master's plans to annul the marriage but keep his heir with him.

“You know Relena won't give the child up easily.” Trowa warned.

“Yes, I am aware of that, we did discuss it a little while ago,” Heero said. “Once that interfering bitch of a maid of hers is gone though, there won't be anyone to poison her mind and I don't think she will put up too much of a fight.”

“I hope you're right, Heero, but somehow I think the princess might fight tooth and nail to keep the child with her, just to spite you for the loss of her maid.”

Still kneeling on the floor, Duo suddenly had an idea. He tugged gently at his master's pants.

“Duo?” Heero questioned, looking down to his slave.

“Permission to speak freely master?”

“Duo, I don't think now is the time, I have a lot to discuss with my father and arrangements to make.”

“But, master, I think I might have an idea that will help you in all of this.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	65. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I get sick and end up with 3 days off work on bed rest...
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________

“An idea, Duo?” Heero looked to his slave.

“Yes, master,” Duo replied.

Heero turned to look at his brother.

Trowa gave a shrug of his shoulders. “It will do no harm to listen to what Duo has to say.”

“Very well, Duo, you may speak freely, but keep it short,” Heero told his slave. Nodding to his brother, the two princes took a seat and waited.

Taking a deep breath, Duo kept his head bowed as he spoke and chose his words carefully. “Master, from my own observations of the princess and her maid, I feel the princess cares a lot for her maid and does not wish to see her put to the sword. Although the maid has committed a crime that is punishable by the sword, I wouldn't want to see that happen either.”

“Duo, you are far too forgiving,” Heero growled. “Have you forgotten what the princess and that maid have put you through? For that alone I should have had that maid flogged.”

“I know, master and I also know what it is like to face the sword,” Duo replied quietly.

Heero shook his head. “You have a far larger and more forgiving heart than I have, Duo,” Heero said softly.

“Master, as Prince Trowa said, if the maid is put to the sword then the princess would surely hold you responsible and refuse to give up the child. If you truly wish to have your marriage annulled, be rid of both the princess and her maid and keep your heir here, what I suggest is a trade.”

“A trade?” Heero questioned, his curiosity piqued.

Quatre gave his fellow slave an encouraging smile. He had an idea of what Duo was about to suggest.

“Yes, master, a trade. You will spare the maid's life if the princess agrees to the marriage annulment and leaves the child with you to be raised here in Colonia.” There, he'd said it, now it was up to his master to consider his idea.

Prince Trowa thought on the words and turned to his brother. “You know, that isn't such a bad idea, brother.”

“Hmmm, I think I would have to agree. It certainly does warrant some careful consideration and could be the answer to this mess,” Heero replied.

“Master, it's only an idea, but it is your decision to make,” Duo said with a tremble. He wasn't too sure if he would be punished for suggesting such a thing or not, but it did seem to be a solution to his master's problem.

“Thank you, Duo, it's a very good idea and I will be thinking a lot on it, although that maid doesn't deserve to get off completely without some form of retribution,” Heero stated.

“Brother, let us speak with father, no doubt he will be wondering what has happened and once he knows of the crime that has been committed and the suggestion of Duo's in regards to an outcome, he may be able to offer up some further advice or ideas.”

“Yes, you're right. Let us go now and speak with father.” Heero stood, his brother following suit. Duo and Quatre also rose, Duo heading for the door and opening it. The two princes passed through, Quatre behind his master and Duo closed the door once they were all out in the hallway. Before he could fall into step behind his master though he found himself wrapped up in strong arms and his lips thoroughly kissed.

“Master?”

“Thank you, Duo. That is an excellent idea and I will certainly be giving it some serious thought,” Heero said as he released his slave.

“It's my pleasure, master. I am here to serve you in any way I can,” Duo replied shyly.

“You are too kind for your own good,” Heero mused before turning on his heel and following his brother.

* * * 

“Enter,” the King said to the knock on his chamber door.

The two princes and their slaves entered, the princes taking seats after greeting their father.

“I was wondering when you were going to seek audience with me,” King Treize began. “I have heard a few things since leaving the Throne room.”

“I apologize for not speaking with you sooner, father. There was quite a scene and it took a while to sort out,” Heero stated.

“If the rumors I have heard are true then I can quite understand that. Now, please tell me what happened, you know how things get distorted when traveling from mouth to mouth.”

“Yes, father.” Heero proceeded to tell the story of what occurred after his father had left. The King sat silently, listening intently as the tale unfolded. Only when his son had finished speaking did he say anything.

“All of this is true?”

“Yes, father.”

“And you witnessed the entire affair, Trowa?”

“I did, father,” Trowa replied.

“Do you have anything to add?” asked the King.

“No, father.”

“Father, I don't believe the hit to me was intentional, more a case of I happened to step in the way, but having said that, she showed no sincere remorse. The maid was certainly intent on beating poor Duo though and as Duo is my slave, those blows may as well have been directed at me,” Heero said.

“I completely understand, my son. You informed the maid that this crime is punishable by the sword?”

“Yes, I did and the maid has been placed in the dungeons until her fate is decided.”

“And what of the princess?”

Heero scowled. “She is insisting that the maid be released.”

“I see.” King Treize fell silent for a moment, running the situation through his head. “Heero, my intuition is telling me there is much more to this. If you wish to inform me of whatever else it is that's going on, I would appreciate it. If you choose not to, I will respect your decision. However, there must be a reason for why the maid attacked Duo and I think you owe me the courtesy of at least telling me why she would do so.”

Having carried the burden of his wife's spiteful, cruel and vindictive attempts to get rid of Duo, Heero felt it was time to share all of that burden with his father. He knew his father was privy to some of the details, considering he had brought a little of it up at Duo's retrial, but he wasn't aware of the full extent of the princess' jealousy. He took a deep breath and spilled the whole, sorry tale.

The King listened intently to his son, a frown crossing his handsome features from time to time. When his son was finished, King Treize sat back in his chair and shook his head. “That is a lot to take in, Heero,” he said quietly.

“I know, father and this is why I need to be very careful when I decide exactly what that maid's punishment will be. I wish for nothing more than to be rid of both my wife and her maid and keep my heir here in Colonia.”

“I'm afraid you can't just go and kill off your wife, Heero. The maid, yes as you have just cause for that, but your wife? No. This isn't the dark ages anymore Heero where one could simply arrange to have their wife 'disappear' so to speak,” the King said with a small chuckle and sat back in his chair, thoughts running through his head.

“Father, Duo has come up with an idea that just might solve all the problems,” Trowa stated.

“He has?” The King looked curious.

“Yes,” Heero replied and told his father roughly what Duo had suggested. “I think the idea has a lot of merit, but needs to be discussed further.”

“I have to say it is a very good idea,” the King mused. “The maid will need to be brought to trial first for her crime against you, Heero, and also your slave; but from what you have said and the witness' that were present, there is no way she would be able to refute that she hit you; intentional or not. The elders from the Captain's clan are still here and we can always ask them to preside over the trial and pass judgment if you wish?”

Heero thought on that for a moment. “It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, father, but in this case I don't see any reason for the elders to be involved. It is a cut and dried case. Given that my wife insisted on having Duo's trial held immediately, without him being given the chance to build any form of defense, I would say the maid deserves the exact same treatment.”

Kneeling on the floor beside their respective masters, Duo and Quatre shared a look, each slave silently agreeing with what the prince had said. 

“If it was good enough for Duo to face a trial without preparation, then it's also good enough for that maid,” Heero surmised.

“You do have a valid point,” the King stated. “Very well then. I will send Captain Chang to take statements from yourself, your slave, the princess and her maid and anyone else that was present that saw the altercation take place. Once he has those statements and presents them to me I will summon you all to the Throne room and hear the charges. We can then proceed with the trial.”

“Thank you, father. That would be most acceptable,” Heero replied.

“Then I will set the wheels in motion.”

* 

Captain Chang was duly summoned and informed of what was to happen. He couldn't help but feel pleased that things were going to be conducted along the same lines as Duo's first trial had been. He felt it was justified. With there being quite a few people from whom statements would need to be taken, he enlisted the assistance of a couple of his trusted Sergeants and sent them off to take statements from the other witness. The statements of the royals and slaves directly involved he would take down himself.

The door to the dungeon cell opened and Dorothy looked up to see who was entering her small prison. She hoped it was her mistress but was disappointed to see the Captain of the guard there instead. She gave him a sullen look.

Wasting no time on words that were not necessary, Wufei got straight to the point. “I am here to take your statement in regards to what happened earlier today in the Throne room,” he stated as he pulled a quill, parchment and ink from his pockets.

Dorothy swallowed. “Why, what is to happen?” she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

“As is protocol here in Colonia, anyone who is accused of a crime is entitled to explain their actions and I am here to take your statement. The King will review all the statements and decide if the crime will go to trial. I thought you would have already known all this,” he said with a sneer.

Knowing she was already in deep trouble, Dorothy thought it would be best if she were to cooperate for now and hope that her mistress would be able to persuade the prince to drop the charges or at least have some compassion.

Seeing the look of defeat on the maid's face, Wufei smiled to himself. _It's not so much fun when the shoe is on the other foot,_ he thought. “Shall we begin?”

With a sigh, Dorothy consented and began to speak.

It had taken some time to collect the various statements and it was well into the late eve by the time Wufei had almost finished. He only had the healer's statement left and he would be done. Having reported back to the King with what he had so far, it was agreed to leave the healer's statement until the following day and hold the trial in the afternoon. That would allow the King ample time to read all the information provided.

* * * 

“Are you ready, brother?” Trowa asked as he entered the prince's chambers.

“I just have my cloak to put on and I'm all set,” Heero replied. “Ah, thank you, Duo.” Heero stood patiently as Duo fixed the cloak at his neck. “Right, let us be off.” With sure strides, the prince crossed the room to the door, Quatre having opened it in readiness.

Prince Trowa fell into step with his brother, their two slaves directly behind them. The two princes looked both handsome and formidable as they strode through the halls of the castle to the Throne room. Reaching the door they waited as Quatre stepped forth and opened it for them. Once inside, they proceeded to the same table that Heero had sat at previously when Duo's retrial had taken place.

The Throne room had yet to be returned to its usual state which worked well considering there was now another trial to take place. The long table that the elders had occupied during Duo's trial had been removed, but other than that, everything remained the same.

The two princes took their seats, slaves falling to their knees beside them. Relena had yet to arrive and the Captain wouldn't show up until just before the King as he would be escorting the maid.

Most of the people had arrived by the time the princess entered. She was accompanied by Cathy, her temporary maid until Dorothy's fate was decided. Heero took a good look at the maid as she passed with Relena, trying to work out if Cathy was still okay in every sense of the word. So far she looked fine and Heero was pleased to note her no nonsense attitude when seating the princess. Relena didn't look at all happy, the fact confirmed when she looked in Heero's direction. Her eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on her face.

The princess' attention was soon diverted when Captain Chang and several guards entered the Throne room, Dorothy in shackles between two of the guards. The maid looked disheveled, her hair was a tangle, dirt on her clothes and cheeks and her eyes were looking a little on the red side.

Glancing from the maid back to the princess, Heero noted the look of anguish on Relena's face when she got her first look at her maid since the previous day. _Serve her right. Now they both know how Duo and I felt,_ Heero thought.

“Dorothy! Are you alright?” Relena called out and made to stand and cross to her maid, only to be stopped by Captain Chang.

“Your Highness, please retake your seat. There is no contact with the prisoner allowed,” Wufei stated, blocking the princess' way.

“She's not a prisoner, she's my maid,” Relena snapped. “Now get out of my way.”

“Princess, please,” Cathy tried. “You need to return to your seat, you're not allowed to have any contact with her.”

“I will speak with my maid if I wish,” Relena growled and tried again to push her way through the guard.

“Relena! Enough. You will obey Captain Chang's orders and sit back down,” Heero snapped, rising from his own seat to assist Cathy.

“You can't stop me from speaking with Dorothy!” Relena hissed.

“If you don't sit down and be quiet you could find yourself being either removed from this hearing or arrested and put in the dungeons yourself for obstructing justice,” Heero threatened.

“Mistress, please sit back down, don't make this harder on yourself or the baby,” Dorothy said.

The look on Heero's face told Relena her husband wasn't joking in his words and the words Dorothy spoke managed to get through her head. “Fine!” she snapped and allowed Cathy to help her back to her seat.

Giving a soft sigh of relief, Captain Chang and the guards escorted Dorothy to the side of the Throne room where she knelt to await the King and the hearing.

Heero sat back down and leaned slightly towards his brother. “This is going to be an interesting trial.”

“No kidding,” Trowa snorted back.

The door to the side opened and everyone stood as King Treize swept into the Throne room. Glancing around the room and noting everyone present that should be, the King took his seat, the rest of the people following suit. Once everyone was seated, Captain Chang approached the King, parchment in hand.

“What are the charges, Captain?” the King asked.

“Your Highness, the maid, Dorothy is charged with striking his royal Highness, Crown Prince Heero. She is also charged with striking the Crown Prince's personal slave, Duo.”

“Thank you.” The King briefly glanced over the parchment Wufei handed him. He looked up, directly at the maid.

Dorothy was pulled to her feet when the King turned his attention to her. She kept her head bowed and eyes averted, doing her best not to shake.

“These are very serious charges that have been brought against you. How do you plead?” the King asked.

Finding her voice and managing to keep it reasonably steady, Dorothy replied. “Guilty, your Highness, but with extenuating circumstances.”

The King raised an eyebrow. Both Heero and Trowa also looked a little shocked, they hadn't expected the maid to come out with something like that.

“In that case, this crime will now go to trial. As we are all present, I will conduct the trial now.”

“But, that's not fair, you can't do that!” Relena objected.

“And why not?” the King growled, looking to his daughter-in-law.

“Dorothy hasn't had a chance to prepare her defense,” Relena stated.

“May I remind you of another, recent trial where another slave did not have a chance to prepare his defense, but it was insisted upon that the trial take place immediately?”

Relena paled, as did Dorothy.

_Pay back's a bitch,_ Heero thought as he watched his wife and her maid's reactions.

“No, the trial will take place now.” Turning his attention from the distressed princess to the Captain, he spoke again. “Captain, please read out the statements that were taken from those directly involved in this altercation and follow with the statements taken from those who witnessed the altercation.”

“Yes, Sire.” Wufei shuffled the parchments he held and then began to read.

It took a little while for Wufei to read through all of the statements and by the time he was done, his throat was feeling very parched.

“Do you have anything further to add to your statement or anything further you wish to say, Prince Heero?” the King asked.

Heero stood and looked his father in the eye. “No, Sire. I think the statement covers it all.”

“Very well. The slave, Duo.” Duo stood and faced the King, although he kept his head bowed and eyes lowered. “Do you have anything further you wish to say or add to your statement?”

“No, Your Highness,” Duo said quietly.

“The accused, Dorothy. Do you have anything further to say?”

“Yes, Sire, I do. Your Highness. I never intended to strike the Prince, all I wished to do was look after my mistress, but that slave is the one responsible for all of this. I'm sorry I lost my temper, but it was only because I was provoked. I couldn't listen to the Prince degrading my mistress based on all sorts of rubbish and evil lies that slave had been telling him any longer. That slave and his conniving ways are the reason why I attacked him, unfortunately the Prince stepped in the way and I could not stop the blow from landing.” 

Dorothy spoke with such sincerity and conviction in her voice that for a moment Heero wondered if it were the same person. Then he reminded himself that this maid was a very good actress.

“Princess Relena, do you have anything further you wish to say?”

“All I can say is that Dorothy was trying to protect me from the vile abuse my husband was intent on unleashing on me, all of it lies, all of it fed to him by that excuse for a slave. I don't think that trying to protect your mistress deserves a punishment such as this. I need Dorothy, she's been my maid for as long as I can remember and I need her now more than anything.” Relena added a pout, a few tears and sniffles for good measure.

“Are there any other persons here that have anything they wish to add to their statements?”

A low murmuring passed through the Throne room but nobody spoke up.

“Very well. I will retire to the anti chamber for a short while to consider my verdict,” King Treize announced and stood up.

The rest of the people also stood, returning to their seats once the King had left.

Whilst the King was absent, the people in the Throne room chattered amongst themselves. Relena continued to send worried looks in Dorothy's direction, Dorothy reciprocating. Prince Heero, having reassured Duo that none of what the princess or Dorothy had said in regards to him held any merit when it came down to the King, was busy discussing with his brother what verdict they thought their father would give and what punishment would accompany that verdict.

Soon enough the King returned and after taking his seat, he looked to the people gathered. “I have made my decision,” he stated clearly. 

Prince Heero stood up, encouraging Duo to also stand as he was a victim in this as well. Captain Chang hauled Dorothy to her feet and waited for the verdict.

“On the charge of attacking Prince Heero's slave I find you guilty and sentence you to five lashes. On the charge of striking a royal Prince, I sentence you to the sword at dusk tomorrow eve. The lashes will be given immediately, “ the King stated.

Dorothy went deathly white and sagged in her shackles, the two guards forced to try and hold her up. Princess Relena felt the blood drain from her face and her heart almost stop. 

“No, no,” she cried. “You can't do that to Dorothy. No! I won't let you,” she screamed.

“Mistress! Mistress, please help me, I don't want to die!” Dorothy begged.

“Princess, calm down,” Cathy soothed but to no avail.

“You can't do this to Dorothy, she's my maid, my friend. I won't let you die, Dorothy, I promise you I'll find a way to save you,” Relena cried.

“Mistress, please help me,” Dorothy sobbed.

“Princess, you need to calm down, there's nothing you can do, the King has spoken,” Cathy tried again.

“No! You can't! Dorothy, they can't do this, I need you, I won't let them do this...” Relena began to work herself up into hysterical screaming and crying, at the same time she did her best to try and get across the room to Dorothy.

Seeing the dilemma that Cathy was having, Heero was quick to his feet and across to assist the maid. Meanwhile, King Treize took charge of the Throne room.

“Captain, take the maid back to the dungeons immediately. Guards, clear the room. Healer, assist the princess,” he ordered.

Wufei, with the other two guards, half carried, half dragged the sobbing maid from the Throne room. The remaining guards ushered the rest of the people from within, leaving just Prince Trowa and the two slaves along with the healer, King, Princess, Heero and Cathy.

“Relena, calm down!” Heero shouted and did his best to wrap his arms around the princess.

“No, I won't. You can't put Dorothy to the sword, I won't let you,” Relena screamed and began to pummel her fists against Heero's chest

“Your Highness, please step aside for a moment.”

Heero turned to see the healer beside him. He nodded and did his best to move to the side whilst Relena continued to pound at his chest.

“Forgive me for this, Sire, Princess,” Sally muttered before she raised her hand and slapped the Princess hard across her cheek.

Everyone in the room fell silent at the loud slap – including Relena. “I apologize, Your Highness, but it is the only way to bring someone out of hysterics,” Sally said quietly.

“I quite understand,” Heero replied, although he really wasn't all that sure, but it did have the effect of shutting Relena up and stopping the screaming.

“Sire, take the Princess back to her chambers, please. I will stop by my own chambers and pick up a few things I will need to treat her.”

“As you wish, healer,” Heero replied.

“Is she going to be alright?” King Treize asked.

“She will be fine, Your Highness. Right now she needs to calm down and come to terms with a few things and that isn't going to be easy,” Sally replied.

“Fair enough. Heero, will you stay with your wife once the healer has finished treating her? The healer will be needed elsewhere very shortly.”

Reading between the lines of his father's words and knowing his father meant Sally would be required to treat Dorothy after her five lashes, he felt he owed it to his wife to be there for her. It would also give him the chance to put his offer of a trade to her too. “Of course, father.”

“Good. I will go and speak with Captain Chang and sort out the punishments.” With a nod to his sons, the King left.

“I will accompany you and stay with you, brother,” Trowa offered.

“Thank you, Trowa, I would appreciate that,” Heero replied.

Between the two princes and Cathy, Relena was assisted back to the marital chambers. Once there they assisted Relena into the bed chamber where both princes beat a hasty retreat and left Cathy to deal with the Princess and getting her settled on the bed. Duo and Quatre had followed their masters, both slaves doing their very best to stay well away from the Princess. Now they knelt at their master's feet in the sitting area whilst the healer and Cathy dealt with the Princess.

“The princess is resting, Sire,” Sally said as she came out of the bed chamber. “I have given her something to calm her down and left another mix for Cathy to give her shortly that will help her to sleep.. If you have no further need of my services I'd best be getting to the dungeons.”

“Thank you, healer. I won't hold you up any longer,” Heero replied. With a curtsy, the healer left. “I guess I really should go and speak with her,” Heero said with a sigh.

“Would you like me to come with you?” Trowa asked.

“Thanks, but I think I'd better deal with this on my own. I would appreciate it if you were to remain here, in the sitting room though.”

“Of course. If it looks like things are going to get out of hand, just yell,” Trowa teased.

Shaking his head, Heero moved to the bed chamber and his wife.

Seeing the prince entering the chamber, Cathy dropped to her knees. “Sire,” she said.

“You may leave and fetch the Princess some tea and something to eat, Cathy. I will sit with her for a while, there is much we need to discuss.”

“As you wish, Sire.” Cathy quickly left the bed chamber.

Walking over to the bed, Heero couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his wife. Relena was sniffling softly, propped up with pillows and the blankets pulled up over her chest. “Relena,” he said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“How do you think I'm feeling?” Relena sniffled. “My maid, who has been with me since before I can remember is about to lose her life. It's tearing me apart to know that. I would give anything if I could have her life spared.”

That was the opening Heero had been waiting for and he pounced on it. “Relena, I may have a way to spare your maid's life.”

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	66. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. After getting over a nasty bug I took a weeks vacation to de-stress and get my health back. Hope this part was worth the wait :-)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei marched through the halls of the castle with a purpose to his stride. Behind him the two guards were practically carrying a sobbing Dorothy. 

The verdict had been given and to say it was a shock would be an understatement. Dorothy had convinced herself that once the King had heard the circumstances surrounding her striking of the prince that the punishment of the sword would not happen.

But the King had not listened and now she was facing the sword at dusk on the 'morrow.

In the space of a couple of candle marks, Dorothy's entire world had come crashing down around her ears. Ignoring her sobbing, the guards and Captain marched resolutely through the castle until they returned to the dungeon. Once again Dorothy found herself shoved inside the small cell.

“You can't leave me here!” she cried out. “I demand to speak with my mistress, the princess!”

“Slave, you are in no position to demand anything,” Wufei spat. “You will remain here under the King's orders whilst I speak with the executioner to arrange your punishment.” Spinning on his heel, Wufei motioned the guards to leave and closed the door firmly behind him, cutting off the maid's sobbing and yelling.

“Ah, silence is golden,” he muttered and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Turning to face the two guards who were wearing amused expressions at their Captain's words, he addressed them quietly. “You are both to remain here. No one is to go in or out of this cell unless it is the King or either of the princes.”

“What about the Princess, sir?” one guard asked.

“If the Princess shows up and is not escorted by the King, Prince Heero, Prince Trowa or myself, she is not allowed inside at all under any circumstances. Am I clear?”

“Crystal, sir.” The two guards saluted and took up their station on either side of the door. Wufei turned on his heel and left. He had an executioner to speak to.

* * *

“What do you mean, spare Dorothy's life?” Relena sniffed.

“Relena, as much as it pains me to say this, our marriage just isn't working out. Surely you can see that for yourself,” Heero began.

“No, our marriage will be perfectly fine, you just need to make some adjustments,” Relena sniffled.

“ _I_ need to make some adjustments?” Heero started to snap and then reined in his temper. Now was not the time to get angry, not if he wanted Duo's idea to succeed. “Relena, you know I have my duties as a prince to perform and they do take up a lot of my time. I don't know how you did things in Sanq, but here, everyone in the royal family is expected to pull their weight. There is a lot more to running a Kingdom than simply hosting balls and banquets. For a Kingdom to prosper, to grow in both material and non material wealth requires a lot of hard work and dedication. It has become painfully obvious to me these past months that you have no wish to take on any duties assigned to the role of my future queen other than playing the part of hostess. That is no good to me, I need someone to stand by my side, to work just as hard as I do each and every day for the sake of the people and their Kingdom.”

“I have tried to help you, Heero,” Relena snapped, “but you always have that gutter slave with you. How am I supposed to look after you, take care of you when he's there all the time?!”

“That is not quite what I'm talking about,” Heero replied, his tone sharp.

“If you think I'm going to spend my time prancing around the Kingdom in a carriage then you're sorely mistaken.”

“Relena, let's face it, we are both far too different to make this marriage work. You have made it perfectly clear that you have no intentions of changing your ways and frankly, that is no good to me.”

“Are you saying you want our marriage to be annulled?” Relena asked, her tone low and dangerous.

“I think that would be for the best,” Heero sighed.

“No!”

“But-”

“No! I will not allow it, Heero. I will not go back home to Sanq where everyone will know my marriage is over. I'll be the laughing stock...”

“Not even if it meant sparing your maid's life?”

“Dorothy?” Relena whispered.

“Listen to me. If you agree to have the marriage annulled and leave the child you are carrying here, with me in Colonia to be raised as my heir, I will speak with my father and have the charges dropped. Your maid will walk free and the two of you can return to Sanq once the child is born.”

The princess blinked a couple of times, her mouth opening and closing in shock. “I – I – I don't know,” she said. “Wait a moment. You want me to leave my child here in Colonia as well as have the marriage annulled?” she growled.

“You want to spare your maid's life, don't you?”

“Of course I do, Dorothy doesn't deserve to die, she did nothing wrong,” Relena snapped.

Heero decided to leave that alone, they'd already had their arguments over that and it was clear that Relena would never accept that she was to blame just as much as Dorothy for their current predicament. “I don't see what the problem is,” Heero said. “We have the marriage annulled, I keep the child here with me and your maid's life is spared. Everybody wins.”

“You might think that, but I will be humiliated, the people of Sanq will talk about me behind my back. You have no idea how vindictive and cruel some of those ladies, Baroness', Duchess' and the like can be,” Relena sniffled. “And to leave my child behind as well?!” Relena's eyes narrowed. “The gossip mill would have a field day.” 

“I think I have an idea of just how vile they can be,” Heero muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Look, if it will make things easier for you, you can always blame me, say you caught me cheating on you or something,” Heero suggested. “As for the child... I'm sure we can come up with something to cover the reason why the child remains here.” He really couldn't believe he was having this conversation at all. If Relena cared for her maid as much as she said she did - and Duo believed she did - then there should have been no question at all about what to do.

“That is a point,” Relena said, “But I'm still not sure about all of this. You're asking me to give up my child and my marriage and that will need some serious thought. I will need to speak with Dorothy before I make any decisions.”

“Then I suggest you hurry up about it, her meeting with the sword is at dusk tomorrow eve,” Heero snapped, his patience starting to wear very thin.

Relena gave him a scathing look. “I am fully aware of that. I will dress and speak with her once that other excuse for a maid returns,” she sneered. “Unless you have any objections.”

“That will be fine. I will send for Captain Chang to escort you to the dungeons as soon as he is available,” he replied curtly and stood up. “I will speak with you again later this eve.” Not waiting for a reply, Heero left the bed chamber.

Prince Trowa looked up as his brother reappeared, a face like thunder. Knowing better than to question the heir, he motioned for Heero to keep walking, stood up and with Quatre behind him, followed his brother from the marital chambers.

They strode along the hall until they reached Heero's old chambers. Only once his brother was seated with a goblet of wine in his hand did Trowa speak. “I think I might be safe in assuming the princess didn't take to the idea very well?”

Heero's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Giving a loud sigh, he looked his brother in the eye. “For all her ranting, scheming and insistence that she can't be without her maid, she certainly has a funny way of showing she cares. You would think she would jump at the chance to save her maid's life, but she hesitated. Yes, hesitated,” Heero repeated when his brother gave him a disbelieving look.

“That...that's something I find hard to accept. I'm not saying you're lying, brother,” he hastily added when he noted the hard look in those blue eyes, “it's just that as you say, she appears to want her maid very much so to have to think about the proposition... Well, that's just absurd.”

“She's a very shallow and fickle person,” Heero growled, “Not someone I particularly want beside me when I ascend the throne.”

“I agree whole heartedly with you. She actually said she wanted to discuss this proposition with her maid?”

“Yes, she did,” Heero snorted. “I can imagine how _that_ is going to go down!”

Trowa rolled his eyes. “I'd love to be a fly on the wall during that conversation.”

“Speaking of which, I did tell Relena I would have Wufei escort her to the dungeons and I have yet to speak with him about it.” Heero began to rise. “I suppose I should wake Duo and have him fetch the Captain.”

“Leave Duo to rest, brother. Quatre can find the Captain,” Trowa stated. “Quatre, will you find Captain Chang and ask him to come to Prince Heero's old chambers as soon as is convenient for him please?”

“Of course, master,” Quatre replied and rose to his feet. 

“Thank you, brother, Quatre,” Heero said.

The blonde bowed to both Princes and took his leave.

“I should go and check on Duo,” Heero stated and rose. Placing his empty goblet on the side table he made his way through to the bed chamber and his sleeping slave.

Pausing in the doorway, he took a moment to appraise his sleeping slave. Duo looked so innocent, and pure in sleep. It was difficult to associate the suffering, hard and often cruel life the young slave had led with the peaceful face before him. Knowing just how devoted Duo was to him and his well being made it even more difficult for Heero to understand why his wife and her maid had such a vendetta against him.

It also made no sense as to why his wife would hesitate at the chance to save her maid's life.

Had it been himself in this predicament there was no question at all as to what he would do.

“Master?”

The soft calling roused Heero from his thoughts and he smiled at the sleepy face looking in askance at him. “How are you feeling, Duo?”

“I feel fine, master,” Duo replied.

“Good.” Heero crossed the room, leaned over the edge of the bed and partook of a soft kiss. “If you are feeling better you may rise and join me in the sitting area. But...” Heero gave his slave a stern look, “You are not to stress or strain yourself until the healer clears you for normal duties. Understood?”

“Yes, master,” Duo sighed. He was so fed up of being injured, sick or hurt.

“I will leave you to rise and dress.” Heero stole another kiss before departing.

With his master gone, Duo slipped from the bed and quickly dressed. He was tired of laying around and taking things easy. He wanted to get back to his normal duties as soon as possible. He wasn't silly and knew he still had to take things easy for a little while as his back was still healing from the flogging he'd received, but doing nothing much at all was driving him crazy.

Entering the sitting area a few moments later, Duo quickly walked to where his master was seated and dropped to his knees beside the chair. He'd noted Prince Trowa sitting opposite, but no sign of Quatre. He didn't get much of a chance to wonder about the blonde slave though as he was soon on his way to the kitchens to fetch dinner for his master and brother.

He'd just gotten back with a tray and set it on the side table when Quatre returned.

“Ah, Quatre. Did you manage to locate Captain Chang?” Trowa asked once Duo had opened the door to admit the other slave.

“Master, Captain Chang is otherwise occupied right now. I left word with one of the guards for the Captain to stop by as soon as he is able to.”

“Thank you, Quatre,” Prince Heero responded. Heero had a fair idea of what was keeping the Captain, but didn't voice his thoughts. “Come, let us eat whilst we wait for the Captain.”

Prince Trowa joined his brother, both slaves serving their respective masters before taking their places at their master's sides. While the Prince's talked between themselves, Duo couldn't help but wonder what had gone on between his master and the princess, if his idea had been put forth... and better yet, accepted. He glanced across to Quatre who knew exactly what his fellow slave was asking without words. Unfortunately, Quatre couldn't fill Duo in on what he knew right now.

With a sigh, Duo sat back on his heels and resigned himself to having to wait awhile.

* * * 

“Captain,” the guard said and saluted.

Captain Chang returned the salute before speaking. “Has anyone come to see the slave?”

“No, sir. No one has approached or been here since you departed.”

“Good. It is time for the slave's punishment. Both of you will escort the slave.” Wufei didn't add that he thought it would probably take all three of them to handle the maid.

“As you wish, Captain.”

Dorothy blinked as the door to her cell opened and light filtered in. Blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted, she tried to make out who was coming in.

“Stand, slave and come with me,” Captain Chang ordered.

Rising from the small cot, Dorothy moved towards the door and waiting guards. “Where are we going? Am I going to see my mistress?”

“Be quiet,” Wufei ordered and nodded to the guards.

The two guards moved to flank the maid, one taking hold of her wrists and snapping shut a set of shackles before she had a chance to register what was happening.

“What!? You can't put me in chains! Remove them now!” she ordered.

“You do not give the orders here, slave.” Wufei took great delight in reminding the woman of her place. “Let us be moving,” he said to the guards.

With a guard's hand on each shoulder, Dorothy had no choice but to move.

Wufei walked ahead, head held high, the two guards followed behind, pushing and pulling the reluctant maid along between them.

“Where is my mistress? I demand to see the Princess!” Dorothy protested as she was led along and through a couple of hallways. The guards and their Captain ignored her demands.

It was only a short walk before Wufei stopped at a thick, wooden door.

“Where are we? Why are we here? What are you doing? Where is my mistress?” Dorothy continued to demand.

The Captain opened the door and stepped inside, moving to one side so the guards could bring the maid inside.

As Dorothy got her first look inside the room she balked. “No, no!” she cried and dug her heels in.

Wufei gave a sigh and nodded to the guards. Between them the two guards took a firm hold of Dorothy and began to drag her across the room to where the A frame waited. Dorothy fought them every inch of the way, lashing out with her shackled wrists as best she could, kicking savagely at the guards' legs and even attempting to bite when she got the chance. By the time the guards managed to get her to the A frame, they were both sporting minor injuries from the skirmish.

Watching the scene as it unfolded, Wufei couldn't help but compare the reaction of the maid to that of a certain long haired slave. Whereas Duo - who had committed no crime - went calmly and quietly, accepting his punishment without so much as a complaint or murmur, the maid was the complete opposite.

She lashed out tooth and nail, fought and screamed every inch of the way – and she _was_ guilty of her crime.

Stepping up to assist the guards who had their hands full just keeping Dorothy by the A frame, Wufei grit his teeth and managed to secure the maid's wrists to the top of the frame. Once the wrists were secure, the three stepped back to regroup for a moment and watch as the maid twisted and turned, still screaming abuse, crying and kicking out with her legs as she tried to free herself.

Eyeing the wildcat, one guard spoke hesitantly. “Captain, do you think we should restrain her legs?”

Taking a moment to study the maid and her actions, the Captain rolled his eyes. “I think we should. If she isn't restrained properly there is every possibility she could turn during her punishment and not only cause further damage to herself, but the executioner could also be injured.”

Neither guard looked particularly thrilled about having to try and shackle those kicking ankles, but they gamely shot forward and did their best. Several bruises later, the maid was completely restrained.

“Good work,” Wufei praised his guards. “Once this is over I expect you both to report to the healer for a full check up.”

“Yes, sir.”

A door to the side opened and the executioner stepped inside the room. He was dressed the same as when he'd carried out Duo's flogging, whip cradled in his large hand. As he approached the Captain, the maid's screams grew louder.

“No! You can't do this! I demand to speak with my mistress!” Dorothy cried, the reality of her punishment finally sinking in. “My mistress will have you all flogged if you touch me, do you hear me?!”

The executioner winced as his ear drums suffered the rising pitch of the maid's cries and demands. “She's a fiery one,” he said to the Captain.

“You have no idea,” Wufei replied dryly. “As I informed you earlier, the King has ordered five lashes. For the sake of all of our hearing, I suggest we get it over and done with as soon as possible.”

“My mistress will have your heads for this!” Dorothy yelled. “I demand you release me immediately, you can't flog a woman, it's barbaric!”

Having heard enough, Wufei stepped forward and looked the maid in the eye. “You attacked the slave of the Crown Prince. The King has ordered five lashes as punishment. As the King has so ordered, so will it be.” He gave the maid a cold look and stepped back. “Executioner, you may carry out your order.”

The executioner stepped forward and checked the restraints, ignoring the continuous tirade that came from the maid's mouth. Satisfied she was in no way able to break free of the shackles, he reached for the back of the blouse she wore. Dorothy froze momentarily when she felt the large hand settle against her back. Grasping the material between his hands, the executioner pulled hard, tearing the fabric and exposing the maid's skin.

With Dorothy's back exposed, Wufei and the two guards exercised discretion and turned away. The executioner let the whip uncoil and swung it in the air a couple of times. Dorothy swallowed hard, her voice deserting her for the moment.

The whip arced through the air and bit down into the soft skin, Dorothy's scream pierced the air.

When he'd raised the whip and brought it against Duo's skin, the executioner had only applied enough force to ensure he did his job and not harm the slave too badly. With this punishment, he didn't hold back. Whilst he may not have socialized as such with the rest of the staff in the castle, he knew what went on. It hadn't taken long for him to learn of the lies, deceit and maliciousness the maid had inflicted upon Duo, or to learn that the maid and Princess had completely fabricated all the charges brought against the long haired slave.

In his opinion this maid deserved all she got and as it was his job to administer the punishment ordered by his King, he would make certain to carry out those orders exactly as instructed.

The whip came down a second time, cutting into the soft skin and allowing the blood to start to flow. Dorothy screamed even louder, struggling futilely in her chains. When the third lash landed, she slumped in her bonds, her voice deserting her. The fourth lash and Dorothy passed out, the fifth drew her momentarily back to consciousness before she succumbed to the pain once more.

Having dealt the punishment, the executioner coiled his whip and turned to the Captain. “It is done,” he said quietly.

“Thank you,” Wufei replied, turning to the executioner. “My guards and I will see that she is returned to the dungeon and her wounds treated.”

“I bid you good eve.” The executioner bowed, turned and left the chamber through the door he'd entered.

With the executioner's departure, Wufei motioned for the guards to come forth and release the maid's bonds. While the guards were busy, he picked up a large, clean strip of cloth and once the maid was free, he quickly wrapped it around her, protecting her modesty along with the bleeding cuts to her back. The guards picked the unconscious woman up and between them they carried her back to the dungeon.

No sooner had the group entered Dorothy's cell, the healer arrived and took charge of the situation. Water and cloths were fetched, pastes and potions produced from the healer's basket and the two guards dismissed. Captain Chang remained behind to assist the healer.

The wounds were gently cleaned, the bleeding having slowed quite a lot. Studying the cuts made by the whip, Sally gave the Captain a grim look. “The executioner didn't spare the whip, did he,” she stated.

“He wasn't quite as forceful as he could have been,” Wufei defended the executioner.

Sally snorted. “You know as well as I do that she deserved every lash she got. I've treated many a person after a flogging, Captain, I think I know how to tell if a whip has been plied to it's full potential or not.”

Wufei sighed and gave up. “He did the job he was requested to do.”

“I would have expected no less in a case where guilt is proven beyond a doubt. Pass me that jar please.”

Wufei handed over the requested jar, Sally opening it and scooping out some of the contents. Gently she applied the paste to the sluggishly bleeding wounds. With the wounds treated, she took some long strips of cloth and carefully bandaged across the maid's back.

With the maid treated as best she could for now, Sally mixed up a drink and brought it to the still unconscious maid. Gently she shook the maid's shoulder. “Dorothy, Dorothy, time to wake up,” she encouraged.

Dorothy didn't want to return to the conscious plane, whilst locked in the darkness there was no pain, no misery or hurt. Unfortunately she had no choice. Gradually she surfaced from unconsciousness and as she did so she wanted nothing more than to return to the blackness. Her back felt on fire, pain lanced through every nerve ending and she went to scream, only to stop as quickly as she'd started. The effort required caused her muscles to pull against the wounds on her back and send white hot pain lancing through her very core.

She settled on moaning pitifully instead.

“Here, drink this, it will help with the pain,” a voice said softly. Opening her eyes, Dorothy made out the form of the healer beside her, holding a goblet against her lips and encouraging her to drink. As she managed to swallow some of the liquid, the past events all came crashing back.

She was in the dungeons, face down on the small cot and her back was causing her nothing but agony. She'd been flogged... The King had ordered five lashes and despite everything, the punishment had been carried out. Dorothy felt a combination of pain, humiliation and anger. “My mistress?” she managed to croak out, her voice almost gone from her earlier screaming.

“Your mistress isn't here right now,” Sally soothed. “You need to rest, let the salve and the potion do their job.”

The pain in her back was almost unbearable and Dorothy could feel herself slipping away again. Whether that was from the potion or the pain itself she didn't know and right now she didn't care either. She just wanted to escape it all.

“Rest, I will check on you again shortly,” Sally coaxed, the relief washing through her as the maid's eyes closed and she slid back into unconsciousness. Once she was sure Dorothy was asleep, she gathered up the used cloths, dishes and utensils, leaving the herbal mix and salve on the small table by the goblet and water skin. “I will return to my chambers and check your guards as you requested earlier. I then have to check Duo again and I will return a little later to reapply the salve and change the dressings to the maid's back.”

“Thank you, healer. I will accompany you part of the way, I need to speak with the King and inform him that the flogging has taken place. Send word to me when you wish to return to treat the maid and either I or one of my guards will escort you.”

”I will.” With her basket in hand, Sally waited by the door as the Captain had it opened and then stepped out into the gloomy hall.

They had only gotten as far as the top of the steps that led to the dungeons when a guard came hurrying down the hall. “Captain Chang,” the guard called out.

Yes?” Wufei replied.

“Prince Heero has requested your presence in his chambers as soon as you are able.”

“Thank you, I will go there right after I have spoken with the King.”

“I will inform the Prince, sir.” The guard saluted, turned and headed back to where Quatre awaited.

“I will speak with you again a little later, healer.” Leaving Sally to make her own way back to her chambers, Wufei set off at a brisk walk to speak with his King.

~ * ~

tbc...


	67. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for the length of time between updates. I'm currently going through a serious family crisis, something that will take some time to deal with and hence my stress levels are through the roof. The muse did a runner on me due to the stress and only recently returned - traitor. Updates will be a little slower as I deal with this situation, but I do promise you all this fic will be finished; in fact there aren't all that many more chapters left to write before we reach the inevitable end.  
> Thanks for all your patience and understanding. *snugs*
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 66

 

“Sire, you wished to speak with me?” Wufei stated as he bowed to the prince.

“Yes, Captain. I will require you to escort the Princess to the dungeons to speak with her maid,” Heero replied. Noting the frown on the Captain's face, Heero's curiosity was piqued. “Why the frown?” he asked, “it is a simple enough order.”

“My apologies, Your Highness. It is not the order, as you say, that is easy enough and I will be happy to escort the Princess...”

“But?” Heero questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I'm afraid the Princess may not be at all pleased with what she finds.”

“Ah.” The proverbial light bulb went off in Heero's head. “I gather the punishment for attacking Duo has been carried out?”

“Yes, Sire, it has.”

“I see.” Heero thought for a moment before raising his eyes to meet Wufei's. “Actually, it might do the princess the world of good to see her maid, give her an incentive to take up my offer.” The confused look on Wufei's face caused Heero to pause for a moment. “I have given the princess something to think about, an offer of sorts.” He went on to quickly explain about Duo's idea.

“And she said she wanted to talk to her maid about this?” Wufei snorted, an incredulous look on his face.

“Yes,” Heero replied, amused at the Captain's reaction.

Sitting at his master's feet, Duo was also surprised by the words. He'd thought the princess would have jumped at the chance to save her maid's life. But then again, knowing what he did of the mistress' fickle ways, it really shouldn't surprise him that she'd do something like this. At least now he had the answer to his question about how the princess had responded to his idea.

“I don't believe it,” Wufei muttered, shaking his head. 

“I told the princess I would send you to escort her to the dungeon to speak with the maid and I think the sooner she can do that, the better it will be for all of us.”

“Of course, Sire. I will go immediately to the Princess' chambers and take her there right away.” Wufei bowed.

“Thank you, Captain. Once she has finished, would you please escort her back to her chambers and stop by to let me know she has returned?”

“Yes, Sire.”

“Then I won't hold you up any longer.”

“Sire.” Wufei bowed again and left the chambers.

“You know she will be livid when she sees her maid has already been flogged,” Trowa said quietly.

“I know,” Heero replied with a smirk.

“Brother, you can be evil yourself at times.”

“Why, thank you, Trowa.”

* * * 

As reluctant as he was to escort the princess to the dungeons to see her maid, Wufei knew he couldn't put it off. Having spoken with Prince Heero and learning of the Prince's proposal, he still couldn't figure out the woman's thinking. Given how much she had protested, complained and all but begged for her maid to be spared he would have thought she would jump at the chance to save her maid's life. As he tossed the thoughts around in his head, the Captain left the Prince's chambers and made his way through the castle to the Princess' chambers. He knocked on the door and waited, moments later the door opened.

“I am here to escort the Princess to see her maid,” he told the young girl on the other side.

“Captain Chang,” she greeted. “If you would wait here in the sitting room the princess will only be a few moments.”

The Captain stepped into the chambers and walked across to the fire. Hands clasped behind his back he waited patiently for the Princess to come out of the bed chamber. He heard her before he saw her.

“It's about time you showed up,” Relena snapped as she entered the sitting area. “I've been waiting quite a while to see Dorothy.”

Wufei grit his teeth. “My apologies, Your Highness, I was speaking with the King and then the Prince which is why I was delayed.”

“Never mind all that now,” Relena sniffed with a flick of her wrist. “You're here now so can we go?”

“Of course, Princess.” Wufei reminded himself to take deep breaths and keep his temper in check as he escorted the woman from the chambers and into the hallway. 

They made their way along the halls in silence. Wufei wasn't about to inform the Princess of her maid's current state of health, she would find out soon enough. He only hoped the dungeon door and walls would be thick enough to tone down the screaming and abuse he knew would be forthcoming once the Princess saw her maid.

Relena was still thinking hard on her husband's words. Whilst she had no intentions of letting Dorothy face the sword, she wasn't happy with the sacrifice she would have to make either. She'd given some thought to the situation, trying to find a way in which she could save Dorothy's life and retain her current place as princess and mother to the heir – but so far she'd drawn a blank. She hoped that Dorothy might be able to offer some solution. 

Her pride would take a very real beating should she return to Sanq a single woman once again – not to mention leaving her child behind too. The suggestion that she found her husband had been unfaithful to her did hold a lot of merit and in one way was true.

He had been unfaithful to her...

...with that gutter rat no less.

This was all the fault of that slave.

So locked in her hatred of Duo, she had completely convinced herself that all her problems were the fault of that piece of garbage.

Her mind wouldn't allow her to believe that her husband would actually carry out the punishment of death by sword to her maid, in fact, she was certain that the prince was bluffing. Well, she would call his bluff. Once she'd spoken with Dorothy and told her maid everything that had transpired since she was hauled away, she had no doubt that Dorothy would know what to do.

“Princess?”

Relena stopped abruptly and came back to the real world. They were in the dungeons. “Yes?”

“Your maid is in here,” Wufei said.

“Then open the door,” Relena snapped. “I do not wish to wait any longer to see Dorothy.”

“As you wish,” Wufei replied and nodded to the dungeon master to come forth and unlock the door. 

“Why are these guards here?” Relena demanded to know, eyeing the two guards on either side of the door.

“Standard protocol,” Wufei replied stiffly.

The door opened a touch, Wufei stepping to the side to allow the princess to enter. “I will wait out here to give you privacy to speak with your maid, Your Highness. Knock on the door when you are finished and ready to leave.”

Relena gave the Captain a disdainful look, stepped past him and into the dungeon cell. Wufei quickly closed the door, the dungeon master locking it immediately. The two guards, Captain and dungeon master all looked from one to the other.

“And now the fun begins,” Wufei muttered.

*

The cell door closed abruptly behind her and it took a moment for Relena's eyes to adjust to the darkness inside the cell. When they did, her hand flew to her mouth as a strangled cry left her throat. “Dorothy?”

The sudden opening and closing of the door roused Dorothy from the light slumber she'd managed to fall into. Immediately the pain was back and a soft moan of agony left her lips. Her ears picked up on another sound, a cry that wasn't hers which sounded suspiciously like her mistress calling her name. “Mistress?” she managed to whisper out and blinked open her eyes.

“D-D-Dorothy?” Relena repeated, the look of horror still on her face as her mind tried to process what her eyes were seeing.

“Mistress, it is... Ahhh-” Dorothy cried out in pain as she tried to push herself up from the small cot.

“Oh my god,” Relena said in horror, crossing the space as quickly as she could to her maid's side. “No, stay where you are, Dorothy,” she stated firmly.

“But-”

“No. You are injured, lie still,” Relena ordered.

Dorothy slumped gratefully back to the cot, her back feeling like it was on fire.

“I don't believe he actually did this,” Relena muttered. “It's barbaric, it shouldn't be allowed,' she continued to mutter to herself as her eyes perused what she could see of Dorothy's back.

“Mistress?”

“Oh, Dorothy, I'm so sorry this happened. I thought he was bluffing, I never believed for one moment he would actually go ahead and carry out the threat.”

The maid gave her mistress a disbelieving look. “Trust me, he went ahead and carried out the punishment. I can feel it every time I move or breathe.”

“I really thought he was bluffing, that he'd only said he would do this to try and scare us.”

“He wasn't bluffing, mistress, and if he has had this part of the punishment carried out then you can be certain he will have the rest done too. I don't want to die, mistress, please, help me,” Dorothy began to cry.

“I will most certainly be having some very strong words with him over this,” Relena fumed.

“Somehow I don't think words will do much at all,” Dorothy hitched out between sobs.

“Oh, Dorothy. “

“Mistress, is there anything we can do? Anything at all to stop this from happening?” Dorothy pleaded.

Relena sat herself carefully on the edge of the cot, mindful of Dorothy's back and did her best to get as comfortable as possible given her very pregnant state. “As I said before, I honestly thought Heero was bluffing and it was my intention to sit with you and figure out a way to call his bluff and still get rid of that snipe of a slave.” Relena gave a sigh and her shoulders slumped. “I can see now he wasn't bluffing at all and I do believe he will try to have the rest of your punishment carried out.”

“I don't want to die,” Dorothy whispered out. 

“I won't let that happen,” Relena assured.

“I wish we'd never come here,” Dorothy added under her breath.

Relena heard the softly spoken words but declined to make any comment; after all, it would be hypocritical of her as she also wished the same thing.

“What can we do, mistress? Tomorrow at dusk I am to face the sword.”

“No, Dorothy, I won't let that happen.”

“But you won't be able to stop it.”

“There is a way to stop it,” Relena said, her voice trembling slightly in defeat.

“There is?” A touch of hope sprang to Dorothy's eyes.

“Yes.”

“How?”

The princess raised her hands to her face and scrubbed at the tears that threatened to fall, knowing she had no choice but to accept Heero's proposal.

“Mistress?” Dorothy said in concern.

“It's alright, Dorothy.” She took a deep breath and began to talk, telling Dorothy of her husband's proposal.

The maid lay quietly on the bed and listened carefully. When her mistress had finished speaking, tears were running freely down both women's faces. Carefully, Dorothy reached out a hand and placed it gently on Relena's arm. “You would do that for me?” she murmured.

“Yes, Dorothy. I will give my husband the annulment he has asked for and I will leave the child here and return to Sanq.”

“But... What of your reputation, Mistress? What about the child?”

“As my husband pointed out, I can blame him for the annulment, tell the people that he was unfaithful to me and that it was I that requested the marriage be dissolved.” Relena took a breath. “In one way, that is the truth. He has been unfaithful to me, but he was unfaithful with a slave, and a male slave at that. I do not intend for anyone to find out _whom_ or rather _what_ he was unfaithful with though,” she spat.

“What of the child, Mistress? This is your child too.”

“I know that and it does pain me to have to leave the baby behind, but...” Relena paused for a moment, “But in all honesty I really don't want to be tied down with a child, I have better things to do than spend my time looking after an infant. Heero did say he would come up with some plausible excuse to explain why the child has been relinquished.”

“Are you sure you want to do this, Mistress?” Although Dorothy was relieved that her mistress was willing to sacrifice so much to save her life, she felt she owed it to Relena to be sure she was willing to go through with it all.

“I'm sure, Dorothy. Oh, the gossip mongers will have a field day, no doubt about that, but I will be sure to make it known that I left Heero, not the other way around. It will be his name that is sullied, not mine. As for the child... Well, I'll see what brilliant idea he can come up with to explain that.” The edge of sarcasm was clearly evident.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

* * * 

“Captain Chang has returned, Master,” Duo said softly, dropping to his knees beside Prince Heero's chair after letting the Captain into the chambers.

“Ah, Wufei,” Heero greeted. “What news do you have for us?”

The Captain bowed low. “Your Highness'. I have escorted the Princess back to her chambers after her visit with her maid. She has requested an audience with you at your earliest convenience, Sire.”

Heero looked across to his brother, Trowa raising an eyebrow in return.

“Captain, please sit and tell us what happened in the dungeons,” Heero said. “Duo, fetch the Captain something to drink.”

“Yes, master.” Duo rose and turned to the Captain, keeping his head bowed. “What would you care to drink, Captain?”

“A goblet of wine would be ideal, Duo. Thank you.” While Duo went to fetch the requested wine, Wufei took a seat.

Once the goblet was in his hand and Wufei had taken a good drink from it, he relaxed into the chair and told the Prince what had transpired. “I do not know what they talked about once I'd closed the door behind the Princess, but she was not at all happy when she came out.”

“I'll bet she wasn't,” Trowa muttered.

“If I may speak freely, Sire?”

“Of course, Wufei,” Heero said with a nod.

“I think it would be safe to say that the Princess was looking pretty much pissed off. She was insistent that the healer be brought immediately to treat her maid and gave everyone within earshot a verbal dressing down on how barbaric the punishment was along with how cruel and vindictive we all were to leave the maid by herself with such terrible injuries.”

As the Captain spoke, Heero's eyes began to open wider and wider, even Prince Trowa's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line. The two slaves shot disbelieving glances at each other.

“Hasn't the healer already attended the maid?” Trowa asked.

At the same time Heero snorted, “She should talk. Look at how Duo was treated and he suffered five more lashes than her snotty maid did. She didn't think it was barbaric, cruel or vindictive when it was Duo on the receiving end of the punishment – a punishment he did not deserve I might add.”

“Snotty maid?” Trowa blinked in amusement at his brother.

“Okay, I concede that's probably not the best choice of words...”

“I would have thought conniving, evil, sneaky, underhanded-”

“Trowa, I think we get the idea.”

“Actually, I thought snotty was a good way to describe her,” Wufei mused. “There were quite a few bodily fluids on her face after the flogging.”

“Captain!”

“My apologies, Sire.”

“Accepted. Now, as my brother asked; hasn't the healer already attended the traitor?” Heero couldn't help the smirk.

“Yes, she did. The, ah, guilty party was examined and treated by the healer once she was returned to her cell. The healer gave her something to drink to help with any pain and assist her to sleep,” Wufei replied.

“I'm surprised there were any wounds to treat given how thick that maid's hide is,” Trowa muttered.

Quatre and Duo both had a hard time not letting their smiles show at the exchanges going on between the Princes and the Captain.

“I have requested that the healer attend the maid again to satisfy the Princess.”

“Did the princess speak of my proposal at all?”

“She did not speak to me about it or mention anything in regards to your proposal, Sire. I would assume she spoke with her maid though.”

“Thank you, Wufei.” Heero sat back in his chair and pondered the situation before giving a deep sigh. “I suppose I should go and see my wife.”

“It would be better to get this over with as soon as possible, brother,” Trowa said.

“Yes, you're right.” He straightened himself up and stood. “Duo, please fetch my cloak.”

The long haired slave got up and disappeared into the bed chamber.

“I will take my leave, Sire, unless there is anything else?” The Captain also stood.

“No, that is all, Wufei.”

With a bow to the two princes, the Captain followed Quatre to the door and left, Quatre returning to his position beside his master. Duo reappeared with his master's cloak and quickly draped it across his master's shoulders, doing up the clasp at the front before dropping to his knees to await further instructions.

“Will you wait here for my return, brother?”

“If that is what you wish, I will wait.”

“Thank you. If I have not returned in two candle-marks, come looking for me,” Heero said with a rueful grin.

“I hardly think the princess would be able to overpower you, brother,” Trowa chuckled.

“Physically, she wouldn't, but given the way that woman can screech, whine and demand, it's my sanity I'm worried about. I'll probably be deaf by the time I return.”

“Possibly severely traumatized too,” Trowa added with a smirk.

“Yes, there is a distinct possibility of that too,” Heero sighed. “I will speak with you upon my return.”

“I will be waiting.”

Duo followed his master to the door and opened it for him, unsure if he were to accompany his master or not. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him and when his head involuntarily rose, his lips were taken in a deep kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned softly.

“Wait here with my brother and Quatre whilst I speak with my wife, Duo. You may prepare the bed chamber for our retirement when I return.”

“Yes, master.” 

“Thank you, Duo.” Heero let go of his slave but cupped his chin, pressing one last soft, chaste kiss to those tempting lips, then with a whirl of his cloak, the prince was striding down the hall.

Duo retreated back inside the sitting area and made his way through to the bed chamber to do as his master had requested.

* * * 

“Your Highness,” Cathy greeted with a curtsy, opening the door to the prince.

“I am here to see my wife,” Prince Heero stated.

“Of course, Sire. The Princess is expecting you and is waiting in the sitting area.”

“Thank you.” Heero paused for a moment so the maid could take his cloak and close the door, then he followed her into the sitting area where the princess was reclining in a chair by the fire. 

“Would you care for some refreshment, Sire?”

“No, thank you,” Heero replied and took a seat across from his wife.

“If you have no further need of me for the moment I will leave you,” the maid stated.

“Thank you, Cathy. The princess will call for you when she requires your assistance,” Heero replied seeing as how his wife appeared to have lost her tongue for the moment.

“As you wish.” Cathy gave another curtsy and departed to the bed chamber.

Heero turned his attention to his wife. “The Captain informs me that you have visited your maid. I assume you have spoken with her in regards to my proposal?” he thought it would be best to get directly to the point.

The princess slowly turned her eyes from studying the fire to gaze at her husband. “Yes, I have visited Dorothy,” she ground out. “And I am not at all happy with her condition.”

“She was punished for attacking my slave; five lashes as in accordance with the law. I do not make the laws, Relena, they were made a long time ago by the then King and his council. I am bound to abide by them as is any person that resides in Colonia.”

“Then the laws need to be changed. Flogging of a woman is inhumane and barbaric. Poor Dorothy can hardly move, her back is so cut up by that horrible whip.”

“May I remind you that my slave also suffered a flogging, only his were ten lashes and he wasn't even guilty of the crime he was accused of,” Heero shot back, a touch of venom in his tone.

Relena didn't have anything to say to that, knowing her husband spoke the truth. “She shouldn't be left alone in that state, she should have the healer tend her injuries and someone with her. In fact, she shouldn't even be in the dungeons, that's no place for a woman.”

“I agree,” Heero replied calmly, “And if you want your maid to return to you all you have to do is agree to my proposal. If you would rather continue with this farce of a marriage and remain here in Colonia, then that is acceptable, only there will be a lot more duties for you to take on regardless of whether or not you want them and your maid will face the sword at dusk tomorrow.”

Relena scowled,

“The choice is yours.”

Silence fell in the room, the candles flickering with a light movement of air from time to time. The fire crackled in the grate as the silence continued. 

Heero relaxed into his chair, giving the outward appearance of complete calm; he could wait his wife out, he had nothing to lose. He could see the conflict going on inside his wife, the soft biting of her lower lip from time to time, the restless movement of her hands in her lap and the darting of her eyes from the fire to her hands and back to the fire again.

After a short while, Relena seemed to shake herself and come out of her thoughts. She raised her watering eyes towards Heero, her shoulders slumped. “Okay, Heero. You win.”

“Pardon? I didn't quite hear that,” Heero said. Oh, he'd heard alright, even though the words were almost a whisper, but he wanted to hear Relena say it again, only louder.

“I said, you win. I'll agree to have the marriage annulled and return to Sanq once the child is born. Do I have your word that Dorothy's life will be spared and that you will take the blame for the marriage breakdown and my leaving the child here?”

The relief washed over Heero in waves and he quickly buried all the emotions that wanted to surface. Keeping his face neutral and his tone cool, he replied, “You have my word that the maid will be spared. However, she will be moved from the dungeons to the tower to recuperate and not released until after the child is born and you are ready to return to Sanq. I will make it known that I cheated on you and that I am totally to blame for the annulment. As for the child and it remaining here, I will come up with a solution to that soon.”

Tears began to track down Relena's face, but her expression was one of acceptance.

Heero stood. “I will leave you to your rest. I shall speak with my father first thing in the morn and have the execution dismissed.” Approaching his still sitting wife, Heero leaned in close, picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I am truly sorry it has come to this.”

“Please leave,” Relena replied, turning her head away from her husband so he couldn't see the tears running down her cheeks.

“As you wish.” Heero released her hand and walked towards the door. He picked up his cloak, placed it around his shoulders and exited the chamber.

With her husband's departure, Relena gave into the tears, resting her head in her hands and sobbing out all the pent up anger, frustration, grief and sorrow.

Out in the castle hall, Heero resisted the urge to dance his way back to his chambers, opting to punch the air instead. “Yes!” he hissed.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	68. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the length of time between updates. RL issues are still ongoing, but there is light at the end of the tunnel. Hope you enjoy and I'll try harder to get the next part out sooner. Thanks for sticking with me! *snugs*
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 67

Entering his chambers, Heero couldn't help but smile as three heads turned in his direction and one set of eyes met his.

“Brother, you have returned,” Trowa greeted and stood up to clasp arms with Heero. “How did it go?”

“It went better than I expected,” Heero replied, returning the arm clasp and then releasing the catch to his cloak. “Thank you, Duo.”

Immediately his master reached for the clasp on his cloak, Duo rose from his kneeling position beside his master's chair to take the cloak from him. “Permission to speak, master?”

“Yes, Duo?”

“Do you require a drink?”

“Thank you, Duo, that would be most pleasant. Fetch my brother and I a goblet of our finest wine,” Heero replied and took his seat beside the fire.

Duo quickly scampered through to put the cloak away, Quatre rising to begin pouring the drinks. With drinks in hand, the two slaves handed them over to their respective masters and once again took their places kneeling beside the respective chairs.

“We are celebrating then?” Trowa questioned with a small smile.

“We certainly are,” Heero stated. 

“As I cannot see any injury to your person, I am assuming the princess was amicable when presented with your proposal?”

“She wasn't exactly happy,” Heero began, “but she finally saw sense in the idea and agreed to have the marriage annulled and once the heir is born she will return to Sanq and leave the child here.”

“Then it is a good outcome for all concerned,” Trowa agreed.

“That it is. I will speak with father in the morn and have the execution dismissed. The maid will be moved to one of the towers to recover and remain there until the child is born. Once Relena is well enough to travel after the birth I will arrange transport for them both back to Sanq.”

“Just what do you propose to tell King Stephen of Sanq?” Trowa asked.

“From what I've been told, the King of Sanq is still very ill, I wouldn't want to burden him with this news. I will send a messenger to Crown Prince Zechs and let him know that the marriage has been annulled due to my infidelity.”

“And what of the child?”

“Ah. I haven't quite thought about that yet.”

“You will need to come up with something believable and soon, the princess is due to give birth in the next few sunrises.” Trowa raised an eyebrow.

“I know,” Heero sighed. Running his fingers through his bangs, Heero raised his goblet and took a long drink. “I will speak with father in the morn and see if he can offer any input, maybe mother can think of something.”

“I will also give it some thought and if I come up with anything I will let you know.”

“Thank you, Trowa.”

“It's getting late, I will take my leave of you now.” Trowa set his goblet down and rose, Quatre rising also and standing behind his master.

Placing his own goblet to the side, Heero also stood and gave his brother a one armed hug. “I will see you in the morn. Sleep well, brother.”

“You too, Heero.” Turning, Trowa made his way to the door, Quatre moving ahead of his master to open it.

With his brother gone, Heero dropped back into his chair with a loud sigh and closed his eyes. It had been a stressful few days and he was really beginning to feel the strain of it. Soft hands appeared upon his shoulders, gently kneading the tense flesh. “Ah, Duo. That feels so good,” Heero murmured.

“I am happy to be of assistance, master,” Duo said softly and continued the gentle manipulation of his master's tight muscles.

Gradually those muscles began to relax, Duo's talented hands easing all the stress from tense shoulders. He moved slowly to the prince's neck, clever fingers deftly working the skin and muscles there before moving to the scalp and massaging through the prince's hair.

Heero groaned. “You are way too talented at that, Duo. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure, master.”

“I think you had better stop now, otherwise I will be apt to fall asleep here in the chair and come morn I will have undone all your hard work,” Heero said quietly.

Pulling his hands away, Duo returned to his position beside his master's chair. “The bed chamber is all prepared, master.”

“Thank you, Duo. I think we will retire for the eve. It has been a very trying day both physically and emotionally and I know I will sleep like the dead.” Heero gave a wide yawn. “Come.” Heero stood up, Duo following his lead and following into the bed chamber.

“You may undress me.”

Order given, Duo set to work removing his master's clothing. “Do you wish for me to fetch your night shirt, master?”

“No, I will sleep nude.” Heero turned to the bed and slipped under the covers. “Remove your own clothing and snuff the candle before joining me, Duo.”

“Yes, master.”

Clothing removed and candle doused, Duo slid under the covers and found himself enveloped in warm arms. A soft kiss was pressed to his lips, Duo returning the kiss with much enthusiasm.

“Sleep now, Duo. We have a busy time ahead of us.”

“Good eve, master.”

“Good eve, Duo.”

* * * 

The following morn, Heero was up early, Duo fetching his master's breakfast just after dawn had broken upon the horizon. They ate in silence in Heero's chambers, the prince feeding his slave as his mind wandered over the things he had to accomplish that day.

First thing he needed to deal with would be to seek audience with his father in regard to the execution of the maid. Once that was done he would need to arrange to have a room in the tower prepared and the maid moved there as quickly as possible.

Once all of that was dealt with there was the little problem of coming up with a viable excuse for Relena to leave the child in Colonia and he still needed to let the King and Crown Prince of Sanq know of Relena's forthcoming return to Sanq and the reason why.

“Master?”

The softly spoken word drew Heero from his thoughts and he turned to look at his lovely slave. “Yes, Duo?”

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you look tired and distressed.”

Heero sighed and dropped a hand to caress Duo's head. “I am fine, Duo. I have a lot on my mind and so many things to deal with right now as well as my usual duties.”

“Is there anything I can do to help, master? If it would please you I can seek out and prepare a room in the Tower for the mistress' maid.”

The prince couldn't help the chuckle at Duo's offer. After the way Duo had been treated by Relena and her maid he was very tempted to allow Duo the privilege of sorting out a room for the insolent maid. At least Duo could have some satisfaction of pay back. “Duo, I would be happy for you to that task for me, but I will need to speak with my father first. Once I have my father's word on the stay of execution I will return and give you my instructions.”

The smile that lit up Duo's face was enough to brighten the entire room. “Thank you, master.”

“You are welcome, Duo. Now, let us finish our breakfast so I may speak with my father.”

* * * 

The King shifted slightly as Heero finished his speech. He looked to his wife and then back to Heero. “I have to say I am relieved that the Princess has seen sense and agreed to your proposal, Heero. I will notify the Captain of the stay of execution. I will also have audience with your wife and advise her of the stay of execution, provided she sticks to her side of the agreement. I will make it very clear that the maid will remain imprisoned in the Tower until her departure back to Sanq. She will also be advised that should she have second thoughts or decide she doesn't want to go back to Sanq or relinquish the child, I will have the maid executed immediately.”

“Thank you, father,” Heero replied, the load on his shoulders seeming to lift a little.

“And what of the child?” Queen Une asked. “Have you thought of a viable excuse for the princess to leave her child here?”

“Ah, no, not yet,” Heero replied. “I was hoping that maybe you or father might have a suggestion, I've been unable to think of anything myself as yet.”

Queen Une chuckled at her son's confession and her husband's look of shock as he registered the words. “I don't think your father is going to come up with anything, Heero. Leave it with me, I will speak with the healer a little later and I'm sure we will be able to come up with something.”

“Thank you, mother,” Heero replied, the gratitude and relief evident in his voice.

“I will have audience with yourself and the princess in the Throne room in two candle marks,” the King stated.

“As you wish, father.” Heero bowed to the King and took his leave.

* 

“Master?” Duo greeted as the Prince returned to his chambers. He left making up the bed and dropped to his knees.

“I have spoken with my father and he wishes to speak with myself and the princess in two candle marks. Whilst I am gone you may go to the Tower and select a room to serve as the maid's prison until the departure of the princess. Once I return I will accompany you and see if what you have selected is suitable.”

“Yes, master.”

“I will leave you to finish off your duties here, I have much work of my own to catch up on.” Heero left the slave to finish off, returning to the study area and immersing himself in his work. Not long after, the prince left to have audience with his father and his wife.

* * *

Duo hummed to himself as he entered the Tower and made his way along the dark hallway. Whilst it wasn't as dark and dank as the castle dungeons, it was still quite oppressive. He shuddered a little as he walked, thankful that he wasn't the one who would be spending time here and feeling a little sorry for the maid who would be a resident for a while. Despite all the hardship and heartache the Princess and her maid had caused him, Duo wasn't a vindictive person, it just wasn't in his nature.

He knew the maid deserved everything she got and then some, but she was still a human being and as such should be treated with a little dignity.

There were a handful of rooms in the Tower that his master had told him to look at and select one of those for the maid to spend her remaining time at the castle in. While the Tower held many rooms, Duo wasn't about to question why his master only wanted him to pick one from the selected few.

Arriving at the first of the six rooms his master had asked him to look at, Duo opened the door and stepped inside. The room was small, cold and smelled decidedly moldy. He didn't bother to look any further, turning on his heel and leaving before the rank smell made him vomit.

The next couple of rooms were similar to the first, although they didn't smell quite as bad. Duo began to wonder if he would be selecting the room that smelled the least foul. The fifth room he looked at appeared to be what he was looking for. Again it was small and cold, but it didn't have the bad smell to it, just a little on the musty side.

The floor was stone with no coverings at all ensuring the cold would remain. A small bed sat to one side with a chest at the foot of it. A chair and table sat beneath a barred window, heavy wooden shutters keeping the elements outside. A small chair sat on the other wall in front of a stone fireplace; although when Duo looked closer at the fireplace it became evident it hadn't been used in some time. Idly he wondered if the smoke would go up the chimney or pour back into the room – that's if the occupant was permitted firewood.

Closing the door, Duo checked the last room and found it similar to the previous one, although it only had the one chair and no fireplace. Deciding the fifth room would probably suit the purpose of the maid's confinement the best, Duo retraced his steps to his master's chambers to wait for his master to return. Once the prince was back, Duo would inform him of his choice and learn what his master wished for him to do – if anything - to the room before the maid would take up residence there.

* * * 

“Are you quite sure you understand what will happen should you choose to change your mind?” the King asked.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Relena replied quietly, eyes downcast.

“Then I will have the maid relocated to the Tower shortly.”

“Will I be able to see Dorothy?” Relena asked.

“No. For now I do not think that would be wise.” Seeing the distressed look that flashed into the Princess' eyes, the King relented a little. “Once the maid has settled into the Tower I will permit you one visit. I do not think it would be wise for you to be making daily trips to the Tower as you are getting very close to the baby's birth.”

Although she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see Dorothy on a daily basis, Relena wasn't about to question the King.

Feeling a little sorry for his wife, Heero spoke. “I can have Duo do a daily check on your maid for you,” he offered.

“Thank you.”

“Do you have any further questions?” King Treize asked.

“No, Your Highness.”

“Then you are both free to leave.”

Heero stood and offered his arm to his wife. Once the princess was standing, Heero escorted her from the Throne room and back to her chambers.

“I will send word to you once your maid has been moved to the Tower. When the healer and my father allow it, I will arrange for you to visit with her, meanwhile I will have Duo check on her recovery each day and keep you informed,” Heero stated.

Knowing she was defeated, Relena nodded as she sank gratefully into the stuffed chair by the fireside. “What of my return to Sanq?”

“I will send word to your brother that the marriage has been annulled due to my infidelity when the time is due.”

“Thank you.”

“I will speak further with you later, now I need to return to my duties.”

Relena nodded and turned her attention to the crackling fire, clearly dismissing her husband. Taking the hint, Heero escaped whilst he could.

* * * 

“I think this room will suit perfectly, Duo,” Heero said, taking in the sparse surroundings and furniture in the room Duo had selected for the maid to be moved to. “It will require a little cleaning, but not much.” Heero turned to his slave who was kneeling at his feet. “Normally I would have the room's occupant clean it up, but considering that maid is a little indisposed, I don't think that would be a good idea.”

“I am happy to clean the room if you wish, master.”

“You are not fully healed either, Duo, and the punishment you endured was twice that of that evil creature.” Heero looked down at his slave and relented a little. “Okay, you may give the room a light clean, but you are not to overtax yourself.”

“Yes, master.” Duo smiled.

“I expect you to heed my words, just a basic wipe over, some firewood brought in and a make up of the bed will be enough, that maid can clean it properly once she's healed up. It will give her something to do to pass the time,” Heero said with a smirk.

“As you wish, master.”

“I will leave you here to tend to that. I will return to my chambers as I have much work to catch up on. Once you are finished here, return to me and I will arrange to have the maid moved.”

“Yes, master.”

“Stand up, Duo.”

The slave did as requested and found himself wrapped up in his master's strong, yet gentle embrace and a soft kiss pressed to his lips. “You are far too kind for your own good, Duo.”

*

Once his master had departed, Duo set to work. He fetched a few rags and bucket of water, wiping over the furniture and removing the dust. Once that task was completed, he fetched a broom and gave the floor a sweep. He cleaned the fireplace out but didn't attempt to see if the chimney was blocked or not. He wasn't sure what he was doing in that area and given his master's instructions to only give the chamber a basic clean, he thought it best to leave it. He would let his master know and then it would be his master's decision if anything were to be done.

Having fetched a basket of firewood and placing it beside the fireplace just in case the maid was permitted to have a fire, Duo took a look around. All that remained was for him to make up the bed, fetch a chamber pot, bowl and jug of water.

A quick trip back through the castle to locate Hilde and Duo soon had the necessary items. He filled the jug with water and set it upon the small table along with the bowl. At least the maid would be able to wash herself.

Taking the bed linens, it only took Duo a short time to make the bed up. Once done he set the chamber pot just underneath the edge of the bed and looked around once more. Satisfied that he'd done enough without disobeying his master's orders, Duo left to find the prince and let him know that the room was ready.

* * * 

Dorothy blinked as the light permeated the dark cell she was lying in. “Mistress?” she whispered, eyes still having trouble adjusting.

“No, it is not your mistress,” came the reply. “I am one of the King's guards. You are to be moved.”

“Moved?”

“I believe that is what I said. The King has ordered a stay of execution for the moment.”

The relief that swept through Dorothy with those words was almost tangible. “Thank you, mistress,” she whispered.

“Get up, slave and follow me to your new, temporary quarters,” the guard ordered.

Slowly and carefully Dorothy managed to raise herself from the small cot she'd been lying on. Her back still felt like it was on fire despite the treatment from the healer. Several low moans and hisses of pain escaped her mouth as she drew herself to her feet. Finally she was standing, although she wasn't too steady on her feet.

“This way,” the guard ordered and moved towards the door where he paused and turned to wait for the maid.

It was hard work getting her legs to move, each step sent waves of pain through her back and brought tears to her eyes. Gradually she managed to shuffle across to the door and waiting guard.

Stepping outside the cell, the guard motioned for two other guards to join him. “The slave will need assistance to walk to her new quarters.”

“Yes, Sir,” the guards replied and saluted. Turning to the maid who was swaying on her feet, the pair shifted to the sides of the woman and each took hold of an arm. 

The main guard nodded to the pair. “This way.” He turned and began to stride along the dank hallway.

Dorothy had no choice but to follow. The two guards grasped her arms and between them they pulled, dragged and partially carried the maid along. The walk wasn't all that long, but to Dorothy it felt like ages, the searing pain in her back a constant presence, taking all her concentration just to keep walking and not cry out with each step.

Finally they made it to the Tower and the guard opened the door to what would now become Dorothy's prison. The two guards dragged the nearly unconscious maid across the room and let her slump to the bed.

“The healer will visit soon and someone will bring you food later.” Pivoting on his heel, the guard strode for the doorway.

“What of my mistress?” Dorothy managed to get out between gritted teeth, the pain from her back was almost unbearable.

“What of her?” the guard questioned, pausing at the door.

“When will I get to see my mistress?”

“That is up to the King to decide,” the guard replied and before Dorothy could ask anything further, he slipped from the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

With a low moan of pain, Dorothy managed to pull herself properly onto the bed. Once the pain subsided a little, she turned her head and looked about the room that would be her prison for the foreseeable future. It was a simple room, cold and devoid of any form of comfort, but it was better than the cell she'd been in.

The bed was at least a little more comfortable than the cot and she noted it had linens on it, not just a scratchy blanket. Her eyes took in the small table and chair, noted the jug and bowl sat upon it, a goblet to the side. Her eyes moved to the fireplace and a basket of wood that sat beside it and she wondered if she would be able to get a fire going in the grate.

The windows were barred and heavily shuttered, keeping much of the elements at bay. Shivering slightly from both the cold and pain, Dorothy contemplated attempting to get up and move across the room to see if she could get a fire started. 

The moment she tried to get to her feet her back exploded in pain. The short walk through the castle to the Tower had taken the last of her reserves and with a cry she let herself fall back to the bed. She didn't even have the strength left to crawl under the linens.

Exhausted, she gave into her body's demands for sleep. She could explore more of her new surroundings later.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	69. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay... better late than never I guess. This was a bitch of a chapter to write, hence the length of time it took to get it out. Still not happy with it, but I'm over fiddling with it.
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 68

It had been two sunrises before Dorothy had the strength to examine her new prison. The healer had attended her twice each day, applying a salve to the welts on her back and insisting she drink down the foul tasting potion of herbs to help with the healing.

As much as she hated the liquid she had to admit it did help her to cope with the pain and must have been doing some good as her back was starting to feel better.

Along with the healer's attendance each morn, that gutter rat also appeared, bringing Dorothy's breakfast. The maid wasn't at all happy to see the bane of her life, but she didn't dare say anything to him either, not with the healer present. She was already on thin ice, knowing after the flogging she'd received that the King would put her to the sword should she cause any further problems.

Anything Dorothy needed to say was directed solely to the healer.

The room she now occupied was better than the dungeon cell, but still a long way below what she was used to. It was cold and sparse, the floor made from stone that insured the room remained cool. The window shutters were heavy, something Dorothy had found out when she'd tried to open them and only been able to move them slightly. The small opening she'd made had allowed the colder air from outside to seep in and steal what little warmth there had been in the room and after struggling for a candle mark, she had finally managed to close them again before collapsing back onto the bed, exhausted from her efforts.

She had been drawn to the fireplace and stack of wood sitting beside it. Examining the grate carefully she thought she might as well try to light a fire and get some warmth into the room.

Having limited experience with setting and lighting a fire, her attempts were not exactly successful. She struggled to get the fire to take and when it finally did, a lot of the smoke decided to remain in the room and not draw up the chimney. Dorothy had quickly put the fire out and struggled once more to open the shutters and clear the room of the choking smoke.

Fortunately for the maid, the healer and Duo had arrived just as she was ready to collapse from her efforts and quickly came to her aid. The room had been aired out as best it could and Duo had lit another fire in the grate, after having a guard come in and shove a long staff up the chimney as far as he could to dislodge what appeared to be an old bird's nest that had been partially blocking it.

“When can I see my mistress?” Dorothy asked the healer on the sixth sunrise of her imprisonment.

“That is not for me to say,” Sally replied and continued to apply the salve.

“Can you ask my mistress to visit me... please?” Dorothy swallowed her pride.

“It is for the King to decide if your mistress can visit you.”

“Oh.”

Assisting the healer with her treatment, Duo had no choice but to overhear the exchange and despite all he had suffered at the hands of that maid and the princess, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. “Permission to speak, Mistress Healer?”

“Permission granted, Duo.”

“I could ask my master when I return to him if the maid may have the princess visit her?” Duo kept his head lowered as he spoke, unsure if he'd overstepped his boundaries or not.

“You would do that?” Dorothy whispered, the disbelief evident in her voice.

“Unlike some, Duo here is a kind hearted person who doesn't hold grudges,” Sally couldn't help but snap.

Dorothy held her tongue.

“If you wish to ask your master that is entirely up to you, Duo,” Sally said, turning to address the young slave beside her. “But I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for the princess to visit. As I said, it is the King's decision to make,” she continued, addressing the last words to the maid.

“Then I will ask upon my return,” Duo replied softly.

“Thank you.” The words were spoken so quietly that both the healer and Duo almost missed them.

Moments later, Sally was finished and the pair left the Tower; Sally to return to her duties, Duo to his master's chambers.

* * * 

A wide grin began to spread over Wufei's face and he paused for a moment. He rubbed his eyes and then returned to the parchments he was currently perusing. When the prince had explained about the princess and her maid leaving the castle and the marriage annulment once the child was born, he also knew of the dilemma facing the prince in coming up with a viable reason for keeping his child in Colonia.

A faint bell had begun to ring in the back of his mind, that niggling ring annoying him until he took the time to sit and think about the seriousness of the situation. The more he thought, the louder the bell began to ring until he was pretty sure he had the answer to the problem. A trip to the castle archives, searching through several heavy tomes and parchments laden with dust and several cobwebs later, and Wufei heard that bell clang as he hit pay dirt.

He'd been pretty sure there was something in the laws of Colonia relating to children being born in Colonia and now he had those laws and all the amendments to them sitting right in front of him.

The grin on his face grew wider as he thought about his prince and how he would take the news. Eager to share his findings, Wufei picked up the parchments and carefully carried them from the archives to present to the prince.

Arriving at Prince Heero's chambers, he knocked on the door and waited patiently to be admitted. When the door opened to the vision of his prince on the other side, Wufei couldn't help the surprised lift of his eyebrow. “Sire,” he greeted.

“Wufei,” Heero returned. “Please, come in.” Heero opened the door further to admit the Captain.

“Thank you,” Wufei replied and stepped inside, eyes glancing around for the missing slave.

“Duo is assisting the healer with that maid,” the prince said, making his way back to his desk and sitting down.

“Ah.” Wufei approached the desk.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Heero asked, curious as to the parchments the Captain had in his arms and the unexpected visit.

“Sire, forgive me for being forward, but I have something here that I think might assist in your need to have an explanation for your child to remain in Colonia whilst the Princess returns to Sanq.”

Heero's head shot up. “You do?” he asked eagerly.

“Yes, Sire.” Wufei stepped forward and placed the parchments on the desk. Before he could progress any further, a knock to the door was heard.

“Shall I answer that for you, Sire?”

“No need, Wufei,” Heero said and then called out loudly; “Enter.”

The door opened and a long haired slave slipped inside, closing the door behind him and dropping to his knees. “Master,” he greeted.

“Duo, you have returned,” Heero stated. “Did everything go alright with the healer?”

“Yes, master. The healer has dressed the maid's wounds and they are healing well. Master, may I ask a question?” Duo said in his quiet tone.

“You may ask.”

“The maid wished to know if her mistress may pay her a visit.”

“Does she now,” Heero growled. “I will have to speak with my father in that regard as he is the one who has the authority to make that decision, not me.”

“Yes, master.”

“I will speak with my father shortly and ask him. Duo, come by my side.”

Duo rose to his feet and made his way across the room to kneel at his master's side. A strong hand dropped to his head and gently caressed his hair, Duo leaning into the touch.

“Wufei, if you could please continue with this information you have found,” Heero requested.

“Of course, Sire. I was pretty sure there was something in the laws of Colonia relating to the birth of children - especially heirs – and how it affects their residency in Colonia. I have been in the archives searching and what I have found is of great interest.” Wufei opened one of the parchments and lay it out in front of the prince.

“As you are already aware, any child born within the borders of Colonia is an automatic citizen of Colonia. As such, they are free to move around the country at will, able to leave and reside in another country and return to Colonia without any issues. However, when a child is born to the monarchy, things become a little more complicated; even more so when a child is born to be the heir.”

Heero reached for the parchments as Wufei spoke and began to scan them.

“There have been several amendments to the original laws over the years, but I think you will find this particular amendment especially interesting.” The Captain passed over a parchment and pointed to a paragraph about half way down.

As Heero read, his eyes opened wider and a smile began to form on his lips. Having reached the end of the information relevant to him, Heero looked up to the Captain. “Thank you, Wufei. I do believe this will solve everyone's problem. I must admit, I wasn't aware of this ruling.”

“I didn't think so and why would you? You are the heir to the throne and have every intention of taking that role so this ruling is not needed in your case.”

Heero read over the paragraph again, only this time he recited the words aloud. “Should an heir to the throne be born and the marriage between the parents of that heir become dissolved due to the death of either parent, separation of the parents or annulment of the marriage, the heir is to remain in Colonia and take on their role of King or Queen when the time arises...”

The parchment did go on to cover such things as abdication, death of the heir and other related items, but the part that mattered most to Heero was there in black and white – no refuting it.

“Wufei, I cannot thank you enough for locating this. Now the princess will be able to return to Sanq without the child and no one will be able to question it.”

“There's only one, minor detail, my Prince,” Wufei said with a glint in his eye.

“Oh, what is that?” Heero questioned.

“You cannot have your marriage annulled until after the child is born for this law to be enforced.”

Heero tossed that thought around in his head for a moment. “I don't think that will be too difficult. The Princess does not have much longer to go before the child is due to be born and I'm sure I can remain married until she does give birth.”

“If I may ask, when do you propose to tell the princess of this ruling?”

“Good question. I will speak with my father and mother of this shortly. I have to speak with my father anyway in regards to allowing the princess to visit that maid of hers and I can discuss this with them both at the same time.”

“As you wish, Sire. If the King allows the visit, would you have me escort the princess to the Tower?”

“I think that would be best. If my father allows the visit I will send Duo for you.”

“If there is nothing else, I will return to my duties, Sire.”

“Thank you, Wufei.”

Duo scrambled to his feet as the Captain bowed to the prince. He scampered across the room to open the door for the Captain and once Wufei had left, he closed the door and returned to his place beside his master.

Heero stared off into the distance for a moment, his mind digesting the turn of events. Deciding he'd sat there for long enough and knowing he wouldn't get any further work done until he'd spoken with his father, he gathered up the parchments and strode for the door. “Come, Duo, we will have audience with my parents.”

Duo rose and followed behind his master.

* * * 

“You say that the Captain managed to track this information down, Heero?” the King questioned as he finished perusing the parchment Heero had handed over.

“Yes, he did, father.”

“He is a very loyal and trustworthy man,” King Treize stated, passing the parchment to his wife to read.

“That he is, father. One couldn't ask for a better head of the Royal Guards.”

“I have to say this will make things a whole lot easier all round,” the Queen mused, putting the parchment down. “I was beginning to wonder if we could come up with a strong enough and believable reason for your heir to remain here in Colonia. Seems the answer was right under our noses all the time.”

“I must admit, I wasn't aware of this ruling,” the King stated. “It would seem there could be more laws, amendments and the like that I am also not aware of.”

“It is very possible, father. From what Wufei has told me, there are quite a lot of parchments and tomes in the archives, many haven't been touched in some time.” Heero gave his father a small smile. “I think it might be time to rectify that.”

“You have a valid point there, my son. I will speak with the Captain later in regards to this. I also think it would be a good idea for yourself and your brother to be present so we can make a decision between us as to the best way to go about familiarizing ourselves with anything new and updating any and all laws that need it.”

“A wise decision,” the Queen said. “Heero, have you informed your wife of this ruling yet?”

“No, I have not. I wanted to speak with you both before I do that.”

“I'd suggest you take the parchment with you, that way she can see for herself that it is law here in Colonia and if need be I can have one of the scribes copy it out for her to take back to Sanq with her after the child is born. If she has a copy then no one can question or doubt her word in regards to leaving the child here.” The King sat back in his chair, relaxing a little with the good news.

“I will suggest that to her when I speak with her. Father?”

“Yes?”

“Duo has been assisting the healer with her treatment of the princess' maid. The maid has asked Duo to request on her behalf that she may be allowed to have her mistress visit her. The princess has also expressed the desire to see her maid. Ultimately the decision is yours though.”

The King closed his eyes in contemplation for a moment. “I will grant them one visit. The princess may go to the Tower to visit for one candle mark. However, she is to be accompanied by either the Captain or one of his trusted guards. I do not want them to be left alone together at all. I do not trust that maid after what I learned about her and her obvious dislike for Duo.”

Kneeling beside his master's chair, Duo couldn't help but blush a little with the King's words.

“That would be most acceptable. Thank you, father.” Heero stood up and collected the parchments. “I will take my leave now and speak with my wife in regards to the law and the heir. I will also advise her of your decision to allow her to visit the maid and arrange for Wufei to accompany her.” 

“Good luck, Heero,” Queen Une said with a smile.

“Thank you, mother.” Heero bent to give his mother a kiss to the cheek. Straightening up, he turned and walked to the door, Duo moving ahead of him to open it.

Stepping out into the hall, Heero paused for a moment and addressed his slave. “We will go directly to the princess' chambers so I can inform her of the law in regard to the child and also let her know she may visit that evil slave of hers.”

“As you wish, master.” Duo fell into step behind his master, wondering how the princess would take the news of the law and the heir.

* * * 

“Your Highness,” Cathy said and curtsied when she opened the door to the princess' chambers.

“I am here to have audience with my wife,” Heero stated and swept inside the room.

“The princess is resting at the moment, Sire. I will inform her of your presence and wish to speak with her.”

“Thank you. I will wait here in the sitting room.” Hero moved across to sit in a chair beside the fire, Duo following and dropping to his knees beside the chair. 

They hadn't been sitting long when Relena entered the room, accompanied by her new maid. “Heero, the maid said you wish to speak with me?” she said as she crossed the room to sit in the other chair. She couldn't help the disdainful look as she passed the slave kneeling beside his master's chair.

Heero rose slightly. “Yes, that is correct,” he replied and took his seat once more once the princess was seated. “I have some news for you in regard to the child remaining here in Colonia when you return to Sanq.”

“I see. And what exactly have you come up with?” Relena couldn't help the sneer in her voice.

The parchments were brought forth, Heero unrolling them carefully. “It would appear that there is a rule here in Colonia regarding the citizens of the country, a rule that neither I nor my father was aware of until now.” Heero went on to explain the rule and how it related to the unborn heir, occasionally glancing to his wife to see her reaction to the news. When he'd finished, he sat back in his chair and watched his wife carefully.

The news left the princess a little stunned to say the least. She'd fully expected Heero to come up with some sort of lame excuse such as he wouldn't allow the child to leave Colonia, or he'd forced her to surrender the child or he wouldn't allow the marriage annulment to go ahead. She had never even considered the idea that there might be a law in place to prevent the child from leaving.

“May I see that?” Relena asked, extending her hand for the parchment. The scroll was duly handed over, Relena taking it and reading through it carefully.

“My father has offered to have one of the scribes copy the parchment for you so you can take it back to Sanq with you, that way no one will be able to challenge you in regard to leaving the child here,” Heero stated.

Giving a soft sigh of resignation, Relena knew she was defeated. “That would be both appreciated and acceptable.”

“I will have my father's scribe set to the task immediately,” Heero replied and stood to retrieve the parchment. “I will leave you now, but before I go there is one more thing.”

Relena raised an eyebrow.

“I have also spoken with my father in regard to you visiting your maid and he has agreed to allow it. I will have the Captain call shortly for you and escort you to the Tower where you may visit for one candle mark. I suggest you be ready and make the most of it as my father will only allow the one visit.”

“I can visit Dorothy?” Relena said, the surprise evident in her tone.

“Yes, I do believe that is what I said.”

“Thank you. I will prepare for the visit right away.” Relena began to stand up, Cathy moving to her side to assist her.

With there being no further reason for Heero to remain, the prince tucked the parchments under his arm and walked to the door, Duo a few steps ahead of him.

* * * 

Wufei unlocked the door and stepped to the side to allow the princess to enter the Tower room. Once the princess had entered, he had a quick word with the guard stationed outside before stepping inside himself and closing the door.

Raising her head from the pillow, Dorothy looked up to see who was entering her prison. “Mistress?” she said, the surprise evident in her voice once she recognized the person entering.

“Dorothy,” Relena exclaimed and made her way as quickly as she could across the room.

“Mistress, it is you,” Dorothy said, the joy shining in her eyes. Hastily she pulled herself up, intending to slide from the bed to her knees when she noticed the Captain also entering the room.

“No, Dorothy, stay where you are, you're still not healed enough,” Relena insisted.

“But, mistress...”

“No, Dorothy. I can sit on the edge of the bed quite comfortably.” Relena moved to the side of the small cot and managed to arrange herself so she was perched on the edge. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but Relena wasn't about to complain lest her time with her maid and friend be cut short. 

Having gotten herself comfortable, Relena noticed the Captain standing just inside the room and she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. “Why are you still here?” she asked, her tone frosty.

“I am under direct orders from the King to remain with you for the duration of your visit,” Wufei replied tartly. “If you have a problem with that I suggest you take it up with the King himself.”

Relena resigned herself to the fact that the Captain would have to stay. Turning her back as much as possible to the Captain, she did her best to ignore him and concentrate on catching up with Dorothy.

The usual questions were asked and answered; Was Dorothy being looked after? Was she getting enough to eat? Were her injuries from the flogging healing up okay? 

Similarly, Dorothy asked questions of her own. 'Was her mistress being looked after? Who was taking care of her? Was everything okay with the baby? 

Relena brought Dorothy up to speed with Heero's reason for the baby to remain in Colonia and whilst both women knew the Princess didn't really want to have a child demanding her attention all the time, it also annoyed them that there was no way they could get around that law and make things even more difficult for Heero and that slave.

As they chatted, Relena couldn't help but glance disdainfully around the room her maid was imprisoned in.

Whilst it was an improvement on the Dungeon cell, it was still well below what Relena determined to be suitable for her maid, especially since her maid was injured.”I can't believe you are stuck in a filthy room such as this,” she said.

“It's not so bad,” Dorothy replied, choosing her words carefully. She was well aware of the Captain's presence and held no doubt the man would be reporting back to the King on what had transpired during the visit. The last thing Dorothy wanted was to be put back in the Dungeons.

“No, it's not good enough, Dorothy. You're hurt and recovering, you should be in a clean room with a better bed and facilities than this. You could catch anything being in here! I'm surprised that you haven't already come down with some sort of infection. It's not warm enough either.”

“Mistress, it's okay. The room might be colder than I'd like but it is better than before.”

“I disagree. I will be having words with Heero about this when I return. If Heero is so determined to keep my child here then it's only fair that he sees to it that you have better accommodations until it is time to leave. This is inhuman, I wouldn't let an animal live in these conditions,” Relena snapped.

“Mistress...”

“No, you leave it to me, Dorothy. I will soon have you moved out of here and into a much better room.”

Having listened to the conversation going on between the pair, Wufei felt himself bristling with the princess' words. The maid was here to be punished, not enjoy a holiday! She should think herself lucky that the King had relented enough to move that maid here and not leave her in the Dungeons. Come to think of it, the Princess was also lucky that the King had not ordered her to be incarcerated too for the things she'd done! A glance to the side let him know the candle mark was up and he moved forward, clearing his throat. “The candle mark is up. It is time to leave,” he stated.

Both women looked disappointed at that, but Relena rose slowly to her feet. “I will be going directly to Heero from here and speak with him in regards to these awful conditions.”

Knowing there wasn't anything she could do to change her mistress' mind, Dorothy managed to push herself from the bed and gave a sigh. “Thank you for coming to see me, mistress.”

Relena embraced her maid and whispered in her ear, “I will have you moved from here, Dorothy, just as soon as I can.”

“It is time to go,” Wufei stated firmly.

With one last hug, the two women separated. Wufei opened the door and escorted the princess from the room, the guard locking the door as soon as the visitors were clear of it.

Walking back through the Tower corridors, Relena began to vent her anger and frustrations at the appalling conditions her maid was being kept in. Wufei did his best to ignore her.

“I insist you take me to speak with my husband immediately,” Relena ordered. “Dorothy cannot remain in that room, it's not clean enough.”

“I can always have her transferred back to the Dungeons,” Wufei growled, his patience wearing thin.

“How dare you!” Relena sputtered and then grasped at her abdomen. “Ahhhh!” she cried out, coming to a halt and doubling over with pain.

“Princess?” Wufei came to an abrupt stop, turning to see what on earth was the matter with the woman.

“Ahhhh.... It hurts!” Relena screamed, clutching at her stomach.

His face paled as he took in the sight. At first he wasn't sure if the princess was putting on an act, but a sudden flow of water that appeared at the princess' feet told him this was no act.

“Shit!”

~ * ~

tbc...


	70. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse decided to have a little fun with this chapter... at Wufei's expense. :-)
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 69

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Wufei muttered, still rooted to the spot and staring at the princess.

“Don't just stand there, help me!” Relena screamed at the Captain.

“Errr, What do you want me to do?” Wufei asked, his tone a little high as the shock of the situation began to set into his brain.

“Ahhhh! It hurts so much!” Relena cried out again and promptly sank to her knees, arms still wrapped around her swollen stomach.

Somewhere in Wufei's panicked mind, logic began to push forth. “I'll be right back,” he said to the princess.

“Where the hell do you think you're going? You're not leaving me here!” Relena sobbed.

“I'm going to get that help you're demanding,” Wufei snapped and added a roll of his eyes. “Stay right there, I'll be back as quickly as I can.”

“And just where the heck do you think I'm about to go?” Relena sneered. “In case it hasn't sunk into that head of yours, I'm having a baby here.”

“I am not stupid! I can see exactly what the problem is and I intend to get some help just as soon as you stop arguing with me,” Wufei sniffed.

“Problem?! You call giving birth a problem?!” Relena began to rant. “Ahhh... I'm being torn apart! Do something!”

Seeing his chance to escape, Wufei spun on his heel and began to charge full tilt down the corridor, leaving the screaming, cursing princess behind him. As he rounded the corner he was met by two guards and almost collided with them.

“Captain?” one guard queried, grabbing the Captain by his elbow to stop him from falling. “Is everything okay? We heard screaming and yelling, we were coming to see what was going on.”

“Everything is fine,” Wufei muttered. “The princess... I'm on my way to get the healer, she's giving birth.”

“The healer's giving birth?” the guard questioned, clearly confused.

“I didn't know the healer was expecting,” mused the other guard.

“No you idiots!” Wufei took a deep breath and concentrated on getting his words out clearly and concisely. “The princess is giving birth and I am on my way to fetch the healer to attend to her.”

“Ah. Sorry, Captain.”

Wufei's eyes suddenly lit up. “You two, go and stay with the princess until I return with the healer-”

“What?” squeaked one guard, a look of horror on his face.

“You heard me,” Wufei growled. “The princess is back along the corridor there,” Wufei indicated back the way he'd come with a jerk of his thumb. “Just follow the screams. She needs someone to stay with her and keep her calm until I can get back with the healer.” When neither guard made any attempt to move, Wufei felt his patience beginning to wear out. “Move it soldiers!”

Neither guard really wanted to go and stay with the princess, but both feared the wrath of their Captain more. “Sir! Yes, Sir.” Both guards took off at a run in the direction Wufei had indicated.

Watching them go, Wufei heaved a sigh of relief and took a moment to scrub his hands across his face. “Crap,” he said to himself and broke into a run once more.

*

Duo was walking quietly along the corridor towards his master's chambers, tray of food in his hands when he heard the sound of pounding feet. Looking around he couldn't determine where they were coming from, but he moved closer to the wall just in case. Seconds later the Captain came hurtling around the corner up ahead.

Spotting the person ahead as he turned the corner, Wufei was relieved to see the slave pressed against the wall. He came to a stop before Duo and took a moment to catch his breath.

Duo wasn't too sure what was going on. He kept his head bowed and his eyes lowered, unable to drop to his knees with the tray he was carrying and hoping the Captain wouldn't report that disobedience to his master. Seeing the look of distress on the Captain's face when he peeked out from under his bangs, Duo's concern got the better of him. “Excuse me for speaking out of line, Captain, but is everything alright?”

“Duo, I need you to fetch your master immediately. The princess is giving birth. I'm on my way to get the healer now.”

The tray almost hit the floor, only a quick juggling act from Duo preventing it from happening. Quickly he sat the tray down on a small table to the side. “Captain? Are you sure?”

“I'm sure,” Wufei replied with a shudder at the memory of the water pooling at the princess' feet. “I was escorting the princess back from the Tower after her visit with her maid when she stopped and gave a scream of pain. The baby is on its way. I've left two guards with the princess in the hallway of the Tower whilst I fetch the healer. Let your master know I will meet him back at the hallway where the princess is with the healer as quickly as I can.”

“I will inform my master immediately,” Duo replied.

“Good. I will go get the healer.” Wufei brushed past and began to run once more.

Mind whirling with thoughts, Duo left the tray where it was and sprinted for his master's chambers.

*

“Duo?” Heero questioned with a frown when his slave came swiftly into the study, almost sliding across the floor when he dropped to his knees.

“Master, you need to come quickly. The princess is giving birth.”

“What did you say?” the prince questioned, unsure of what his ears were hearing.

“The Captain sent me to get you immediately...”

“The Captain?” Heero asked. “When did you see him?”

Doing his best to contain his frustration, Duo took a deep breath before speaking again. “I was returning with your tray when I ran into the Captain in the hallway. He said he was escorting the princess back from the Tower when she screamed in pain. He said to fetch you immediately as the princess is having the baby.” Duo gave a sigh of relief, having finally gotten his message out.

“The princess is in labor?”

“Yes, master.”

“Let me get this right, Duo,” Heero said and shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. “The Captain was escorting the princess back to her chambers when she went into labor?”

Duo nodded. “Yes, master, that is correct.”

“He ran into you in the hallway and sent you to fetch me?”

“Yes, master.”

“Where was the princess then? If you ran into him in the hallway here, then the princess shouldn't be too far from her chambers.”

“The Captain was alone, master. He said he'd left the princess in the Tower hallway .”

“But the Tower is across the other side of the castle. What the hell is he doing leaving the princess there by herself?” Heero was starting to get really frustrated and angry.

“He said he has left two guards with the princess whilst he came to fetch the healer and you, master. When he saw me in the hallway he asked that I fetch you immediately and meet him in the Tower corridor while he went to fetch the healer.”

“Then why are we still here?” Heero asked as he scraped his chair back. “Come, Duo. We need to get to the princess as quickly as we can.” The prince made haste for the door.

Raising himself from his knees, Duo rolled his eyes and gave a sigh before tearing after his master. Sometimes his master could be quite dense.

*

“Hold your horses, I'm coming!” Sally growled at the insistent hammering on her door. Reaching the door she flung it open, intent on giving the person on the other side a verbal lashing for their abuse of her door. When she saw the Captain standing there with a worried and wild expression on his face, she changed her mind. “What is it?” she asked.

“Mistress Healer, you need to come quickly. The princess... she's having the baby,” Wufei managed to pant out.

The words hit Sally square in the chest. “The princess is in labor?”

“Yes, she is.”

“Are you sure? She isn't due for another week yet.”

Recalling the fluid that had begun to pool at the princess' feet, Wufei gave a shudder. “I'm sure,” he stated.

“Right. I'll just get a few things.” Sally turned back into her chambers and grabbed her basket. Moving amongst the benches and shelves, she began to grab at various items, pots and containers, dropping them into her basket as she went. Satisfied she had all she would need, she aimed for the door once more. “Take me to her now.”

“This way.” Wufei spun around and made haste back along the hallway, Sally right behind him.

*

Warily approaching the princess, one of the guards asked, “Your Highness, are you alright?” 

Relena gave a low moan of pain. “No, I'm not alright. I'm having a baby and it hurts like hell,” she snapped.

“Ah. Okay.” The guard nervously shuffled his feet. “Is there anything we can get for you, anything we can do?”

“I want the healer, now!” Relena stated and then groaned again. “Ahhh, I can't take this anymore!” She clutched at her abdomen and began to rock slowly back and forth on her knees as the contraction swept through her.

“Errr... The Captain has gone to fetch the healer, Your Highness. I'm sure they will be here very soon.” The guard turned to look at his fellow guard. “Go back down the hall a little way and see if you can see the healer or the Captain returning.”

“No problem,” the second guard replied and beat a hasty retreat. He was more than happy to play lookout.

“Try to relax, Your Highness. Help will be here soon,” the remaining guard said in an attempt to soothe the princess.

It didn't work.

Relena continued her moans and wails, her volume and pitch increasing when a contraction decided to sweep through her.

Unsure of what he could do to help and after suffering through several rounds of abuse from the princess when he did try to offer comfort in the form of words, the guard decided it would be in the best interests of his health to shut up.

Finally the words both guard and princess had been waiting to hear were shouted out by the second guard. “Help is here!”

Unfortunately for Relena, it wasn't the help she'd been hoping for.

Prince Heero and his slave came bolting along the hallway, skidded around the corner and almost collided with the guard waiting by the princess.

“Relena? Are you okay?” the prince asked as he crouched beside the distressed woman.

“Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm okay?” Relena snapped. “In case it has slipped everyone's notice, I'm having a baby here, I'm not okay and it hurts like hell! Aggghhhh!!!” she screamed a moment later as another, stronger contraction passed through.

Having come to an abrupt halt behind his master, Duo pressed himself back towards the wall and dropped to his knees. He flinched at the princess' words and resisted the urge to clamp his hands over his ears at the screech of the princess' voice and following scream of pain.

Placing a hand upon Relena's back, Heero rubbed soothing circles, ignoring the princess' outburst and waiting patiently for the contraction to pass. Feeling the woman starting to relax a touch, he turned to see where his slave was. “Duo, go and see how far away the healer is and ask her to hurry.”

“Yes, master.” Duo quickly rose to his feet and once more sprinted off along the corridor. He was more than happy to get away from the scene.

“You two,” Heero barked to the guards.

“Sire!” the guards returned, both snapping to attention.

“Give me a hand here. We need to get the princess back to her chambers.”

“Ah, yes, Sire. What would you have us do?” 

Turning his attention back to Relena, Heero spoke in a soft voice. “Relena, do you think you can walk a little way? We need to get you back to your chambers for the healer to deliver this baby. The guards and I will help you and we can stop at any time.” Other than carrying the woman, Heero couldn't really see any other way to get the princess back to her chambers and he really didn't want to carry her if he could help it. He knew he was strong, but looking at the size of the princess with the baby, he doubted his strength would be enough. There were a couple of rooms nearby they could use, but Heero didn't think they would be suitable as they hadn't been cleaned out, were dusty and damp – not exactly the ideal conditions to give birth in.

Not wanting to remain in the corridor to give birth, Relena grudgingly gave in. “I can try,” she said.

“Good. Now, try to stand up, the guards and I will assist you.” Heero slipped his arm underneath Relena's and gently pulled upwards.

Seeing what his prince was trying to do, one of the guards joined him on the other side of the princess. Between the two of them, lots of grunting and several reprimands from the princess, they somehow managed to half drag, half pull the woman upright. Pausing for a few moments to allow Relena to get herself together, Heero glanced down the hallway, hoping the healer wasn't too far away.

“Ready to try walking now?” Heero asked his wife.

“Yes, but take it slowly,” Relena snapped.

With the support of her husband and guard, Relena began to take slow, wobbly steps forward.

*

Duo had sprinted as fast as his still healing body would allow. Luckily for him, he hadn't gotten too far before he spotted the Captain and Healer up ahead. “Mistress healer,” he called out, coming to a stop and dropping to his knees before the woman.

“Duo, what is the problem?” the healer asked, stopping her own headlong rush.

“Master asked me to see how far away you were. The princess is in desperate need of your services and my master asked if you could hurry,” Duo replied.

“Come, Duo, we're on our way now,” Sally replied and began to move forward again, only this time she broke into a jog.

“How far away are they?” she asked as she jogged, thinking to herself that it wouldn't hurt the princess to experience a little pain herself after all the pain she'd caused others.

“My master was going to try to get the princess back to her chambers, but I don't know how far they have managed to get,” Duo said.

The healer's question was answered a moment later when they heard a yell of pain and rounded the corner.

“Ahhh! Stop, stop!” the princess demanded. Immediately the guard and prince came to a halt, allowing the princess to sink to her knees as she grasped her belly, another contraction sweeping through her.

Noting the movement up ahead, both the guard and prince gave a sigh of relief. Prince Heero left his wife's side to meet the approaching healer, Captain and his slave. “Sally, thank the gods that you are here,” Heero said in relief.

With a nod, Sally spoke quickly as she continued towards the princess. “How far along is she?”

“I – I have no idea,” Heero replied.

“When I left her with the guards there was a lot of water pooling on the ground,” Wufei offered.

“Hmmm.” Sally frowned. Reaching the princess, she gave the woman a brief examination, keeping it to the visual as she didn't want to embarrass the princess in front of all the men that were around. Noting the princess starting to relax a little, she gathered that the contraction was easing off. “Contraction easing?” she asked the woman.

“For the moment,” Relena growled. “How come it took you so long? I'm in agony here and I need something to help with the pain!”

Biting her lip, Sally chose to ignore the rebuke. “Right, I need all four of you to carry the princess back to her chambers as quickly as we can. Duo, you go on ahead and have the princess' bed chamber prepared and ready for us. The maid will assist you,” she barked.

The two guards, Captain and one prince looked a little stunned. Duo looked relieved and before anyone could say anything or change their mind, he turned tail and fled.

“What are you standing there for?” Sally demanded. “I need the princess back in her chambers now!”

Hastily the four men scrambled forward and between them they managed to lift the princess up and carry her along the hallway. It wasn't the easiest of maneuvers to perform and was a little undignified, but it was progress and a lot faster than having the woman walk.

*

Reaching the princess' chambers, Duo skidded to a halt, knocked on the door and without waiting for anyone to answer, he opened it and headed inside. He spotted Cathy ahead in the bed chamber, folding clothes and made a beeline for her.

“What the?” Cathy began to say when she noticed the slave.

“Miss Cathy,” Duo began, keeping his head bowed and eyes lowered. “The princess is having the baby. The healer asked me to assist you in preparing the chambers for her,” he panted out.

“The princess is in labor?” Cathy said, her hand flying to her mouth and dropping the dress she was folding.

“Yes, she is. My master, the healer and Captain are helping her get back here. The healer requests that we prepare the bed chamber for her as quickly as possible.”

Despite the questions that were running through her head, Cathy understood the gravity of the situation. The slave before her was also shaking a touch which also told her this was something that needed to happen very quickly. “Right,” she said. “I'll see to getting the bed ready, you go through to the bathing chambers and fill these jugs with warm water.” Cathy handed over a couple of jugs. “See if there are any more in the bathing chamber and if there are, fill another three or four and bring them back too. Oh, grab as many drying cloths as you can and bring them as well.”

“Yes, mistress Cathy,” Duo replied, taking the jugs and disappearing through the door.

Cathy set about stripping the bed back, grabbing extra sheets and placing them to the side. As Duo returned with the jugs, she took them from him, placing them on the large dresser and waiting for him to return with more. The princess' nightgown was set out, the drying cloths Duo had brought placed by the water basin and awaiting jugs. Just as Duo was returning with the last two jugs of warm water, the healer, princess and men arrived.

Stepping into the chambers, the guards, Captain and Prince carried their burden through to the bed chamber.

“Thank you,” Sally said, “You can all leave now. Cathy here will be able to assist me and if you do not mind, Sire, I'd like Duo to remain in the sitting area as I may need someone to fetch some more items should I need them.”

“As you wish. I will remain with Duo in the sitting area,” Heero replied. “Duo, come with me.” The prince stepped out of the bed chamber, the guards and Captain already having beaten a hasty retreat. The door closed behind him and Heero gave a sigh of relief. Looking up he spotted the guards and Captain standing in the sitting room.

“Thank you for your assistance. Guards, you may return to your duties. Captain, I'd like a word with you if I may?”

The two guards bowed respectfully and took their leave. The Captain remained, facing his prince and raising an eyebrow.

“Thank you for assisting the princess, Wufei,” Heero began. “I have no idea how long this birthing process will take, and as neither Duo or I can leave right now, would you be so kind as to inform my parents and brother of what is happening?”

“Of course, Sire. I will go to the King and Queen now. I will speak with your brother once I have informed your parents.” Wufei gave a bow.

“Thank you, Wufei.” With the Captain taking his leave, Heero moved across the room and sat down heavily in one of the chairs by the fireplace.

“Master?”

The timid voice drew Heero from his thoughts and he looked to the side of the chair where his faithful slave was kneeling. “Yes, Duo?”

“Is there anything I can get or do for you?”

“Actually, a goblet of wine would be most appreciated, Duo.”

The slave got to his feet to do as bid, returning with the goblet moments later. 

The pair sat quietly for a while, the only noise to be heard was the princess as she screamed, moaned and growled her way through the labor. From time to time, either Cathy or the Healer would come out and send Duo off on an errand. Prince Trowa and Quatre arrived after a candle mark to sit with Heero and keep the young prince company. None of the men had any clue as to how long it would be before Heero's heir would be born.

In the bed chamber, Sally did her best to calm and soothe the princess, encouraging her through the labor. It wasn't an easy task by any means. The princess was determined to scream as loud as she could and complain at every opportunity.

“The pain, it's too much,” Relena cried out as another contraction made itself known. “Give me something to stop the pain!” she demanded.

“Your Highness, I have given you what I have for the pain, I don't have anything else. You're going to have to do what the rest of us women do when giving birth.” Seeing the look on the princess' face, Sally stated, “You just have to deal with it, put up with it as best you can. There is nothing more I can give you for the pain.”

“Surely there has to be something!?” Relena snapped.

_There is one thing,_ Sally thought to herself, but she didn't think the princess would take to kindly to her suggesting she give her a whack to the head to knock her out. _Pity, my ears could do with a rest,_ she thought. “I'm sorry, princess, but you're just going to have to bear with it.”

Rinsing a cloth out and placing it back on the princess' forehead, Cathy gave the healer a long suffering look.

Returning the look with one of her own, Sally decided to check the princess again and see just how far off this baby was from being born. “It shouldn't be too much longer, princess. The baby's head is crowning,” she said softly.

“It's what?! Ahhhhh....” Relena began and cried out as her body went into another spasm only this time it was a little different.

“That's it, Your Highness; push,” Sally ordered and took up residence at the end of the bed.

“I am pushing!” Relena snarled. “Ahh... God it feels like I'm being torn apart!”

Sally declined to say that the princess had torn a little as the baby's head slipped through and into her waiting hands. The shoulders followed, Sally giving the babe a slight twist to help it to slide through the pelvis. “One more push and this baby will be here,” she said.

“Nggg. Ahhhh...” Relena closed her eyes and pushed when the next contraction hit.

“Perfect,” Sally whispered, gently drawing the child away and reaching for a cloth. She quickly placed a couple of clamps of sorts on the umbilical cord and cut it. A brief check of the baby to make sure all was well and Sally wrapped it in the cloth, the babe giving a lusty cry.

“What...?” Relena collapsed back into the pillows, exhaustion written in every line of her face.

“Congratulations, you have a son,” Sally said and brought the baby to his mother's arms.

Relena took the child for a moment, eyes scanning the tiny form. “He's all bloody and covered in fluids,” she said.

“Of course he is, he's just been born,” Sally replied. 

“I can take him and clean him up if you wish,” Cathy said.

“Thank you, I'd appreciate that,” Relena said and went to hand the baby over to the maid.

“Before anyone does anything, I'll let the prince know he has a son.” Without waiting for anyone to argue with her, Sally intercepted the maid, took the child and aimed for the door to the sitting room.

The prince and his brother looked up as Sally entered the sitting room, a bundle in her arms. The two slaves peeked out discretely from under their bangs. Heero stood and crossed the room to meet the healer.

“Congratulations, Sire. You have a healthy son,” Sally said and handed the baby over to his father.

Taking the tiny bundle in his arms, Heero looked down on the small face. His eyes softened, his heart melted and a fierce protective feeling stole over him. “I have a son,” he whispered.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	71. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the length of time between chapters. RL is still hounding me (anyone got a gun?). Hopefully people still remember this and someone out there wants to continue reading. Thanks to all who have commented - I really appreciate your thoughts on this and right now they are the only things keeping me sane!  
> Hope this chapter makes up for the delay. Now to hunt down the muse to start the next chapter....  
> Enjoy!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the prince continued to gaze in awe at the tiny bundle in his arms, Prince Trowa stood and made his way across to his brother. “Congratulations, brother,” he said softly and took his first look at the new heir.

“Thank you,” Heero whispered in reply, still appraising the tiny being.

“He has your mouth and nose,” Trowa said with a smile.

“You think so?”

“Oh yes,” Trowa said with a snicker as the babe suddenly decided to screw up his face and give a loud cry.

“Master?” Duo's timid voice called out.

Heero turned to look to where his slave was still kneeling beside his vacated chair. “Yes, Duo?”

“Congratulations,” Duo said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Duo.”

“Congratulations, Prince Heero,” Quatre said, a beaming smile on his face whilst teal blue eyes shimmered a little.

“Thank you, Quatre. Would you two care to have a look at my son?” Heero invited.

Eagerly both slaves nodded.

Heero chuckled and beckoned the two slaves across.

Quatre gazed fondly at the tiny bundle, Duo similarly let his eyes roam over the small baby. A soft smile played upon his lips and his heart warmed at the sight of his master with his new born son in his arms.

“He's perfect, master,” Duo said softly.

“Have you got a name for him?” Trowa questioned.

“Yes, I have. He will be called Odin,” Heero replied.

“That is a good name, sire,” Sally said and stepped forward. “My prince, I need to take the child and clean him up a little. He also needs to be fed and I still have the princess to finish with.”

“I see.” Heero reluctantly handed the child back to the healer. “I will go and speak with my parents, let them know the good news whilst you do whatever it is you need to do. I will return to my chambers afterwards and speak with you a little later. I will send Duo for you when I am ready.”

“As you wish, sire.” With the babe cradled in her arms, Sally returned to the bed chamber and waiting princess.

“Come, brother. Let us give our parents the good news,” Heero said with a smile.

“I'm sure they will be delighted,” Trowa responded and fell into step with his brother.

*

The King and Queen were in the parlor when Heero arrived. Queen Une's eyes lit up when her sons stepped into the small room.

“You have news for us, Heero?” she asked expectantly.

“Yes, yes I do.” Heero positively beamed. “I have a healthy son. His name will be Odin.”

“Congratulations, Heero,” the Queen said and stood, crossing the room to embrace her son and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Well done, son,” the King stated and shook his son's hand before pulling him into a hug. “This is wonderful news.”

“How is the princess?” the Queen asked politely.

“As far as I know she is well enough. The healer was still attending to her when we left to bring you the news.”

“I will drop by on the 'morrow and pay her a visit,” Queen Une said.

“Thank you, mother, I'm sure she will appreciate that.”

“This calls for a celebration,” the King announced.

Taking that as their cue, both Duo and Quatre rose from their kneeling positions to fetch drinks for the royals. Quatre poured the wine into silver goblets, Duo taking two and handing them to the King and Queen respectfully, then returning for his master's goblet and handing that over whilst Quatre gave his master his goblet. Once done the two slaves returned to their positions of kneeling beside their masters.

“To my son and heir, Heero; and to my grandson, Odin. May you both live long, happy and prosperous lives,” King Treize said with a raise of his goblet.

“Thank you, father,” Heero returned and took a drink of the wine.

“Hear, hear,” said Trowa and sipped his own wine.

The Queen raised her goblet and gave her son a warm smile before taking a sip of her wine.

“I will send messengers throughout the Kingdom in the morn to spread the news of the safe delivery of Odin,” King Treize announced. “We will also arrange a feast or festival to celebrate.”

“As you wish, father,” Heero replied. He wasn't all that concerned with the celebrations himself, although he knew it was important to the people and beneficial to the Royal family that the celebrations went ahead. In all honesty, he would much prefer to spend some quiet time with his son and getting to know his new heir.

“I will make the arrangements,” the Queen said with a broad smile.

“Thank you, mother.”

The family continued to discuss the birth for a little while longer before Heero decided he'd had enough and it was time to retire to his chambers for a belated dinner. Bidding his parents and brother good eve and with Duo just behind him, he left the parlor for his chambers.

*

Having finished attending to the princess, Sally left the maid to take Relena through to the bathing chamber and give the princess a soothing, warm bath. Whist the pair were absent, she took the infant through to the sitting room and began her checks and clean up of the new arrival.

Sally looked at the now clean child in her arms. The baby had been washed, checked over from top to toe and was now dressed in a warm smock and wrapped securely in a blanket. “I bet you're hungry,” she said softly to the babe. A small whimper was her reply. “Let's go see if your mother has returned and is ready to feed you now.” Holding the baby securely, Sally returned to the royal bed chamber.

“How are you feeling now, Your Highness?” Sally asked, entering the bed chamber with the baby in her arms. 

“How do you think I'm feeling?” Relena snapped. “I'm sore, tired and I ache all over. In case it missed your attention, I've just gone through a horrible experience.”

As Sally's head jerked up she caught the eye of the maid, noting the look of disbelief and shock in Cathy's expression.

“I wouldn't call giving birth a horrible experience,” Sally began.

“I would,” Relena fired back. “It hurts like hell.”

“Most women say it's the most wonderful experience of their life, bringing a completely new being into this world,” Cathy said as she tucked the bed clothes around the princess.

“Then they are either lying, have no concept of pain or took something to completely block the pain out,” the princess sneered. “I have no intention of ever going through something so horrible and painful ever again.”

Both Sally and Cathy thought the last sentence the princess spoke would have to be the best thing they had heard all day – although neither one would admit to it. It was bad enough that little Odin had to put up Relena for a mother; heaven forbid Relena should ever have a second child. Hopefully the new prince would take after his father.

Doing her best to ignore the snide comments, Sally approached the bed with the babe. “Little Odin is hungry,” she informed the princess. “He needs to be fed.”

“Odin?” Relena questioned.

“The baby, Princess. Prince Heero has named his son, Odin,” Sally explained.

“That figures,” Relena muttered. “He didn't think to consult me first before naming the child. Odin... What kind of a name is that?” she continued to mutter.

With a long suffering sigh, Sally addressed the princess again. “Regardless of what name the child has, the baby is hungry and needs to be fed.”

“Then feed him,” Relena replied, leaning back into the pillows and closing her eyes.

“Your Highness,” Sally tried again in her 'patient' voice. “The baby requires milk.”

“Then ask the cook for some, I'm sure she has an adequate supply in that kitchen.”

Seeing the expression on the healer's face, Cathy thought she'd better intervene before the healer burst a blood vessel. “Princess, a baby does not drink milk from a cow at this young age. He requires a certain type of milk, specifically, mother's milk,” Cathy said.

Relena narrowed her eyes as she looked from the maid to the healer.

“The child requires the milk from its mother in order to grow up fit and healthy,” Sally stated. “Cow's milk, while very good in itself, is not compatible with a baby's digestive system at this early age. It will make him very sick.”

Seeing the princess was about to argue the point, Cathy stepped in again with a suggestion. “There are some cases when a mother is unable to feed the child herself and I do know of other royals that for whatever reason are unable to feed, and I think I have the solution to this problem based on what I've seen and heard others do.” Cathy paused for a moment and risked a glance at both healer and Princess. She noted the healer appeared to know what she was about to suggest. And despite the scowl on the Princess' face, there was also a look of curiosity, “Some women use what is referred to as a wet nurse.”

“Wet nurse?” the princess questioned.

“Yes, Your Highness. A wet nurse is a woman that has had a baby of her own and is producing milk. They can either feed the baby in your stead or provide milk for the child.” Cathy didn't go into any further details as she wasn't too sure exactly how things worked in that area.

The healer, it seemed, did. “That is a very good idea, Cathy,” Sally said, her mind locked in thought. “If you wish to have another woman provide the milk for the child I'm sure we can arrange that, however, it will take a little while to sort out and in the interim, this baby still needs to be fed.” Sally gave the princess a pointed look.

Tossing the information around in her head, Relena sniffed. “Fine. I guess I will have to suffer through the indignity of feeding the child until a substitute can be found.” She folded her arms across her chest. “I expect you to find a so called wet nurse as quickly as possible.”

“I will do my best, Princess,” Sally said through gritted teeth. Little Odin decided at that point that he'd waited long enough for his empty stomach to be filled and let his hunger be known – loudly. Before the princess could change her mind, Sally approached with the child and proceeded to give the princess her first lesson in feeding.

The baby didn't need any coaxing, once he found the nipple he latched on and began to suckle for all he was worth.

“Excellent,” Sally softly said as she watched the child filling his belly.

“How long do I have to feed him for?” Relena grumbled from the bed, her face grimacing.

“He will let you know when he's had his fill,” Sally stated. “He will need to be fed roughly every three to four candle marks.”

Relena looked up sharply. “You had better be joking. I do not intend to have my sleep interrupted by a whining baby.”

“Your Highness, a child needs to be fed when it is hungry, whether that be every one, two or even four candle marks. Each child is different.”

“Then you had better find someone to feed him very quickly as I refuse to be subjected to this humiliation any longer than is necessary. Besides, it's painful, uncomfortable and makes me feel like a cow.”

_You got the last part right, _Sally thought. “I will start looking for a wet nurse as soon as I've done a final check on you and the baby, Princess,” Sally stated.__

__“Shall I get the crib ready for the child?” Cathy asked._ _

__“Yes, that's a good idea,” Sally replied and then continued before the Princess could voice her thoughts. “The child will need to be close to you for now. It will be much easier to hear him when he wakes for a feed,” she explained. “I'll have Cathy stay with you to assist.”_ _

__“Why does he have to stay in here? There's a perfectly good nursery set up for him down the hall. Cathy can take him there to sleep,” Relena snapped._ _

__“When he wakes for his next feed you won't hear him if he's down the hall in the nursery,” Sally stated through gritted teeth._ _

__“Then Cathy can stay with him. When he wakes she can take care of him and if I have to feed him she can bring him to my bed chamber.”_ _

__Tired of arguing with the princess and knowing she still had quite a bit to do before she could retire for the evening, Sally gave up. “Fine! Cathy will stay with the child in the nursery and look after him. She will bring him to you when he needs feeding. Now, I need to check you over once more and then I will leave as I have a lot to do.” Without giving the princess a chance to answer, Sally moved in to do her final checks._ _

__* * *_ _

__“Thank you, Duo,” Heero said, sitting forward in his chair to lift the lids off the dishes on the tray. The smells were tantalizing and his stomach growled in anticipation. Helping himself to the various foods on the tray, he quickly filled his plate. Setting it aside, he filled a second plate and handed it to Duo who was kneeling beside his chair._ _

__The pair ate in silence for a while, Heero lost in his thoughts of his new born son, Duo similarly thinking about the new arrival. Once the meal was finished, Heero sat back in his chair and closed his eyes._ _

__“Master?”_ _

__The soft call had Heero opening his tired eyes. “Yes, Duo?”_ _

__“Do you wish for me to return the dishes to the kitchens and draw you a bath?”_ _

__With a sigh, Heero leaned forwards and rested a hand upon his slave's head. “Return the dishes, yes, but on your way back I wish for you to advise the healer that I will have audience with her. I will bathe after that.”_ _

__“As you wish, master.” Duo rose and collected the dishes, stacking them on the tray and departing the chambers to complete his tasks._ _

__*_ _

__“The healer is here to speak with you, master,” Duo announced upon his return._ _

__Sally swept into the chambers and bowed before her prince. “You sent for me, Sire?”_ _

__“Yes. Please, be seated.” Heero indicated to a chair opposite his own. “Duo, fetch the healer some refreshment.”_ _

__“Water will be fine, Duo,” the healer said as the slave rose to his feet._ _

__Nodding, Duo fetched the requested water and resumed his place, kneeling beside his master's chair._ _

__“Have you checked the princess and Odin again?” Heero questioned._ _

__“Yes, Sire, I have and I'm happy to say that both are well.” Sally sipped at her water, a small frown upon her face._ _

__Noting the frown, Heero raised an eyebrow. “Is there something the matter?” he asked._ _

__Looking up, Sally sighed. “There isn't anything wrong, per say...”_ _

__“Healer, what is it you're trying to say? Is there something wrong with my son?” There was a slight touch of anxiety in those last words._ _

__“No, Sire,” Sally was quick to reassure. “Your son is perfectly healthy in all manner.”_ _

__“Then what is it?”_ _

__“It's the Princess, Sire. No, there's nothing wrong with her physically,” she stated when she saw the prince's features change. “It is clear to me though that the princess doesn't appear to want to have much to do with the child at all.” Sally went on to explain as best she could the princess' reaction to the birth, the baby and the feeding of the infant. “I intend to start looking for a wet nurse once I leave you, Sire,” Sally concluded._ _

__“Healer, once you have finished audience with me go directly to Captain Chang. Advise him that you have direct authority from me for him to send guards out immediately to speak with the people in the local villages and Capital. Once he has the guards assembled, let them know what it is you seek and tell them that it is of extreme urgency they find someone to fulfill the role. Tell them to bring any volunteers back to the castle where you may select the one you deem most suitable. The woman selected will be paid well for her kindness and expected to reside at the castle until she is no longer needed.”_ _

__“Thank you, Sire, I will see to it immediately. If the woman selected also has a babe of her own-”_ _

__“She will be welcome to bring her own child with her to stay,” Heero said, cutting the healer off._ _

__“That would be most acceptable. One other thing before I go to make the arrangements, Sire.”_ _

__“And that is?” Heero questioned._ _

__“Do you know if the princess has a nanny arranged to take over the care of Odin?”_ _

__Heero frowned. “No, I don't think she had found one yet.”_ _

__“We will need to find someone to look after the child. The wet nurse cannot be expected to look after the babe too, especially if she has her own child with her,” Sally pointed out. “I do know that Cathy is happy to look after the child until you can find a suitable nanny, but she's also looking after the princess which doesn't leave her a lot of time for Odin as well.”_ _

__“You do have a point. Yes, Duo?” Heero looked to his slave who had tugged gently at his master's breeches to get his attention._ _

__Listening to the conversation, Duo couldn't understand the princess at all. The baby was adorable and to have its own mother despising it so just didn't sit well with Duo. He tugged at his master's pants. “Master, do you think I may be permitted to help look after the child?”_ _

__Both the healer and the prince looked stunned at Duo's request._ _

__“Duo, I know you mean well and I'm touched that you would want to help out, but a baby requires a lot of attention,” Sally said gently._ _

__“Master, permission to speak freely?”_ _

__“Granted,” Heero replied, still trying to grasp the thought that Duo wanted to help with the child._ _

__“I know a baby requires a lot more attention and looking after, but I have had some experience with babies and young children. One of my earlier masters had a young family and at that point I was a house slave. The mistress had me help with the children every day, so I do have an idea of what is required.” Duo lowered his head after his little speech, a blush on his cheeks and hoping his master wouldn't punish him if he'd spoken too strongly or out of place._ _

__Sally looked to the prince who gave a shrug, a small smile on his face. “If Duo wishes to help Cathy with the care of Odin until I can appoint a suitable Nanny, then I am happy for him to do so. I'm sure that Cathy will show him exactly what needs to be done for the child,” Heero said. He turned to Duo. “I still expect you to attend to me and my needs though.”_ _

__“Of course, master. Thank you.” The smile that lit up the young slave's face was positively radiant._ _

__“If that is all, Sire, I will return to my chambers and begin the search for a wet nurse. I will also speak with Cathy in regards to Duo's assistance with the child and work something out that will suit everyone.” Sally stood and bowed._ _

__“Thank you, healer. Keep me informed,” Heero replied with a nod._ _

__Duo scampered to his feet and went to open the door for the healer to depart. Once she'd gone he returned to his master's side._ _

__“I think I will take that bath now, Duo. Please prepare the bathing chamber, I will be along shortly.”_ _

__“As you wish, master.” Duo rose and headed off to do as his master bid._ _

__Relaxing in his chair for a moment longer, Heero couldn't help but feel warmed that his slave wished to assist in the care of his new born son. And that brought the thoughts of Relena back to his mind. A scowl crossed his features with that thought. He hoped that Sally could find a wet nurse quickly. The sooner they had someone to provide the milk the baby needed to survive, the sooner he could have his marriage annulled and the princess sent back to Sanq._ _

__The thought of the princess leaving the castle and kingdom for good, cheered him up a bit and he stood and stretched. Feeling tired but a little more settled in his own mind, Heero headed for the bathing chamber._ _

__*_ _

__Hearing his master's footsteps approaching, Duo turned the water off and dropped to his knees just as the prince entered. “Your bath is ready, master.”_ _

__“Thank you, Duo.” Heero stopped by the edge of the tub, Duo rising to divest him of his clothes. Stepping into the warm water moments later, Heero could feel the tension seeping away with the warmth of the water. “Join me,” he ordered._ _

__Quick to comply, Duo stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the tub. Immediately his master's arms reached for him and drew him close._ _

__“Let me see your back,” Heero ordered. Duo turned around and presented his back to his master. Gently Heero ran his fingertips over the skin, the healing wounds from the slave's flogging looking a lot better than they had. There would be scarring, but not as bad as it could have been thanks to the executioner's reluctance to use the full force of the whip and Sally's careful tending to the wounds. The sight also strengthened his resolve to deal with Relena's banishment as quickly as possible._ _

__“I will speak with the priests tomorrow and have my marriage annulled,” he said softly, placing a gentle kiss to a couple of the wounds. “Once that is done and a wet nurse in residence, I will send that cruel wife of mine and her evil witch of a slave back to Sanq.”_ _

__Duo remained silent. It wasn't his place to say anything, but he couldn't help the feeling of joy at those words. A hand slipped down to his groin and he gasped._ _

__“I have need of your body,” Heero said in a husky tone._ _

__“I am yours to do with as you wish, master,” Duo whispered out, his body flooding with pleasure as his master's hand gripped his rapidly swelling erection._ _

__Heero's hand moved from his slave's groin to reach behind and stroke along that sweet cleft. He teased and tormented with his fingers until Duo was writhing in his lap. Using the soap he managed to prepare his slave with as little discomfort as possible._ _

__“Please, master,” Duo all but sobbed, his body on overload. Since his flogging his master had been reluctant to take him or engage much in the sexual pleasures side of things and consequently Duo was overly sensitive and more than eager for his master's touch._ _

__Releasing his slave's cock and pulling his fingers from within the warm channel, Heero grasped Duo's hips and raised him slightly, positioning him over his more than ready arousal. Carefully he lowered his slave down, gently impaling him on his thick shaft until he was buried to the hilt. Giving Duo time to adjust, Heero again began to kiss the healing wounds, thumbs rubbing circles over Duo's hip bones._ _

__The sensations were driving Duo to almost madness and he began to squirm in an effort to get his master to move._ _

__“Are you ready for me, my sweet Duo?” Heero whispered across that creamy, scarred back._ _

__“More than ready, master,” Duo growled and to prove his point he clenched his anal muscles._ _

__It was Heero's turn to gasp. Gripping his slave's hips, Heero began to retreat, raising Duo at the same time only to push his hips back up a moment later and pull Duo down to him._ _

__“Ah, yes, master!” Duo cried out, eyes squeezed shut. He began to raise and lower himself, setting a steady pace and enjoying the feeling of his master buried deep inside._ _

__Both master and slave knew it couldn't last long, both had been deprived for too long and within a few more strokes, Heero was beginning to feel the familiar burn deep in his belly. He reached for Duo's cock and began to stroke. “Come for me, Duo,” he ordered._ _

__Not one to disobey an order, Duo's body managed to raise and lower itself twice more before the passion became too much. The fire in his belly broke forth, his release shooting from his cock into the water and sending tingles through his body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. A guttural moan tore from his throat and he collapsed, sated onto his master's lap, chest heaving as he drew in shaky breaths._ _

__Heero continued to thrust as he watched his beautiful slave in the throes of his orgasm. Once Duo had settled, he released his slave's cock, grabbed those hips once more and began to thrust in earnest. A few more strokes and his own orgasm began to tear through him. He bit down on Duo's shoulder, hips tensing, body rigid as his seed left him. “Mine!” he growled as he rode the pleasure to its fullest._ _

__“Yours, master, always yours,” Duo whispered in reply._ _

__~ * ~_ _

__tbc..._ _


	72. Chapter 71

Having left the prince's chambers, Sally headed directly for Captain Chang's quarters. She found the Captain reclining in a large chair by the fire, goblet of wine nearby.

“Healer?” the Captain greeted, clearly puzzled as to her presence at his door.

“Captain, I am here by request of Prince Heero. I have a matter to discuss with you of some urgency,” Sally said, a bemused smile crossing her face when she spotted the Captain's footwear.

Noting where the woman's eyes had traveled, Wufei couldn't help the slight blush. “You had better come in,” he said, motioning for her to enter and indicating to the seat opposite his own.

“Thank you.” Sally slipped inside the room, taking the seat opposite the Captain's. “I like your slippers,” she said with a grin.

Wufei felt himself bristle. “I hate having cold feet,” he sniffed in defense.

“Well, they look nice and warm.”

“They are,” Wufei replied, his eyes glancing at the sturdy, sheepskin slippers that adorned his feet. The soft wool on the inside kept his toes toasty warm. “The Royal cobbler would probably make you a pair too if you ask.”

“I'll have to remember that,” Sally said, her grin widening.

“You said you had a matter of some urgency to discuss?” Wufei prompted, determined to get the woman back to the real reason for her visit.

“Yes, I do. Captain, on Prince Heero's orders I require you to assemble several guards and send them out to the surrounding villages and Capital as soon as possible.”

The Captain raised an eyebrow. “On what task?”

“We need to find a wet nurse as fast as we can.”

“A what?” Wufei interrupted.

“A wet nurse.” Seeing the completely blank look on Wufei's face, Sally gave the Captain a quick run down on the princess and her lack of interest in the baby followed by a brief description of what a wet nurse was.

“I see,” Wufei responded. “Then I will see to it at once.” He rose from his chair.

Sally also rose. “Thank you, Captain. Please inform the guards that any woman who offers to be a wet nurse is to be brought back to the castle immediately. I will speak with each individually and select the most suitable.”

“As you wish,” Wufei responded, grabbing his boots and replacing the slippers with them. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes. If the women who volunteer have a babe of their own they are welcome to bring the child with them. They will be required to remain at the castle until Prince Odin has no further need of them. They will, of course, be paid well for their service.”

“Of course,” Wufei agreed. “I will send the guards out now. Good eve, healer.” Wufei bowed to the healer and proceeded to the door.

“Thank you, Captain,” Sally replied and followed him out of the chambers, leaving him heading for the barracks as she returned to her own chambers.

* * * 

The guards were quick and efficient in their search and by the time dawn was starting to break across the horizon most had returned, some with volunteers, others empty handed.

Sally secured the use of one of the smaller banquet rooms for the women to wait in whilst she spoke with each individually. She was quick and thorough in her interviews, requesting background information and checking the health of each woman. She narrowed the selection down to three individuals and after speaking further with those three, she made her choice.

The unsuccessful women were sent on their way with a thank you and small purse of coin for their trouble.

After speaking further with the woman selected, Sally arranged for the guard to visit her home and collect anything she wanted and bring it to the castle. With the arrangements made, all that was left to do was to introduce the young woman to Prince Heero and the new baby.

* * *

“Good morn, Duo,” Heero said with a wide yawn.

“Good morn, master,” Duo replied, blinking through sleepy eyes at his master.

The prince smiled at how adorable Duo looked first thing in the morn when he was still waking up. Leaning in, he captured Duo's lips in a tender kiss. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back a touch. “We should be rising, there is much to do today, Duo.”

“As you wish, master. What would you have me do today?”

“Set my clothing out first, I will require formal dress as I will be speaking with the priest first thing to arrange for my marriage to be annulled. Whilst I am dressing you may fetch breakfast for us.”

With his orders clear, Duo rose to do as his master bid.

*

“Thank you, Duo,” Heero said, stepping out into the sitting area where Duo had set the breakfast tray. With Duo kneeling at his side, Heero proceeded to eat his breakfast, feeding Duo as he ate.

“I will go directly to the priest once I have finished here. Whilst I am away you may return the dishes to the kitchen and then come back here to tidy up the chambers. When that is done you are free to assist Cathy with Odin. Once I am finished with the priest I will come to see my son.”

Duo's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to attend to the new prince. “Thank you master. I promise to help Cathy all I can with the young prince.”

Heero chuckled. “I know you will, Duo.”

The remainder of the meal was eaten in silence and soon enough Heero had eaten his fill and left to speak with the priest. Duo quickly made the bed and tidied up the chambers before returning the dishes to the kitchen and going in search of Cathy and the new prince.

* 

“My prince, how may I be of service to you?” the priest asked with a bow.

“I wish to have my marriage to the Princess Relena annulled,” Heero stated.

The priest looked a little stunned at the direct request and it took him a moment to recover his composure. “Ah, I see. Sire, if you would take a seat?” the priest indicated to a seat opposite the desk he was standing behind. With the prince seated, the priest took his own and steepled his fingers. “You wish to have your marriage annulled?” the priest checked.

“I do believe that is what I said,” Heero replied, his tone amused.

“My prince, annulling a marriage can be done, no question there...”

“But?” Heero asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“It is a requirement of the church to have sufficient reason for such an annulment to take place.”

“I think accusing my personal slave of a crime he was innocent of and ordering the death of my slave for that so called crime followed by lying to the King and court at the inquest into that supposed crime should be enough. If not, then I suppose you could say I have cheated on my wife with my personal slave; I think that should be sufficient to satisfy the church.” Heero stated the words clearly and calmly, then sat back to see what the priest's reaction would be.

If the priest was shocked by the prince's words, he hid it very well. He thought on the words for a moment, swallowed, looked the prince in the eye and cleared his throat. “Ah, I think there should be enough reason there for the church to grant the annulment, Sire.”

“Thank you,” Heero replied. “I am sure I can leave everything in your capable hands?”

“Of course, Sire. I will speak with the archbishop at once.”

“And father, I would appreciate it if the annulment can be handled quickly and discreetly.”

“Naturally, Sire. I will see to it immediately. I will send word to you once I return from speaking with the archbishop.”

Heero stood and gave the priest a small smile. “That will be most acceptable. Good day to you.” Turning, Heero left the priest to return to his chambers to change before seeking out his new born heir.

* * * 

Having dropped the dishes off to the kitchens, Duo made a beeline for the nursery. His step was light and quick, his heart bubbling over with happiness that his master had granted him permission to help out with the new baby. What he'd told his master before about helping out with children for one of his previous master's was true.

For as long as Duo could remember he'd always been a slave, passing from master to master as he grew older and along with his age increase so his duties also changed. In particular he remembered one master he'd had when he was younger and not up to the physical aspects of a manual slave. This master had taken him as a house slave, to assist the mistress with the house chores. That master also had a couple of young children and part of Duo's duties had been to help with those children.

They had been some of Duo's happier memories.

He loved kids – probably because he'd never had a childhood as such of his own.

Reaching the nursery door, Duo pushed aside all his memories and prepared himself for some new ones. He knocked gently on the door, dropping to his knees a moment later when the door opened.

“Duo,” Cathy greeted.

“Miss Cathy, my master said I may assist you with the care of Prince Odin,” Duo said softly.

“But of course,” Cathy replied, opening the door wider and stepping to the side. “Come in, I was just about to bathe the prince. Your help will be most welcome,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Duo smiled and raised himself up. He moved quietly into the nursery and looked around in curiosity. He'd not been inside the nursery at all since the princess had decided to use it and had it completely refurbished. A large cradle took up pride of place. The cradle itself was made from a sturdy, mahogany colored wood, polished until it shone. Sheer soft, netting type material was gathered at a hook that was carved out of the top of the cradle and draped down over the elegant wood to protect the child within from insects and the like.

A large bench sat to one side and upon it sat a small, metal bath tub. Next to the tub, Cathy had laid out several drying cloths and clean clothes for the baby. An armchair, and a couple of chests were also present. The fire in the grate heated the room enough to make it quite pleasant and from the rod and hook that hung above the fire a large pot hung, the water inside it warming steadily.

“Would you mind bringing the water across from the fire and put it into the tub please, Duo?” Cathy asked.

“Of course, Miss Cathy,” Duo replied and picking up a cloth, he wrapped it around the pot handle before lifting it carefully from the hook. Taking pains not to spill any of the water, he poured about half of it into the tub, noting there was already some cold water in there. “Is that enough hot water, Miss Cathy?”

Cathy came across to check the level and temperature. “Yes, that should do nicely. I'll need to add more cold to it though before I can bathe the prince as it's a little too warm.”

“I can do that for you, Miss Cathy. I often prepared baths for one of my previous master's children,” he said with a blush.

“Then go right ahead, Duo.” Cathy gave him a reassuring smile.

Setting the hot pot back by the hearth, Duo picked up the pot of cold water and poured a little into the tub. He paused to check the temperature before adding a little more. Satisfied the temperature should be warm enough, he asked Cathy to double check.

The maid tested the water and found it to be just right. “Thank you, Duo, that's perfect.”

Duo suitably blushed with the praise.

Fetching the new prince, Cathy set the babe upon the drying cloths on the bench and began to remove the infant's clothing. With Duo assisting her, it didn't take long to have the babe washed, dried and into clean clothes.

Duo quickly cleaned up whilst Cathy dressed the infant and was most surprised when she handed the bundle over to him to hold. “Miss Cathy?” he questioned.

“Here, I need you to hold him while I fetch his next feed.” She saw the indecision and hesitation in Duo's eyes. “You will be just fine with him. I have to go to the princess' chambers and... well... get his milk. I don't think for one minute you'd prefer to go in my stead.” Duo shook his head. “Didn't think so,” Cathy chuckled. “If I put him back in his cradle he will fret and cry. Far better for you to hold him and comfort him while I'm gone, don't you think?”

“Yes, Miss Cathy.” Whilst Duo was hesitant, it wasn't because he was afraid to hold the child, he was more concerned that he would get into trouble for it.

“Your master gave you permission to assist me, correct?”

Duo nodded.

“Then this is what I require you to do. You will not be in any trouble for holding the prince. Now, come sit over here.” Cathy moved across the nursery to the large chair and indicated for Duo to sit. Noting Duo's eyes widening at the suggestion of sitting in one of the chairs, she quickly reassured him. “It will be safer for you to sit when holding and feeding the prince.” Once the slave was sitting comfortably, she handed the child over, a pleased smile on her face when she saw how easily Duo held the child and instinctively cuddled the babe close.

“I won't be long,” she told him. “Just stay there with him and I'll be back before you know it.” Confident that Duo would be alright with the child, she quickly left.

Once Cathy had gone, Duo took the opportunity to study the small being a bit better. He folded the blanket away from the face and smiled. The innocent babe blinked at him, his skin a healthy pink color and a smattering of dark hair on the top of his head. Gently, Duo ran his fingertip along the side of the baby's cheek – it was warm and soft.

“You are just perfect, Prince Odin,” he murmured. The baby gave a soft gurgle. “I honestly don't know how anyone could not want you, especially your mother. Good thing you have my master as your father, he will teach you to grow up strong and with compassion. He will make a good king when he ascends the throne and I'm certain that you will also make him proud.”

The baby began to snuffle and whimper a little.

“Hush, little one. Cathy will be back soon with your food,” Duo soothed. 

The baby gave a couple of soft cries and Duo instinctively cuddled him closer and began to gently rock the bundle. As he rocked so he began to hum. He didn't know where he knew the tune from, didn't have a clue as to the words, but he did remember that somewhere, long ago, someone had hummed the very same tune to him.

So absorbed in his humming and rocking of the baby, Duo didn't notice the door open softly and a person slip inside. He brought his humming to an end and gazed at the child who blinked sleepily up at him.

“I would say you're a natural with children, Duo.”

“M – M – Master.” Duo did his best to scramble out of the chair to kneel before the prince, but Heero stopped him before he could rise from the chair.

“No, Duo. Remain where you are, you are not in any trouble for sitting with my son.” Heero added a smile to his words and crossed the room to stand beside Duo. “That was a lovely tune, Duo. Where did you learn it?”

“I don't know, master,” Duo replied honestly. “All I know of it is I recall someone singing it to me many summers ago.”

“Odin appears to like it,” Heero said with a chuckle and looked at the child who had closed his eyes and relaxed fully into Duo's arms. “Where is Cathy?”

“Miss Cathy went to get something for the baby to eat, master. She should be back very soon.”

Heero reached forth and ran a finger down the cheek of the sleeping babe. “He truly is a miracle,” he whispered.

“Master, why don't you hold him?” Duo asked and then cringed a little at his words, hoping his master wouldn't punish him for being forward.

“You look so content rocking him that I didn't want to spoil the moment,” Heero replied, “but, yes. I will hold my son. Thank you, Duo.”

Duo got up and vacated the chair, the prince sitting down and waiting for Duo to hand the child over. “Just make sure to support his head in the crook of your arm, master,” Duo instructed as he settled the child in Heero's arms. Suddenly he froze and dropped to his knees, lowering his head at the same time. “Master, I am sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you don't know how to hold your son. I will take any punishment you see fit.” Duo began to tremble. A soft noise coming from his master had him peering up through his bangs. “Master?”

Heero couldn't help it, he started to laugh. “Oh, Duo. There will be no punishment for looking after the welfare of my son. Believe it or not, I welcome your advice and assistance seeing how I've never had a baby to deal with before.”

Duo's face lit up into a radiant smile. “It is my pleasure to serve and assist you in any way, master.”

A soft knock on the door had both men turning and Odin started to whimper again. Duo rose and crossed the room to open the door, curious as to who would be on the other side. “Healer Sally,” Duo said and opened the door wide, dropping to his knees as the woman entered. Behind her came another woman, one Duo had never seen before.

Sally walked across the room to where Heero sat with the new prince in his arms. “Sire,” she greeted with a curtsy.

“Healer,” Heero replied and looked curiously past the healer to the woman standing behind.

“Sire, it pleases me to tell you that the search for a wet nurse for young Odin was successful. Several women were willing to take on the task and I have selected the one I think would be most suitable.” Sally motioned for the woman to step forward. “Your Highness, this is Miri.”

The young woman stepped forward and curtsied. “It is both an honor and a pleasure to meet and serve you, Prince Heero.” 

“It is pleasing to meet you too, Miri. Thank you for kindly offering your services. If I may ask, what be your circumstances for you to be offering your services?” Seeing the young woman biting her lip nervously, Heero continued. “If I am being too intrusive, you do not need to answer.”

“No, Sire, it's not that at all. It's a little painful to talk about. Suffice to say I gave birth just two sunrises ago. Unfortunately, the good Lord decided my child was not to be mine.” She lowered her eyes. “He is at peace, a little angel in the good Lord's flock,” she finished in a whisper.

Kneeling beside his master, Duo's heart broke for the woman. Here was a mother, kind, nurturing and loving, denied the child she'd carried; while along the hall lay a woman who had a beautiful son and no interest in him at all.

“I am sorry for your loss,” Prince Heero said quietly.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

Deciding to change the subject slightly, Heero called for Duo to hold the baby whilst he stood, taking the infant back moments later. “I trust that the healer has explained to you the duties you will be required to perform?”

“Yes, Sire, she has.”

“You will have your own chambers on this floor and be paid well for your service.”

“Sire, if it would be permissible, I would prefer to take lodging here, where the child is, or have the child relocated to whatever chambers you assign.” Seeing the prince beginning to frown, she clarified. “If I am close to the child I will be able to hear him when he wakes to be fed.”

“Actually, that makes a lot of sense,” Heero mused. “There is more than enough room in the nursery for a bed to be placed.” He switched his gaze back to the woman. “I will arrange for a bed to be brought up immediately.”

“Thank you, Sire.”

“Duo, my slave will assist you in settling in. Cathy, one of the castle maids and Duo here, will continue to look after Odin's other needs until a suitable Nanny can be found. If you have any questions I am sure that Cathy or the Healer will be able to answer them for you.”

Getting tired of all the noise around him and still having an empty stomach, the new prince let everyone know with a few, loud cries that he wanted to be fed.

Heero looked startled for a moment at both the volume and intensity of the wails and looked to the healer in panic.

“I think our new prince wishes to be fed, Your Highness,” Sally chuckled.

“Wasn't Cathy fetching him some milk?” Heero questioned.

“Master, Miss Cathy has gone to do just that. I don't know what could be keeping her,” Duo offered.

“Sire?”

All eyes turned to the young woman.

“If I may?” She extended her arms out for the child. Carefully, Heero passed the babe over. “I think it's time I started to earn my payment,” she said with a smile.

“Ah, yes, yes of course,” Heero said, a blush tingeing his cheeks. “I will, um, leave you to it then. Duo, come with me.” Heero began a hasty retreat towards the door, Duo right behind him, much to the amusement of the Healer and young woman.

“Hush now, child,” Miri soothed as she prepared to feed the infant. Moments later the babe was busy filling his stomach.

* * * 

Heero walked quickly along the castle hallway, intent on getting back to his chambers to make arrangements for Relena's departure as soon as the ink was dry on the marriage annulment. Just as he was about to enter his chambers, a distressed Cathy came all but running along the corridor.

Spotting the prince ahead, Cathy slowed her pace a touch, concern on her face when she noted Duo with the prince.

Heero paused and stepped forward, stopping Cathy. “Why are you in such a hurry?” he asked.

“Your Highness, I'm sorry for my haste, I wish to be back with the new prince as soon as possible. I didn't want to leave Duo alone with him for too long in case anything happened.”

“That's quite alright. Duo informed me that you had gone to fetch milk for my son's feed, correct?”

“Yes, Sire, that is right.” Cathy lowered her eyes.

“Then why do you not have that feed with you?” Heero had scanned over the trembling woman and didn't see any sign of a vessel of any type containing milk within her grasp.

“The Princess, Sire. I went to help her to express some milk so Odin could be fed...”

“But?” Heero raised an eyebrow.

“The Princess, she refused to provide any.”

“That sounds about right,” he growled. Turning back to Cathy, he gave the distressed woman a smile. “Do not worry yourself...”

“But Sire, the baby needs to be fed and only mother's milk will do.”

“The healer has found a wet nurse for Odin,” Heero informed.

“She has?”

“Yes. The young lady's name is Miri. She is with Odin and the healer now. When we left she was about to feed Odin.”

“Oh, thank the powers that be,” Cathy sighed in obvious relief.

“I have informed Miri of your care for Odin at present until a Nanny can be found and I am sure she is eager to meet with you. I will detain you no longer.”

“Thank you, Sire. And thank you, Duo for looking after him in my absence. I will be on my way now.” With a curtsy, Cathy hurried off.

Turning back to his chambers, Heero stepped through the doorway as Duo opened it for him and strode across the room. He stood by the window, looking out across the castle grounds. Duo dropped to his knees beside his master.

“Just how selfish and self centered can that woman be?” Heero muttered. “To deny your own child the nourishment it needs to survive.” He shook his head in disbelief. “The sooner we are rid of her, the better I think.”

Duo silently agreed with him. Odin was adorable and how his mother could simply ignore him was something the soft hearted slave just couldn't understand.

“Come, Duo. I want to have all the arrangements made ready for Relena's departure. As soon as I have the parchments from the priests to say the marriage is annulled I intend to send her on her way back to Sanq, along with that witch of a maid of hers.”

“I am more than happy to assist you, master,” Duo replied, his tone light.

Heero looked down at his slave and ran his fingers through the chestnut bangs. “I'll bet you are,” he chuckled.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


End file.
